


Ni contigo, ni sin ti

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Hospitals, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, Long, M/M, Masculine Pregnant, Mpreg, Multi, Otabek is an asshole, Otabek x todos, Otayurio, Out of Character, Pliroy, VictUuri, Yaoi, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, jjyuri, long fic, original - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 205,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: El ambiente hospitalario está repleto de emociones, así como de secretos.En esta historia conoceremos esos secretos y a sus dueños... porque en una red todos están conectados.*Historia Original*LongFic*Capítulos largos*Historia lenta
Relationships: Anya & Georgi Popovich, Christophe Giacometti & Okukawa Minako, Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino & Emil Nekola, Nishigori Takeshi & Nishigori Yuuko, Otabek Altin & Everyone, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 39
Kudos: 50





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mis amores, aquí tenemos una nueva historia que en realidad le tengo mucha estima ya que es una historia basada en experiencias que he vivido y decidí ambientarla en el hospital porque soy médico y me pareció una buena idea.  
> Espero les guste, será lenta y quizá odien a un par de personajes, pero unos merecerán ese odio y otros no tanto.
> 
> Disfrútenla...

Se podía escuchar a Van Halen de fondo, el pitido de una máquina marcando el pulso cardiaco, instrumental de metal chocando y por encima, una voz dando indicaciones con un tono demasiado tranquilo para la situación.

O al menos así fue hasta que todo terminó y supieron que en realidad no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

-Hemos terminado, termina la sutura- decía el neurocirujano sonriéndole a la joven residente que lo asistía.

El médico se alejó para poder quitarse el cubrebocas y los guantes y comenzar a hacer la nota en el expediente del paciente.

-Eso fue impresionante, felicidades.

-Phichit- saludó el otro mientras lavaba sus manos.

-No me llamaste, Otabek.

-Cómo puedes notar, estuve ocupado- sonrió de manera irónica quien poseía unos intensos ojos oscuros al tailandés.

-¿Desde anoche?

-¿Cómo sigue tu paciente? El que operaste antier ¿Ya lo darás de alta?- dijo el castaño ignorando las palabras del chico que lo seguía.

-Sólo dime que quieres terminar con esto y lo hacemos- el mayor lo miró suspirando para después sentarse, abrir el expediente del paciente y comenzar a escribir.

-Bien, terminamos.

-Eres un idiota- finalizó el otro saliendo de su vista sin inmutarlo.

\--------------------------------

-¿Qué tal la guardia?

-Horrible, como todas las guardias que le cubro a Viktor- sonreía un hombre de cabellos rubios mientras su amigo de cabellos oscuros rodaba los ojos.

-Odio urgencias, no sé por qué lo haces, y por cierto, gracias por el paciente que me ingresaste, necesitaba una cirugía o iba a morir de aburrimiento.

Ambos sonrieron. Yuri Plisetsky y Seung-Gil Lee se encontraban en el comedor de aquel enorme hospital, el rubio tenía un par de marcas violáceas debajo de los ojos, había olvidado lo que era tener una guardia nocturna y sobretodo en urgencias, la Pediatría no era tan demandante.

Por otro lado, Seung era Urólogo, algo bastante tranquilo a su parecer, tal y como le gustaba, además de que tenía una gran remuneración.

-¿Qué tal tu residente? Me provoca mucha intriga que sólo te hayan eviado uno- preguntó Seung mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Bien, parece aprender rápido, no temo en dejarlo de encargado, pero aún está algo verde.

-Para eso tuvieron el internado, Yuri, para aprender- se quejó el coreano mientras Yuri asentía.

-Ya lo sé, me he vuelto algo blando.

-Eso parece- dijo Seung torciendo el gesto, en el pasado, Yuri era conocido por tener un carácter de los mil demonios -Por cierto ¿Has visto a Emil esta mañana? Necesito unos resultados.

-No, ya sabes que no sale de su cueva, es igual a Michele.

-Quizá por eso están saliendo- Yuri sonrió asintiendo. Emil Nekola era el patólogo del hospital mientras Michele Crispino era anestesiólogo.

-Sí, y después de salir con Otabek… ambos- susurró el rubio sin expresión alguna, Seung lo miró unos segundos con cautela para después negar.

-No hablemos de cosas sin importancia, mejor ve a descansar para que aproveches tu día. Yo iré a dar de alta al paciente al que le hice la resección de próstata.

-¿Cómo salió?

-Perfecto, hasta la pregunta ofende- Yuri chistó mientras Seung sonreía con orgullo.

\----------------------------

-Deberías dejar de fumar- decía un hombre de cabellos castaños, el otro lo miró con una sonrisa dándole una larga calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos.

-Y tú deberías hacerte una rinoplastia, Guang- el mencionado sonrió tomando un sorbo de té que llevaba en un termo, era una mañana fría.

-¿Tienes cirugías hoy?

-La mano de un niño con quemaduras, nada grave ¿Tú que tal? ¿Algún asma que sanar?- sonrió el cirujano plástico.

-Lo de siempre y autorizar oxígeno a domicilio- sonreía el de castaño haciendo reír al de cabellos oscuros llamado Leo de la Iglesia .

-Será una mañana tranquila.

-¿Cuándo lo ha sido?- se quejó el neumólogo mientras Leo se alzaba de hombros.

-Supongo que en las guardias de Yuuri.

-¿Hace guardias?- dijo con ironía Leo. Hablaban de Yuri Katsuki, quien tenía el mejor trabajo de todos al ser dermatólogo. Ambos rieron un poco más para después entrar y comenzar su jornada.

\----------------------------

-Esa cama es de ortopedia, Anya, lo sabes.

-Christophe, no tienes pacientes que ocupen esa cama, además Phichit subió al paciente por la noche, estará aquí unos días- dijo la joven castaña comenzando las discusiones diarias con ese hombre -Desocuparé la cama 425, el paciente bajará a la UCI*.

-¿Está muy grave?

-Sí, debemos ponerle otro esquema de antibióticos y aminas, el maxilofacial dijo que estaba mejor, pero por lo que veo…

-Bien, bajaré a desayunar ¿Deseas algo?- aceptó el rubio resoplando.

-Si ves a Yuri dile que no se vaya, debo hablar con él, necesito una valoración de pediatría.

-Vocéalo o mejor aún, pídele mejor una valoración a Georgi- se burlaba Giacometti, mientras Anya le dedicaba una mueca de desagrado. Georgi Popovich era hermanastro de Yuri, pareja de Anya Záitzev y psiquiatra del hospital.

-Sí, lo consideraré- dijo la joven con sarcamos -Pero por ahora Yuri acaba de terminar su guardia, cubrió a Viktor en urgencias y hoy no trabajará, y sus residentes son algo…

-Sí, lo sé, hablaré con él si lo veo, descansa, Anya.

\------------------------------

-Escuché que Phichit terminó con Otabek.

-¿Cómo es que te enteras tan rápido, Minako?

-Escuché a unos residentes que estaban hablando en el pasillo- dijo la joven ginecóloga de cabellos castaños a su colega Yuuri Katsuki.

-Phichit debe estar destrozado, más tarde le preguntaré a Viktor qué sucedió.

-Seguro Otabek ya le echó el ojo a alguien más, siempre es lo mismo.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de Otabek y sus aventuras, es el director del hospital, si alguien te oye estarás en problemas- dijo Yuuri llevándose su termo de té a la boca.

-Lo digo porque he visto cómo te mira, ahora que Phichit ya no está con él, puedes invitarlo a salir.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? No es mi tipo, la única manera de interesarme en él es que venag con urticaria- soltó el nipón mirándola con molestia mientras la castaña resoplaba -Por cierto, espero que tu esposo te haya dicho que hoy que saldremos en la noche con Víktor.

Finalizó el joven de cabellos oscuros saliendo de la oficina de su amiga con el corazón palpitándole con algo de ansiedad, esa confesión de Minako no la esperaba y lo cierto era que le causaba un extraño sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse desequilibrado y molesto.

\----------------------------

-¡Yuri! Anya te busca- dijo Christophe llegando al comedor mirando a Seung y a Yuri desayunando.

-Sí, enseguida subo, gracias Chris.

-Qué noche, dile al idiota de Viktor que te pague más- sonreía el de cabellos rizados llegando hasta la mesa de los amigos.

-Espero que no te haya escuchado, sabes cómo es- Chris sonrió aún más

-Y porque es mi amigo te lo digo, como sea, nos vemos después- se despidió el rizado, Yuri se lavntó de su lugar estirando un poco los músculos, era hora de ir a casa.

-Debo ir a entregarle los pendientes a Víktor de su guardia y subiré con Anya.

-Descansa, Yuri, nos vemos mañana. Por cierto, Yuuri dice que nos ve en la noche.

-No lo creo, no entiendo cómo es que tiene siempre tiene energías para salir a beber- Seung se alzó de hombros.

-Elegimos nuestras batallas, guerrero de los niños- dijo el coreano sonriendo -Nos vemos mañana, te llamo en la noche.

Yuri le sonrió a su amigo y se giró dispuesto a ir al área de urgencias para encontrarse con Víktor, pero en la entrada se topó con alguien más.

-Yuri, buenos días, ¿De nuevo cubriendo a Viktor?

-Él tenía un compromiso que no podía cancelar y a mí no me molesta hacerlo, Otabek- dijo el rubio mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado, restándole importancia.

-Claro, bien, que descanses, te veo en la noche que me desocupe.

-Sí, lleva helado de chocolate con banana, es difícil de conseguir cerca de la casa- el de cabellos oscuros asintió para después darle la espalda y dirigirse al comedor.


	2. Capítulo 2

Christophe suspiró llegando a la oficina de Ginecología, donde se encontraría con Minako, la castaña le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Minako, cariño ¿Te dijo Yuuri sobre esta noche?

-Sí, llegaré a dormir y saldremos con ellos. Deberían invitar a Otabek ¿No crees?

-¿Sigues con la idea de juntarlo con Yuuri?- preguntaba el rizado incrédulo -Otabek puede ser un excelente médico, amigo y jefe, pero como pareja deja mucho que desear, dudo que quieras algo así para Yuuri- dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto mientras Minako torcía el gesto pensando en aquello y dándole la razón a su esposo.

-No, quizá tengas razón. Nos vemos en la noche, te amo- finalizó la castaña sonriendo y besando los labios de su esposo.

\--------------------------------

-Irina, hola linda, ¿Está Phichit por aquí?- saludaba Guang a la linda enfermera encargada de quirófano, quien le sonrió asintiendo.

-Doctor Guang, sí, el Doctor Chulanont entró a una cirugía hace un par de horas.

-¿Del accidente?

-Sí, parecía grave- Guang chasqueó la lengua para después recargarse sobre la estación de enfermería.

-¿Tardará?

-No, él…oh, ahí está- dijo la chica señalando con la barbilla al moreno que salía por una de las puertas del quirófano.

-Phichit.

-Guang, buenos días- saludó el tailandés, a su mejor amigo.

-La guardia terminó hace dos horas, amigo.

-Era una cirugía de tórax de urgencia ¿Sucede algo?- Guang lo miró ladeando el cuello un poco dándole a entender a su amigo que no era el lugar- Bien, me cambio y me acompañas a mi auto.

Una vez afuera, Phichit sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su pantalón y tomando uno sin inmutarse con la mueca que su amigo le dedicaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Guang?

-Tú y Otabek ¿Qué sucedió?

-Se terminó- dijo el moreno sacando una columna de humo.

-Es un idiota, siempre hace lo mismo Phichit, pero…

-Lo sé, sé que todos me lo advirtieron, pero sabes como soy.

-Obstinado- sonrió Guang mientras Phichit le daba una calada al cigarrillo.

-Como sea, debo ir a casa, nos vemos luego.

-Si necesitas algo, sabes que…

-Lo sé, adiós- se despidió el moreno con media sonrisa yendo hasta su auto mientras Guang torcía el gesto. Otabek Altin era un imbécil.

\-------------------------------

-Eres un tonto .

-¿Tienes algo mejor que decir?

-Nada, últimamente no hay demandas. Tu hospital se porta bien- sonreía una chica de cabellos castaños con una divertida sonrisa.

-Yuko, esa es la idea, no darte trabajo- habló Otabek con media sonrisa frente a su ordenador dedicándole una mirada retadora a su hermana menor.

-Deberías hacer mi vida más divertida.

-Estoy algo ocupado, te veo para comer y salúdame a Nishigori- la despidió Otabek como era costumbre, Yuko rodó los ojos levantándose de la silla para salir de la oficina.

-Bien, pasaré por tu casa y a la otra casa- Otabek la miró de reojo sin expresión alguna para seguir con lo suyo mientras Yuko abandonaba el lugar, quien no lo hizo enseguida al encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos azabaches.

-¡Yuuri! Qué gusto, hacía días que no te veía- saludó la joven con una gran sonrisa. Yuuri besó su mejilla.

-Tu hermano me tiene atrapado aquí.

-Quizá haga un golpe de estado- se burló la castaña -No te entretengo más, nos vemos después.

-Adiós- se despidió el Dermatólogo pasando por la puerta interrumpiendo a Otabek.

-¿Qué necesitas, Yuuri?

-¿Además de una oficina más grande? Creo que nada, Otabek, gracias- sonreía Yuuri sentándose frente al kazajo quien tecleaba rápidamente frente al ordenador.

-Eso no sucederá ¿Algo más?

-Minako, Chris, Víktor y yo saldremos por unos tragos en la noche, he visto que has estado algo ocupado y quería invitarte.

-No puedo, además -dijo mirándolo con sospecha -Es extraño que no vengas a insultarme ¿Qué tramas?

-Qué tajante- se quejó Yuuri resoplando tomando uno de los bolígrafos del escritorio de Otabek –Vamos, no te quitaremos mucho tiempo y tampoco creo que te embriagues, es sólo para que te distraigas.

-No lo creo, Yuuri, tengo trabajo y en la noche debo salir con Yuko- el nipón se alzó de hombros -Por cierto ¿Irá Yuri con ustedes?

-No, sabes que siempre tiene un pretexto.

-Lo supuse, debería salir alguna vez aunque su pretexto debe ser que iré a su casa esta noche.

-Cierto ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien, deberías pasarte por ahí de vez en cuando, preguntan por ti- dijo Otabek mientras el de cabellos oscuros parecía pensarlo.

-Iré esta semana, como sea, ¿Vendrás en la noche?

-Ya te dije que no, mejor otro día, quizá el jueves ¿Qué te parece? También puedes invitar a Yuko.

-No lo creo, parece que Nishigori no la deja salir a ningún lado, todo era mejor cuando estábamos en la escuela.

-Y que lo digas- Yuuri torció el gesto para después mirar intensamente al mayor.

-No eras el jefe de un hospital, vaya responsabilidad.

-Estoy casi demente, pero sigo en pie- dijo Otabek con media sonrisa a lo que Yuuri correspondió asintiendo.

-Bien, te dejo con tu sufrimiento, me avisas que día puedes estar libre de tu doble vida- se despidió el de cabellos oscuros saliendo de la oficina.

\-------------------------------

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Tener a tu esposa en el trabajo, deberías estar de mejor humor y es todo lo contrario- se quejaba Víktor, frente a él estaba Christophe preparando una férula para inmovilizar un brazo mientras el peliplata lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?

-Fue una mañana agitada, me tomo diez minutos de descanso, mis residentes hacen el trabajo ahora.

-Saldremos en la noche, ¿Ya te lo dijo Yuuri?

-Me lo dijo desde hace dos semanas, sabes cómo es.

-Sí, ambos igual de irritantes, deberías salir con él- decía Christophe con una media sonrisa.

-Y tú deberías divorciarte- el rizado lo miró de mala manera –Ahora sabes que ninguno de nuestros consejos funciona, nos vemos en la noche- dijo el platinado saliendo de la vista de su amigo dejándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Estúpido Víktor.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo la joven que esperaba por su yeso en la camilla. Christophe le sonrió avergonzado por aquel susurro que la joven había escuchado.

-Nada, ahora Esther, préstame tu brazo y trata de no moverte.

\----------------------------------

Después de su cirugía, Seung bajó a la oficina de Yuuri para despejarse un poco, siempre solía hablar con él o con el ruso en sus ratos libres, después de todo eran mejores amigos.

-¿Cómo está Phichit?

-No he hablado con Guang, espero que bien, ya sabes cómo se maneja Otabek- decía Seung alzándose de hombros.

-Sí, todos aquí lo sabemos.

-¿Le dijiste de ésta noche?

-Dijo que no.

-Aún no entiendo cómo es que puedes hablarle sin querer romperle la cara- se quejaba Seung frunciendo los labios con molestia.

-Se llama control, amigo mío.

-Entonces ¿Dijo que no?

-Así es, dijo que tenía planes.

-Quizá si esté saliendo con alguien más- Yuuri pareció pensarlo unos segundos para después alzarse de hombros.

-¿Le dijiste a Yurio?

-No, no me corresponde aunque no creo que le afecte, aun así, si caes en las garras de Otabek, díselo.

-¿Qué? Ya te dije que…

-Lo dijiste alguna vez- el nipón resopló pareciéndole incréible que Seung recordara aquella vez hacía tantos años cuando se le ocurrió comentarle que Otabek era apuesto.

-Me sorprende que tú nunca hayas caído, pero descuida, eso no sucederá, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te lo comenté.

-No estabas pensando, como sea, nos vemos para comer- se despidió el azabache dejando a su amigo con el rostro descompuesto entre la molestia y la confusión.

\----------------------------------

Por la tarde, después de haber dado sus consultas, Leo y Guang descansaban en la oficina del mayor, un lugar que frecuentaban.

-Como la vez que estabas en la cirugía de vesícula y que el doctor se tardó seis horas- reía Guang recordando una de sus tantas anécdotas en el internado junto al de cabellos oscuros quien sólo sonrió de lado.

-Sí y tú sólo estabas sentado mirando aquello, me temblaban las manos.

-Pero yo estuve en las cirugías de la noche, no puedes quejarte- sonrió el castaño dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa mientras el de cabellos oscuros lo miraba con una sonrisa.

De pronto el ambiente de la habitación se tensó, algo común para los que estaban ahí aunque siempre los tomaba por sorpresa. En segundos, Leo estaba sobre Guang besándolo con fuerza, sorbiendo sus labios mientras sus manos viajaban por debajo de la bata, tocando el cuerpo ajeno sobre la ropa.

-Sabes a cereza- susurró Leo contra los labios jadeantes del castaño.

-Leo…este…este no es…

-¿Un buen lugar? Eso no dijiste ayer… y antes de ayer- atacó el de cabellos oscuros besando su cuello sacándole nuevos sonidos y ligeros gemidos. A pesar de que llevaban tiempo en eso, para Guang siempre era una sorpresa ver a su amigo de esa manera cuando para los demás era tan serio y estoico.

Porque sí, hacía tiempo que tenían esos encuentros, sólo sexo, sin promesas ni palabras de amor, algo para descargar el estrés. Se conocían desde la escuela de medicina pero hasta hacía unos meses habían decidido tomar ese camino, aunque más que una decisión fue algo que los tomó sin avisar, una noche de copas y habían terminado en la cama del de la Iglesia.

Por eso ahora, Guang dejaba que las manos del latino viajaran por su cuerpo, acariciando todo a su paso, estrechándolo contra sí, besando sus labios en un beso húmedo y necesitado.

Las manos de Guang se aferraron al cuello de Leo mientras este lo dejaba sobre el escritorio, no tenían demasiado tiempo, tenía que ser ahora.

Dejó a Guang sobre el escritorio para comenzar a quitarse el cinturón y bajar su cremallera, para después hacerlo con el de cabellos cobrizos, bajando el pantalón y la ropa interior de un sólo movimiento dejándolo en uno de sus tobillos y viendo la clara excitación de Guang.

-¿Esperabas por esto?- susurró Leo acercándose a su cuello para subir y morder el lóbulo de su amante arrancándole un gemido.

-Tú también- respondió el otro llevando su mano hasta la erección de Leo acariciándola haciendo que el de cabellos castaños seseara.

-Abre la piernas- susurró el latino mirándolo intensamente mientras Guang sonreía de lado subiendo los pies al escritorio dejando los talones sobre este y sus piernas abiertas, expuesto. Leo lo miró unos segundos para después besar su cuello, pecho, abdomen, dio un lengüetazo al turgente miembro para después posar su boca contra la masculina entrada.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó Guang al sentir la lengua de Leo explorarlo, después uno de sus dedos acompañó a la lengua, dilatándolo lo más rápido posible evitando lastimarlo.

Después de tres dedos dentro, Guang se movía contra la mano de Leo que con la otra estaba masturbándose aliviando el dolor, sacó sus dedos para abrir el cajón de lado y sacar un bote de lubricante.

Embadurnó su erección ante la ansiosa mirada del latino, quien abrió más las piernas dejándolo entrar.

Los embates comenzaron lentos, dejando que Guang se acostumbrara a la intromisión, y una vez hecho, las caderas de Leo se movieron rápido y certero, alcanzado el punto de placer de Guang quien comenzaba a gemir con fuerza.

-Shhh… nos oirán- jadeó Leo haciendo que Guang lo estrechara contra sí y mordiera ligeramente su hombro amortiguando sus gemidos.

-Sí… ah, sí…. ah, Leo- gemía Guang sin control anunciando que se acercaba al orgasmo, por lo que el latino tomó su erección y la acarició con fuerza para que terminarán juntos.

La esencia del castaño terminó sobre su abdomen mientras la de Leo llenaba el interior de Guang, suspiraron y se quedaron unos minutos uno contra otro, descansando. Una vez limpios y con sus ropas en su lugar, se sonrieron.

-Nos vemos en la noche, llevas vino- se despedía Guang saliendo de la oficina de Leo prometiendo con una mirada que eso era sólo el comienzo de una noche intensa.


	3. Capítulo 3

-¿Yuri? Hermano ¿Anya habló contigo?- hablaba Georgi por teléfono.

-Sí, de hecho salimos juntos del hospital, me dijo lo de Likyan, ahora mismo estamos en tu casa.

-¡Dios!, gracias, sé que debía preguntarle primero a Yuuri, pero necesitábamos tu opinión como su Pediatra.

-Es sólo una dermatitis por contacto, de todas maneras ya le hablé al katsudon para preguntarle- respondía Yuri mientras miraba a Anya darle de desayunar a su pequeño.

-Sabes que odia las consultas por teléfono.

-También yo y henos aquí- soltó el rubio con una sonrisa -Como sea, quiero pedirte un favor.

-Claro.

-Mañana saldré tarde, ¿Puedes pasas por los niños a la escuela?

-Sabes que sí, aunque también deberías dejarlos con nosotros, sabes que Anya siempre quiere tenerlos.

-Sí, muchas gracias, pero no quiero causarles problemas.

-Jamás los causas, hermano. Nos vemos mañana, descansa- se despidió el ruso de cabellos oscuros de su hermanastro terminando la llamada y volviendo a sus consultas.

-Ambos necesitamos descansar, espero que Likyan me deje hacerlo- sonreía Anya mirando a su pequeño de cinco años que desayunaba mientras Yuri guardaba el celular en su pantalón.

-¿Puedo ir con tío Yuri?- preguntaba el pequeño castaño mirando a su mamá con un puchero.

-No, el tío Yuri debe descansar, pero mañana vendrán tus primos.

-Nos vemos mañana, le das el medicamento- dijo Yuri besando la frente de su sobrino y la mejilla de su cuñada.

\---------------------------

Al día siguiente, la jornada hospitalaria comenzó, unos salían y otros más entraban, Yuri llegaba con un termo en su mano izquierda.

-Yurio, ¿Qué tal está Likyan?- preguntaba alcanzando a su amigo en uno de los pasillos.

-Parece que bien, llamé a Anya esta mañana, al parecer si fue lo que dijiste- Yuuri sonrió tomando el termo de su amigo dándole un sorbo.

\- ¿Y cómo están los niños? Hace días que no los visito.

-Bien, hoy les toca pasar la tarde con Georgi, ya sabes que adoran a Likyan.

-Yo lo adoro, es tranquilo, no como un par que conozco.

-Cállate- dijo el rubio mirándolo con desdén -¿Nos vemos para comer?

-Sí, avísale a Seung, parece que hoy será un día tranquilo.

-Sólo si le dices a Víktor que no ingrese cosas innecesarias- el nipón se alzó de hombros -Por cierto ¿Cómo les fue anoche?

-Estuvo bien, Minako prefirió no ir, así que sólo quedamos Christophe, Viktor y yo, ya nos hacía falta beber unos tragos, sobre todo a Víktor, urgencias lo está consumiendo.

-A cualquiera, el servicio de urgencias te consume el alma, pero Víktor eligió ese infierno

-Y que lo digas- dijo Yuuri sonriendo devolviéndole el termo a su amigo.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato- sonreía el rubio caminando hasta su oficina donde su residente lo recibió.

-Doctor Plisetsky, buenos días- saludaba el joven con el rostro impreso de cansancio.

-Buen día Kesar, ¿Me entregas la guardia?

-Claro, voy por los expedientes.

\----------------------------

-¿Puedo pasar?- sonreía Seung abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Phichit quien le sonrió asintiendo.

-Seung, qué gusto, hacía tiempo que no venías a visitarme- saludó el tailandés mientras el azabache le tendía un vaso de café –Gracias.

-Bueno, es que tú tampoco te paseabas mucho por aquí.

-Sí… lo sé y ahora todo el mundo debe burlarse- dijo el moreno con algo de pesar y enojo a lo que Seung sólo le alzó de hombros.

-No debe importarte lo que piensen los demás.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así me siento como un idiota.

-No lo eres, bueno quizá un poco- dijo el coreano haciéndolo reír -Y ¿Qué tal va tu residente? Hace tiempo que no hablamos- decía sentándose frente a Phichit quien ahora tenía un mejor semblante.

-Me agrada, es algo serio, pero sabe hacer las cosas y las hace bien, además está a cargo de los internos de Cirugía General, tiene mucho trabajo y aún así responde bien.

-Será un gran especialista.

-Cierto y, ¿Qué tal le va a Tidian?- preguntaba el tailandés por el residente de su amigo, un chico ruso del cual Seung estaba a cargo.

-Bien, ayer lo dejé hacer una cirugía y todo salió a la perfección.

-Eso es porque eres un gran mentor- Seung frunció los labios en una sonrisa y asintiendo lentamente para después levantarse.

-Si gustas ir a comer con Yurio, Yuuri y yo sabes dónde encontrarnos, nos vemos después- se despidió el azabache con una sonrisa.

\----------------------------

-Necesito que dirección me firme ésta autorización, regreso en un momento, Kesar- dijo Yuri con un par de papeles en sus manos. Debía hacer una referencia al hospital de oncología y para ello necesitaba la firma de Otabek.

Subió hasta la oficina del kazajo, pero no había nadie en recepción, no le pareció extraño, Kanako solía ir por copias o a comprar alguna golosina. Así que se acercó a la puerta tocó un par de veces sin respuesta.

-¿Otabek?- preguntó abriendo la puerta encontrarse con una imagen poco agradable.

Otabek se encontraba en su escritorio.

Con Emil Nekola con las piernas abiertas y Otabek entre ellas besándolo fervientemente, por suerte aún estaban vestidos.

-Espero afuera- sentenció Yuri cerrando la puerta, pero advirtiendo que no se iría, ese no era un lugar para esa clase de intimidad.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Emil saliera de la oficina completamente apenado sin mirar a Yuri quien pasó enseguida a la oficina.

-Lo lamento.

-No es la primera vez, deberías ponerle seguro a la puerta- dijo el rubio acercándose al lugar, pero sin sentarse, casi podía sentir el calor de Emil por el lugar dejándole una incomodidad en el estómago.

-Deberías tocar antes de entrar.

-Lo hice- Otabek chistó sentándose y acomodándose la corbata -¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, necesito tu firma para una referencia al hospital de Oncología.

-¿Otro niño?

-Sí, espero sólo sea algo leve, pero prefiero que lo vigilen ahí- el kazajo extendió su mano para recibir los papeles y firmarlos mientras por la cabeza de Yuri pasaba una duda que externó. -¿Emil no salía con Michele?

-No lo sé.

-Bien, no te metas en problemas- el kazajo lo ignoró -¿Te veo en la noche?

-Claro- sonrió mientras Yuri dejaba el lugar con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, uno que ya conocía muy bien, pero no podía acostumbrarse a él.

\---------------------------

-Minako, hay una paciente que necesito que veas- decía Víktor entrando a la oficina de la castaña, quien asintió levantándose de su lugar para acompañarlo a la sala de urgencias.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es su quinto embarazo, sin método de planificación y viene sangrando- la joven asintió caminando a su lado.

-¿Está embarazada?

-Estaba- dijo Víktor con una mueca confusa.

-¿Abortó?

-Sí, pero ella se lo provocó, ahora viene con una hemorragia y pidiendo un método de planificación.

-Me haría millonaria si me pagaran por cada caso de estos- dijo la castaña con algo de pesar y molestia.

-Supongo que hay personas que no deberían tener hijos.

-Y otras como tú que se están tardando- dijo haciendo que Víktor la mirara contrariado.

-No es lo mío, ¿Cómo está Celine?

-Bien, sólo que reprobó matemáticas, aunque ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Es igual a su padre.

-Si no fuera gay ya te hubiese hecho otro hijo- decía el platinado sonriéndole a la castaña quien sólo rodó los ojos.

-Si no fueras gay, ni siquiera hablaría contigo, pervertido- sonrió la joven ara después llegar a la cama donde se encontraba la paciente del ruso.

\---------------------------

La hora de la comida había llegado, así que los tres amigos salieron a comer al restaurante que solían frecuentar desde que trabajaban en ese lugar. Ordenaron y comenzaron a platicar, aunque Yuri estaba particularmente callado y mirando hacia algún punto en la nada.

-¿Yuri? ¿Yurio?- escuchó el rubio de pronto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien?- de pronto se dio cuenta que sus amigos habían notado su cambio de ánimo, debía decirles lo que había visto.

-Vi a Otabek con Emil.

-¿Qué?- dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-En su oficina, ellos estaban besándose.

-¿Pero qué dices? Se supone que Emil está con Michele- exclamó Seung bastante sorprendido mientras Yuuri se había quedado sin palabras.

-Lo mismo creí, pero al parecer ahora está con Otabek, de nuevo- habló Yuri alzándose de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a lo que decía.

-No puedo creer que Emil haya hecho eso, o quizá terminó con Michele, deberíamos investigar- decía Yuuri bufando.

-¿Creen que sea definitivo?- preguntaba Seung mientras sus amigos le dedicaban una mirada significativa –Tienen razón, olviden lo que dije.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los días en el hospital de San Petersburgo nunca eran aburridos, quizá estresantes y laboriosos, pero nunca aburridos y sobre todo cuando los chismes estaban al por mayor.

-Michele, necesito ingresar a un paciente- hablaba Leo llegando al quirófano donde Michele se encontraba descansando sobre una de las camillas de recuperación.

-¿De qué es?

-Se lastimó la mano con una motosierra ¿Quieres más detalles?- el italiano bufó levantándose perezosamente de la camilla yendo hacia Leo.

-Bien, metámoslo, pero tú hablarás con Min sin tardas más de 2 horas- rezongó mientras el latino rodaba los ojos. Min-So Park era la encargada de Cirugía General y era sabido que se molestaba que le retrasaran alguna de sus cirugías.

-Sí, no tardaré demasiado, pero pasando a otra cosa, ¿Y Emil?

-¿Qué con él?

-Hace días que no los veo juntos.

-Regresó con Otabek, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo, todo el mundo lo sabe- decía Michele con un deje de molestia mientras caminaba hacia el quirófano.

-Sí que debe ser imbécil para volver con Otabek, ¿Cuánto le va a durar el gusto?

-También saliste con Otabek ¿Cierto?

-¿Y quién no? Antes tenía credibilidad, ahora nadie debería caer en sus redes sabiendo cómo es- decía mientras Michele le daba la razón, también había sido parte de su harem.

-Pues eso fue lo que sucedió, al menos nadie salió lastimado- sonreía Michele sin convencer a Leo quien asintió sólo para no indagar en el dolor de su compañero.

\-------------------------------------- 

En otro lado, dos hermanos entablaban una plática superflúa, como todas las mañanas que no había mucho qué hacer.

-¿Sabías que Minako está llevando a su hija con el paidopsiquiatra?- decía Georgi a Yuri quien revisaba el cajón de su hermano esperando encontrar algún medicamento bueno.

-¿Con Morooka?

-Sí, me dijeron que es bueno, al parecer le está ayudando a Celine con su déficit de atención.

-Yo debería llevar a los míos- bromeaba el rubio mientras Georgi le sonreía.

-Tus hijos están sanos.

-Aún- sonrió regresando a su lado con una pequeña caja en la manos. Georgi lo miró extrañado leyendo lo que su hermano llevaba.

-Pensé que ya lo habías dejado.

-Sabes que me cuesta dormir- dijo el rubio con una caja de clonazepam en las manos.

-Bien, no tomes demasiado.

-Oye, debo hablarte de algo, es sobre el hospital de Oncología- dijo Yuri haciendo que su hermano le prestara atención, aunque no duró demasiado, de pronto por las bocinas pudo esucharse una voz conocida.

_“Código naranja”_

-Es hora de trabajar- dijo el de cabellos azabaches saliendo de su consultorio para ir hacia el área de urgencias. Era una contingencia.

Era bien sabido que a pesar de no tener una especialidad específica para ese tipo de urgencias, nunca sobraban manos y a Yuri le encantaba ayudar.

\-------------------------------------

-¿Qué tenemos?- decía Anya llegando a la entrada de urgencias donde estaba Víktor junto a Phichit, Guang, Seung, Yuuri, Min y Christophe.

-Un tipo ebrio en un taxi arrolló a las personas que esperaban el autobús, por lo que dicen son seis los heridos.

Respondía Víktor quien se colocaba la bata amarilla al igual que los demás, listos para recibir a los heridos.

-¿Algo interesante?- preguntaba Yuri llegando junto a sus amigos.

-Será un día largo, tendremos una mañana agitada- decía Yuuri con una sonrisa, le gustaba trabajar bajo presión.

-Si hay alguna cirugía, cuenta conmigo Phichit- se ofreció Seung haciendo que sus amigos se miraran con una ligera sonrisa por el obvio interés del coreano.

-Gracias, Seung, esperemos que no sea nada grave- decía el tailandés mientras los demás asentían.

-Ahí viene- dijo Víktor viendo llegar la ambulancia y poniendo manos a la obra.

\--------------------------------

Por suerte, no hubo demasiados heridos de gravedad, Phichit y Seung se encontraban en el quirófano, así como Min siendo ayudada por Leo. Los demás se encontraban auxiliando en el área de urgencias a los menos afectados.

Yuri y Minako ayudaban a Christophe con las férulas, Víktor estaba con Yuuri haciendo curaciones y suturas, Guang y Anya apoyaban con las tomas de muestras.

De pronto, escucharon el llanto de un niño llegando en la camilla, Yuuri, qué era el más cercano, se adelantó para decirles que no había espacio, el lugar estaba lleno, pero en cuanto vio de quien se trataba, el color se le fue del rostro.

\--------------------------------

-Ahora, señor, necesito que no se mueva- hablaba Minako sosteniendo suavemente la pierna de un hombre de mediana edad mientras Chris y Yuri trataban de colocar el yeso, pero de pronto, una voz los alertó.

-¡Yuri!- el rubio reconoció la voz del nipón, y se escuchaba algo desesperado -¡Yuri!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en cuanto su amigo llegó a él algo alterado por correr.

-Es Milo… llegó a urgencias- enseguida Yuri abandonó a Chris para salir corriendo junto al nipón.

Llegaron al área de urgencias en donde un niño de aproximadamente diez años estaba sobre una camilla sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo y el rostro descompuesto en llano.

-¡Papi!

-Milo, cariño ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Yuri desconcertado llegando junto al niño, quien hipaba tratando de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Se cayó, Doctor, estaban en el receso jugando futbol, se tropezó y cayó- el rubio asintió y comenzó a inspeccionar a su pequeño, notando que al parecer sólo era su brazo izquierdo. Quiso moverlo, pero enseguida el niño lanzó un alarido, seguro era una fractura.

-¿Te duele algo más?

-Me duele todo- se quejó el pequeño haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Gracias, Maestra Natasha- agradeció Yuri tomando la mano de la maestra para después mirar a su hijo -Milo ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-No la dejaron venir- dijo el pequeño limpiando inútilmente sus lágrimas mientras la maestra acariciaba su cabeza.

-Iré por Christophe, enseguida estará en una suite- dijo Yuuri mirando todo aquello con angustia, el pequeño parecía tener demasiado dolor.

-También ve por el radiólogo, necesita un radiografía, por favor- el nipón asintió girándose notando que Minako, Christophe y los demás se habían acercado, parecían confundidos y sabía exactamente porqué.

-Chris, al parecer tiene una fractura- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al rizado, quien asintió acercándose al pequeño notando esos increíbles rasgos. -Milo, él es el Doctor Giacometti, te ayudará con tu brazo- soltó acariciando el rostro de su pequeño mientras este asentía mirando al doctor.

Yuuri miró aquello con preocupación, los demás seguían mirando la escena consternados y sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa.

En primer lugar, porque no todos sabían que Yuri tenía hijos y en segundo y más importante, porque el pequeño que estaba en la camilla tenía el cabello castaño y la mirada avellanada, rasgos idénticos de alguien que conocían muy bien. Estaba por decirles que volvieran a lo suyo cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Otabek Altin llegando para verificar la contingencia, pero en cuanto vio a la multitud reunida, no dudó en preguntar. Todos se giraron mirándolo extrañados por la escena que presenciaban y aún más cuando el niño le habló.

-¡Papá!


	5. Capítulo 5

**_12 AÑOS ANTES_ **

El estudiar medicina en el máximo Colegio de Medicina en en Moscú, era honorable, la mejor escuela del país y con los mejores egresados. Aunque la escuela era sólo el inicio de aquella travesía.

Justamente, tres amigos pertenecientes al honorable colegio, alumnos del primer año, se encontraban saliendo de una de sus clases.

-Qué flojera estar yendo a la clase de ese vejestorio, es aburrido- se quejaba Yuri Plisetsky.

-Al menos te tocó el laboratorio en la mañana, no como a mí- musitaba Yuuri Katsuki algo molesto.

-Yo tengo el mismo horario, Yuuri, así que no te quejes- agregaba Seung- Gil Lee.

-Además, Yurio, tú no puedes quejarte de los horarios, si llegas tarde o temprano, nadie te lo reprocha- y era cierto. El rubio vivía en un departamento junto a su hermanastro, pero era como si estuviese, solo ya que Georgi se encontraba en el internado y sus padres vivían al otro lado del país.

-No es su culpa que sus padres vivan tan lejos y que irónicamente siendo ruso, viva solo y tú siendo japonés vivas con tus padres

-Gracias por recordarme eso- se quejó el japonés.

-Por cierto, Yuri ¿Cómo le está yendo a Georgi?- preguntaba Seung.

-Creo que bien, aunque desea amanecer muerto todos los días- decía Yuri sin mucha importancia, sabía lo que su hermano estaba pasando.

-Dios, sólo por eso no quiero terminar- rezongó Yuuri con pesar mientras bebía un poco de café, de pronto, frente a ellos pasaba Otabek Altin junto a Nishigori y otro chico llamado Yuuto Omiki. El rostro de Yuri se iluminó siguiendo con la mirada al de cabellos cortos. Un joven kazajo de cuarto año que le robaba suspiros,.

-Olvídalo, Yurio, sabes lo que dicen de él- dijo el nipón mirando a su amigo reprendiéndolo.

-Sus parejas son desechables- agregó Seung mientras Yuri les restaba importancia.

-Lo sé, pero mirarlo no hace daño- dijo con una sonrisa -Iré por golosinas- se acercó a la cafetería del colegio para comprar mientras sus amigos lo esperaban.

-En eso tiene razón, ver no hace ningún mal, porque no hay que negarlo, Otabek está como quiere.

-Yuuri, compórtate, ¿Qué diría Minami?- le regañó Seung mientras el nipón se alzaba de hombros. Yuuri salía con Minami, un chico japonés de tercer año.

-El que salga con él no significa que esté ciego.

-Si hablamos de Otabek, me gusta más Nishigori- Yuuri hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras Seung sonreía alzándose de hombros.

-Oigan, creo que tendremos examen de anatomía la próxima semana, escuché a unos chicos- dijo Yuri llegando con caramelos para sus amigos quienes lo miraron asustados, no había nada peor que los exámenes de anatomía.

\------------------------------

-Hoy juega Minami en el equipo de soccer ¿Quieren ir?

-Pensé que lo habían sacado del equipo- dijo Yuri extrañado. Los tres se encontraban comiendo en una de las jardineras del plantel, como acostumbraban cada día.

-Al parecer entró nuevo, seguro estará en la banca, pero vamos ¿No? No tenemos nada qué hacer en dos horas- dijo Yuuri mientras sus amigos asentían desganados. Sus horarios eran algo desastrosos, con horas libres esperando la siguiente clase.

-Creo juegan contra el equipo de Otabek- dijo Seung llamando la atención de Yuri.

-Entonces vamos a ver al nugget hacer el ridículo- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras sus amigos rodaban los ojos.

Terminaron de comer para encaminarse a la cancha de soccer y en cuanto llegaron, Minami los estaba esperando recibiendo a Yuuri con un afectuoso beso, aunque no fue de importancia para sus amigos quienes estaban teniendo una mejor vista.

Yuri mirando a ese apuesto hombre de cabellos cortos y oscura mirada mientras Seung observaba las fuertes piernas de uno de los jugadores llamado Ivánk.

-Creo que me agrada el soccer.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yuri al escuchar a Seung murmurar quien enseguida negó.

-Nada, vamos, sentémonos- caminaron hasta las gradas para elegir un lugar siendo alcanzados por Yuuri.

El partido comenzó, no era algo emocionante ya que a ninguno les gustaba, pero apoyaban al equipo de Minami, aunque Yuri se moría por gritar el nombre de Otabek, y no fue él exactamente quien lo hizo, si no sus compañeros al observar que el balón que había pateado el castaño se desviaba algo lejos de la portería.

Para terminar en el rostro de Yuri.

-¡Yuri!- el cuerpo del rubio cayó hacía atrás, siendo detenido por una de las gradas evitando una caída algo fuerte, Seung y Yuuri se levantaron enseguida para socorrerlo.

-¡Diablos! Lo siento- gritaba Otabek subiendo las gradas para disculparse con Yuri, quien parecía estar bien, sólo un poco adolorido tomándose con una mano la frente.

-Descuida, estoy bien- sonrió Yuri, sólo así, sus amigos soltaron las risas contenidas por lo gracioso que había sido el golpe.

-¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?

-No, no es para tanto, no tiras tan fuerte- decía Yuri mientras Otabek se relajaba y sus amigos le llamaban para continuar con el partido.

-Bien, espérame, te invitaré una soda como disculpa- el rubio asintió aún sin creer lo que el mayor le decía, al igual que Seung y Yuuri, quienes miraban todo con una sonrisa y algo asombrados.

\-------------------------------

-¿Así que vas en primer año? ¿Por qué nunca te había visto?- indagaba Otabek.

Estaban sentados en una de las jardineras del plantel comiendo un par de paletas heladas, eso había elegido Yuri en lugar de la soda, ya que era una época del año algo calurosa. Seung, Yuuri y los demás estaban alejados de ellos, pero los amigos del rubio no lo perdían de vista.

-Quizá porque es un colegio grande.

-Si tal vez por eso, además de que nunca olvidaría esa mirada- dijo el castaño mirando a Yuri quien enseguida negó sonriendo.

-Soy ruso ¿Qué esperabas?

-Bueno, en Kazajistán no tenemos miradas tan lindas, miradas como la de un soldado- Yuri frunció el ceño, pero sonreía.

-¿Todos son como tú? Así de malos tiradores- se burló el ruso haciendo que el kazajo sonriera.

-No, sólo mi hermana- dijo sonriéndole. Yuri trataba de no ser tan obvio al mirarlo y tratar de grabarse cada una de sus expresiones, pero nunca se imaginó que Otabek Altin le dedicara una mirada y mucho menos tenerlo así de cerca.

-Y si eres de Kazajistán ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía sólo diez años, así que un tío nuestro se hizo cargo de mi hermana menor y de mi. Celestino ha sido nuestro padre desde entonces.

Estuvieron hablando un par de horas más, pero sus amigos no fueron tan pacientes, así que hasta el día siguiente le llovieron las preguntas.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntaba Seung mientras Yuri sonreía y casi suspiraba al recordar esa plática con el kazajo.

-Ya se los dije, además, su hermana está saliendo con Nishigori, debes olvidarte de él- Seung hizo un puchero resoplando mientras Yuuri reía.

-Bueno, ya diste un avance y gracias a un balonazo- se reía el japonés secundado por los otros dos, de pronto fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Adiós, Yuri!- gritó Otabek pasando frente a ellos con algo de prisa, seguro iba a una clase, le sonrió y siguió su camino dejando a Yuri embelesado sin saber que esa sonrisa sería el comienzo de todo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Conforme pasaban los días, Otabek Altin permanecía más y más atento a lo que Yuri Plisetsky hacía y al rubio no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, es más, lo disfrutaba.

-Creo que tienes a Otabek a tus pies- sonreía Yuuri mientras el ruso caminaba a su lado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, chustó fingiendo mirarlo con molestia.

-No digas idioteces, katsudon.

-No son idioteces, es un halago, Otabek es de los más apuestos del colegio- Yuri asintió dándole la razón, y era cierto, se sentía halagado con ello, pero aún no podía creer que pudiera fijarse realmente en él.

-Deberías salir con él, invítalo al cine o a comer- era el turno de hablar de Seung, parecía ser el menos convencido por los antecedentes del kazajo, por eso había sugerido aquello, para saber si Otabek era de fiar.

-Sí, estaba pensando en algo, tal vez el cine, no sé, no me gustan las cursilerías- dijo Yuri mientras tomaba una papa frita -Aunque debería seducirlo y dormir con él.

-No, Yurio, no- negó Yuuri con la voz casi en un susurro mientras el rubio se alzaba de hombros.

-Bien, no, pero sí invítalo a salir, así sabrás sus intenciones- Yuuri agradeció que Seung externó lo que él pensaba -Aunque sí te digo algo, Yuri, no te ilusiones demasiado- finalizó el coreano mientras Yuri asentía, después se adelantó para comprar golosinas, fue cuando el rubio aprovechó para mirar al nipón esperado que él le dijera algo diferente.

-Seung tiene razón, Yurio, no te ilusiones, pero disfrútalo- sonrió haciendo que Yuri le dedicara una media sonrisa no muy convencido.

\---------------------------------

Para Yuri era difícil no ilusionarse, su autoestima no estaba por los cielos así que si alguien le prestaba un poco de atención, caía rendido. Así había sido con sus dos relaciones anteriores, con ambas creyó que era algo formal, pero simplemente no funcionó y eso dejó su amor propio por los suelos. A pesar de que todo el mundo le decía que era demasido apuesto, incluso hermoso, él no podía creer aquello, era alguien común, sin nada especial que ofrecer.

Iba saliendo de una clase y pensando precisamente en ello, estaba por encontrarse con Seung y Yuuri, quienes tenían una clase diferente cuando Otabek se cruzó en su camino.

-Hey, Yuri, hola- saludó el castaño, quien venía solo.

-Ah… hola Otabek- respondió el rubio algo sorprendido para después sonrojarse.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Voy a encontrarlos en las jardineras ¿Y los tuyos?

-Tienen clase, así que estoy libre ¿Vamos por una soda?

-Claro- aceptó el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces.

Fueron hacia la cafetería para comprar un par de sodas y algunas frituras para después sentarse en una banca alejada.

-¿Qué clases estás tomando, Yuri?

-Anatomía del aparato circulatorio, músculoesquelético, anatomía patológica, biología molecular, y embriología.

-Creo que odie cada una de ellas, ahora no es diferente, pero al menos ya no me aburro- sonreía Otabek mientras Yuri lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno, el que me aburra no quiere decir que no me guste, en verdad me gusta, sé que debemos pasar por esto antes de ir a un hospital y eso me desespera- Yuri asintió lentamente dándole algo de razón.

-Dijiste que tu padre es médico

-Sí, Celestino es neurocirujano- dijo Otabek con una sonrisa.

La vida de Otabek Altin no era un cuento de hadas, su madre Aiday había muerto durante el parto, su padre, Rustam, cayó en el alcoholismo así que Celestino, el mejor amigo de su padre, se hizo cargo de él y de su hermana. Cuando Rustam murió, Celestino tuvo la custodia completa, sacándolos adelante y convirtiéndose en su padre.

-Por él es que estoy aquí y quiero seguir sus pasos, es director del hospital de San Petersburgo- continuó el kazajo con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

-Vaya, eso es increíble.

-Bueno, Yuri, dime algo sobre ti.

-¿Te mencioné que tengo un hermanastro? Mi madre se casó con Yakov, quien ya tenía a Georgi cuando conoció a mi madre quien ya me tenía a mí. Mi padre murió cuando mi madre estaba embarazada.

-Lo lamento.

-Descuida, Yakov es mi padre ahora, pero mencionaste a tu hermana, ¿Qué estudia?

-Yuko estudia leyes, pero está por terminar, sólo le falta un año, quizá entonces Nishigori le pida matrimonio.

-Eso suena increíble.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes, Yuri?

-Sólo Georgi, él está en el internado ahora, quiere ser psiquiatra.

-Vaya, la psiquiatría y la neurología van de la mano, quizá incluso trabajemos juntos.

-Sería genial- sonrió sólo de pensarlo.

-Incluso contigo, Yuri ¿Qué especialidad quieres?

-Pediatría, pero no estoy casado con esa idea, si no puedo hacer la especialidad quizá haga algún diplomado o una maestría.

-Tienes una mentalidad increíble- sonrió el de cabellos castaños acercándose al rubio colocando su mano en su rostro, Yuri se sonrojó de inmediato mirándolo casi con miedo con las manos temblándole sobre las piernas al sentir el aliento del kazajo rozar su rostro, sus manos se hacían puños sobre su patalón observando como el castaño se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Yuri! Con que aquí estabas, gato escurridizo- decía Yuuri llegando hasta ellos junto a Seung. Fue entonces que Otabek se alejó dejando a un Yuri ofuscado y agitado.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, debo irme y tengo clase y… adiós Yuri- se despidió el kazajo dejando a los tres amigos mirándose extrañados.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Seung. El rubio aún parecía absorto con lo que estuvo por pasar o lo que imaginaba que iba a suceder, aunque enseguida retiró de su mente esas absurdas ideas.

-Nada, sólo hablábamos.

-Yo no vi que hablaran- dijo Yuuri sentándose a un lado del rubio codeándole el costado haciendo que Yuri negara rodando los ojos, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo y a la vez su molestia por ser interrumpido.

-Déjame, katsudon, de verdad, sólo hablábamos, eso hacen los amigos, como lo que justamente estamos haciendo ahora.

-Pues puede que él no quiera sólo hablar.

-Yuuri, deja de llenarle la cabeza de ideas, aunque ¿Quién no se fijaría en ti? Eres demasiado apuesto.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella afirmación que hacia Seung, no era muy afín de decir ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos a sus amigos.

-¿Gracias?

-De nada, ahora, creo que deberíamos ir por algo de comer, muero de hambre.

\---------------------------------

Un par de días después y con Otabek aún sobre él, Yuri se dirigía hacia las jardineras para esperar a sus amigos, aunque al único que encontró fue a Seung.

-¿Y Yuuri?

-Veníamos juntos y después Minami apareció, supongo que fueron al su departamento- dijo Seung dando a entender lo que solían hacer esos dos en el departamento del rubio. Yuri se alzó de hombros dispuesto a esperar a Otabek, quien ya tenía la costumbre de acompañarlos cuando estaban libres.

-¿Esperamos a Otabek?- preguntó, Seung asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su termo de té.

Unos minutos después apareció Yuuri, pero algo estaba mal, venía solo, alterado y con el rostro descompuesto entre el enojo y el llanto.

-Katsudon, ¿Qué…?

-Me engañó, el idiota me engañó… yo…- gimoteaba el nioón llevando sus manos a su rostro con un notable temblor.

-Tranquilo, Yuuri ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Seung tomando a su amigo del hombro notando que temblaba.

-El imbécil de Minami, me terminó y… después llegó el imbécil amigo de Otabek, el tal Yuuto Omiki… ellos están saliendo… lo golpeé… y

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A quién?- exclamó Yuri sorprendido, conocía a Yuuri, él no era agresivo, siempre era más del tipo pasivo.

-A Minami… y a Yuuto cuando se interpuso la segunda vez- amitió haciendo que sus amigos soltaran un gritpo ahogado.

-Pero, Yuuri…

-¿Saben qué? olvídenlo, es un idiota que no vale la pena, salgamos- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas inútilmente.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Yuri con cautela acercándose a su amigo para tomar su hombro, apoyándolo.

-Sí, no… no lo sé, es un… idiota- musitó Yuuri descomponiendo el rostro a causa del llanto, se acercó a Yuri para abrazarlo y llorar abiertamente. Seung miró aquello con tristeza, Yuuri Katsuki era una persona que se entragaba, sabía que amaba a Minami y ahora tenía un corazón roto, algo que cambiaría su manera de ser, ya que algo más se había roto dentro de él y era la cereza del pastel para rematar su vida de mierda.

\---------------------------------

Después de clases, con un Yuuri más tranquilo, pero con el odio a flor de piel, fueron al departamento del rubio, Seung los alcanzaría más tarde ya que debía pedirle permiso a sus padres para salir. Yuuri por su parte, sólo tenía que hacerle una llamada a su madre, Hiroko, quien no tenía mucha consideración ni atención con él después de su reciente divorcio.

-¿Me prestas algo para salir?- preguntaba el japonés hurgando en el armario del rubio quien sonrió al verlo un poco más animado.

-Sabes que sí, aunque no sé si te quede, cerdo- se burló Yuri mientras el nipón le lanzaba una camisa al rostro, el rubio necesitaba poner a su amigo se buen humor.

-¿Invitaste a Otabek?

-Sí, le dije que saldríamos, dijo que llevaría a su hermana.

-Genial.

-Oye ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Yuuri se giró para sentarse en la cama del rubio quien lo siguió.

-Sobreviví a mis padres, a su divorcio y a su ahora nueva vida. Mi padre lejos, mi madre atormetando a Mari y a mí cuando estamos en casa y ahora esto- dijo resoplando -Minami fue el primer hombre en mi vida y en mi cama, no será fácil, pero lo superaré.

-Eso espero, Yuuri, de verdad.

-Ahora quiero matarlo y sé que si lo veo me lanzaré a llorar, pero lo superaré- dijo con media sonrisa -Todo pasa Yuri, y esto también pasará.

-De acuerdo, sabes que estaremos ahí para sostenerte.

-Y sí que lo harán, soy peso muerto- sonrió el japonés levantándose para seguir buscando ropa en el armario de Yuri mientras este lo miraba torciendo el gesto. Era malo sentir lástima por alguien, pero no sabía cómo interpreatar lo que sentía por su amigo, era una excelente persona a pesar de todo lo que sucedía en su vida, no merecía más mierda y no merecía nada de eso.

\---------------------------------

-¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Bien, ellos siempre están bien- dijo Seung sonriéndole a Yuuri.

-Aún no entiendo por qué invitaron a Otabek, pensé que sólo seriamos los tres.

-Yuuri, ten consideración por Yurio, es su oportunidad- hablaba Seung mientras el nipón se alzaba de hombros y el rubio rodaba los ojos -Sólo no cedas tan fácil, Yurio, espera el momento adecuado y que sea él quien caiga a tus pies- señaló. Yuri asintió lentamente porque muy en su interior sabía que no tenía a Otabek a sus pies, el kazajo lo tenía a él.


	7. Capítulo 7

Los tres amigos llegaron al bar, bajaron del auto de Yuri dispuestos a esperar a los Altin, quienes ya los esperaban en la entrada.

-Ay, demonios, es hermosa- susurró Seung caminando a un lado de Yuri quien admiraba a la joven que acompañaba a Otabek. Ambos eran muy parecidos, de tez bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos avellana, y aquella bella joven venía acompañada de Nishigori.

-Hola- saludó Yuri al kazajo mayor, quien le sonrió.

-Chicos, les presento a mi hermana Yuko Altin y a Nishigori ya lo conocen- la joven les sonrió -Yuko, ellos son Yuri Plisetsky, Seung y Yuuri.

-Hola, un gusto- los tres saludaron a la joven y a su pareja. Yuko tenía un rostro casi infantil y con una sonrisa marcada, algo diferente a su hermano, quien parecía no tener expresión alguna la mayoría del tiempo.

Después de los saludos decidieron entrar, fue entonces que notaron que el lugar era una discoteca, algo que alegró a Yuuri quien tenía ganas de beber y bailar para olvidar al imbécil de su exnovio.

-Oye, Yuuri, ¿No es ese tu compañero de Bioquímica?- preguntaba Seung señalando con el mentón a un chico de cabellos grises acompañado por quienes al parecer eran sus amigos.

-Oh, sí, Víktor Nikiforov, pero no tengo humor para hablar con él- negó el nipón sin importancia.

-Pues por lo que me has contado parece que al tipo le gustas, además es mayor que tú, eso es sexy. Es muy apuesto.

-No digas idioteces, sólo le ayudo con sus tareas, es todo- dijo haciendo un mohín -Ahora, mejor pidamos una mesa y un par de tragos, necesito ahogar mis penas- se quejó mientras Seung se alzaba de hombros.

Unos minutos después ya estaban sentados, Otabek junto Seung y Yuuri mientras Yuko y Nishigori parecían haber acaparado la atención del rubio.

-¿Eres compañero de Beka?

-No, él es de primer año ¿Cierto, Yuri?- interrumpió Nishigori haciendo que el ruso asintiera con una sonrisa.

-Sí, conocí a Otabek en un partido de soccer, por un golpe a decir verdad.

-Y qué golpe- reía Nishigori mientras Yuri lanzaba una carcajada al recordar aquello, mientras, Yuuri, Seung y Otabek parecían también pasarla bien, aunque el japonés no se había tardado en pedir una botella de alcohol y comenzar a beberla sin parar.

-Seung estuvo a punto de seducir al profesor de anatomía si no le colocaba la calificación que pedía en el examen- gritaba Yuuri por encima del ruido de la música. Seung rodó los ojos comenzando a negar aunque sabía que eso era cierto.

-Pero si es un anciano- decía Otabek sorprendido.

-Lo que dice no es verdad- decía el coreano con una mueca -El viejo parece odiarme, quería ponerme una mala califiación cuando era obvio que había sacado la máxima, y sólo mencioné que…

-Que serías capaz de invitarlo a salir si con ello lo lograbas.

-Bien, no lo recordaba así, pero sí- los tres rieron ante aquella anécdota, Yuuri le dio un gran trago a su vaso, Otabek lo observó con algo de tristeza y se atrevió a hablarle.

-Oye, Yuuri, lamento que lo tuyo con Minami haya terminado.

-¿Sabías de lo suyo con Yuuto?

-No, a todos nos sorprendió, pero descuida, no lo tendrás cerca- prometió el kazajo mientras Yuuri hacía una mueca entre una sonrisa y la incomodidad.

-Lo único que necesito cerca a ésta bella botella y al delicioso coreano que tengo a un lado.

-¡Déjame!- gritaba Seung mientras Yuuri comenzaba a manosearlo como broma, Otabek negó con una sonrisa y se giró para ver a su hermana reír junto a Yuri.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Tu hermana es mucho más divertida que tú- reía Yuri, al parecer esas copas que llevaba encima lo hacían más extrovertido.

-¿Eso crees?- sonrió el kazajo acercándose un poco, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Hey, Beka, le conté a Yuri de la vez que papá nos obsequió un par de patinetas porque al parecer estaba perdiendo los cabales y te fracturaste una pierna.

-Imagínate todo el verano soportando a ésta loca- se quejó Otabek negando con una sonrisa. Aquella vez, cuando Yuko se había perdido todo el verano para cuidar de él, habían sido buenos tiempos, siempre le agradecería a su hermana por cuidar de él.

-Debió ser terrible, aunque no tanto como cuando soporté a mamá durante la menopausia junto a la adolescencia de Georgi, era un campo de guerra- señaló Yuri haciendo un ademán de un escalofrío mientras sonreía.

-Ganas por ésta vez, Yuri- dijo Yuko dándole un sorbo a su bebida para después tomar a Nishigori de la mano e ir a la pista de baile.

-Iré a fumarme un cigarrillo, ¿Vamos?- sonrió Otabek.

-De hecho, también quiero uno- ambos se levantaron para salir del lugar.

Una vez afuera, sacaron sus cajetillas para tomar un cigarrillo y encenderlos, Otabek encendió el de Yuri quien al sentir la cercanía casi se atragantaba con el humo agradeciendo a la oscuridad por ocultar su seguro sonrojo.

-¿Yuuri y Seung…?- indagó Otabek sin saber realmente cómo hacerlo, pero Yuri comprendió riendo de repente negando con una sonrisa.

-No, no, no, los tres somos amigos desde que entramos a Medicina, siempre hacemos bromas el uno con el otro.

-Sí, eso creí, así que ¿No tienes a nadie?

-¿Eh?

-No sales con nadie, eso quise decir- afirmó Otabek mientras Yuri hacia un ademán de pensar.

-Mmm, no, creo que no- sonrió haciendo que el kazajo le devolviera el gesto.

-Genial, porque he notado cómo me miras- Yuri lo miró asombrado -Y no te incomodes, es halagador viniendo de ti- se quedó sin habla dejando que Otabek continuara -Eres muy apuesto y divertido, pero por ahora no busco una relación formal ¿Entiendes?

-Claro… yo… amm…no voy a negar que me gustas es cierto- Otabek lo miró con media sonrisa -Ahora mejor voy adentro esto es…- Yuri se dio la vuelta resoplando, pero fue detenido por el kazajo quien le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-No, no lo entendiste, me refiero a que no busco algo formal Yuri, pero tú y yo podemos divertirnos, podemos estipular un trato.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- preguntaba, le interesaba aquello, el sólo estar cerca de Otabek lo asfixiaba y parecía no poder pensar con claridad y menos con las copas que tenía en su organismo.

-Podemos ser amigos con derechos- Yuri lo miró sin creerlo aún, pero _¿Por qué no creerlo?_ Otabek era ese tipo de hombre, aunque lo que no creía aún es que se lo ofreciera precisamente a él, de entre todos, a él.

-¿Y cuál es el trato?

-Seguiremos como hasta ahora, con la diferencia de…- Otabek no terminó, se acercó a Yuri tomándolo por la cintura acercándolo hasta él para después unir sus labios.

En un principio fue un beso lento, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios, para después volverse más intenso, con Yuri abriendo sus labios permitiéndole a la lengua de Otabek explorarlo, sus manos fueron hasta el cuello del mayor acariciándolo mientras era besado con intensidad y pasión.

Fue así como dio inicio ese extraño idilio.

\----------------------------------

Entraron y se divirtieron con sus amigos, cuando no eran vistos se besaban fugazmente, sobre todo cuando los demás estuvieron algo ebrios, excepto Seung, quien cuidaba de Yuuri, hasta el momento en el que lo perdió.

Unas horas después, despidieron. Seung y Yuuri se fueron a la casa del ruso para dormir, después de todo era viernes y podían tomarse la noche y la mañana libres.

A la mañana siguiente, el japonés se despertó con una terrible resaca, le dolía la cabeza, tenía sed y la luz le molestaba. Se levantó al escuchar voces provenientes de la cocina de Yuri. Caminó hasta ahí tomándose la cabeza y notando que llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, princesa- saludaba Seung alzando la voz haciendo que hiciera una mueca de incomodidad al punzarle el cráneo, le dedicó una seña con el dedo medio mientras el coreano sonreía -Parece que la princesa está de malas.

-Ven, katsudon, desayuna- le habló Yuri colocando en la mesa un plato con un par de huevos fritos acompañados de tocino además de un poco de café y una botella de electrolitos.

-¿Tan mal estuve?

-Resumiendo- comenzó Yuri -Bailaste por un buen rato bebiendo shots como desquiciado, te acercaste a ese chico Nikiforov, quise alejarte, me empujaste y tiraste un trago en mi camisa para después irte con él. Lo besaste, robaste su trago y regresaste para sentarte y dormirte en el sillón- Yuuri escuchaba aquello con el rostro descomponiéndose con cada frase.

-¡Rayos! Ahora no podré quitármelo de encima y lamento lo de tu camisa.

-También deseaste que Minami se muriera, le reclamaste a Yuko el ser novia de Nishigori por ser demasiado hermosa y después tomaste a Otabek del cuello a punto de besarlo, cosa que me molesto y te alejé de él.

-Gracias por eso- dijo Yuuri tomando la botella de electrolitos y vaciándola al instante en su garganta.

-Pero fuera de eso, todo bien- sonreía Seung, parecía algo irritado, pero contento y burlesco por la forma de actuar del japonés, sabían que cuando bebía se convertía en otra persona.

-¿Y ustedes qué tal la pasaron?

-Sobrios.

-Basta, Seung, ¿No ves que nuestras princesa se convirtió en ogro?- Yuuri miró a sus amigos con ganas de golpearlos.

-Los odio.

-Oigan, debo contarles algo- dijo el rubio ignorando a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Sobre los besos que te dabas con Otabek?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el japonés mientras Seung miraba a Yuri con una sonrisa y el rubio se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. -Explícate, Yurio.

-Bien, ayer hablamos y él no quiere nada serio.

-¡¿Entonces qué carajos era todo eso?!- gritó Seung bastante molesto mientras un confundido Yuuri los miraba engullendo su desayuno.

-Quiere que seamos amigos con derechos- soltó el ruso sintiendo ahora todo el peso de aquel título.

-¿Te quiere coger sin ser tu novio y que nadie se entere?

-Si lo dices así se escucha mal.

-Y supongo que dijiste que sí- Yuri se sonrojó tomando un sorbo de café mientras Seung resoplaba negando y Yuuri sólo miraba a su amigo sin expresión alguna. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el rubio habló.

-Por favor digan algo.

-Es tu decisión y es tu cuerpo, pero sabes cómo terminan ese tipo de relaciones- aclaraba el coreano levantándose para dejar los platos sucios del desayuno.

-Seung tiene razón Yuri, aunque alguna vez conocí a una amiga que comenzó con un chico como su fuckboy y ahora tienen una relación formal- el rostro del rbuio pareció iluminarse con las palabras de Yuuri mientras Seung miraba al japonés con desprobación.

-Pues esperemos que eso suceda o mataré a Otabek Altin por jugar contigo- decía Seung, Yuri lo miró para después resoplar, realemente no se sentía bien con la situación, pero no tenía de otra, quería estar con el kazajo a como dé lugar.

-Lo haremos Yuri, tenlo por seguro, así que te sugiero trates de enamorarlo mientras te acuestas con él- Seung torció los ojos ante las palabras de Yuuri, aunque cabía la ligera posibilidad de que eso funcionara.

-Iré a bañarme antes de que llegue Georgi- dijo Yuri levantándose de su asiento, Seung comenzó a lavar los platos sucios en lo que Yuuri se servía un poco de jugo.

-Yuuri, anoche me dijiste algo extraño y que espero aclares- soltó el coreano una vez que Yuri estuvo lejos.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que Otabek Altin era el hombre más apuesto de la escuela y que ojalá te hubieras fijado en él antes que en Minami.

-Bien, no recuerdo eso, pero estaba ebrio.

-Las personas ebrias tienden a decir la verdad, Yuuri- le decía Seung con algo de reproche, el japonés se levantó y se recargó en el fregadero para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Pues no sé por qué lo dije, quizá porque es verdad, Otabek es muy apuesto, pero no te atrevas a creer que haría algo para lastimar a Yurio, de los dos soy quien más lo aprecia, así que no pienses cosas erróneas. Otabek está con Yuri ahora, de la forma que sea y si pueden llegar a algo más los apoyaré.

-Bien, eso espero en verdad Yuuri, porque algo me dice que ese tipo lo hará sufrir y no quiero una pena más en su vida.

-No la tendrá y por eso yo te pido que dejes de ser tan negativo- Seung chistó -Sé que no es lo que esperábamos que ocurriera, pero sabes cómo es Yurio y cómo se siente con Otabek, si puede llegar a algo serio con él de esta forma que así sea, sólo deja de hacerlo sentir mal.

-No soy negativo, soy realista, pero tienes razón, sólo que si algo no me parece se lo diré ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, ahora, jamás hablamos de esto ¿De acuerdo? me daré una ducha en el baño de Georgi, apesto a alcohol.

Terminó Yuuri yendo a la habitación del mayor de los rusos para darse una necesaria ducha mientras Seung pensaba en la situación de Yuri y hacia dónde le llevaría esa extraña relación.


	8. Capítulo 8

Llegó el lunes, Yuri estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabía cómo debía actuar frente a Otabek ahora que eran amigos con derechos. Sabía lo que implicaba aquello, sólo que no sabía cómo comenzar, nunca había tenido ese tipo de relación y tampoco era que no hubiese tenido sexo, simplemente todo era confuso.

Estaba llegando al colegio cuando sus amigos ya lo esperaban, parecía que querían decirle algo.

-Chicos, buenos días.

-Antes de que entremos a clase, debemos decirte algo- dijo Yuuri acercándose al ruso con prisa, sabía que seguro lo sermonearían.

-Acepta esa relación con Otabek, quizá funcioné y pasen a algo serio, algo formal- comenzó Seung haciendo que Yuri asintiera confundido, esas palabras viniendo del primero en decirle que no, era extraño, pero optimista.

-Pero, debes hablar con él y estipular ciertos términos- siguió el japonés.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Exclusividad- soltó Yuuri con seguirdad -Otabek no podrá acostarse con nadie más, sólo contigo. Así podrás asegurar que sólo duerme contigo, puedes justificarte diciendo que no quieres tener sífilis o herpes.

-Créeme, no quieres tener sífilis- dijo Seung haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran extrañados, el coreano se alzó de hombros dejando que Yuuri continuara.

-Que también es una razón, pero así lo tendrás sólo para ti y podrás enamorarlo.

-Ya había pensado en algo como eso, justamente por no compartir fluidos de alguien más- las muecas de Seung y Yuuri eran una obra de arte, el rubio les sonrió de lado, porque si algo conocían de su amigo es que cuando se proponía algo era un verdadero cabrón.

-Bien, sólo era eso, ahora cógete a Otabek Altin, pero cuídate- agregó Seung haciendo que Yuri sonriera incómodo mientras el nipón sonreía con suficiencia.

\----------------------------------

Saliendo de clases, Yuri esperaba a sus amigos en las jardineras, estaba nervioso, no había visto a Otabek en todo el día, quizá seguro sólo se había burlado de él y ahora lo evitaba. Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo tratando de no pensar en ello cuando alguien lo tomó por sorpresa colocando una mano en su cintura.

-Hola, Yura- susurró Otabek contra su oído separándose de inmediato dejando al ruso con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

-Otabek, ah… hola.

-Oye, me gustaría invitarte a mi casa pero Yuko estará haciendo unos trabajos y no creo que sea cómodo así que…

-En mi casa está bien, mi hermano se la pasa en el hospital y llega cada tercer día a dormir ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto, dame tu dirección y nos vemos al rato- decía el kazajo con una sonrisa mientras Yuri no podía controlar el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

-Claro- susurró tratando de no tartamudear sacando un pedazo de papel para indicarle su dirección al mayor quien lo tomó guardándolo en la bolsa trasera del pantalón para despedirse de Yuri con un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

-Así que hoy follas- musitó Yuuri saliendo con una sonrisa detrás de un árbol asustando al rubio, quien se giró para mirarlo con sorpresa y después algo molesto chasqueando la lengua.

-Cállate ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?- preguntó al ver salir a Seung con media sonrisa.

-El tiempo necesario para saber que además es un abusivo oportunista- espetó Seung con algo de acidez -Quiere acostarse contigo en tu casa, algo astuto a decir verdad.

-Seung, deja que Yurio se divierta, hace tiempo que no lo hace, creo que también te hace falta a ti.

-A mí no me hace falta nada- rezongó mirando al nipón con molestia.

-Yo creo que sí, y además yo no sé porque te pones en contra de que Yuri salga con Otabek si tú hiciste lo mismo con Hikaru.

-Ah, no, no cielo- reprochó Seung enseguida –Lo de Hikaru fue diferente, ninguno estaba enamorado, sólo había tensión sexual, nos acostamos dos veces y eso fue todo.

-Como sea, eso fue hace meses, así que necesitas sexo, es una necesidad fisiológica- seguía Yuuri mientras el rubio agradecía que la plática ya no se enfocaba en él.

-Oye ¿Ese no es Víktor?- dijo Seung de pronto como si se tratara del clima, pero sabiendo que con eso terminaría con los ataques del japonés.

-¡Diablos! Vámonos de aquí- enseguida el nipón ya estaba lejos de ellos, Yuri y Seung se miraron para después reírse y seguir a su amigo.

\----------------------------------

Por la tarde, Yuri era un manojo de nervios, esperaba que Otabek no lo dejase plantado o se sentiría aún más idiota.

Se sentó en el sofá para fumarse un cigarrillo mientas uno de sus pies golpeaba la baldosa y uno de sus dedos tamborileaba en su rodilla. Se levantó para prepararse un té y así matar un poco el tiempo.

Cuando estuvo lista la infusión, regresó al sofá con una taza humeante en sus manos, le dio un par de sorbos y estaba por encender otro cigarrillo cuando el timbre de la puerta se escuchó.

-Hola- saludó Otabek con una sonrisa en cuanto el ruso abrió la puerta, quien por un momento se quedó sin habla al verlo ahí frente a su puerta, luciendo tan apuesto como siempre con esa sonrisa ladina tan cínica que sólo lo hacía verse más étereo.

-Hola… adelante.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó entrando al departamento mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Bebía un poco de té ¿Gustas?

-No, gracias, hoy le tocó hacer la comida a Yuko lo que se resume a sólo carbohidratos y comí demasiado- sonreía el castaño mientras Yuri le daba un sorbo a su té tratando de controlar sus nervios. Se sentó en el sofá siendo imitado por el kazajo.

-Es sólo un poco de té.

-No, gracias ¿Y Georgi?

-Está de guardia, creo que es a lo que más temo de terminar la escuela, el internado.

-Lo sé, Yuko se la pasa burlándose, me queda un año y ya estoy muerto de nervios- sonreía Otabek mientras Yuri era el que estaba desquiciándose con la ansiedad que se acumulaba en su estómago. Sonrió bebiendo un poco de té sintiendo como el kazajo se acercaba a él, Yuri exhaló mirando hacia otro lado.

-Te mentiría si te dijiera que no estoy nervioso, pero…

-Cuéntame de nuevo de tu familia- sonrió Otabek tomando la mano de Yuri, quien se quedó por unos segundos sin habla para después aclararse la garganta y sonreír.

-Mi madre, Lilia, se casó con Yakov cuando yo tenía apenas dos años, él ya tenía a Georgi, me lleva cinco años, él…- Yuri no pudo continuar ya que los labios de Otabek se posaban sobre los suyos en un casto beso, casi tierno. El kazajo se separó un poco sólo para sonreírle de una manera que parecía pedirle permiso, Yuri lo miró unos segundos para después arrojarse sobre él.

Sus labios se movían con ferocidad, tratando de probar todo lo posible en castaño, quien no se quedaba atrás mordiendo los tiernos labios, lamiéndolos y entrando con fuerza en la tierna boca ajena. Sus manos se pasearon por la espalda del menor, conociéndola, estrujando su pequeña cintura mientras las manos de Yuri se aferraban al pecho del castaño.

Estaban recostados sobre el sofá, besándose, saciando esas ganas que tenían de consumir aquello desde que se conocieran, con diferentes motivos, pero con un mismo desenlace.

-Vamos a tu habitación- jadeó Otabek alejando lentamente a Yuri quien se encontraba sonrojado y con una mirada casi feroz, algo que descolocó al mayor. El ruso no parecía ser precisamente un amante apasionado, pero en ese mismo instante que vio la mirada que le dedicaba, aprendió que lo mejor era no juzgar.

-Claro- Yuri se levantó rápidamente extendiéndole su mano al kazajo para llevarlo a su habitación, no comprendía muy bien ni él mismo ese cambio de actitud, aunque con sus experiencias pasadas, las cuales no eran demasiadas, su actitud pasiva había quedado de lado en cuanto su líbido despertaba, y no era diferente con Otabek.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Otabek no tuvo tiempo de mirar a otro lado que a ese apuesto joven frente a él, lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo, haciendo que el menor sintiera su dureza dentro de sus pantalones. Besó su cuello lentamente arrancándole al rubio ligeros suspiros, afianzó más su cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra hacia a un lado ese sedoso cabello rubio para tener mayor acceso al nacarado cuello.

La piel blanquecina se rendía ante él tornándose rosada al contacto, tenía ganas de marcarlo, de dejarle una rojizas marcas a esa hermosa piel. Pero no lo hizo, no debía, por eso llevó sus manos hasta el vientre ajeno para pasear sus manos y ahora dejar que de la boca del menor brotaran pequeños gemidos.

Yuri se giró para unir sus labios de nuevo con los de Otabek, necesitaba sentirlo, memorizarse su sabor y su calor, sus manos fueron hasta la camisa para comenzar a retirarla mostrando su urgencia.

La ropa de ambos les estorbó y fue cayendo suelo, ahora estaban en ropa interior sobre la cama del menor, besándose, paseando sus manos por sus cuerpos. Pronto la mano de Otabek decidió hacer un viaje hacia el sur para comenzar a tocar la erección de Yuri quien gimoteaba y alzaba la cadera para más contacto sintiendo en su pierna el miembro ajeno, una sensación excitante y deliciosa.

Enseguida retiraron su ropa interior, estaban dispuestos a continuar y además estaban ansiosos por seguir con ello. Por eso en cuanto sus cuerpos se encontraron desnudos, no dudaron en frotarse para comenzar a conocer el calor del cuerpo ajeno y seguir con los gemidos que los volvían locos.

La mano de Yuri bajó hasta el prominente miembro de Otabek para estimularlo, jugar con él en sus manos, sentir ese calor que emanaba y la humedad que comenzaba a sentirse en la punta, sus labios se abrieron gimiendo contra el oído del mayor quien lo hacía de igual forma al sentir esa aventurada mano sobre él.

Sabía que no duraría demasiado de esa manera, por ello detuvo a Yuri para besarlo de nuevo lentamente, besar su cuello de nuevo, era aditivo, sus clavículas, sus lindos pezones rosados. Bajó por su pecho hasta su abdomen lamiendo y besando tiernamente el plano pasaje.

Sus manos se aferraron a la estrecha cintura, bajando lentamente por las torneadas piernas del de cabellos rubios, estrujándolas en momentos y besando la suave piel, llegó hasta el pubis donde se encontró con la erección de Yuri esperando por él. En verdad le sorprendió su pasividad al tener aquello entre las piernas, bien podría ser su activo con aquello, por eso lo miró con una sonrisa ladina, misma que le devolvió el menor empujando su cadera contra él indicándole lo que deseaba.

Otabek tomó aquél miembro entre sus manos para comenzar un lento y tortuoso vaivén, pero sin esperar más lo llevó a su boca sintiendo el fuerte y conocido sabor almizclado. De la boca de Yuri sólo salían alaridos y gemidos, una de sus manos estrujaba las sábanas y la otra la llevó hasta la cabeza de Otabek indicándole el ritmo, se sentía tan bien teniendo a ese hombre entre sus piernas.

Y mientras Yuri disfrutaba de las atenciones de Otabek, este por su parte comenzó a utilizar la saliva que resbalaba del falo del menor para poder llegar hasta el estrecho pasaje, uno de sus dedos se coló haciendo que aquél cuerpo respingara, pero sin alejarse, se encontraba ansioso por lo que seguiría.

El dedo de Otabek acariciaba la entrada estimulándola, era demasiado estrecha, casi dudó en seguir pero Yuri se empujó contra él haciendo que la punta del dígito se adentrara un poco, jadeó al sentir aquello, esa pasión con la que Yuri se entregaba lo descolocaba y lo animaba a seguir con mucho más entusiasmo. Sonrió para continuar tocando esa entrada que lo esperaba mientras con su otra mano masturbaba al menor dando una que otra lamida a la enrojecida coronilla.

Unos minutos después, con tres dedos dentro, Yuri gemía sin control mientras Otabek se encontraba con un molesto dolor en su entrepierna, decidió que era momento de hacer suyo a ese dulce joven, por ello se separó unos segundos para poder tomar de pantalón el preservativo que llevaba y colocárselo rápidamente. En otra ocasión le hubiese pedido a Yuri que lo ayudase pero ahora necesitaba adentrase en el más joven, tomó las blancas piernas para colocarlas en sus caderas, besó la frente, las mejillas y los labios del rubio mientras tanteaba de nuevo la entrada y poder entrar.

Fue lento, no quería lastimarlo por más que deseaba hundirse hasta el fondo, se sentía demasiado estrecho, Yuri cerró los ojos con fuerza estrujando las sábanas y apretando los labios.

-Oye, Yuri ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Otabek deteniéndose un momento al ver la mueca de dolor del menor quien lo miró resoplando y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Lo siento… ha… pasado mucho tiempo, pero… continúa.

-¿Seguro que no eres virgen?

-Muy seguro, continúa- dijo Yuri tomando a Otabek para besarlo e indicarle con sus caderas que continuase.

Y así lo hizo, cuando estuvo por completo dentro del menor, esperó unos segundos, suspiró contra el rostro del menor, ambos sonriendo entre el placer y la excitación que los corroía.

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse, porque Yuri no podía quedarse atrás, por ello encontraba su cadera con la del mayor haciendo aquello más intenso. Otabek descomponiendo el rostro en uno cada vez más contraido por el placer que sentía, Yuri mordiéndose el labio en ocasiones y otras jadeando como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

No tuvieron tiempo de cambiar de posición, estaban demasiado excitados y aún más cuando Otabek por fin encontró la próstata de Yuri quien gimió en un grito, por ello decidió no cambiar de lugar y arremeter contra el suave punto que estaba por volver loco al menor.

Por ello continuaron de esa manera hasta que ambos no pudieron más, los gemidos de Yuri se hicieron cada vez más agudos indicando el pronto orgasmo, Otabek arremetió más, gimiendo y jadeando rozando su boca con la del menor. Unos segundos después dejaron salir sus esencias, Yuri entre ambos cuerpos y Otabek dentro del menor siendo detenida por el preservativo.

El mayor se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus pieles sudorosas, había sido una excelente experiencia y que deseaban repetir.


	9. Capítulo 9

-Seung, oye ¿Crees que me puedas prestar algo de dinero? Mi madre en la mañana estaba muriendo de resaca y mi padre es un idiota.

-Sabes que sí, pero ¿Todo bien?- preguntaba el coreano a su Yuuri, quien esa mañana parecía estar algo agitado.

-Sí, los problemas de siempre- se quejó rodando los ojos -El alcoholismo de mamá empeora y a mi padre no parece importarle, ni siquiera nosotros.

Yuuri era hijo del matrimonio entre Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki, el alcoholismo de ambos fue lo que terminó con su matrimonio y por consiguiente en divorcio. Toshiya parecía haberlo superado, pero Hiroko no, y a Yuuri no le gustaba pedirle nada a su padre, quien con el divorcio había decidido no hacerse cargo de él y su hermana. Siempre había sido una persona distante y ahora más, por ello buscaba trabajo en ocasiones, pero por la escuela era difícil mantenerlo.

-Bien, te prestaré lo que necesites, además mi padre puede darte trabajo.

-Lo sé, lo consideraré, gracias- sonrió Yuuri en un gesto sincero al igual que el de su amigo, problemas había en todas las familias pero el japonés no merecía que sus padres lo hicieran partícipe y víctima de sus errores.

-Para eso somos amigos, Yuuri, y…

-Ahí viene Yurio, no le digas nada de esto, no quiero que se preocupe, como siempre- decía el nipón sabiendo que su amigo a pesar de ser como era, siempre se preocupaba y se tomaba los problemas de los demás como propios.

-Hola- saludó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus amigos lo miraron entrecerrando los ojos con media sonrisa.

-¿Y…?- comenzó Yuuri, el rubio sonrió aún más sabiendo a qué se refería.

-Ayer fue a mi casa y, pues… sucedió- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-¡Ay, por Dios! Yuri, no somos unos niños, cuéntanos todos los detalles sucios- se quejaba Seung colocando un brazo sobre los hombros del ruso comenzando a andar.

Ahora venía de nuevo todo a su mente la tarde de ayer, el olor y el sabor del kazajo, aunque cuando terminaron, sólo se vistió, besó sus labios y se fue, y exactamente eso les contó a sus amigos.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Así es Otabek Altin, es su firma- Yuuri vio de manera significativa a Seung por su mordaz comentario.

-Sólo espera Yuri, la primera vez siempre es así en esa clase de relaciones, conforme pase el tiempo, él se quedará y hablarán de cosas cursis, no te desanimes.

-Sí, pero Yuri no esperará por siempre ¿Cierto?- el rubio asintió hacia Seung no muy convencido. No es que quisiera esperar por siempre, pero sabía que debía esperar a que Otabek pudiese sentir algo por él, aunque se sentía feliz de que al menos había sido suyo y que eso se repetiría.

-Y ¿Te dijo algo?- preguntaba un sonriente Yuuri.

-No, de hecho no habla mucho es… silencioso.

-Qué aburrido, deberías enseñarle algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué dan por hecho que sé más cosas que él?- rezongó rodando los ojos.

-Porque nos has dicho que tus ex te siguen buscando por que al parecer eres un Dios en la cama, así que usa eso a tu favor- decía Seung sorprendiendo a ambos por el optimismo de sus palabras, Yuuri sonrió asintiendo, aunque más para el coreano por dejar de lado su ya conocida negatividad.

-Pero, resumiendo ¿Fue bueno?- continuaba el japonés haciendo que el rubio sonriera abochornado.

-Sí, fue bueno, supongo que sólo tiene que aprender cómo es que me gusta el sexo.

-Duro y sucio- se burlaba su amigo riendo tomando a Yuri entre sus brazos despeinando su rubia cabellera.

-El único duro y sucio aquí eres tú, cerdo- le respondía el ruso con una mordaz sonrisa.

-Basta tontos, tenemos clase- la voz de Seung se escuchó molesta, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa.

\----------------------------------

Conforme pasaban los días, Otabek visitaba más seguido a Yuri, al principio fue cada semana y después tres días a la semana, pudo haber sido diario, pero la presencia de Georgi no ayudaba.

Yuri se sentía complacido con ello, aunque el kazajo seguía sin quedarse a su lado después de saciar sus necesidades, aún así, mantenía las esperanzas, incluso después de cuatro meses viéndose.

Justamente, ahora Otabek se encontraba en su casa, en su habitación, besándose y sintiendo sus cuerpos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta.

-Deja que toquen- susurró Otabek besando su cuello, Yuri sonrió negando y alejándose para buscar su ropa.

-No, nadie viene a visitarnos, así que debe ser algo importante- dijo vistiéndose con rapidez para salir de su habitación y abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una sorpresa. -¿Katsudon? ¿Todo bien?

-Hola, Yurio ¿Es un mal momento?- preguntaba el nipón mirando que su amigo llevaba una camisa que no era suya y el pantalón a medio abrochar.

-No… yo… adelante- dijo el rubio tratando de cepillar su cabello con sus dedos, entonces notó que Yuuri llevaba una valija -¿Todo bien?

-Sí… no- resopló el nipón sentándose en el sofá dejando su cabeza caer en el respaldo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi madre… ella…- Yuuri estaba por comenzar cuando Otabek interrumpió.

-Yuri… lo siento… quería irme sin ser visto, pero tienes puesta mi camisa y la tuya, pues, acabo de notar que no me queda.

Ambos lo miraron, Yuri rodó sus ojos haciendo reír al nipón, se acercó a Otabek para llevarlo a su habitación.

-Lo siento, no noté que llevaba tu camisa- se disculpó quitándose la camisa y devolviéndosela al kazajo -¿Te vas?

-Sí, por lo que escuché Yuuri tiene problemas, será mejor que lo atiendas, nos vemos mañana.

-Bien, nos vemos- salieron de la habitación con Otabek aún abrochando los primero botones de la camisa.

-Nos vemos Yuuri.

-Adiós- se despidió el nipón con la mano. Yuri llegó hasta él con una playera que sí le pertenecía sentándose a su lado.

-Ahora sí ¿Qué sucedió?

-Discutí con mi madre, sé que lo hago siempre, pero ya estoy cansado, Yuri, está ebria todo el tiempo y el poco tiempo que está sobria no quiere escucharme o se la pasa ofendiéndome, y no sólo a mí, a Mari también- dijo con la voz quebrada -Ella se fue hace días, está con unas amigas y me ofreció irme con ellas, pero ya son demasiadas en esa casa.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Ni siquiera quiero hablar de él, no quiero nada suyo.

-¿Te saliste de tu casa?

-Sí, no tolero estar ahí un segundo más, por eso quería pedirte un favor, Yuri.

-El que quieras.

-Déjame quedarme aquí, hablaré con tus padres y con Georgi, serán sólo unas semanas, lo prometo- la voz de Yuuri se escuchaba casi rogando, su mirada lucía triste y desesperada, Yuri sonrió de lado colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Katsudon, mi casa es tu casa, no tienes que decirle nada a mis padres ni a Georgi, él lo entenderá, además de que parece venir sólo de visita.

-Gracias- dijo el nipón abrazando a su amigo –Buscaré un trabajo, hay una cafetería aquí cerca, así que iré para…

-Descuida, si el trabajo es por tener dinero para ti, hazlo, pero si es para pagarme algo, sabes que no lo aceptaré.

-Bien, pero al menos me dejarás pagar todas las cenas- Yuri asintió con una sonrisa viendo como el rostro de su amigo mejoraba.

-¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?

-No y no creo que le importe, también te pido que no se lo digas.

-Claro- dijo levantándose para preparar un poco de té para su amigo, quien se giró en el sofá para mirarlo y sonreírle pícaramente.

-¿Oye y no hay problema con el hombre que buscaba su camisa?

-No, no habrá problema- respondió Yuri enseguida desde la barra de la cocina.

-Llevas meses saliendo con el tipo, ya deberías pedirle el anillo de matrimonio.

-Lo nuestro funciona de una manera extraña, a veces me ignora en el colegio y otras veces lo tengo encima todo el tiempo, tu mismo lo has visto.

-Sí, eso iba a mencionarte- soltó Yuuri torciendo el gesto.

-Y aquí también es diferente, hay días en que comienza con una plática profunda en la que ambos comenzamos a conocernos en diferentes facetas y otros días sólo llega me toma y se va. Incluso una vez me dejó estar arriba, fue increíble.

-Quizá está confundido, tal vez quiera algo serio, pero al mismo tiempo no, además de que él te había dicho lo contrario y no nota interés en ti, además, eso de dejarte estar arriba estoy seguro que es un privilegio para ser él, tómalo a tu favor.

-Lo sé, también lo pesé, pero ¿Qué no nota interés? Yo creo que hay demasiado interés al dejarlo entrar en mí- se quejaba Yuri haciendo a su amigo sonreír.

-Suena demasiado poético si lo dices así.

-¿Quieres algo de pasta?- ofreció a su amigo mirando dentro del refrigerador, el nipón asintió, no había comido nada desde la mañana.

-Oye ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices lo que sientes? Ya sabes, puedes plantearte con el típico “¿Qué somos?”.

-Eso lo arruinaría todo, si quisiera algo ya lo hubiese dicho, he aprendido a conocerlo un poco.

-Así que temes que te mande a la mierda y quieres retenerlo con sexo.

-Sí, algo así.

-No eres tan inteligente como imaginaba- Yuri lo miró con una mueca de molestia mientras vertía la pasta en un plato para calentarla en el microondas.

-No quiero ser inteligente, lo quiero a él.

-Bien, creo que tendremos más discusiones así, te ofenderé y te molestarás, pero no puedes amenazarme con echarme de tu casa, eres mi amigo ¿Trato?

-Es un extraño trato, pero acepto- dijo Yuri sonriendo de lado.

-Oye, ¿Y Georgi aún no sospecha de tus clandestinos encuentros?- el rubio sacó el plato ahora caliente para llevárselo a su amigo junto con el té y sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

-Sospecha, pero no le he dicho nada, a veces me hace preguntas extrañas, sobre si alguien estuvo aquí, si salgo con alguien y así, pero parece que no quiere saberlo y yo tampoco quiero decirle.

-¿Sigue saliendo con esa linda castaña? ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Anya? Sí, aún sale con ella, ambos están en el mismo hospital y a veces viene a la casa, pero parece que sólo duermen o son muy silenciosos si es que hace algo más.

-Créeme, sólo duermen, con una mujer como ella yo no pararía de gritar- ambos se rieron ante las ocurrencias de Yuuri, parecía que su humor había mejorado aunque el rubio sabía que su amigo sabía ocultar sus problemas, parecía que nada le afectaba por mucho tiempo, al menos eso es lo que aparentaba.

Cuando todo estaba bien se comportaba de una manera pasiva y casi tímida, pero cuando algo iba mal, cambiaba, era más atrevido y ocurrente, y ultimamente así era, aunque podía ser por lo de Minami o lo de sus padres. Yuuri Katsuki era una persona extraña con una vida díficil, pero era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiese tener.

\----------------------------------

-¡Conseguí el trabajo!

-No tenías que hacerlo, Yuuri- dijo Georgi mientras cenaba junto a su hermano. El nipón se alzó de hombros sonriendo.

-¿En la cafetería?- preguntó Yuri.

-Sí, comienzo mañana- sonreía su amigo con una felicidad genuina.

-¿Sabes preparar café?- preguntaba Georgi mientras Yuuri negaba con una sonrisa.

-No, pero dudo que sea difícil- el ruso mayor sonrió asintiendo para después invitarlo a cenar con ellos. Yuri, por su parte, se sentía feliz por su amigo, además de tenerlo en casa. Sonrió para levantarse por un plato y servirle.

-Oigan, ahora que estamos los tres, encontré esto- dijo Georgi sacando de su pantalón la envoltura de un preservativo.

-Bien puede ser tuyo, hermano- Georgi miró a Yuri con hastío mientras el rubio sonreía casi con burla sabiendo que su hermano no tenía demasiado sexo por lo ocupado y cansado que se encontraba todo el tiempo.

-Creo que es mío, en la clase de embriología ocupamos algunos en la clase de anticonceptivos, puedes quedártelo.

Mintió Yuuri con total naturalidad mientras Yuri lo miraba agradeciendo y Georgi asentía con algo de cansancio, estaba agotado por las horas del hospital, así que decidió creerle.

-Gracias- dijo levantándose de la mesa –Iré a la cama, mañana será un día pesado, descansen chicos.

-Descansa- dijeron los menores al unísono esperando que la puerta de Georgi se escuchase al cerrar, una vez que ocurrió, soltaron a reírse.

-La próxima vez dile a Otabek que recoja todas sus pertenencias.

-Se lo diré- rio Yuri tratando de silenciarse y evitar que su hermano mayor escuchase todo aquello.

\----------------------------------

Después de unos días, Yuri llegaba a su casa, había ido a dejarle de cenar a Georgi, quien había olvidado su dinero, por eso decidió llevarle dinero y la cena. Ahora volvía a su casa, era algo tarde, pero contaba con que Yuuri ya estuviese en casa, aunque no contaba con lo que encontró al llegar.

-Hola- saludó el nipón desde el sofá y frente a él se encontraba Otabek, Yuri frunció el ceño sin saber qué hacía el kazajo con su amigo.

-Yuri, hola- saludó el kazajo haciendo que el rubio le sonriera.

-Otabek ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento, no te avisé que vendría, pero tuve la idea así que llegué y Yuuri dijo que no tardabas, así que decidí esperar.

-No se preocupen por mí, yo debo irme a cubrir un turno, adiós- dijo el nipón levantándose del sofá con el mandil de la cafetería aún puesto sonriéndole al rubio y pasando a su lado. -Regreso en dos horas, aprovecha- susurró y salió del departamento dejando a Yuri con media sonrisa y cerrando la puerta para después acorralar al kazajo contra el sofá.

Por su parte, Yuuri llegó hasta la cafetería donde no tenía ningún turno que cubrir, pero trabajar un par de horas extras no le harían daño, sobre todo por el dinero, además de que al parecer necesitaban su ayuda, a pesar de la hora, aún había muchos clientes. Por ello se dispuso enseguida a trabajar.

-Buenas noches- dijo saludando con una sonrisa la cual se esfumó dando paso a un sonrojo y una mueca llena de ansiedad al ver a Víktor Nikiforov pidiendo un café.

-Yuuri, no te había visto por aquí.

-Víktor… yo… amm, no es mi hora de trabajo, pero ¿Qué te sirvo?

-Un café americano y un panini de tres quesos- dijo el platinado sonriendo y mirando a Yuuri con un deje de ternura al verlo tan nervioso.

-Claro- soltó el nipón con la voz temblándole, se giró para preparar el café de su compañero.

Se sentía demasiado nervioso, lo había estado evitando por aquella noche en el bar, por meses lo había hecho y ahora por dejar que Yuri disfrutara de su velada se lo encontraba, vaya suerte.

-Oye, Yuuri, pareciera que en el colegio me evitas.

-No, claro que no- negó girándose un poco para mirarlo fingiendo una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo creo que sí, pero debo decirte que esa noche estabas ebrio, no te culpo y no pasó nada ¿De acuerdo? Además necesito tu ayuda en Bioquímica- Yuuri se seintio avergonzado, pero sonrió en su interior, le agradaba Víktor y sabía que seguro le gustaba, no le haría mal a nadie si decidían ser amigos.

-Lo lamento, fue un comportamiento deplorable y…

-Somos jóvenes Yuuri, no te enganches.

-Bien, aún así lo lamento, no debí hacer lo que hice- dijo girándose para encarar al platinado.

-No importa ¿Amigos?- dijo el ruso extendiendo su mano.

-Amigos- sonrió Yuuri ampliamente estrechando la mano del otro.

-Extendí mi mano para que me dieras mi café- el nipón se puso aún más rojo soltando a Víktor quien soltó una sonora carcajada –Fue una broma.

Quería matarlo, sonrió soltando el aire y resoplando para después estirarse por sobre la barra para golpear el brazo de Víktor forjando una nueva camaradería.


	10. Capítulo 10

-Así que Yuuri está viviendo contigo- decía Otabek recostado a un lado de Yuri, quien aún parecía recuperar la respiración después de tan apasionado encuentro.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Le queda lejos la escuela de su casa y estar transbordando ya no era una opción- mintió el ruso protegiendo la privacidad de su amigo.

-Eres una gran persona.

-Podrías quedarte también- sonrió el rubio acercándose para besar la clavícula del kazajo haciendo que riera.

-¿Qué ofreces?

-Desayuno, comida, cena y una cama caliente- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me encanta- Otabek besó tiernamente los labios del menor para después levantarse de la cama y comenzar a vestirse.

-Deberías quedarte.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó algo confundido mientras Yuri trataba de controlar su nerviosismo.

-Así podríamos tener sexo toda la noche- mintió, era una gran idea, sí, pero lo cierto es que sólo quería tenerlo cerca.

-Eso sería interesante, pero debo volver o Yuko quemará la casa- Yuri asintió resoplando, estaba seguro de que esa sería la respuesta de Otabek, pero quería creer que sería diferente.

-Claro.

-Mañana está Georgi ¿Cierto?

-Sí, nos vemos el jueves- sonrió Yuri al saber que Otabek ya sabía el horario de su hermano, el kazajo le sonrió completamente vestido y saliendo de la habitación dejándolo con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

\----------------------------------

-Seung… Seung ¿Me escuchas?- el coreano de pronto escuchó su nombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, lo siento ¿Decía algo?

-¿Sigues tomando el medicamento? Ya no hay pesadillas ¿Cierto?

-Duermo mejor- fue lo único que dijo a la psiquiatra, una joven rubia con un rostro amable.

-Eso es un gran avance, los meses pasados te veía un poco más desanimado, pero desde que entraste al colegio todo ha mejorado ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Por tus amigos?- indagó la mujer haciendo que Seung desviara su oscura mirada hasta la ventana.

-Me distraen.

-Eso es bueno, Seung, también habías mencionado a un chico ¿Hikaru?

-No es importante, sólo dormimos juntos un par de veces.

-Bien, como tu psiquiatra, Seung, te recomiendo dejar esas prácticas, si no vas a tener ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento por esa persona será difícil en un futuro dejar de hacerlo.

-Sólo quería un poco de sexo, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Nada, pero puede que si continúas, en tu estado, llegues a dejar de sentir emoción hacia una relación sexual.

-Bien, de todas formas ya no lo veo, ahora no estoy con nadie.

-Eres joven Seung, y lo que te trajo a mí sólo fueron una serie de actos y decisiones mal tomadas, trata de que no se repitan, tal vez no la misma experiencia, pero si el tomar malos caminos. Quédate con tus amigos, te hacen bien.

Seung asintió, una hora después terminó la sesión, salió mirando a su padre esperándolo con una sonrisa listos para ir a casa. Una rutina que llevaban desde hacía años.

Seung-Gil Lee había sido diagnosticado con depresión cuando tenía 14 años, después de un intento de suicidio que ni él mismo supo explicar el por qué, a los 15 lo intentó de nuevo a pesar de estar en tratamiento pero eso tenía una razón.

Alex, su primer novio, fue sus primeras veces en todo lo posible, una relación estable para sus escasos quince años o al menos eso creía, era un joven de cabellos rojizos que había conocido en su nueva escuela una vez que se mudó a Rusia.

Poco a poco la relación se convirtió en algo tóxico para ambos, cierta dependencia por parte del coreano mientras Alex sentía una fuerte obsesión por él.

Todo terminó cuando Alex decidió que no podía vivir sin el coreano convenciéndolo de fugarse juntos. Cuando estaban por hacerlo tuvieron un accidente automovilístico.

Alex se había lesionado el ojo de gravedad al grado de casi perderlo, Seung había salido ileso del accidente, pero con un nuevo motivo de hundirse en esa terrible enfermedad que llevaba sobre los hombros, ya que pensaba que nadie podía estar realmente con él, el accidente era el destino diciéndole que no merecía ser feliz.

Después de eso, una nueva visita al hospital con las muñecas abiertas y cubiertas de sangre, fue ahí donde sus padres decidieron cambiar de terapeuta e ir con un psiquiatra, además de mudarse a la capital de Rusia, pensando que lo mejor para Seung era cambiar de aires.

La doctora Inna de Tracia fue la indicada, y quien aún ahora lo trataba, Seung había salido adelante gracias a sus amigos y ahora gracias a su nueva vida en el Colegio de Medicina había recobrado un poco de lo que había perdido.

Además, gracias a sus padres, Inna supo que el coreano era una persona diferente y todo gracias a sus amigos, era alegre, pero eso era lo que se puede esperar de una persona con depresión, no estaba cerca de dar de alta a Seung, pero si una pronta recuperación y un avance en ese caso tan difícil para la psiquiatra.

\----------------------------------

-Papá nos compró un par de celulares- dijo Georgi llegando a la casa con un paquete que había tomado del correo. Yuri sonrió levantándose del sofá para tomar el paquete de las manos de su hermano, hacía meses que el suyo se había descompuesto al tirarlo al excusado por accidente, había esperado por ese regalo desde hacía mucho. -Bien, disfruta el regalo, llámalos. Iré a la casa de Anya, vuelvo en la noche- sonrió yendo a su habitación para dejar su mochila y cambiarse rápidamente para salir del departamento de nuevo.

-¿Hola?

-Papá, soy Yuri, hola- dio el rubio llamando a Yakov.

-Yuri, hijo ¿Te gusto tu regalo?

-Es genial, ya lo necesitaba.

-Lo sé hijo, es sólo que hasta ahora pudimos costearlos- decía Yakov y Yuri lo entendía, el mantener a dos hijos universitarios y ambas casas no era cosa fácil.

-Gracias papá ¿Cómo está mamá?

-Hermosa, como siempre- dijo el patriarca de los rusos, enseguida supo que Lilia estaba cerca.

-Hola hijo- saludó su madre con la fuerte voz que poseía.

-Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás?

-Feliz de escuchar tu voz, cariño ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien, veo a Georgi cada día y quiero regresar a casa, pero no se preocupen, no lo haré- bromeaba el rubio.

-Ay, cielo, es difícil, pero lo lograrás, estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes.

-Lo sé mamá, gracias. Debo irme, les hablo mañana.

-Cuídate cielo, te amamos- Yuri sonrió cortando la llamada y comenzando a conocer las funciones de su nuevo celular.

\----------------------------------

-¡Llegó la diversión!- gritaba Yuuri llegando al departamento haciendo que Yuri, quien miraba televisión en el sofá, lo mirara negando con media sonrisa.

-Hola ¿Qué tal tu día?- el nipón sonrió con una bolsa en las manos, una costumbre que ahora tenía era llevar la comida que había sobrado en la cafetería, la cual tenía la regla de no vender cosas del día anterior.

-Excelente, traje café, pastelillos, sándwiches y a Víktor- decía el japonés haciéndose a un lado para que el platinado se asomase por la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Yurio ¿cierto?

-Buenas noches, Víktor y no, soy Yuri, pero el katsudon insiste en llamarme así- dijo el rubio estrechando la mano del platinado.

-¿Katsudon?

-¿Gustas cenar?- invitó Yuuri tratando de desviar la atención del estupido apodo que su amigo le había puesto, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa.

-No, gracias, es tarde y debo volver a casa. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- se despidió el platinado. Yuri miró al nipón quien cerraba la puerta esperando una explicación.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué? 

-¿Estás durmiendo con él?

-¿Qué? no, sólo somos amigos, me lo encontré hace días y le pedí una disculpa por lo de la otra noche cuando lo besé- decía Yuuri algo agitado por la pregunta del rubio, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Seguro? Porque parece que le atraes.

-Pues no es mi tipo, somos amigos, es todo, además parece frecuentar la cafetería y se ofreció a acompañarme.

-De acuerdo, te creeré sólo si trajiste té chai y brownies- el nipón asintió sonriendo sacando ambas cosas de la bolsa.

\----------------------------------

-Me encanta que ya tengas celular- decía Otabek llegando al departamento del ruso quien lo recibía con una sonrisa y aún con nervios, como si fuese la primera vez.

-Lo sé, todo es más fácil.

-Sí, incluso esto- sonrió Otabek tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos para besarlo, Yuri le respondió para después separarse y mirarlo con algo de timidez.

-Oye, ¿Te parece si vamos al cine?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, después volvemos al departamento y continuamos ¿Te parece?- la idea no había sido del rubio principalmente, fue de Yuuri quien lo había convencido de aquello, alegando que así sería más fácil de enamorar al kazajo, apoyado por Seung, claro.

-Amm… no traigo dinero.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo pago, es que ni el katsudon ni Seung quieren ir conmigo y quitarán la película de cartelera.

-Claro, sí, vamos- Yuri sonrió aún más tomando las llaves de su auto listo para tener su primera cita con Otabek.

Después del cine y claro, mucha diversión, regresaron al departamento para poder concluir con lo que habían iniciado, dejando a Yuri con una enorme sonrisa y satisfecho, pensando que Otabek pronto sería suyo.

Por la noche, volvió Yuuri del trabajo, encontrándolo emocionado y sin esperar por contarle su tarde.

-Nos divertimos mucho, katsudon, reímos bromeamos, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Me alegra, creo que eso es lo que deberían hacer ahora, ir a comer o cenar, salir.

-Sí, no dejaremos el sexo, pero saldremos para conocernos, ¿Puedes creer que nos gusta la misma música y el tipo de películas? Es perfecto.

-Espera a que se lo digas a Seung, quizá te golpeé, pero sabrá que siempre tuve razón, Otabek Altin se enamorará de ti.

-Pues espero que tengas razón o yo te golpearé.

\----------------------------------

Al día siguiente, los amigos se encontraron en la escuela, Yuri le contó al coreano lo sucedido recibiendo una sonrisa sincera.

-Espero que continúen de esa manera, quizá pronto anuncien que tienen una relación.

-Yo sólo le digo que vaya despacio, hasta ahora todo está saliendo a la perfección- sonreía Yuuri dándole una mordida al emparedado que desyaunaba.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero si notas algún cambio aléjate, ahora, si me permiten, debo orinar.

-Te esperamos en el aula- le dijo Yuuri, Seung tenía la mala y extraña costumbre de orinar dos minutos antes de comenzar la clase.

Por desgracia, Seung no encontró en el primer nivel del plantel un sanitario limpio o vacío, llegando así hasta el último y sexto nivel, fastidiado y cansado de subir las escaleras. Entró rápidamente sabiendo que no había nadie, pero cuando estivo dentro, unos extraños sonidos llegaron a sus oídos, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más y más conocidos.

Eran gemidos.

Estaba por salir al terminar sus necesidades, pero escuchó la puerta de junto, por lo que decidió esperar para evitar un momento incómodo con la pareja.

-Te veo en la tarde, Hikaru.

Conocía esa voz, conocía ese nombre, su rostro se desencajó cuando al abrir la puerta ligeramente se encontró con Otabek Altin tomando el mentón del que alguna vez fuera su amante en turno.


	11. Capítulo 11

Seung llegó al salón de clases con la confusión en el rostro, notada enseguida por sus amigos, quienes esperaron a que el doctor que les impartía clase se girara al pizarrón.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurró Yuri a su lado, Seung sólo negó tomando su celular y enviándoles un mensaje de texto.

_“Se los digo saliendo de clase o nos echarán”_

Ambos asintieron mirándolo con curiosidad, Seung decidió colocar su atención en la clase y así olvidar por unos momentos lo que acababa de ver y escuchar.

Una vez terminada la clase, ambos no podían esperar por saber lo que tenía tan angustiado al coreano, así que saliendo del salón de clases, lo abordaron.

-¿Y bien?- indagó Yuuri mientras Seung suspiraba y los miraba alternadamente, para después sólo mirar a Yuri.

-Vi algo en el baño, vi a Otabek con Hikaru.

-Explícate- dijo el rubio casi en un susurro con el rostro descomponiéndose poco a poco.

-Estaban en uno de los cubículos… estaban teniendo sexo, Yuri.

-¿Qué?- musitó el rubio confundido.

-Salieron de ahí y Otabek le dijo que lo vería en la tarde- dijo el coreano con cierto pesar.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó Yuuri bastante molesto mientras el rubio se quedaba en silencio, mirando a la nada con tristeza y molestia.

-Creo que nunca respetó la exclusividad, Yuri, y…

-Está bien, ¿No? Es decir… ahora puedo… puedo dormir con otros y…

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Yuuri dejando la molestia para estar confundido.

-Que ninguno siga el patrón de exclusividad, quizá sólo quiso experimentar, ya saben.

-No, Yuri, lo único que sabemos es que el tipo está metiéndose con otros y diría engañarte, pero no tienen nada serio- soltó Seung mirando a Yuri con seguridad -Está acostándose con alguien más cuando estipularon que no lo hicieran. Otabek no va a cambiar- finalizó mirando a Yuri con cierta lástima, el amor puede convertir a una persona y confundirla, pero su amigo estaba en una relación unilateral y no era justo.

-Seung tiene razón, Yurio, el idiota de Otabek te vio la cara, no sabemos desde cuando ve a Hikaru u otro más. Llevas meses saliendo con él y todavía de que se acuestan en tu casa, lo invitas al cine a comer y a cenar ¿Te hace esto? Al parecer le faltan un par de testículos, es como si no le bastara contigo.

-No mereces esto, Yuri, Otabek no te merece- habló Seung colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Yuri quien asintió lentamente frunciendo los labios.

-Creo que debo ir a casa.

-Aún nos falta una clase.

-Sí, pero no me siento bien, tomen apuntes y mañana me los prestan ¿Sí?- decía el rubio con la voz apagada mientras sus amigos torcían el gesto asintiendo.

-Bien, si necesitas algo sólo llámanos.

-Llegaré lo más rápido que pueda a casa ¿De acuerdo?- decía Yuuri, el rubio asintió y se giró para irse, no podía seguir ahí.

Una vez que su amigo desapareció, Seung y Yuuri se miraron alzándose de hombros, ambos sabían que no podían hacer demasiado o eso creyó el coreano en cuanto vio salir a cierta persona de un aula.

-Ahí está ese infeliz.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Seung?

-Darle su merecido, no quiero que Yuri se deprima, no quiero que esté triste, es el mejor de nosotros y ese idiota no va a cambiarlo.

-Seung, espera- dijo el nipón tratando de ir tras de él, pero decidió desistir, resopló mirando desde ahí lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

Seung se acercó a la salida del aula para interceptar a cierta persona con la que ya no tenía ninguna relación y tampoco comunicación, pero lo haría por su amigo.

-Hola, Hikaru.

-Seung, que dulce milagro- sonrió el joven de cabellos rojizos con una sonrisa ladina.

-Y puedo concederte los que quieras- sonrió Seung de una manera casi amenazante, Hikaru lo conocía y conocía esa sonrisa, por lo que lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo de los demás.

-¿Qué quieres? Tú mismo me echaste de tu casa y no quisiste saber de mí- el coreano asintió sonriendo.

-Así es y no me arrepiento, es sólo que he pensado algunas cosas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te vi en el baño del quinto piso o más bien te escuché, había olvidado tus gemidos- sonreía ante el rostro descompuesto en la vergüenza de Hikaru.

-Yo…

-No digas nada, no eres el único que ha caído ante las redes de Otabek Altin, sólo que deberías tener más cuidado con quien te metes.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de Otabek, tiene tantas parejas y hay tantas enfermedades. El hombre tiene VPH*- la cara de Hikaru era digna de un mural y Seung necesitaba aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

-Pero…

-Sí, eso lo sé porque a un amigo mío lo contagió, y no es que me importes, es sólo que prefiero que este tipo de propagación se mantenga limitada, espero te hayas cuidado.

-Sí, siempre lo hago, es sólo que no lo creí de Otabek- dijo Hikaru en un susurro, parecía incrédulo.

-Créelo y de quien sea, en estos tiempos no puedes confiar en nadie, sólo te pido que no vuelvas a dormir con él y aleja a cualquiera que lo haga, si quieres sexo sabes que puedes llamarme.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Hikaru casi en un grito con una sonrisa en sus labios, Seung sonrió y se giró.

-Adiós, Hikaru.

Una vez lejos, Seung encontró a Yuuri bastante cerca de ahí, al parecer escondido y por fin pudo soltar el aire retenido.

-Seung, pero qué miedo contigo- sonreía el nipón sorprendido por esa extraña actitud de su amigo.

-Al menos ya no se acercará a Otabek.

-Y nadie, además sacrificaste tu trasero por Yuri, te admiro.

-Te lo dije, no quiero que caiga en un agujero sin salida- aceptó el coreano torciendo el gesto.

-¿Y qué harás si Hikaru te busca?

-Lo mandaré a la mierda, es obvio.

-Prepárate para el karma, mi amigo.

-Yuuri, he vivido tantas cosas que el karma es lo menos que me preocupa- dijo sereno caminando hacia el aula de la última clase dejando a Yuuri más sorprendido.

-Oye ¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada, por cierto ¿Tu madre ya sabe que estás con Yuri?

-Sí, desde al día siguiente que me fugué lo supo, me deposita dinero, pero prefiero no tocarlo, creo que es mejor que estemos lejos.

-Supongo que es lo mejor antes de que se sacaran los ojos, te ves más tranquilo, más feliz.

-Lo soy, casi como tú ahora- indagó Yuuri haciendo que Seung lo mirara extrañado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eres más feliz, cuando te conocimos había una sombra en tu rostro, ahora eres diferente.

-Todos tenemos demonios.

-¿Algún día nos contarás?

-Algún día- finalizó Seung sonriendo de lado y entrando al aula.

\----------------------------------

Yuri llegó a su departamento, esperaba que estuviera solo y así era, dejó su mochila en el suelo para ir hacia el sofá y dejarse caer sin ningún cuidado. Durante el camino estuvo pensando en qué decirle a Otabek, quizá estaba confundido, quizá no le había dado señales suficientes y por ello buscaba a alguien más, porque estaba seguro que el kazajo sentía algo por él, se divertían juntos, reían, bromeaban, les gustaban las mismas películas y la música, eran casi iguales, además de que tenían todo un año saliendo.

_¿Entonces por qué estaba con Hikaru?_

No le interesaba, pero no podía perder a Otabek, no por alguien más. Él le había dado todo, su tiempo, su calor, su espacio, necesitaba saber qué pasaba por su mente.

Tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir: _“Oye, hoy no pude verte y quería decirte algo, aunque si te veía quizá no me atrevía. Lo cierto es que desde hace tiempo siento que esto va más allá de nosotros, no sólo me gustas, eres divertido y nos la pasamos bien juntos, así que creo que estoy enamorándome de ti, quisiera saber si sientes lo mismo”._

Eso era lo que había puesto en su celular, pero de pronto, al leerlo una y otra vez, sus manos y su cuerpo entero comenzaron a temblar, estaba nervioso, le temía al rechazo, como todos, porque ahora que lo pensaba, si Otabek lo quisiera, se lo hubiese dicho hacia tiempo, aunque también pensaba que quizá era tímido o que su familia esperaba algo mejor de él.

Sostuvo el celular entre sus manos temblando, tratando de tomar fuerzas para enviarlo, pero la única fuerza que tuvo fue para borrarlo. No podía, temía ser rechazado por el kazajo, por eso mismo decidió continuar con esa farsa sin decirle a nadie y sin saber que todo cae por su propio peso.

\----------------------------------

Yuri les había dicho a sus amigos que el tema con Hikaru era tabú, así que debían dejar de mencionarlo, así como a Otabek. Les había mentido diciéndoles que ya no salía más con el kazajo, Seung por su parte, mandó a la mierda a Hikaru una vez que lo buscó, ahora que Yuri había dejado de ver a Otabek ya no necesitaba a ese tipo de su lado.

Pero las cosas sólo comenzaron a empeorar y sobretodo con la mentira que Yuri les había hecho creer.

-Creo que… debo irme a casa- dijo Yuri enseguida con el rostro algo pálido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba el coreano mirando a su amigo.

-No me siento bien.

-Seguro fueron los dos brownies que cenaste, estás comiendo demasiado- se quejó el nipón con una sonrisa.

-Algo me hizo daño- musitó el rubio antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño y descargar todo su desayuno en el retrete. Yuuri y Seung se miraron sin darle demasiada importancia a una infección estomacal que seguro tenía.

-Deberías ir al médico.

-Sí, eso haré, katsudon, le diré a Georgi que me haga una cita en su hospital- decía el rubio un poco más compuesto. Sus amigos le habían comprado una botella de agua que ahora vaciaba en su garganta.

-Puedo acompañarte si gustas.

-No te molestes, katsudon, debes trabajar.

-No es molestia, lo sabes- Yuri negó de nuevo sintiéndose un poco mejor y les sonrió a sus amigos, por la tarde iría al médico, seguro sí eran los brownies que había cenado. De pronto sintió que vibraba su celular, era Otabek.

_“¿Nos vemos hoy?”_

Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de molestia, en realidad no se sentía bien aunque deseaba verlo.

_“No lo creo, no me siento bien, iré al médico”_

_“De acuerdo, espero estés bien, cualquier cosa llámame”_

Yuri sonrió sin que sus amigos lo notaran, seguro lo matarían si supieran que él y Otabek seguían viéndose.

\----------------------------------

Esa misma tarde, Georgi le llamó para decirle que podía ir al médico, una vez ahí y después de contarle al médico sus síntomas, este comenzó con las preguntas incómodas, pero no sólo eso, si no que removió en Yuri esas dudas que lo envolvían desde que comenzaron las molestias.

-Joven Plisetsky ¿Es usted sexualmente activo?

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-17.

-¿Usa métodos anticonceptivos?

-Sí, preservativo - _a veces_ , pensó.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene esas molestias?

-No lo sé, un par de semanas, pero no ha sido frecuente, sólo he tenido náuseas un par de días a la semana, es todo.

-¿Y tu apetito?

-¿Qué?

-¿Ha aumentado?

-Pues… sí, eso creo- dijo después de unos segundos al recordar que estaba comiendo demasiado.

-Bien, necesito hacerte una prueba de sangre, es algo rápido, el resultado saldrá en unos minutos, por lo pronto te haré un ultrasonido ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio asintió colocándose en la camilla, el médico enseguida acercó un enorme aparato y un tubo con gel que colocó sobre su vientre descubierto haciendo que sintiera escalofríos por el frío.

Unos minutos después, el medico confirmaba sus sospechas, porque no era idiota, era un joven que tenía sexo sin protección en algunas ocasiones, era un joven hijo de una madre con hermanos que tenían la herencia de procrear y había olvidado ese pequeño detalle que ahora mismo confirmaba lo que más temía.

Estaba encinta.


	12. Capítulo 12

-¡Ay, demonios!- exclamó Yuuri dejándose caer en el sofá mientras Seung se quedaba sin habla mirando a Yuri, quien estaba de pie de frente a sus amigos.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el coreano en un susurro, Yuri asintió sacando de su mochila los resultados de la prueba sanguínea, así como el ultrasonido. Seung los tomó para ver con sus propios ojos la verdad mientras el nipón parecía aún sin creerlo.

-Te preguntaré algo Yuri y no quiero ofenderte, pero ¿Hiciste esto para que Otabek se quedara a tu lado?

-No, Yuuri, por Dios, no soy esa clase de persona- Yuuri asintió, sólo quería descartar esa tonta idea.

-Bien, tenía que preguntarlo, lo siento.

-Yuri ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Seung bastante preocupado.

-No lo sé- musitó el rubio sentándose a un lado de Yuuri con un gran pesar en el rostro y sobre sus hombros. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Seung lo rompió con una revelación no muy agradable.

-Aquí dice que tienes aproximadamente un mes, Yuri.

-Sí.

-Eso quiere decir que no dejaste de ver a Otabek aún después de lo de Hikaru ¿Cierto?- Yuri negó sin mirarlo a los ojos –Es increíble, lo eres Yuri, en serio, además ya ni siquiera está en el colegio- dijo Seung resoplando molesto, era cierto, Otabek había comenzado el internado hacía poco.

-Ya déjalo, ya tiene bastante con esto- lo defendió el nipón, no estaba tampoco con ánimos, pero Yuri no la estaba pasando nada bien.

-Eso ya lo sé, Yuuri, pero es que de verdad me sorprende todo esto, de los tres siempre creí que tú serías el primero en tener hijos.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Cuándo será el día que nos escucharás, Yuri?- soltó Seung aún molesto.

-Ahora mismo, Seung, de verdad.

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Yuuri.

-No lo sé, abortar no es la opción, mis padres me matarían si se llegan a enterar.

-Entonces ¿Lo tendrás?

-Eso creo- resopló.

-Oye, si tus padres te apoyan no debe ser tan malo, es decir, puedes pedirles que te dejen estudiar y llegar a un acuerdo sobre el cuidado del bebé.

-Yuuri, creo que lo que angustia a nuestro Yuri es cómo decirle a Otabek y no sólo eso, el cómo reaccionará ¿Cierto?

-Pensará que soy un oportunista, ni siquiera sé si quiero que lo sepa, quizá sea mejor así.

-Que piense lo que quiera, es su responsabilidad también y si no la quiere, genial, no necesitas a ese idiota a tu lado, creí que ya lo habías entendido- Yuri miró a Seung con pesar haciendo que el coreano resoplara para después ir a su lado y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-Sabes que te apoyaremos en lo que decidas, Yuri, debes decirle a tus padres y después a Otabek, debe saberlo.

-Creo que primero se lo diré a Otabek, mis padres vienen hasta en unas semanas y no es algo que se diga por teléfono, además aún falta Georgi- sus amigos hicieron una mueca sabiendo que se vendrían días difíciles para su el rubio.

\----------------------------------

Estaba nervioso, había citado a Otabek esa tarde para decirle lo que sucedía, sus manos temblaban, sabía que debía esperar lo que fuera, pero era difícil el escucharlo, sobretodo el rechazo.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta, suspiró tratando de controlar sus temblores, resopló levantándose del sofá para ir directo a la entrada de su departamento y encontrarse con la descarada sonrisa de Otabek. El mayor lo tomó por la cintura dispuesto a comenzar con esos encuentros, pero Yuri lo detuvo, no sonrió, no se negó, sólo colocó una mano sobre su pecho deteniéndolo y se giró para ir de nuevo al sofá.

-Estoy esperando un hijo- soltó sin más, no necesitaba preámbulos para ello ni una explicación de sexualidad. Ahora la sonrisa de Otabek se esfumaba dejando sólo una recta línea repleta de incertidumbre.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, y si te lo digo es porque es tuyo, no tengo sexo con nadie más- dicho esto Yuri le extendió los estudios que corroboraban lo que había dicho. Otabek los tomó con algo de temor para después reflejarlo en su rostro al ver el ultrasonido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- el rostro de Yuri se desencajó al escuchar eso mirándolo con enojo.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!, Otabek, te aviso que no me embaracé solo, estamos los dos en esto así no es lo que voy a hacer, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Perdón, Yuri pero… esto… ¡Dios! Esto no estaba en mis planes- ahora era Otabek quien miraba a Yuri con enojo y reproche. El rubio se levantó del sofá cabreado, esperaba lo que fuera, pero no eso.

-¿Y en los míos crees que sí? Soy mucho menor que tú así que esto es más difícil para mí.

-Entonces no lo tengas… Dios, yo.. ¡Yo no pedí esto! Carajo.

-¡Yo tampoco, idiota!- respondió Yuri bastante enojado, Otabek lo miró torciendo el gesto para después resoplar molesto.

-No lo tengas y asunto arreglado.

-Ah, no, no vas a hacer eso, dejar que yo decida sólo porque lo llevo dentro, te recuerdo que tú ayudaste a esto- Otabek no dijo nada, sus pies se movían de un lado a otro mientras sus manos iban hasta su cabello desordenándolo.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, si necesitas dinero sólo…

-¿Sabes qué? mejor vete, ya comprendí que estoy solo en esto, me haré cargo- dijo el ruso abriendo la puerta y echando al kazajo.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo el mayor antes de salir y dejar a Yuri con un enorme nudo en la garganta azotando la puerta.

\----------------------------------

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Era el turno de Georgi, ya no podía ocultárselo, aunque nunca fue la opción, además de que lo había encontrado envuelto en un mar lágrimas y no tenía cabeza para inventarle alguna estupidez.

-No lo sé, estoy solo y…

-No estás solo, nuestros padres te apoyarán y yo también. Papá era joven cuando se quedó viudo y con un hijo que mantener, y mamá lo era cuando naciste, además sabes que que te matarán si lo abortas.

-No tienen porqué saberlo.

-Yuri…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ellos eran dos- dijo el rubio sorbiendo por la nariz con las piernas contra su pecho abrazándolas, su hermano torció el gesto acercándose a él para sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

-No es verdad, estaban solos hasta que se encontraron, Yuri, pero ahora lo importante es ¿Quién es el padre?

-No lo conoces, es un idiota.

-¿Era tu novio? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Porque no era mi novio, él sólo…- no pudo terminar de decirle ya que se había lanzado a llorar, podía parecer un hipócrita, pero no lo era, estaba enamorado de Otabek, eso era lo cierto, aún después de todo, pero no quería un bebé, no ahora.

-Sé que sientes que el mundo se derrumba, Yuri, pero no debe ser así, quizá puedas darlo en adopción.

-Ahora sólo quiero vomitar- dijo el rubio antes de levantarse rápidamente para ir al sanitario y vaciar su estómago.

\----------------------------------

Unos días después estaba frente a sus padres, quienes lo miraban sin creer lo que les decía el menor de sus hijos con Georgi acompañándolo a su lado, aprovechando su fin libre para poder visitar a sus padres y darles la noticia.

-¿Y quién es el padre? ¿Seung? ¿Yuuri?- preguntaba Lilia mientras Yakov aún parecía procesar la información.

-¿Qué? no, mamá, ellos son mis amigos, es… un tipo que no vale la pena.

-Su nombre es Otabek Altin y no quiere hacerse cargo- soltó Georgi al ver a su hermano en aprietos. Yakov y Lilila parecían confundidos, pero extrañamente no estaban enojados, sólo ofendidos con Yuri por no decirles que tenía novio y no confiar en ellos.

-¿Era tu novio?- preguntó el patriarca de la familia haciendo que a Yuri se le subieran los colores al rostro.

-Sí, sólo que no quise decírselos hasta que fuese algo formal.

-O te embarazara- espetó Lilia con algo de molestia hacia ese hombre llamado Otabek.

-Algo así- respondió el rubio bastante avergonzado, sus padres resoplaron preocupados, confundidos y asustados.

-Bien, Yuri ¿Y qué harás?

-El aborto no es una opción a pesar de que tengo poco más de un mes y…

-No, no es una opción- soltó Yakov de manera tajante.

-Sí, lo sé, papá, por eso pensé en darlo en adopción- sus padres y Georgi se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, de pronto, Lilia y Yakov negaron.

-No, Yuri, debes hacerte cargo, es tu responsabilidad.

-Lo sé, sé que es mi responsabilidad, pero quiero seguir estudiando y no quiero que este bebé me lo impida.

-No lo hará, Yuri, así como es tu responsabilidad tu eres la nuestra, te apoyaremos- dijo su madre sonriéndole con algo de tristeza al ver a su hijo en esa misma situación que ella había vivido años atrás.

-Pero yo…

-Te dejaremos pensarlo, si aún después de tenerlo quieres darlo en adopción, respetaremos esa decisión, pero debes pensarlo bien- dijo Yakov dejando un poco desconcertada a su esposa.

-Gracias- dijo el rubio asintiendo para después ir hasta ellos para abrazarlos, se sentía mejor al tenerlos cerca, al saber de su apoyo todo se sentía mejor.

\----------------------------------

-Creo que deberías hablar con el abuelo Nikolai- dijo Georgi mientras desayunaban. Yuuri estaba trabajando mientras los hermanos disfrutaban del fin de semana -Seguro está feliz de saberse bisabuelo, sabes que te adora.

-O quizá me desherede- dijo Yuri jugando con su desayuno algo desanimado.

-Bueno, al menos debes ir al Andrólogo, conozco a una doctora en el hospital, su nombre es Mila Babicheva, trabaja en el hospital donde hice el internado, le preguntaré si puede agendarte de manera particular.

-Claro, gracias- agradeció el rubio no muy animado, hacía días que no sabía nada de Otabek, aunque debería de hacerse a la idea de que no lo haría nunca más.

-Quita esa cara, mamá dijo que vendrán cada mes para ver cómo vas, deberías estar más feliz por el apoyo que te brindaron y no como a otras personas que las echan de sus casas.

-Lo sé, Georgi, pero no puedo, sólo pienso en todo lo que me perderé sólo porque no supe dónde tenía la cabeza en ese momento.

-Hasta el fondo, hermano- dijo Georgi con sorna haciendo que Yuri le arrojara el salero mientras el mayor se partía de la risa.

-No es gracioso, Georgi.

-Sí, lo es- respondía el otro con un ataque de risa.

-Yo aún no entiendo cómo no fuiste tú, con tu muy activa vida sexual con Anya- rezongaba Yuri, de pronto, el rostro de Georgi se puso algo serio.

Anya no podía tener hijos.

-Pues no lo sé, eso ya no es gracioso- dijo sin mirar a su hermano ignorando su desayuno dejando al rubio consternado. Yuri estaba por preguntarle cuando se escuchó el timbre, Georgi agradeció aquello. -¿Quién toca a esta hora en domingo?- rezongó olvidando aquello en lo que pensaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una joven castaña.

-Yuko- dijo Yuri asomándose en cuanto vio a la joven Altin.

-Hola, Yuri.

Unos minutos después estaba Yuri junto a Yuko en el sofá, Georgi la miraba extrañado sin saber qué hacía en su casa la hermana del tipo que había embarazado a su hermano.

-Así que estás esperando un bebé- soltó Yuko rompiendo la extraña atmósfera.

-Sí, eso fue lo último que supe- musitó Yuri con media sonrisa.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Pienso darlo en adopción- el rostro de Yuko se desencajó un poco removiéndose en su lugar algo incómoda con la respuesta del menor.

-¿Por qué?

-Otabek dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, el aborto no es una opción o al menos no para mis padres ahora que lo saben y tenerlo conmigo será algo complicado con la escuela y…

-Mis padres te apoyan, deja de poner excusas- dijo Georgi caminado hacia la cocina para dejar los platos sucios.

-No son excusas, Georgi, ponte en mi lugar.

-Lo hago, Yuri- finalizó el mayor sin mirarlo yendo a su habitación dejándolos solos.

-Es molesto cuando los demás opinan por ti- susurró el rubio negando.

-Lo sé, me sucede a menudo- dijo Yuko poniéndose en el lugar del rubio, todos lo apoyaban, pero no por eso significaba que tener un hijo a su edad fuera fácil.

-No sé qué hacer, esa es la verdad.

-Bien, Otabek me contó lo sucedido, lo que te dijo y lo que dijiste, por eso vine, a decirte lo que él no pudo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Otabek me dijo que en realidad no quiso decirte que no lo tuvieras, sólo no pensó en sus palabras, está confundido, tanto como tú.

-¿Te dijo que vinieras?

-Él no sabe que estoy aquí, pero hablamos al respecto y está asustado, aterrado por ambas cuestiones, si lo tienes o no, pero creo que más por si decides no tenerlo.

-¿Te lo contó todo? ¿Que ni siquiera tenemos una relación?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Entonces sabrás que tampoco podemos criar un hijo juntos, no así, no con alguien que no me ame- dijo mirando sus manos mientras Yuko lo miraba extrañada, aunque después logró comprenderlo todo.

-Estás enamorado de mi hermano, pero él no, y tampoco deseabas quedar encinta- recitó la castaña, Yuri asintió.

-No le digas nada de eso, ya la situación es bastante patética- dijo el rubio al saberse descubierto por la joven, quien negó sonriéndole de lado.

-Descuida, no me corresponde decirle.

-Tampoco te corresponde hablar por él y henos aquí.

-Me corresponde demostrar que mi hermano no es un idiota, al menos no completamente- dijo la joven arrancándole una sonrisa a Yuri.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

-No puedo decirte qué hacer, pero si puedo decirte que quizá tú y Otabek no tengan nada en común, pero ahora sí, él puede hacerse cargo del bebé, a su manera, y lo hará, sólo necesitan hablar.

-¿Querrá hablar?

-Lo hará, lo sé- Yuri asintió suspirando sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, realmente no quería sentirse sólo en eso, o al menos no quería ser el único sintiéndose de esa manera, lo que lo hacía sentirse mal, era una sensación bastante confusa.

-De acuerdo, ya sabremos qué hacer- Yuko asintió sonriendo. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la joven lo rompió, de nuevo.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?

-¿Ah?

-Al bebé.

-Yuko, tengo un mes, es del tamaño de un frijol- dijo Yuri con el ceño fruncido y alzándose la playera mostrando su plano vientre.

-Una habichuela de Otabek.

-Si lo dices de esa manera es extraño- la joven sonrió alzándose de hombros mientras Yuri negaba sonriendo, Yuko era tan diferente a Otabek y eso le agradaba.

\----------------------------------

-Hola.

-Adelante.

Realmente esperaba esa visita después de la de Yuko, y llegó un par de días después. Otabek lucía algo apenado, pero también parecía atener muchas emociones dentro que era difícil descifrarlas.

-Lamento lo que te dije ese día.

-No importa.

-Sí, sí importa, Yuri, porque no era lo que realmente quería decir o quizá sí, pero ahora lo he pensado mejor y sé que no tenemos una relación como tal, pero puedo hacerme cargo de esto.

-¿Cómo?

-Yuri, tienes que entender que esto lo complica todo, yo sólo quería que fuéramos amigos, eso éramos, dos amigos que tenían sexo ocasional.

-Lo sé- dijo Yuri tratando de sonreír, pero sólo logró una extraña mueca mientras se comenzaba a formar un nudo en su garganta.

-Pero podemos ser amigos, dos amigos que van a criar un hijo juntos.

-Claro… espera ¿Qué?- dijo de pronto descolocándose un poco por lo que Otabek acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?

-¿Criar juntos? Pensé que al decir que nos haríamos cargo era porque pienso en la adopción.

-A eso vine Yuri, no quiero tener esa culpa el resto de mi vida.

-¿Culpa?

-Quizá no lo entiendas ahora, Yuri, pero no quieres eso y yo tampoco.

-Lo entiendo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea el criar un hijo sólo por no tener la culpa de abandonarlo- dijo el rubio haciendo con sus dedos comillas, Otabek lo observó para despues suspirar y asentir.

-Sí, tienes razón, se escucha horrible si lo dices así, pero es la verdad.

-¿Entonces?

-Te ayudaré con lo que pueda, iré contigo a las consultas y te daré lo que el bebé todo lo que necesite en lo que terminas la carrera, lo prometo.

-Bien, gracias- dijo el rubio no muy convencido.

-Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte- Yuri agachó el rostro, era claro que Otabek no ofrecería nada más –Y algo más.

-¿Qué?

-No le digas a nadie de esto.

-Ok, pero ¿No crees que será demasiado obvio en unos meses?

-No me refiero a eso, no quiero…yo…

-No quieres que diga que eres el padre- afirmó Yuri mientras Otabek asentía.

-Sí.

-¿Por lo tuyo con Hikaru?- eso sorprendió a Otabek quien lo miró extrañado para después negar.

-Por lo que sea, Yuri, nosotros no somos una pareja, fue un accidente, sí, y sobretodo porque había olvidado que podías tener hijos.

-Créeme, también lo olvidé- dijo el menor entre dientes.

-Me haré cargo porque soy el padre y porque te estimo, pero no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

-Claro, entiendo, Otabek- asintió Yuri queriendo gritarle hasta de lo que el kazajo se iba a morir, pero decidió callar, no servía de nada gritar si ya le había brindado su apoyo, o a lo que eso que le ofrecía se llamaba.

\----------------------------------

-¡Pero qué idiota!

-¿Y qué esperabas, Seung?

-Que le rompieras la cara- respondía Yuuri, mientras Seung asentía y Yuri comía un poco de helado.

-Al menos se hará cargo.

-Era mejor que ni siquiera se apareciera, y para colmo no quiere que sepan que es el padre.

-En el colegio no, pero mis padres lo saben y prefieren pensar que seré padre soltero, no quieren conocerlo- un deje de tristeza se asomó en la voz de Yuri.

-Ay, Yurio- soltó Yuuri acercándose a su amigo para abrazarlo.

-No, estoy bien, creo que con esto del embarazo olvidé lo que sentía por Otabek, ahora sólo lo desprecio- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras Seung y Yuuri se miraron entre sí sin creerle a su amigo.

-Claro, por cierto, mi madre me llamó ayer, entrará a rehabilitación- decía Yuuri sonriendo de lado tratando de desviar la atención.

-Vaya, que alegría, Yuuri, es algo bueno ¿No?- dijo Seung mientras el nipón asentía y Yuri sonreía sintiéndose feliz por su amigo.

-Es algo muy bueno, al fin aceptó que tiene un problema.

-Créeme, eso es lo más difícil de todo- dijo el coreano con la voz un poco alejada de todo, mirando a la nada, fue entonces que sus amigos se miraron.

-¿Qué te sucedió Seung?- preguntó de pronto Yuri dejando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, ¿Por qué habría…?

-Somos tus amigos, te conocemos, sólo queremos saber que estás bien.

-Bien, si lo que quieren en una triste historia para olvidar la que tenemos ahora, de acuerdo- ambos sonrieron ante la ironía de Seung y se dispusieron a escuchar la historia de su amigo, quien omitió a Alex, una persona que se quedaría en el pasado para siempre.

\----------------------------------

El primer trimestre fue fácil, con náuseas matutinas, pero nada relevante, además de que Otabek había llevado cada semana pañales y un par de mantas ya que Yuri le había dicho que hasta saber el género del bebé comprarían la ropa.

El segundo trimestre fue más difícil, comenzaba a notarse, sus compañeros empezaban a hablar, a murmurar, por suerte Otabek ya no estaba en el Colegio y eso era más fácil, pero las hormonas comenzaban a hacer lo suyo llenándolo de emociones y lágrimas que preferían salir de noche, aunque estaba seguro que no era por las hormonas.

Pero no todo era tristeza, era el cuarto mes fue su primera cita con la Andróloga Mila Babicheva, Otabek lo acompañó, no lucía muy cómodo con ello, pero estaba ahí a su lado mientras le hacían el rastreo con el ultrasonido y les decían que era un niño.

Para el quinto mes supieron que serían mellizos.

Ambos se alegraron, se miraron y sonrieron, las cosas serían más complicadas al ser una niña y un niño, pero sonrieron.

Otabek continúo llevando pañales, mantas y ropa para dos. Aunque todo parecía quedar entre ellos, bueno, entre ellos, Celestino, Yuko, Seung, Yuuri, Georgi y Anya, pero nadie más.

Pero su relación se estancó, realmente Yuri no sabía qué esperar, aunque pensaba que nada pero las esperanzas aún estaban, Otabek estaba por terminar el internado y con la vida como acostumbraba.

-Nunca estipulamos nada- dijo Yuri con un gran vientre mientras comía con sus amigos.

-No pero creo que es obvio que no son una pareja, él mismo lo dijo, serán dos amigos que criaran a dos bebés.

-Yuuri tiene razón, él lo dijo, Yuri, así que supongo que eres libre.

-¿Libre? Como si alguien quisiera estar conmigo con siete meses de embarazo y de gemelos.

-Más bien no quieres a nadie que no sea Otabek, pero está bien, tú eres el que te hace daño- exclamó Seung restándole importancia y un poco cansado de la actitud del rubio.

-Te equivocas Seung, hace tiempo que lo que sentía por Otabek se fue, no es la clase de persona que quiero en mi vida, me di cuenta demasiado tarde, pero estoy bien con lo que tenemos ahora- dijo señalando su abultado vientre haciendo que sus amigos rieran.

-Bien, te creo, pero deja de ser tan conformista Yuri o un día estallarás- advirtió Seung, Yuri asintió guardándose sólo para él la verdad.

-Estallaré en unas semanas, puedes estar seguro de eso- bromeó el rubio mientras su amigos asentían sonriéndole.

-¿Y qué dice el doctor Celestino?

-Está demasiado feliz de ser abuelo, incluso más que mis padres y Yuko- dijo el rubio con media sonrisa. Celestino era quien se encargaba de comprar todo lo que necesario para los bebés, sabía que era responsabilidad del kazajo, pero al parecer quería ser parte de eso.

-Es un gran hombre, por eso es que no es padre de Otabek- rezongó el coreano haciendo que Yuri lo mirara con molestia.

-Cállate, Seung, eso no se dice- dijo en un susurro mientras su amigo se alzaba de hombros.

\-------------------------------------

Y así llegaron por fin las 37 semanas en las que nacieron Milo y Lena Plisetsky Altin, el niño pesando 2,450 kg y la pequeña con 2,500 kg.

Yuri estaba sedado después de la cirugía, sus pequeños recién nacidos los tenía ahora Otabek, sentado en un pequeño sofá a un lado de la camilla del rubio.

Sus hijos eran tan pequeños, con sus cabellos castaños apenas perceptibles, eran dos mini él, agradecía a Yuri el haberle permitido elegir los nombres.

-Hola- saludó Lilia desde la puerta, Otabek le sonrió con algo de timdez. Se habían conocido unos meses atrás, donde Yuri sólo dijo que él era el padre mientras Lilia y Yakov asintieron sin darle importancia.

-Sólo quería…

-No te preocupes, eres el padre, ¿Cómo está, él?

-Aún no despierta, dijeron que en un par de horas más.

-Bien- sonrió la mujer acercándose para besar la frente de su hijo y volver con Otabek -¿Puedo?- preguntó extendiendo sus manos para poder tomar a uno de sus nietos, el kazajo asintió acomodándose para poder darle al pequeño Milo.

-Él es Milo- indicó mientras Lilia arrullaba al pequeño.

-Sé que no amas a mi hijo, pero al menos espero que seas un gran padre o no volverás a verlos- amenazó la mujer, el kazajo la miró sin expresión alguna.

-Lo seré, hice una promesa.

-Bien, no lastimes a mi hijo, abstente a ser el mejor padre del año pero a él déjalo ser feliz y sé que no lo será contigo, así que mantente lejos de él.

-Lo sé señora, créame que lo sé.

-Bien, ahora quiero conocer a mi nieta- sonrió Lilia como si no hubiese sucedido charla alguna devolviéndole a Milo y tomando a la pequeña Lena entre sus brazos.

Porque Otabek sabía que no podía hacer feliz a Yuri, lo apreciaba, era una persona increíble, pero no podía ofrecerle lo que se merecía, así que al menos lo haría con sus hijos, ahora eran su todo y haría todo porque no les faltara nada.


	13. Capítulo 13

**_PRESENTE_ **

-¡Papi!

-Milo, cariño ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Yuri desconcertado llegando junto al niño, quien hipaba tratando de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Se cayó, Doctor, estaban en el receso jugando futbol, se tropezó y cayó- el rubio asintió y comenzó a inspeccionar a su pequeño, notando que al parecer sólo era su brazo izquierdo. Quiso moverlo, pero enseguida el niño lanzó un alarido, seguro era una fractura.

-¿Te duele algo más?

-Me duele todo- se quejó el pequeño haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Gracias, Maestra Natasha- agradeció Yuri tomando la mano de la maestra para después mirar a su hijo -Milo ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-No la dejaron venir- dijo el pequeño limpiando inútilmente sus lágrimas mientras la maestra acariciaba su cabeza.

-Iré por Christophe, enseguida estará en una suite- dijo Yuuri mirando todo aquello con angustia, el pequeño parecía tener demasiado dolor.

-También ve por el radiólogo, necesita un radiografía, por favor- el nipón asintió girándose notando que Minako, Christophe y los demás se habían acercado, parecían confundidos y sabía exactamente porqué.

-Chris, al parecer tiene una fractura- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al rizado, quien asintió acercándose al pequeño notando esos increíbles rasgos. -Milo, él es el Doctor Giacometti, te ayudará con tu brazo- soltó acariciando el rostro de su pequeño mientras este asentía mirando al doctor.

Yuuri miró aquello con preocupación, los demás seguían mirando la escena consternados y sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa.

En primer lugar, porque no todos sabían que Yuri tenía hijos y en segundo y más importante, porque el pequeño que estaba en la camilla tenía el cabello castaño y la mirada avellanada, rasgos idénticos de alguien que conocían muy bien. Estaba por decirles que volvieran a lo suyo cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Otabek Altin llegando para verificar la contingencia, pero en cuanto vio a la multitud reunida, no dudó en preguntar. Todos se giraron mirándolo extrañados por la escena que presenciaban y aún más cuando el niño le habló.

-¡Papá!

-Milo ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- exclamó Otabek en cuanto su mirada enfocó a su pequeño, se acercó hasta él, quien comenzó a llorar en cuanto lo vio.

-Doctor Altin, lo siento, Milo estaba jugando y se cayó- dijo la maestra con algo de vergüenza por lo que había sucedido.

-Hijo ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Lena?- continuó el kazajo ignorando lo que la joven le decía.

-Ella está bien- lo tranquilizó Yuri, Otabek lo miró asustado por ver a su hijo en esas condiciones.

-Chris, por favor, atiende a mi hijo- soltó acercándose a su pequeño para acunarlo entre sus brazos y besar sus castaños cabellos.

-En eso estaba, jefe- dijo el rizado con media sonrisa acercándose al pequeño para poder examinar mejor su brazo, Otabek se hizo a un lado permitiéndole al traumatólogo hacer su trabajo. -¿Qué edad tiene?

-Diez- dijeron Otabek y Yuri al unísono.

-¿Alergias?

-No.

-Tipo de sangre.

-A+

-¿Antecedentes de importancia?

-Ninguno- continuaron ambos respondiendo ante los ojos curiosos que los miraban sin creer lo que estaba frente a ellos.

-Bien, necesitamos una radiografía, pero dudo que sea algo quirúrgico- dijo Chris tranquilizando a los preocupados padres.

-Yuuri ya fue por el radiólogo- soltó Yuri con voz tranquilizadora, Otabek asintió con una línea en los labios.

-Bien, maestra, gracias por traer a Milo, enviaré por Lena si no es problema.

-No, ninguno Doctor Plisetsky, y lo lamento.

-Descuide, los accidentes ocurren y mi hijo está bien- dijo Otabek con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, mientras Yuri tranquilizaba a su hijo en lo que Christophe lo revisaba, aunque escuchando todo lo que el kazajo decía. Una vez que la maestra se fue, el mayor se acercó de nuevo a la camilla.

-¿Puedes decirle a Mari que vaya por Lena? Necesita estar con su hermano.

-En eso estaba- dijo Yuri con su celular en la mano avisándole a la hermana de Yuuri, quien le ayudaba en casa y con los niños, que fuese por su hija al colegio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo con una sonrisa, quien venía acompañado de Yuuri.

-Alik, necesito que le hagas una radiografía de brazo, es mi hijo.

-Claro, enseguida- sonrió el joven frunciendo el ceño, confundido, pero tomando la camilla del pequeño para llevarlo a rayos X.

-A trabajar, doctores- dijo Otabek mirando a los demás, quienes asintieron volviendo a sus labores.

-Tío Yuuri- dijo el pequeño extendiendo el brazo que podía mover hacia el nipón que llegaba junto a Alik. Yuuri se acercó para besar su frente.

-Hola, cariño, estarás bien.

-¡Tía Anya!- gritó de pronto el pequeño al ver acercarse a la castaña a la camilla con el rostro descompuesto en sorpresa y miedo.

-¡Dioses! Milo ¿Estás bien?

-Todo está bien, chicos- dijo Yuri sonriendo ante la creciente angustia de sus amigos, los cuatro rodearon la camilla en movimiento que Alik llevaba, necesitaban saber que todo estuviese en orden.

-¿Y Lena?

-En la escuela, Anya, pero Mari ya va por ella.

-Perfecto, estarás bien, niño travieso- sonrió la castaña desordenando el cabello del niño que sonreía aún sobre las lágrimas y los pucheros de su rostro.

\---------------------------------

Por suerte sólo había sido una fractura simple en el brazo del menor, traería una férula por unas semanas, antiinflamatorios y analgésicos, eso era todo. Ahora se encontraban en una habitación aislada con el niño descansando y su hermana, Lena, a su lado, mirando con curiosidad el brazo de su gemelo.

-Sabía que su hiperactividad traería problemas algún día- decía Georgi mientras Yuri y Otabek lo miraban con desaprobación.

-No tiene hiperactividad- regañó el rubio a su hermano quien sólo sonrió -Saldremos unos minutos ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos?- Georgi asintió acercándose a la camilla para platicar con sus sobrinos.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Otabek una vez afuera.

-Ahora lo saben, los demás saben que tenemos dos hijos- dijo mirándolo con angustia.

-¿Y?

-¿No te importa?

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que no quería que los demás supieran de ellos, por mí no hay problema- Yuri estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero decidió callar. Iba a decirle a Otabek la razón por la que había decidido aquello, pero era mejor que no la supiera.

-Bien, ¿Qué les diremos si preguntan?

-Dudo que tengan el cinismo de preguntar algo que no les incumbe, pero si lo hacen, sólo diremos que tenemos dos hijos y nos separamos, es todo, sin detalles.

-Bien.

-Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa para dejar que Milo descanse, te daré el día, no hay ningún problema.

-No tienes por qué acompañarnos, seguro tienes trabajo.

-Es mi hijo y mi responsabilidad, además sólo los acompañaré ¿De acuerdo? Ya le llamé a Yuko para que pase a visitarlo- Yuri asintió con una ligera sonrisa, Otabek siempre había sido bastante obstinado, pero atento.

-¡Yuri!- el rubio se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz de Seung quien caminaba rápidamente seguido por Yuuri.

-Seung.

-Lo siento, estaba en cirugía con Phichit, Yuuri me dijo lo de Milo ¿Está bien?- dijo algo agitado.

-Muy bien, de hecho, ya nos vamos a casa.

-Bien, en la tarde iremos a visitar al pequeño diablillo- dijo el nipón sonriendo y entrando enseguida a la habitación.

-Me dijo Yuuri que todos lo saben- exclamó el coreano dirigiéndose a Otabek, quien sólo se alzó de hombros. El rubio decidió no decir nada.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso.

-Quizá tú no, pero todas tus conquistas se sentirán aún más engañadas.

-Seung- rezongó Otabek con un tono de casancio mientras el azabache sólo negaba. Yuri miraba a Seung de la misma manera reprobatoria que el kazajo, ya ni siquiera le sorprendía cada vez que abordaba a Otabek de esa manera.

-Olvídalo, Otabek, sé que no te interesa lo que opino, yo sólo decía- terminó el coreano dejándolos de nuevo solos entrando a la habitación de Milo.

-Siempre ha sido tan hostil, debí alejar a Yuko de Nishigori, quizá eso lo animaría- dijo el kazajo con una mueca seria, Yuri sonrió negando entrando a la habitación.

-La próxima semana me toca cuidarlos ¿No extrañan a Likyan?- les decía Georgi haciendo que los niños dibujaran una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los gemelos, Milo ahora más animado ya que con los analgésicos se había olvidado del dolor y con Lena a su lado todo era más sencillo de sobrellevar, quien en ese momento se tumbaba junto a su hermano.

-Pensé que te cortarían el brazo.

-¡Lena!- exclamaron Yuri y Otabek entrando justamente cuando su pequeña hacía de la suyas molestando a su hermano.

-Déjenla, yo también hubiese pensado lo mismo.

-Ay, Georgi- se quejó Yuri mientras todos los presentes reían.

-Vamos a casa, debes descansar, cariño- habló Otabek acercándose a Milo para ayudarlo a bajar de la camilla.

-Le diremos a Mari que te haga tu comida favorita- sonrió Yuri tomando al pequeño de la mano mientras Lena tomaba la de Otabek.

-En la tarde iremos a visitarlos, les llevaré dulces- prometió Seung mientras Yuuri sonreía acercándose a ambos para besar sus mejillas.

\---------------------------------

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sucedió?- exclamó la chica de cabellos rubios que trabajaba para Yuri. En cuanto la joven vio a Milo con el cabestrillo se acercó preocupada, lo único que supo es que debía llevar a Lena al hospital y volvió a casa sin saber lo que había ocurrido.

Mari era la hermana de Yuuri, quien en cuanto el rubio necesitó ayuda no dudó en ofrecerse a trabajar con él, desde entonces estaba ahí de planta para lo que el rubio o sus hijos necesitaran.

-Me caí y me fracturé el brazo- la joven miró a Yuri quien asintió alzándose de hombros.

-Ay, cariño- dijo acariciando su cabello para después mirar a los padres –Doctor Altin, qué gusto- sonrió al ver a Otabek, era muy extraño que él estuviera en la casa a esas horas, casi siempre iba en las noches, cuando ella terminaba su turno.

-Hola, Mari.

-Papá, quiero ver a Likyan- dijo Milo refiriéndose a su primo.

-Vendrá en unas horas con tus tíos, pero también vendrán Yuuri y Seung así que ve a descansar- el pequeño asintió subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación seguido por su hermana.

-Milo en un momento subo a ayudarte- dijo Mari siendo detenida por Otabek.

-Yo lo hago- sonrió el kazajo subiendo junto a sus hijos.

-Estaba haciendo la comida, preparo lasaña y algo de ensalada ¿Se queda el Doctor Altin a comer?

-No creo, Mari, pero vendrán los chicos.

-Haré lo suficiente, esos niños comienzan a comer como adultos- el rubio asintió dándole la razón a esa joven. Mari llevaba trabajando para él desde hacía cinco años, viendo crecer a sus hijos, cuidándolos, mientras él terminaba la subespecialidad y trabajaba, le debía demasiado.

-¿Te dijeron algo por sacar a Lena del colegio?

-No, les dije que era una emergencia ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Su maestra dijo que estaba jugando soccer y se tropezó, ya sabes cómo es, nunca cuida sus pasos- Mari rodó los ojos, Yuri le sonrió, ahora estaba más tranquilo, claro que se había asustado en cuanto vio a su hijo llegar al hospital, no era algo que le hubiese gustado que sucediera, pero gracias a los dioses no había sido nada grave. Además, ahora estaba Otabek con ellos, todo estaba mejor.

\---------------------------------

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Nunca pregunté, eso lo sabes, soy el único aquí que sabía que estuvo alguna vez esperando, pero preferí nunca preguntar nada y ahora ¿Esto?

-No me correspondía, Víktor- dijo Yuuri junto a su amigo, la contingencia estaba terminando y todas la urgencias habían sido valoradas y resueltas, ahora estaban esperando resultados de laboratorio de algunos pacientes.

-¿Están juntos?

-No- soltó Yuuri tratando de no hablar demasiado.

-Estoy haciendo las cuentas, dijo que el pequeño tiene diez años. Te digo que recuerdo haberlo visto con una enorme barriga, lucía demasiado tierno, pero Otabek ya no estaba en el colegio.

-No voy a decirte nada, pregúntale a Yuri si gustas- exclamó el nipón algo irritado por la insistencia del platinado.

-Dudo que me diga algo si antes no lo hizo, además, debió ser horrible, recuerdo también que todos hablaban de él, preguntándose quién era el padre.

-Espero no hayas sido uno de esos imbéciles.

-Sabes que no, Yuuri- soltó Víktor mirando a su amigo, quien tenía el ceño fruncido -Pareces molesto.

-No lo estoy, sólo no me preguntes cosas que no me corresponden decir, eres mi amigo Víktor, pero esto es cosa de Otabek y Yuri.

-Sí, supongo- aceptó el ruso dejando de lado el tema, por ahora. Unos minutos después, Seung llegaba junto a ellos.

-Hola Víktor- saludó mirando al platinado para después hablarle a su amigo -Yuuri, necesito hablar contigo unos segundos- el nipón miró a Víktor, palmeó su hombro y caminó junto a Seung hasta que estuviesen en un lugar a solas. -¿Sabes que ahora todo se va a complicar? Para Yuri- comenzó haciendo que Yuuri resoplara.

-Lo sé, Víktor comienza a preguntar.

-Pues evítalo.

-¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo?- soltó el nipón con algo de molestia.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero también todo se complicara para Otabek, aunque eso no me preocupa para serte sincero.

-Dudo que les haya dicho a todas sus conquistas que era padre y sobretodo padre de los hijos de Yuri.

-Por supuesto que no, tuvimos diez años para corroborar que es un imbécil- la molestia de Seung era demasiado palpable y Yuuri sólo suspiraba -En realidad no me interesa, nuestro trabajo es hacer que Yuri se sienta tranquilo y que nadie comience a hostigarlo.

-Cambiemos de tema, por favor.

-Bien, pero hablaremos de esto con Yuri- el nipón sólo atinó a asentir para después sonreírle de manera extraña a su amigo.

-Oye ¿Y qué tal te va con Phichit?

-¿Qué tal me va de qué?- dijo Seung con una mueca de molestia haciendo que Yuuri sonriera más.

-Ahora está libre.

-¿Y?

-Por Dios, Seung, hace años que no sales con nadie desde… ¿Hikaru?

-¿Quién? Yuuri, sólo tú recuerdas eso.

-Pero es verdad, no sales con nadie desde hace como diez años.

-Eso no es cierto, que no se los diga no significa que no lo haga- soltó el coreano haciendo que Yuuri rodara los ojos.

-Di lo que quieras, por cierto ¿Tienes fluoxetina?

-¿Por qué no se las pides a Georgi directamente?

-Porque comenzará con el interrogatorio y es molesto, además ya no las necesitas, lo que te hace falta es sexo.

-¿Por qué todo lo solucionas con sexo?- preguntaba Seung fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-Pues no soluciona nada, pero no tenerlo tampoco.

-Ya me voy, nos vemos en un rato para ir a casa de Yuri- se despidió Seung dejando que Yuuri volviera junto a Víktor y tratar de evadir sus molestas indagaciones.

\---------------------------------

-Milo, te lastimaste el brazo izquierdo así que sí podrás ir al colegio- decía Yuri con el teléfono en la mano mirando a sus hijos bajar las escaleras junto a Otabek.

-¿Qué? pero papá…

-Ya lo dijo tu padre, Milo, no discutas- habló Otabek dejando al pequeño Milo con un puchero mientras Lena contenía una sonrisa. Bajaron para pasar al comedor junto a Mari dejando a Yuri con Otabek para hablar.

-Él estará bien, gracias- sonrió Yuri, Otabek asintió sonriéndole.

-Me asusté demasiado, creí que había ocurrido algo más, ni siquiera me importó que todos supieran que…

-Tenemos dos hijos, bueno, saben de uno- terminó Yuri con una media sonrisa resignada.

-Como te dije, por mí no hay ningún problema.

-Seguro tú no, pero ¿Phichit? ¿Emil? Creo que tu reputación se verá afectada y no sólo la tuya- rezongó Yuri desviando la mirada, era molesto hablar de eso.

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Lo que digan de ti?- dijo Otabek con algo de reproche, Yuri lo miró con molestia para después negar.

-No discutiré contigo, están los niños. Si no te importa a mí tampoco, sólo minimicemos los comentarios de esto al máximo.

-Claro, te veo para cenar- se despidió Otabek yendo a la cocina para despedirse de sus hijos y volver al trabajo. Yuri regresó con sus hijos para sentarse a comer, vaya que ahora sería muy diferente volver al hospital.

\---------------------------------

-¡Likyan! Suéltala- gritaba Georgi a su pequeño de cinco años quien jalaba el cabello de Lena, los hermanos se acercaron a sus pequeños para separarlos –Yuri, deberías cortarle el cabello.

-Tú deberías controlar a tu hijo, además a Otabek le gusta que Lena traiga el cabello largo- hablaba Yuri mientras le servía de comer a su hermano y a su pequeño.

-Si Otabek te dice que los mandes a un internado en Canadá los envías, seguro.

-No empieces, Georgi- resopló el rubio mirándolo con molesia.

-Yo sólo digo, pero olvidemos eso, quiero ver a Yuuri para agradecerle la consulta de Likyan, enseguida se le desaparecieron las ronchas.

-Vendrá en un rato junto a Seung ¿Anya se queda de guardia?

-Sí, deberías decirle a Otabek que reduzca su horario.

-Si no puede reducir el mío menos el de tu esposa- se quejó Yuri con media sonrisa mientras Georgi resoplaba.

Otabek Altin era el jefe del Hospital San Petersburgo, un cargo que se le había dado casi en cuanto había terminado la subespecialidad. Antes de él estaba a su cargo el amigo de su padre y quien lo había educado, Celestino Cialdini.

-Me dan ganas de tener otro.

-¿Ah?- Yuri se giró para ver a su hermano quien miraba como Likyan y los mellizos jugaban, el menor chistó sonriendo –Sabes lo que Likyan les costó, Georgi.

-Lo sé, me dan ganas, pero no lo haré, quizá adoptemos o rentemos un vientre- sonrió Georgi.

Después de saber que Anya tenía problemas para tener hijos, se sometió a demasiados estudios y tratamientos al igual que él. Con el tiempo funcionó, aunque con un embarazo de alto riesgo y con Anya en reposo las casi 38 semanas que duró.

-Sí, un vientre rentado es lo mejor, pero sólo uno o con gemelos te volverás loco.

-Tú no lo estás, aún- rio el mayor mientras Yuri se alzaba de hombros.

Fue difícil criar a ambos, sobretodo porque después de nacer, Milo padecía de cólicos todo el tiempo y si lloraba, despertaba a Lena quien lloraba también, era un cuento de nunca acabar. Por suerte, su hermano, Yuko y sus amigos lo habían apoyado, incluso Lilia y Yakov se habían mudado con ellos en lo que terminaba la carrera para poder cuidar a los niños.

-Gracias a ustedes- Georgi sonrió negando para después llamar a Likyan a comer.

-Por cierto, dijiste que tenías que decirme algo del Hospital de Oncología- recordó Georgi mientras Yuri chistaba.

-Cierto, lo olvidé con lo de Milo, pero no es tan importante- dijo Yuri restándole importancia mientars se sentaba a la mesa para comer -Jean Jacques Leroy es el director y mejor amigo de Mila Babicheva ¿Te suena el nombre?

-No, para nada.

-Georgi, el apellido Babicheva- decía Yuri con obviedad, Georgi entrecerró los ojos recordando hasta que miró a su hermano con asombro.

-Tu andróloga, claro, Mila.

-Exacto, ella fue quien me recomendó, me llamaron y al parecer quieren ofrecerme trabajo.

-Por Dios, Yuri, eso es increíble, seguro no tienen un cardiólogo pediatra- dijo Georgi con una enorme sonrisa.

-No lo sé, estoy bastante cómodo en el hospital de San Petersburgo.

-Puedes tener ambos, trabajar en las mañanas en San Petersburgo y en las tardes en Oncología.

-Sí, Georgi, pero creo que olvidas que tengo un par de niños que cuidar- dijo Yuri haciendo que su hermano rodara los ojos.

-Sólo piénsalo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para eso y con Mari, además a nadie le hace mal algo de dinero extra- Yuri pareció pensarlo, quizá con algunos cambios en su horario podría funcionar.

-Iré a esa entrevista o cita, pero no prometo nada- Georgi sonrió, sabía que su hermano había dedicado demasiado a su carrera y más cuando quiso hacer la subespecialidad, y ahora merecía ser reconocido como un buen médico.

Un par de horas después, llegaban Seung y Yuuri para ver a los mellizos Altin y la salud mental de su amigo después de lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Tío Yuuri! ¡Tío Seung!- gritaban los pequeños en cuanto vieron a los mayores, quienes los saludaron con gusto a pesar de haberlos visto hacia unas horas.

-Les prometí dulces- dijo Seung dándoles una gran bolsa de golosinas que los pequeños tomaron dispuestos a acabar con ella junto a Likyan. -Hola, Georgi- saludó seguido del nipón -¿Y bien?- dijo el en cuanto los pequeños subieron a su habitación.

-Me quitaste la pregunta, Seung- decía Georgi ante el rostro extrañado de Yuri.

-¿De qué hablan?

-¿Qué te dijo Otabek? Ahora todo el mundo hablará de ustedes, de su hijo y por suerte no saben que son mellizos.

-A los demás no les interesa mi vida ni la de Otabek, es más, deberían tenerle respeto por ser el director de hospital.

-¿Respeto? Todo el mundo sabe de sus aventuras con medio hospital, ahora todos se preguntarán ¿En dónde quedas tú?

-Georgi, es lo que menos importa- resopló Yuri ante la evidente molestia de su hermano.

-¿Seguro? Porque según recuerdo, tú fuiste el de la idea de que no dijeran nada sobre su familia disfuncional dentro del hospital por esa misma razón, tu reputación- interrumpió Seung haciendo que Yuri comenzara a sonrojarse entre la vergüenza y la molestia. Eso era cierto, esa había sido la razón para evitar las burlas por la promiscua forma de vida de Otabek.

-A él no le importa.

-Pues claro que no, el que queda mal eres tú- continuó Georgi -Él metiéndose con medio mundo y tú en casa cuidando a sus hijos- sus amigos sólo los miraban, sabían que nada serviría con lo obstinado que era el rubio, aunque ellos tuviesen la razón.

-Mejor hablemos de Otabek, Yuri sólo quedará como mártir, pero a él lo querrán asesinar todas sus conquistas cuando sepan que no les dijo nada sobre sus hijos y que el padre es Yuri- agregó el nipón con una sonrisa tratando de desviar la plática hacia Otabek, cosa que funcionó cuando Seung y Georgi sonrieron de manera cínica.

-Será divertido ver el desfile de todos afuera de su oficina, y diablos, Yuri, van a odiarte- sonreía Seung mientras el menor de los rusos sólo negaba.

-Lo merece, aún me pregunto cómo es que sigues recibiéndolo para cenar- exclamó Georgi haciendo que su hermano sólo se encogiera de hombros.

Unos momentos después, el timbre de la casa se escuchaba, Yuri fue hasta la puerta para encontrarse con alguien que le robó una sonrisa a pesar de la ironía de la situación.


	14. Capítulo 14

Unos momentos después, el timbre de la casa se escuchaba, Yuri fue hasta la puerta para encontrarse con alguien que le robó una sonrisa a pesar de la ironía de la situación, porque si bien, era la hermana del mismo demonio.

-Yuko.

-Yuri, ¿Cómo estás? Me enteré que el pequeño monstruito tuvo un accidente- dijo la joven de cabellos castaños.

-Tiene los genes de los Altin ¿Qué esperabas?- Yuko sonrió de oreja a oreja entrando a la casa del del rubio.

-Tienen un poco de los dos.

-¡Niños! Vienen a visitarlos- gritó Yuri al inicio de la escalera esperando que sus hijos y su pequeño sobrino bajaran para saludar a su tía.

-¡Tía Yuko!- gritaron en cuanto vieron a la castaña, quien se agachó un poco extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlos, aunque a Milo con algo de cuidado, mientras Likyan se unía al afectuoso y familiar abrazo.

-Chicos, qué gusto- sonrió Yuko saludando a los amigos de antaño, quienes la saludaron con una sincera sonrisa. Una vez puestos al corriente sobre el tema que los abnegaba, Yuko sólo formaba una línea recta pensando en lo que debía decir. -Bien, nadie conoce a Otabek como yo y sé que en verdad no le interesa lo que digan de él, creo que lo han comprobado.

-Espero que le interese lo que digan sus hijos cuando sepan de su libertina vida- se quejó Seung ante la mirada reprobatoria de Yuri y la media sonrisa de Yuko.

-Sus hijos son lo único que le importa, pero supongo que la vida personal de Otabek no será discusión ni de importancia para los demás, después de todo, están acostumbrados a no tenerlo en su vida.

Yuri se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con un ligero dolor de estómago por lo que acaba de decir Yuko, sobretodo las primeras palabras, pero lo deshechó enseguida pensando en lo que era su vida ahora. No había sido difícil hablar con Lena y Milo, simplemente les habían dicho que no estaban juntos, pero los amaban, simple. Los pequeños lo habían tomado sin molestia, para ellos era normal que sus padres no estaban juntos y esa era su familia.

-Sí, pero sólo estás pensando en tu hermano, piensa en Yuri y en su posición en el hospital- dijo Georgi.

-¿Yuri?

-¿Ah?

-Necesito tu posición en esto antes de hablar por ti- el rubio torció el gesto ante Yuko, había hablado de ello todo el día que ya se sentía hastiado.

-Me da igual, tampoco es como que todos en el hospital me van a preguntar, lo que sí creo es ganarme unas cuantas miradas de odio.

-¿Unas cuantas?- resopló Yuuri, la mayoría del hospital se había acostado con Otabek queriendo repetir los encuentros.

-¿Te has acostado tú con alguien del hospital?- preguntó Yuko con una sonrisa haciendo que el rubio la mirara ofendido.

-¿Saben qué? dejemos de hablar de eso, mejor dinos Yuko ¿Cómo está Nishigori?

-Bien- dijo tajante desviando la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el rubio conociendo bien las expresiones de su amiga, quien chistó removiéndose en su asiento ante las miradas atentas de los presentes.

-Quiere que tengamos familia- soltó Yuko sin más con algo de malestar.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? por dios, Seung, yo no…

-Adoras a los niños, llevas años con el hombre ¿A qué le temes?- preguntó el coreano mientras Yuri la miraba. Sabía a qué le temía, a tener una familia disfuncional como la que tuvo, el mismo miedo que Otabek tuvo alguna vez.

-Descuida, Yuko, serás una excelente madre, sólo mírame, aún me pregunto cómo es que mis hijos siguen con vida- la joven sonrió ante las palabras conciliadoras de Yuri, después hablaría con él.

-¿Lo ves? Estuviese mejor a mi lado- se burló Seung refiriéndose a Nishigori haciendo que Yuko rodara los ojos sonriendo ante las constantes bromas del coreano con su esposo.

-Creo que ya nos enfocamos demasiado en los problemas, Yuko, dile que sí. Seung, ya duerme con alguien que mejore tu humor y Yuri, sube con tus hijos porque están demasiado silenciosos- dijo Yuuri mientras abría el frigorífico para sacar una de las botellas de vino que Yuri siempre guardaba.

\---------------------------------

-¿Papá vendrá a cenar?- preguntó Milo comiendo una de las galletas que Yuri había preparado. Los chicos se habían ido ya y el rubio calentaba la cena que Mari había preparado.

-Sabes que sí.

-Es que…- dijo el niño silenciándose en cuanto su hermana le dio un codazo en señal de que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- resopló sentado junto a su hermana quien hacía los deberes en la isla de la cocina con Yuri dándoles la espalda, aunque enseguida se giró para mirarlos.

-Milo, dime qué pasa- el pequeño agachó la mirada.

-Te lo diré yo papá, sucede que…

-Tengo miedo de que un día ya no quiera venir, que se canse de venir todas las noches, que se canse de nosotros ¿Por qué no puede quedarse?

Yuri suspiró para después acercarse a sus hijos y mirarlos de frente tomando los rostros de cada uno dedicándoles una mirada conciliadora.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto, pero escúchenme bien, su padre los ama demasiado y jamás se cansara de venir a verlos ni de que estén con él dos fines de semana al mes. Saben que él y yo los amamos como a nadie, pero tampoco pueden vivir con él ya que trabaja más que yo y todo eso es para darles lo que quieran.

-Pero lo quiero a él.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Milo, ya hablamos de esto, podemos tener doble regalo de Navidad, de cumpleaños, dobles vacaciones…- Yuri miraba a Lena con el ceño fruncido con un deje de diversión y sorpresa, esa niña a veces era más astuta que un adulto.

-Pero yo no quiero eso, lo quiero ver más seguido y sé que tú también, Lena- la pequeña chistó negando volviendo a sus deberes, tenía el mismo carácter que Otabek.

-Bien, en la noche hablaré con su padre y le preguntaré si puede tenerlos toda la semana siguiente ¿Qué les parece?

Los mellizos sonrieron con alegría al igual que Yuri quien regresó a la estufa para seguir con la cena.

\-----------------------

Una vez que Otabek llegó, los niños se arrojaron de nuevo a él, Yuri sonreía con ese acto, ver al kazajo con una enorme sonrisa por a ver a sus hijos era digno de un cuadro, ahí estaba besando sus mejillas y desordenando el cabello de sus pequeños, tan idénticos a él.

-Mari preparó lasaña.

-Genial.

Cenaron entre risas mientras Lena recreaba la escena una y otra vez de cómo Milo se había caído esa tarde mientras el pequeño se defendía negándolo, aunque en realidad había sido una caída bastante graciosa.

-Otabek, los niños y yo creemos que sería genial que los tuvieras la semana entrante ¿Qué opinas?- le dijo Yuri en cuanto terminaron de cenar y levantaba los platos de la mesa.

-Sí, papá, será genial- sonreía Lena mientras Milo le dedicaba una mirada molesta ya que en la tarde no lo había apoyado.

-Pues yo creo que no hay ningún problema, después de todo soy el director, así que puedo ausentarme en las tardes para estar con ustedes durante la semana.

-Le diré a Mari que le toca trabajar ésta semana en tu casa- dijo Yuri. Era una costumbre que tenían, la joven trabajaba para apoyar a Yuri con los niños, pero cuando a Otabek le tocaba cuidarlos, Mari lo apoyaba.

-Gracias.

Cuando acostaron y arroparon a sus hijos, bajaron al comedor como acostumbraban para beber una copa y fumar un cigarrillo.

-Vino Yuko esta tarde.

-Sí, le dije que pasara a ver a Milo.

-Hablamos un rato ¿Te dijo lo de Nishigori?- Otabek asintió soltando el humo del cigarrillo y tomando la copa que tenía frente a él.

-Hablé con ella, pero parece renuente, tiene miedo de ser una mala madre.

-Ya le dije que se fije en nosotros, no supimos cómo lo hicimos, pero Milo y Lena salieron… bien, eso creo- Otabek soltó una sonora carcajada al igual que el rubio, el kazajo de pronto lo miró con intensidad haciendo que Yuri frunciera el ceño.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía reír así.

-Ahora debes de terminar con tu doble vida por una semana para estar con mis hijos- esquivó Yuri levantándose para lavar los platos sucios. De pronto sintió la presencia de Otabek detrás de él, acercando su cuerpo hasta que una de las manos del kazajo se instaló en su vientre bajando lentamente. -Beka…

-Relájate- susurró el mayor alejando el sedoso cabello rubio dejando el cuello blanquecino del menor a su disposición, estaba por besar esa zona cuando Yuri se alejó.

-Suéltame, Otabek.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te vi con Emil ¿Lo olvidas?- Otabek rodó los ojos tratando de acercarse de nuevo al rubio quien regresó a su asiento en la isla de la cocina.

-No estábamos haciendo nada.

-Otabek, no sólo es Emil.

-Yuri, por Dios, ¿Hasta ahora me lo dices?- se quejó el kazajo.

Tenían haciendo aquello desde hacía mucho, no supieron cómo se había dado, pero ahí estaban de nuevo, igual que hacía tantos años.

-Sé que no quedamos en nada y que no tengo exclusividad, pero no quiero que me contagies de algo.

-Siempre me cuido, Yuri, incluso contigo- el rubio resopló ofendido por ello, era claro que estaba por decir _“No tengo exclusividad, ni siquiera por ser el padre de tus hijos”_ pero decidió no decir más, no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

\---------------------------------

-Guang, adelante- dijo Phichit en cuanto vio a su mejor amigo afuera de su casa, el castaño le sonrió entrando, sabía que debía estar con él después de lo sucedido por la mañana.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó al pasar por la sala mirando la mesa del centro repleta de botellas de cerveza.

-No lo sé- admitió el tailandés entrando a la cocina seguido por el chino, quien en cuanto entró se quedó estático al ver quién acompañaba a su amigo.

-Buenas noches, Guang- saludó Leo de la Iglesia con cerveza en mano y una sonrisa ladina, el castaño se sonrojó enseguida.

Su amante era uno de los mejores amigos de su mejor amigo y estaba ahí mirándolo casi con sorna. Ambos habían quedado en no decirle a nadie de su clandestina relación y esperaba que con esas copas encima no se le ocurriera decir alguna estupidez frente a Phichit.

-Leo, qué tal.

-Le decía a Phichit antes de que llegaras que esperara lo que fuera de Otabek, se lo dije en cuanto comenzó a salir con él, yo fui de los primeros en el hospital en salir con él.

-Todo el mundo me lo dijo, pero uno es estúpido y cree cosas.

-Debiste creer en lo que te dijimos- soltó Guang tomando una cerveza para acompañarlos.

-Es que ¿Yuri? ¿De verdad?

-¿Qué con él?- se quejó Leo enseguida.

-Es tan…

-¿Inocente?

-Simple y extraño, no habla casi con nadie excepto con sus amigos, ni siquiera con Otabek y ahora ¿Tienen un hijo?, es difícil de creer.

-Yo creo que es bastante apuesto- aceptó Leo mirando a Guang, quien asintió ante su extraña mirada.

-Es cierto, no es por hacerte sentir mal amigo, pero Yuri es bastante apuesto, tiene ese aire inocente y casi puro que te invita a…

-¡Basta! No estoy hablando mal de él, me refería a que es bastante simple para Otabek, es decir, Otabek tiene un carácter muy extraño y en la cama es… -Guang y Leo lo miraron esperando por su respuesta, enseguida Phichit se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

-Anda dilo, no voy a pensar que por ser mi amigo de la infancia debes ser virgen hasta el matrimonio.

-Él es… demasiado exigente, le gusta duro.

-Phichit, saliste con el tipo por dos semanas, no puedes decir que sólo hace eso.

-Créeme, tiene razón- secundó Leo bebiendo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza ante el desconcierto de Guang, quien de los tres era el único que no se había metido con el kazajo.

-Por eso digo que ¿Yuri? Como ustedes dijeron, es demasiado inocente, no me imagino al Pediatra atado de manos o siendo nombrado de mil maneras humillantes.

-Vaya, Phichit, te superaste- exclamó Guang algo azorado por lo que su amigo decía, se había equivocado en darle rienda suelta a la plática.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor no empiecen a comparar lo que le decía uno o al otro, ya es bastante extraño.

-¿Preferirías que te lo dijera a ti?- dijo Leo, Guang enseguida supo que se se lo decía a él, pero Phichit por suerte, lo interpretó de otra manera.

-Espero no caigas en las redes de Otabek- resopló el tailandés dándole un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

-Jamás, en primer lugar no es mi tipo y en segundo, eres mi mejor amigo, no podría hacerte eso.

-Además, Guang es demasiado tranquilo y refinado ¿Te lo imaginas follando en el escritorio de un consultorio? Jamás.

Hablaba Leo haciendo que el chino se sonrojara hasta más no poder al recordar todos esos encuentros precisamente en escritorios.

-¡Diablos! Leo, no quiero imaginarme a Guang teniendo sexo.

-Prefiero que tengas esa a imagen a que estés llorando cual magdalena por Otabek Altin.

-Y yo prefiero que dejen de hablar de sexo, si no les importa- espetó Guang tratando de detener aquello y de que Leo dijera alguna indiscreción.

-A mí no me importa ¿Te importa, Phichit?

-No, pero sin imaginarme cosas- sonrió el moreno abriendo una nueva cerveza.

-Bien, a mí me gusta que me hablen sucio- dijo Leo sonriendo mientras Guang desviaba la mirada, sabía aquello y lo confirmaba, el latino se volvía loco con esas cosas.

-Yo soy más del estilo romántico- aceptó Phichit alzándose de hombros ante las miradas extrañadas de los mayores.

-Bien… yo sí soy del tipo que le gusta que amarren y lo humillen- decía Guang riéndose haciendo reír a Phichit, al menos había logrado algo con ello, pero también un guiño por parte de Leo, su próximo encuentro sería demasiado intenso.

\---------------------------------

Los jadeos y gemidos eran amortiguados por labios mordidos, las embestidas eran rápidas y precisas, dando en el punto exacto que hacía delirar de placer a su receptor.

Yuri se aferraba a la orilla de la isla mientras Otabek lo embestía con fuerza tomándolo del cabello casi con furia, mordiendo su cuello evitando las marcas, al menos en zonas visibles porque sus dedos aferrados a la afilada cadera del menor dejarían al día siguiente un par de moretones.

Estaban casi vestidos, era un encuentro más en la cocina, aunque cuando sucedía en la habitación demoraban más, probaban sus pieles, las reconocían y caían de nuevo en ese juego que hacía años habían comenzado.

La mano de Otabek viajó a la entrepierna de Yuri para estimularla y apresurar el orgasmo, el cual llegó arrancándoles gritos ahogados. El rubio se desplomó sobre la fría loza mientras Otabek se recostaba en su espalda, sólo unos minutos, después fue al sanitario.

-Diablos, es tarde- dijo en cuanto salió y vio a Yuri arreglándose la camisa y el cabello con las mejillas aun coloradas.

-Deberías quedarte- musitó el rubio quedamente, Otabek negó sonriendo y se acercó para besar su mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió el kazajo.

Una noche más, su rostro hundido en la almohada cubierta ahora por lágrimas, era tan débil, eran tan idiota _¿Acaso no había aprendido hacía años?_

Al parecer no, lo amaba, lo quería para él, lo lograría, eso era lo que siempre le decía, eso había sido lo que lo había llevado a una depresión hacía un par de años, cuando todo eso comenzó de nuevo. Sumiéndolo de nuevo en ese vacío del que no podía salir, en esa miseria de sentirse mediamente deseado, querido, con las migajas que Otabek le ofrecía, pero siempre había algo que lo hacía regresar, esa esperanza que lo aferraba a esa vida de mierda con el kazajo.

Sabía que no podía seguir así, todos los días se lo decía, mostrándole al mundo una faceta que no poseía, esa donde era un hombre estoico, enigmático, dueño de sí mismo. Vaya mentira.

No podía salir de eso, lo único que hacía era seguir hundiéndose y lo seguiría haciendo.


	15. Capítulo 15

-Emil.

-¿Qué quieres, Michele?- dijo el de cabellos claros con hastío.

Estaban llegando al hospital y mientras Emil Nekola registraba su entrada, Michele Crispino lo había interceptado.

-Hablar.

-No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar.

-¿Qué sucedió con Otabek?

-Lo que haya sucedido o no con él, no es de tu incumbencia- exclamó Emil caminando hacía su consultorio o mejor dicho, hacia el laboratorio de Patología.

-Sí, lo es, Emil, estábamos saliendo.

-Michele…

-Los dos salimos con Otabek y cuando nos dejó eso fue lo que nos hizo unirnos, Emil, no caigas de nuevo, yo…

-Michele- resopló el checo con voz cansina -Esto es humillante, para ambos, ya no quiero salir contigo y como dijiste, el que Otabek me dejara me llevó a ti, me confundí.

-¿Por tres meses te confundiste?- la voz del italiano de piel broncílea se escuchaba bastante dolida, le dolía todo lo que Emil decía, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo recapacitar y recuperarlo.

-Mejor vete, Michele.

-Tiene un hijo.

-¿De qué hablas?- soltó el castaño confundido y molesto.

-Otabek tiene un hijo con Yuri y por lo que vi cuando salieron, no sólo es uno son dos- soltó Michele haciendo que el rostro de Emil se descompusiera de la incredulidad a la dolorosa realidad.

-Michele.

-Sólo te digo esto para…

-Michele, ¡Ya basta de todo esto!- espetó Emil molesto –Si Otabek tiene un hijo o no, será algo de lo que hablaremos él y yo, no es necesario que te entrometas.

-Emil…

-No, Michele- negó el checo deteniendo todo eso -Salimos un tiempo sí, pero nunca formalizamos y precisamente porque yo no lo quería. Fuiste de gran apoyo y eres una gran persona, pero no para mí, lo lamento- finalizó con una mirada despectiva dejando al italiano desconcertado y bastante herido.

\---------------------------------

-Estoy segura que nadie se esperaba esto.

-Eres amiga de Yuuri, cielo, me sorprende que no te contara- dijo Christophe desayunando en la oficina con Minako, quien se alzó de hombros.

-No somos tan amigos, aún así, no es algo que le corresponda decir, después de todo es la vida privada de Yuri.

-Es que lo hubieras visto, era idéntico a Otabek.

-Cielo, estuve ahí ¿Recuerdas? Además es idéntico porque es su hijo- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, Christophe asintió recordando algo más.

-También dijo algo de una hermana.

-Pues yo escuché que son dos, tienen mellizos- el rizado miró a su esposa con sorpresa para después resoplar.

-Qué guardado se lo tenían.

-Pues yo también lo haría si mi esposo es un idiota que se acuesta con medio mundo- exclamó Minako con molestia. Christophe sonrió acercándose a la castaña para besar sus labios suavemente.

-Por suerte no lo tienes.

-Y también por suerte sólo tenemos una hija- respondió la mujer besando también los labios de su esposo.

-Deberíamos tener otro.

-Cariño, estoy rodeada de partos y cesáreas, créeme, es lo último que deseo- soltó la joven negando mientras su esposo sonreía.

\---------------------------------

Por el pasillo caminaban Yuuri junto a Seung, se dirigían a la oficina del coreano para comenzar su jornada esperando a Yuri en ese lugar.

-Oye, se acerca el cumpleaños de Yurio, deberíamos hacer algo.

-También lo he estado pensado, quizá una fiesta sorpresa, sabes que las ama- sonrió Seung haciendo que Yuuri lanzara una carcajada, el rubio odiaba las sorpresas.

-Oh, claro que le gustan- dijo el nipón, enseguida Seung supo que se refería al embarazo sorpresa del ruso, codeó a su amigo en las costillas sonriendo de lado.

-Idiota.

-Odia las sorpresas, aunque quizá por su cumpleaños pueda soportarla.

-Será increíble, ya lo verás, además, hace tiempo que no vemos a sus padres- Yuuri asintió -Y hablando de eso ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Está bien, llamó ayer para decirme que había adoptado un nuevo gato- sonrió el nipón, Seung asintió con media sonrisa, siempre le alegraba escuchar de Hiroko, sobretodo el saber que había dejado todos sus vicios.

-Me gustan los gatos, creo que le pediré uno.

-Estaba por decirte que eso sería un gramo más a tu soltería- Seung chistó -Pero otra noticia de mi madre es que al parecer está saliendo con alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, no quiso ahondar demasiado porque aún están conociéndose, pero parece algo serio

-Y ¿Quién es?- sonreía Seung, Yuuri se alzó de hombros dándole un sorbo del té que llevaba.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no sea un reencuentro con mi padre- decía el nipón con ironía haciendo reír a Seung –Bien, te dejo, te veo para almorzar- el coreano lo miró irse hasta que vio caminar por el mismo pasillo a Phichit y que precisamente se dirigía a él.

-Seung, buenos días- saludó el tailandés con media sonrisa.

-Hola, Phichit.

-Oye, Seung…

-Sé lo que vas a decirme- interrumpió el coreano –Y sólo te diré que no me correspondía- Phichit se quedó unos segundos sin habla al notarse demasiado obvio, pero enseguida habló.

-Sí, supuse eso, pero tú eres amigo de Yuri y también mío, pudiste decirme lo que había entre ellos.

-Phichit, entre ellos no hay nada, sólo tienen dos hijos.

-¿Dos?- Seung asintió sabiendo que había metido un poco la pata, pero _¿Qué más daba?_ No cambiaba en nada la situación.

-Sí, son mellizos y no voy a disculparme por no haberte dicho, eres mi amigo, pero son situaciones que no me corresponden compartir.

-Lo sé, tienes razón.

-En todo caso, deberías pedirle a Otabek una explicación- dijo Seung evitando sonreír ante esa diabólica idea suya de hundir a Otabek.

-Yo creo que quien lo hará será Emil- dijo el tailadés con algo de molestia y un deje de tristeza.

-¿Ya te esteraste? Vaya, en este lugar nadie puede tener un secreto- dijo Seung torciendo los ojos entrando a su oficina siendo seguido por el moreno.

Por otro lado, Yuri llegaba al hospital, salió de su auto encontrándose con Otabek quien lo miró saludándolo discretamente.

-Yuri, buenos días.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo está Milo?- preguntaba el kazajo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la entrada.

-Mucho mejor, en la mañana no quería ir al colegio, pero Lena lo convenció, aun así llamé a la maestra Natasha para que estuviese al pendiente de él y cualquier cosa me llamara.

-Genial, y lo mismop para ti, cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Él estará bien, Otabek.

-Es mi hijo, es mi trabajo preocuparme- Yuri se alzó de hombros, el kazajo era alguien demasiado aprensivo con sus hijos.

-Pues lo haces bien- dijo el rubio sonriendo entrando al hospital y registrar su hora de entrada.

-Amigos míos, qué gusto verlos- decía Yuuri yendo hasta ellos, tomó al rubio por el brazo para llevarlo de nuevo afuera –Fue un gusto verte, Otabek, nos vemos- el kazajo lo miró extrañado para después despedirse con la palma y dejarlos ir, en cuanto los amigos estuvieron afuera, Yuuri lo soltó. -Allá dentro te van a comer vivo si te ven con Otabek, sobretodo Emil, quien parece estar de un humor de perros.

-Lo que menos quiero ahora es causarle problemas a Otabek- Yuuri lo miró torciendo los ojos para ir a su auto por un cigarrillo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo chico del colegio.

-¿No es muy temprano para que fumes?

-No, además mi consulta comienza hasta el medio día- Yuri asintió acompañando a su amigo.

\---------------------------------

-¡Michele!- gritó por tercera vez Leo detrás del italiano quien parecía alejarse del latino, o de todos -¡Michele, espera! Michele- dijo en cuanto lo alcanzó tomando su brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estás bien? Vengo gritándote por todo el pasillo- dijo Leo algo agitado.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de nuevo el italiano algo molesto mientras Leo lo miraba desconcertado ya que ese joven siempre parecía estar de buen humor.

-Tengo dos cirugías programadas para hoy y quisiera que tu asistieras la anestesia.

-Claro ¿A qué hora?- dijo sin abandonar su extraña actitud.

-En una hora.

-Bien- finalizó el otro soltándose del agarre de Leo para seguir su camino, pero el latino lo tomó de nuevo.

-¿Oye todo bien?

-No y me gustaría que dejaras de preguntar- Leo alzó sus manos dejándolo ir, después le preguntaría, ahora tenía una hora libre y sabía perfectamente cómo aprovechar ese tiempo.

\---------------------------------

-¡Me engañaste!

Gritaba Emil dentro de la oficina de Otabek, lo había esperado hasta que el kazajo llegó para enfrentarlo y pedirle explicaciones.

-Nunca te engañé, sólo te oculté la verdad- dijo el mayor con serenidad haciendo cabrear al checo.

-Eres un idiota, Otabek, creí que teníamos algo en especial, cuando me buscaste después de terminar con Phichit sabía que lo nuestro podía funcionar, pero ahora con esto…

-Emil, detente, tú y yo nunca tuvimos una relación, no la tenemos, nunca estipulamos nada así que no te debo ninguna explicación de mi vida privada- aclaró el kazajo bastante confundido con la situación -Tengo dos hijos con Yuri Plisetsky ¿Y? no es algo que te incumba, ni a ti ni a nadie.

-No tienes ninguna vergüenza, debí escuchar lo que todos dicen de ti- bramaba Emil adolorido y demasiado molesto.

-Sí, debiste hacerlo Emil, ahora será mejor que salgas de mi oficina- el checo no dijo nada más, sólo se dio la vuelta saliendo del lugar encontrándose frente a una joven que lo miró extrañada.

-Licenciada Yuko, buenos días- saludó Kanako, la asistente de Otabek –Enseguida la anuncio con el Doctor Altin.

-Descuida, Kanako, yo me anuncio- sonrió la joven en cuanto se recuperó de la despectiva mirada que Emil le había dirigido. Entró a la oficina de su hermano, quien parecía tranquilo y estoico.

-Hermana ¿Qué te trae tan temprano a mi oficina?

-Olvidé mi cartera y mis llaves en la casa, Nishigori salió antes que yo y está ocupado, préstame dinero.

-¿Por qué no sólo se quedó Celestino conmigo?- susurró Otabek tomando su cartera y sacando unos cuantos billetes para dárselos a su hermana, quien le sonreía burlona.

-Oye ¿Qué pasó con el chico que salió de aquí?

-¿Emil? Se enteró que tengo hijos con Yuri.

-¿Estabas durmiendo con él? o mejor dicho ¿También estabas durmiendo con él?

-Estaba, después de esto, lo dudo.

-Te compadezco hermano, pobre de ti- dijo Yuko con sarcasmo y fingiendo un rostro de dolor mientras Otabek la miraba rodando los ojos.

-Ya vete, dale mis saludos a Nishigori.

\---------------------------------

Se limpiaron después del rápido encuentro que habían tenido, ya era costumbre y ya sabían cómo hacerlo con rapidez.

-Es bueno para empezar el día ¿No lo crees, Guang?- sonreía Leo besando fugazmente los labios de su amigo y amante para después sentarse sobre el escritorio del chino.

-Creo que en lugar de darme fuerzas, me las quitas, eres demasiado…

-¿Sexy? ¿Pervertido? ¿Delicioso? ¿Excitante?

-Brusco.

-Y eso que aún no probamos lo de amarrarte- dijo el latino en una forma demasiado sensual dejando a Guang con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, irónico después de lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Leo! ¿Estás ahí?- gritaba Michele interrumpiéndolos y haciendo que sus corazones se agitaran.

-¿Michele?- preguntó Leo acomodando un poco su cabello antes de abrir y encontrar al italiano afuera del consultorio del chino.

-Estaba buscándote y me dijeron que siempre estás aquí, ya está uno de tus pacientes en el quirófano.

-Genial, voy enseguida- Michele lo miró extrañado, ambos se veían agitados en una escena bastante extraña.

-¿Ustedes están acostándose?- preguntó sin ninguna pena.

-No- dijeron al unísono fingiendo indignación.

-Qué bien, porque necesito algo de ti, Leo- finalizó Michele antes de salir de su vista, el latino miró a Guang extrañado para después alzarse de hombros mientras el chino parecía no comprender lo que acababa de suceder.


	16. Capítulo 16

-Cuando dijiste que necesitabas algo de mi… jamás… creí que era… esto- jadeaba Leo mientras estaba dentro de Michele.

Después de que el italiano fuese a buscarlo, Leo fue a su consultorio para saber qué era lo que deseaba. Una vez dentro, el menor se arrojó a sus labios, cosa que el de cabellos oscuros no detuvo, por lo que ahora Michele se encontraba sobre el escritorio siendo embestido con fuerza.

-Ca-cállate.

-Estás… delicioso.

-Que te… calles- exhaló Michele antes de que Leo rozara su próstata y le hiciera lanzar un gemido agudo.

-Y yo quiero que grites- susurró contra el oído del italiano, quien se había aferrado a su espalda arañándola mientras él lamía su lóbulo haciendo que gimiera aún más. Leo se enderezó para tomar a Michele por las piernas colocándoselas contra el pecho haciendo más profunda la penetración mientras él se mordía los labios tratando de no gritar. -Te haré gritar en otra ocasión… por ahora… ya quiero venirme… y tú también- sonrió socarronamente mirando la erección de Michele con la corona enrojecida, la tomó para masturbarla con fuerza y así hacerlo llegar al orgasmo, unos instantes después lo alcanzó.

Después de descansar unos momentos, comenzaron a limpiarse en silencio, aunque Leo sostenía una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Tus cambios de humor y que estoy seguro que Emil jamás te vio desde mi ángulo- enseguida Michele lo miró bastante molesto frunciendo los labios.

-¡Eres un…!

-Tranquilízate, Michele, me siento halagado a pesar de que debería sentirme molesto por usarme de esta manera, pero ¿Qué más da? No me puedo negar cuando la presa viene voluntariamente- el italiano lo miró unos segundos cambiando su semblante, Leo tenía razón, era un hombre listo.

-Sí, supongo.

-No cuentes conmigo si quieres darle una clase de celos a Emil, no soy ese tipo de amigo, Michele quiero que lo sepas.

-¿Qué?- soltó el italiano confundido.

-Sí, nadie sabrá de lo que ocurrió aquí, ni te tomaré la mano frente a él o me…

-Ya entendí, Leo, no quiero nada de eso, sólo quería… desahogarme.

-Bien, espero no te hundas más, pero ¿Por qué yo?

-No tengo la confianza con nadie más- Leo lanzó una especie de risa mientras negaba y se acomodaba la bata.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas otro favor, aquí estaré.

-Sólo una pregunta- Leo lo miró esperando -¿No te acuestas con Guang?

-Adiós, Michele- sonrió el de cabellos oscuros saliendo del consultorio del italiano dejándolo bastante satisfecho, no se había equivocado y todo mejoró cuando saliendo el latino, pasando por el consultorio iba una enfermera que los miró extrañada hasta que Leo tomó el zipper de su pantalón y fingió subirlo, los chismes en ese lugar volaban y eso esperaba.

\---------------------------------

-Voy a ir a una entrevista en el hospital de oncología pediátrica mañana- decía Yuri a sus amigos mientras comían, ambos lo miraron entre la sorpresa y la felicidad por su amigo.

-Vaya, felicidades Yurio.

-Amigo, eso es increíble.

-Gracias chicos, pero sólo iré por no ser grosero y porque les debo mucho, pero no pienso trabajar ahí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- gritó Yuuri llamando la atención de los comensales que poco le importaba, Seung sólo se había quedado en silencio sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Chicos, estoy a gusto en el hospital de San Petersburgo, mi salario es más que bueno y…

-No, no, y no, Yuri, por los dioses, eres Cardiólogo Pediatra y el imbécil de Otabek te paga como especialista no como subespecialista, lo cual se me hace una estupidez al ser el padre de sus hijos.

-Seung tiene razón- aceptó el nipón -Además el hospital de oncología es el mejor del país, te dará prestigio y seguro te pagarán el doble.

-Lo pensaré, sólo iré a la entrevista, eso no quiere decir que ya tenga el puesto asegurado.

-Bien, si te lo ofrecen tómalo, lo mereces, piensa en ti por primera vez- le dijo Seung llevándose un bocado a la boca mientras Yuri asentía no muy convencido.

-Oigan, iré al gimnasio en la tarde ¿Van?

-Yo te acompaño hasta la otra semana que los niños se quedarán con Otabek.

-Yo si voy, he estado comiendo pasta toda la semana y no quiero ni un gramo de grasa extra- se quejaba el nipón mientras sus amigos se reían.

-¿Para qué? nadie va a verte desnudo nunca- se burló Seung mientras Yuuri lo barría con la mirada.

-A ti tampoco, Seung, sólo tu perro.

-Eso no es verdad, quizá Víktor me esté mirando lascivamente últimamente.

-¿Víktor? Por dios, Seung, invéntate otra cosa, ese hombre es más dulce que Christophe, jamás te miraría lascivamente- negó el nipón -Sólo admite que quieres verte bien para Phichit, ahora que está soltero puedes ofrecerte como sacrificio para el ratón.

-Idiota.

-¿Qué? nosotros sabemos que te mueres por él y quizá sólo así dejes tu condición asexual, me causas mucha ansiedad, Seung, el sexo es vital.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de sexo?

-Por que a ti te falta hacerlo- el coreano rodó los ojos mientras Yuri sonreía, siempre era la misma pelea con sus amigos, esos momentos le hacían volver a los días en el colegio.

-Bien, tendré sexo ¿Feliz?

-¿Con quién? Y no te ofendas, eres muy apuesto, pero quiero saber quién será el afortunado de llevarse tu segunda virginidad.

-Guang Hong.

-¡No! No puedes meterte con el amigo de tu amor platónico.

-¿Michele?

-No lo creo, parece que está destruido por lo de Emil así que él tampoco está en la lista.

-¿Leo?

-Es muy apuesto, me agrada- aceptó Yuri asintiendo.

-Bien, sólo tengo esos en mente a menos que te ofrezcas- decía Seung fingiendo coquetear con el nipón quien sonrió ladinamente.

-Uy, qué oferta tan más…- no pudo fingir más y soltó una carcajada al igual que los otros dos.

\---------------------------------

-¡Deja ahí! ¡Likyan! ¡Anya, ayúdame!- gritaba Georgi persiguiendo a su pequeño, quien corría con una prenda interior sobre su cabeza ya que había abierto el cajón de Anya… de nuevo.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo la castaña tomando a su pequeño quitándole aquella prenda y colocando a su hijo sobre su espalda mientras este reía, era su día libre y qué mejor que disfrutarlo con su bebé.

-Lo consientes demasiado- decía Georgi recargándose sobre una de las sillas del comedor, estaba exhausto de haberlo perseguido mientras Anya miraba aquello demasiado divertida.

-Ese es mi deber, es mi hijo- sonrió la joven dejando a su hijo en el suelo para que fuera hasta su habitación, Georgi sólo negó acercándose al frigorífico para sacar un par de sodas.

-En situaciones como estas es cuando me arrepiento de pedir otro bebé- sonreía Georgi, Anya se acercó para besar castamente los labios de su esposo.

-Oye, he visto a Yuri últimamente algo unido a Otabek ¿Lo has notado?

-No realmente, aunque supongo que es por el accidente de Milo.

-Mmm, eso espero- suspiró Anya mientras Georgi de dedicaba una mirada extraña frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Crees que Yuri esté saliendo de nuevo con Otabek? Yo no lo creo, mi hermano no es tan idiota para hacer eso, tú y yo sabemos lo que sufrió, él mejor que nadie sabe que Otabek es un verdadero imbécil, ahora mismo está durmiendo con Emil Nekola y no sé con quien más.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sólo quiero asegurarme de que no esté demasiado cerca de él, sabes que es débil cuando se trata de Otabek, siempre está a la defensiva si trata de él.

-¿Crees? ¿Después de tantos años? No lo creo, cielo, aun así estaré al pendiente de ellos y que sólo tengan cercanía por los niños.

-Sí, yo también lo espero- finalizó la joven frunciendo los labios.

\---------------------------------

Cuando volvieron de comer, Yuri, Seung y Yuuri volvían al hospital a continuar con sus deberes hasta terminar su turno, por suerte, ninguno tenía guardia ese día.

Yuri se quedó en su consultorio, Yuuri iría a urgencias para ver a Víktor y Seung caminaba hacia su consultorio con un poco de té en sus manos.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuchó un par de risas que se presentaron frente a él, era Otabek junto a su residente, un joven rubio llamado Tidian. Parecían bastante cómodos y felices, algo que le extrañó a Seung.

-Doctor Seung, ¿Qué tal?- saludó el kazajo, Seung sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Tidian ¿Terminaste las historias clínicas y el censo de pacientes?- el joven de cabellos rubios lo miró un tanto nervioso y estaba por hablar cuando el kazajo lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento, Seung, vine para que me ayudara con un par de cosas que tengo pendientes con algunos pacientes ya que mis residentes están en un examen.

-Claro- dijo el coreano mirándolos sin expresión alguna para después dirigirse a Tidian –En cuanto termines con el Doctor Altin te necesito en mi consultorio, con permiso- se despidió yendo a su consultorio. Negó con la cabeza, Otabek jamás cambiaría y eso sólo lo hacía guardar más rencor en él, lo peor de todo, es que con cada conquista podía ver como algo en Yuri se rompía poco a poco, no podía permitir eso y si algo era, era ser vengativo.

\---------------------------------

Al día siguiente era la entrevista de Yuri en el Hospital de Oncología Pediátrica, por suerte era su día libre y también el de Yuuri quien se había ofrecido a acompañarlo y brindarle su apoyo ya que el rubio parecía nervioso.

-No entiendo tu ansiedad, sólo entregarás tu currículo y les responderás un par de preguntas que seguro serán de cómo trabajas y en donde, no es como si fuese un examen del colegio, Yurio.

-Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que haré este tipo de entrevistas- dijo con algo de nervios, antes de estar en San Petersburgo no había trabajado en ningún otro lado hasta que Otabek tomó el puesto de director y le ofreció la plaza.

-Sí, también lo sé, Yuri, pero no es algo difícil, además ¿No dijiste que no tomarías el puesto?- le dijo el nipón con una sonrisa, Yuri lo miró de reojo desde el volante.

-Sí, tienes razón, no lo aceptaré, pero no quiero quedar como un imbécil.

-No lo harás, sólo relájate, por cierto ¿Quién es el director del hospital?

-Jean Jacques Leroy.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero Mila fue quien me contactó para el trabajo, hemos estado hablando desde que nacieron Milo y Lena.

-Bueno, ya lo conocerás, espero que en verdad te den ese trabajo para que te sientas miserable por rechazarlo.

Yuri miró a su amigo de mala gana mientras este le sonreía y le lanzaba un beso al aire relajándolo, así que sonrió de igual manera.

-Eres un tonto.

-¿Hasta ahora lo notas?

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, se sorprendieron con la estructura, al menos Yuuri quien era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar. Yuri por su parte conocía el hospital, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con la moderna arquitectura y lo enorme de su estructura que imponía en todo el lugar.

Se registraron y fueron acompañados enseguida hasta un ascensor donde serían llevados a la oficina del director.

-Buen día, Doctor Plisetsky, soy Isabella Chang, asistente del Doctor Leroy quien enseguida lo atenderá, tomen asiento, enseguida les ofrecerán aperitivos- dijo una joven de cabellos oscuros que enseguida se acercó al rubio para presentarse con una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos fueron hasta los asientos de piel que adornaban la enorme estancia de color blanco que sólo la hacían más espaciosa y elegante.

-Bien podrías encajar aquí, es demasiado elegante y…

-Doctor Kenjirou, el doctor Leroy está ocupado, quizá lo vea en un par de horas- dijo la joven alzando el rostro hacía una persona que entraba a la estancia. Parecía que Isabella tenía la costumbre de no dejar que se acercaran demasiado a la puerta del director. Pero eso era lo que menos les interesaba ahora, si no el nombre que había mencionado dejando al nipón con un enorme hueco en el estómago.

-Bien, dile que vuelvo más tarde, Isabella- mencionó Minami girándose para volver, pero fue cuando su mirada se fijó en el joven de cabellos oscuros que parecía querer hundirse en el sillón de piel. -¿Yuuri?


	17. Capítulo 17

-¿Yuuri?- el nipón trataba de hundirse en el asiento de piel en cuanto vio la rubia cabellera que lo llamaba, sólo le quedó sonreír y fingir demencia.

-¿Minami? ¿En verdad eres tú?- sonrió tratando de escucharse confundido mientras esperaba que la tierra se abriera y lo tragase.

-Vaya, qué gusto ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-En realidad soy yo el que anda por aquí, Yuuri sólo viene a acompañarme. Hola Minami- saludó Yuri salvando a su amigo de comenzar a tartamudear frente a su ex novio.

-¡Yuri! Hola ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Bastantes años, Minami ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sí, tiene un par de años que trabajo aquí, soy cirujano pediátrico- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, en verdad estaba sorprendido de verlos ahí.

-Estupendo, lo lograste- soltó Yuuri casi en un susurro, a su mente llegó aquel recuerdo de cuando Minami le decía la especialidad que deseaba ejercer, algo que ahora era demasiado lejano.

-Sí, con trabajo, pero aquí estoy- dijo alzándose de hombros -Y ¿Ustedes qué hacen?

-Dermatólogo.

-Cardiología pediátrica- respondieron los amigos haciendo que el rubio dibujara una honesta sonrisa.

-¿Por eso estás aquí, Yuri? Supe que buscaban un cardiólogo.

-Sí, así es, Minami.

-Y ¿Te casaste con Yuuto?- soltó de pronto Yuuri sin pensarlo, el ruso lo miró sin creer lo que escuchaba al igual que Minami, pero enseguida este sonrió mirando el suelo con algo de vergüenza.

-Sí, me casé con él- el nipón pareció quedarse sin habla, lo cierto es que lo había dicho por molestar a Minami sin esperar realmente esa respuesta y no es que le molestara, simplemente era incómodo.

-Eso es… increíble, lo digo en serio.

-¿Y tú?

-Soltero, el matrimonio no es para mí- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-¿Qué me dices tú, Yuri? Recuerdo que estabas esperando- _al igual que todo el colegio_ , pensó frunciendo los labios, no fue algo que pudiera ocultarse.

-Tengo dos pequeños en casa- sonrió Yuri asintiendo lentamente.

-¿Y quién fue el afortunado? Recuerdo que siempre estabas con…

-Nadie importante en realidad, ni siquiera iba con nosotros al colegio- interrumpió Yuuri restándole importancia mientras Minami se alzaba de hombros.

-Oh, bien, aun así es increíble que tengas una familia, me alegro- los amigos le sonrieron -Ahora, debo volver al trabajo, me dio gusto hablar con ustedes, espero verte pronto por aquí Yuri.

-Gracias, Minami, eso espero.

-Adiós- se despidió Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Minami desapareció por la puerta, Yuri se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No quieres que ahora el hospital sepa que Otabek es el padre ¿O sí?

-No, eso estuvo bien, y te agradezco, pero me refiero a lo de Yuuto- el nipón negó rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué? sólo lo recordé, aunque creo que ahora debo hacer una retrospección a mi pasado con ésta platica.

-Está casado, katsudon.

-Eso ya lo sé Yuri, no quiero volver con él, jamás. Es sólo que me hizo pensar en algo.

-¿En qué?

-Que no he estado con alguien en una relación seria después de él, son más de diez años, Yurio.

-No, katsudon, ¿Recuerdas a…?- y calló pensando -Bien él no, pero… tampoco, y…

-Olvídalo, no hubo nadie- Yuri resopló, sus intentos de recordar a alguien serio en la vida de su amigo era en vano, no había nadie que hubiese durado más de un par de semanas y eso fue justo después de Minami. Yuuri tomó una actitud extraña, ya no era ese chico tímido e introvertido, había algo en él ahora, era decidido, atrevido y elocuente. No es que le molestara, pero simplemente su amigo había cambiado.

-Descuida, katsudon, no es tan malo.

-¡Dioses! Me convertí en Seung- soltó el nipón dramatizando todo haciendo que Yuri rodara los ojos.

-Ya basta, terminemos con esto y vamos a mi casa para hablar igual y te sientes más tranquilo, quizá una taza de té ayude.

-¿Té? Yurio, lo que necesito es alcohol.

-No puedo salir, sabes que hasta la otra semana que Milo y Lena se vayan con Otabek.

-Pero mi hermana los cuida, podemos beber un poco en tu casa, están en la escuela, como si no lo hubiésemos hecho

Yuri lo pensó unos segundos, si eso se alargaba tendría que cancelar con Otabek la cena y lo que seguía después de ésta, pero se trataba de Yuuri, haría lo que fuese por él.

-Bien, le diré a Otabek que vaya por ellos a la escuela.

-Genial, que sirva de algo- rezongó su amigo mientras él sólo negaba, estaba acostumbrado a que sus amigos menospreciaran a Otabek, era su día a día a pesar de que no pensaba lo mismo que ellos.

\-----------------------------------

Mientras, Seung se encontraba en su consultorio haciendo un par de papeleos, tenía una cirugía que programar y un par de altas. Aunque su humor estaba rayando en la molestia gracias a un rubio que justamente se asomaba por la puerta.

-Lo siento, Doctor Lee, ya terminé las historias clínicas y…

-Siéntate, Tidian, por favor- dijo el coreano haciendo que el joven se desencajara un poco entrando al consultorio con algo de temor.

-¿Qué sucede, Doctor?- Seung resoplo colocando ambas manos debajo de su mentón.

-Tidian, nunca me he metido en la vida personal de mis residentes ni internos, no es ético y tampoco es algo que me interese, pero contigo haré una excepción- hizo una pausa mirando al joven quien parecía nervioso -Si quieres salir con Otabek Altin, no soy nadie para prohibírtelo, pero estás en el servicio de urología no de neurocirugía y sé que él es el director del hospital, pero estás bajo mi yugo y tu superior inmediato soy yo. Si quieres salir con él hazlo fuera del hospital.

-Doctor… yo…

-Si tu excusa es que él fue quien pidió tu ayuda y tú fuiste porque no le puedes negar nada al director, te tengo noticias, Tidian, tienes responsabilidades en el servicio de Urología, responsabilidades que dudo el director te ayude a cumplir, a no ser que lo haga en su oficina como todo el mundo que ha pasado por ahí.

-Yo…

-Sé que te acuestas con él y no precisamente en su casa- dijo sin inmutarse mientras el rubio boqueaba -Así que, Tidian, si vuelvo a verte con Otabek dentro del hospital sin mi autorización, la cual dudo que ocurra, tendrás que hacer tu residencia en otro hospital. Y antes de que digas que no es algo ético que te amenace de ésta manera, lo que tú haces tampoco lo es. Hay prioridades Tidian y tener sexo no es una de ellas ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, Doctor- musitó el joven con el rostro sonrojado por verse descubierto y regañado.

-Y no temas en decirle a Otabek que no puedes ir a su oficina, hablaré con él. Ahora, tienes quince minutos de receso y cuando vuelvas necesito que programes la cirugía del paciente de la cama 275 y busca al Doctor Crispino para la anestesia.

-Claro, Doctor, gracias- Seung asintió esperando que Tidian saliera de su vista. Se había contenido, pudo haberle dicho más cosas, pero lo dejaría para después si es que volvía a infringir sus reglas. Ahora era tiempo de hablar con Otabek.

\-----------------------------------

Yuri fue llamado por Isabella para entrar a la oficina del doctor Jean Jacques Leroy. La oficina era enorme, con grandes ventanales al fondo que dejaban ver una estupenda vista de la ciudad, aunque era opacada por el también gran escritorio negro que adornaba el centro del lugar en donde sobresalía un hombre con bata blanca poseedor de una cabellera negra, quien parecía escribir algo con rapidez.

-Buenos días, Doctor Leroy, soy…

-Yuri Plisetsky, mi asistente te anunció, es un… gusto- dijo el Doctor Leroy alzando su rostro y posando sus orbes grises sobre las de Yuri, quedándose unos segundos en silencio al ver al joven rubio frente a él.

-Me llamaron para la entrevista en cardiología, su asistente recibió mis papeles, espero los tenga en sus manos.

-Así es, justamente es lo que estoy revisando y debo decirte, Yuri, que veo poca experiencia- el rubio torció el gesti -Sin embargo, tu trabajo en el hospital de San Petersburgo me tiene intrigado, por lo que sé son bastante especiales para aceptar a alguien.

-Lo son, pero para ser sincero, soy amigo de Otabek Altin, él me contrato cuando aún no hacía la subespecialidad en cardiología.

-Ahora entiendo porque sigues en ese puesto, aunque también veo que tienes buenas cartas de recomendación de su parte y del jefe de Pediatría el cual eres tú- soltó sonriendo mientras Yuri asintió sonriendo alzándose de hombros, era cierto que no tenía experiencia, pero ellos lo habían llamado _¿No?_ Y era bueno en lo que hacía. -En el tiempo que tengo aquí, he recibido muchos pacientes tuyos con diagnósticos acertados y con un manejo excepcional, así que no dudo de tus capacidades, lo que creo que sucede es que necesitas donde desarrollarte como cardiólogo ¿No es así?

-En el hospital San Petersburgo no tenemos casos de ese tipo o al menos no muchos que necesiten un manejo cardiológico.

-Sí, tienes razón, aquí necesitamos un cardiólogo ya que el que teníamos se mudó a Australia, pero Yuri, no tengo nada que decir de tus referencias, trabajas en uno de los mejores hospitales del país y además eres amigo de Otabek Altin, el cual es bastante joven para ser el director y aun así he escuchado maravillas de su trabajo.

-¿Qué especialidad tiene usted, Doctor Leroy?- preguntó Yuri bastante curioso, porque si algo notaba es que ese médico era joven, casi tanto como Otabek al cual adulaba.

-Traumatología.

-¿Ortopedia y Traumatología?- indagó Yuri aunque Jean negó sonriendo.

-No, Yuri, soy traumatólogo, y llámame Jean o JJ, por favor –Yuri sonrió asintiendo –Hice la especialidad de traumatología cursando un año de cada especialidad quirúrgica. La traumatología es una especialidad de la que no se escucha mucho por lo que ha invadido la ortopedia, pero estarás de acuerdo que ellos sólo realizan cirugías óseas como piernas, brazos y muy pocas veces cara- Yuri asintió pensando en que claramente era lo que hacían los ortopedistas, había escuchado de los traumatólogos, pero sabía que era demandante y una especialidad con más años que cursar que las demás. -Bien, nosotros los traumatólogos realizamos cualquier cirugía traumática, ya sea en tórax, rostro, cráneo y demás, esa es mi especialidad.

-Es increíble, y luce tan joven para los años que conlleva- Jean sonrió mirando el tierno y juvenil rostro de Yuri.

-No soy tan joven Yuri, tengo 37 años.

-Eso es ser joven y su especialidad parece ser increíble.

-No tanto como la Pediatría, aunque ¿Por qué elegirla?

-Me encantan los niños y qué mejor que no verlos sufrir, al menos por alguna enfermedad- dijo Yuri, recordaba haberse decidido con Pediatría en cuanto nacieron Milo y Lena.

-¿Tienes hijos, Yuri? –el rubio se quedó sin habla, parecía querer responder, pero por alguna razón no creía que aquello estuviera dentro de una plática laboral –Lo siento si te incomodé.

-Descuide, es sólo que no sé si sea parte de la entrevista y que afecte si digo sí o no- dijo Yuri librándose de aquello haciendo que Jean riera con naturalidad.

-Leeré más a fondo tu currículo y te llamaré, aunque te diré algo, eres el mejor candidato que tengo y creo el único.

-Genial, esperaré su llamada Doctor… Jean- corrigió Yuri sonriendo y negando sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

-Hasta pronto, Yuri.

\-----------------------------------

-¿Cómo vas?

-Aburrido, entraré a una cirugía ¿Qué tal le fue a Yuri?- respondía Seung del otro lado de la línea. Yuuri lo había llamado para contarle lo de Minami, parecía no poder esperar.

-Aún está dentro, pero hay algo más, nos encontramos a Minami.

-¿Minami? ¿Minami Kenjirou? ¿Tú ex novio? ¿El idiota Minami?

-Sí, ese Minami – dijo Yuuri exasperado.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Nada interesante, sólo que se casó con Yuuto.

-Vaya, al parecer si era amor.

-Sí, como sea, tuve una epifanía y necesito relajarme, ¿Bebemos algo en casa de Yurio?

-¿No prefieres salir?

-No quiero que desconocidos me vean llorar.

-Bien, salgo a las cuatro ¿Pasan por mí?

-Claro.

-Perfecto, y por favor, no te vuelvas loco, lo de Minami es pasado y fue un imbécil por engañarte con alguien sin gracia alguna. Estoy seguro que cuando te vio quiso morirse ahí mismo al ver lo apuesto que te has vuelto.

-Seung, cariño ¿No quieres que vayamos a beber sólo tú y yo?- se burlaba el nipón haciendo que el coreano bufara.

-No eres mi tipo, nos vemos al rato y dile a Yuri que me llame- Yuuri cortó la llamada y en ese momento salía el rubio de la oficina del Doctor Leroy, se acercó a su amigo bastante animado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, eso creo, dijo que era su mejor candidato o mejor dicho el único- soltó Yuri encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues espero no lo seas o sería terrible que rechaces el trabajo ¿No crees?

-Sí, supongo- musitó algo extrañado, había olvidado que suponía no aceptar ese puesto.

-Aunque podrías aceptar medio tiempo.

-Sí, lo pensaré- Yuuri sonrió, al menos su amigo ya había aceptado pensarlo.

-Y te dijo que eras el mejor- el rubio asintió emocionado -¿Qué tal es Leroy?

-Muy imponente, carismático y tiene facilidad de la palabra, además es muy apuesto.

-Oh, casi como nuestro jefe, excepto por el carisma y le agregamos mal encarado.

-Otabek no es mal encarado, y hablando de él, debo llamarlo para decirle que los niños se quedarán con él- dijo sacando su celular para llamarlo.

-Me dijo Seung que lo llames y llamé a Víktor, lo invité a tu casa, espero no te moleste, creo que quiere unirse a nuestro trío.

-Sabes que no me molesta, pero ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sabes que me dan mis momentos de soledad en los que me quisiera acostar con cualquiera… incluso el apuesto hombre de cabello rojizos que viene hacia acá- Yuri se fijó en el hombre que caminaba hacia la oficina del Doctor Leroy, tenía el cabello rojizo y con cierto parecido al hombre con el que acababa de tener su entrevista.

-Doctor Alex Tremblay, buen día- saludó la joven Isabella siendo escuchada por los amigos.

-Vaya, Tremblay- susuró Yuuri con picardía.

-Ya vámonos- negó Yuri sonriendo tomando a su amigo del brazo, quien parecía querer comerse con la mirada al apuesto hombre que parecía trabajar ahí.


	18. Capítulo 18

-Sólo estás dramatizando.

-No es así, Seung, sólo piénsalo- decía el nipón negando -Estamos solos desde hace años, incluso Víktor.

-Gracias- sonreía el platinado alzando su copa vino mientras Yuuri rodaba los ojos.

Se encontraban en la casa de Yuri disfrutando de su día libre, bebiendo vino y comiendo paninis mientras el nipón contaba sobre lo que significaba su encuentro con Minami.

-No a todos nos afecta.

-A ti no te afecta, Yurio, porque eres asexual. Aún me sigue sorprendiendo el que hayas tenido hijos- el rubio negó sonriendo haciéndole una seña con el dedo medio.

-Hay muchas clases de amor, Yuuri, tu primer amor, tu amor platónico, el amor de tu vida y con quien te casas- dijo Víktor sonriendo de lado siendo observado por sus amigos mientras parecían pensar sus palabras.

-¿Puede ser el mismo?

-No, Yuri, y ni lo menciones- dijo Seung haciendo que el rubio alzara sus manos en señal de rendirse.

-Entonces, Seung, cariño, dinos tus cuatro amores- pidió Yuuri sonriendo.

-Son tres hasta ahora y no lo diré hasta que tu lo hagas- el nipón resopló pensando.

-Bien, mi primer amor fue Minami, mi amor platónico es Yuko y el amor de mi vida no ha llegado.

-¿Yuko? ¿En serio, Yuuri?- cuestionaba Víktor extrañado al igual que Seung y Yuri, quienes miraron a su amigo sin creer lo que decía.

-¿Qué?

-Es… extraño, tiene la misma cara que Otabek.

-Es diferente- se excusó mientras Yuri le daba la razón -Sería peor que dijese Otabek- en ese momento el rubio casi se ahogó con el vino que tomaba mientras los demás reían.

-De acuerdo, Víktor, tu turno- dijo Seung mientras el platinado parecía pensarlo.

-Mi primer amor fue… un chico llamado Tae, no tengo amor de mi vida y mi amor platónico es Christophe.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los tres al unísono mientras Víktor se alzaba de hombros.

-Es apuesto, pero no es gay, por eso es platónico- todos se miraron para después reírse. Sabían que Víktor era un casanova con muchas aventuras en su lista, aunque algunas veces no sabían si hablaba en serio, justo como ahora.

-¿No salías con Elena?- preguntó Yuri haciendo que Víktor negara extrañado.

-No, ella sólo es mi residente.

-¿Y eso qué? eres bisexual.

-Sí, pero no es mi tipo, en ese caso saldría con alguien como Minako.

-Minako es hermosa- secundó Seung asintiendo.

-En verdad quieres destruir ese matrimonio, Víktor- decía Yuuri rodando los ojos mientras Seung sonreía de lado.

-Como sea, Yuri, es tu turno- continuó Víktor para evitar que siguieran indagando en su vida sentimental.

-De acuerdo, mi primer amor fue mi primer novio llamado Adrien, mi amor platónico es Mila Babicheva y el amor de mi vida, bueno no tengo amor de mi vida.

-¿Mila? ¿Tú andróloga?- preguntó Seung confundido.

-Sí, por eso es platónico, soy gay, pero si hubiese sido heterosexual me hubiese gustado casarme con una mujer como ella, es hermosa e imponente.

-Concuerdo contigo, es hermosa, creo que eres el único aquí que no dijo algo vergonzoso- dijo Yuuri siendo observado por Seung quien sonrió de lado. -Hablando de eso, es tu turno, cariño.

-Sí, bueno, mi primer amor fue un chico llamado Alex, mi amor platónico es Nishigori y el amor de mi vida es…Yurio.

-También te amo- sonrió Yuri atrayendo a Seung para besar su mejilla haciendo sonreír al coreano.

-Creí que dirías Phichit o mi nombre- sonreía Yuuri con picardía mientras Seung torcía los ojos.

-Es que Phichit será el hombre con el que me case y tú, bueno, puedes ser el amor de mi vida también.

-Puedo decir tu nombre si quieres- le decía Víktor mientras el nipón negaba sonriendo -Oye, Yuri, ya en serio, ¿No piensas volver a estar con alguien? Con quien casarte y compartir a tu familia.

-No está en mis planes Víktor, ya somos padres ausentes, creo que ya es suficiente para mis hijos.

-Pues a Otabek no parece importarte lo que piensen tus hijos, además ya tienen edad para comprender que tú y Otabek no van a estar juntos- decía Seung mientras Yuri parecía romperse por dentro al escuchar eso, pero no lo demostró, no frente a sus amigos.

-Mereces estar con alguien que te ame, eres joven y apuesto, además de exitoso.

-Gracias Víktor, aunque ahora que lo mencionas me parece que ustedes también lo merecen.

-Lo que yo merezco es otro trago- dijo Yuuri alcanzado la botella de vino para servirse un poco más.

-Te ves más animado, Yuuri, y pensar que fuiste tú quien nos convocó a celebrar tu paranoia de no estar sin alguien a tu lado y que al morir te entierrarían solo- la voz de Seung se escuchaba divertida mientras el nipón lo miraba casi con miedo, no había pensado en ello.

-Basta, Seung, vas a asustar al pequeño- se burlaba Yuri.

-Estúpidos, como sea, somos apuestos y exitosos, ya llegara alguien que nos ame y si no… aún puedo destruir el matrimonio de Minami- dijo haciendo que todos rieran, todos excepto Víktor, quien le dio un gran sorbo a su copa con algo de malestar.

\-----------------------------------

Una vez que sus amigos se fueron, Yuri se encontraba lavando los trastos sucios, amaba esos momentos con sus amigos, lo hacían relajarse un poco del ajetreo del día a día.

Algunas veces se lamentaba por ser un padre asusente, como había mencionado, trabajando medio día o días completos, incluso las noches, y no podía excusarse, su carrera era demandante, ser padre lo era aun más, pero para poder darles todo tenía que seguir haciéndolo.

Era cierto que Otabek mantenía a mitades la vida que llevaban, ganaba más que él, así que aportaba económicamente de buena manera, incluso podría dejar de trabajar con todo lo que le daba, pero no había estudidado tantos años para quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. Era un pensamiento egoísta si lo pensaba demasiado y por ello prefería no hacerlo.

Por suerte, el timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, seguro era Seung o Yuuri. Se quitó los guantes de plástico para abrir la puerta encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-¿Beka? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Los niños están bien?- dijo atropelladamente pasando de la sorpresa a la confusión y al final a la angustia.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Yura, los niños están bien, están con Yuko- decía el kazajo con una sonrisa entrando a la casa mientras el rubio lo miraba molesto.

-¿Los dejaste con Yuko?

-No, escucha, ella quizo cuidarlos- dijo el kazajo excusándose enseguida -Fue a visitarme junto a Takashi, sabes que desea un hijo así que él fue el de la idea, además los niños los adoran- Yuri negó adelantándose a la cocina para tomar una copa de vino siendo observado por Otabek, conocía bien esa mirada, la misma que lo hizo sonrojarse. -Tenemos la noche libre ¿No crees?- dijo acercándose lentamente al de rubio quitándole la copa de vino de la mano para acariciar su rostro haciendo que Yuri jadeara ante el frío contacto de Otabek.

-Es tarde- susurró mientras el mayor comenzaba a besar el blanquecino cuello.

-Nunca es tarde para tenerte- musitó contra la sensible piel de Yuri haciendo que este contuviera un gemido, sus labios se movieron hacia la temblorosa manzana de Adán succionando esa zona haciendo flaquear al menor.

Pronto sus manos luchaban por tocar más del otro, tanteando las curvas de sus cuerpos, reconociéndose como lo hacían desde muchos años atrás. Otabek besaba a Yuri con hambre, con lujuria, y el ruso recibía aquello con sumisión y agradecimiento. Aún lo deseaba.

Los besos continuaron hasta que estuvieron en la habitación del rubio, sus cuerpos apenas y se despegaban, sus bocas sólo cuando necesitaban un poco del caliente aire que los rodeaba. Yuri besaba a Otabek con intensidad, jugando con su lengua, grabandose su sabor, mientras con sus manos comenzaba a retirar la ropa para poder rozar la deliciosa piel.

-Alguien está ansioso- dijo Otabek contra la boca de Yuri mientras se frotaba contra él, haciendo que el rubio sintiése su erección haciéndolo gemir en el acto. Ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, estaban demasiado excitados.

Su ropa terminó en el suelo y ellos sobre la cama, con la piel perlada de sudor, por fin sintiéndose, compartiendo su calor y esas ganas infinitas de tenerse uno contra otro. Yuri recibía todo lo que Otabek le regalaba, sus besos, sus caricias. Trataba de convencerse que eso le excitaba por ser algo prohibido, aunque si lo pensaba eso era lo que le dolía. Decidió no pensar más en ello o el kazajo lo notaría y terminaría con el encuentro.

Sus piernas se abrieron en cuanto Otabek las tomó contra sus hombros, preparándolo para él, venerando su cuerpo, probándolo y dejándolo en una posición expuesta e incómoda, pero la lengua y saliva del mayor hacían estragos con él y merecía el dolor de espalda que tendría al día siguiente.

Otabek engullía la erección de Yuri mientras con sus manos acariciaba los sensibles y pesados testículos, jugaba con la suave piel del glande, sus labios se cerraban sobre este y después engullía todo, su lengua paseándose por todo lo largo y ancho, después, dejando aquello para seguirse con lo que en verdad que deseaba, hundirse entre las redondeadas nalgas del rubio.

En cuanto Yuri sintió la lengua de Otabek abrirlo lentamente, sus labios y su garganta dejaron los gemidos atrás para convertirse en jadeos y casi gritos por aquello que sentía, si Otabek seguía con ello podría correrse enseguida, sintiendo esa habilidosa lengua penetrarlo, preparándolo junto a sus dedos para lo que venía, y ese pensamiento sólo lo hacía derrarmar preseminal que ahora manchaba su abdomen.

Comenzaba a dolerle la espalda, la posición comenzaba a ser incómoda, pero _¡Por todos los dioses!_ Podía vivir se esa manera sólo porque Otabek continuara hasta hacerlo correrse.

El castaño se separó recibiendo de Yuri un gruñido de reclamo, lo miró sonriéndole y tomando su erección, parecía doler, estaba hinchada, enrojecida y esperando por hundirse en él. Acomodó a Yuri contra la cama y se arrodilló frente a él colocando sus piernas ahora contra su cadera para poder tener un mejor acceso a su ahora dilatada entrada.

En cuanto Yuri lo sintió contra él, comenzó a gemir de nuevo, cortando su voz en el momento en el que entró, sintiendo la conocida intrusión, tratando de acostumbrarse.

-Es como… si fuese… la primera vez… estás tan… estrecho- susurraba Otabek, Yuri cerraba los ojos pero en cuanto lo escuchó abrió sus parpados, deleitándose con la imagen que el kazajo le ofrecía, sus ojos cerrados, la boca entre abierta jadeando, el cabello contra el rostro húmedo por el sudor, los músculos de su abdomen contraídos así como los de sus brazos que sostenían sus muslos, él era peso muerto, recibiendo a Otabek, gimiendo, perdido la mente al sentirlo de nuevo, porque siempre era como si fuese la última vez y lo disfrutaba como si lo fuese.

El vaivén comenzó, rozando puntos que a ambos volvían locos, los hacía gemir, jadear y gritar de placer. Yuri se tomaba de las sábanas regalándole a Otabek una vista deliciosa, mientras él lo tomaba con fuerza, penetrándolo y arañando sus muslos.

Cambiaron de posición un par de veces, disfrutando en cada una de sentirse más unidos, más profundo, más salvaje. Terminaron con Yuri sobre Otabek, saltándo sobre él como un poseso, sintiendo que se acercaba a la culminación de aquello. El kazajo lo sostenía de la cadera ayudándolo a subir y bajar también sintiendo la conocida sensación en su vientre de que se acercaba el final.

Yuri se derramó sobre ellos, pronuciándo el nombre del mayor; unas estocadas más y Otabek se corría dentro del rubio, quien sentía la calidez dentro de él y comenzando a correr fuera de él.

Exhaustos se acostaron en la cama, el rubio se había acercado al kazajo para poder descansar en su pecho, pero este simplemente le sonrió, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿No te quedas?- Otabek le sonrió negando y una vez vestido, se acercó a él para besar su frente.

-Adiós, Yuri, mañana vendrá Yuko en la tarde para traer a los niños.

-Hablando de los niños, Beka, ¿No crees que estamos demasiado ausentes de ellos? Quiero decir…

-Sé lo que quieres decir, y sí, lo he pensado- dijo el kazajo mirando a Yuri con seriedad, el de cabellos rubios torció el gesto.

-En algunas relaciones sólo es un padre el ausente pero en este caso somos los dos, Beka, ¿No crees que puede causarles algún problema o… algún trauma?

-No lo creo, entiendo que no paso mucho tiempo con ellos, y realmente hoy quisieron irse con Yuko, no quiero que creas que me deshago de ellos- Yuri frunció los labios -Cuando están conmigo trato de estar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible, por eso vengo cada tercer día o diario a cenar. Y tú, bueno, sé que trabajas y no te pediré que dejes de hacerlo, estás medio día con ellos, lo cual creo que está bien, ellos van en la escuela en la mañana así que como tal, no pierdes tiempo con ellos.

Yuri pareció pensar en todo eso, era cierto, ahora pasaba más tiempo con ellos que cuando eran unos bebés y debía estudiar, terminar la carrera, el internado, el servicio social, la especialidad y la subespecialidad. _Diablos_.

-Gracias, creo que estarán bien- sonrió, Otabek le devolvió la sonrisa y besó sus labios.

-Lo estarán, tienen lo mejor de los dos, así que deja de proeocuparte- dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo y salir de la habitación dejando a Yuri con aquel vacío al que no podía acostumbrarse.

\-----------------------------------

-Buenos días- saludaba Seung llegando al hospital, el personal solía decir que era un idiota mal encarado, pero era un idiota mal encarado con modales.

-Seung, buen día- saludó Guang cruzándose en su camino, el coreano le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Guang.

-¿Qué tal tu día libre?

-Lleno de vino y paninis ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-Fui con Phichit al cine.

-Mmm, la adoescencia, extraño eso- decía Seung suspirando con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, vivo de la segunda adolescencia de Phichit.

-No es tan malo, es peor cuando los años te pesan, sólo mírame- Guang soltó una carcajada.

-Jamás, luces incluso menor que Phichit- Seung negó sonriendo -¿Tienes trabajo?

-Una cirugía y consulta, nada emocionante ¿Tú que tal?

-Consulta, nada relevante- Seung asintió sonriendo a punto de irse, pero Guang lo miró extrañado -¿Te hiciste algo? Luces diferente.

-No, a menos que sea que me até el cabello, pero nada más, descuida, si necesito cirugía acudiré a ti- decía el con media sonrisa, en realidad nunca llevaba el cabello demasiado arreglado, pero ese día había decidido recogerse el cabello en una media coleta.

-No necesitas cambiarte nada, Seung.

-Bueno… gracias- dijo extrañado -Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós, Seung- le sonrió el castaño mientras el coreano caminaba a su consultorio con el ceño fruncido, eso había sido extraño.

\-----------------------------------

En el estacionamiento, Yuri se encontró con el nipón, como era de costumbre.

-Hablaron mis padres, te envían saludos.

-Los extraño ¿Cuándo vienen?- preguntaba Yuuri quitándole como siempre el termo de té al ruso para darle un sorbo.

-Para el cumpleaños de los niños.

-Genial, ¿Puedo invitar a mi madre?

-Sabes que sí, puede venir también con su pareja- Yuuri hizo un mohín y alzó sus hombros fingiendo escalofríos.

-Es extraño, aún no me acostumbro a que tiene a alguien, es increíble que mejor ella tenga a alguien y yo no.

-Deja tu dramatismo o vas a contagiarme- en ese momento, el nipón resopló haciendo un mohín.

-Oye, ¿Pasarás por los niños a la escuela o los llevará Otabek en la noche?

-Los tiene Yuko.

-¿Por?- preguntó extrañado.

-Ella quiso cuidarlos.

-Vaya, Otabek sí que es un idiota.

-Oye, es un gran padre, y lo sabes, pero Nishigori al parecer quiere comenzar a entrenar cuidando niños.

-Ya tiene a Yuko, no sé para que se esfuerza en cuidar a los tuyos- Yuri negó con una sonrisa dejando el tema por la paz.

\-----------------------------------

-¿Estás acostándote con Michele?

-¿Qué?

Después de hablar con Seung, Guang se dirigió a su consultorio, en donde Leo lo esperaba con un poco de café, aunque no podía esperar para preguntarle aquello que había estado carcomiéndolo por días.

-Todo el mundo habla de ello, Leo.

-Pues… sí, algo así, está usándome para olvidar a Emil.

-¿Usándote? Leo, eso es…

-Haces lo mismo, Guang, no te sorprendas- dijo el de la Iglesia en cuanto Guang cambio su rostro a uno en verdad ofendido.

-Es diferente.

-¿Diferente? Bien, llámalo como quieras- exclamó Leo sonriéndole con sufiencia, aunque por dentro quería gritarle un par de cosas al castaño y sabía muy bien qué decirle. Guang por su parte le dio un sorbo a su café, esa plática estaba volviéndose algo incómoda.

-¿Has visto a Seung?- preguntó de pronto dejando a Leo confundido.

-Sí, todos los días.

-Luce diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-No lo sé, más apuesto- Leo sonrió negando ante los inútiles esfuerzos de Guang para provocarle celos, si tan sólo supiera.

-Guang, Seung siempre ha sido apuesto.

-Bueno, yo sólo decía.

-Si, oye, ayer no pude verte porque saliste con Phichit, pero ¿Nos vemos hoy?

-¿No verás a Michele?- Guang en verdad trató de no escucharse molesto, pero su voz salío mordaz y casi en un susurro.

-No, eso parece ser algo casual ¿Qué dices?- dijo el de la Iglesia restándole importancia.

-A las 7 en mi casa, llevas la cena- Leo sonrió triunfante, su plan había funcionado.

\-----------------------------------

Otabek llegó a su oficina, se le había hecho un poco tarde, ya que después de haber visto a Yuri había ido a su casa y había bebido hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ahora llegaba tarde al trabajo y con algo de resaca, aunque el ser director del hospital tenía buenas ventajas.

-¿Hola?- respondió en cuanto estuvo en su oficina.

-Te llamé anoche, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Sabes donde, Yuko.

-Entonces no debí llevarme a tus hijos si sólo ibas a hacer tu visita conyugal- soltó la joven con voz molesta -Otabek, debes de pasar más tiempo con ellos y no viéndole la cara a su padre.

-No le estoy viendo la cara.

-Pues no comprendo porqué sigues haciéndolo, sabiendo que así precisamente fue como comenzaron, además sabes lo que Yuri siente por ti.

-Mientes, Yuko, él aceptó la situación desde el inicio, él no…

-Porque fue lo que le ofreciste- espetó la joven alzando la voz molesta, Otabek chistó tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-No voy a discutir, estoy en la oficina y son horas de trabajo, Yuko, gracias por cuidar a los niños, los llevas en la tarde a casa de Yuri.

-Claro, adiós.

Yuko cortó la llamada, no era la primera vez que discutían de eso, Otabek estaba harto, sabía que su hermana tenía razón pero _¿Qué razón tenía creerle?_ Él estaba bien de esa manera, y Yuri también, estaban cómodos, no hacía falta destrozarse la vida estando juntos, separados eran buenos padres, no era necesario complicarse la existencia. De nada servía amar a alguien si no tenías nada que ofrecer.


	19. Capítulo 19

-Entonces ¿Creen que deba tener hijos? O mejor dicho, que pueda tenerlos, y no es que no quiera, simplemente nunca lo consideré- dijo no muy convencida- Cuando me casé con Nishigori jamás me dijo que quería tener una familia y ahora me lo dice como si pudiera pedirla por internet, aunque sé que fisiológicamente no es tan difícil tenerlos, pero no lo sé, mi padre no fue un buen padre y temo que eso se herede, además ustedes ven a su padre, trabaja demasiado y sé que es un excelente padre, pero ¿Y si conmigo no es igual? Diablos… voy a enloquecer.

-Francamente, creo que ya estás enloqueciendo, tía- dijo Milo mirando desde el asiento del copiloto a Yuko, quien sólo le dedicó una mirada preocupada, después miró por el retrovisor a Lena quien asintió apoyando a su mellizo.

-Bien ¿Y qué aconsejan?

-Si amas al tío Nishigori debes hacerlo feliz, además no creo que seas mala madre, nos cuidas bien.

-Excepto por aquella vez que te llevaste a Milo y a otra niña aquella vez en el parque, dejándome ahí por horas- soltó Lena rodando los ojos.

-También la vez que me diste maní, casi muero- dijo Milo mientras Yuko consideraba aquello haciendo una mueca.

-Fueron minutos, Lena, esa niña se parecía mucho a ti, y Milo, lo olvidé son cosas que deberían tener en etiquetas.

-Lo del maní papá te lo recordó miles de veces- dijo el pequeño ofendido mientras Yuko chistaba y luchaba por no reírse al recordar todo aquello.

-Entonces ¿Creen que pueda ser madre?

-Yo creo que serías una gran madre, sólo míranos- Yuko los miró alternadamente fingiendo algo de terror, para después negar efusivamente.

-No, mejor no me arriesgo.

-¡Oye!- gritaron los niños al unísono, Yuko sonrió.

-Creo que si puedo cuidar de ustedes, lo demás será pan comido.

-Exacto, seremos tu entrenamiento, además así no sólo jugaremos con Likyan, sería increíble tener un primo o una prima.

-Además- secundó Lena a su hermano -Papá ha sido un gran padre, ambos lo son, sabemos que trabajan, pero nunca estamos solos.

-Eso es cierto, puedo enviar a mis hijos con Yuri u Otabek cuando me aburran- decía la joven recibiendo dos miradas furiosas, ese era su pasatiempo favorito, bromear con sus sobrinos -Dejen de hacer esas caras, parecen perritos.

-Ahora sé porqué papá odia que nos quedemos contigo- decía Lena refiriéndose a Yuri mientras Yuko chistaba.

-Mientes, además, ustedes son inteligentes y tienen todas las cosas buenas de sus padres, los educaron bien.

-En realidad nos educaron muchas personas- dijo Lena pensando -Nuestros padres, los abuelos Yakov y Lilia, Celestino, el tío Georgi, la tía Anya, el tío Nishigori, tú…

-Sí, ya entendí.

-Serán buenos padres, tía Yuko, pero mientras llega el bebé debes consentirnos, quiero ir por dulces- sonrió la pequeña Lena con una mirada idéntica a la de Yuri cuando tramaba algo.

-Yo quiero una dona- decía Milo con una sonrisa, Yuko la devolvió rodando los ojos.

-Bien, pero no le digan a Yuri, ya saben como se pone cuando comen golosinas.

\------------------------------------------

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Yuri Plisetsky, soy Jean Jacques Leroy, del hospital de Oncología.

-Ah, Doctor Leroy qué gusto- sonrió Yuri mientras preparaba la cena, era el día libre de Mari así que se encargaba de la casa.

-¿Estás ocupado?

-No… yo… no- dijo al final alejándose la ornilla y sentándose unos minutos.

-Bien, espero no interrumpir, pero quería hablarte yo mismo para darte la noticia- Jean suspiró -Fuiste elegido para el trabajo ¿Te interesa?- Yuri se quedó sin habla con una enorme sonrisa, se sentía feliz por ello, por fin tendría un trabajo gracias a sus conocimientos y no gracias a sus contactos.

-Claro que sí, Doctor Leroy es sólo que…

-Llámame Jean, Yuri, y ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea, su voz se escuchaba conciliadora y tranquila, aunque firme, igual a la de un jefe.

-Bueno, es obvio que quiero el trabajo, es sólo que no sé si sea posible que tome el turno de la mañana.

-Sí, claro, Yuri, de hecho ese era el puesto que iba a ofrecerte- parecía ser que Jean sonreía, el rubio sonrió aliviado, ahora debía hablar con Otabek. -Bien, entonces nos vemos el lunes ¿Está bien? Lo cierto es que quisiera que comenzaras mañana mismo pero sé que debes arreglarte en tu otro trabajo.

-Así es Doctor Le… Jean- se corrigió Yuri sonriendo.

-Entonces no te interrumpo más, nos vemos el lunes, Yuri

-Gracias, Jean, por la oportunidad, no te defraudré.

-Sé que no.

-Adiós- se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa mayor y llevándose el teléfono al pecho. Estaría trabajando ahora en los dos mejores hospitales del país, eso era decir mucho.

Estaba casi por saltar de emoción cuando se escuchó el timbre, se lavantó rápidamente gritando por el pasillo.

-¿Quién?

-¿Un ladrón? Por Dios, Yuri, cambia tus métodos de seguridad- decía Yuko haciendo que Yuri negara sonriendo, abrió la puerta encontrándose a la joven Altin junto a sus dos pequeños.

-Hola, papá- saludaron los niños besando las mejillas del rubio y pasando corriendo a su lado para subir a su habitación. Yuko por su parte, besó la mejilla del rubio para después entrar a su casa.

-¿Qué tal se comportaron?

-Mejor que Otabek y yo a su edad.

-No sé que tan bueno sea eso.

-Bueno, de verdad- sonrió Yuko pasando a la cocina.

-¿Quieres cenar?

-No, es jueves de cenar fuera de casa con Nishigori- dijo Yuko no muy contenta con ello, Yuri se alzó de brazos, sabía que la castaña era más del tipo hogareño, igual a él.

-Oye ¿En verdad te llevaste a mis hijos o fue Otabek?

-Fue Nishigori en realidad, sabes que tiene la idea de ser padre, así que quiere entrenar con dos pequeños de diez años- dijo con ironía mientras Yuri asentía sentándose e invitándola a sentarse a su lado, la joven lucía preocupada.

-Luces angustiada ¿Qué sucede?

-No sé si quiero ser madre y el problema de no querer serlo es que puedo perder a Nishigori.

-Bien, ya hablamos de esto y te diré algo una sola vez así que presta atención- Yuko asintió dispuesto a escuchar lo que Yuri dijese y la hiciera sentir mejor -Nunca se quiere ser padre, la sola idea asusta, el no saber qué hacer, cómo tratarlos, qué comen incluso, son temas fuera de nuestra zona, pero una vez que sucede es cuando te conviertes en padre, antes no. Y mírame, Yuko, yo no quería ser padre, no estaba en mis planes, pero cuando lo supe no pude decir no. Al principio fue por mis padres y cómo me educaron pero después, cuando supe que dentro de mí crecía una parte de Otabek y mía, además de que eran dos, fue cuando me convencí de que no importaba lo que sucediera, los protegería y los cuidaría con mi vida- dijo el rubio sonriendo -Cuando nacieron me convertí en su padre, Yuko, y no me arrepiento de esa desición y créeme, difícil fue; es más, puedes preguntarle a tu hermano y te dirá lo mismo. Así que arriésgate, nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, y el que hayas tenido un mal ejemplo no quiere decir que serás así, Celestino fue excelente.

Yuko lo miraba sin expresión alguna, jamás habían hablado sobre aquello, al menos no tan profundamente, Yuri era una excelente persona, ya había dejado de lado su angustia de ser madre y ahora la embargaba algo de molestia con Otabek y su estupidez.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Que debo comenzar a preparar la habitación del bebé- Yuri le sonrió acercándose para abrazarla -Además también hablé con tus hijos.

-¿De qué?

-De esto, dicen que también seré una buena madre- Yuri la miró con una sonrisa extraña, a veces esos niños eran unos mini adultos.

-Son tan extraños- musitó el rubio alejándose de Yuko para ir a ver si ya estaba listo el pan con queso que preparaba.

-¿Tú que tal? No hemos hablado.

-Lo sé, estaba volviéndome loco en el trabajo y ahora más -Yuri se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa -Me contrataron en el hospital de oncología, comienzo el lunes.

-Vaya, Yuri, felicidades -dijo la castaña acercándose para abrazarlo -¿Eso quiere decir que ya no trabajarás en San Petersburgo?

-Trabajaré en oncología por las mañanas, en la noche hablaré con Otabek para que pueda cambiarme al turno del fin de semana.

-Es lo justo- dijo Yuko separándose, en ese momento entraron los pequeños hablando atropelladamente.

-Nos divertimos mucho con la tía… y nos llevó a…. y después el tío Nishigori…

-Uno por uno, niños- dijo Yuri sentándose para escuchar a sus hijos mientras Yuko tomaba un tenedor para probar el delicioso pan con queso que había preparado el ruso.

\------------------------------------------

-Seung ¿No deberías irte ya?

-Sí, pero quería hablar contigo, Otabek- dijo el coreano sentándose frente al escritorio del kazajo, quien lo miró esperando.

-¿De qué?

-De Tidian, por supuesto.

-Seung, si quieres una disculpa por llevarme a tu residente en horas de trabajo, bien, lo lamento- dijo el mayor restándole importancia mientras el azabache le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Me importa poco si lo alejas en horas de trabajo, lo que no toleraré es que estés durmiendo con él y que eso lastime la reputación de Yuri.

-¿Yuri? ¿Él que tiene qué ver en todo esto?

-Siempre ha tenido qué ver en todo esto, Otabek, y si tú sigues con ese tipo de vida dentro del hospital, él terminará mancillado para los demás, siendo sólo una sombra tuya. Será el l tipo al que le hiciste dos hijos y te importa menos que nada.

-Eso no es…

-¿Cierto? Siempre has pensando sólo en ti y no me sorprende que sigas haciéndolo, aunque debo decir que respeto tu parte como padre, pero es la única. Ahora, lo que vengo a decirte es que termines con esa manía de dormir con todo el hospital si es que estimas un poco a Yuri, ya pasó por demasiado como para que encima deba vivir a tu sombra- la voz de Seung era demasiado tranquila, irónico para todo lo que estaba diciendo, por su parte, Otabek lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

-Seung, sí sabes que esto es entre él y yo ¿No? Creo que él es bastante inteligente para defenderse si es lo que tratas de hacer.

-Eres el padre de sus hijos, Otabek, no fue inteligente, pero ahora quiere proteger tu intengridad para así proteger la suya y la de los niños ¿No lo entiendes?

-Sé que nunca fuimos amigos, Seung, pero…

-Ni lo seremos, no puedo serlo de alguien como tú- dijo el coreano con petulancia levantándose del su lugar para ir hasta donde el kazajo tenía un dispensador de café.

-¿Viniste a pelear y a ofenderme, Seung?

-Ninguna de las dos, sólo vine a pedirte el favor de que mantengas tus relaciones fuera del hospital.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso?- espetó el kazajo levantándose para acercarse al coreano, estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-Al parecer nadie, pero lo que haces no es ético y menos si viene del director del hospital, sólo imagina si los altos directivos se enteraran que duermes con todo el hospital.

-¿Estás amenazándome?- la voz de Otabek ahora era un susurro molesto, Seung se giró con una taza de café, sonriéndole.

-Conozco a Layla Nemcova mejor que nadie, Otabek, y si quiero tener una plática de almohada sobre ti, la tendré sin ninguna consideración.

-¿Estás durmiendo la con jefa del Concejo?- cuestionó Otabek entre la confusión y la sorpresa, aunque muy en su interior sentía algo de angustia si es que eso era cierto.

-No estamos hablando de mi, Otabek.

-¿De verdad lo harías, Seung?

-Adiós, Otabek, sólo piensa en ello- se despidió el coreano dándole un sorbo a su café saliendo de la oficina del kazajo, dejando el lugar con una ligera sonrisa, porque si no pudo hacer nada por Yuri antes, lo haría ahora y lo defendería de quien fuera.

\------------------------------------------

La mañana del domingo era soleada, quizá por eso ese reflejo naranja tras sus párpados comenzaba a molestarle. Abrió los ojos lentamente, casi le dolía el dejar pasar los rayos del sol entre ellos, los entrecerró lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

Ahora que despertaba podía sentir los estragos de la resaca, cefalea, deshidratación, dolor muscular y además del terrible sabor de boca. Se llevó una mano para cubrir sus ojos y comenzar a quejarse y repetir el mantra de cada semana de no volver a beber, era una estupidez, pero al menos quería creerlo esta vez.

Estiró sus extremidades sintiendo sus músculos detensarse causándole cierto dolor y satisfacción, con ello por fin abrió los ojos. Miró la pared frente a su cama unos segundos para después comenzar a conectar su cerebro, recordando la noche anterior.

Había salido a beber con Víktor ya que Seung ni Yuri no estaban de humor para salir, se giró para tomar su celular y fue cuando sintió el roce de las sábanas contra su cuerpo desnudo

_¿Por qué estaba desnudo?_

Olvidando el dolor de sus músculos, se levantó rápidamente hacia el baño, encontrándose con una escena digna de una película… para adultos.

Su cuerpo cubierto de marcas, rasguños, chupones y un líquido blanquecido ahora seco entre sus piernas y en su entrepierna. Y claro, ahora sentía ese dolor punzante en la parte baja de espalda.

Tomó un pantalón deportivo y su playera de dormir para bajar por un poco de café, que estaba seguro su amante había preparado, como ya era costumbre. Bajaba las escaleras tratando de arreglar un poco la maraña que tenía en el cabello.

-Buenos días, Yuuri- saludó el otro con una sonrisa recargado en la isla de la cocina con una taza de café, se giró para tomar la del nipón y ofreciéndosela.

-Buen día, Víktor.

Víktor Nikiforov lo miraba con una sonrisa entre divertida y lasciva, ver a Yuuri dormir, despertando y con pijama era un placer que sólo él disfrutaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele el trasero- se quejó tomando un sorbo de café y mirando al ruso con fingida molestia.

-También me duele.

-¡Genial! Ésta vez estuve arriba y no puedo recordarlo, qué mierda- rezongó Yuuri arrancándole a Víktor una sonora carcajada.

-Puedo hacerte recordar- decía el platinado acercándose al azabache hasta poder besar la clavícula que se asomaba por la playera del pijama.

-Bien, pero primero necesito un masaje.

Yuuri le sonrió besando sus labios para después subir las escaleras dejando que su amigo lo siguiese. Era extraño pensar en cómo habían terminado en aquello, aunque no era muy diferente a la escena anterior y a la anterior.

Se habían emborrachado y después tuvieron sexo, hablaron sobre ello, el error que habían provocado y esperando no dañar su amistad.

Y se repitió de nuevo, así que decidieron dejar sus estupideces de lado y disfrutarse, porque algo era cierto, se consideraban atractivos y su amistad seguía intacta. De eso ya hacía dos años, encuentros fortuitos, llenos de alcohol o sólo porque el otro estaba aburrido y con ganas de tener sexo.

 _¿Exclusividad?_ Sí, aunque sin itención, Yuuri no salía con nadie así que sólo dormía con Víktor, y el ruso, bueno, ese era otro tema.

-Deberías decirle a los chicos que estamos juntos- dijo Vítkor cuando estuvieron de nuevo sobre la cama comenzando un nuevo camino de besos en la piel del azabache por donde creía no había posado sus labios la noche anterior.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que te quieran para ellos cuando sepan las maravillas que haces? No- decía Yuuri con un deje de burla -Además, no estamos juntos, sólo dormimos juntos.

-Tenemos sexo- corrigió el platinado alzando la playera de su amante para besar su ombligo sonoramente haciéndole cosquillas.

-Eso, pero es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, no soportaría sus burlas- se excusaba Yuuri, Víktor chistó bajando de nuevo la playera para recargar su barbilla en el plano abdomen del nipón y mirarlo.

-Te he pedido muchas veces que salgas conmigo, como mi pareja.

-Y todas esas veces te he dicho que no ¿Lo pedirás de nuevo?

-Tal vez- Yuuri le sonrió desordenando su cabello y negando con la cabeza.

-Sabes la respuesta.

-Yuuri, estoy enamorado de ti ¿Acaso no lo sientes?

-Sí, lo siento- rio moviendo su pierna rozando la despierta entrepierna del ruso.

-Yuuri…- se removió el platinado mirándolo seriamente.

-Víktor, no estás enamorado de mi, sólo te confundes por el buen sexo que tenemos, el cual del de anoche no recuerdo nada, así que necesito que lo hagas de nuevo- exclamó Yuuri antes de arrojarse a los labios del ruso quien decidió dejar la batalla para otro día y comenzar una guerra de pieles.

\------------------------------------------

-Si me despiden por llegar tarde, te mataré- se quejaba Seung llevando en su auto a Yuri al hospital de Oncología. El ruso le había pedido el favor de acompañarlo.

El viernes había hablado con Otabek sobre su nuevo trabajo, lo cierto es que al principio, el kazajo se había comportado algo distante con la idea de que Yuri sólo trabajara los fines de semana pero no podía negárselo, era eso o que Yuri renunciara.

Así que ahora con su nuevo turno en San Petersburgo y comenzando un nuevo turno matutino en el hospital de Oncología, Yuri se encontraba sentado en el lado del copiloto del auto de su amigo con una ligera sonrisa y los nervios a flor de piel.

-No te despedirán, aún es temprano.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con el estómago en la garganta, pero bien- dijo el ruso sonriéndole, Seung le dedicó una media sonrisa alzando una de sus oscuras cejas.

-Me da gusto que tengas un nuevo empleo, si lo piensas, son nuevos horizontes, nuevas personas que conocer, un nuevo ambiente en general.

-Sabes que eso me aterra.

-Sólo haz lo que sabes hacer, vienes a trabajar, y si alguien quiere hablarte, por favor, trata de no tartamudear.

-No soy bueno socializando.

-Lo sé, pero eres apuesto, todos querrán hablar contigo- Yuri sonrió rodando los ojos -Y ¿Qué te dijo Otabek?

-Que aceptara el puesto y que nos veríamos los fines de semana.

-¿Sigue saliendo con Emil?- preguntó Seung mirando de reojo a su amigo quien giró el rostro mirando por la ventanilla.

-No lo sé, creo que no.

-Supe que días después de que Milo estuvo en el hospital, Emil salió hecho una furia de la oficina de Otabek.

-Entonces ya terminaron.

-¿Terminaron? Yuri, nunca empezaron.

-Lo que sea, eso terminó- la voz de Yuri se escuchaba serena, como si se hubiese liberado de algo.

-Yuri, te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas honesto.

-Bien- el rubio lo miró con seriedad, Seung miraba el camino pero ahora le dirigía a su amigo una mirada sin expresión pero con los labios fruncidos, se giró de nuevo para mirar la calle.

-¿Estás durmiendo con Otabek?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Seung?

-Sólo es una duda.

-Pues no, no lo hago- mintió el ruso, algo que sabía hacer muy bien. Seung lo miró con cautela, entrecerrando los ojos buscando algún indicio de que mentía, pero no lo halló.

-Me alegra -Yuri asintió sin mirar a su amigo -Oye, ¿Cómo sigue Milo?

Platicaron el resto del camino sobre sus vidas personales y del trabajo, sin indagar más en la vida de Yuri con Otabek, y el rubio lo agradecía.

Llegaron al imponente hospital de Oncología entrando por la parte trasera, Yuri indicó a dónde se dirigía haciendo que el guardia lo dejara pasar. Entraron con el auto para así Seung asegurarse de que Yuri entrara al lugar, su amigo solía ser algo despistado.

Se estacionaron en el enorme lugar repleto de autos último modelo, ambos sorprendidos por aquello, no es que el auto de Seung no fuese una millonada pero eso no restaba el poder admirar todos aquellos autos estacionados, además de que claro, para ser un hospital público era una escena bastante ostentosa.

-Parece que tendrás un gran sueldo- bromeó el coreano.

-Es de los mejores hospitales en todo el país ¿Qué esperabas?

Seung se alzó de hombros admirando aquello en lo que daba la hora de entrada de Yuri, se quedaron hablando de autos cuando de pronto, a su lado se estacionó un hermoso Mustang rojo. Unos segundos después, del auto bajó un hombre de cabellos rojizos, llevaba un par de lentes negros que pareció arrojar al asiento, enseguida abrió la puerta trasera tomando una bata blanca y sacando un par de lentes.

Ambos amigos miraban aquello bastante concentrados, Yuri miraba al hombre reconociéndolo como el doctor Alex, observando bien aquella casi imperceptible cicatriz que surcaba su mirada atravesando su ojo izquierdo, sin restarle belleza, eso era claro y justo por eso lo miraba, era demasiado apuesto.

Seung por su parte lo miraba sin creer realmente que él, precisamente él, estuviese a sólo unos pasos de su persona. De pronto, aquellos sentimientos lo hicieron sentirse con demasiada ansiedad, sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras sus dedos tambolireaban en sus muslos.

Era Alex Tremblay, su ex novio y con quien había vivido una historia digna de una novela, una que le había provocado un shock post traumático sumado a la depresión que sufría.

Alex Tremblay trabajaba en ese lugar, trabajaría en el mismo lugar que Mu.

-Oye, Seung él…

-Debo irme, Yuri- dijo el coreano apresurándose a arrancar el auto en cuanto Alex salió de su vista.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Olvidé darle algo a Yuuri y debo pasar a su casa. Te deseo todo el éxito que te mereces, trabaja duro- se despidió el azabache abriendo el seguro de la puerta de Yuri para que saliera dejándolo un poco desconcertado, aún así le dedicó una sonrisa, asintió y salió del auto.


	20. Capítulo 20

Sus piernas se movían inquietas desperado por llegar al hospital, sentía que se ahogaba dentro del auto. Sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos sobre el volante y su respiración era errática, intentando tranquilizarla y respirando hondamente sin éxito. Necesitaba llegar ya.

En cuanto lo hizo, se bajó inmediatamente del auto inhalando fuertemente, como si en ese lugar se respirara otro aire. Registró su entrada rápidamente y siguió sin mirar a nadie.

-Seung, buenos días- saludó Phichit mirando al coreano quien le dedicó una mirada nerviosa.

-Hola, Phichit- respondió sin detenerse y con un intento de sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento, Phichit, te veo luego- el moreno sólo vio como Seung se alejaba rápidamente. Se quedó desconcertado y mirando aquello con el ceño fruncido.

Por su parte, Seung caminaba por el pasillo de la entrada intentando controlar su respiración, necesitaba verlo. Tomó su celular para poder llamarle y preguntarle si ya se encontraba en el hospital para poder verlo, pero al perder la vista del camino, su cuerpo inpactó contra otro.

-¡Seung!

-Guang, yo… lo siento, no te vi.

-Me doy cuenta- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa. Seung estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando Guang lo tomó del hombro, mirándolo atentamente. -Es extraño verte distraído, ¿Sucede algo?

-Necesito ver a Georgi.

-También lo buscaba, pero al parecer no ha llegado, ¿Gustas una taza de té?- ofreció el castaño con una amable sonrisa. Seung suspiró con algo de desesperación, tendría que esperar a Georgi, pero suponía que con una taza de té la espera no sería tan mala, por eso asintió para después seguir al chino a su consultorio. -Toma asiento- sonrió el castaño para ir enseguida hacia una mesa donde tenía una máquina de agua caliente para preparar té -Pareces nervioso ¿Te urge ver a Georgi?

-Algo- aceptó Seung secamente mirando por la ventana del consultorio, la cual daba al estacionamiento, tenía la vista perfecta para ver cuando el ruso llegara.

-¿Tienes algún paciente psiquiátrico?

-Sí, es nuevo- mintió. Guang asintió tomando las tazas de té listas y ofreciéndole una al azabache con la misma amable sonrisa. -Gracias.

-Escuché que Yuri ya no trabajará más aquí ¿Es verdad?- Guang parecía querer cambiar de tema para que el coreano se relajase, parecía incómodo y realmente no quería hacerlo sentir así. Seung lo miró extrañado, qué rápido corrían las noticias.

-No, se cambió de turno, es todo.

-Sí, con eso de sus hijos- soltó el castaño, enseguida Seung lo miró ofendido.

-Guang, si quieres sacarme información de mi amigo, estás…

-Oh, no, Seung, me malinterpretaste, lo dije sin ánimos de ofender a Yuri, sé que no me creerás por ser amigo de Phichit, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso, lo dije sin niguna mala intención- el azabache lo miró con cautela unos segundos para despues alzarse de hombros y darle un sorbo al té caliente.

-Lo siento, cuando se trata de mis amigos me pongo a la defensiva.

-Lo sé y te entiendo, soy igual con los míos, cualquier cosa que les afecte me afecta directamente.

Seung le dedicó una media sonrisa, se giró para ver por la ventana esperando por el ruso mayor, el té estaba funcionando calmando un poco el ataque de ansiedad que había sufrido, aunque era extraño estar en el consultorio del castaño, no es que fuesen amigos, a veces apenas y se saludaban.

-Bueno, gracias por el té, pero esperaré a Georgi en mi consultorio- Guang pareció ver la incomodiad de Seung de nuevo saliendo a relucir, dejó su taza en el escritorio para después mirar al coreano.

-Lo siento, Seung, sé que no somos los mejores amigos, es sólo que te vi algo agobiado y no podía dejar que te fueras así.

-Y te lo agradezco, es sólo que ahora mismo no soy una buena compañía, quizá después- dijo entregandole la taza vacía y saliendo de su consultorio encontrándose con Phichit, quien lo miró bastante extrañado.

-¿Seung?

-Adiós, Phichit- dijo el coreano pasando a su lado dejándolo con demasiadas dudas, sobretodo el porqué salía del consultorio de su amigo.

-¿Guang? ¿Por qué estaba Seung en tu consultorio?- preguntaba el moreno haciendo que Guang lo mirara sonriendo por una idea que surcaba su mente.

-Le invité una taza de té, solemos hacerlo en las mañanas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace unos días, pero dime ¿Cómo estás?- soltó el castaño mintiendo con una sonrisa mientras el otro pasaba al consultorio aún con el rostro contraído, al dejarlo pasar, la vista del chino se desvió por donde Seung se había ido, pero sólo para observar que Leo llegaba junto a Michele, una escena que le encogió el estómago cambiando su semblante al instante.

\------------------------------------------

Seung continuó su camino, había visto por la ventana que Georgi había llegado al hospital y necesitaba hablar con él, ahora se sentía un poco mejor gracias al té relajante de Guang, pero sabía que eso era momentáneo.

-Georgi.

-Seung, buenos días ¿Cómo…?

-Hola, necesito hablar contigo. Buenos días, Anya- saludó el coreano a la esposa del psiquiatra, quien miró aquello confundida pero comprendiendo aquello.

-Iré a buscar a Christophe, al parecer volvió a meterse con la camas de Medicina Interna- Georgi asintió abriendo su consultorio y dejando pasar al azabache.

-¿Qué sucedió, Seung?- preguntaba el ruso colocándose su bata y mirando las claras señales de un ataque de ansiedad en el coreano.

-Vi a Alex.

-¿Alex quién?

-Alex Tremblay, Georgi, él- espetó Seung mirando fijamente a Georgi, quien por un momento había olvidado ese nombre.

-¿Dónde?

-En el hospital de Oncología, fui a dejar a Yuri y él estaba ahí, trabaja en ese lugar.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste?

-Yo… no lo sé, vinieron a mi tantos recuerdos sobre…

-¿El accidente?

-Creí que no lo recordabas cuando te dije su nombre- dijo el coreano extrañado, Seung por su parte se sentó frente a él con aire despreocupado.

-Sólo quería que dijeras su nombre y liberaras un poco del peso- Seung asintió -Entonces, recordaste el accidente.

-No, recordé cómo me sentía después del accidente y en el camino todo empeoró, comencé a recordar lo que sentí antes y después de él.

-¿De Alex?- el coreano asintió bajando la mirada observando sus manos -Seung, ya no eres esa persona, saliste de la depresión, del shock postraumático y de las cosas que sobrevinieron.

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes todo lo que viví, has sido mi psiquiatra todos estos años- Georgi asintió. Desde hacía mucho Seung lo había buscado contándole su historial psiquiátrico y para que lo ayudase con algunos problemas que aún padecía.

-Ahora es claro que tienes una crisis de ansiedad, te daré algo para eso, aunque preferiría que fueras a casa.

-No, sólo dame algo y continuaré con mi trabajo, sabes que puedo hacerlo.

-El distraerte sólo hará que cuando te encuentres solo tengas una nueva crisis, Seung.

-Sólo… sólo…- y Seung se quebró, llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de controlar inútilmente las lágrimas que comenzaban a correar a caudales. Georgi se acercó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y dejar que se desahogara. -Es…sólo que…no quiero volver a… sentirme así, no quiero volver… a ser esa persona- dijo hipando contra el hombro de Georgi quien asintió entendiéndolo, porque antes de ser su psiquiatra, era su amigo.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que el ruso no veía a Seung en esas condiciones, él era una persona demasiado fuerte, había pasado por tanto, tenía demasiados demonios. El haber padecido depresión por tantos años sumado al shock postraumático después del accidente, crisis de ansiedad y de pánico que se presentaban ocasionalmente, como ahora, eran demasiadas cosas para una sola persona y ahí estaba, sobrellevándolo.

-Siempre te he admirado, Seung, no caerás de nuevo, te lo prometo- el coreano asentía efusivamente aún llorando sosteniéndose fuertemente de la espalda del mayor.

-Y esto no es por él… es sólo que al verlo… tuve sentimientos encontrados… del pasado, es como si siguieran conmigo- dijo una vez más tranquilo viendo al mayor de los Plisetsky, se separó sorbiendo por la nariz sintiéndose enseguida avergonzado por mostrarse de esa manera.

-No trates de ocultar lo que sientes conmigo, Seung, no tienes que ser siempre tan estoico- exclamó Georgi separándose del azabache y alcanzándole un pañuelo -Ahora, dime excatamente que es lo que sientes- Seung exhaló profundamente limpiando sus lágrimas, hipando, pero comenzando a ordenar sus ideas, unos segundos después, respondió.

-Miedo, angustia, dolor, tristeza y… culpa.

-¿Culpa? ¿De qué clase?

-Después del accidente nunca más volví a ver a Alex, en cuanto salí del hospital nos mudamos, yo… no pude ayudarlo.

-¿A qué? Estabas en las mismas o peores condiciones, Seung, y no me refiero a las heridas que sufriste. No puedes torturarte ahora con eso.

-Lo abandoné- dijo mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención a lo que su amigo decía.

-No lo creo, no tenías nada que abandonar por lo que me contaste, esa relación te destruyó, Seung, no era nada sano.

Y Georgi tenía razón, Seung lo sabía a la perfección, su relación con Alex era en realidad algo que prefería no recordar, esas subidas y bajadas en su relación. Se gritaban, se golpeaban, terminaban y volvían, sexo desenfrenado para sus escasos quince años, una codependencia extrema por ambos hasta culminar en aquel terrible accidente.

-Ambos fueron culpables de su desgracia, la diferencia es que tú pudiste hacerle frente y no depender más de él, aunque haya sido una decisión externa, Seung.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Soy tu psiquiatra no tu consejero- dijo Georgi con una sonrisa siendo observado por Seung con algo de molestia -Pero también soy tu amigo así que te daré un consejo por ambas partes- el ruso suspiró -Busca a Alex.

-¿Qué dices?

-Búscalo- Seung hizo una mueca confundido, arrugando el gesto sin alcanzar a enteder si lo que Gerogi decía era una broma.

-¿Y qué le diré? ¿Hola, Alex, oye siento lo del accidente y perdón por irme sin avisar?

-Sí, menos tajante y más ameno, pero sí- Seung resopló levantándose de su asiento.

-Sólo dame el medicamento, Georgi, por favor, vendré a verte después.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Estás bien?

-¿Me dejarías salir si no lo estuviera?- Goergi le sonrió negando dándole dos cajas con medicamento.

-Gracias- dijo el coreano tomando las cajas y saliendo del consultorio del ruso quien miró aquello sin ninguna preocupación, confiaba en su paciente y en su amigo, sólo estaba intrigado en si en verdad seguiría su consejo.

\------------------------------------------

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Bastante.

-Descuida, lo harás bien- Yuri suspiró. Se encontraba en la oficina de Jean quien le sonreía cálidamente invitándolo a recorrer el hospital y conocer a sus compañeros. Caminaron unos metros hasta que Yuri sintió la vibración de su celular.

-Lo siento- se excusó con Jean quién asintió sonriéndole -¿Hola?

-Hola, Yuri ¿Qué tal te están tratando?

-Apenas comenzaré, Yuko, pero gracias- sonrió Yuri apenado por la interrupción de su amiga.

-¿Ya viste Nishigori? Él puede mostrarte el hospital entero, me siento feliz de que no estarás solo en ese lugar.

-También yo, le mandaré tus saludos cuando lo vea- Yuri escuchó la risa de Yuko al otro lado - Ahora, debo dejarte, nos vemos en la tarde.

-De acuerdo, gatito, te quiero- se despidió la castaña dejándole una sonrisa al rubio cortando la llamada.

-¿Tu esposa?- preguntó Jean con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No, no, es sólo una amiga que se encarga de que no me pierda, su esposo trabaja aquí, Takeshi Nishigori.

-Oh, claro, ¿Yuko Altin?

-Sí, ella.

-Cierto, me dijiste que eras amigo de Otabek, tiene sentido- Yuri asintió lentamente, esperaba no tener que explicar esa extraña relación con los hermanos Altin.

Minutos después, Jean se encargó de que Yuri conociera al personal, Minami Kenjirou, el ex novio de Yuuri y el cual ya sabía que estaba en ese lugar como Cirujano Pediatra, Yuuto era Gastroenterólogo, Myu Ekchart el Paidopsiquiatra, Valentine Von Winstor era Oncólogo Pediatra. Todos y cada uno saludando a Yuri cálidamente, dándole la bienvenida al hospital Pediátrico, sobre todo al Oftalmólogo Pediatra, quien Jean parecía bastante animado en presentarlo.

-Yuri, te presento a Alex Tremblay Leroy, es el Oftamólogo del Hospital y mi primo- dijo el mayor orgulloso presentando al hombre de cabellera roja que Yuuri y él habían visto el día de su entrevista.

-Un gusto Doctor Alex, Yuri Plisetsky.

-Es cardiólgo- terminó Jean sonriendo, Alex asintió hacia Yuri con una cálida sonrisa.

-Un gusto, Yuri, bienvenido a la cárcel del idiota de mi primo- Jean golpeó el brazo del pelirrojo con camaradería.

-Nos vemos, Alex- se despidió el mayor para continuar el recorrido, Yuri le sonrió al pelirrojo para después mirar al mayor de los Leroy.

-Parece que se llevan bien.

-Crecimos juntos, casi lo crié. Después de su adolescencia tuvo problemas así que sus padres lo enviaron con los míos para que se “corrigiera”- dijo Jean enfatizando las comillas con sus dedos -Soy mayor que él, así que me tomó como ejemplo, y ahora está aquí.

-Eso es genial- sonrió Yuri, Jean parecía una buena persona.

Continuaron con el recorrido hasta que Jean detuvo a alguien que el ruso conocía bastante bien.

-Yuri, qué sorpresa, Yuko me acaba de decir la noticia ésta mañana- saludó Nishigori, el hombre era Nefrólogo Pediatra.

-Es que me despidieron- bromeó Yuri haciendo que Jean y Nishigori rieran.

-Bienvenido, aquí está mi consultorio cuando gustes- dijo Nishigori, Yuri asintió siguiendo su camino hasta donde estaría el suyo para comenzar a trabajar.

\------------------------------------------

-¿Supiste del nuevo pediatra? Su nombre es Sou Grimm y es demasiado apuesto.

-No lo sé, Leo, no lo he visto- dijo Guang desde su escritorio escribiendo en la computadora sin mirar al latino que estaba sentado sobre su escritorio y quien rodó los ojos ante la indiferencia del castaño.

-Si no quieres que esté aquí, sólo dime.

-Leo, el drama no te queda- el mayor sonrió acercándose al castaño hasta sostener su barbilla en su mano teniendo toda su atención.

-Pues a ti te queda a la perfección, si supieras cuánto me excita que te molestes- Guang se sonrojó enseguida alejándose del toque del latino.

-Ve y dile eso a alguien más.

-¿A Michele?- dijo viendo la reacción del castaño, el cual sólo chistó desviando su atención de nuevo a la computadora.

-A quien quieras, me da igual.

-Eso no dijiste anoche- sonrió Leo haciendo que Guang lo mirara molesto.

-Mejor vete si sólo quieres joderme.

-Eso ya lo hice muchas veces, ahora, explícame ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

-No estoy molesto, estoy ocupado y necesito terminar la agenda, Leo, estás distrayéndome- el latino torció el gesto levantándose del escritorio dispuesto a irse.

-Bien, me voy, perdón por molestar con mi presencia- exclamó fingiendo molestia, cosa que Guang notó enseguida, arrepintiéndose de su comportamiento y lo cierto era que ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba molesto, quizá era por lo que había visto esa mañana, quizá.

-Espera.

-Mejor háblale a Seung, aunque sospecho que su frigidez te aburrirá más de lo que yo en este momento.

-Lo siento, es sólo que amanecí con el pie izquierdo, es todo- Leo había tomando la manija de la puerta, ahora la soltaba mirando a Guang aún fingiendo la mueca de molestia.

-Sonríe y me quedaré- el chino sonrió ante la tontería que decía su amigo, el latino se acercó hasta él para comenzar a besarlo. -Deja tus celos, Guang, porque no te queda, no seas hipócrita- dijo separándose antes de que el castaño profundizara el beso. Guang lo miró desencajado, Leo le sonrió y salió del consultorio con una sonrisa triunfante.

\------------------------------------------

-Luces terrible ¿Qué sucedió?- decía Yuuri en cuanto entró al consultorio de Seung y observó a su amigo.

-Nada, no dormí bien, es todo- el nipón se encogió de hombros sentándose frente a su amigo, tenía suficientes años conociéndolo como para saber que era inútil insistir con él.

-¿Hablaste con Yuri?

-Sí, dijo que todo iba de maravilla.

-Es extraño no tenerlo aquí, creo que no pensé en eso- musitó Yuuri con algo de nostalgia, Seung le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero lo veremos en las tardes que nos sea posible, además, es ideal que conozca nuevas personas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Por dios, Seung, estás hablando de Yuri, el probable que quiera ser un padre soltero por el resto de su vida.

-Pues espero que eso cambie, Yuuri, tenle un poco de fe- el nipón se alzó de hombros para después mirar a su alrededor, despistado.

-Le tengo fe, es sólo que no confío en su sentido común, siempre ha estado enamorado de Otabek. A pesar de todo él sigue ahí, esperando que cambie.

-¿También lo has notado?

-Todo el tiempo- dijo el nipón resoplando -Conozco a Yuri mejor que ha nadie y sé que intenta fingir que toda esta situación dejó de afectarle, pero no es verdad, él sufre y siempre ha sido de los que sufren silencio, por desgracia.

-Igual que tú.

-Los tres somos así, Seung, por eso es difícil apoyarnos en algunas ocasiones y aún así aquí estamos, aprendimos a respetar el espacio de cada uno, sin preguntar.

-Agradezco eso- sonrió el coreano, Yuuri le devolvió el gesto suspirando y pensando en todas las cosas que alguna vez vivieron.

-No te imaginas todo lo que les agradezco a ustedes, Seung, pero no me quiero poner sentimental- musitó Yuuri dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo tratando de verse bromista y sólo logrando verse nostálgico.

-Si te dijera lo que yo les debo a ustedes sin duda llorarías- Yuuri chistó haciendo que Seung sonriera ligeramente -Pero también noté que hace tiempo estabas algo hundido, te ves mejor ahora.

-Lo estoy y mejor cállate o lloraré -Seung negó sonriendo -¿Qué tal fue llevar al niño a la escuela?- se burlaba refiriéndose a Yuri.

-Bien, bastante ostentoso el lugar.

-Lo sé, además parece una agencia de modelos, excepto por el imbécil de Minami y su esposo, pero debiste ver el espécimen que Yuri y yo vimos el día de su entrevista, creo que se llamaba Alex, no lo recuerdo, pero era…

-¿Qué?

-Que era delicioso, con una cabellera rojiza y un cuerpo de infarto, o eso creo, llevaba bata- sonreía Yuuri mientras Seung comenzaba a sentir ese escalofrío que recorría su columna cada vez que sentía ansiedad, aunque de menor intensidad, el medicamento estaba haciendo efecto.

-Claro, suena bien, ahora, amigo mío debo trabajar- se excusó el coreano, el nipón se alzó de hombros levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Te veo para comer?

-Sabes que sí.

\------------------------------------------

Por fin era de noche, por fin sus cuerpos se reconocían en ese extraño trato que tenían, Yuri jadeaba contra el oído de su amante, sintiendo los embates dentro de su cuerpo hacinéndolo perder la cordura, si es que aún quedaba algo.

Otabek tomaba su cadera con fuerza, gimiendo y jadeando, mordiendo la piel a su alcance, marcándola con dolor y placer. Lo tomaba con fuerza, casi con una furia animal, acariciando la blanquecina piel tornándola roja con cada roce, arañaba y apretaba con fuerza los fuertes muslos, la espalda, sus manos se aferraban a la cadera de menor importándole poco la complexión del rubio, sintiéndose incluso más excitado por eso, el doblegarlo y haciéndole sobrepasar sus límites físicos.

Se movían, no les importaban los gritos que daban, la casa estaba sola para suerte de ambos. Por eso daban rienda suelta a sus instintos, excitándose mutuamente con los sonidos que producían, se movieron más rápido, el climax estaba cerca. Yuri se aferró al respaldo del sofá mientras Otabek tomaba su cuerpo con más fuerza, estaba por culminar.

-¿Yuri?

Ambos miraron hacia el pasillo de la entrada, con la adrenalina a flor de piel y no de una manera excitante. Habían sido descubiertos y por la persona menos indicada.


	21. Capítulo 21

-¡Yurio! ¿Cómo te fue? Cuéntame todo- hablaba Yuuri al teléfono, el rubio estaba saliendo del hospital dejando su celular en altavoz sonriendo por la insitencia de su amigo.

-¿No podías esperar hasta la tarde que nos viéramos?

-No podré ir a tu casa, tengo cosas que hacer en casa- dijo el nipón con hastío.

-Todo estuvo bien, además de que está Nishigori, al menos no estoy solo.

-Diablos, qué suerte de que tengas a ese delicioso hombre- dijo Yuuri con burla cuando enseguida soltó un quejido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que… pise… algo.

-Bien, como decía, todo fue fantástico, hay demasiados casos de cardiología que espero poder resolver, además Jean es un doctor increíble.

-¿Jean? ¿Tan pronto lo tuteas?- la voz de Yuuri fue más socarrona que acusadora.

-Él me lo pidió.

-Y después te pedirá otra cosa.

-Qué idiota- rezongó el rubio haciendo reír a su amigo -Te dejo, me está entrando una llamada- dijo sintiendo la vibración de su celular.

-Quizá te entre otra cosa.

-Adiós- colgó Yuri torciendo los ojos y respondiéndole a su cuñada -Anya, ¿Qué tal?

-Hola, Yuri ¿Cómo te fue?- respondió Georgi -Lo siento, es que algo le sucedió a mi celular pero ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Increíble, creo que me quedaré a vivir aquí.

-Deberían adoptarte- sonrió el hermano mayor -Oye, Likyan quiere ir al parque de diversiones así que queremos invitarlos ¿Qué dices?

-Lo siento, debo leer un par de casos para mañana- se lamentó el rubio, si tenía que leer, pero no era nada complicado, había mentido porque Otabek iría esa noche.

-De acuerdo, ¿Pueden ir los niños?

-Sí, claro.

-Perfecto, pasaremos por ellos a las seis, así pueden quedarse en casa, mañana pasas por ellos a la casa.

-Sí, gracias, hermano.

-Oye ¿tienes como irte? Supe que Seung te llevó ésta mañana.

-Le dije a Mari que me trajera el auto, ahora mismo está esperándome con los niños.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato- se despidió el ruso mayor. Yuri caminó hasta su auto donde lo esperaban Mari y sus hijos.

\------------------------------------------

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- se quejó Yuuri alejando a Víktor, quien le sonrió mirándolo levantarse del sofá dejando el teléfono de lado. Cuando el azabache llamó a Yuri, se le había antojado divertido comenzar a besarlo y morderlo en sus zonas erógenas, sobre todo cuando mencionó algo de un hombre delicioso.

El nipón fue hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar algo, le apetecía algo de carne con verduras, aunque sabía que la carne tenía demasiadas proteínas y las verduras mucho almidón. Estaba revisando las etiquetas de cada cosa que utilizaba, como lo hacía siempre, hasta que sintió unas cálidas manos rodear su cintura.

-Quiero borsch.

-Antes no pediste vodka.

-Oye, eso es racista- exclamó el platinado haciendo que Yuuri lo mirara sonriendo.

-Prepararé pastel de carne y pasta ¿Te parece?- el ruso asintió besando el cuello del menor estrujando un poco su cuerpo.

-Estás delgado.

-¿Ah?

-De cuando nos conocimos ahora eres más delgado, pero de unos meses acá lo eres aún más- alegó Víktor tocando las espinas salientes de la cadera del nipón, quien rio con sorna.

-Eso tiene más de diez años Víktor, además eso es lo que busco, a ti no te decían cerdo en la escuela.

Yuuri se separó del platinado para buscar la pasta, Víktor lo miró extrañado, desde hacía meses había querido ignorar aquello, pero era algo difícil. Por su parte, Yuuri recordaba cuando estaba en preescolar y los años venideros en donde tenía sobrepeso, claro, eso se detuvo en su adolescencia.

-Sólo no te tomes tan en serio lo que comes, Yuuri, eres perfecto así.

-Siempre lo he sido, cariño- sonrió el otro, Víktor le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo hasta que Yuuri se giró para comenzar a cocinar, entonces lo miró intrigado. Conocía perfectamente al nipón, quizá mejor que nadie y sabía de esa personalidad que adoptaba para ocultar sus problemas.

-¿Algún día me contarás de tu enfermedad?- soltó de pronto, Yuuri se giró mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya te lo dije todo ¿A qué viene esto?

-No quiero que recaigas, es algo común.

-Lo sé, también soy médico, Víktor- alegó Yuuri con obviedad comenzando a moverse por la cocina restándole importancia a la plática.

-Por eso mismo me preocupo, los médicos somos los peores pacientes.

-Ya lo sé.

-Dijiste que estás curado y desde hace días te veo leyendo las etiquetas, contando todo lo que comes y estás más delgado.

-¿Qué quieres, Víktor? ¿Qué te diga que de nuevo estoy enfermo? ¿Qué me veo al espejo y veo a alguien obeso? Pues no, elegí la carne y la verduras porque es lo que mi cuerpo necesita después de lo que pasé. Después de años perdí masa muscular y aún lo hago, creí que como médico lo sabrías.

Víktor lo miró apenado; hacía años Yuuri le había contado que padecía anorexia y estaba tratándose, sus amigos no lo sabían, ya tenían demasiados problemas y él, el peor de todos. Con la familia disfuncional, padre alcohólico, el hijo no deseado en casa, con problemas monetarios y ahora anoréxico, era demasiado. Sólo había confiado en él porque también le confió su secreto más oscuro.

-Lo siento, es sólo que quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí, como antes.

-No podemos ser como antes, Víktor, son unas por otras- soltó el nipón algo molesto -Decidimos tener sexo, si comenzamos a hablar como antes querrás más y no puedo darte eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sabes por qué, somos demasiados problemas para una casa.

-¿Lo dices por mi?

-Lo digo por los dos, tú tienes pesadillas en las noches y yo trato de no sacar todo lo que como a pesar de estar dado de alta, además de evitar el alcohol por miedo a volverme como mis padres ¿Te parece suficiente?

-No creí que mis problemas te afectaran- dijo el platinado con algo de molestia, pero sobretodo con decepción.

-No me afectan y no me molestan, no coloques palabras en mi boca, sólo dije que somos demasiado, Víktor, no es conveniente que estemos juntos.

-Lo estamos.

-Porque tú lo quisiste.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que te obligué o algo por el estilo? Porque no lo pareceriera cuando gimes teniéndome entre tus piernas.

-No voy a responder a eso, no quiero decir algo que te lastime- soltó Yuuri bastante ofendido por las palabras del ruso.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Que yo también le abrí las piernas a alguien?- espetó Víktor, el nipón enseguida supo a lo que se refería mirándolo incrédulo.

-Jamás diría algo como eso- susurró casi con miedo.

-Pero seguro lo piensas, porque desde que te conté aquello no siento más que tu incomodidad, pero te diré algo, yo si lo superé Yuuri, es tiempo de que enfrentes tus demonios.

-¿Superar? Víktor, te acabo de decir que aún tienes pesadillas por las noches.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor me largo, sólo pierdo mi tiempo con alguien que le tiene miedo a que alguien lo quiera y que prefiere dormir con otros teniendo a alguien que lo aprecia.

-Nunca te pedí nada, Víktor, no es mi culpa que estés enamorado de mi y tampoco te pedí que me hablaras de tus problemas- escupió Yuuri apretando los labios.

-Al menos te cogí mejor que cualquiera ¿No? Incluso que Otabek- dos segundos bastaron para que Yuuri llegara hasta él y lo golpera en el rostro.

-Lárgate- susurró sin mirarlo, sólo escuchó la puerta de su casa cerrase con fuerza. Respiró un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse sin éxito, lo único que logró fue tomar un tazón y arrojarlo contra la pared para después gritar con enojo, frustación y desesperación.

\------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué no vuelves con Emil?

-¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda?- respondió Michele mirando a Leo con molestia mientras este sonreía.

-Sólo decía, es decir, lo extrañas, es obvio- dijo mientras el italiano lo miraba molesto -Además ya no está con Otabek, puedes acercarte de nuevo- decía acomodándose la corbata después de tan caliente encuentro en el consultorio del patólogo.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso? ¿Quieres deshacerte de mi?

-No, el sexo es bueno, pero a veces siento que imaginas a Emil sobre ti y eso me incomoda un poco- dijo el latino con su característica sonrisa haciendo que el italiano rodara los ojos y se sentara ruidosamente, resoplando.

-Es difícil, él no me quiere cerca, sólo me utilizó.

-Sí, estoy acostumbrado al sentimiento- espetó Leo mirando hacia otro lado, por suerte, un gesto inadvertido para Michele.

-Como sea, es mejor olvidarlo y dejar que pase, el tiempo cura todo.

-Michele, el tiempo no cura nada, sólo te da la sensanción de que así es, pero lo único que hace es enterrar aquello que anhelabas para sacarlo en tus peores momentos, volviéndose demonios.

-¿Quién te hizo tanto daño, Leo?- exclamó Michele mirando al latino bastante extrañado.

-No me lo creerías- sonrió Leo, el italiano chasqueó la lengua pensando en las palabras del castaño.

-Extraño a Emil, es verdad, pero me lastimó, yo si lo quería y fue un idiota.

-Seguro lo fue, pero acostándote conmigo no te hará olvidarlo, mejor hagamos que se arrastre hasta ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Soy experto en eso, sólo déjamelo a mi- Michele frunció el ceño mirando la extraña sonrisa del latino -Bueno, debo irme.

Leo salió del consultorio del patólogo con una sonrisa, sabía que su plan resultaría, conocía a los hombres como Emil, además de que también serviría para él y lo que estaba orquestando dede hacía tiempo.

Cosa que recordaba ahora caminando por el pasillo, su rostro se descompuso serio, pensando en lo que lo había llevado aquello, aunque en realidad era una persona, Guan Hong Ji.

Su amigo de toda la vida y de quien siempre había vivido enamorado, se lo había dicho y este lo rechazó diciéndole que no era su tipo, además de que eran amigos, ofreciéndole sólo sexo sin compromiso, y Leo lo había aceptado, sin imaginar que ahora Guang parecía molesto todo el tiempo desde que estaba con Michele. Había funcionado, pronto lo tendría a sus pies, pero lo haría sufrir un poco más, lo merecía.

-¡Leo!- escuchó que le hablaban, cuando se giró vio a Phichit venir hacia él.

-Phichit, buen día.

-Hola, oye, tú sabes todo de Guang ¿No?

-Sí, eso creo, igual que tú- dijo Leo frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-Es que no sé que se trae con Seung.

-¿Te molesta que tu mejor amigo salga con alguien? No pensé que Guang fuera tu tipo- se burló el castaño haciendo que Phichit lo mirara de mala manera.

-No me molesta, es sólo que ¿Desde cuando le interesa? Seung es mi amigo y tampoco me ha dicho nada.

-Tampoco Guang me ha dicho nada, quizá sea algo reciente- dijo Leo en un susurro tratando de no perder la compostura, al parecer Guang quería jugar su propio juego.

-No lo sé, no quiero preguntarle a Seung, es sólo que me desencajó verlos juntos.

-¿Te gusta Seung?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no- negó Phichit mirando a Leo ofendido, o mejor dicho, fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

Lo cierto era que sí, Seung le gustaba desde el primer día que lo vio en el hospital, tan etéreo como un ángel, se le antojaba hermoso y peligroso. Y no perdió la oportunidad de hacerse su amigo para después intentar conquistarlo.

Hasta que lo vio.

Estaba pensando en comer con el coreano, después de todo tenía un tiempo libre, sabía que Seung siempre comía con sus amigos, pero por lo que sabía, ese día estaban ocupados, así que aprovecharía para invitarlo.

Lo había buscado por todos lados, hasta que uno de los internos del coreano le dijo que había ido a ver a Minako. Una vez en el consultorio de la castaña, escuchó unos sonidos bastante extraños, jadeos y… gemidos, para su buena o mala suerte, la puerta del consultorio estaba entre abierta y lo que encontró fue a Seung sobre el escritorio con Christophe embisiténdolo sin cuidado alguno.

Salió corriendo de ahí, _¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a Minako?_ Christophe era un hombre casado y hasta donde sabía, heterosexual. Se sintió decepcionado del coreano, aunque era tonto ya que no le debía nada. Fue así como terminó en la cama de Otabek Altin, intentó prendarse de él, obsesionarse con alguien más, y lo había logrado, por algún tiempo al menos, hasta que vio a Seung con Guang, algo se removía en su interior, algo que no sabía definir. Celos por que prefería a su amigo que a él o enojo porque ya no le bastaba Christophe, ahora quería a alguien más.

-Claro, bueno, déjalos que se diviertan, niño- dijo Leo caminando dejando a Phichit con la duda y él también, averiguaría que era lo que tramaba Guang con Seung.

\------------------------------------------

-Tía Anya, olvidé mi medicina en casa- hablaba Milo refiriéndose al analgésico que aún tomaba para su brazo, lo cierto es que podría darle cualquier otro, pero seguro Yuri se molestaría.

-Bien, iré a su casa por él ¿Necesitan algo más?- ambos negaron sonriendo subiendo hasta la habitación de Likyan para ver televisión, había sido un día bastante divertido en el parque de diversiones.

-Yo prepararé la cena, por favor, sólo vigila que Yuri no esté dopado o no volveré a darle ningún medicamento.

-Sabes porqué lo hace, sufre de insomnio, Georgi- el ruso resopló angustiado.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero sabes mejor que yo que no es bueno, y tampoco para los niños- Anya miró a su esposo con una sonrisa de lado y fue hasta él para besar sus labios.

-Estará bien, deja de preocuparte tanto, luego vuelvo.

Se despidió saliendo hacia la casa de su cuñado, le había intentado llamar un par de veces, pero no respondía, quizá si estaba dopado, por suerte, tenía llaves de su casa.

Una vez que estuvo ahí, abrió la puerta encontrando todo en penumbras, pero escuchando la voz ahogada de Yuri, estaba con alguien, pero jamás imaginó encontrarlo de esa manera con Otabek.

-¿Yuri?


	22. Capítulo 22

-¿Yuri? ¿Qué siginifica esto?- el rubio miró a su cuñada después de haberse tratado de arreglar la ropa.

-Otabek… vete- el kazajo lo miró por unos segundos para después salir sin mirar a la castaña.

Anya miraba a Yuri sin terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de ver, mientras el rubio aguantaba la respiración. Una vez que se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, soltó el aire evitando mirar fijamente a la castaña.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-No esperaba que vieras eso- dijo Yuri apenado aun sin mirar a su cuñada.

-Pero lo vi, así que ¿Por qué? Esperaba que fuese alguien más, pero no, es peor- se quejó la joven molesta.

-No puedo explicártelo porque no sé cómo, sólo… pasó.

-Yuri, lo entiendo, entiendo que necesites estar con alguien, pero ¿Otabek? ¿De verdad? Es como si no hubieras aprendido nada todos estos años.

El rubio por fin alzó la mirada, Anya lo observaba molesta, confundida y decepcionada. Suspiró arreglando su largo cabello, no podía refutar las palabras de su cuñada, tenía razón, lo sabía, y eso hacía aún peor la situación.

-Sólo tenemos sexo, Anya, nada más y…

-¡Eso, Yuri! ¡Eso justamente es lo que te llevo a todo esto!- gritó Anya liberando su molestia -Y eso es lo peor, si tan sólo salieran a citas o quizá él quisiera conquistarte, pero no es así ¿O sí?

-No.

-¿Georgi lo sabe?

-No, claro que no- musitó Yuri, parecía no querer decir ni una palabra, estaba bastante avergonzado, sabía que todo lo que hacía con Otabek no estaba bien, no era bueno.

-¿Tiene mucho tiempo que se ven?

-No, unas semanas- mintió.

-De acuerdo, sólo de verdad espero que ésta vez no te embarace.

-Sabes que eso no va a ocurrir, Anya- dijo Yuri mirando a su cuñada de manera cansina.

-Pues jamás imaginé verte de nuevo con Otabek y henos aquí.

-Lo siento.

-A mí no me pidas disculpas, Yuri, pídetelas a ti por caer de nuevo en la red de ese imbécil- dijo la joven tratando de contener su enojo sin lograrlo del todo -Guardaré tu secreto, pero de verdad epero que recapacites y termines con ésta estupidez, Yuri- el rubio asintió caminando a un lado de su cuñada para ir a la cocina a servirse una copa de vino y encender un cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Milo olvidó su medicina, le duele un poco el brazo.

-Puedes subir, está en su comoda- Anya asintió subiendo a la habitación de los pequeños dejando a Yuri solo, tomándose el puente de la nariz por haber sido tan imbécil, siempre tenía el celular cerca, cerraba con llave su casa y justamente hoy que no hacía nada de ello lo descubrían.

Además de que Otabek también tenía cierta culpa, había llegado antes de la cena, sin avisar, sólo yéndose sobre él comenzando a besarlo con desesperación, al parecer no podía quedarse a cenar.

Unos segundos después, Anya bajó con la medicina en su mano y mirando a Yuri ahora con lástima.

-De verdad espero que termines con esto antes de que Georgi se entere- Yuri asintió, en realidad agradecía que fuese su cuñada quien lo descubrió y no alguien como su hermano o sus amigos.

-Gracias, Anya.

-Nos vemos- dijo la castaña sin más, estaba molesta. Yuri lo entendía y eso sólo lo hacía sentirse más culpable y miserable.

Tenía que hablar con Otabek para evitar otro percance, sentía demasiada vergüenza sobretodo porque seguiría haciéndolo. Estaba molesto con el kazajo, ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo le estaba yendo en el hospital de Oncología, aunque quizá se sentía un poco desplazado o celoso de que estuviera en otro lugar, negó sonriendo alejando un poco la presión que sentía, ya hablaría con él.

\---------------------------------

En realidad no quería decirle nada de eso, pero estaba cansado de la situación en la que Yuuri lo tenía. Lo amaba, se lo había dicho miles de veces sólo para ser rechazado mil veces. Estaba harto y aún así seguía ahí, hasta ahora.

Su amistad con Yuuri había comenzado hacía bastantes años, ahora no recordaba cuando habían comenzado a dormir juntos, sólo había sucedido. Quizá había sido el día que decidieron embrigarse y contarse todos sus ocuros secretos y los demonios que los acechaban.

Él tenía los peores.

Pero lo mejor era no pensar en ello, tomó un gran trago de su cerveza y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Yuuri muchas veces le dijo que seguro seguía a su lado por lástima, algo estúpido, pero esa idea se había plantado en la mente del nipón. Lo cierto era que nunca sintió algo parecido a la lástima por él, siempre le había gustado y _¿A quién no?_ Yuuri era un monumento a la belleza y al erotismo, por eso no desaprovechó el ser su amigo y amante.

Lo que en verdad le sorprendía es que Yuuri lo hubiese aceptado con el pasado que siempre estaba pisándole los talones. Esperaba que el alcohol le permitiera no pensar en ello, pero no lo hizo, quizá siempre estaba en su mente. Yuuri lo había dicho, no lo había superado.

Era un niño cuando todo eso ocurrió, eso lo empeoraba todo, aunque si lo pensaba era terrible por donde se viera.

Su padre los había abandonado a él y a su madre, algo que quizá jamás le afectó, no lo necesitaban, podían verse por sí solos. Poco después, su madre había aceptado a uno de sus hermanos en su casa, estaba desempleado y necesitaba un hogar, hogar que ellos le brindaron.

Siempre estaba ebrio y apestaba a tabaco.

Dos olores que a Víktor se le habían quedado tan grabados, y _¿Cómo no hacerlo?_ Si lo tenía sobre él todas las noches. Su madre lo supo, no se lo dijo hasta muy entrada su adultez, pero supo lo que ese tipo le hacía a su hijo todas las noches.

Después hubo un incendio y ese hombre murió en él.

Huyeron de casa, cambiaron su apellido y decidieron vivir otra vida, lo que él ignoraba era el porqué huyeron.

Y lo supo.

El hermano de su madre siempre llegaba ebrio y en ocasiones se quedaba dormido en el sofá con el cigarrillo en su boca, su madre tenía la costumbre de quitárselo todas las noches. Hasta que supo lo que le hacía.

Sólo bastó una pequeña chispa y algo de combustible.

Su madre lo había asesinado.

Por eso trabajó duro para darle todo lo que su madre se merecía y lo seguiría haciendo por la mujer que lo salvó, quizá no de la forma correcta, pero sí de la única que vio posible.

Todo eso le había contado a Yuuri sin recibir ni una queja ni un juicio, sólo lo había escuchado para decirle “Si siguiera vivo, yo lo hubiese asesinado, te lo juro”.

Pero él a pesar de todo lo que había vivido se había enamorado, amaba a Yuuri como nunca a nadie y él en cambio no podía hacerlo por razones que no comprendía, pero que sabía eran absurdas.

\---------------------------------

 _¿Por qué ese idiota tenía que recordarle lo que quería olvidar_? Aquello que lo hacía sentir una basura y casi enfermo.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué diablos se había acostado con Otabek Altin, había caído, siempre le había parecido atractivo, un completo imbécil, pero atractivo.

De pronto, una mala noche noche que había decidido ir a beber, el kazajo ya estaba entre sus piernas, ni siquiera lo había disfrutado gracias al alcohol que tenía en sus venas, había esperado olvidar aquello, pero no fue así.

Le contó a Víktor, se sentía fatal, por Yuri, por ser un mal amigo.

Había sido hacía años y después de eso decidió despreciar cada vez más al kazajo, y no por el horrible sexo, si no porque el idiota ni siquiera se detuvo al ser amigo de Yuri. Quizá no tenían una relación, pero era el padre de sus hijos y al cual no respetaba.

Y el recuerdo seguía carcomiendo sus entrañas cada vez que veía a Yuri, era su mejor amigo y le había hecho eso, ni siquiera podía excusarse con el alcohol, no era un adolescente para hacer aquello y por eso mismo no se lo dijo a Seung, lo mataría.

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo bastante irritado, Víktor lo había hecho enojar en serio, claro que anteriormente habían discutido, pero no como ahora. Debía herirlo, no podía seguir teniéndolo ahí, dejar que lo amara, no, merecía algo mejor.

\---------------------------------

-Seung, amigo ¿Cómo estás? Luces terrible- decía Christophe en cuanto vio al coreano entrar a su consultorio, Seung resopló dejándose caer ruidosamente en la silla.

-Estoy bien, Chris, ¿Tú que tal?

-Fracturas aquí y allá, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hacia días que no venías- sonrió el rizado mirando de reojo al azabache.

-He estado ocupado, tengo obligaciones, Chris- sonrió el coreano tomando un bolígrafo del escritorio del mayor y jugando con él entre sus manos.

-¿Tienes la noche libre?

-Y por eso estoy aquí- dijo Seung con una sonrisa levantándose para ir hasta Chris, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-¿De nuevo comenzarán sin mi?- decía Minako entrando al consultorio viendo la escena con una sonrisa.

-Los espero en la noche- soltó el coreano sonriéndoles a ambos y saliendo del lugar dejando a la pareja con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

Seung salió pensando en lo que haría esa noche, y en lo que ya había hecho en anteriores con la pareja.

 _¿Quién pensaría que el callado y estoico Seung Gil Lee era un pervertido_? Sonrió ante aquello, ni siquiera a sus amigos les había platicado de aquella aventura y agradecía a Dios que nadie lo hubiese visto con Christophe todas las veces que lo han hecho en su oficina.

Sus encuentros se limitaban a la casa del coreano y ese día en particular necesitaba algo con qué distraerse y desestresarse, qué mejor que un buen polvo.

Sabía que Phichit estaba libre ahora, pero no quería entrometerse en su duelo y ser su paño de lágrimas. Le gustaba el tailandés, lo aceptaba, pero esperaría el momento para hacer sus jugadas, además, era guapo y todo el mundo parecía caer a sus pies con una mirada aunque se alejaban en cuanto hablaba con ese tono petulante, lo sabía bien y eso lo usaría a su favor.

Por la noche su habitación se llenaba de gemidos y jadeos, estaba en su cama siendo penetrado por Christophe mientras él le hacía un excelente sexo oral a Minako, de verdad que eran una pareja única.

\---------------------------------

Jadeaba ante el contacto de las húmedas lenguas en su miembro, se sentía delicioso.

No había podido disfrutar de su orgasmo por ser descubierto, qué mierda. Por eso ahora se encontraba con dos chicos lindos que ahora lo satisfacían, hasta que su celular timbró.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitamos hablar, Beka.

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado- dijo el kazajo con fastidio alejando a los jóvenes para poder hablar con soltura.

-Anya no se lo dirá a Georgi, pero…

-Ahí está, no se lo dirá, deja de preocuparte- Yuri suspiró del otro lado de la bocina sin sentirse mejor con las palabras del mayor.

-Bien, debemos tener cuidado.

-Claro.

-Mañana vienes a cenar, ya estarán aquí los niños.

-Sabes que sí- musitó Otabek tratando de que la conversación se terminara.

-Bien, adiós, nos vemos mañana- el kazajo cortó la llamada. Enseguida acercó a Tidian para besarlo con ferocidad mientras Lian comenzaba a lamer de nuevo su miembro ahora semierecto.


	23. Capítulo 23

-¿Estás bien? Pareces abatido- Yuri suspiró al escuchar la voz de su jefe.

Estaba desayunando, aunque en realidad no lo hacía, sólo pensaba en la gran metida de pata que había cometido y ahora para colmo, su jefe lo notaba.

-Lo siento, no es nada.

-No te disculpes, Yuri ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Jean sentándose a un lado del rubio quien le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Sí, son sólo cosas del hogar, es sólo… mis hijos- mintió el rubio siendo observado con demasiada curiosidad.

-Así que sí los tienes- sonrió Jean haciendo que Yuri sonriera de lado y asintiera -Descuida no te despediré, creo que lo intuía.

-¿Parezco un padre?- preguntó alzando una de sus rubias cejas.

-Tienes la angustia de uno- Yuri sonrió negando -¿Quieres contarme esa historia?

-¿Cuál?

-La de tus hijos- el menor dejó de sonreír ligeramente, le extrañaba que alguien como Jean se interesara el algo como eso. Se alzó de hombros y suspiró.

-No es diferente a otras, era joven, estaba a media carrera cuando quedé encinta de mellizos- Jean lo miró con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro, pero no había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Mellizos?

-¿Te imaginas? Fue un desastre, yo fui un desastre los primeros años, una cosa de locos.

-Supongo que tuviste ayuda.

-Bastante- asintió Yuri sonriendo -Mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos, todos ayudaron.

-¿Y el padre?- el rubio cerró los ojos frunciendo los labios, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Sí, él también ayudaba.

-¿Estás con él?

-Amm… sí… no… es complicado- musitó confundido terminando con una sonrisa, no quería mentirle a Jean, pero su situación no era algo que se platicara con tu jefe.

-Entiendo, descuida, sé que es eso- el menor le dio un sorbo a su café sintiendo la mirada de Jean sobre él, aunque no le molestaba – ¿Qué edad tienen?

-Diez años.

-Vaya, sí que eras joven, retiro lo dicho, no pareces un padre- el ruso sonrió con ganas sintiendo una verdadera camaradería con el mayor.

-Bueno, ahora que me siento mejor, creo que es hora de ir a trabajar- Jean asintió para después levantarse de su asiento y dirigirle una última sonrisa al rubio.

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Yuri, espero siempre podamos hacerlo.

-Claro- se despidió el rubio, le dio un último sorbo a su café para levantarse e ir a su consultorio ahora menos agobiado pero no por eso había dejado de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Otabek y Anya.

\---------------------------

Después de saludar a Seung, fue directo hasta su consultorio, estaba de mal humor, eso su amigo lo había notado, pero no dijeron nada, parecía que el coreano también tenía cosas en la mente.

Dio la vuelta al pasillo directo a su consultorio, revisando unos mensajes en su móvil y bebiendo un poco de té, hasta que se topó con alguien, o mejor dicho, a quien menos quería ver.

-Hola, Yuuri.

-Hola- musitó el nipón evitando el contacto visual con Víktor, estaba molesto con él, pero también consigo mismo, ambos se habían hecho daño.

-Yo…

-Lo siento- soltó Yuuri suspirando, odiaba eso, pedir disculpas, pero odiaba más sentirse de esa manera y discutir con sus amigos.

-También lo siento, más que tú- dijo el de cabellos grises acercándose con una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

-Nos comportamos como unos imbéciles, lo que dije estuvo mal- se disculpó Yuuri acercándose a la puerta de su consultorio mirando a su amigo.

-Lo que dijimos estuvo mal, lo siento, yo provoqué lo que sucedió, dije cosas horribles, de verdad lo lamento.

-Lamento haberte golpeado.

-Lo merecía.

-Basta, mejor entremos antes de ponernos más sentimentales- dijo Yuuri con media sonrisa abriendo el consultorio dejando pasar al platinado.

-Toma, tus favoritas- dijo el ruso tendiéndole la caja que llevaba. Yuuri la tomó con una sonrisa y abriéndola enseguida, deleitándose con cuatro tartas deliciosas.

-Eres el mejor amigo- sonrió tomando una de esas tartas y llevándosela a la boca, sin notar en la mueca que puso Víktor en cuanto escuchó “amigo”, pero era lo mejor.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Sólo si tú lo haces- musitó el nipóncon la boca llena, Víktor le tendió su mano la cual estrechó para después darse un cálido abrazo. -Parece que estamos en el colegio, pidiendo disculpas y esas estupideces- dijo limpiándose la comisura de los labios.

-Lo sé, pero cada vez no es excedemos más.

-Por eso tengo una solución- Víktor resopló.

-¿Ya no tener sexo?

-Exacto- dijo el nipón sentándose ruidosamente -Creo que eso es el casuante de nuestros problemas, no precisamente el sexo, pero el vínculo que conlleva, Víktor, lo sabes.

-Sí, te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti.

-Y yo te he dicho que sólo amas un glamour, algo que no está ahí.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie- contraatacó el mayor sentándose frente a Yuuri.

-Exacto, tienes una idea de mí equivocada, y mejor no hablemos de eso o comenzaremos a discutir de nuevo y no quiero, mejor acepta que no tendremos sexo y sólo seremos buenos amigos, como antes.

-Bien, hecho- dijo el ruso después de parecer pensarlo unos segundos.

-Entonces, ¿Te veo para comer?

-¿No comes hoy con Seung?

-Sí, pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer- soltó Yuuri alzándose de hombros. Había días que comía con los chicos y otros con Víktor, aunque también otros donde estaban todos.

-Claro, nos vemos al rato- dijo el ruso saliendo del consultorio sintiéndose extraño, no esperaba eso, pero al menos Yuuri no lo odiaba.

\---------------------------

No podía describir cómo se sentía, pero al menos sabía que no se sentía bien, necesitaba hablar con Georgi aunque sabía que le diría lo mismo. _Debes hablar con él._

-Rayos- suspiró tomando su negra cabellera en clara señal de desesperación, no podía hablar con Alex, simplemente era una mala idea, el incluso imaginarlo le provocaba ansiedad y naúseas. -Debe haber otra manera- susurró dándose por vencido de esa estúpida idea.

Se levantó de su asiento, estaba convencido que si seguía de esa manera se volvería loco, así que la única solución que encontró fue salir de ese lugar e ir a despejar su mente y sabía bien dónde. Sus pies enseguida lo llevaron a la jefatura de Traumatología y Ortopedia, era hora de la comida, así que sabría que él estaría ahí, solo.

-¿Seung? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Chris, sabes qué es lo que me trae por aquí- dijo el coreano cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el rizado soltó una risa ahogada recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento y mirando los ojos felinos del azabache.

-Minako no está, llega en unas horas y no podremos ir a tu casa, le toca guardia.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo esperar- susurró Seung acercándose a Christophe para colocarse a hocarjadas sobre él, quien enseguida lo tomó de la cintura soltando un largo suspiro. No podía negarse, no a Seung, quizá Minako se molestaría un poco, pero valdría la pena.

Comenzaron a besarse de manera urgente, como si no imporatara nada más, las manos del rizado comenzaron a estrujar el firme trasero del coreano haciéndolo soltar jadeos y gemidos ahogados por el húmedo beso que protagonizaban. Y en realidad lo hacían como si no importase nada más, tanto, que no notaron cuando tocaron la puerta… ni cuando la abrieron.

-Yo… lo siento… -soltó Guang mirando la escena frente a él sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro, pero no tanto como el rizado y el coreano, quienes se quedaron estáticos al ver al chino.

Rápidamente, Seung se alejó de Chris para poder encarar a Guang, qué estúpido había sido al no poner el pestillo, siempre había creido que si eso llegaba a ocurrir no le importaría, pero claro que lo hacía. Guang era el mejor amigo de Phichit, en quien estaba interesado, además de que podría decirle a todos los demás y sobretodo a sus amigos, quienes no sabían nada de su aventura con el matrimonio de Chris y Minako.

-¡Guang! ¡Guang, espera!

-Seung… yo, de verdad lo lamento… no debí.

-Sí, no debiste ver eso, pero lo viste- dijo el azabache llegando hasta el castaño que parecía evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás saliendo con él?

-Es… complicado, pero…

-¿Minako lo sabe?- decía el venido de China algo alterado, Seung torció la mirada y resopló.

-Es complicado, Guang, sólo… no digas nada, ¿Sí?

-Descuida- musitó el castaño tratando de escucharse seguro, pero lo cierto es que parecía algo perturbado por lo que había presenciado, es decir, era Seung con Christophe, dos personas que jamás se imaginó en esa situación.

-Gracias- finalizó Seung para salir de su vista y volver al consultorio de Chris, aunque no para continuar con lo que hacían.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no le dirá a nadie, es obvio, pero mejor continuamos mañana en mi casa, dile a Minako.

-Claro, nos vemos- dijo el rubio demasiado tranquilo, realmente le importaba poco si se decía algo de él, Minako lo sabía, no había nada de que preocuparse.

\---------------------------

-Adelante- dijo Seung escuchando un par de golpes en la puerta de su consultorio. Se encontraba terminando unas notas y estaba por salir para poder ir a cenar con sus amigos.

-Buenas tardes, Seung.

-Guang ¿A qué debo tu visita?- soltó mirándolo de reojo aún tecleando en la computadora.

-En realidad es algo breve, sólo quiero comentarte algo- dijo el castaño sentándose frente al coreano teniendo toda su atención.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?

-En realidad sí quiero algo a cambio de mi silencio- el rostro de Guang era apacible, en cambio, el de Seung parecía a punto de burlarse.

-¿Qué dices?

-Quiero algo a cambio de mi silencio- y Seung soltó una sonora carcajada, y no una fingida, en verdad le daba bastante risa lo que el castaño le decía.

-Guang, si crees que dormiré contigo sólo porque me viste con Christophe estás bastante equivocado, además, todo el mundo sabe lo que hago, excepto tú al parecer.

-¿Entonces por qué parecías desesperado porque no dijese nada?- Seung lo miró sin saber qué decir -Bien, no importa, supongo que es porque tus amigos no lo saben.

-Supongo que te subestimé, creí que eras idiota, pero eres más que eso.

-Bien, no es que sea alguien que comience un chisme, pero Leo es otra cosa- Seung frunció los labios, ese idiota jugaba con fuego, algo que él sabía hacer muy bien.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Necesito tu ayuda, quiero que finjas que comenzamos a salir- poco a poco las palabras de Guang se acomodaban en su mente tratando de procesarlas, hasta que al fin comprendió aquella idiotez y miró al castaño alzando ambas cejas, confundido.

-¿Te estás escuchando?

-Sí y creo que se escuchaba mejor en mi mente, pero necesito de tu ayuda, Seung, quiero…

-Quieres darle celos a alguien, Guang y créeme, no estamos en el colegio para…- Seung se detuvo para procesar mejor aquello, se trataba Guang, el mejor amigo de Phichit, si lo pensaba mejor quizá eso sería algo benéfico para ambos.

 _Diablos_ , en qué momento había pasado de pensar en Alex para irse a enrollar con Chris, ser descubierto y ahora pensando en darle celos a Phichit, vaya estupidez, necesitaba a Georgi.

-¿Seung?

-Acepto, pero nada de cursilerías ni esas idioteces, y mis amigos sabrán que esto es una farsa ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien.

-Comeremos juntos algunos días y nos iremos juntos al estacionamiento, puedo permitir que me tomes la mano, algunos besos en la mejilla, pero nada más.

-Ok, eso está bien.

-Y tus amigos no deben saber que es una farsa, ni siquiera Phichit- ahí estaba su plan, esperaba que funcionara.

-Nadie lo sabrá- sonrió Guang, era obvio que ni Leo ni Phichit sabrían, para eso era el plan -Ahora, ¿Puedes decirme que se traen Chris y tú?

-Adiós, Guang.

\---------------------------

-Y ahí estaba el idiota, arrodillado, con el dedo dentro del trasero del probre hombre inconciente, mientras el estúpido cirujano buscaba lo que quedaba del colon- se burlaba Yuuri contando aquella vergonzosa anécdota de Yuri quien negaba torciendo los ojos, aunque jamás se cansaba de aquellas historias.

-Fueron 45 miutos los que estuve ahí, creo que casi perdí el dedo- soltó el ruso mientras Seung se reía a pesar de saberse aquella historia. Durante el internado habían estado en rotaciones diferentes en el mismo hospital, pero en diferentes guardias y servicios.

-Nada superará mi primera guardia de urgencias cuando llegó aquel degollado y en domingo- decía el rubio dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

Habían decidido ir a cenar a un bar bohemio, un par de hamburgesas y alitas picantes para terminar esa semana, los tres tenían demasiado que olvidar. Yuri debía despejarse de Anya, Yuuri de sus problemas con Víktor y Seung, bueno, él en realidad estaba feliz por comenzar con la estupidez de Guang, que justo ahora les diría.

-Escuchen, tengo algo importante que contarles.

-¿Por fin dormiste con Phichit?- preguntaba Yuuri pícaramente.

-No, pero espero hacerlo que lo que estoy planeando.

-Qué sucio, me gusta- sonrió Yuri acercándose a su amigo para escuchar su plan.

-Guang y yo fingiremos salir, él parece querer darle celos a alguien y me funcionará para hacerlo con Phichit.

-¿Por qué no sólo le dices que te gusta y te ahorras toda esa estupidez?

-Yuuri, queremos hacerlo interesante.

-Bien, sólo asegúrate de que después sepa la verdad o no querrá salir contigo por que saliste con su amigo.

-Sí, Yurio, ya pensé en eso, sólo será para ver si le intereso.

-Creo que debo aplaudirte, al fin aceptas que el tailandés te gusta- sonreía Yuuri comenzando a aplaudir de manera burlesca.

-Nunca lo negué, sólo no me gusta decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no? Phichit es ardiente y muy apuesto, si no fueras mi amigo, ya me hubiese acostado con él.

-¡Yuri! Compórtate- lo reprendió el nipón con sarcasmo- Pero tiene razón, el hombre es sexy y apuesto, espero tu plan funcione o te meteremos a un templo budista por el resto de tu castidad.

Los tres comenzaron a reír, adoraban esos momentos juntos, aunque siempre terminaban hablando de su vida personal, excepto Yuri, quien prefería no tocar ese tema y seguir mintiéndole a sus amigos.

-Por cierto, Yuuri, espero duermas pronto con Víktor, el hombre te mira como si fueses lo más preciado en la tierra. el nipón casi se ahoga con su cerveza al escuchar al coreano mencionar aquello, miró a su amigo para después dedicarle una mueca burlesca.

-Ay, cállate, somos amigos, eso fue hace tiempo, supéralo Seung.

-En serio, pobre hombre, parece que recibiría una bala por ti.

-Y yo meteré una en tu trasero si sigues con eso.

-Al menos habrá algo en su trasero- se burló Yuri haciendo que sus amigos lanzaran una sonora carcajada, de pronto, uno de los meseros se acercó al rubio.

-Disculpe, joven, le envían esto, cortesía del hombre que está en la barra- dijo el mesero dejándole un tarro de cerveza. Yuri sonrió contrariado y confundido asomándose a la barra encontrándose con un rostro familiar que lo hizo sonreír.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Quién ese ese semental?

-Cállate, Seung, es mi jefe- susurró Yuri entre dientes viendo como Jean Leroy se acercaba a su mesa.

-Buenas noches, caballeros.

-Buenas noches- saludó Yuuri con demasiada coquetería, Yuri negó para después mirar a Jean con una sonrisa.

-Hola, qué gusto verte aquí, yo… gracias por la cerveza- Jean le sonrió asintiendo para después ver a sus amigos -Chicos, él es Jean Jacques Leroy, director del hospital de Oncología y… mi jefe. Elos son Seung Gil Lee y Yuuri Katsuki.

-Sólo Jean, todo el título es demasiado formal- sonrió el de cabellos negros saludando a los chicos quienes lo miraban maravillados, era un hombre bastante apuesto.

-Siéntate, por favor- invitó Yuri, Jean aceptó sentándose a su lado -¿Vienes solo?

-No, vine con unos amigos del hospital, pero te vi y no podía no saludarte- Yuri asintió lentamente sintiendo su rostro demasiado caliente, _¿Qué rayos era eso?_

-Así que ¿Eres el jefe de nuestro Yurio? ¿Qué tal el hospital?- indagó Yuuri queriendo conocer más de ese elegante hombre.

-Mucho trabajo, todos los días entran y salen pacientes, aunque siendo el director todo se ve desde otra perspectiva.

-Debes extrañar estar en la acción- dijo Seung entrando a la plática.

-En ocasiones, aunque sí estoy en la acción, soy traumatólogo- Jean comenzó a explicarles la diferencia entre un Traumatólgo y un Ortopedista.

-Vaya, qué interesante, pero qué aburrido- exclamó Yuuri haciendo sonreír al mayor.

-Es tedioso, sí, muy largo el camino.

-Pero mírate, eres director de un hospital importante y te va muy bien- dijo Yuri sonriéndole a su jefe.

-Ventajas de ser soltero y que nadie me espere en casa- los tres soltaron una risa ante las palabras de Jean, era un hombre interesante.

-No siempre, henos aquí, bebiendo en un bar con el jefe del hospital de oncología- decía Seung haciéndoles reír aun más.

-Bueno, chicos, fue un placer, no quiero interrumpir más su velada y mis colegas parecen perdidos sin mí- se despidió Jean levantándose de su asiento sonriéndoles, estrechando la mano de cada uno y mirando a Yuri por última vez.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro y gracias por la cerveza- agradeció el rubio, Jean le guiñó un ojo antes de ir con sus amigos. Una vez lejos, Yuuri y Seung por fin soltaron el aire retenido.

-Ay, por Dios, qué hombre.

-Cerdo, cálmate.

-Yuri, debes estar ciego para no aceptar que es demasiado apuesto, demasiado, amigo- dijo Seung secundando a su amigo.

-No dije eso, es apuesto, pero creo que ya me acostumbré de verlo diario.

-Yo no podría acostumbarme, tendría una erección cada día al verlo, créeme.

-Lo siento, Yuuri, el hombre tiene dueño- sonrió Seung dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

-¿Quién?

-Sí que eres ciego, Yuri- el rubio frunció el ceño mirando hacia donde estaba su jefe sin encontrar que viniera con alguien.


	24. Capítulo 24

-Sí que eres ciego, Yuri- el rubio frunció el ceño mirando hacia donde estaba su jefe sin encontrar que viniera con alguien en específico.

-¿Ah?

-El hombre se muere por ti- dijo el coreano como si de una obviedad se tratara, Yuri por su parte lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Estás demente, Seung.

-No, no lo está- dijo Yuuri sonriendo -Quizá no se muera por ti, pero le gustas.

-¿Por qué dicen esas cosas?

-Porque es tu jefe.

-¿Y eso qué, Seung?- el coreano rodó los ojos y resopló.

-Por eso mismo, Yuri, es tu jefe, no tendría porqué invitarte un trago después de un par de semanas de conocerse, nadie lo hace.

-Excepto Otabek, ese tipo le invita un trago a quien sea- soltó Yuuri bebiéndose de golpe su trago.

-Excepto Otabek, efectivamente- confirmó Seung -Además a nosotros ni nos notaba, sólo parecía mirarte a ti.

-No saben lo que dicen- chistó el rubio negando y desviando la mirada.

-Di lo que quieras, cariño, pero a ese hombre le gustas- sonrió Yuuri jugando con el tallo de una cereza entre sus labios y sonriéndole ladinamente.

-Cambiemos de tema por favor, comienzan a ponerme incómodo- Seung y Yuuri sonrieron negando, sabían lo que decían.

-Bien, podemos hablar de que debes de intimar con Jean Leroy y después preguntarle por Alex Tremblay- dijo Yuuri haciendo que el rubio lo mirara sorprendido y enseguida ser bañados por una lluvia de Martini de manzana proveniente de la boca de Seung.

-¡Seung!- regañó Yuri a su amigo quien se limpiaba la boca, escuchar ese nombre le había causado una enorme impresión.

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó Yuuri triunfante con una enorme sonrisa mientras su amigos lo miraban sorprendidos. -Alex Tremblay es tu ex novio ¿Cierto, Seung?

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Lo cierto es que sólo lo intuí, sabía que no había muchos tipos con ese nombre así que sólo lo dije y henos aquí, ¿Es él?

Seung lo miró con molestia para luego bufar y hacerle una señal al mesero de que se acercara.

-Otros tres martinis de manzana, por favor.

-¿Tres?- preguntó Yuri extrañado.

-Lo necesitarán si quieren escuchar una triste historia- soltó Seung desviando la mirada, tal vez era momento de ser sincero con sus amigos.

Una vez que llegó su orden, Seung le dio un gran sorbo al Martini que sobraba para después terminarse el nuevo ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos. Respiró profundamente y les contó todo lo que tuvo con Alex Tremblay.

-No lo volví a ver… hasta ahora, el día que llevé a Yuri al hospital de Oncología, sólo entonces supe que estaba aquí.

-Cielos, eso fue… intenso- resopló Yuuri.

-Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa, Seung, fueron errores que los llevaron a eso.

-Lo sé, Yuri, ahora lo sé, pero cuando lo ví, vinieron a mi todos eso sentimientos. Hablé con Georgi y me dio la solución más estúpida de todas.

-Es tu psiquiatra, sabe lo que dice- defendió Yuuri, el ruso asintió dándole la razón.

-Me dijo que hablara con él, que sólo así cerraré el ciclo.

-Tiene razón, jamás terminaron con aquello y por lo que dices pareces tener culpa, debes liberate de eso.

-No lo haré, no podré hablar con él después de tanto tiempo, Georgi lo hace ver tan fácil, pero no lo es.

-De hecho lo es, cariño- dijo Yuuri tomando la mano de amigo y sonriéndole conciliadoramente -Sólo tienes que enfrentar a ese demonio, pedirle disculpas si es lo que crees conveniente e irte, es todo.

-Sí, además no es que lo veas todos los días para hacerlo aún más difícil, huye como el cobarde que eres.

-No soy un cobarde, Yurio.

-Exacto, no lo eres, así que puedes hacerlo- sonrió Yuri, la psicología inversa aprendida de Georgi le había funcionado.

Seung negó con los labios fruncidos, sabía que tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano, había preferido tarde, pero sabía que si lo hacía temprano, su ansiedad desaparecería pronto.

-No lo sé, lo pensaré, pero ahora mejor hablemos de algo más alegre, aprovechemos que Otabek tiene a tus hijos y tienes la noche libre- dijo el azabache alzando su copa vacía buscando con la mirada al mesero y señalarle que necesitaba otro trago.

-De acuerdo, hablemos de lo sexy que es Jean Leroy y cómo es que te miraba- sonrió Yuuri con la lengua entre sus dientes.

-Ahí vas de nuevo- soltó el rubio negando con media sonrisa.

\---------------------------

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo es que comienza tu extraño affair?

-¿Hoy?- preguntaba Seung sin saber en realidad qué es lo que tenía que hacer con Guang.

Tenía un poco de resaca esa mañana y que Yuuri lo molestara con aquello no ayudaba, el nipón en cambio parecía demasiado feliz.

-Pues no lo sé, pero tu amor viene hacia acá- dijo el nipón mirando como el castaño caminaba por el pasillo directo hacía ellos.

-Hola- saludó Guang con una enorme sonrisa, Yuuri le sonrió mientras Seung lo saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Oye deberías ser más cariñoso con tu…- Yuuri calló para mirar a Guang -¿Qué son?- el castaño lo miró extrañado por un momento hasta que recordó que Seung les diría de su extraño trato.

-Estamos saliendo, así que sólo somos intereses personales, creo- dijo el castaño terminando con una sonrisa haciendo que Seung rodara los ojos.

-Te escuchar igual a un abogado, dejémoslo en que estamos saliendo, sin más detalles para los curiosos ¿Te parece?

-Claro, dulzura- el coreano resopló mientras su amigo trataba de aguantarse las ganas de carcajearse.

-Guang, deja las cursilerías cuando estemos en público y por favor, no me llames dulzura.

-Bien ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-No lo sé, puede ser…

-¿Amor, cariño, mi vida, sol de mi mañana, luna de mi vida? O mejor, hermoso trasero caminante.

-Lárgate, Yuuri- el nombrado sonrió caminando lejos de ellos para después darse la vuelta.

-Me avisas por favor cómo es que lo llamarás, será divertido.

-Claro- sonrió Guang sintiendo de pronto un golpe en el brazo -Auch.

-No le sigas el juego o se termina nuestro trato.

-Por cierto, tiene su carácter, espero puedas con eso- finalizó Yuuri para después desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué prefieres?- exclamó el castaño con esa sonrisa que no había desaparecido.

-Preferiría que esto no estuviese pasando, pero acepté- resopó el coreano alzando los hombros -No lo sé, quizá ¿Cariño? Así yo puedo decirte…

-Bebé.

-Iba a decir amor, pero está bien, será vergonzoso.

-Descuida, lo disfrutaré.

-No lo dudo- dijo Seung frunciendo los labios ante la emoción del castaño -Bien, comencemos con esto y esperemos que a quien quieras impresionar caiga en esto o voy a matarte- Guang asintió para después ofrecerle su mano, Seung torció el gesto tomándola, de verdad esperaba que Phichit notara aquello y que Yuuri no tuviese razón sobre su rechazo por salir con el chino.

\---------------------------

-Buenos días, Yuri.

-Doctor Jean, buenos días- saludó Yuri en cuanto el mayor entró a su oficina, sonriéndole.

-¿Desvelado?

-Estoy acostumbrado, salir con los chicos es desvelarme- sonrió el rubio mirando a su jefe sentarse frente a él.

-Se nota que son buenos amigos.

-Lo somos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos- Jean asintió sin dejar de mirarlo -¿Y tú? ¿Desvelado?

-No, sólo fui por un trago y regresé a casa. Parece que mis amigos no soportan quedarse hasta entrada la madrugada, ya somos viejos- el rubio negó soltando una ligera risa que Jean compartió.

-No lo eres, tu trabajo es demandante.

-No tanto como el de ser padre.

-En eso tienes razón- aceptó Yuri con media sonrisa -Gana ésta vez, Doctor Leroy.

-Bien, por haber ganado que te parece si te invito a comer.

-Eso no es ganar, en todo caso yo debería invitarte.

-Acepto- Yuri se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

-Yo…

-Descuida, es broma, no es como que tengas que comer con tu jefe, no es una orden, Yuri- dijo Jean sonriéndole de lado.

-No, está bien, te invitaré a comer, por al cerveza de ayer ¿Te parece?

-Genial, paso por ti a la hora de tu descanso.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos en un rato, Yuri- se despidió Jean dedicándole una sonrisa para después salir de la oficina. Yuri por su parte sonrió, era increíble llevarse bien con su jefe, aunque de pronto sintió un deje de malestar, no debería de hacer eso, aunque sólo era una comida _¿No?_ No es como que Otabek fuese a enterarse, estaba tratando de recuperarlo y comenzar a salir con Jean no ayudaba, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo. Se alzó de hombros y continuó con su trabajo.

\---------------------------

Jean había pasado puntualmente por Yuri para poder ir a comer, conocía un buen lugar que servían unos deliciosos tacos mexicanos.

-Me gusta esta comida- decía el mayor en cuanto consiguieron una mesa.

-Lo sé, es deliciosa- decía el rubio mirando la decoración del lugar, bastante colorida.

-México es un lugar hermoso, he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo dos veces.

-Vaya, yo sólo he viajado a Europa y a Japón, nada tan lejano, aunque los niños quieren ir a Disneylandia, es por eso ahora trabajo para ti- Jean soltó una carcajada, parecía que con ese hombre siempre se estaba de buen humor, era fácil hablar con él.

-Te dará vacaciones, lo prometo- Yuri asitió -¿Qué tal tu familia?

-Tradicional- soltó el rubio, en ese momento llegó el mesero para dejarles el menú -Nada del otro mundo, padre, madre y tengo un hermano mayor, Georgi, es psiquiatra.

-Pues me es interesante que ambos hijos sean médicos.

-No es tan interesante- sonrió Yuri restándole importancia.

-Bueno, yo tengo dos hermanos menores, gemelos.

-¿Gemelos? Vaya, eso si es interesante.

-Ian y Aidan- en ese momento el mesero llegó para pedirles su orden además de traerles una jarra de agua. Pidieron lo primero que vieron ya que ni siquiera habían visto el menú por estar hablando.

-Son buenos hermanos, aunque ahora no los veo tan seguido como quisiera- dijo Jean para enseguida sacar su celular y mostrarle una foto de sus hermanos. Eran muy parecidos a él, cabellera negra y unos profundos ojos grises.

-Tienen los genes Leroy.

-Lo sé, nos parecemos a nuestro padre.

-¿Qué me dices de tu familia?

-La familia más normal de la tierra- sonrió Jean -Padre, madre, hermanos gemelos; nada del otro mundo. Mi padre murió cuando tenía quince así que ayudé a mi madre con mis hermanos y después con Alex, ahora ellos viven en Canadá, nuestro lugar de nacimiento.

-¿Canadá? Vaya, ¿Y qué los trajo a Rusia?

-Mi padre era ruso y mi madre canadiense, así que después de un tiempo de vivir en Canadá, decidieron mudarse, yo tenía siete años.

-¿Te gustó salir de Canadá?

-Pues no me pareció tan mala idea, era un niño y no tenía tantas raíces, además de que cada vacaciones viajábamos para visitar a la familia de mi madre- dijo tomando un poco de agua, entonces Yuri comprendió que en realidad su familia no era tan tradicional después de todo, comenzando por él.

-Siempre me ha gustado saber sobre las familias de los demás, es interesante saber de donde vienen.

-Lo sé, por eso eres tan interesante, Yuri- sonrió Jean haciendo que el rubio soltara una risa ahogada.

-El único interesante es mi jefe que tiene una de las especilidades más demandantes ¿No es así?

-Estábamos hablando de ti.

-Y además soltero- Jean negó sonriendo mientras Yuri lo miraba perspicaz.

-Bien, bien, hablemos de anécdotas divertidas- sentenció el mayor, Yuri asintió, era suficiente de conocerse a fondo, además no quería que su jefe indagara más en su vida, sobretodo que preguntara quién era el padre de sus hijos.

Cuando terminaron de comer volvieron trabajo, entraron al hospital entre risas y sonrisas, de pronto, Alex Tremblay pasó a su lado saludándolos.

-Nos vemos después, Jean, gracias por la comida.

-Gracias a ti, tú fuiste quien me invitó.

-Cierto- sonrió Yuri despidiéndose y alcanzando al joven de cabellos rojizos, necesitaba hablar con él.

\---------------------------

-¿Desde cuando sales con Seung?- preguntó Leo entrando a la oficina de Guang con el semblante sereno, pero con la voz curiosa. El castaño lo miró fingiendo perfectamente confusión.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los vi en el comedor.

-¿Y?

-Tú no comes con Seung, Guang, ¿Ahora son amigos?- el chino resopló fingiendo.

-Estamos saliendo, Leo, estamos conociéndonos- el de cabellos oscuros sonrió de lado y alzando una de sus oscuras cejas.

-¿Saliendo? ¿Tú y Seung?

-Sí, ¿Por qué te parece extraño?

-Por nada, sólo es extraño, jamás creí que él saliera con alguien, siempre pensé que era asexual o algo así.

-Creo que todos creímos eso, pero no es así, es especial- sonrió Guang dejando a Leo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bien, como sea, ¿Te veo en la tarde o saldrás con el coreano?

-Nos vemos en la tarde, Leo, cuando no pueda hacerlo te lo haré saber- dijo el castaño aún con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, nos vemos- se despidió el latino abandonando la oficina de su amigo confundido, de verdad esperaba no comportarse como lo hizo, mostrase estocio como siempre lo hacía, pero simplemente no pudo, parecía que el plan y el juego que hacía desde tiempo atrás se le estaba regresando y no lo permitiría, debía hablar con Phichit, sólo él podría quitarle a su amigo a ese coreano de encima. Y justamente pensaba en ello cuando el tailandés se asomó al final del pasillo haciendo que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa.

-¡Phichit!- gritó para llamar la atención del moreno quien caminó hasta él.

-Leo, qué tal.

-Oye ¿Ya sabes la nueva?

-No, ¿De qué?

-De Guang y Seung- Phichit lo miró extrañado mientras Leo sonreía.

-¿Qué?

-Eso mismo dije cuando los vi comiendo juntos, así que fui a preguntarle a Guang y me dijo que están saliendo, es extraño ¿No es así? Aunque tú conoces mejor a Seung que yo.

-Él… no… él no me dijo…

-¿Que le interesaba tu mejor amigo? Supongo que no, seguro querían mantenerlo en secreto- de pronto Phichit recordó el día que vio salir a Seung de la oficina de Guang, seguramente ya estaban juntos, aunque de verdad le costaba creerlo. De pronto, sintió una molestia en el estómago, un vacío que sabía exactamente lo que era.

-Sí, supongo.

-Bueno, sólo te digo para investigues más a fondo todo esto, Guang es tu mejor amigo y no quisiera que Seung jugara con él.

-¿Seung? No, él no sería capaz de eso.

-No lo sé, estaré al tanto de esos dos- Phichit asintió lentamente lejano a todo eso.

-Claro.

-Bueno, nos vemos, Phichit- se despidió Leo esperando que el moreno hiciera entrar en razón a Seung y así poder alejarse de Guang o tendría que recurrir a medidas drásticas y más directas para dejarse de estupideces.

\---------------------------

Estaba cansado, había sido un día bastante pesado por el trabajo y aún más pesado el fingir una relación extraña con alguien con quien apenas hablaba, vaya que estaba volviendo a su adolescencia.

Preparó una infusión de hierbas para relajarse y picó un poco de fruta como colación antes de su cena, se colocó ropa más cómoda para poder ver un poco de televisón y después meditaría.

Estaba por sentarse a disfrutar de su fruta y un par de capítulos de una serie policíaca cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Bufó levantándose de la montaña de cojines que tenía frente a la televisión para ir a abrir, seguro era Yuuri.

No se fijó en la mirilla, sólo sus amigos lo visitaban, o Chris y Minako, pero esa tarde no habían quedado en nada y tampoco había pedido algo para cenar, así que abrió esperando ver a uno de sus conocidos y así fue, pero fue quien menos se imaginó.

-Alex.


	25. Capítulo 25

-Doctor Tremblay, espere- caminaba Yuri detrás del pelirrojo, quien se giró enseguida dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Doctor Plisetsky.

-Disculpa, es que… necesito hablar contigo- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño con media sonrisa.

-Claro ¿Sucede algo?

-Preferiría hablarlo en un lugar privado, si no te molesta.

-Está bien, justo iba a mi consultorio- exclamó el mayor comenzando a andar hacia su oficina siendo seguido por Yuri quien parecía bastante nervioso.

Llegaron al consutorio de oftalmología, Alex dejó entrar a Yuri, quien en cuanto estuvo dentro lo confrontó, esperaba que su plan funcionara.

-¿Tienes algún paciente complicado o…?

-Soy amigo de Seung Gil Lee- soltó Yuri evitando darle vueltas al asunto, el rostro de Alex se descompuso, como si algo se hiciera añicos frente a él.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que es algo que no me incumbe, pero él no está bien, Alex.

-Yuri, yo…

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto porque no te conozco, pero él es mi amigo y sólo tú puedes ayudarlo- Alex lo miraba sin expresión, tratando de comprender lo que decía -Me refiero a que hables con él, se siente culpable, Alex.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué?

-De lo que sucedió, del accidente, de abandonarte.

-Pero él no me abandonó.

-Y eso es lo que necesito que le digas- pidió Yuri con el rostro compugido, sabía que Seung lo odiaría por eso, pero conocía a su amigo y sabía que no buscaría a Alex, por eso se le había ocurrido esa loca idea.

-No lo sé, hace años que no nos vemos y…

-Lo sé, pero tú también sabes lo que Seung vivió antes de conocerte, imagínate lo que tuvo que pasar después de ti- Alex torció el gesto, hacía años que no pensaba en Seung, quizá había decidio eso, no pensar en él, aunque olvidarlo tal vez jamás ocurriría.

-¿Y yo seré de ayuda?

-Sé que sí, hace días te vio y tuvo una crisis- decía Yuri, tal vez estaba dando demasiada información, pero sólo asi convencería al pelirrojo.

-Bien, hablaré con él, pero ¿Estás seguro, Yuri?

-Eso espero- soltó el rubio esperanzado mientras Alex torcía el gesto no muy convencido, pero lo haría, él también necesitaba cerrar esa puerta al pasado.

\---------------------------

-Hola.

-Hola- respondió Michele cuando Emil lo saludó, su voz se escuchó extrañada, lejana y con algo de sorpresa, aunque bien disimulada.

-¿Estás ocupado?

-Algo- dijo el moreno volviendo su vista a lo que hacía. Estaba llenando un par de recetas para conseguir el medicamento controlado que utilizaba para las anestesias. Emil había entrado a su oficina sin anunciarse ya que su puerta siempre estaba abierta.

-Yo… amm…

-¿Qué quieres, Emil?- soltó Michele resoplando casinamente y mirándolo exasperado mientras el otro se mordía el labio inferior.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

-Bastante bien, gracias- decía el italiano volviendo a sus recetas sin mirar a Emil.

-Supe que salías con Leo.

-Sí, así es- soltó sin levantar el rostro.

-¿Cómo fue qué sucedió eso?- preguntó Emil con media sonrisa, nervioso. Michele lo miró sabiendo que su sonrisa era falsa.

-Tú y yo no somos amigos, Emil, no tengo porqué decirte con quien salgo y con quien no, y mucho menos el porqué.

-Lo sé, es sólo que… te extraño, Mich- soltó sentándose frente a él ruidosamente, el italiano lo miró sin expresión.

-Mejor vete.

-Michele, lo siento, sé que fui un idiota, pero…

-No, el idiota fui yo, Emil, por creer que alguien como tú pudiese quererme- espetó mordazmente antes de levantarse.

-No, Michele, te extraño de verdad, tu amistad, lo que teníamos, todo; y no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

-Sí, ahora que Otabek te botó ¿No?

-No, yo…

-O ahora que sabes que salgo con Leo ¿No, es así?- Emil lo miró boqueando, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin encontrarlas -No puedes reclamar algo que nunca fue tuyo, Emil. Esto es humillante, para ambos.

Soltó Michele repitiendo las palabras que el otro le había dicho la última vez y quien claro, captó enseguida. El italiano salió de su oficina dejando a Emil solo, tal como se merecía estar por lo que le había hecho.

\---------------------------

Por la tarde, Yuri se encontraba en la casa de Georgi y Anya junto a sus hijos, realmente estaba evitando econtrarse con la joven, pero su hermano insitía en que fuera a comer con sus hijos, después de todo tenían la tarde libre, por suerte, Yuuri había aceptado ir con él, así sería menos incómodo.

-Lo hubieras visto ayer, Georgi, siendo acechado por un apuesto semental- Yuri rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo, había olvidado su enorme boca.

-¿Qué? Cuéntame más.

-Basta, es mi jefe y sólo me invitó un trago- afirmó Yuri sindo observado por el nipón y su hermano de manera burlesca mientras Anya le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado, pero incómoda. Había temido que le dijese algo a Georgi, pero al parecer el mayor ignoraba lo que su esposa había visto.

-Se sentó en la mesa y no dejaba de ver a Yurio, es obvio que le gusta, y él es demasiado apuesto, muy sexy- continuó el nipón mientras Yuri sólo negaba con una sonrisa, era mejor dejarlo hablar que contradecirlo, era demasiado necio.

Los dejó platicar hasta que cambiaron de tema, aunque en realidad estaba ahí para poder hablar con Anya, así que en cuanto vio que se alejaba para ir hacia la cocina, decidió seguirla aprovechando que Yuuri y Georgi estaban entablados en una conversación bastante interesante.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Anya, sólo quiero saber si todo está bien entre nosotros.

-Lo está, Yuri, y por eso mismo me siento bastante molesta contigo- dijo la castaña mirándolo con algo de molestia -Te quiero, Yuri y por eso me duele lo que haces.

-Lo sé, pero…

-No, no lo sabes, si lo sabrías no lo harías, pero ahí estás, perdiendo la dignidad y el poco amor propio que te queda, igual que la última vez- Yuri no respondió, no sabía qué decir, tal vez su cuñada tenía razón, pero no del todo, no estaba perdiendo nada con estar con Otabek, o eso era lo que él creía.

-Así no son las cosas, Anya, él y yo no tenemos nada, sólo tenemos sexo, algo que es natural y que no había podido conseguir, por eso lo hago con él, pero no hay nada más.

-No sé si no pueda haber algo más, Yuri, es el padre de tus hijos, el mismo que al inicio no quiso responderte, lo hizo a medias, no estuvo contigo como pareja y años después le ofreces sexo ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-Si lo dices de esa manera se escucha terrible.

-Pues así es como lo veo, Yuri y dudo que haya otra manera- el rubio resopló tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-Sólo tengo sexo con él sin compriso, Anya, no hay nada más, sé que él duerme con otras personas, pero no he podido encontrar a alguien con quien hacer lo mismo, por eso ahora es él, pero se terminará.

-Al menos tenemos la certeza de que no te embarazará- dijo la castaña apretando las palabras mientras Yuri asentía.

-Sí, eso es algo.

-¿Pero por qué él?

-Porque no hay nadie más, nadie quiere a un médico, padre soltero con dos hijos, ni siquiera para sexo casual.

-No digas estupideces, Yuri- resopló Anya mientras el rubio se alzaba de hombros -Cualquiera querría a alguien como tú, es sólo que te falta mirar más a fondo y sobretodo dejar tu relación clandestina, estoy segura que te cega.

-Sólo quiero saber si estamos bien- soltó Yuri cerrando los ojos tratando de terminar con aquella incómoda conversación.

-Lo estamos, Yuri, pero lo estaremos mejor si me prometes no volver a ver a Otabek.

-Lo prometo- dijo el el rubio de inmediato, sabía que no había caso discutir con su cuñada. Anya le sonrió para acercarse y colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias, Yuri, es lo mejor, te lo aseguro- el menor asintió, sabía que tenía razón, ahora hablaría con el kazajo, no deberían de verse al menos en unas semanas, hasta que se hubiera calmado todo con su cuñada.

\---------------------------

-Alex.

-Hola, Seung- saludó el pelirrojo dedicándole una media sonrisa al azabache.

Había olvidado lo apuesto y etéreo que era Seung Gil Lee, con sus hebras oscuras enmarcando el nacarado rostro, sus adorables y razgados ojos negros que ahora lo miraban con sorpresa, su tersa piel que ahora parecía erizarse.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

-Sólo vine a decirte que no fue tu culpa lo que sucedió, Seung, eso…

-¿De qué hablas, Alex? Yo no…

-Déjame entrar, Seung y hablemos- el coreano parecía agitado, tomó su cabeza en un signo desesperado, no entendía nada. Se hizó a un lado para dejar pasar al pelirrojo, estaba demasiado confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alex?- resopló dejando caer sus brazos de manera dramática.

-Necesitaba verte, necesito decirte que tú no me abandonaste, Seung.

-¿Cómo…?- no terminó la frase, exhaló cerrando los ojos -Yuri- afirmó sabiendo enseguida que había sido su amigo el responsable de que Alex Tremblay estuviese ahí.

-Es tu amigo y sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, habló conmigo y me dijo cómo es que te sentías.

-No tenía ningún derecho.

-No, quizá no, pero lo hizo, y lo cierto es que yo también tengo mucho que decir- soltó Alex sentándose en el sofá, miró a Seung para después palmear a su lado invitándolo a sentarse. Seung resopló por enésima vez, mataría a Yuri, lo haría.

Una vez sentado a lado del que fuese su ex novio, Alex lo miró con media sonrisa para desviar la mirada hacia enfrente, tomándose el mentón, pensando.

-Éramos demasiado, Seung, una mala relación con buenos momentos, pero era demasiado, tú tenías tus problemas y yo los míos, quisimos escapar de ellos con nosotros, pero sólo se agravaron. Me obsesioné contigo, Seung, de una manera demasiado enfermiza, tanto, que cuando te fuiste traté de buscarte, no me importaba el accidente o lo dañado que estaba, sólo te quería de vuelta y no te encontré, así que mis próximas parejas eran lo más parecidos a ti, era un caos.

Hablaba el pelirrojo soltando una risa ahogada mientras Seung lo miraba sin expresión, pero sintiendo cada una de sus palabras, como si fuesen navajas atravesándolo.

-Mis padres decidieron llevarme al psiquiatra, ya una relación me había llevado a un accidente y no se esperarían a lo siguiente, así que decidieron actuar por mí- continuó bastante tranquilo -Al principio me negaba a ir, pero conforme las visitas aumentaban me setía cada vez peor con mi comportamiento, lo cual era algo bueno, me daba cuenta que algo no estaba bien -dijo mirando al coreano quien torció el gesto -Me diagnosticaron histrionismo y conducta limítrofe, además de depresión y otras cosas agregadas que se solucionarían con medicamentos y terapias, cosas que tome sin dudar. Fueron años, Seung, para poder ser dado de alta, tener una vida normal, sin miedo, con metas, sin culpas y por eso te digo esto, si esuchaste lo que dije, podrás notar que el culpable de todo, fui yo.

-Después del accidente te abandoné, Alex, no te visité jamás y me mudé, te dejé enfretar todo eso solo.

-¿Enfrentarlo? Sí, solo, como debía ser, tú no tenías nada que ver, sólo fuiste alguien a quien arrastré conmigo, Seung, ¿No entiendes? Estaba enfermo, quizá jamás quise fugarme contigo, quizá no te amaba, sólo estaba obsesionado con la idea de tener a alguien a mi lado y no dejarlo ir.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú tenías un cuadro grave de depresión, por eso aceptaste estar conmigo, alguien que estaba peor que tú, así que no te sientas culpable, no lo fuiste- el azabache dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos, era demasiado. Escuchar aquello de Alex lo hacía sentir mejor y por eso mismo, lo hacía sentirse terrible.

-Pero ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?, yo ya estoy curado, Seung, hace tiempo que estoy casado y todo se ha ido de mi mente, me he perdonado, no te culpo de nada- Seung cubrió su boca y le dirigió una mirada cargada de nostalgia, vergüenza, confusión y _¿Por qué no?_ Felicidad. Alex acercó su mano hasta tocar su rostro. -Jamás olvidé tu rostro, quise hacerlo, pero me fue imposible, por eso sólo te enterré en lo más profundo de mi mente y evite pensar en ti.

-Me pasó lo mismo- sonrió Seung enderezándose un poco, acercádose al pelirrojo para sentir más su tacto. Era el perdón.

El pulgar del pelirrojo acariciaba la tersa piel y Seung sonreía, se sentía liberado, una situación tan inverosímil que se presentaba ahora y que le daba paz, algo que jamás creyó ocurriría o al menos no de esa manera y quizá justamente eso era la muestra de que estaban bien y que el pasado estaba olvidado o al menos aquello que los había atormentado.

Sin pensarlo se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron, era un beso suave, lleno de sentimientos y a la vez carentes de estos. Era un beso que necesitaban, por eso mismo lo fueron intesificando, reconociendo aquél camino andado hacía tanto tiempo, pero marcando uno nuevo, al menos por ahora.

Las manos de Seung aferraron la nuca del pelirrojo mientras este las colocaba en sus mejillas, ambos intesificando el beso, bebiéndose todo lo que sentían, lo que venía a sus mentes. El cuerpo de Seung parecía moverse por inercia, de pronto se encontró sobre el regazo de Alex, sentándose a horcajadas, sintió las manos del mayor viajar por su espalda hasta su trasero, estrujándolo con fuerza haciendo que soltara ligeros jadeos que eran amortiguados por los húmedos labios del otro.

De pronto, Alex rodeó la cintura de Seung para girarlo con fuerza y dejarlo sobre el sofá colocándose sobre él, el azabache abrió las piernas para dejarle espacio y así poder besarse con ganas mientras sus manos viajaban por sus cuerpos.

La boca de Alex dejó los labios de Seung para posarlos en su cuello, succionando y dando pequeñas mordidas mientras el coreano comenzaba a gemir, el pelirrojo dejaba un camino húmedo por la blanquecina piel, mordiendo levemente las clavícula y la saliente nuez de Adán dejando que sus manos tocaran el delgado cuerpo, estremeciéndolo, volviéndolo una masa caliente y jadeante.

Entre besos retiró la ligera playera que Seung llevaba para poder tener mayor acceso a besar su cuerpo, atacando los rosados botones, primero besó uno lentamente haciendo que el azabache se arqueara. Al ver esto succionó con fuerza el pezón arrancando un sonoro gemido, repitiendo aquella acción en el otro pezón.

Una vez humedecidos, volvió al cuello para besarlo ahora con más rudeza, subió hasta su oído para poder tomar el lóbulo de la oreja y succionar.

-Te perdono… así como tu me perdonaste- susurró contra su oído haciendo que Seung jadeara y asintiera.

-Lo sé… gracias- soltó tomándolo del rostro y robándole un beso demandante, salvaje, casi animal. Necesitaba de eso.

Alex terminó el beso separándose para poder quitar el liviano pantalón de gasa que el azabache llevaba, una vez que terminó lejos de ellos, Seung se enderezó un poco para ayudar al pelirrojo con la camisa.

Lo admiró unos segundos, ahora eran adultos, era una situación completamente nueva a la que habían vivido hacia tantos años atrás. Sonrió llevando sus manos a esos abdominales marcados, acariciándolos lentamente mientras le dedicaba una sensual mirada.

Alez le sonrió de vuelta para volver a atacar sus labios y volver a recostarlo, logrando así que sus erecciones por fin se sintieran. Tomó el labio inferior del coreano mordiéndolo y succionando mientras unía más su cuerpo comenzando a simular embestidas, tragándose los gemidos que el coreano lanzaba así como los propios.

Seung por su parte cooperaba, acariciaba el cuerpo que se le ofrecía y movía sus caderas al compás del otro, uniendo su erección con la de Alex, sintiendo unas deliciosas corrientes por todo su abdomen. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del pelirrojo para que así tuviese mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

Alex se separó de nuevo, pero sólo para poder levantarse y quitarse el pantalón, mostrándole a Seung su oscura ropa interior que ahora se ajustaba alrededor de la enorme erección dentro. Vaya que había crecido en esos años pensó el coreano relamiéndose los labios dispuesto a probar aquél manjar, por eso mismo se acercó sin reparos para poder bajar la ropa interior y liberar el miembro de Alex, que saltó ante su rostro orgullosa, húmeda y enrojecida.

El pelirrojo soltó un jadeo y se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto vio al coreano acercarse con mirada felina mirando su pene, gimió largamente en cuanto sintió el cálido aliento envolverlo, mientras el otro suspiraba sobre el glande, provocándolo. De pronto sintió como lo tomaba por la base para después ser besado delicadamente, estaba volviéndolo loco.

El azabache besó la enrojecida cabeza, casi con ternura, para después succionar y hacer que Alex siseara, succionó un par de veces más antes de meterlo a su boca y jugar con su lengua, su mano comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo lentamente comenzando con la masturbación mientras sus labios comenzaban a abarcar todo el ancho y largo.

Un par de movimientos más y la erección del pelirrojo se perdía en la cavidad oral del azabache, comenzó jadeando y llevando una de sus manos a los cabellos de Seung, indicándole el ritmo, así el coreno se dejó guiar disfrutando de aquél pedazo de carne en su boca.

Seung gemía haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales dándole a Alex una sensación exquisita que lo hacía gruñir y acelerar el movimiento de su mano y de sus caderas. El coreano se sostenía de los muslos del pelirrojo acariciándolos y de vez en vez llevando una mano a su propia erección que comenzaba a doler por la creciente excitación.

Alex se separó abruptamente para poder tomar a Seung de los hombros y arrojarlo al sofá dejándolo recostado, se acercó hasta él para poder quitar la última prenda del azabache dejando libre su erección, la miró embelesado, todo Seung era bello, su pene erecto mostrándose altivo y delicioso, quien llevó una de sus manos para acariciarse y así antojarlo a continuar.

El pelirrojo llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca para comenzar a humedecerlo y una vez logrado, se acercó al otro, tomó su erección para masturbarlo mientras la otra mano se perdía entre sus nalgas. Seung sintió el húmedo dígito del pelirrojo acariciar su entrada, estimulándola, acariciándola lentamente esparciendo la saliva que había en él mientras la mano ajena tocaba su miembro.

Cuando el dígito comenzó a entrar le fue imposible no gemir y jadear ante la intromisión, Alex aumentó el movimiento de su otra mano y se acercó para besarlo, excitándolo aún más, si es que era posible. Fue así que entre besos, lamidas y la mano de Alex masturbándolo, fue que tres dedos estaban dentro de él, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía para más contacto y de sus labios brotaban palabras a medias, jadeos, gruñidos y largos gemidos.

El pelirrojo retiró sus dedos dejándole a Seung una sensación de vacío, que pronto desapareció en cuanto sintió el glande de Alex en su entrada, rozándolo.

-Creo que en algún momento sí estuve enamorado de ti.

-También... yo- aceptó Seung sabiendo que a ese hombre sí lo había amado.

-Disfrutemos esto, será la última vez…

-La última- soltó Seung, una vez dicho esto, Alex lo penetró de una sola estocada haciendo que se arqueara y contuviera la respiración contrayendo los músculos de su cuello dolorosamente.

Dejó que se aclopara, que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, besó sus labios, sus ojos, sus mejillas y tomó la erección para mantener la excitación, con ellos, unos minutos después, Seung se movía para indicarle que comenzara con aquello.

Las piernas del coreano lo rodearon uniéndolo más a él y comenzando con penetraciones profundas, moviéndose lentamente, conociendo el pasaje que lo acobijaba tan estrechamente y cálidamente.

Comenzaron a moverse al compás, Alex buscando que Seung lo estrujara y el azabache buscando que diera con el punto en donde explotaría de placer, lo cual ocurrió en cuanto el pelirrojo tomó sus piernas para colocarlas en sus hombros, con una penetración profunda logró encontrar su punto G, convirtiéndolo en un manojo de gemidos y arañazos.

Se movieron con fuerza, de una manera salvaje, como si quisiera terminar con aquello y justamente así era, sentían demasiado placer como para detenerse o aplazarlo, estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo. El pelirrojo volvió a tomar la erección de Seung para apresuar aquello, unos movimientos más y el coreano se derramaba entre los dos sonoramente dejando que Alex se moviese en su interior buscando correrse lo cual ocurrió un par de embestidas después.

Jadearon buscando aire, tranquilizando sus cuerpos cansados y sudorosos, dejando caer sus brazos y piernas a sus lados, ahora un poco adoloridos.

-No recordaba… que fuese tan bueno.

-No lo era, ahora es mejor- jadeó Alex sonriéndole haciendo que el azabache rodara los ojos soltándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-¿Tú esposo se queja?

-Jamás, pero Julian también es bastante bueno- sonrió Alex dejando sorprendido al coreano.

-Nunca pensé que te fuera la versatilidad.

-Como dije, somos adultos.

-Cierto- sonrió Seung recordando que a él le agradaban los tríos y también la versatilidad, cada quien disfrutaba a su manera.

-¿Estás casado?

-No, no ha llegado el indicado- espetó Seung con media sonrisa, Alex asintió.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Lo hago, el tener sexo contigo significó que ambos estamos bien, necesitábamos esto- aceptó mirando al pelirrojo levantarse para buscar su ropa.

-¿Puedes ser feliz ahora?

-Soy feliz- dijo Seung sonriendo, Alex le dedicó una mirada significativa, sabía a lo que se refería -Lo sé, ahora seré feliz, no te debo nada.

-No nos debemos nada, estamos libres- sonrió Alex colocándose su pantalón con una sonrisa.

-Ahora me siento mal porque le fuiste infiel a tu esposo- decía Seung torciendo el gesto, de pronto el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

-No lo fui, Seung, sólo cerré un ciclo, una puerta que permanecía abierta y necesitaba olvidar. No significó algo amoroso, lo sabes- el coreano asinitó, tenía razón, eso había sido como cerrar un negocio que se tenía desde hacía tiempo, nada sentimental o al menos nada de aspecto amoroso.

-Lo sé, sólo quería estar seguro- Alex asintió abotonándose la camisa mientras Seung se vestía de igual manera. Se había terminado, era todo y se sentía bastante en paz.

Una vez que Alex se veía exacatamente como cuando llegó, este le sonrió y acercó para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-Cuídate mucho, Seung, por favor, eres una persona increíble, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

-Gracias, lo sé.

-Perfecto, nos vemos… tal vez- se despidió Alex soltándolo y sonriéndole para ir hasta la puerta dedicándole una última mirada y salir del apartamento del azabache dejándolo satisfecho y feliz, estaban bien ahora, estaba terminado.


	26. Capítulo 26

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Oh, por todos los Dioses!- gritó Yuri en cuanto vio a sus familiares y amigos al llegar a su hogar, vaya que había sido una sorpresa.

Ese día era su cumpleaños número 31, había recibido muchas felicitaciones durante el día, incluso Jean le había obsequiado un par de mancuernillas que parecían bastante costosas y aún ahora tenía la duda de cómo es que había sabido que era su cumpleaños y de por qué estaba en su casa en ese momento.

Seung y Yuuri se acercaron a su amigo para abrazarlo e invitarlo a la celebración, también estaban su madre y su padre, una grata sorpresa.

-Cariño, felicidades- dijo Lilia acercándose a su hijo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-Hijo, felices +30- soltó Yakov con una sonrisa mientras Yuri torcía el gesto.

-No repitas eso- dijo el rubio fingiendo molestia mientras su padre sonreía y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Georgi se acercó con los mellizos y con Anya, esa tarde había ido por ellos a la escuela para llevarlos a casa y preparar la sorpresa para Yuri. Milo y Lena corrieron hasta su padre para abrazarlo, quien como pudo los sostuvo con ambos brazos riendo. Sus niños ya no eran unos bebés.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi persona preferida… después de Takeshi- dijo Yuko sonriendo bajando a los mellizos de los brazos del rubio para tomar su lugar entre ellos.

-Gracias, Yuko- sonrió Yuri con sinceridad, adoraba a la castaña.

Después saludó a todos los presentes, amigos y compañeros del trabajo, en donde se encontró a Jean mirándolo con media sonrisa y confundido.

-Estás aquí.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri- sonrió el de cabello azabache para después darle un afectuoso abrazo.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, conocí a tus hijos, son adorables- Yuri sonrió frunciendo el ceño -Estamos aquí desde hace un par de horas esperándote y preparando todo, así que tu hermano y tus amigos me los presentaron.

-Lo sé, debía llegar antes, pero mi jefe me encargó una visita guiada para los residentes- se quejó Yuri sonriendo haciendo que Jean se alzara de hombros.

-Tenía que hacer tiempo para que la comida mexicana llegara- dijo Jean sabiendo a la perfección sobre la fiesta de Yuri, además de que él había ordenado la comida en aquél restaurante que le gustaba. Seung había sido muy específico sobre la comida mexicana.

-Bien, gracias por estar aquí, diviértete, debo saludar a mis invitados- se disculpó el ruso observando hasta ahora la enorme mesa en medio de su sala con una gran cantidad de comida mexicana y bebidas.

-Feliciades- sonrió el canadiense en cuanto el rubio se dio la vuelta.

-Chicos, gracias- agradeció a Seung y a Yuuri acercándose hasta ellos, sus amigos le sonrieron para volver a abrazarlo.

-Lo mereces- dijo el nipón dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Ahora, par de tontos, ¿Quién de ustedes fue quien invitó a Jean?

-¿Qué? ¿No te agradó la sorpresa?- sonrió Seung haciendo que Yuri rodara los ojos.

-No es eso, es sólo que… es extraño.

-Cállate, estuvo feliz en venir, deberías pagarle con sexo- decía Yuuri recibiendo al instante un golpe en el brazo de parte del rubio.

-Ya conoció a Milo y a Lena- soltó con cierto pesar.

-Tarde o temprano los conocería- dijo Yuuri restándole importancia.

-Bien, bien, ¿Quién fue?

-Yo, tuve ayuda de alguien que tú conoces muy bien, Yuri- dijo Seung mirando a su amigo con algo de molestia. De pronto, Yuri sintió como por su espina lo recorría un escalofrío, había olvidado el detalle de Alex.

-Seung… yo…

-Gracias- soltó el coreano dejando al ruso algo consternado y a Yuuri con una interrogante en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Él y yo hablamos, tuvimos sexo y ya todo quedó en el pasado, así que le pedí que me hiciera una cita con Leroy para preparar tu fiesta sorpresa- sus amigos lo miraron sin decir una palabra por unos segundos, para después fruncir el ceño, sonreír y volver a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Tuvieron sexo?

-Así es Yuuri, fue nuestra manera de cerrar ese ciclo.

-Vaya manera- soltó el nipón dándole un gran sorbo a su cerveza mientras Yuri sonreía.

-Como sea, ahora estamos bien, gracias Yuri.

-¿Qué hiciste, gatito?

-Nada, katsudon, sólo le dije que le hiciera una visita a nuestro querido amigo- aclaró el rubio.

-Qué brillante.

-Bien, bien, dejemos de hablar de mi, hoy es tu día Yuri así que debes disfrutarlo.

-En ese caso, salud- brindó el rubio con sus dos mejores amigos.

\---------------------------------

Se hacía tarde y la fiesta continuaba, todos reían, bailaban y cantaban, era una convivencia bastante agradable y familiar.

Víktor había llegado un poco tarde ya que debía trabajar hasta tarde y ahora se encontraba cantando junto a Yuuri en el karaoke, mientras Lena y Milo bailaban a su alrededor.

-Te apuesto a que están durmiendo juntos.

-Seung, por Dios- soltó Yuri rodando los ojos mientras su amigo miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa ladina.

-La tensión entre ellos es demasiado palpable.

-Sí, eso quizá sea verdad, pero dudo que estén juntos, Yuuri ya nos lo hubiera dicho- Seung se alzó de hombros levantándose para ir por nachos.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Sí, estoy a gusto- respondió el ruso. Jean había llegado para sentarse en el lugar de Seung.

-Qué bien, por cierto, mañana tienes el día libre.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, hoy quería dártelo, pero Seung insistió en que querían hacer una fiesta sorpresa y para ello era necesario tenerte ocupado.

-Entonces gracias, seguramente llevaré a los niños al parque- en ese momento, los mellizos escucharon a su padre y se acercaron con enormes sonrisas.

-¿Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones?- preguntó Lena colgándose del cuello de Yuri.

-Sí, les adelantaré su cumpleaños- bromeó el rubio haciendo que sus hijos hicieran pucheros y Jean soltara una risa.

-Vamos a ir a Disneylandia para nuestro cumpleaños, lo prometiste.

-Yo no lo prometí, fue su padre, Milo.

-Cierto- dijo el pequeño mientras parecía pensarlo, en eso, el timbre de la casa se escuchó. Los pequeños se giraron para ver a Otabek entrar a su casa.

-¡Papá!- gritaron antes de correr hacía el kazajo, quien los recibió entre sus brazos. Yuri sonrió levantándose de su lugar para recibir al castaño.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri.

-Gracias, Beka- sonrió ek rubio, entonces el kazajo le acercó una caja decorada.

-Espero te guste.

-¿Ya es la hora de los obsequios?- interrumpió Seung llegando hasta ellos viendo la caja para después tomar a Yuri del brazo alejándolo para darle su obsequio y así todos hicieran lo mismo.

-Fue difícil de conseguir, pero lo logré- sonrió Seung dándole a Yuri un pequeño sobre, dentro venían tres boletos para el concierto de Florence and The Machine, el grupo favorito del rubio.

-Ay, Seung, gracias, pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Estaban agotados.

-Te lo dije, fue difícil- sonrió el coreano. Irían los tres, después de todo a los tres amigos les gustaba aquella música.

-Mi turno- gritó Yuuri soltando el micrófono acercádose a la mesa donde todos habían dejado sus obsequios -Feliz cumpleaños, gatito- dijo tendiéndole una pesada caja. Yuri la tomó abriéndola rápidamente y encontrándose con unos precioso patines de hielo. Cualquiera que conociera al rubio sabía que adoraba patinar.

-¡Wow!- gritó al ver aquella belleza.

Y así fueron avanzando los obsequios, Otabek le había dado un reloj, Lilia un par de camisas, Yakov unos tenis, Georgi un par de zapatos, Víktor un lindo maletín y demás regalos que fue recibiendo. Pronto se partió el pastel entre vitores y porras para el rubio, quien estaba demasiado feliz con aquella fiesta a pesar de odiar las sorpresas.

-Doctor Leroy, qué sorpresa- saludó Otabek en cuanto vio al pelinegro. Jean le sonrió con camaradería y estrechó su mano.

-Doctor Altin.

-Tenía que adivinar que estarías aquí, eres jefe de Yuri.

-Bueno, sí, pero somos amigos, no sólo somos jefe y empleado.

-Me alegra- Otabek le sonrió mientras Jean asentía -Te dejo disfrutar la fiesta, debo ir a quitarle a mis hijos de encima a mi cuñado- dijo el castaño girándose para ver a Lena y a Milo embarrarle pastel a Nishigori haciendo reír a Yuko.

Por otro lado, Yuri hablaba con sus padres, mientras Yuuri y Seung comían su pastel alejados de todos en la cocina.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame todo lo que sucedió con Alex- indagó el nipón comiendo un gran trozo de pastel.

-Nada importante.

-¿Nada importante dices? Seung, es el tipo que te tuvo traumado por años, por quien estuviste demasiado mal y ¿Dices que no fue importante? Por Dios.

-Bien, bien, fue algo… extraño, a decir verdad, no lo esperaba. Por un momento juro que odié a Yuri, pero después enetendí que lo necesitaba, me dijo todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, nos perdonamos y la mejor forma de hacer fue tener sexo.

-¿Cómo?

-Nuestra relación se basaba en violencia y sexo, ésta vez fue diferente, tuvimos sexo sin sentimientos de por medio, nada de ira, posesión, sólo… perdón, deseo y las ganas de seguir adelante.

-¿Se volverán a ver?

-Claro que no, de eso precisamente se trató, de cerrar el círculo para siempre- Yuuri pareció pensarlo por unos segundos para después sonreírle a su amigo.

-Me alegro por ti, supongo que ahora estás bien.

-Lo estoy, me siento… libre- dijo Seung sonriendo de lado picando con el tenedor el pedazo de tenedor que tenía en su plato.

-Y ahora con esa libertad le darás celos a Pichit.

-Exactamente eso es lo que haré.

-Seung, Seung- cantó dejando a su amigo extrañado -A veces eres demasiado profundo e inteligente y otra veces eres un idiota.

-Ya te dije mis razones para hacerlo, Guang…

-Y él es el más idiota de todos, pero debo aceptar que será divertido ver eso y descuida, si Phichit comienza a creer que sales con su mejor amigo te lo haré saber, así terminas con esa estupidez- el coreano asintió rodando los ojos, sabía que se estaba comportando como un adolescente, pero quería verificar si Phichit se interesaba en él.

En la fiesta todos convivían, Jean y Yuri no hablaron de nuevo hasta que el mayor tuvo que retirarse, el pelinegro era asediado por los demás invitados, después de todo era nuevo en esa convivencia además de ser una persona muy importante.

Todos comenzaron a irse hasta que quedaron sólo Yuri, su familia, Yuuri, Víktor y Seung, quienes ayudaban a recoger la casa.

-Me alegra verte feliz- sonrió Lilia tomando el rostro de su hijo -Pero tu aura no lo refleja- dijo la mujer con un ligero puchero. La mujer solía hablar de auras, chakras, meditación y demás.

-¿De qué hablas, mamá?

-Tu mirada luce triste y tu aura apagada, hijo, ¿Sucede algo?- Yuri le sonrió a su madre tomando sus manos para después besarlas.

-No ocurre nada, mamá, es sólo que estoy cansado, trabajo todo el tiempo, ahora tengo las tardes libres, pero el trabajo en el hospital de oncología es el doble al de Petersburgo.

-Me imagino, pero son unas por otras, Yuri, ahora estás más tiempo con los niños.

-Lo sé, es lo que me mantiene con vida- bromeó el rubio haciendo que su madre lo mirara molesta y desordenara su cabello.

-Los niños parecían felices de ver a Otabek- continuó Lilia mirando a Georgi jugar con sus nietos.

-Aman a su padre, además hace tres días que no lo veían, tuvo una semana difícil.

-Y tu te quejas- bufó la mujer mientras Yuri torcía los ojos.

-No me quejo, mamá, además ahora gano más.

-Eso me dijo tu padre, parece que hablas más con él que conmigo.

-Mamá…

-Es broma, Yuri, sé que me quieres más que a él- sonrió la mujer, Yuri se acercó para abrazarla y besar su frente -Ahora iré a ver a tu padre, ¿Te ha dicho que Víktor le recuerda a un amigo de la escuela? Lo terminará de hartar si vuelve a decirle de nuevo eso- dijo alejándose para ir hasta su esposo quien platicaba con el platinado -¡Yakov, cariño!

-Mi padre te manda felicitaciones, se fue a un crucero- dijo el nipón mirando su celular.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte, katsudon- Yuuri y Seung se habían acercado al rubio en cuanto Lilia se alejó. El nipón no parecía molesto porque Hiroko le había quedado mal, al contrario parecía feliz.

-¿Se fue con su novio misterioso?

-Sí, aunque ya me dijo su nombre, Angelo De Luca, un tipo italiano por lo que me dijo - en ese momento, Yakov, quien aun seguía con Víktor y con su esposa, se giró al escuchar ese nombre y se acercó a Yuuri.

-¿Angelo dijiste?

-Sí, está saliendo con mi padre.

-¡Lo encontré, Lilia!- gritó el patriarca de los Plisestky dejando a todos extrañados, excepto a su esposa, quien rodó los ojos.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo.

\---------------------------------

Yuri había llevado a sus hijos al parque de diversiones junto a Georgi, Lykian y Yuko, había sido una linda salida familiar para disfrutar de su día libre.

-Creo que subirme a ese estúpido juego me causo mareo- se quejaba Yuko caminando junto a los otros dos mientras los pequeños se adelantaban al otro juego.

-Eres una cobarde, eso eres.

-Al menos me subo a los juegos, marica- sonrió la castaña ante las palabras de Georgi quien rodó los ojos.

-¡Lykian, deja eso!- Georgi se alejó para tomar a su pequeño quien parecía querer agarrar una paleta del suelo, entonces Yuko se acercó al rubio.

-Otabek me sorprendió ayer, juraba que no llegaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo?

-No, pero hace un año faltó a la comida que te hicimos en ese restaurante italiano y hace dos años también. Le llamé para que confirmara su asistencia y me dijo que iría, aunque lo dudé.

-Deberías de creer más en tu hermano.

-Dejé de confiar en él cuando estábamos en séptimo y me robó un par de discos de Judas Priest- se quejó la joven haciendo un mohín.

-Bueno, el punto es que asisitó y además me regaló un reloj.

-Qué conformista eres.

-Lo sé, debiste tener otro hermano, uno más inteligente- bromeó el rubio.

-Creéme, sería igual de idiota.

-Qué horror- Yuko soltó una risa ahogada obervando a Georgi junto a Lykian y los mellizos -¿Cómo va la situación con Takeshi?

-Genial, ahora no sólo quiere tener hijos, quiere tener gemelos.

-¿Está loco?

-Eso sospecho, creo que le pegó duro ser hijo único.

-¿Y tú que piensas?

-Me convencí de que quiero tener hijos, eso es lo importante- Yuri asintió, podía notar el miedo de Yuko, pero al menos ya no era tan palpable como antes.

-Hay familias sin hijos que son felices.

-Yo quería ser de esas familias, pero después de todo me convencí, creo que amo demasiado a ese hombre.

-Y qué bueno o Seung te lo robaba.

-Lo dudo, Takeshi está loco por mí.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas- bromeó Yuri con una sonrisa casi sardónica.

-¿Que se crea qué?- interrumpió Georgi llegando de nuevo con ellos después de subir a los niños a una nueva atracción.

-Que Nighigori la ama.

-Te ama- afirmó el mayor de los Plisetsky dibujando una enorme sonrisa en la castaña.

-Dicho eso, necesito comer algo de chili para tener algo que vomitar en el próximo juego- dijo el rubio sentándose para esperar a que sus hijos bajaran y así poder ir a comer algo.

\----------------------------------

Al día siguiente tenía que volver al hospital así que llegó temprano para revisar los pendientes y pasar visita rápido, seguramente tenía bastantes pacientes. Y así fue, había muchos ingresos, así que la visita fue larga, después seguía la consulta y las interconsultas de otras áreas, un día laborioso.

Por la tarde bajó al comedor para poder tomar sus alimentos, pasar una última visita e irse a casa. Estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo y revisando su celular cuando alguien llegó a sentarse a su mesa.

-Hola, Yuri.

-Jean, buenas tardes- saludó al recién llegado.

-Te busqué en tu consultorio en la mañana, pero ya habías comenzado la visita.

-Me siento extraño por faltar, así que quise comenzar temprano- Jean le sonrió y asintió, Yuri era demasiado responsable.

-¿Qué tal la pasaste con los niños?

-Muy bien, mi hermano y Yuko fueron con nosotros al parque. Milo por fin pudo disfrutar los juegos, la última vez tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado.

-Esa era la idea de tu día libre, ¿Tú te divertiste?

-Me subí a un par de juegos, los odio, pero todo sea por los niños.

-¿De verdad? Yo amo los juegos mecánicos, aunque debería de tener cuidado si no quiero sufrir un infarto- Ambos comenzaron a reírse, Yuri estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a los malos chistes de Jean referentes a su edad.

-Así que Otabek Altin es el padre de tus pequeños- afirmó el canadiense, parecía que desde que se sentó quería preguntar aquello, Yuri asintió lentamente frunciendo los labios.

-Fue lo último que supe.

-Vaya, así que tú y él…

-¿Estamos juntos? No, estamos intentándolo- corrigió el rubio, era la frase más acertada a lo que tenían o al menos la menos específica.

-Entiendo- sonrió el mayor para después comenzar a hablar de otras cosas banales y bromeado, haciendo que Yuri le mostrara esa bella sonrisa que comenzaba a encantarle.

\---------------------------------

-Ya te dije que no me beses en público.

-Sólo fue en la mejilla, no seas exagerado- sonreía Guang mientras Seung le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Se encontraban en el consultorio del coreano, se habían encontrado en el estacionamiento y decidieron entrar juntos, en cuanto estuvieron rodeados de multitud, Guang besó la mejilla de Seung y se fue, dejándolo azorado y enojado.

-¿Comemos juntos?

-Pues ya qué- aceptó el coreano resoplando.

-Te darás cuenta que soy buena compañía, sólo acéptame y todo fluirá naturalmente en lugar de parecer que te tengo amenzado de muerte.

-Me es difícil convivir con otras personas que no sean mis allegados.

-Bueno, entonces finge mejor o esto no funcionará.

-Es tu problema, no mío.

-Es de los dos, Seung- dijo Guang sentándose ruidosamente en el sofá que adornaba el consultorio del coreano.

-¿Por qué crees…?

-No hubieras aceptado el trato si no te beneficiara, no eres una persona empática, Seung y no te estoy criticando.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Ahora, para tener más confianza entre nosotros- dijo acercándose a Seung para tomarle las manos recibiendo en el acto una mirada repleta de desdén -Dime ¿Qué es lo que te traes con Christophe?

-Dime primero a quién quieres darle celos y te lo diré- sonrió Seung soltándose del agarre de Guang y sentándose en su silla para mirarlo con sorna.

-Leo.

-¿Ah?

-Leo de la Iglesia.

-Escuché bien la primera vez, Guang, es sólo que ¿Por qué él? ¿No se supone que es tu amigo?

-Lo es, tenemos una extraña relación y ahora quiero que note que alguien más puede tenerme.

-Duermes con él- afirmó Seung sin expresión alguna.

-Sí, hace tiempo me reveló los sentimientos que sentía por mí y yo…

-Lo rechazaste, vaya idiota- resopló el coreano -¿Y ahora quieres darle celos después de lo que hiciste?

-Está durmiendo con alguien más.

-¿Y? lo orillaste a eso, Guang, ahora quieres que te vuelva a decir lo que siente por ti ¿No? No seas tan idiota y orgulloso, sólo dícelo.

-Yo…

-Te ayudaré ¿De acuerdo? Sólo porque eres demasiado patético y porque…- entonces calló, estaba por revelar sus intenciones, pero no, aún no debía saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué Leo no merece eso- mintió -Además no quiero que me sigas besando, así que ¿Aceptas?- Guang le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y estrechó la mano que Seung le ofrecía con un nuevo trato.

\---------------------------------

-Creo que la salida de ayer me hizo mal- se quejaba Yuko sobre su cama acariciando su vientre y poniendo mala cara. Por suerte, Takeshi tenía el día libre.

-¿Sigues con naúseas? Ya te inyecté algo fuerte, bebé- decía el médico con una mueca viendo a su esposa sufrir. Unos segundos después, Yuko se levantaba para volver el estómago por quinta vez, Nishigori se acercó para sostener el cabello de su esposa viendo que sólo eran arcadas, ya no había ningún alimento que devolver.

-No tienes fiebre, no hay diarrea y tampoco dolor, no comiste caducado, sólo…- Nishigori calló, Yuko arqueó una vez más, descansó sobre el retrete respirando rápidamente y viendo a su esposo con ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué?

-Te haré una prueba de embarazo.


	27. Capítulo 27

-Esto está mal, muy mal.

-¿Doctor?

-¿Tomó algún tipo de esteroide? ¿Ungüentos, tabletas…?- Yuuri continúo el interrogatorio a la paciente que llegaba con una terrible erupción provocada por el uso indiscriminado de esteroides.

Cuando terminó su consulta, suspiró, diariamente atendía de diez a quince consultas, además de atender su consultorio privado por las tardes, aunque a veces podía darse el lujo de no hacerlo y salir con sus amigos.

Se levantó de su asiento para ir hasta el frigobar que tenía en la esquina de su consultorio y sacar un envase de agua de coco y un pastelillo bajo en azúcar. Lo miró unos segundos pensando en Víktor, _¿Cómo era posible que aún pensara que estaba enfermo?_ Ya no lo estaba, claramente, hacía tiempo que su cuerpo no le interesaba gracias a Georgi, a quien acudió cuando supo que no estaba bien.

La anorexia no era un tema a la ligera, cualquiera podía padecerlo, deformar su imagen y sentir que no podía verse al espejo. No es que hubiese terminado en los huesos, pero todos lo notaban delgado, demacrado, enfermo.

Yuri y Seung le preguntaron mil veces si tenía algún problema y mil veces lo negó, otro punto de esa enfermedad era no aceptar que se tiene. Él pensaba que lo que hacía estaba bien, cuidaba su imagen y no tenía complicaciones, o eso creía.

Con el tiempo su cuerpo perdió ciertas curvas, su cabello comenzó a carse y la piel de su espalda se comenzaba a cubrir de un fino vello nada estético, así como ojeras, palidez generalizada y un aspecto de malestar. Lejos de verse bien comenzaba a dar pena.

Yuri y Seung hablaron con Georgi para que este a su vez hablara con él, necesitaba ayuda. Eran médicos, sabían lo que ocurría con su amigo.

Al principio no aceptó la ayuda, incluso se sintió ofendido, _¿Acaso no veían lo bien que se veía? ¿Lo delgado que estaba?_ Claro que lo veían y por eso mismo hicieron lo que hicieron. Incluso Víktor se ofreció a llevarlo con otro psiquiatra, lo único que recibió fue una mueca de enfado y ofensa de su parte.

Estaba molesto, con todos, no entendían y lo peor es que él tampoco, había caído en ese agujero por salir de su depresión, una provocada por sus padres y por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se sentía vacío… solo.

Salió a beber en compañía de su soledad, estaba molesto y decepcionado de sus amigos, no confiaban en él cada vez que les decía que estaba bien, porque lo estaba o al menos eso quería creer.

El ayuno que llevaba desde hace tres días surtió un mal efecto con el alcohol que consumió, pronto se encontró algo mareado con sólo un par de copas en su organismo. Después apareció Otabek, hablaron un poco, ni siquiera recordaba bien la superflúa plática que tuvieron, no importaba, lo único que venía a su mente fue el levantarse de la mesa e ir juntos al baño y tener sexo rápido, sucio y sin placer, al menos no para él.

_¿Por qué Otabek?_

No lo supo, hubiera sido cualquiera, quien sea, pero fue Otabek… un mal momento, un mal lugar, la peor persona.

Salió del baño un par de minutos después del kazajo, enseguida tomó por un taxi hasta su casa. Parecía estar en shock, no pensaba en nada, fue como si su mente se hubiese nublado.

En cuanto llegó, fue directo al sanitario para vaciar el contenido de su estómago, arqueó hasta que no hubo nada más. Sus manos se aferraron al frío mármol dejando vencer su cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo un escalofrío escalar su columna.

Lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas y un ligero gimoteo se alojaba en su garganta _¿Qué había hecho?_

Le había fallado a la persona más importante en su vida, había estado con el padre de los hijos de Yuri, el hombre del que había estado enamorado y quien le había jodido la vida. Había tenido sexo con quien menos debió haberlo tenido. La había jodido.

Le dio un trago al agua de coco, no sabía porqué venían a él todos eso pensamientos, quizá todos estaban conectados, una red de mentiras y fracasos. Era el peor amigo de todos, la peor la persona.

-Hola.

-Y sigues aquí- respondió a sus pensamientos en cuanto vio a Víktor entrar a su consultorio con una sonrisa llevándole una pequeña charola con bocadillos. Al parecer hoy comería con el ruso.

\---------------------------------

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-No pude hablar con él, está bastante ocupado además… me paralicé y di la vuelta- aceptó Guang. Seung rodó los ojos decepcionado del castaño, aunque enseguida lo comprendió, él había estado igual en cuanto a Alex.

-Si quieres le digo yo.

-No, debo hacerlo, es sólo que… ¿Dios cómo lo haces?- soltó el castaño mirando al coreano con el rostro contraído en la desesperación.

-¿El qué? ¿Ser seguro? No siempre lo he sido, Guang.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Tranquilízate- espetó Seung colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio del castaño, quien parecía bastante abatido -Lo lograrás, pero si esperas un momento jamás llegará, tienes que improvisar, sólo decirlo y ya, dudo que te rechace.

-¿Y si lo hace?

-Bueno, ya veremos luego- sonrió de manera burlesca mientras el otro resoplaba -Oye, no te preocupes, siempre podemos intentarlo tú y yo.

Y así Seung terminó con el pesado ambiente haciendo reír al chino sueltamente, aunque duró poco, pronto tocaron la puerta. Guang se levantó de su asiento para abrir encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Lian!- soltó para después abrazar al pequeño castaño que le sonreía. Seung miró la escena extrañado, no conocía a ese chico que saludaba con gusto a su compañero.

-Vine para que comamos juntos, aunque creo que estás algo ocupado- dijo el joven mirando a Seung, quien iba a refutar aquello, pero Guang se adelantó.

-Oh, lo lamento- sonrió el chino -Lian te presento a Seung Gil Lee.

-Hola.

-Seung, él es Lian, mi hermano menor- el menor se acercó para estrechar la mano del coreano. Era parecido a Guang, sólo que un poco más bajito y con una chispa en la mirada casi inocente.

-Bien, debo irme, piensa en lo que hablamos, Guang- se despidió el azabache saliendo del consultorio del castaño.

-Hacía mucho que no venías- dijo el mayor una vez que estuvo a solas con su hermano, quien tomó asiento en el suave sofá que decoraba el lugar.

-Lo sé, por eso vine, Tidian parece desesperarle mi presencia así que te eligí- sonreía el menor de los castaños.

-Creí que lo verías.

-No, a él lo veré en la tarde ¿Tan difícil es creer que vine a verte a ti?

-Lo siento, la costumbre- sonrió el chino ante su hermano menor.

-Entonces ¿Comemos?- Guang asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Lian era la luz de sus ojos, su hermano pequeño.

\---------------------------------

-¿Tienes fuego?

-¡Ay Dios!- gritó Yuri asustándose al escuchar la voz de Jean tras él. Estaba fumando en el estacionamiento, faltaban unos minutos para su salida.

-No Dios, sólo JJ- sonrió el canadiense con un cigarrillo en su mano. Yuri resopló sonriendo, seguramente se había visto ridículo. Sacó su encendedor y le dio fuego a Jean, hacía unos días que no veía al mayor, desde la plática que tuvieron sobre Otabek.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído.

-Sólo espero que no me acuses de acoso un día de estos.

-No lo creo, quizá después- bromeó Yuri, Jean asintió soltando el humo del cigarrillo.

-¿Qué tal están los niños?

-Bien, pronto será su cumpleaños, así que están encantados.

-¿Harás una fiesta?

-Y estás invitado- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-No te sientas obligado, Yuri.

-No lo hago y no porque seas mi jefe, ahora somos amigos ¿No?

-Lo somos- respondió el de cabellos oscuros con media sonrisa dedicándole una dulce mirada. Yuri desvió el rostro y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, no entendía porqué en ocasiones sentía cierta incomodidad con ese hombre.

-Y… ¿Nunca has querido tener hijos?- preguntó Yuri de pronto, sentía que Jean lo conocía más de lo que quisiera así que _¿Por qué no equilibrar la balanza?_

-Claro, pero no hubo nadie con quien los quisiera o que ellos quisieran- Yuri asintió chistando y comprendido aquello -Bueno… hubo alguien.

-¿Lo amabas?

-La amé.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Era joven, creo que aquí se invirtieron los papeles que nos presentan en las historias donde la joven se enamora del hombre mayor, aquí fue diferente.

-¿Jugó contigo?

-No lo diría así, quizá yo iba demasiado rápido, quería demasiadas cosas y la abrumé.

-Lo siento.

-Oh quizá sólo quería un sugar daddy- ambos rieron ante aquello y después Yuri lo miró torciendo el gesto, _¿Cómo podía alguien como Jean estar soltero?_

-Se me hace increíble que alguien como tú esté soltero y no me mal entiendas, es sólo que pareces ser el tipo de hombre que lo ofrece todo.

-Todos tenemos defectos, Yuri, puedo ofrecerlo todo, pero quizá compensando que soy egoísta, engreído, egocentrista, posesivo, celoso y demás cosas- dijo con media sonrisa -Después ella cambió, ya no era la chica dulce que conocí, poco a poco fue conviertiéndose en alguien que desconocía.

-¿Te engañó?

-No, sólo de pronto ya no nos gustaban las mismas cosas, es que me moleste el hecho de que alguien diferente, es sólo que ella no era así y todo se nos fue de las manos.

-Pues yo no creo que seas como describes.

-Yo creo que soy como Doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde- Yuri soltó una risa ahogada -Bueno, quizá antes, después de lo que sucedió con Isabella decidí cambiar.

-¿Isabella?

-La mujer de quien te hablo su nombre es Isabella Yang- Yuri se quedó estático, pero supo disimularlo, no quería hacer preguntas sobre su asistente.

-Oh, claro.

-Y esa es la triste historia, antes y después de ella hubieron un par más, hombres y mujeres, pero quizá es la misma historia, un poco menos intensa y más cortas.

-Suena trágico.

-Bueno, ¿Tú que tal? No vas a dejarme sentirme mal ¿O si?

-He aprendido a vivir de las historias de mis allegados, no tengo historias interesantes.

-Estoy seguro que con Altin fue interesante- Yuri se mordió el labio para después mirar al pelinegro y sonreírle casi con burla.

-No sé si fue interesante, pero al menos una locura sí fue… bueno, fueron dos.

-Diez años y aún no tienes más bebés, creo que yo ya tendría para que cargaran mi ataúd al morir- bromeó Jean haciendo que Yuri soltara una risa forzada.

-Ya no puedo tener hijos.

-Oh, yo… lo lamento.

-No, no te disculpes, creo que ya tuve los suficientes- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras Jean parecía evaluar su actitud.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue un embarazo gemelar a corta edad, primerizo, oligohidramnios. Todo estuvo en mi contra, así que al momento de la cesárea tuvieron que hacerme infértil. Me exorcisaron de dos pequeños no había de otra- dijo Yuri sonriendo mientras era observado por Jean de una manera lastimosa.

-Vaya, yo…

-No importa, no es como si quisiera más hijos- soltó y era cierto, se sentía un poco mal por eso, pero en la situación que estaba con Otabek no era ideal traer más niños al mundo dentro de su disfuncional familia.

-Bueno, ya tienes dos pequeños en casa, al menos tienen tus ojos- sonrió Jean dedicándole una media sonrisa.

-Vaya, hasta que alguien lo nota, aunque es justo ¿No? Yo los llevé- bufó Yuri negando pero sonriendo, eran tan fácil hablar con ese hombre.

-Es justo.

-Y tú ¿Quieres hijos?

-Por suerte soy bisexual, así que me daría igual, no es como si me molestara quedar encinta, aunque por mi edad eso sería bastante riesgoso.

-No eres tan mayor, Jean pero, ya llegará el indicado o indicada.

-Sí, aunque tampoco me molestaría que el indicado ya tenga hijos, es decir, estamos en una época donde todo se puede ¿No?- la voz de Jean se escuchaba algo apresurada y casi nerviosa, aunque fue algo que Yuri pareció no notar, asintió mirándolo casi con ternura.

-Claro, aunque irónicamente hoy en día es difícil escuchar a alguien decir aquello, todos se espantan en cuanto dices que eres padre soltero.

-¿Qué dices?

-Yo… antes de comenzar a intentarlo con Otabek, salí con otros hombres, quienes huyeron cuando hablé de mi paternidad.

-Vaya, qué imbéciles, lo mejor es decir que no quieren una responsabilidad, si quieren salir contigo es con todo lo que venga.

-Por eso mismo pienso que eres uno entre mil, Jean, qué suerte- soltó Yuri sin mirarlo y dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo.

-Gracias.

-Bien, creo que debo irme justamente a atender a mis pequeños demonios. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa para después caminar hasta su auto. Jean sonrió, sus avances parecían prosperar y esperaba que así fuera, de verdad lo deseaba.

\---------------------------------

Seung salió del hospital dispuesto a ir a su hogar y dormir un poco para después salir con Guang y hablar de sus planes con Leo. Ese día Yuri estaría con sus hijos y Yuuri saldría con Víktor, así que tenía la noche libre para poder ayudar al fracasado del chino.

Caminó hacia el estacionamiento jugando con las llaves de su auto mientras pensaba en los planes para poder apoyar a Guang, una vez hecho esto, lo tendría de su lado para comenzar con Phichit.

Estaba pensando en ello, distraído, hasta que escuchó el chirrido de llantas frenando sobre el asfalto. En una fracción de segundo se giró para ver el auto que se detenía a unos centímetros de él y se hizo a un lado rápidamente, asustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir o por lo que estuvo por ocurrirle.

El conductor se bajó enseguida con el rostro descompuesto en preocupación, tomándose ambas manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Santo cielo, lo siento tanto, no te vi y…

-Lo lamento, no me fijé, yo tuve la culpa.

-No, no, fue mi error, lo lamento tanto ¿Estás bien?- Seung se miró el cuerpo completo por si las dudas.

-Sí, perfecto, frenaste a tiempo.

-Estaba distraído, no conozco el lugar, así que buscaba la salida.

-¿Paciente?

-Sí- respondió el otro acomodándose sus rubias hebras mirando a Seung algo extrañado, parecía estudiarlo con sus profundos ojos azules, no estaba seguro si de verdad estaba bien.

-Bueno, puedo guiarte a la salida, justo voy hacia allá.

-Oh, muchas gracias- sonrió el rubio -Soy Julian Tremblay- dijo extendiendo su mano para presentarse ante el rubio que de pronto lo miró casi asustado.

-¿Tremblay?

-Sí, lo sé, soy dueño de las plataformas petroleras Stamper, mi apellido de soltero, aunque ahora mucha gente me conoce por Julian Tremblay.

-Sí, parece que sí- sonrió Seung, estaba conociendo al esposo de Alex -Un gusto Julian, soy Seung Gil Lee.

-Un placer.


	28. Capítulo 28

Adoraba las tardes compartidas con sus hijos, podían pasar las horas viendo películas, escuchando música mientras hacían la tarea, hacer postres o ir al parque. Esa tarde jugaban videojuegos, Yuri miraba a sus hijos y se turnaban con él para jugar mientras comían fruta picada.

-¿Qué van a querer para su cumpleaños? Y por favor, no digan ir a Disneylandia, ya estoy viendo eso.

-Podemos ir a comer al Ice Castle- sugirió Lena mientras su hermano asentía emocionado.

-¿Seguros? Para hacer la reservación.

-Sí, necesitamos un lugar grande, quiero invitar a todos mis amigos- decía Milo sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

-Y yo a los míos, además nos gusta esa pizza.

-Perfecto, Ice Castle será, llamaré para reservar- Yuri se levantó de su asiento para poder llamar sin interrumpir a sus hijos, tomó su celular y caminó hasta el pasillo para ir a la cocina, estaba por llamar cuando se escuchó el timbre. -Yuko, qué gusto- saludó en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a la castaña, aunque su sonrisa se borró enseguida al ver que su amiga lucía nerviosa, extraña.

-Positivo- Yuri frunció el ceño y ladeó un poco el rostro sin comprender.

-¿Qué?- Yuko agachó la mirada hacia sus manos, donde llevaba un papel y lo que parecía ser una muestra de… embarazo.

-Positivo- repitió dándole el papel a Yuri, quien en segundos comprendió de que se trataba tapándose el rostro mirando alternadamente a la castaña y al pedazo de papel.

-¡Yuko! ¡Por todos los dioses!- el menor se arrojó a los brazos de la kazaja. No se sentía así de feliz desde que había nacido Lykian -Pasa, cuéntame todo- la joven resopló adentrándose a la casa, saludó a los pequeños entreteniéndose unos minutos mientras Yuri leía una y otra vez el estudio en sus manos aún sin creerlo.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Es increíble, felicidades- sonrió el rubio mientras Yuko sonreía de lado.

-No sé cómo sentirme, es que aún no puedo creerlo, es decir, estoy… encinta, Yura, estoy embarazada- soltó dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas del comedor.

-Lo sé y eso es maravilloso, Yuko- sonreía Yuri sentándose a su lado -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Feliz, asutada, aterrada diría yo.

-¿Y Nishigori?

-No quería dejarme venir, estuvo sobre mí todo el tiempo después de saberlo y besaba mi vientre con vehemencia. Escapé cuando tuvo que ir al hospital- musitó la castaña con una sonrisa enternecida mirando sus dedos jugando con el cubremesa. Yuri sonriño y estiró su mano para tomar la de la castaña.

-Te entiendo mejor que nadie, Yuko, lo sabes, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes y mejores. Nishigori te ama, es lo que ambos querían.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no disminuye lo aterrada que estoy. Tengo una vida ahora dentro de mi, no sé si seré una buena madre.

-Ya hablamos de eso, cariño, serán buenos padres, nadie nace sabiendo, te ayudaremos.

-¿Lo harás?- la mano de Yuko apretó la de Yuri dedicándole una mirada que rogaba. El rubio sonrió aún más uniendo su otra mano, dándole fuerza.

-Estaremos para ti como tu lo estuviste para mí y como lo has estado todos estos años, te debemos mucho.

-Claro que me lo debes, cuidar a tus hijos es un martirio- sonrió la joven en cuanto vio por el rabillo del ojo que Milo se acercaba.

-¡Oye!- dijo el pequeño con un puchero, la mayor se acercó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y desordenar su cabello.

-Lo ves, los niños te adoran.

-No mientras, papá- dijo Lena entrando a la cocina viendo la escena haciendo que Yuko negara con una sonrisa. Milo se soltó tratando de acomodar su cabello y mirando a su tía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Estás esperando un bebé?

-Así es- el rostro de los pequeños se transformó enseguida en una enorme sonrisa arrojándose a su tía.

-Niños, cuidado.

-Descuida, que disfruten ahora porque en unos meses seré una bomba- bromeaba Yuko abrazando a los pequeños.

-Ojalá sea una niña- dijo Lena colocando su mano en el plano vientre de Yuko, quien la miró enternecida al igual que Yuri.

-¿Qué quiere el tío Nishigori?

-Aún no lo sé, Milo, pero lo que sea, será nuestro tesoro- y con eso Yuri confirmó que quizá Yuko se encontraba asustada, pero estaba lista.

\---------------------------------

Sus respiraciones eran erráticas.

Habían prometido no volverlo a hacer, pero al parecer sus promesas no valían nada cuando se trataba de la intimidad.

Yuuri se encargaba de danzar sobre el regazo de Víktor. Sus caderas se movían de arriba abajo, en círculos, de atrás hacía adelante… como fuese, pero que les diera placer. Las manos de Víktor se aferraban a la estrecha cintura del nipón ayudándolo a darse placer, profundizando las estocadas que le daba al estrecho y cálido canal.

La boca del menor sólo se ocupaba de lanzar gemidos, gimoteos, gruñidos y jadeos, mientras sus manos jugaban con su cabello y en ocasiones descansaban en el pecho sudoroso de color porcelana del ruso.

-Dios… Yuu… muévete más…

-¿Así?- jadeó el nipón colocando sus manos en el pecho del ruso y moviéndose más rápido de arriba abajo, haciendo que Víktor soltara pequeños gruñidos, le fascinaba volverlo loco.

Le fascinaba.

Yuuri sintió cómo el platinado lo giraba con fuerza para quedar entre sus piernas, separándose sólo por unos segundos para después sentir la enormidad del otro de nuevo en su interior, arrancándole un grito ahogado.

Víktor tomó la parte interna de los lechosos muslos para llevarlos casi al pecho de su dueño, haciendo más profundas las penetraciones, sudando en el intento de satisfacerlos a ambos, humedeciendo del salado fluido el abdomen del menor, calentando aún más el ambiente.

El nipón se sostuvo de la cabecera de la cama para poder soportar los embates, era demasiado intenso. Era la segunda vez que lo hacían, estaba seguro que habría una tercera, la abstinencia de esos días los había afectado demasiado.

En cuanto el ruso tocó de nuevo su ya bastante manipulada próstata, se volvió una masa de gemidos y gimoteos, se aferró al cuello de su amante arañándolo en el proceso, mirándolo con lasciva y lujuria mientras mordía su labio para no gritar.

Víktor por su parte comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, estrujar la piel que estaba a su alcance mientras su cadera se movía enloquecida, había perdido el control, ahora sus instintos lo dominaban para poseer al azabache.

Se besaron, húmedo, salvaje, un choque de labios y saliva que conbinaba perfecto con el morboso sonido de sus pieles chocar. Después fue despacio, se besaron saboreando por milésima vez aquellos labios que tan bien conocían, mordiendo levemente, gimiendo en ellos.

Yuuri se derramó en un grito que no pudo evitar, la mano de Vítkor bajó para poder exprimir su erección, adoraba que se corriera sin tocarlo. Comenzó a embestirlo más rápido y más fuerte, logrando así correrse dentro del menor por segunda vez.

-Necesitábamos esto- exhaló Yuuri después de unos minutos y un poco más repuesto. Víktor se había colocado a su lado controlando su respiración.

-Te lo dije.

-Bueno, entonces te secundo.

-No tener sexo fue una de tus peores ideas.

-Pero tenerlo fue de las mejores ¿No?- Víktor sonrió, Yuuri siempre ganaba y efectivamente, él había sido el de la idea de intimar de nuevo, aunque más que idea fue quien se le arrojó encima.

-Lo fue.

Yuuri se levantó de la cama desnudo sin pudor alguno, caminó hasta la cocina en donde tenía su cajetilla de cigarros. De vuelta le ofreció uno a Víktor quien tomó uno y se tumbó a la cama cubriendo su intimidad con la húmeda sábana.

-Tengo una duda- dijo el ruso con curiosidad, Yuuri lo miró alzando las cejas -Sé que no quieres nada conmigo entonces ¿Qué buscas en una pareja?

-Vaya, no sólo se escuchó mal, sino bastante arrogante- bufó Yuuri antes de darle una calada a su cigarrillo ante la divertida mirada del platinado.

-Responde.

-No busco nada, nadie me merece- él también sabía bromear.

-Eso lo sé.

-¿Has hablado con tú mamá?- dijo enseguida desviando el tema.

-Sí, hoy en la mañana, ella está bien- Yuuri sonrió -¿Los tuyos?

-Hiroko está bien, regresando de su crucero de ensueño con ese tipo llamado Luca, y Toshiya me habló ayer- Víktor lo miró con sorpresa, hacía tiempo que el nipón no mencionaba a su padre por obvias razones.

-¿De verdad?

-Para pedirme dinero, pero oye, al menos me habla- se burlaba Yuuri, el ruso negó con media sonrisa exhalando el humo del cigarrillo.

-A veces tu optimismo me asusta- el azabache sonrió acercándose para morder el hombro del otro robándole un quejido divertido.

-Seung me dijo que lo mirabas lascivamente- el rostro del ruso era de clara confusión.

-Así miro a todos, supongo que es por eso que todos en el hospital piensan que me los quiero coger.

-¿Los miras con lujuria?

-No, no sé por qué dijo aquello pero es una vil mentira, Seung no es mi tipo y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, te gustan de cabello azabache, mirada café, piel de porcelana y si se puede, que sean japoneses… ay por dios, ¡Te gusta mi madre!

Víktor dejó el cigarrillo en la mesa de noche y tomó una almohada para comenzar a golpear a Yuuri, quien se defendió de igual manera. Cansados después de unos minutos de la pelea de almohadas volvieron a descansar sobre la cama.

-No me provoques, niño.

-¿Por qué no… _papi_?- susurró el azabache reptando por el pecho ajeno dejando algunas mordidas en el camino hasta llegas a los labios del platinado y morderlos ligeramente.

-Yuu…

-Otabek me ofreció un consultorio más grande- soltó el nombrado alejándose del platinado, quien lo observó extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ayer por la tarde me lo dijo, al parecer piensa que la dermatología necesita algo más… visual, pulcro y elegante.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Excatamente.

-Seguro quiere algo a cambio ¿No lo crees?- espetó el ruso de manera mordaz recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria.

-No hablamos de eso.

-No creo que Otabek sea una persona que no espere nada a cambio, sobretodo de ti.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- musitó Yuuri entre dientes.

-Siempre te ha deseado, Yuu ¿Acaso no lo sabías? La forma en la que te mira, parece que no quedó satisfecho.

-Cuidado con lo que dices.

-¿Por qué? Lo que hiciste hecho está, te sientes mal por Yuri, pero ¿Por qué? Ellos no están juntos. En cambio no te sientes mal por herirme todo el tiempo.

-¿Todo el tiempo? Tú fuiste el que aceptó todo esto por dormir conmigo, no te hace mejor persona que yo, Víktor- soltó Yuuri bufando una risa levatándose de la cama junto con la sábana para poder ir al baño y darse una ducha, esperando que al salir el platinado se hubiese ido.

-¿Dormir contigo? Suena casi poético ¿No? Porque ni eso me permites- dijo el platinado impidiendo que Yuuri suiguiera su camino, mirándolo con media sonrisa.

-Nunca te prometí nada y henos aquí, discutiendo por algo que te niegas a dejar ir.

-¿A ti?

-No, a la idea de tener algo juntos, Víktor, por esto estamos aquí, sólo compartiendo la cama.

-Prometimos no volverlo a hacer y te juro que iba a cumplirlo, pero vienes y me provocas.

-¿Yo te provoco? ¿No querías? Porque tu verga me dijo otra cosa- escupió Yuuri con una risa ahogada repleta de burla. Víktor negó levantándose de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

-Es imposible hablar contigo.

-Siempre lo ha sido, pero sigues aquí ¿No es así?- el platinado no respondió -Sigues aquí por que te gusta retozar en mi cama, esucharme gemir, sentirte dentro mío.- decía todo aquello mientras Víktor se vestía rápidamente, casi con furia, sin mirarlo, estaba harto de todo eso.

-Estoy harto.

-También yo, Víktor, de que siempre salgas con una estupidez, que si me amas, que si Otabek, que si…

-Tú no sabes amar, Yuuri, jamás lo has hecho- interrumpió entredientes -Dices amar a tus amigos y mira lo que le hiciste a Yuri, Seung siempre ha sido extraño y jamás le has preguntado por lo que ha pasado. Tú no sabes amar y no sabes ser amado- espetó frunciendo los labios mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras el azabache respiraba entrecortadamente, comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Dices lo que le hice a Yuri, pero lo cierto es que sólo te duele que dormí con Otabek y tú no.

-¿Qué?

-Todos desean a Otabek, tú y Seung son los únicos que no han pasado por su cama.

-Tú tampoco, te cogió en un baño, Yuuri- el azabache negó sonriendo sin humor mordiendo su labio, eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-Te duele que haya estado con él y lo odias por eso, odias el hecho de que…-Yuuri se acercó al ruso hasta chocar su cálido aliento -Me lo hizo mejor que tú aún estando en un baño- Víktor explotó, tomó a Yuuri por los hombros y lo arrojó a la cama, se posicionó sobre él y le tomó las manos para llevarlas sobre su cabeza.

-¿De verdad? Eso lo veremos- soltó una de sus manos y tomó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Yuuri para apartarla de manera brusca. El nipón reaccionó, Víktor estaba por tomarlo a la fuerza y con eso en mente, alzó su rodilla para impactarla contra a entrepierna del ruso.

Todo se descontroló.

Víktor lo golpeó.

Yuuri golpeó de vuelta, dos veces.

Se golpearon un par de veces más, desquitando todo lo que llevaban dentro.

Se rompieron.

-¡Lárgate! No quiero volver… a verte.

-Yo tampoco… me cansé de todo esto- espetó Víktor limpiándose la comisura de la boca por donde escurría un poco de sangre.

-¡Que te largues!- gritó el nipón al punto del llanto, nada estaba bien, todo estaba jodido igual que él.

-Y espero un día Yuuri, encuentres a quien amar y te lastime tanto como tú a mí- dijo el platinado antes de abandonar la habitación e irse de la casa dejando a Yuuri con una enorme sensación de vacío, enojo, coraje y demás…

Lloró por todo eso, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, odiaba que Víktor lo conociera tan bien que sabía cómo lastimarle.

Ni siquiera entendía el porqué lo rechazaba, lo quería, siempre lo hizo, pero sabía que no tenían futuro, eran demasiado inestables. Víktor parecía tener una ligera posesión y obsesión sobre él, mientras él tenía una extraña dependencia a su persona a pesar de todo.

Toxicidad.

Nada ayudaba.

Había hablado con Georgi hacía unas semanas, de verdad creía que padecía bipolaridad o algún trastorno depresivo con ansiedad. Nada de eso, sólo estaba alejando a todos con su pésima actitud y autodestrucción. Baja autoestima, eso le había dicho Georgi, falta de amor propio buscándolo en los demás, en agradarle a sus amigos, en tener a Víktor y no tenerlo, un juego peligroso que pronto se volvería en su contra. Y sucedió.

Se cambió rápidamente y salió, quería buscar a Víktor, hablar con él, pedirle disculpas y quizá ofrecerle que fueran a terapia si es que querían que su relación funcionara.

Salió a la calle tomando su celular, cruzándola para ir hasta su auto sin fijarse que uno venía hasta él. No lo notó hasta que escuchó el pitido de la bocina y el chirrido de las llantas. Se hizo hacia atrás sin poder mirar al conductor gracias a la noche y las intensas luces.

-¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien?

-Otabek, lo siento, no me fijé- soltó en cuanto vio al kazajo bajar de su auto.

-Dios ¿Qué te pasó?- _¿Tan mal lucía?_ Negó tratando de ocultar su rostro, pero fue inútil, Otabek lo tomó por el mentón para verlo de cerca.

-Me… asaltaron.

-Luces mal, debemos ir al hospital.

-No, estoy bien, vete ya.

-Iba hacia la casa de Yuri, pero no puedo dejarte así, al menos déjame revisarte.

-No, olvídalo- negó el nipón dándose la vuelta dejando al kazajo con el rostro extrañado.

\---------------------------------

Era tarde, jugaba videojuegos y después pediría algo de cenar. Estiró un poco los músculos para regresar al juego, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre.

-Guang, qué sorpresa.

-Leo ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Dijiste que hoy harías algo importante- dijo Leo caminando hasta la sala para poder quitar el videojuego y atender a su visita.

-Lo sé, pero ya lo hice- el latino le sonrió y fue a la cocina para sacar un par de cervezas siendo seguido por el castaño.

-¿Sigues saliendo con Michele?

-Me gusta que seas directo- dijo el otro ofreciéndole una cerveza -Y la respuesta es no, parece que no le gustó mucho mi desempeño- Guang alzó las cejas negando, eso era imposible, Leo era alguien excelente en la cama.

-No te creo.

-Lo sé, pero ya no duermo con él, parece que Emil ya captó el mensaje y ahora lo hace sufrir de otra manera.

-Eso es cruel.

-Es Michele- justificó Leo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza mirando intensamente a Guang, le causaba curiosidad su visita.

-Bien, lo pregunto porque…

-¿Aún sales con Seung?

-¿Qué?- se descolocó el castaño sin comprender aquello.

-No soy idiota, Guang, salías con ese extraño hombre, pero te diré algo, funcionó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El que me dieran celos, lo lograste, aunque fuiste cruel, Guang- dijo para colocarse frente al chino mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina -Tú fuiste quien me rechazó y comenzamos todo este extraño juego de tira y enrolla- Guang torció el gesto, Leo tenía toda la razón. Bajó la mirada hacia la cerveza que sostenía, _¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir algo que había rechazado?_ -Pero ya no puedo seguir jugando, así que te diré lo que te dije aquella vez- Leo se aclaró la voz, el castaño lo miró, esperando. -Guang, me gustas desde el primer día que nos conocimos, todo en ti me encantó, me deslumbraste, y…

-Te quiero- terminó el chino recordando bien aquello que el latino le había declarado hacía tiempo.

-¿Lo haces?

-Lo hago- sonrió Guang. Leo soltó una risa ahogada, no era de burla sino de emoción, había esperado tanto por ello.

No debía esperar más, lo besó, pero no como lo hacía con todos eso encuentros que había tenido, lo besó en serio. Movía sus labios lentamente siendo correspondido, saboreando esos sentimientos que ahora los embargaban.

-No pensé que fuera a ser tan fácil recuperarte- dijo Guang cuando se separaron, pero no del todo, sus frentes quedaron unidas.

-Nunca me perdiste, estuve aquí todo este tiempo esperando a que crecieras y te dieras cuenta que me querías- Guang sonrió tomándolo por la cintura uniendo sus labios de nuevo en un beso ahora más demandante.

-Ahora te haré el amor, Guang y te lo advierto, no podrás alejarme de nuevo.

-No lo haré, tenlo por seguro- prometió el castaño entregando su corazón a quien siempre lo mereció.


	29. Capítulo 29

Otabek llegó bastante tarde a la casa de Yuri, se había retrasado.

-Es tarde- dijo el rubio en cuanto el kazajo se presentó en su puerta.

-Lo siento, tuve que atender una emergencia- el rubio asintió dejándolo pasar. Los niños ya se encontraban dormidos, habían esperado a su padre, pero ya pasaba de la medianoche.

-Hermano, me hiciste esperar- dijo Yuko en cuanto Otabek entró a la cocina seguido por Yuri. Se saludaron con un fraternal abrazo para después sentarse a la mesa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la noticia?- preguntó el kazajo.

Por la tarde, Yuko le había hablado para decirle que se verían en la casa de Yuri para poder darle una noticia. Ahora ahí se encontraban, Yuko parecía nerviosa mientras Otabek la observaba esperando.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó sin mas, Otabek pareció asimilar aquello con el ceño fruncido, después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego levantarse y estrechar a Yuko entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Dios, estoy… muy feliz, hermana- dijo el mayor separando a la castaña de su cuerpo y dedicándole una mirada con los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Estás llorando, Beka?

-No- mintió haciendo un mohín y desviando el rostro.

-No te había visto llorar desde que nacieron Lena y Milo- sonrió la joven haciendo que el castaño la mirara desaprobatoriamente mientras Yuri se encontraba bastante confundido.

-Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí, hermana. Felicidades, ¿Ya lo sabe Takeshi?

-Creo que lo supo antes que yo.

-Debe estar muy feliz, estoy seguro que desde que te conoció quería embarazarte- Yuko chistó rodando los ojos.

-Pues lo logró.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé, aún no lo asimilo.

-Sé lo qué es eso- musitó Otabek mordiéndose el labio inferior dedicándole a Yuri una mirada llena de nostalgia mientras este le sonreía -Pero tú tienes todo a tu favor, hermana, además te enviaré con la mejor ginecóloga del país.

-Sí, eso mismo dijo Nishigori.

-Entonces nos pondremos de acuerdo, el punto es que estés cómoda y sin ninguna molestia- sonrió Otabek tomando la mano de su hermana.

-¿Creen que haya posibilidades de que sean gemelos?- Otabek y Yuri se miraron unos segundos, pensando.

-Un 40%, quizá- respondió el castaño, ladeando el rostro, pensando.

-Sí, coincido con Beka, los abuelos de Takeshi lo eran así que hay pocas posibilidades- concilió Yuri acercándose a su amiga para colocar una mano en su hombro.

-Sí, tienen razón es sólo que estoy exagerando al parecer.

-Es normal y no te digo sobre las hormonas, enloquecerás- soltó Yuri riendo.

-O volverás loco a Takeshi.

-¿Es acaso una queja?- bromeó Yuri con media sonrisa haciendo que Otabek sonriera y negara.

-Jamás me he quejado, al menos no de ti… o de los niños, creo- dijo el kazajo haciendo que el rubio negara rodando los ojos.

-Bien, debo irme, sólo quería darte la noticia de que serás tío, hermano mío.

-Y estoy muy feliz por ello, de verdad, Yuko, podrás tener la familia que siempre quisiste- _Quisimos_ pensó la joven, pero evitó decirlo, no quería que el ambiente se volviera tenso.

-Gracias, cuando Nishigori no quiera cumplir mis antojos les llamaré a ustedes- amenazó la castaña levatándose de su asiento.

-Creo que es momento de cambiar el número de mi celular- dijo Yuri con media sonrisa. Otabek también se levantó, era tarde para quedarse con el rubio.

-Gracias a los dos, aunque es muy pronto para darlas, aún me falta mucho y espero seguir molestándolos.

-Jamás serías una molestia- le dijo el kazajo colcando su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Me das miedo cuando te salen sentimientos, detente ahí- dijo Yuko fingiendo un escalofrío, Otabek rodó los ojos golpeando la nuca de su hermana.

Salieron de la casa del ruso quien cerró la puerta y suspiró, hacía semanas que no dormía con Otabek, tal vez ya era hora de levantarse el castigo, aunque seguía temiendo después de lo sucedido con Anya. Qué dilema.

Resopló yendo hasta la cocina para hacer una ligera limpieza mientras pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida en las últimas semanas. Extañaba al kazajo o quizá el cuerpo de Otabek mejor dicho, en el trabajo todo estaba yendo de maravilla y su jefe… bueno, Jean era un ángel que el cielo le había enviado, un gran amigo.

Quizá no todo en su vida estaba bien, aún no estaba acomodado, pero estaba a gusto, sus hijos estaban a su lado y eso era más que suficiente, además lo amaban, algo con lo que siempre luchaba, temía que algún día le reprocharan por el tiempo que no les dedicaba y esperaba que eso no ocurriera.

Ahora Yuko tendría un bebé, eso lo hizo sonreír, la castaña era una de sus personas preferidas, la quería demasiado y le deseaba lo mejor en su vida, lo merecía. Después hablaría con Nishigori, aunque estaba seguro que él estaba mucho más seguro de sus sentimientos respecto al embarazo que Yuko.

\---------------------------------

Por la mañana Seung llegaba al hospital.

Llevaba en una mano un termo con una infusión y en la otra revisaba su celular, Guang le había enviado un mensaje por la noche, ahora estaba con Leo. Una media sonrisa se alojó en sus labios y guardó el aparato en su pantalón, ya iría a felicitarlo.

-Seung- el coreano se giró en cuanto escuchó a Phichit hablarle… cierto, _Phichit_.

Hacía un par de días que no lo veía, le había preguntado a Guang sobre ello y sólo le había dicho que se había tomado unos días de descanso.

-Phichit, qué gusto verte- sonrió el azabache estrechando la mano del moreno, quien le sonrió de igual manera.

-Juro que te extrañé- dijo el moreno haciendo enrojecer al coreano y soltando una risa ahogada.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Me tomé unos días, tuve gastroenteritis.

-¿Todo bien?

-Ahora sí- Phichit comenzó a caminar a un lado de Seung -Por lo que supe estuviste bastante bien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Somos amigos, Seung y no me dijiste que salías con mi mejor amigo- el azabache torció el gesto y se detuvo, tenía que arreglar esa estupidez.

-No salía con tu amigo, sólo lo ayudaba para que pudiera decirle sobre sus sentimientos a Leo.

-Vaya, eso no me lo dijo- soltó el tailandés pensando en aquello. Seung sonrió, a veces el moreno era ingenuo y eso le causaba ternura, quizá era la única persona que le provocaba aquello.

-Sí, bueno eso ya pasó- Phichit le sonrió asintiendo -¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos? Así puedes contarme qué tal te fue con la cabeza en el retrete- el moreno lanzó una risa ahogada.

-Claro, te veo para comer- Seung sonrió, no había salido tan mal después de todo, quizá pronto podría declararle sus sentimientos.

El día pasó sin complicaciones, algo aburrido para su gusto, aunque todo mejoró cuando se encontró con Phichit para comer. Conversaron de banalidades, de Guang, Leo y demás, hasta que mencionó a Víktor.

En cuanto terminaron de comer corrió hasta el consutorio de Yuuri, seguro él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque en cuanto entró al consultorio de su amigo su rostro se tranformó.

-¿Qué demonios te sucedió?- Yuuri se removió incómodo en su asiento. Había evitado a Seung precisamente por su estado actual, aunque también por algo más que lo tenía bastante abatido.

-Me asaltaron.

-¿Qué? Yuuri, por Dios ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Estás bien?- el coreano se acercó hasta su amigo inspeccionando su rostro, tenía morado el ojo izquierdo, el labio abierto y el pómulo derecho enrojecido.

-Estoy bien, sólo me robaron la cartera, nada importante.

-Debiste llamarme, pudo ser peor.

-Pero no lo fue, descuida- sonrió Yuuri tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, quien resopló y se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del nipón. Lo miró unos segundos para después soltarle la bomba.

-¿Sabes por qué renunció Víktot?

-¿Qué?- el rostro de Yuuri era de verdadera sorpresa, algo que descolocó a Seung.

-Renunció, Yuu.

-¿Por qué?

-Era tu amigo, pensé que tú sabías- el nipón negó mirando a la nada -Podemos invitarlo a salir y que nos cuente, estoy seguro que Otabek le coqueteó y decidió batearlo.

A la mente de Yuuri vinieron bastantes escenas, sobretodo aquellas últimas con el ruso, las palabras, los gritos, los golpes. Aquello que le había reprochado sobre sus amigos, cosas que no lo dejaban dormir.

-Seung, creo saber porqué renunció- el coreano lo miró esperando -Por mi culpa.

-No entiendo.

-Ayer discutimos, tuvimos una fuerte pelea.

-¿Él te dejó así?

-Deberías ver cómo quedó él- bufó Yuuri haciendo que el otro lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados sin comprender del todo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? No lo sé, nos descontrolamos, Seung, hace tiempo que él y yo…

-Lo sabía, sabía que Vítkor y tú dormían juntos, era tan evidente, o al menos para mi- Seung sonreía de lado, triunfante. Yuuri, en cambio, parecía avergonzado.

-Siento no haberles dicho.

-Descuida, no siempre decimos muchas cosas, tenemos nuestros secretos y es normal, no por eso somos menos amigos.

-El punto es que dormíamos juntos desde hace tiempo, pero él quería algo más, siempre me lo decía.

-¿Lo rechazaste?

-Todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- soltó Seung mirando a su amigo con cautela.

-Pues porque no quiero nada con él, Seung.

-¿Seguro?- Yuuri resopló para después mirarlo con los ojos humedecidos y los labios fruncidos.

-Yo no me merezco a nadie- Seung lo miró por unos segundos para levantarse e ir hasta su amigo y colocarse de cunclillas ante él con las manos en puños y frunciendo los labios, resopló un par de veces hasta que decidió hablar.

-Estuve por golpearte, lo juro, pero no lo haré, sólo te diré que no vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa. Una vez me dijiste que Yuri era el mejor de nosotros, pero creo que los tres estamos bien ahora. Eres una excelente persona, no importa las cosas malas que hayas hecho, para nosotros eres más que suficiente- Yuuri sorbió por la nariz sin mirar a su amigo- Y si por esa razón alejaste a Víktor eres un idiota, si lo hiciste porque en verdad no deseas nada de él entonces respeto tu decisión.

-Necesito terapia- sonrió Yuuri mientras Seung se levantaba para colocar sus manos en los hombros ajenos.

-Sí que lo necesitas, pero antes, ordena tus ideas, no eres menos que nadie y nadie mejor que tú se merece que le ocurran cosas buenas, haz pasado por mucho- Yuuri asintió y tomó la mano de Seung para llevarla a su rostro y acariciarse con esta mientras el coreano sonreía enternecido.

-Víktor dijo que era un mal amigo, que no te he apoyado.

-¿Por qué diría eso?

-Porque quizá sea cierto, muchas veces noté que…

-Detente ahí, por favor- espetó Seung con media sonrisa, cerrando los ojos -Quizá haya momentos en los que me pierda y no tienen nada qué ver en eso. Ustedes más que nadie me han ayudado y sin saberlo, así que sólo tienen que estar ahí para mí, no necesito más, Yuu.– el nipón resopló asintiendo -Llevas años conociéndome como para saber que no hablo de mis problemas, creo que no deberías flaquear y desconocerme por las palabras de un hombre que sólo dijo aquello para lastimarte, quizá sin quererlo, pero lo hizo. No te enganches.

Yuuri suspiró, Seung siempre tenía la razón, había sido buena idea hablar con él, siempre sabía qué decir.

-Siempre sabes qué decir.

-No es que sepa hacerlo, sólo digo la verdad. Sabes que también digo cosas hirientes- Yuuri asintió repetidamente.

-Te necesito entero, saldremos por unos tragos en la noche, limítate a decirle a Yurio que te peleaste con Víktor por que estaban ebrios. No necesito que te desmorones de nuevo, aunque el pequeño tigre te dirá lo mismo que yo.

-Me lo dirá con un tono más tierno y con amor- se burló Yuuri.

-Bien, los veré en la tarde. Te amo- se despidió el coreano saliendo del consultorio del nipón con un nudo en la garganta.

Necesitaba a sus amigos fuertes.

Todos creían que él era el fuerte de la trinidad, pero no era así, ellos eran su apoyo, siempre lo fueron y si un pilar fallaba, todos lo harían. Odiaba ver a Yuuri en esa situación, situación que conocía muy bien y esperaba que el nipón no cayera en el profundo hoyo de la depresión.

Hablaría con Georgi, le pediría que hablara con él, una evaluación rápida a su caso. Necesitaba a su amigo, aunque si algo lo confortaba era Yuri, parecía que él estaba bien; pero todo lo haría después de responder su celular el cual sonaba insistente.

-¿Hola?

-Seung, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, papá.

Sus padres eran sus otros pilares y en quienes evitaba dejar caer cualquier problema, no merecían preocuparse por él, ya tenían bastante con sus propios problemas. Ellos lo habían hecho bien, ahora le tocaba a él hacer lo mismo con sus amigos, quienes la habían tenido más difícil.

\---------------------------------

-Te extrañamos en casa.

-Deberías decirle a Jean que me deje salir antes- sonrió Nishigori haciendo que Yuri rodara los ojos.

-Es más tu amigo que mío.

-Y por eso mismo me deja los peores casos- Yuri sonrió de lado alzándose de hombros -¿Hablaste con Yuko?

-Sabes que sí, ayer estuvo toda la tarde en mi casa, ella está bien, pero ¿Y tú?

-No puedo estar más feliz, Yuri- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo genuinamente.

-Se te nota pero ¿Cómo la ves a ella?

-Aterrada y confundida, aunque feliz. Sé que yo tengo la culpa de eso, no paré hasta convencerla de tener una familia, pero es que de verdad deseaba una familia.

-Y ella también, si no simplemente te hubiese dicho que no y ya ¿No crees?

-Eso creo.

-Ahora sólo te queda apoyarla y dejar de decirle que quieres gemelos, deja que todo fluya, ya la embarazaste.

-No me regañes- se quejó el pelinegro con media sonrisa.

-Los Altin pueden ser difíciles, pero se adaptan a los cambios, en tu caso, Yuko aceptó esto, así que sólo te queda cuidarla y dejar de fastidiarla, cumplirle sus antojos, caprichos y soportarla cuando tenga las hormonas a tope.

-Creo que no pensé en eso cuando la embaracé ¿Crees que haya retorno?- Yuri golpeó el brazo del pelinegro mientras este reía. -¿Te habló de sus miedos?- dijo unos segundos después, más serio.

-Sí, que tiene miedo de ser una mala madre y demás sinónimos.

-Estoy seguro que seremos buenos padres.

-Lo serán, te lo aseguro. Cuando Yuko vea a su bebé, se convencerá- afirmó el rubio haciendo sonreír al otro.

-Eso espero o saldrá corriendo del hospital dejándome con mi pequeño o pequeña, ojalá sean…

-No digas gemelos, por favor no sabes lo que dices, después no podrás diferenciarlos y les colocarás un reloj de diferente color a cada uno.

-Gracias al cielo tus hijos son mellizos o estoy seguro que eso te ocurriría- Yuri asintió seguro de que ese precisamente sería su caso -Oye, cambiando radicalmente de tema, te he visto con JJ.

-Somos amigos.

-Sí, es decir, desde hacía tiempo no lo veía salir de su oficina, ahora hasta come contigo- Yuri frunció el ceño, pero su sonrisa no desapareció. Nishigori se alzó de hombros -Como sea, supongo que le caes bastante bien. Me alegra que salga de su estupor, desde que Isabella le rompió el corazón no había sido el mismo- Yuri desvió la mirada, parecía que Jean había sufrido -Sigue haciendo lo que haces, parece hacerle bien.

-Pero no hago nada- Nishigori le sonrió y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-Tal vez mañana vaya a tu casa, extraño a tus demonios.

-Espero que tengas un dragón que te enloquezca.

-Ya tengo una en casa, con otro más sólo se completaría el séptimo círculo del infierno- bromeó el pelinegro antes de dejar a Yuri con una enorme sonrisa.

\---------------------------------

No había tenido una gastroenteritis, realmente había pedido esos días porque los necesitaba, los necesitaba para poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida.

Quizá necesitaba más días.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Guang, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría, algo que si bien se podía ocultar no debía.

Había sido estúpido y descuidado, un imbécil.

_¿Cómo lidiaría con ello?_

Era médico, sabía lo que sucedía y lo que sucedería.

Lloró, lloró por mucho tiempo y por muchos días, pero debía parar y asimilarlo. Vivir con ello aunque le costara aceptarlo. Tenía que salir adelante.

Resopló dejándose caer en su sofá tomándose el puente de la nariz. Ya era un hecho, se había hecho los suficientes estudios para confirmarlo y todos habían resultado con lo mismo.

Positivo.


	30. Capítulo 30

-Tengo algo que decirles.

-Voy a empezar a negarme a estas salidas, siempre terminan diciendo algo malo- se quejó Yuri.

Seung los había invitado a beber esa noche, necesitaba ponerlos al tanto de su situación. Yuuri se veía un poco mejor, Yuri había preguntado por su aspecto en cuanto lo vio y el nipón sólo se limitó a decirle que había peleado con Víktor. No más preguntas.

-Bien, suéltalo- dijo el nipón llevándose un puño de cacahuates a la boca.

-Me encontré con el esposo de Alex.

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos amigos al unísono.

-Lo que escucharon. Lo encontré afuera del hospital, casi me atropella con su lujoso auto deportivo- se burlaba el coreano ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Obviamente nada, Yuuri, si te refieres a Alex. Fue una extraña coincidencia, estaba saliendo de una consulta y no sabía cómo salir del estacionamiento.

-¿Y cómo es?- cuestionó Yuri con la mirada curiosa.

-Muy apuesto, joven y parece ser privilegiado. Dijo que es dueño de una empresa petrolera- sus amigos silbaron ante la ostentosidad del joven esposo de Alex Tremblay.

-Una extraña y macabra coincidencia ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto que lo es, Yuri, pero ¿Qué más da? No es como que sepa que me acosté con su esposo.

-Y las chicas sólo quieren divertirse- bromeó el nipón con una sonrisa ladina recibiendo una seña obscena del dedo medio de Seung.

-Bien, bien, niños, les tengo una mejor- dijo Yuri mirando a sus amigos alternadamente -Isabella Yang es la ex de Jean.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Su asistente?- preguntó Yuuri con sorpresa.

-Parece que le rompió el corazón.

-Vaya, qué tonta desperdiciar a un hombre así.

-Bueno, también me dijo que es bisexual, así que si no funcionó con ella puede haber un él.

-Yurio, tienes una ventaja.

-Cállate, katsudon- soltó el rubio sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Yo sólo digo que si no lo quieres tú, yo me lo llevo.

-Con esa cara lo dudo, mejor dinos ¿Qué sucedió con Víktor?- Yuuri rodó los ojos y resopló.

-Ya se los dije.

-No con detalles- insistió el rubio disfrazando su preocupación por su amigo con tratar de molestarlo.

-Nos embriagamos y comenzó a decir estupideces, que me amaba y lo de siempre. Me harté, lo quise callar y después vinieron los golpes.

-Pensé que lo querías.

-Sí, pero no de la manera que él quiere- Yuri torció el gesto y decidió no decir nada más, el nipón podía ser bastante obstinado, quizá en otra ocasión.

-¿Dormirás de nuevo con Alex?

-Creí que ya habíamos terminado conmigo- se quejó el coreano mirando a Yuri quien lo observó para después señalar con sus verdes ojos a su lado, a Yuuri. Seung entendió -No, no dormiré de nuevo con él, como les dije, no fue sexo o lujuria retenida, fue cerrar un ciclo.

-Quisiera cerrar ciclos de es manera.

-¿Con quién, Yuri? ¿Con Otabek?- el rubio rodó los ojos y negó.

-Esto se volverá demasiado aburrido si nos comenzamos a atacar unos a otros.

-Cierto- suspiró Yuuri levantando su copa y dándole un sorbo.

-De acuerdo, hablemos de cosas felices, como el hecho de que Guang está saliendo con Leo y comí con Phichit.

-Eso es un gran avance, cielo, te felicito- sonrió Yuuri haciendo sonrojar al coreano.

-No es nada, sólo comimos, pero es un avance ¿No? Parece que no le soy indiferente.

-A nadie le eres indiferente, Seung- dijo Yuri como si del clima se tratase.

-Bien, eso es una gran ventaja.

-¿Guang y Leo? ¿En serio?- preguntaba Yuuri bastante extrañado.

-Sí, lo mismo pensé cuando me dijo que era a él a quien deseaba darle celos, pero ¿Qué te digo? Amor es amor.

-Leo es muy sexy- musitó Yuri con una sonrisa.

-Lo es, aunque prefiero a Guang, es tan… bueno- y Yuuri tenía razón, Guang era uno de los médicos más gentiles en el hospital.

-Guang tiene un hermano menor, lo conocí el otro día, su nombre es Lian. Aún es un muchacho, pero es apuesto.

Recordó Seung el encuentro con el menor de los castaños, era apuesto a su manera, una belleza exótica casi salvaje, sin la apasionada y elegante de Guang, pero había algo en su mirada chispeante y divertida que lo hacía especial.

-¿Te vas a tirar al hermano?

-No, Yuuri, por dios, sólo decía que tiene un hermano, nadie lo sabía. Idiota.

-Así como nadie sabe que tú tienes un hermano menor y que Yuuri es hijo único.

-De mí lo saben, Yurio, mi narcisismo lo delata- soltó el nipón fingiendo arrogancia. De verdad necesitaba esa salida, lo malo sería al llegar a su casa y sentirse de nuevo como la mierda que era.

\---------------------------------

-Sí sabes que aún es de tamaño de un frijol ¿Verdad?- Nishigori sonrió negando para besar por enésima vez el plano vientre de Yuko.

-Es el frijol más bello del planeta, eso sí lo sé- Yuko negó alejándose del nipón para poder levantarse del sofá e ir a la cocina por galletas saladas, sentía nauseas y esas crocantes le ayudaban. -¿Cuándo les diremos a todos?- gritó Nishigori desde el sofá.

-La ginecóloga me dijo que los primeros tres meses son los más delicados y cruciales, entonces esperaremos después de los tres meses.

-Bien, haremos una fiesta.

-No, nada de fiestas- negó la joven llegando hasta su esposo con un paquete de galletas saladas y un bote de helado.

-Anda, al menos cuando revelemos el género del bebé- la castaña torció el gesto pero al final asintió sentándose ruidosamente junto a su esposo, quien rodeó su cintura de con sus fuertes brazos. -Gracias.

-Sólo si prometes no hacer esa ridiculez de no saber el género del bebé. Lo sabremos, sabes que odio las sorpresas.

-Nuestro bebé lo fue.

-Excepto esta, entonces- acalaró la joven llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Eres tan adorable, me dan ganas de embarazarte de nuevo- suspiró el nipón contra el tibio cuello de la joven besándolo en el proceso.

-Mejor deberías enmicarte el pene- Takeshi negó contra el estilizado cuello succionando un poco la piel probada.

-¿Te molestaría si intento que Yuri salga con alguien?- dijo contra la cálida piel de Yuko, quien frunció el seño alejándose de su esposo para sonreírle.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yuri necesita a alguien en su vida y claramente no es mi hermano, si es lo que te detiene- soltó besando los labios de su esposo -¿A quién tienes en mente?- Takeshi sonrió de lado para después besarla.

\---------------------------------

Si algo los unía además de su mutuo amor, era el buen sexo que los había convencido desde el incio de su idilio y algo que no pensaban dejar atrás ahora con su reciente y formal relación.

-¿Me quieres?- musitó Leo colocando uno de sus brazos sobre el abdomen de Guang, acariciándolo letamente, rozando con sus dedos la sensible pelvis.

-Sí y mucho- sonrió Guang lamiendo su labio inferior con lujuria, el castaño besó su cuello, lento, de manera sensual, bajando hasta su clavícula y regresando hasta detrás de la oreja. Su mano se movía en círculos sobre el vientre del chino haciendo que este comenzara a lanzar pesados suspiros.

La boca del latino se movía sobre la blanquecina piel mientras sus manos habían empezado a hurgar por debajo de la playera del chino, sintiendo sus abdominales, delineándolos. Guang supo que no se detendría, suspiró y se dejó hacer, hacía un par de días que no lo sentía.

-Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada sucio, sólo hemos hecho el amor- dijo Guang contra los labios de su novio, quien esbozó una sonrisa ladina tomándolo por la cintura para dejarlo debajo de él.

-¿Así que lo quieres sucio? Pídelo.

-Leo de la Iglesia, quiero que me folles tan duro y sucio que mañana en el trabajo aún pueda sentirte dentro- el latino lanzó una risa ahogada para después besar los labios de su pareja con devoción, introduciendo su lengua en aquella húmeda y cálida cavidad.

-¿Mañana? La sentirás por días- finalizó antes de atacar los tersos labios con un éxotico sabor por la comida ingerida durante la tarde.

Sus manos viajaron por el pecho de su amante, quitando los botones de la camisa que ahora le estorbaba, Guang llevó sus manos hasta la ancha espalda del latino.

-¿Sabes qué? Si queremos hacer esto mejor vamos a la cama, no quiero romper otro sofá- Guang asintió riendo recordando aquel incidente. Leo se levantó para después tomar de la mano al chino y guiarlo hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, lo empujó contra la cama sin ninguna delicadeza.

-No voy a lastimarte esta vez Guang, lo dejaremos para otro día, tengo muchas ganas de follarte y no creo aguanta con sólo verte de rodillas.

-Sería increíbe ver eso- soltó el de cabellos cobrizos enderezándose para poder quitarse la camisa y tomar al otro por la cadera para acercarlo.

-Pero eso no significa que tu trasero quede inmune- Guang sonrió de una manera perversa al escucharlo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero follarme esa ladina boca tuya y después… ya lo verás- y Guang sabía muy bien a qué se refería, con sólo escuchar aquello su entrepierna dio un respingo. Se colocó a la orilla de la cama para tomar el pantalón del mayor y comenzar a abrirlo.

-¿Y qué esperas?- musitó una vez que la pretina cedió mirándolo con sensualidad mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

El pene de Leo se mostraba erecto, era imposible que no fuese así teniendo a Guang de frente luciendo tan sensual. Le gustaba tanto que con una una sola mirada del chino se excitaba, había creído que era una etapa, pero no era así. Desde que habían quedado con ese extraño acuerdo habían follado 24/7 desde entonces, literalmente, había creído tristemente que con el tiempo eso pasaría de lado y Guang se aburriría, que quizá sólo follarían una vez a día y después a la semana.

Se equivocó. Claro que lo hizo.

Todo mejoró, desde que eran una pareja formal había días que no salían de la cama y es que, por todos los dioses, Guang era demasiado apuesto.

Quería embarazarlo. Era una idea terrible, pero muy en su interior sabía que era para poseerlo de otra manera, marcarlo como suyo y que llevara algo dentro que le pertenecía, así como su alma.

Posesivo siempre había sido, de closet, demostrándolo sólo saliendo con Michele y provocándole celos a su querido chino haciendo que volviera a él. Ahora lo hacía con salidas a cenar cada tercer día presumiéndole al mundo el hombre que llevaba a su lado, haciéndole el amor o follándoselo al menos una vez al día, eso no podía faltar.

Y quería embarazarlo en su desquiciado deseo de poseer a su amante, irónicas palabras, pero no eran suficientes, no para Leo. Amaba a Guang con todo su ser, más de lo que quisiera y más de lo que podía, lo necesitaba y lo deseaba, siempre lo hizo.

Pero era obvio que no era el único.

Mientras Guang se llevaba su erección a la boca pensaba que estaba igual que él, sino no aceptaría nada de sus atenciones. Siempre estaba dispuesto a salir, a follar, a hacerlo feliz; siempre ahí, brindándole el mejor sexo que había tenido. Sucio, lento, salvaje, despacio, sado, con velas aromáticas… como fuese pero siempre con amor. Porque si algo tenía Guang en la mirada era lujuria, pero también había amor y devoción.

La lengua del chino delineaba sus testículos haciéndolo sisear y tomar el cabello de su novio, esperaba en verdad que aquella palabra cambiace por algo mucho más formal, mucho más eterno.

Pensar en Guang lo excitaba, pensar que tenía a un Adonis de rodillas lamiéndole la entrepierna sólo hacía que esta saltara dentro de la cálida cavidad del otro, quien ahogó una risa mandando deliciosas vibraciones por toda la extensión del latino para después sacarla de su boca con un húmedo sonido obseno.

-¿En qué piensas? ¿En alguien más?

-Si pensara en alguien más, mi amor, esto no estaría así- dijo tomando su erección apretándola causándose placer y soltando un leve gemido. La llevó hasta el rostro del otro comenzando a restregarla.

-Dime en qué piensas y continuaré- soltó el chino sonriendo de lado sintiendo la suave piel del glande su amante pasear por su rostro. El mayor delineó los suaves labios de Guang con una sonrisa.

-Pienso en lo mucho que te amo, tanto que casi duele- Guang suspiró con seriedad para llevar una de sus manos a su pantalón y liberar su erección.

-A ti te excitan las palabras sucias y a mí que me digas que me ames- musitó el cobrizo comenzando a acariciar su erección.

-En ese caso… te amo, Guang, eres lo más importante en mi vida- siseaba el latino ya que su amante había tomado su pene de nuevo en su boca mientras se masturbaba.

Y así era, había descubierto que Guang se volvía loco cada que le decía que lo amaba, el de China había desarrollado una extraña fascinación y excitación cada que se lo decía dentro de la habitación, podía correrse con unos cuantos _te amo._

La mano libre del menor fue hasta el perineo, delineándolo haciendo que el mayor tomara su cabello con fuerza y apurara la felación. Un dedo comenzaba a colarse en el interior de Leo lentamente, embadurnado de la saliva que dejaba escapar.

-Abre la boca, amor- soltó tomando las mejillas del chino -Voy a follar esa sucia boquita tuya- Guang asintió abriendo su boca aumenta los movimentos de su mano.

Leo tomó el rostro de su novio para comenzar a introducir su pene, primero con lentitud, sacándolo y metiéndolo apenas sintiendo los labios y las mucosas del otro. Poco a poco quedándose más tiempo en su interior, dejando que Guang lo abrazara con su lengua, moviéndola sobre su glande.

Ambos gemían, sabían lo que vendría y disfrutaban lo que tenían ahora, el chino se masturbaba con furia mientras Leo se movía contra su boca cada vez más rápido. De pronto, el latino tomó su larga y gruesa erección para meterla por completo en la dispuesta garganta de su pareja para sacarla con la misma velocidad. Guang hizo una ligera arcada, podían tener años juntos, pero eso no disminuía el tamaño del castaño, sus ojos llorosos miraron a su amante pidiéndole más, que lo hiciera de nuevo, amaba aquello aunque mañana tuviese un ardor terrible de garganta.

El castaño comenzó a embestir la tibia garganta, introduciendo toda su extensión con fuerza y sacándola haciendo que el rostro del Guang se enrojeciera, así como sus labios. Se había dejado de tocar, estaba concentrado en tratar de no ahogarse, estaba excitado, pero si se corría ya no podría tener las fuerzas para soportar a su novio.

Aguantó hasta que el latino se corrió en su cara con un gruñido casi animal arrojando su escencia por todo su rostro, sacó la lengua para probar aquello provocándole gemidos al castaño.

Leo seguía erecto, jadeó mirando el rostro de su pareja bañado en semen y lo único que deseó fue poseerlo. Así que lo tomó con fuerza para levantarlo, despojarlo de su pantalón, ropa interior y dejarlo en la cama, sobre sus palmas y rodillas.

-Ahora… el factor sorpresa- suspiró el latino colocando sus manos sobre las duras nalgas del chino, abriéndolas, exponiéndolo -Quiero que te comas mi lengua- Guang jadeó dejando caer su rostro sobre la cama inclinando aún más su cadera y abriéndose para el rubio.

El latino estrujó los hermosos glúteos de su novio, amaba esa parte del cuerpo de Guang, eran perfectas. Soltó una nalgada haciendo jadear al otro, el rojo se veía bien en su piel, lo sabía muy bien, pero se contendría, no debía lastimarlo como acostumbraban en algunas ocasiones.

Por ello llevó su boca a besar esas deliciosas protuberancias, las acariciaba con delicadeza y después lamía, comenzó a morderlas con suavidad convirtiendo a Guang en una sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos. Quería más de eso, sabía que el menor podía gemir aún más.

Su boca viajó hacia la rugosa entrada, la besó dejando salir un fuerte sonido haciendo reír al cobrizo entre jadeos, su lengua delineó el sitio de su perdición, mientras Guang se arqueaba al sentirlo. Pronto continuó con aquello, dando lengüetazos y besando alternadamente, mientras una de sus manos estrujaba las fuertes nalgas y la otra fue hasta la olvidada erección para comenzar a estimularla.

En tan pocos minutos, Guang se sentía sobreestimulado, su pareja estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble y no tardaría en correrse; su boca mordía el edredón ante todo lo que sentía, el rostro hunidido de Leo lo desquiciaba y este lo sabía.

Decidió que era momento de introducir su lengua y así lo hizo, provocando un gruñido gutural en el chino, lo haría venirse sin estimular su próstata o su pene, así que dejó la erección de su amante.

-No te toques o te dejaré así- susurró inclinándose sobre la espalda del otro. Guang sólo asintió rápidamente, sabía que hablaba en serio, ya se lo había hecho, dejándolo frustado y adolorido, provocando peleas que sólo terminaban en sexo.

Bajó de nuevo hasta el trasero de Guang para continuar con lo suyo, aquello que ya lo tenía excitado, llevó una de sus manos hasta su pene para mastubarse, tenía que estar preparado para cuando el otro entrara.

Su lengua llegó hasta donde podía, penetraba la caliente cavidad para después rozarla con sus dientes, enloqueciendo al chino. Abría más las turgentes nalgas para tener más espacio penetrándolo, incluso introduciendo un dedo que lo ayudase con aquella faena.

De pronto sintió como las paredes apresaban su lengua y Guang se arqueba con un grito sollozante, se había corrido.

El menor perdió la noción de lo que sucedía, de pronto se vio contra el colchón pidiéndole a su pareja que fuera despacio, pero sólo escuchó algo como “Lo querías duro ¿No?” y lo embistió con fuerza.

Lo clavó contra el colchón, después lo giró para poder comerse a besos y por último lo montó, su posición preferida. Montándolo, arriba abajo, atrás adelante, su caballo preferido; tomándose el pelo con locura, acariciando los muslos de su amante quien clavaba sus manos en su cadera y muslos, ayudándolo con la penetración. Llevándolo hasta su pecho cuando quería acelerar aquello y soltándolo para darle de nuevo las riendas.

Se corrieron en un grito, Guang dejándose caer sobre el castaño mientras este lo abrazaba hundiendo su rostro en el suave cabello. Respiraron entrecortadamente unos minutos, sin decirse nada, después, se miraron y se soltaron a reír.

\---------------------------------

-Creo que comienzo a disfrutar estas salidas.

-Citas, amor- corrigió Leo sentándose frente a Guang en aquel elegante restaurante.

Les había dado hambre después de tan salvaje encuentro, una ducha y después decidieron salir a cenar y después regresar para probar su resistencia.

-Cierto, ahora son citas- sonrió el chino tomando la mano de su pareja -No creí que las cosas románticas te gustaran- soltó mirando a su alrededor, parecía que el latino mejoraba cada cita.

-Soy un cursi de lo peor.

-Bueno, somos dos, cielo.

Leo le sonrió, estaba acostumbrándose perfectamente bien a esas muestras de afecto, casi excesivas cuando estaban a solas, amaba a ese hombre y no le molestaba demostrárselo.

Tomó el menú para comenzar a elegir su comida pero algo más llamó su atención, su mirada se desvió por detrás de Guang, en una cabellera castaña con un corte inconfundible, pero ese no era el problema, el verdadero problema radicaba en que no iba solo.

Otabek iba acompañado de alguien que conocía muy bien.

Guang notó que su pareja parecía ausente, mirando hacía otro lado, frunció el ceño girándose para saber qué había robado la atención de su novio y ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.

Otabek Altin acababa de llegar al restaurante acompañado de Lian, su hermano menor.


	31. Capítulo 31

-¡Tú, maldito imbécil!- gritó Guang llegando hasta Otabek descargando su puño contra el rostro del castaño. -¡Es sólo un muchacho! ¡Voy a matarte, desgraciado!

-¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre?!- soltó Otabek quitándose al castaño de encima arreglando su traje algo maltratado, bufando.

-Hablo de Lian, maldito idiota ¡¿Te aprovechaste de él?!

-Yo no me aproveché de nadie, Guang, mejor pregúntale a tu hermano quién le rogaba a quién- y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Pronto aquello se convirtió en una locura con ambos hombres golpeándose ante la mirada atónita de los demás, quienes trataban de separarlos, Leo tomaba a Guang y Chris al kazajo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Basta!- gritó Seung llegando hasta ellos colocándose entre ambos tomando a Otabek de los hombros, mirándolo con angustia y los ojos humedecidos. -¡Es Yuri! llegó a urgencias, él… tuvo un accidente.

**_UN DIA ANTES_ **

-Vámonos, Leo.

-Pero tardamos un mes en que nos dieran la reservación.

-Y yo lo arruinaré si me quedo un segundo más viendo a Lian junto a Otabek, vámonos- dijo el chino levantándose de su asiento. Leo torció el gesto, resopló y se levantó siguiendo a su pareja, no quería que hiciera una escena.

-¿Por qué crees que estaban ahí?- preguntó Leo una vez que estuvieron en el auto. Guang lucía bastante molesto, aunque también muy confundido.

-No lo sé, él no…- el castaño se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando -A menos que tenga algo que ver con Tidian.

Leo lo miró unos segundos permitiéndose desviar la vista del camino, frunció el ceño, pero después pareció comprender aquello.

-Quizá Lian está abogando por Tidian, seguro quiere volver con Otabek.

-Aunque no tiene sentido que lo haya citado en un restaurante tan lujoso- bufó Guang molesto.

-Tal vez quería ser formal, no lo sé, deberías preguntarle a tu hermano en lugar de hacer conjeturas.

Guang asintió resoplando, conocía a Lian, era bastante inquieto y siempre le habían gustado los hombres mayores, algo que le había provocado bastantes jaquecas, esperaba que en esta ocasión fuese diferente o en serio su hermano menor estaría en problemas.

\---------------------------------

-Y, recuérdame ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer la tarea de tus hijos?

-Porque es el proyecto final para pasar de año- respondió Yuri pintando una de las partes de la maqueta.

-Pero ¿En mi casa?- se quejó Seung con una mueca mientras igualmente pintaba.

-Porque en la mía todo esto corre peligro con mis hijos cerca, parece que no los conocieras.

-Deberías dejar que hicieran sus trabajos solos- agregó Yuuri llegando hasta ellos con unas sodas de dieta.

-Soy perfeccionista, lo siento.

-¿No se supone que ese soy yo?- indagó el coreano torciendo el gesto. Lo cierto era que no le molestaba tener a sus amigos ahí y mucho menos haciendo la tarea de los mellizos, es sólo que le gustaba molestar al rubio -¿Sodas, Yuuri? No, no puedo seguir haciendo esto sobrio.

-Beban ustedes, yo lo dejaré por un tiempo, creo que empiezo a engordar- dijo el nipón bebiendo un poco de soda.

-Toda ese sustituto azúcar acabará con tus dientes- dijo Seung señalando la botella de Yuuri quien se alzó de hombros, pero se levantó para poder ir por vino. -No recuerdo que como proyecto final me dejaran hacer un castillo feudal.

-Dos en nuestro caso- se quejó el rubio.

-Y luego dos, son mellizos, que entreguen uno y que se lo preste al otro.

-Si fueran mis hijos- interrumpió Yuuri -Mejor le pagaba a otro padre de familia para que se los hiciera.

-Si fueran tus hijos, katsudon, se los harías de basura, literalmente- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-Sería de materiales reciclados, amigable con el medio ambiente- se denfendió el nipón haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Y así entre bromas, vino y risas, adelantaron algo del proyecto de los mellizos, aunque ahora estaban algo ebrios, al menos Seung y Yuri.

-Será mejor que me quede en tu casa, no puedo manejar así- dijo el rubio sintiéndose algo mareado, no estaba completamente ebrio, pero no quería arriesgarse. Por suerte, esa noche Otabek tenía a los mellizos a su cargo.

-Creo que ya no estamos para seguir bebiendo como adolescentes- se quejó el coreano dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Eso es lo peor, que no lo hicieron- sonrió Yuuri mostrándoles la segunda botella de vino que no se habían terminado.

-Era vino barato- se defendió el rubio recostando su cabeza en las piernas del coreano quien enseguida golpeó su brazo.

-Barato tu trasero.

-Confirmo eso- dijo Yuuri recibiendo un almohadazo por parte del ruso -Ya que el gatito se queda, yo también.

-Genial, pijamada- se emocionó Yuri levantándose para ir por más vino.

-Yurio, mañana tú sí trabajas.

-Yo también, pero más tarde- sonrió el coreano dejando su lugar para alcanzar a Yuri en su cocina y tomar un par de bocadillos y quitándole el vino para suplantarlo por sodas haciendo que el otro le hiciera un puchero.

-Aburrido.

\---------------------------------

-¿Qué hacías con Otabek Altin?

-¡Guang!- gritó Lian en cuanto entró a su casa y escuchó a su hermano en la sala de estar. Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de ir a su encuentro.

-Te vi en el restaurante con él, Lian y será mejor que no me mientas porque sabré la verdad tarde o temprano y será peor para ti- Guang suspiró -¿Qué te traes con Otabek?

-Bien, supongo que no tiene caso mentirte, como dices, así que te lo diré- dijo el castaño menor acercándose a su hermano y sentándose en uno de los sofás. Pareció limpiarse las palmas de sus manos en sus muslos, estaba sudando -Estoy saliendo con él.

El rostro de Guang se descompuso, pasando de la confusión a la ira, frunció el ceño levantándose de su lugar para estrujar su cabello con ambas manos.

-Es mi jefe.

-Sí, no lo supe hasta que te fui a visitar aquel día y lo vi, de verdad no lo sabía hermano yo…

-¡Estuvo saliendo con Phichit! Lo botó igual que a una basura y ¿Ahora tú? ¡Tiene hijos, Lian!- gritaba Guang mirando a su hermano menor con la furia reflejada en sus ojos y voz. El menor pasó saliva audiblemente mientras lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Qué… dices?

-Pero claro que no lo sabías, ese imbécil es un cretino, Lian, jugó con mi mejor amigo y con todo el hospital a pesar de ser padre.

-…no, no lo sabía, Guang yo…

-Olvídalo, Lian, eres sólo un inocente más que cae en su asqueroso juego- Lian respiraba entrecortadamente, más que molestia parecía sentir consternación -Sube a tu habitación.

Lian desapareció enseguida sin decir nada, Guang no lo miró, se paseaba por la sala de estar completamente furioso. Su hermano era demasiado distraído y muy confiado de los demás, inocente hasta cierto punto y ahora aquello le provocaba un problema. Pero no lo dejaría así, no cuando Otabek se había aprovechado de ello para embaucarlo, por suerte sólo estaría esa semana y después regresaría a la universidad para no saber más de Altin, a quien en ese momento deseaba romperle el rostro.

\---------------------------------

Por la mañana, Seung se levataba con algo de resaca. Vaya que ya no era un adolescente para beber de esa manera.

Fue hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y quitarse la desagradable sensación de deshidratación de la garganta, caminó aún algo adormilado sintiendo el frío en sus plantas desnudas. Había dormido con sus amigos y el nipón aún seguía en la cama. Gracias al cielo tenía una cama enorme en donde cabían los tres.

Regresó a la habitación con un vaso para su amigo, quien lo vio entrar con una sonrisa, se enderezó para recibirlo y darle un gran sorbo.

-Sería hermoso despertar así cada día- el coreano le dedicó una seña con el dedo medio comenzando a buscar su ropa de ese día -¿A qué hora se fue Yuri?

-Hace apenas como cuarenta minutos, le presté mi auto y regresé a la cama.

-Ya debe estar en el hospital.

-Seguro, deberíamos hablarle y cantarle en altavoz “Girls just wanna have fun”- Yuuri sonrió negando. Sabía que Yuri odiaba esa canción gracias a una borrachera que los tres tuvieron antes de ser los adultos responsables de ahora. Claro.

-Buena idea- sonrió mientras Seung tomaba su celular, estaba por llamar al rubio cuando entró una llamada.

-¿Si?... Él habla- Yuuri miraba a su amigo a quien poco a poco descomponía el rostro hasta que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su voz parecía temblar mientras respondía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?- Seung siguió aceptando algunas indicaciones yendo hasta su armario sacando ropa rápidamente. -¡Seung!- el coreano lo miró unos segundos para después cortar la llamada no sin antes decir que estaba saliendo de su casa.

-Era mi aseguradora, parece que… el auto tuvo un accidente- el nipón se lavantó enseguida de la cama para ir en busca de su ropa y salir de ahí. Yuri había tenido un accidente.

\---------------------------------

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Basta!- gritó Seung llegando hasta ellos colocándose entre ambos tomando a Otabek de los hombros, mirándolo con angustia y los ojos humedecidos. -¡Es Yuri! llegó a urgencias, él… tuvo un accidente._

En cuanto Seung y Yuuri llegaron a la escena lo que vieron los dejó sin habla.

El auto de Seung estaba completamente volcado a un lado de una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad, ahora rodeado por los elementos de vialidad, tránsito, ambulancias y policías.

Se habían llevado a Yuri al hospital San Pettersburgo, estaba rumbo a este en una de las ambulancias. Yuuri enseguida los siguió en su auto dejando a Seung con la aseguradora para ver lo de su auto, aunque era lo que menos le importaba. Se encargó de llamar a Mari para que fuese por los niños a la escuela, el nipón se quedaría con el rubio y le avisaría cualquier cosa en lo que él arreglaba todo aquello.

Yuuri llegó al hospital entrando a urgencias en donde estaba siendo ingresado Yuri, y _diablos_ , en verdad necesitaba a Víktor, aunque Schiller, su reemplazo, era bueno. Corrió viendo como este recibía la camilla donde llevaban al rubio, se acercó lo más que pudo viendo a su amigo y sintiendo un enorme hueco en el estómago al igual que un nudo en la garganta.

-Yuri- susurró viendo el rostro magullado de su amigo cubierto de sangre en algunas zonas.

-Doctor Katsuki, necesito que se aparte para poder atender a mi paciente- dijo Schiller. Yuuri asintió con los ojos enjugados en lágrimas.

-No me iré, estaré cerca para saber qué es lo que le sucedió a mi amigo- Schiller asintió. El nipón entendía que no podía ayudar, los médicos tenían prohibido intervenir en alguna acción médica para con su familiar, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar el diagnóstico y el tratamiento.

\---------------------------------

Otabek miró a Seung con la respiración entrecortada, una por la reciente pelea con el castaño y la otra razón por la noticia que el coreano le daba.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-Te lo explicaré todo, está en urgencias- soltó Seung girándose para ir hasta la sala de Urgencias. Otabek estaba por seguirlo, pero se giró para mirar a Guang, quien parecía confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Estás despedido.

-No te preocupes por eso, Otabek, acabo de renunciar- espetó el castaño con una mueca siendo detenido por Leo antes de que se le fuera a los golpes de nuevo.

El kazajo siguió al coreano dejando a los demás sin saber qué hacer, algunos se quedaron a esperar alguna explicación por parte del castaño y otros fueron tras de Seung para saber qué ocurría con Yuri Plisetsky.

-Esto es entre Guang y Otabek, váyanse- los corrió Leo ya que le castaño parecía no poder ni hablar. Una vez que los entrometidos se fueron, quedaron a solas. -Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por lo que sientes por tu hermano.

-Apenas y es mayor de edad Leo, Otabek se aprovechó de su actitud tan despreocupada, pero en algo tuvo razón, no lo obligó- dijo el de China sabiendo que los dos tenían la culpa de todo aquello, pero eso no significaba que le molestara menos, es más, ahora sentía más enojo hacía su hermano menor.

-Salgamos de aquí- sugirió el latino tomando a su pareja de la mano, no lucía tan lastimado, se habían soltado sólo un par de golpes antes de que Seung llegara, aunque estaba seguro que mañana tendría algunos moratones.

Salieron del hospital rumbo a la casa de Leo, aunque enseguida se desvió ya que pensó que Guang necesitaba hablar y desahogarse con alguien, quien mejor que Phichit.

-¿Guang?- dijo el moreno en cuanto vio a su amigo en la puerta de su casa.

Era el día libre del tailandés, tenía planeado visitar a su amigo y hablarle de aquello que estaba atormentándole, pero verlo tocando su puerta junto a Leo y viéndose de esa manera había cambiado sus planes.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Phichit asintió haciéndose a un lado enseguida.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Leo alzó una de sus cejas torciendo el gesto demostrando algo de incomodidad.

-Otabek está saliendo con Lian- dijo el chino dejándose caer ruidosamente en el sofá de su amigo mientras Leo iba a la cocina por guisantes congelados.

Phichit se vio sorprendido y después molesto, aunque no podía permitirse tener tantos sentimientos dentro, ya tenía bastante con lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Le preguntaste a Lian?

-Sí, lo confirmó. Otabek está jugando con él como lo ha hecho con todos, es sólo un muchacho, Phichit.

-Uno que sabía lo que hacía, Guang- soltó Phichit recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su amigo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Es obvio que estoy molesto, pero no me sorprende, Guang, el que Otabek haya saliendo conmigo y ahora con tu hermano menor. Pero él no es tonto, sabía lo que hacía, quizá no con qué clase de persona se metía, pero sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Es un muchacho no un niño.

Y era cierto, parecía que ya nada de lo que Otabek hiciera le sorprendía, ni siquiera el salir con el hermano de su mejor amigo. Leo llegó en ese momento colocando la bolsa de guisantes en la mejilla izquierda de su pareja.

-Lo golpeé y después me despidió, fue lo mejor, no podía seguir viéndole la cara después de dañar a las personas que más quiero.

-Todos saben la clase de hombre que Otabek es, si es que es un hombre- agregó Leo -Aunque sí me sorprendió lo que hizo, no respeta a nada ni nadie- Phichit se alzó de hombros levantándose para poder tomar un par de cervezas, mientras, Leo y Guang se miraron sin comprender la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Sucede algo, Phi?- preguntó Leo en cuanto recibió su cerveza, el moreno frunció el ceño para después soltar una risa ahogada negando.

-No, claro que no- la pareja se miró unos segundos sin creerle, pero decidieron no indagar. Algo sucedía con Phichit, ese león que siempre saltaba estaba agazapado, igual que un roedor y no era una buena señal.

-Debo irme, amor, tengo… cosas que hacer- soltó de pronto el latino levantándose. Guang lo miró extrañado, pero después comprendió que quizá quería que los amigos hablaran a solas.

-Claro, cielo, te veo en mi casa.

-Nos vemos, Phichit, cuídate- se despidió del tailandés, quien le sonrió a medias asintiendo. Una vez a solas, Guang miró a su amigo de manera intensa.

-¿Quieres decirme qué te sucede?

-¿Sigues con eso? No pasa nada, Guang- espetó el moreno dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿No? Porque acabo de contarte que tu ex comenzó a salir con mi hermano menor y no te inmutaste- Phichit desvió la mirada hacia un lado -Te conozco, eres más impulsivo que yo y verte de esta manera me preocupa.

El menor no respondió, resopló llevándose la botella a los labios e ignorando a Guang, o eso creía el mayor porque en realidad lo que ocurría era un debate en su cabeza de cómo decirle lo que ocurría.

-Phichit, sé que seguro lo de Otabek ya no te afecta pero…

-Tengo VIH- Guang calló de pronto, no dijo nada más, miró a su amigo seguro de que había entendido mal lo que había dicho o al menos eso quería creer.

-¿Qué?


	32. Capítulo 32

Yuuri se encontraba en la sala de espera cuando Seung llegó junto a Otabek, lucían muy abatidos, él en cambio estaba más sereno, no tranquilo, pero sereno.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Yuri? ¿Qué…?

-Tranquilízate, Otabek, él está bien- dijo el nipón para después mirar a Seung quien parecía bastante preocupado. -Yurio, está bien.

-¿Dónde está?- de pronto Yuuri miró por detrás de los recién llegados, quienes se giraron para observar a cierto doctor de cabellera castaña.

-Schiller ¿Cómo está Yuri?

-Él parece estable, jefe, tiene una fractura en el pómulo derecho provocada por la bolsa de aire, una fractura en húmero, algunos rasguños y hematomas. Ahora mismo está en cirugía con el maxilofacial y con Christophe- Otabek y Seung parecieron soltar el aire retenido suspirando aliviados.

-Subiré a la cirugía para supervisarla- soltó Otabek apurado, Seung y Yuuri asintieron. No era lo ideal, pero era el jefe y bastante necio, dos atributos que les prohibía meterse con él en ese tipo de casos.

En cuanto Otabek desapareció, Schiller volvió al área de urgencias mientras los amigos se sentaban. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, asimilando todo aquello que parecía haber sucedido a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Qué te dijeron los de la aseguradora?

-Le harán un examen a fondo a mi auto para saber qué sucedió- dijo Seung con el ceño fruncido -Les expliqué que Yuri no estaba ebrio, que él sabe manejar muy bien. Los de tránsito me dijeron que ningún otro auto resultó dañado, parece que Yuri desvió mi auto y se estampó contra un poste de luz.

-¿Ningún auto? ¿Pero cómo…?

-Eso mismo pregunté- interrumpió el coreano -¿Cómo es que había sucedido aquello? Según testigos, nadie se le atravesó para desviarlo, sólo giró el auto y se estampó contra el poste.

-Vaya ¿Qué es lo que pudo haberle pasado?

-No lo sé, en unos días lo sabremos, ahora al menos sabemos que está estable.

-Sí, aunque no estaré demasiado tranquilo hasta que salga de cirugía- Seung asintió apoyando a su amigo.

-Supongo que deberíamos avisarle a Jean, es su jefe y se preguntará porqué no ha llegado a su turno.

Seung lo pensó unos segundos antes de buscar el nombre de Jean Leroy en sus contactos, por su parte, Yuuri ya le había avisado a los padres del rubio, quienes enseguida compraron los boletos de avión. Ahora les quedaba esperar a Mari y a los niños para darles la noticia.

-¿Quieres que le avise a Vítkor?

-Por favor- dijo Yuuri sintiendo de pronto un ligero vuelco en el estómago. Hacía semanas que no sabía nada del ruso, seguramente hoy se verían y no sabía cómo es que resultaría aquello, aunque era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

\---------------------------------

Era noche, la ciudad brillaba por encima de los cientos de autos que se movían a gran velocidad, lugares repletos de personas que sonreían y comían felices.

Michele esperaba a su cita.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos que había conocido en Grindr hacía unas semanas, llevaban ese mismo tiempo hablando y hasta ahora se conocerían en persona. Debía aceptar que estaba emocionado, Leo lo había convencido de aquello, de probar nuevas cosas, nuevas personas para así dejar de revolcarse en su miseria causada por cierto checo.

Estaba esperando en una mesa dentro de un bar, le gustaba ese lugar, era tranquilo, amplio y la música era buena al igual que la comida, por eso le había sugerido ese lugar.

Le dio un sorbo a su daiquiri de manzana mirando a su alrededor buscando el rostro de la persona que sólo conocía en fotografías. Y lo encontró.

Sonrió hacia el hombre que se acercaba a él con el rostro sereno, en verdad que las fotografías no le hacían justicia. Ese andar elegante que lo hacía parecer un ser etéreo, con esas piernas estilizadas enfundadas en aquél ajustado pantalón, el blazer blanco que llevaba lo hacía resaltar sus rasgos que conforme más se acercaba notaba que eran bellos, casi perfectos. La edad ahí estaba, pero sólo para hacerlo lucir más apuesto.

-Hola, Michele- saludó el recién llagado con una ligera sonrisa. Michele se levantó de su asiento para saludar a su invitado, quien se acercó para besar su mejilla dejándolo algo descolocado y sonrojado.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Molesto, el tráfico está de locos, perdona la tardanza.

-Descuida, no llevo tanto tiempo esperando- el otro lo miró con media sonrisa, casi como si lo escaneara. Michele hizo lo mismo, apreciando aquellos ojos que lo estudiaban debajo de unos simples lentes casi imperceptibles con su cabello pulcramente peinado y aquellos labios finos que parecían no ir más allá de la leve sonrisa que le dedicaba. -¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-No me quejo- en ese momento llegó el mesero para dejarle una carta -¿Y tú? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo sin mirar a Michele, sólo leyendo la carta.

-Claro, te lo dije antes.

-En las fotografías todo es diferente, en persona me veo más viejo que tú.

-Lo eres- afirmó Michele con una sonrisa haciendo que el otro asintiera rodando los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Eso es verdad, pero henos aquí.

\---------------------------------

-Te lo juro, aquella vez nadie me vio, así que salté por la ventana dejando a mi hermano dentro, creo que lo castigaron todo el mes.

Emil reía ante aquello.

Estaba en una cita con una chica que había conocido en la fila del supermercado hacía unos días. Era hermosa, demasiado, aunque le recordaba demasiado a una persona en la que no quería pensar, no en esos momentos, principalmente por el característico color de sus ojos.

-Debió odiarte por días.

-Meses- dijo el otro sonriendo -¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu familia?

-Mis padres son de Praga, ahí nací y pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia, después se separaron. Uno se quedó en Praga y el otro vive en París, aunque hace unos días vino a visitarme. Lleva un mes aquí- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa forzada.

Marek y Jaromil Nekola eran sus padres, aunque a Marek era a quien más veía, parecía que el rubio tenía cierto apego con él, a veces lo sentía como algo extraño, aunque después de todo era su padre y parecía que no había superado su divorcio.

-Así son los padres, descuida, es normal sentir cierta incomodidad algunas veces si es que son abrumadores. Aunque prefiero eso a que te ignoren.

-¿Los tuyos lo hicieron?

-No, pero supongo que debe ser horrible- Emil asintió dándole la razón. Jaromil era más o menos de ese tipo.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-No, se divorciaron antes de querer otro hijo.

-Qué suerte tienes, tener hermanos es de lo peor, sobretodo si son tus gemelos.

-¿Tienes un gemelo?

-No hablemos de eso, mejor hagamos un brindis por el logro de hacer que me acompañaras ésta noche ya que no parecías emocionado de hacerlo- Emil sonrió levantando su martini con media sonrisa.

-Por hacerte compañía esta noche en tu casa.

-¿Qué?

-Mejor vamos a tu casa, quizá así logres hacer un brindis menos patético- la joven lanzó una risa ahogada, le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, le sonrió y pidió la cuenta. Una vez pagado, ambos se levantaron dispuestos a irse, caminaron por el enorme lugar hasta que Emil se detuvo. -¿Papá?

Michele se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz de Emil detrás de él, por su parte, su acompañante, Marek Grad sonrió en cuanto su hijo lo llamó.

Y no era todo, Emil estaba acompañado por su hermana melliza, Sala Crispino, quien lo miró con una gran sonrisa aunque confundida.

-¿Michele? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y… con ese hombre tan apuesto- dijo la morena acercándose a Marek para estrechar su mano siendo observada por Emil con bastante indignación.

-¿Qué haces tú saliendo con mi ex?

-¿Tu ex? ¿No dijiste que se llamaba Erick?- decía la joven aún sosteniendo la mano de un muy confundido Marek. Michele torció los ojos negando algo molesto.

-Papá ¿Qué haces saliendo con Michele?- preguntó Emil bastante indignado.

-Nos conocimos en Grindr y…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Usas Grindr?- el checo mayor se tomó la frente algo ofuscado.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Tu padre es muy apuesto.

-Tú no te metas, Michele, estás en una cita con mi padre… ¡Mi padre, Michele!

-¿No eres Marek Grad?- cuestionó el italiano mirando al rubio, quien torció el gesto.

-Marek Nekola Grad es mi apellido completo, pero Nekola no se escuchaba tan interesante- soltó desviando su mirada hacia su hijo -¿Era tu novio?- preguntó con cierta incomodidad. Sala miraba todo aquello algo extrañada al igual que las personas del bar a su alrededor.

-Sí, papá, él y yo salimos un tiempo.

-Hasta que me mandó a la mierda por otro tipo, así que Sala, te recomiendo que mejor te alejes- la morena miró a su hermano sabiendo por lo que había pasado, quizá no le había prestado atención en algunos detalles como en el nombre del hombre que lo había lastimado, pero lo había apoyado para salir de ello, incluso para salir en esa cita. Aunque no le había mencionado que ella también saldría con alguien.

-¡Y luego tú me mandaste a la mierda cuando te pedí perdón! Te dije que estaba arrepentido y aún lo estoy Michele, pero no puedo rogarte por siempre.

-No quiero que me ruegues, Emil, lo único que quería es que me quisieras como yo lo hacía, que todo fuese por ambas partes y no unilateral.

-No fue unilateral, quizá me di cuenta demasiado tarde pero no lo fue, sé que lo arruiné, ¡Lo arruiné!- espetó Emil con la voz quebrándosele y los ojos comenzando a humedecerse.

-No creo que estés arrepentido si estás durmiendo con mi hermana.

-¡No estoy durmiendo con ella!- Michele miró a Sala quien ahora estaba sentada junto a Marek mirando todo aquello. Negó confirmando lo que Emil le decía -Y en todo caso tú duermes con mi padre.

-Eso no es verdad, acabamos de conocernos.

-Es verdad, Mich, Emil y yo hemos hablado, pero apenas hoy nos conocimos. No lo sabía, te lo juro.

-Jamás me hablaste de él, hijo.

-Lo sé, jamás te hablé de él papá- el italiano resopló molesto -Y antes de que me digas algo, Michele, no le hablé de ti porque no le hablo de nadie a mi padre. Nunca tuve nada serio hasta que tu llegaste, no sabía cómo actuar con todo lo que teníamos así que preferí no decirle nada para evitar que te fueras como los demás. Lo que no comprendí fue que no lo eras y te lastimé cuando hice lo que hice, y al lastimarte lo hice conmigo sin darme cuenta.

Michele observó a Emil, hablaba con sinceridad, jamás lo había escuchado de esa manera, quizá ni siquiera tantas palabras juntas.

-Lo siento, Sala, te hice perder tu tiempo- musitó Emil dirigiéndose a la morena -Papá, te veo en la casa para hablar.

Emil salió rápidamente del lugar dejando a tres pares de ojos bastante extrañados y confundidos. Aunque Michele no sentía nada de aquello, algo en su pecho se acumulaba, un calor extraño que se fue en cuanto Emil salió de ahí.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirando a su hermana, quien le sonrió para después dirigir su mirada hacia donde Emil se había ido.

-¿Lo dejarás ir?

-Me lastimó, Sala y lo siento, Marek, pero tu hijo fue un idiota- el rubio se alzó de hombros tomando su copa y dándole un gran trago.

-Ya lo escuchaste y parecía sincero, además, no lo has olvidado y créeme no te dejaré hacerlo con su padre- sonrió Sala tomando la mano del rubio y después besarle la mejilla, mientras Marek recibía aquello casi asustado, aunque vaya que Sala era bella, incluso más que Michele.

-Pero…

-No quiero que se arrepientan después, ve con él, hablen y arreglen las cosas que están rotas. Ambos lo necesitan- dijo Marek apoyando a quien fuese su cita momentos atrás.

-Ve por él o también me lo que quedo- Marek miró a Sala indignado recibiendo un guiño de ojo. Pronto Michele desapareció siguiendo a Emil, quería saber si aquello en verdad valía la pena. -Marek ¿Cierto?- preguntó una vez que estuvo a solas con el rubio, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido pero con una ligera sonrisa.

\---------------------------------

Sentía un extraño frío recorrerlo de pies de a cabeza, una sensación de pesadez vino después junto con una compresión en su estómago.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo VIH, Guang, lo supe hace unas semanas.

-Pero…

-Ya me hice todas las pruebas y dieron positivo.

-Otabek- resopló Guang de pronto bastante molesto, Phichit enseguida negó.

-No, no fue él.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, fue después de él, de eso estoy seguro- dijo el moreno suspirando. El chino no sabía qué decir, estaba ofuscado, nervioso y asustado por su amigo, no sabía qué sentir ante todo aquello.

-¿Cómo… fue?

-Estaba molesto con lo que sucedió con Otabek, así que una noche decidí salir, fui a un bar y me embriagué. Dormí con un tipo que ni siquiera sé su nombre y fin de la historia.

-Phi…

-Estoy bien, no como quisiera pero estamos en el siglo XXI, no moriré en meses ni en pocos años. Debo aceptar la responsabilidad de mis actos o la irresponsabilidad de estos mejor dicho, debo…

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿Cierto? Te apoyaré en todo.

-Lo sé, me haré más estudios y tomaré todos los tratamientos adecuados- de pronto, fue como si todo comenzara a cobrar sentido para el chino, su mejor amigo tenía VIH.

Sus ojos comenzaron a enjugarse de lagrimas y se acercó enseguida al menor para entrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-Dios…

-No te pongas así, hermano, no es como si me fuese a morir mañana. Ya te lo dije, yo estoy bien y saldré adelante.

-Juntos lo haremos- musitó el venido de China separándose del menor para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Phichit le sonrió, claro que había algo en su mirada, no podía esperar que estuviese feliz, pero al menos no se desmoronaba.

Él lo sabía, con el tratamiento adecuado, Phichit podría tener una vida normal, con un mínimo o nulo alcance de contagio, además, la sintomatología no podía si no aparecer hasta muchas décadas después. Estarían bien.

-Buscaremos al mejor infectólogo, lo prometo- Phichit asintió, él ya estaba en eso, pero no se negaría a la ayuda de su amigo, no, no se encerraría en su miseria ni nada de eso, tenía que ser optimista a pesar del escenario que se le presentaba.

\---------------------------------

-Iré por un té ¿Quieres algo?- Yuuri negó. Era tarde y aún esperaban a Yurio, había salido de la cirugía pero estaba en recuperación, sólo quedaba que lo subieran a piso y así poder recibir visitas.

Lilia y Yakov estaban en la sala de espera junto a Lena, Milo y Mari, ahora estaban más tranquilos que cuando llegaron, atacando con preguntas y bastantes nerviosos sin saber qué esperar.

Por suerte les tocaba dar buenas noticias, Otabek había salido a decirles que las cirugías habían sido un éxito, una en el rostro para reconstruir el pómulo y otra en su brazo izquierdo. Ambas perfectas.

Ahora sólo esperaban.

Yuuri sentía un gran malestar desde la mañana, creía que era la resaca, pero la molestia no mermaba, naúseas y cefalea. Estaba seguro que era por el estrés del accidente, se tomó las sienes tratando de controlar el dolor cuando Lilia se acercó.

-Yuuri, cariño ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, mi señora, es sólo el estrés- la mujer sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Él estará bien, sabes que es muy fuerte, siempre sale adelante. Aunque ahora puedo decirte que durante el viaje no paraba de llorar, Yakov estuvo a punto de sedarme.

-La entiendo, también pensamos lo peor.

-Pero está bien, ahora sólo nos queda por saber qué fue lo que sucedió- Yuuri asintió, miró a Lena y a Milo quienes hacían su tarea junto a su hermana. Seung llegaba con su té, estaba por acercarse, pero vio a Lilia a su lado y decidió darles espacio.

-Seung se encargará de eso, descuide, los mantendremos al tanto.

-¿Qué? No, cariño, nos quedaremos hasta que Yuri se recupere, además, quizá no sea el momento, pero parece que Yakov quiere conocer al novio de tu padre.

-¿Luca?

-Sí, eran amigos en el colegio ¿No te lo dijo?

-Ah, cierto, lo siento, lo olvidé- soltó de pronto, en verdad lo había olvidado.

-Estás distraído, hijo ¿Sucede algo?

-No, todo está bien, excepto por esto pero sí, todo bien.

-¿Dónde está Víktor?- indagó Lilila haciendo que el rostro del nipón se pusiera gris -Ah, es eso ¿Discutieron?

Lilila era una mujer muy percetiva, y claro que no hacía aquello para incomodar a Yuuri, era como hijo para ella desde que había vivido con Yuri y Georgi.

-Tuvimos una discusión, estamos arreglándolo- mintió.

-Espero que lo arreglen, parece quererte mucho.

-Y yo a él, es sólo que hay cosas que no pueden arreglarse de la nada.

-No, no de la nada, cada uno debe poner de su parte si quieren que su amistad continue, evitar aquello que los lastime y seguir adelante.

-Supongo, pero es difícil ceder.

-No cuando si de eso se trata recuperar lo que más deseas- sonrió Lilila tomando la mano del nipón quien le dedicó media sonrisa.

-Siempre sabes qué decir.

-La edad- dijo la mayor soltando una risa contagiando al nipón.

Eso es lo que debía hacer, ceder, hablar primero y arreglar todos los problemas que ambos tenían dentro y fuera de su extraña relación. El sólo pensar en ello hizo un vuelco en su estómago que lo hizo disculparse con Lilia e ir rápidamente al baño.

Vació el poco contenido de su estómago dentro del retrete, sólo líquido, no había comido nada sólido durante el día. Seguro era una estúpida infección, debía dejar de comer en foodtrucks, esa manía de comer un día de manera saludable y al otro desbordarse de comida chatarra estaba cobrando factura. Se haría unos estudios para salir de dudas.

En cuanto Yuri despertara bajaría al laboratorio y después buscaría a Víktor, tenían que hablar, en verdad lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba a él, a su amistad, extrañaba el sólo verlo y parecía que reparar aquello dependía de él.

Aunque… algo lo detenía, algo que había sucedido la misma noche que había discutido con el ruso, algo que hasta hoy en día no comprendía el porqué lo había hecho o mejor dicho, el porqué lo había repetido. Eso lo detenía, no podía llegar con ese cinismo junto a Víktor, pero al mismo tiempo se decía que no tenía porqué saberlo, no se lo diría y sólo así todo volvería a la normalidad.

Qué equivocado estaba.


	33. Capítulo 33

Salió a la calle tomando su celular, cruzándola para ir hasta su auto sin fijarse que uno venía hasta él. No lo notó hasta que escuchó el pitido de la bocina y el chirrido de las llantas. Se hizo hacia atrás sin poder mirar al conductor gracias a la noche y las intensas luces.

-¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien?

-Otabek, lo siento, no me fijé- soltó en cuanto vio al kazajo bajar de su auto.

-Dios ¿Qué te pasó?- _¿Tan mal lucía?_ Negó tratando de ocultar su rostro, pero fue inútil, Otabek lo tomó por el mentón para verlo de cerca.

-Me… asaltaron.

-Luces mal, debemos ir al hospital.

-No, estoy bien, vete ya.

-Iba hacia la casa de Yuri, pero no puedo dejarte así, al menos déjame revisarte.

-No, olvídalo- negó el nipón dándose la vuelta dejando al kazajo con el rostro extrañado.

-Yuuri, espera- el nipón se giró para mirarlo de manera cansina.

-¿Qué?

-Luces mal, déjame tan sólo curarte las heridas- Yuuri sltó una risa nasal sarcástica, qué extraño juego de palabras para esa situación.

-Te dije que…

-Por favor, no puedo dejarte ir así, Yuri me matará- decía Otabek bastante seguro. El azabache resopló sintiendo en ese momento el dolor de todos aquellos golpes.

-Bien- Otabek fue hasta su auto para estacionarlo y así ir con el nipón, quien además de lastimado parecía abatido. Una vez dentro de la casa, Yuuri se dejó caer sin ningún cuidado en su sofá y en cuanto el kazajo entró, su rostro se paseó por el lugar mirando todo el desastre. -Mejor no preguntes.

-¿Dónde tienes un botiquín?- Yuuri señaló con su mentón la puerta de su habitación.

-En el baño- Otabek asintió y fue hasta ahí asombrándose aún más. La habitación de Yuuri parecía un lugar postguerra. Prefirió no indagar más, así que sólo fue hasta el tocador tomando lo necesario para volver con el menor.

-¿Así que te asaltaron?

-Ajá- respondió el otro en cuanto Otabek se sentó a su lado buscando antiséptico en el botiquín. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría, Otabek Altin estaba en su hogar, sentado a su lado, como si fueran los grandes amigos.

-Y al parecer no te robaron nada- continuó el kazajo mirando a su alrededor, sí, parecía un desastre, pero no figuraba un robo.

-Sí, mi dignidad- Otabek lo miró extrañado para después negar. Yuuri, en cambio, parecía no querer mirarlo, desviaba la mirada, suspirando. El mayor se acercó con una gasa empapada de antiséptico para poder limpiar su rostro.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada que necesites saber.

-Yuuri…- suspiró el kazajo alejando su mano mirando los ojos del otro -Sé que no somos amigos.

-No, no lo somos.

-Y que han sucedido cosas entre nosotros que no podemos cambiar, como aquella vez en el bar.

-Por favor, ni lo menciones.

-También fue una mala experiencia para mí- se defendió el kazajo. Yuuri lo miró con media sonrisa repleta de burla.

-¿Mala experiencia? No lo parecía.

-Oye, ninguno de los dos buscamos eso y mucho menos cómo sucedió, no me permitiste…

-¿Permitirte? Otabek ¿Estás escuchándote?

-Sí y no creo estar diciendo alguna estupidez- Yuuri rodó los ojos resoplando -Eres una criatura exquisita, todos saben eso, todos te desean y mentiría si te dijera que yo no.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo mirándolo con desdén.

-Nada, sólo aclarar lo que ocurrió aquella vez, aclararte que no te utilicé, aunque pareció que así fue. Es sólo que quizá tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que simplemente lo hice ahí.

-¿Esa es tu excusa? La mía es que estaba ebrio- Otabek rio volviendo al rostro del menor limpiando las heridas, con demasiado cuidado, evitando lastimar la tersa y blanquecina piel.

Pasaron unos minutos así, en silencio, con Otabek atendiendo las heridas de Yuuri, quien aún se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres muy apuesto.

-¿Es lo único que sale de tu boca?

-No, también puedo decirte que eres algo grosero, informal, desconfiado e inseguro de ti mismo.

-Parece que leíste mi expediente- musitó Yuuri sonriendo de lado. Otabek se alzó de hombros.

-Soy perceptivo, es todo, aunque tú destilas todo eso y más.

-¿Más?

-Belleza, lealtad por tus amigos, orgullo y una falta de amor propio bastante importante.

-Deberías de quitarle el puesto a Georgi y quedártelo, lo que dices me ha servido más que toda la terapia de estos años- bromeó el nipón haciendo sonreír al kazajo de manera genuina, algo que lo descolocó.

-Debería.

-Necesito un trago- soltó el menor de pronto levantándose de su lugar hasta donde tenía un par de botellas de whisky.

-Además de tu evidente alcoholismo- susurró Otabek.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Que también quiero uno- mintió sonriéndole, Yuuri se alzó de hombros sirviendo dos vasos.

-Me siento de la mierda, pero agradezco que estés aquí- dijo el menor llevando ambos vasos hasta el sofá.

-¿En serio?- sonrió Otabek recibiendo su vaso y viendo al nipón sentarse a su lado.

-Sí, es bueno estar con alguien que no soporto, así es más fácil sobrellevar todo. Si voy con Yurio o Seung seguro me harán llorar- Otabek lo miró si comprender del todo a ese hombre, a veces podía ser la voz de la razón y otras, bueno, podía ser como justo ahora.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No- dijo antes de beberse de golpe su trago -Mejor sírveme otro- Otabek alzó sus gruesas cejas pero aceptó. Y eso se repitió en contadas ocasiones por lo que el kazajo decidió dejar la botella de whisky cerca de ellos.

-Yo creo que no deberías beber.

-¿Por qué estoy herido?

-No, por tu padre- el nipón lo miró con molestia _¿Cómo es que sabía de aquello?_ De pronto, lo comprendió.

-El que Yurio te haya contado eso no te hace partícipe de mi vida, Otabek, ni que puedas opinar.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero recuerda la última vez que ambos bebimos juntos.

-Tuviemos sexo, somos adultos Otabek- sonrió el menor -Desgraciadamente para mí y afortunadamente para ti, estar ebrio me pone caliente.

-¿Estás caliente?- dijo el kazajo con media sonrisa dándole un sorbo a su whisky.

-Dios, sé que no debería hacer esto pero, eres Otabek Altin, parece que nadie puede resistirse a ti.

-Gracias por el halago.

-No lo fue, lo digo en serio, nadie se resiste a ti y todos caen, incluso yo- Yuuri hizo un mohín -Yo, quien te conoce desde hace años y sabe la clase de hombre que eres- Otabek lo miró por unos segundos para después fruncir los labios, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero eso no te detiene.

-No, pero lo hace Yurio.

-¿Qué con Yuri?- el nipón lo miró para después lanzar una risa ahogada.

-Es mi amigo, Otabek, eres el padre de sus hijos y…

-Yuri no tiene nada que ver en esto, eso fue en el pasado. Él y yo sólo tenemos una relación de amistad por nuestros hijos, nada más.

Debió haberse detenido en ese momento, no creerle, pero el alcohol en su sistema no lo dejó, porque si algo sabía muy en su interior es que siempre le había gustado Otabek _¿Y a quién no?,_ el kazajo era un hombre demasiado apuesto.

-Soy una mierda de persona, de amigo.

-No, no lo eres, Yuuri, eres el hombre más apuesto que he conocido, tu belleza deslumbra a cualquiera que te mire, tú…

-Basta, no creo en nada de lo que dices sólo por ser tú- Otabek sonrió negando para después resoplar.

-¿Entonces?

-Sigamos bebiendo y vemos si me convences- sonrió Yuuri brindando.

Un par de tragos más y no supo más de sí. Tenía lagunas mentales y algunos recuerdos, besos húmedos con el kazajo y después terminar en su cama completamente desnudo sabiendo exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Eso era lo que lo detenía ahora, lo detuvo de buscar a Víktor sabiendo lo que había hecho y a pesar de que no se lo diría sería un amargo secreto y que saldría a la luz tarde o temprano.

Tampoco era algo que podía decirle a Seung y mucho menos a Yuri, seguro se molestaría bastante. Suspiró mientras se servía un poco de café y le llevaba uno a Lilia.

Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, eran demasiado sentimientos dentro. Preocupación por Yuri, extañaba a Víktor, culpa, arrepentimiento… todo en una sola persona. Qué mal.

-Tío Yuuri, ¿Nos llevas por un bocadillo? Yuko no quiere ir con nosotros- se quejaba Milo llegando hasta él. Miró al niño y después a la castaña.

-Que vayan solos, están tan feos que nadie se los va a robar- dijo Yuko, Lena rodó los ojos mientras Milo bufaba.

-Los acompañaré sólo déjenme llevarle esto a su abuela.

\---------------------------------

-¿Dónde está Yuri? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba un ansioso Jean llegando a la sala de espera encontrándose con Seung y toda la familia de Yuri.

-Doctor Leroy- saludó Seung -Yuri está bien, ahora está en recuperación, pero pronto lo subirán al piso de Medicina Interna.

-¿No puede recibir visitas?

-No todavía, pero Otabek está con él- Jean asintió resoplando para después tomar su cabello en una clara señal de frustación.

-Él está bien, tuvo una fractura en el pómulo y en el húmero. La cirugía salió bien, estará bien- agregó el coreano colocando una mano en el hombro del mayor, quien asintió un poco más tranquilo. -Vamos afuera, te explicaré lo poco que sabemos que ocurrió.

Ambos salieron del lugar, Jean sentía que había sido grosero en no saludar a la familia del rubio, pero en realidad no se sentía bien, estaba asustado.

Ni siquiera saludó a Nishigori, quien ya se encontraba en el lugar junto a Yuko. No habían podido ir antes debido a que se encontraban en una cita con la Ginecóloga, quien se encargó de tranquilizar a la castaña en cuanto recibió la noticia y no la dejó ir hasta verla mejor.

Yuuri regresó con los pequeños dejándolos con Lilia y se sentó junto a Yuko y Nishigori, que estaban a unos metros de la matriarca de los Plisetsky y que le dedicaba una extraña mirada a la chica Altin.

-¿No sientes que Lilia te odia?- musitó sentándose junto a Yuko, quien miró a la mujer. Lilia la miraba con cautela para después sonreírle.

-Sí.

-Bueno, no es tu culpa, es que tienes el mismo rostro de Otabek.

-Y no la culpo- dijo Nishigori devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer mientras Yuko hacía lo mismo.

Lo cierto es que Lilia no la odiaba, simplemente que a pesar de tantos años parecía no poder acostumbrarse a ver a la hermana de Otabek pasearse por ahí. Así era siempre, unos minutos de incomidad y después la rusa parecía relajarse.

-Cuando tú y Seung estén juntos, necesito hablar con ustedes- Yuuri miró a Yuko extrañado para después asentir. La castaña tenía planeado decirles sobre su embarazo por la tarde, pero con lo sucedido lo había olvidado. Ahora estaba más tranquila y Yuri se encontraba estable, podía decírselos sin problema.

-Bien, iré por él, necesito un cigarrillo- dijo el japonés levantándose de su lugar listo para salir.

\------------------------------

Jean y Seung se encontraban fuera del hospital mientras el mayor fumaba un cigarrillo ahora más tranquilo.

-Yuri te preocupa.

-Claro, es mi amigo y trabaja en mi hospital- dijo Jean con obviedad, Seung sonrió.

-No creo que sólo sea por eso- el canadiense miró al coreano de reojo y le dio una calada a su cigarro -No te juzgo, Yuri es alguien que suele deslumbrar, pero no lo sabe.

-Pues sí, debo aceptar que me deslumbró desde el primer momento en el que lo vi.

-Bien.

-Y ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué?

-Nada, sólo quería confirmar mis sospechas así que… suerte con eso- sonrió el coreano mientras Jean le dedicaba media sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó Yuuri llegando hasta ellos sacando su cajetilla de cigarrillos.

-Será mejor que vuelva- dijo Jean sonriendo y dándose la vuelta. Una vez lejos, el nipón abordó a su amigo.

-Le gusta ¿Cierto?

-Sospecho que es algo más allá de un simple gusto.

-Me alegro- Seung sonrió de lado y asintió dándole la razón a su amigo, esperaba en verdad que Jean fuese inteligente y cortejara a Yuri.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que por la mente del coreano se cruzó un recuerdo, algo que no le había contado al nipón.

-Yuuri, cuando llegué a avisarle a Otabek sobre el accidente, él se estaba discutiendo con Guang- el nipón lo miró sorprendido y extrañado.

-¿Con Guang? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero parecía ser grave.

-¿Le preguntarás a Phichit? Él debe saberlo.

-No sé si sea prudente.

-No se trata de prudencia, Seung, estaban peleándose dentro del hospital, si no sabe nada al menos se va a enterar.

-Y además lo despidió.

-Fue grave- confirmó el nipón mientras Seung asentía confuso, estaban ocurriendo cosas bastante delicadas -Y hablando de cosas graves ¿Has sabido algo de la aseguradora?

-No, dijeron que al menos 48 horas para el diagnóstico- Yuuri chistó para después darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Bien, sólo nos queda esperar- Seung asintió- Por cierto, Yuko quiere hablar con nosotros ¿Vamos?

-Claro.

Entraron al hospital dispuestos a hablar con la joven, pero Seung se detuvo en cuanto Phichit lo vio y se dirigió a él.

-Seung, estoy buscándote desde hace un rato ¿Qué pasó con Yuri?

-¿Me peguntas por Yuri? ¿Qué sucedió con Guang?- Yuuri se aclaró la garganta para después alejarse sigilosamente, era una situación incómoda. Después hablaría con el coreano.

-Una estupidez, pero ¿Yuri está bien?

-Él está bien, en unas horas despertará. Tuvo un accidente en mi auto- Phichit hizo un gesto e iba a comenzar a preguntar pero Seung se adelantó -Sí, lo sé, aún no sabemos la razón, pero la tendremos en unas horas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, gracias, pero ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por lo de Guang?- Seung asintió -Sí, tuvo problemas con Otabek, pero no es lo ideal hablarlo aquí ¿Vamos a mi consultorio?- Seung asintió siguiendo al tailandés y una vez ahí, cerraron la puerta, Phichit resopló tomando su cabello con ansiedad.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Otabek está saliendo con el hermano menor de Guang, Lian- Seung lo recordaba muy bien, aquél joven castaño con cierta chispa inocente.

-Guang se enteró- afirmó Seung haciendo que Phichit asintiera lentamente.

-Así es, se enteró y vino a hacerle una escena que terminó en golpes según me dijeron.

-No pareces afligido.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Conozco a su hermano, es rebelde y nunca sigue las reglas o al menos no las de Guang. Otabek no lo obligó a nada.

-No me refiero a Lian.

-¿A Otabek? No, hace tiempo que lo que sentía por él desapareció, o quizá nunca existió algo tal como un sentimiento romántico, sólo me gustaba- Seung dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras el moreno parecía mirar a la nada para después resoplar y mirarlo.

-Me alegro en verdad.

-Me alegro que Yuri no haya sufrido algo grave- el azabache asintió frunciendo los labios, no quería que se desviara la atención. Estaban los dos solos en el consultorio, algo que buscaba desde hacía tiempo pero que en realidad no se animaba a hacer.

-Sí, gracias a los dioses- sonrió para después acercarse al tailandés, suspiró acomodando sus ideas ante la confundida mirada del otro hombre.

-¿Sucede algo?

-En realidad no, sólo estoy preparándome. Debo decirte algo- Phichit se alarmó.

-¿Estás bien Seung? ¿Te pasó algo?

-No, quisiera que algo pase y eso te involucra a ti.

-¿A mí?- _sí que era lento._

-Me gustas, Phichit, me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo- soltó para después arrojarse contra el moreno tomando su rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para después besarlo.

Fue un beso simple, sólo labios y un par de movimientos por parte del azabache, quien se separó unos segundos después con una sonrisa.

-¿Y?

-Lo siento… yo… lo siento Seung- negó Phichit levantándose de su asiento alejando así al coreano, quien lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-No puedo hacer esto.

-¿No te gusto?- preguntó Seung bastante indigando. Quizá se había escuchado bastante arrogante, pero eso era lo de menos, estaba siendo rechazado.

-Mejor vete, Seung- dijo Phichit con tranquilidad pero su rostro reflejaba dolor, malestar y algo más que el rubio no supo descifrar, aunque no quiso hacerlo. Salió de ahí sin decir nada más, sin ninguna última mirada.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Phichit se dejó caer en su silla sin ningún cuidado con su rostro entre sus manos. Su garganta se cerraba dejándolo percibir un ligero dolor mientras sus ojos comenzaban a enjugarse de lágrimas, había rechazado al hombre que tanto le gustaba desde hacía tanto pero no podía arrepentirse, era por el bien de Seung.


	34. Capítulo 34

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía adormilado, pero aún así abrió los ojos.

Suspiró.

No sentía nada, sólo el cuerpo pesado, con un extraño ardor en la garganta y un agradable aroma llegaba a su nariz.

Lilis.

-Hijo, por fin despiertas- dijo Lilia sentado a un lado de la cama en donde el rubio reposaba. -¿Cómo te sientes?

_¿Qué había sucedido?_

-No… siento nada.

-Es la morfina- sonrió la mujer acercándose hasta su hijo y besar su frente para después desviar su mirada hasta los aparatos que rodeaban a su hijo.

-Mamá… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tuviste un accidente- de pronto, como si un relámpago lo golpeara, todo vino a su mente.

-El auto de Seung- susurró más para sí.

-Quedó destruido, por fortuna no sufriste gran daño, ni terceros- el rubio suspiró acomodándose en la cama comenzando a mirarse las manos y a mover sus pies notando que llevaba un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo. -Estás completo, cariño, sólo sufriste una fractura en el brazo y en el pómulo, este último tuvieron que reconstruírtelo con cirugía plástica- su mano viajó hasta su rostro buscando alguna deformidad, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Lilia lo notó y tomó su mano dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Quedó bien, el cirujano dijo que entraron por la boca, por si llegas a tener algún dolor.

-Me duele la garganta.

-Sí, también me comentaron que es por la intubación durante la cirugía- siguió su madre con una sonrisa.

-Por favor dime que no estuve en coma.

-No, sólo un par de días dormido- Yuri asintió llevándose una mano pasándola entre su cabello -Todos quieren verte, pero, ¿Quieres comer antes?

-No, quiero ver a mis hijos- su madre asintió para después levantarse, aunque la voz de Yuri la detuvo.

-Mamá ¿Quién trajo las flores?- preguntó girándose para ver el enorme arreglo de lilis que estaba junto a su cama dejando un delicioso aroma por la habitación.

-El doctor Leroy, cariño- dijo para después sonreírle por última vez y salir en busca de sus nietos.

En minutos, Otabek entró junto a sus pequeños haciendo que Yuri sonriera de oreja a oreja, los pequeños miraron a su padre con cautela, pero en cuanto este les sonrió corrieron para abrazarlo con todo el cuidado posible.

Y mientras Yuri despertaba, alguien trataba de hacerlo arrojándose agua al rostro, o quizá sólo trataba de lavar las lágrimas que había derramado.

Se miró al espejo esperando que sus ojos no se miraran tan rojos o inflamados, casi sonriendo al notar que no había rastros del llanto que llevaba desde hacía quince minutos. Claro que le había dolido el rechazo de Phichit, por Dios, le gustaba el hombre desde hacía demasiado y ahora que se lo decía de frente este lo había rechazaba fríamente.

_Qué mierda._

Suspiró mirándose con detenimiento, feo no era, es más, era muy apuesto y eso lo había aprendido con el tiempo, aunque eso no significara que le gustara a todo hombre o mujer y al parecer mucho menos a Phichit.

Resopló y tomó un poco de papel para limpiarse el agua de su rostro y cuello, ya tendría más tiempo para llorar a gusto. Salió del sanitario acomodando sus oscuras hebras pretendiendo que no había ocurrido nada, en fin, todo pasa.

-¡Seung! Qué gusto- saludó Chris cruzándose con él saliendo del sanitario. Lo miró de pronto descolocado para después dedicarle una media sonrisa.

-Christophe ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien, oye…

-Nos vemos en la noche, en mi casa- sonrió Seung pasando a su lado dejando al rizado confundido, pero con una sonrisa, aceptando la invitación.

El azabache necesitaba olvidar el mal trago con el tailandés y qué mejor que el sexo, el sexo con otras dos personas, eso hacía olvidar hasta el más terrible recuerdo.

-¡Seung!- el nombrado salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó la voz de Yuuri venir hacia él.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien?

-Yurio despertó- dijo con la voz ahogada, pero con una enorme sonrisa contagiando a su amigo. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del ruso, ansiaban verlo.

\------------------------------

-Mari dijo que teníamos que hacer la tarea, creí que no nos la pedirían.

-Tu papá es el enfermo, no tú- regañó Otabek con media sonrisa, Milo se alzó de hombros mientras Yuri negaba con una sonrisa.

-Te extrañamos, pa- soltó Lena arrojándose al regazo de su padre. Otabek quiso levantarse para evitar que lastimara a Yuri, pero el rubio lo miró negando.

-No puedo decir que los extrañé porque estaba inconciente, pero saben que los amo con todo mi corazón- los pequeños sonrieron ambos sobre el regazo de su padre y por un momento. Yuri pensó en lo afortunado que era de tenerlos y que pudo no volver a verlos por ese accidente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Algo adormecido del cuerpo, pero bien.

-Ahora luces como yo hace unos meses- bromeó Milo al ver el brazo de su padre.

-Tendrás que alimentarme en la boca.

-Nadie me alimentó- se quejó el menor mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos.

-No, pero soy tu padre, debes hacerlo- Milo se alzó de hombros.

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, no sé cocinar.

-Pero Mari sí, tonto, me sorprende que seamos hermanos- se quejó Lena haciendo soreír a sus padres.

Yuri sonrió al verlos, pero después su gesto se torció, recordaba el accidente y sus amigos debían saber de eso.

-Necesito ver a Seung y a Yuuri- el kazajo asintió acercándose a la camilla para llevarse a sus hijos.

-Vamos a comer, después podrán ver de nuevo a su padre- los niños asintieron no sin antes darle un beso a su padre y seguir a su otro padre.

-Volvemos enseguida, llamaré a tus amigos- Yuri asintió, tenía que hablar con ellos, pero sobre todo con Seung y decirle lo que había ocurrido.

\------------------------------

-¿Ya te dijeron que quedaste deforme?- dijo Yuuri entrando a la habitación del rubio, quien sonrió mostrándolo el dedo medio.

-Excepcionalmente ordinario, diría yo- secundó Seung llegando hasta Yuri para besar su frente. Yuuri por su parte, besó su mejilla en verdad feliz de verlo recuperado.

-Hicieron un excelente trabajo, casi no noto la diferencia- sonrió Yuri tocándose el pómulo reconstruido.

-Luces bien- concilió el nipón, de pronto el rostro de Yuri se puso serio y miró a Seung.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Yuri?- el rubio resopló acomodándose en la cama y mirando a sus amigos alternadamente.

-Los frenos no funcionaron, pisé con todas mis fuerzas y no funcionaba, tampoco el freno de mano. Lo único que pude hacer fue desviar el auto y evitar un accidente mayor- Seung fruncía el ceño cada vez más al igual que Yuuri, sin terminar de comprender aquello.

-Pero lleve al auto a revisar un par de días antes, todo estaba en buenas condiciones, ¿Cómo…?

-He pensado que quizá alguien esperaba que tú usarías ese auto, Seung, alguien quería hacerte daño.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé- dijo Yuri alzándose de hombros -Pero fue muy extraño, recuerdo haber entrado en pánico y quizá si hubiese sido otra calle hubiese aparcado, pero era la autopista, no pude detenerme- decía el rubio con pesar.

-Descuida, Yurio, gracias a los Dioses no ocurrió ningún siniestro y tú estás con nosotros- decía Yuuri tomando la mano de su amigo mientras Seung parecía un poco ido.

-¿Seung?

-Debo investigar qué fue lo que sucedió, lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, Yuri, y si eso es verdad, sigo corriendo peligro- los tres se miraron con cierto malestar si eso resultaba ser cierto. Seung resopló pasándose una mano por su cabello con cierta ansiedad mientras Yuuri trataba de conciliar al rubio.

-Vino Víktor- soltó el nipón de pronto, aunque desviando la mirada -Pasara a verte después.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Hablaron?

-No, hago lo posible por evitarlo- Yuri torció el gesto. Sabía que habían discutido, pero esperaba que fuera como todas sus anteriores peleas que sólo duraban un par de días.

-¿Por qué? Deberían hablar.

-No es el momento ni el lugar, quizá después- espetó Yuuri fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Pude morir, Katsudon, hazlo por mí.

-No, sigues aquí así que ese chantaje no funciona- Yuri sonrió mientras su amigo se levantaba de la camilla, era tiempo de dejar pasar a mas visitas -Seung, debemos irnos.

-¿Eh?- el coreano seguía en sus pensamientos, miró al nipón quien le hizo una interrogante muda -Claro, claro.

-Me dio gusto verlos, chicos, gracias por estar aquí. Mañana nos vemos- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa, _¿Qué sería de él sin ellos?_

-Volveremos a primera hora y te daremos un baño de esponja.

-Sé que lo disfrutarás- respondió Yuri con sorna mientras el otro le arrojaba un beso al aire. Seung se acercó para besar de nuevo su frente y sonreírle.

-Te prometo que investigaré qué fue lo que te paso. Esto no se quedará así- Yuri se limitó a asentir ante la furiosa voz de su amigo, y lo entendía, cualquiera lo haría en su lugar. Si no hubiese sido él, sería Seung y quien sabe si la suerte estuviese de su lado.

\------------------------------

-Vaya… en verdad… extrañaba eso.

-¿Esto? ¿O a mí?

-Todo el conjunto- sonrió Emil arrojándose sobre el pecho de Michele.

Terminaban de hacer el amor después de tan calurosa discusión, aunque la reconciliación estuvo a la altura.

-Juraba que jamás volveríamos a estar de esta forma- suspiró Michele acariciando el hombro desnudo de su pareja.

-Lo sé, tuve el mismo miedo, quizá más que tú.

-Lo dudo- Emil frunció el ceño alzando el rostro para ver a Michele, quien le dedicó media sonrisa.

-¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? Sé que fui un verdadero idiota, jugué contigo pero…- Michele lo interrumpió besando sus labios con delicadeza.

-No hay nada que perdonar, ambos fuimos idiotas. Lo mejor es dejar todo en el pasado o no podremos continuar, Em.

El checo asintió sin decir nada más, realmente no estaba en posición de negarse y comenzar otra pelea, le había costado trabajo saber que Michele era a quien en verdad quería como para perderlo de nuevo.

-Olvidemos el pasado, lo único que quiero saber es que me quieres, que quieres estar conmigo y perdonarme.

-Parece que insistes con lo del perdón- dijo Michele con una sonrisa mientras Emil se alzaba de hombros algo avergonzado -Bien, si quieres escuchar eso, de acuerdo, te perdono- el italiano sonrió feliz -Pero sólo si tú me perdonas.

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname por ser un idiota y no pelear más por lo que quería, a ti- Emil negó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Michele.

-Te diría que lo hiciste y yo te detuve, pero tienes razón, no hay que hablar más de eso, estamos juntos, ahora y no pienso dejarte ir.

-Lo sé, soy sexy- sonreía el italiano haciendo que Emil rodara los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No tanto como tu hermana- Michele abrió la boca sorprendido para después atacar a Emil en una guerra de cosquillas. -¡Para! ¡Para!- gritaba el castaño entre risas y patadas. Michele se separó mirándolo con media sonrisa.

-Pero tampoco como tu padre.

-Eso es cierto- aceptó el otro con una sonrisa -Por cierto ¿Cómo les habría ido a esos dos?

-No lo sé, pero conociendo a mi hermana, será mejor llamar mañana, es peor que tú referente al sexo- se quejaba el italiano con un mueca haciendo que Emil lanzara una risa ahogada.

-Ojalá, papá necesita algo de diversión, quizá se le quite lo amargado.

-No parecía amargado cuando hablamos- Emil rodó los ojos para arrojarse sobre Michele quedando a horcajadas.

-Dejemos de hablar de nuestros parientes incómodos, mejor sigamos con nuestra reconciliación- finalizó el checo besando los labios de su amante para empezar de nuevo con aquello que habían extrañado esos meses.

\------------------------------

-Hola.

-Estás aquí- respondió Yuri con una sonrisa en cuanto vio a Jean acercarse.

Ya habían pasado todos sus familiares, incluso Víktor, quien lucía terrible, aunque prefirió no comentarlo.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? Mi pediatra favorito sufrió un accidente, ahora estás bien, pero fue anguastiante- aceptó el pelinegro con media sonrisa.

-Parece que adelantaré mis vacaciones- Jean soltó una pequeña risa -Por cierto, gracias por las flores.

-Me gusta su aroma, esperaba que a ti también.

-Me gusta- sonrió Yuri inhalando con el rostro lleno de satisfacción. Jean se acercó mirándolo con detenimiento, estudiándolo.

-No puedo creer que tuviste una cirugía en el rostro, es imperceptible.

-Me dejaron igual de apuesto.

-Eso sin duda- soltó el canadiense con una sonrisa haciendo que Yuri sonriera algo nervioso, la mirada del pelinegro era intensa e intimidante.

-¿Mantendré mi trabajo?

-Si te presentas el lunes, tal vez- sonrió Jean colocando sus manos dentro de su pantalón cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y el rostro serio.

-Es sábado.

-Por eso- Yuri río negando haciendo que Jean riera, era demasiado fácil hablar con él.

-Bueno, eso ayudara a evitar comer la horrible sopa que mamá prepara para enfermos, nos hacía comerla siempre que nos enfermábamos.

-¿Tan terrible era?- Yuri asintió con un gesto de desagrado.

-Jamás supe de qué era, pero seguro llevaba demasiado ajo, estoy seguro- el rostro del rubio se frunció aún más.

-Gracias a los dioses no probaste el pastel de carne de Mila, era diarrea segura- Yuri soltó una carcajada mientras Jean asentía.

-Y además se acerca el cumpleaños de los niños. Otabek no consiguió los boletos para Disneyland y con esto seguro menos.

-No te preocupes por eso ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Jean acercándose al rubio tomando su mano -Lo importante es que estás bien y a salvo- Yuri asintió suspirando, sabía que se preocupaba por cosas banales, pero ahora que estaba mucho más lúcido, tenía el privilegio de hacerlo, su salud ya era segundo término.

-Parece que mañana me darán de alta, es genial, sólo que debo de llevar esta cosas por unas semanas más- señaló Yuri alzando el cabestrillo que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo.

-Al menos fue el izquierdo.

-Sí, aunque será molesto, mi hijo tuvo el suyo por tres semanas, lo malo es que no tendré quién me vista- bromeaba recordanado que él, Otabek y Mari le cambiaban la ropa a su hijo al verse inmovilizado.

-Yo podría hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- Jean sabía que algunas veces decía sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero ahora no era un buen momento.

-Yo… me refiero a que… yo te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites- musitó Jean bastante azorado, por suerte. Yuri sonrió negando palmeando su mano.

-Descuida, tengo a Mari y a mis amigos. Pero gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- agradeció el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa. Jean lo miró por unos segundos.

Yuri era apuesto y se atrevía a decir que era bello, una belleza masculina etérea que notó desde el primer momento que lo vio entrar a su oficina, y _¿Por qué negarlo?_ Le había atraído desde ese primer momento y fue por eso que lo había contratado, además de su impecable currículo, pero en verdad quería conocerlo, hacerse su amigo de ser posible y después… ya se vería.

No tenía pensando en volver al ruedo después de lo de Isabella, no después de aquello, pero el ver a Yuri le había devuelto la esperanza, y después de lo que Seung le había dicho mucho más. Quería conquistar a ese hombre, aunque tuviese que pasar encima de quien sea, de Otabek incluso. Porque no era tonto, sabía que Yuri estaba con él, o al menos lo estaban intentando y no quería sacar su lado competitivo y egoísta, no ahora, quizá cuando las cosas estuviesen más de su lado, por ahora se conformaba con la mirada de Yuri y ser su amigo, por ahora.

-Debo irme, el tiempo de visitas se termina y debes descansar.

-En realidad es la morfina la que me hace descansar, espero me la quiten pronto o me convertiré en un adicto- Jean sonrió separándose del joven rubio esperando verlo pronto.

-Si puedo vendré mañana para tu alta, si no, te veré en tu casa si no es problema.

-Claro que no, cualquiera quisiera que su jefe lo visite en convalecencia- el candiense asintió despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo del lugar dejando a Yuri con un agradable sabor de boca por aquella visita.

\------------------------------

-¡Víktor!- el nombrado voltéo hacia donde lo llamaban -El que no le hables a Yuuri no quiere decir que no me saludes- se quejaba Seung con una sonrisa levantándose de su asiento dejando a Yuuri en su lugar con el rostro colorado.

-Hola, Seung.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo viste a Yuri?

-Bien, y él mejor que bien, es una suerte tenerlo con nosotros- dijo el ruso mirando al coreano evitando mirar a Yuuri, quien parecía hacerse pequeño en su lugar.

-Lo sé, estoy esperando por el diagnóstico de mi auto, en unas horas sabremos lo que sucedió.

-Sí, Yura me contó lo que pasó ¿Estás bien?

-Angustiado, pero bien. No es que tema por mi seguridad, pero debo estar precavido, aunque quien hizo esto sí debe temer por su vida.

-No lo dudo- soltó Víktor con media sonrisa al ver el rostro serio de Seung.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, debo volver al trabajo.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el Hospital Omega, es un gran lugar- Seung silbó. Aquel hospital estaba a las orillas de la ciudad y era uno privado, bastante costoso.

-Debe irte bien.

-No me quejo- sonrió el platinado mirando de reojo a Yuuri, quien desviaba la mirada hacia el pasillo.

-Bueno, te dejo ir antes de que se vaya tu dinero, cuídate.

-Gracias, cuídate- se despidió saliendo de su vista dejando al coreano sonriente sentándose de nuevo a lado de su amigo, quien lo miró amenazante.

-¿Qué tramas?

-Nada- respondió ofendido -No sabías lo que era de su vida y ahora lo sabes.

-¿Crees que me interesa?

-Sí, de lo contrario te hubieras ido, además te sonrojaste.

-Pues claro, idiota, me hiciste quedar mal.

-¿Y eso te importa?- Yuuri resopló negando haciendo que la sonrisa de su amigo se ensanchara -Sólo quiero que arreglen las cosas, igual y no ser amigos o lo que eran antes, pero sé que te afecta no hablar con él.

-Te lo dije.

-Y por eso quiero que estés bien.

-Estaré bien Seung, no es nada, ya nos preocuparemos por eso- el coreano asintió convencido de que debía hacer algo por su amigo o al meno animarlo.

\------------------------------

Por la noche, después de un agitado y muy apasionado encuentro con el matrimonio de Chris y Minako, Seung esperó a que se fueran para así poder tomar un baño y relajarse aún más, los aceites escenciales le aclaraban las ideas.

Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, difícil de asimilar si se trataba de Phichit, algo muy tranquilizante si se trataba de Yuri. Pero se desvió hacia el tailandés, no quería pensar demasiado en el rechazo, podía justificar aquello con que quizá no estaba preparado, que seguía amando a Otabek o quizá no era gay, pero cada una de ellas descartadas.

Quizá simplemente no era su tipo, no podía gustarle a todos y un gran cliché era ese justamente, que no le gustaba a la persona que quería.

Podría preguntarle a Guang, pero sería enfermizo y de locos, era mejor así, tratar de olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Continuar con su amistad como hasta ahora.

Agradecía infinitamente que los consultorios del hospital carecieran de cámaras como todo alrededor, así nadie vería su terrible intento de conquista con su consecuente rechazo.

 _Cámaras_.

Se levantó rápidamente tomando su bata y sin importar dejar agua por todo el piso, fue hasta su computadora para buscar una aplicación en particular. Su casa tenía cámaras de seguridad y aquella noche su auto se había quedado afuera de su cochera, había olvidado meterlo por la borrachera que se habían puesto. Quizá algo había sucedido esa noche, alguien había hecho algo con su auto, esperaba tener un poco de suerte para así ponerle fin a esa tonta interrogante.

Buscó la fecha de ese día, esa noche, adelantó unas horas hasta que encontró algo extraño atrasándolo lentamente hasta que lo vio, enfocó la imagen entrecerrando los ojos al ver a alguien cerca del auto y después meterse debajo. Se alzó de nuevo y su rostro se elevó facilitándole a Seung la tarea de descubrilo sacándole una muda exclamación.

-No puede ser.


	35. Capítulo 35

Esa tarde, Alex Tremblay, regesaba al hospital después de comer.

Caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su consultorio. Tenía pocas consultas programadas para esa tarde, aunque ese día sería diferente, sobretodo al entrar a su oficina recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-¡Imbécil!

-¿Seung?- preguntó en cuanto su mirada enfocó al azabache frente a él. Lucía furioso, demasiado, aunque poco le importo por el punzante dolor que comenzaba a alojarse en su nariz.

-¡Eres un idiota, Alex!- gritaba el coreano dando vueltas por el lugar pasando una mano por su cabello pensando si debía darle otro golpe.

-¿Qué te sucede?- el pelirrojo tenía una mano en su nariz tratando de calmar el dolor, mirándola de vez en vez esperando que no sangrara.

-Dime que no fuiste tan imbécil de decirle a tu esposo lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo hiciste?- la mirada de Seung además de mostrar enojo mostraba incredulidad, sobretodo cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a dudar y desviando la mirada afirmando aquello. Seung soltó una risa ahogada -No puedo creerlo.

-Él y yo no tenemos secretos, Seung. Se lo comenté y él pareció tomarlo bien ¿Por qué…?

-¡¿Bien?! ¿Crees que tomarlo bien es intentar asesinarme?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De que vengo de ponerle a tu esposo una orden de restricción- Alex lo miró confundido -Cortó los frenos de mi auto y gracias a eso fue que Yuri tuvo un accidente.

El rostro del pelirrojo se descompuso en la incredulidad, no podía creer lo que Seung decía, Julian no haría eso, no algo como eso.

-Él no…

-¿Lo haría?-interrumpió Seung -Lo hizo, Alex, tengo las pruebas de lo que hizo y agradece que no lo refundí en la cárcel. Yuri me pidió que no lo hiciera- el mayor lo miró para después resoplar, de verdad que era difícil asimilar aquello. Julian no sería capaz de aquello.

-Conozco a Julian, él no haría algo como eso.

-Sabía que dirías eso- Seung le arrojó una usb en donde estaba la grabación de aquella noche junto con la orden de restricción -Es mi auto por si también te lo preguntas.

Finalizó el coreano saliendo del consultorio antes de volver a golpearlo por su necedad. De verdad que había deseado meter a la cárcel a Julian, pero ahora venían a él las palabras de Yuri.

\------------------------------

Después de haber visto el rostro de Julian en las cámaras de seguridad, copió aquello en una memoria. Quería salir en ese momento para decirle todo a Yuri, pero era mejor esperar a la mañana, aunque eso no impidió que le llamara a Yuuri y contarle lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora fue hasta el hospital, en donde Yuri se preparaba para ser dado de alta. Se encontró con Yuuri y juntos entraron a la habitación de su amigo.

-Lilia, buenos días- saludó el nipón a la madre de Yuri besando su mejilla, siendo imitado por Seung.

-Mi hijo está listo para ir a casa- el rubio les sonrió a sus amigos sentado en su cama ya sin la incómoda bata.

-¿Nos permites unos minutos, Lilia? Queremos hablar con Yuri- la mujer asintió sonriéndoles saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sé qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi auto- Yuri se enderezó frunciendo el ceño, no parecían buenas noticias.

-¿Y?

-Fue Julian- soltó Seung y Yuri lo miró confundido.

-¿Julian…?

-Julian Tremblay, el esposo de Alex- Yuuri miraba a sus amigos alternadamente. Seung parecía avergonzado mientras que Yuri parecía asimilar aquello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Anoche revisé las cámaras de seguridad, él hizo algo con mi auto. Llamé a la aseguradora y les pedí el resultado del diagnóstico, les dije que no podía esperar más. Dijeron que fueron los frenos, tal como dijiste- Yuri desvió la mirada sin creerlo, negó y miró de nuevo a Seung, quien lo miraba con algo de pena sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Seung, no es tu culpa.

-Lo es, Yuri, él fue por mí, por acostarme con su esposo. Debí haberlo sospechado cuando lo encontré en el hospital, eso no fue una coincidencia.

-No podías saberlo, Seung, en todo caso ¿Alex le dijo sobre ustedes? Si lo hizo, fue un imbécil.

-No lo sé, Yuuri, ya te lo dije ayer.

-Debes decirle, esto no se puede quedar así. Corres peligro- dijo Yuri con seriedad mirando al coreano, quien fruncía los labios.

-No le tengo miedo.

-Quizá tú no, pero nosotros tememos por ti. Si hizo esto imagínate lo que no hará después- apoyó Yuuri colocando una mano sobre el hombro del coreano.

-En todo caso la culpa también es de Alex si es que le dijo algo, no había forma de que Julian se enterara, jamás lo llamé o le envié un mensaje.

-Entonces él fue quien le contó, quizá se sentía culpable- decía Yuuri tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a todo ese embrollo.

-Aunque se sintiese culpable no tenía por qué decirle, eso me involucraba y él lo sabría.

-A veces no pensamos, Seung, hacemos estupideces por amor- justificó Yuri recibiendo dos miradas signficativas.

-Julian debe ir a la cárcel por lo que hizo.

-No, Seung, no hagas más grande esto, por suerte no me sucedió nada, es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están. Puedes provocar algo peor.

-¿Entonces que hago?

-Puedes ponerle una orden de restricción- aconsejó Yuuri, el rubio asintió apoyándolo, aunque Seung parecía pensarlo.

-¿Eso será suficiente?

-Tienes las pruebas para que no lo dejen acercarse a ti ni a cien metros, eso será suficiente- Seung asintió, siempre había sido algo impulsivo, pero por suerte tenía a sus amigos.

-Iré ahora mismo.

-Voy contigo- dijo Yuuri mientras el rubio los miraba preocupado.

-Te recomiendo que hables con Alex, quizá hable con su esposo.

-Pero claro que hablaré con él- espetó Seung con un tono que haría que a cualquiera se le helara la sangre.

-Te veremos en la tarde- sonrió el nipón hacia Yuri saliendo tras de su amigo. Se quedaron de pie en la puerta al ver que alguien parecía esperar a pasar junto a Lilia.

-Hola- saludó Jean Leroy con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que Yuuri y Seung le sonrieran, aunque la sonrisa del coreano era opacada por el enojo.

-Nosotros nos vamos, dejamos a Yuri en buenas manos- dijo el nipón sonriéndole a la mujer para después mirar al canadiense y continuar su camino.

\------------------------------

Yuri llegó a su casa acompañado por su madre, su padre, Yuko, Georgi, Mari y Jean.

Era casa llena y todos estaban felices por Yuri, pronto todo volvería a la normalidad y se olvidarían del espantoso accidente.

Jean dejó el hermoso arreglo de lilis que llevaba sobre la mesa de la recepción en lo que Yuri y los demás se acomodaban en la sala y comenzaban a hacer que el rubio se sintiese cómodo. Lilia, Mari y Yuko fueron a la cocina para hacer algo de almorzar mientras Yakov subía a la habitación de su hijo para acomodarla junto a Georgi.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Sin la morfina? De la mierda- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa. Jean negó sentándose a su lado mirándolo de nuevo con esos ojos que intimidaban un poco al ruso -¿No tenías trabajo?- dijo aligerando un poco el ambiente.

-Soy el jefe, puedo tomarme unas horas libres.

-Abusas de tu poder- se burló haciendo que el pelinegro se alzara de hombros.

-Vale la pena sólo para verificar que mi pediatra estrella esté cómodo.

-Eso lo dices porque me tienes enfrente.

-Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras, a Nishigori si gustas- sonreía Jean haciendo reír a Yuri.

-Él es mi amigo y tuyo también, así que no cuenta.

-Bien bien, ya conseguiré a alguien más.

-O más bien chantajear- Jean miró a Yuri rodando los ojos sonriendo.

-Bueno, hablando de algo más ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Lena y Milo?

-El 24 de mayo ¿Por qué?- Jean se alzó de hombros.

-Sólo quería saber, ¿Vas a hacerles una fiesta no?

-Sí, ya reservé el lugar. Será en el “Ice Castle”.

-Mmm, adoro esa pizzería.

-Bueno, estás invitado.

-¿Te obligué a imvitarme por preguntar? Lo siento- bromeó Jean haciendo que el rubio hiciera una mueca fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-Claro que no, sí pensaba invitarte, puedes preguntarle a Nishigori.

-Bien, ganas ésta vez- Yuri lo miró orgulloso -Debo irme, ahora que sé que estás en casa y con tu familia puedo sentirme tranquilo, ¿Puedo visitarte después?

-Ésta es tu casa cuando gustes- Jean sonrió y se acercó para besar su mejilla dejándolo algo descolocado con el gesto.

-Te llamo después, te traeré comida mexicana- el rubio lo miró sonrojado asintiendo.

-Eso sería increíble- el pelinegro se levantó del sofá dedicándole una última sonrisa yendo hasta la cocina para despedirse. Unos segundos después salió por la puerta.

-Qué hombre tan caballeroso ¿No te parece?- dijo Yuko llegando hasta el rubio llevándole un vaso de jugo.

-Sí, lo es.

-Y muy apuesto.

-Eso sin duda.

-Y vino a verte- Yuri la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué tramas?

-Nada, sólo recalco el hecho de que es bastante atento. Me cae bien- Yuri la miró entrecerrando los ojos para después suspirar.

-Sí, es un buen hombre.

-Oye ¿Vendrán Seung y Yuuri? Se me olvidó decirles de mi embarazo.

-Sí, vendrán en un rato.

-Perfecto, sirve que les digo a todos la noticia.

-Sería agradable para todos después de esto- Yuko asintió para después besar la frente de su amigo y regresar a la cocina.

-Mari ¿Puedes ir a ver si Yuri necesita algo?- dijo Lilia en cuanto la castaña entró. La nipona asintió yendo con Yuri y hacerle compañía.

-A veces siento que te incomodo- dijo Yuko sonriéndole a la mujer recargándose sobre la isla de la cocina.

-No, pero tu rostro sí- dijo Lilia sonriéndole -Por unos minutos nada más, después recuerdo que no eres él y se me pasa.

-Sí, a veces también creo que mi hermano es un idiota.

-No se puedes elegir a la familia ¿Eh?- decía la mujer con una sonrisa mientras preparaba la comida.

-No, no se puede- Lilia asintió ensanchando su sonrisa -Pero ¿Soy agradable?

-Lo eres, aunque preferiría que tuvieras otro rostro, se parecen mucho.

-Lo siento, sólo tengo este y soy muy bella- bromeaba tratando de que la tensión disminuyera.

-Siempre has sido buena con mi hijo. Seung, Yuuri y tú son quienes siempre han estado a su lado, agradezco eso.

-No debes agradecer nada, todos queremos a Yura, se ha ganado nuestro cariño y por eso será el padrino de mi hijo.

-¿Estás esperando?- preguntó Lilia bastante sorprendida. Yuko asintió. -Felicidades- dijo alejándose de la estufa para darle un abrazo. Porque Lilia podía ser el diablo, pero siempre agradecía la llegada de un bebé.

-Gracias.

-¿Yuri será el padrino?

-Es lo que Nishigori y yo queremos- Lilia lo miró unos segundos para después volver a la estufa.

-¿Junto a Otabek?

-Quisiera decir que no, pero sí.

-Me gustaría que dejaran de poner a mi hijo en situaciones incómodas.

-¿Incómodas? A ellos no parece afectarles, Lilia- la mayor se giró para mirar a Yuko diciéndole con la mirada _¿Eso crees?_ Pero enseguida se repuso tratando de comportarse. Después de todo Yuko no tenía la culpa de ser hemana de Otabek.

-Bueno, olvidemos eso, mejor háblame de tu embarazo ¿Cómo fue que te esteraste?- la castaña se relajó de nuevo para comenzar a hablarle de su estado.

\------------------------------

Cuando Seung salió del consultorio de Alex iba hecho una furia. Yuuri lo esperaba en su auto y entró azotando la puerta y resoplando.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo golpeé y después le di la orden de restricción. Le contó todo.

-¿Por qué diablos hizo eso? Qué hombre tan idiota.

-Dijo que tienen mucha confianza, es un imbécil.

-Lo es, eso no se cuenta y menos a tu pareja- decía Yuuri comenzando a andar el auto.

-Sólo espero no volverlo a ver.

-¿Otro ciclo que cerrar?- Seung miró a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sólo conduce.

Llegaron a la casa de Yuri. Seung se había tranquilizado y la casa del rubio estaba llena de personas, no quería comenzar con una escena y que supieran todo el problema en el que se había metido.

-Hola- saludó el nipón a todos los presentes, ahora con Nishigori y los mellizos incluidos. Él y Seung saludaron a todos para después unirse a la banal plática que tenían, hasta que Yuko tuvo la oportunidad de darles la gran noticia.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí me gustaría darles una noticia- dijo Nishigori levantándose de su lugar junto a Yuko. El hombre lucía bastante sonriente mientras la castaña parecía no querer toda esa atención, así que la castaña fue directo al grano.

-Voy a tener un bebé- soltó con media sonrisa. Todos los presentes los miraron con la boca abierta para después sonreír y comenzar a felicitarlos.

-Por fin supiste cómo se hacía- se burló Seung abrazando a Nighigori, quien negó sonriendo.

-Esto es increíble, la familia crecre- felicitó Georgi a Yuko abrazándola bastante entusiasmado.

-Lo sé, aunque esperemos que sólo sea uno.

-Todo puede suceder- dijo el ruso mayor mientras Yuko torcía el gesto a modo de burla.

-Pues yo creo que otros gemelos estarían increíbles.

-Cállate, katsudon, con uno tenemos- regañó Yuko haciendo reír al nipón, quien después la abrazó haciendo de aquella reunión por Yuri tuviera una connotación feliz.

\------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Yuuri llegaba al hospital, era extraño ahora que Yuri no lo recibía con su termo de té ni de Víktor llegando a su consultorio. Un deje de nostalgia se alojó en él haciéndolo suspirar, aunque no duró demasiado, de pronto las nauseas volvieron haciéndolo arquear.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta el sanitario para poder volver el estómago dentro del retrete, llevaba días con lo mismo, eso ya no era normal, ya había tomado medicamento para eso, pero parecía que la infección no quería ceder.

Aunque pensó que quizá era algo más.

Lo mejor era salir de dudas.

Salió del cubículo para poder lavar su boca y refrescarse un poco, mojó su nuca y su cara para después mirarse al espejo. Resopló y salió del sanitario directo al laboratorio.

-Doctor Katsuki- saludó Valentine, el laboratorista.

-Hola, Val, oye necesito hacerme unos estudios.

-Claro ¿Qué deseas?

-Un antibiograma en sangre, biometría hemática, química sanguínea y… un PIE*- Valentine estaba anotando todo aquello hasta que Yuuri dudó en lo último y lo miró con media sonrisa.

-Sabes que de aquí no sale nada, no te preocupes- sonrió el joven rubio yendo por los tubos y las jeringas para las muestras. Una vez de vuelta miró al nipón -¿Desayunaste?

-Sí, pero ya vacié todo hace unos minutos.

-Entiendo.

-Valentine…

-¿Quieres que la prueba de embarazo sea inmediata?

-Por favor.

-Enseguida- dijo el rubio poniendo manos a la obra descubriendo el brazo izquierdo de Yuuri para llenar los tubos -Sólo serán unos minutos, los demás los tendré por la tarde.

-Sí, no importa- suspiró viendo a Valentine trabajar. Se dejó caer en una silla y sacó su celular para distraerse, revisó sus mensajes, sobretodo el chat de Víktor, el último mensaje que le había mandado.

_“Haz pasta”_

Le había dicho para su última visita, la última vez que se vieron y su última pelea, hacía semanas de aquello. Quería hablarle, se verdad quería hacerlo, pero lo que sucedió después de esa pelea era lo que lo detenía. Después vio el chat que tenían él, Seung y Yuuri, su madre, Yuko y demás.

Había dejado de pensar en todo lo sucedido con el accidente de Yuri, pero ahora todo volvía, Víktor… Otabek.

-Doctor Yuuri, aquí está el resultado- soltó Valentine frente a él extendiéndole una hoja. Yuuri lo miró nervioso, aunque el rubio no demostró ninguna emoción, era obvio que sabía el resultado, pero era profesional.

Tomó la hoja, Valentine se alejó dándole intimidad, suspiró un par de veces y decidió irse de ahí.

-Gracias Valentine, vuelvo después por lo demás- dijo saliendo rápidamente hacia su consultorio, necesitaba estar solo.

Una vez ahí, resopló tomando la hoja sin esperar más leyéndola, aunque lo que llamó la atención fueron las letras mayúsculas y en negro. Una sola palabra que le heló la sangre y que comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, dando vueltas empezando a marearlo.

Esa palabra lo cambiaba todo, resopló con los ojos aguados y el labio inferior temblándole así como las manos y pronto el cuerpo entero.

La prueba de embarazo era positiva.


	36. Capítulo 36

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, me duele el pómulo, pero nada grave- sonrió Yuri.

Esa mañana Otabek había ido a visitarlo, lo había hecho para no encontrarse con Lilia, pero la mujer se había instalado por unos días en la casa del rubio. Una situación bastante incómoda.

-¿No debes trabajar?

-Sí, sólo vine a ver cómo estabas. Me preocupé demasiado, Yura- susurró el kazajo sentado en la cama junto al rubio, quien le sonrió enternecid. Otabek tomó su mano, acariciándola.

-Pero sigo aquí, parece que te será difícil deshacerte de mí- Otabek negó sonriendo para después mirarlo de manera intensa, acercándose para besarlo. Lo hizo con demasiado cuidado, después de todo Yuri seguía adolorido.

Estaban besándose cuando de pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, seguro era Lilia. Yuri se separó del kazajo para después sonreírle.

-Adelante- la puerta se abrió revelando una cabellera negra -Jean, qué gusto- sonrió el rubio levantándose para recibir al canadiense mientras Otabek fruncía el ceño confundido.

-Doctor Otabek Altin- saludó el pelinegro una vez que entró a la habitación. El kazajo se levantó de la cama frunciendo los labios sonriendo como le era posible _¿Qué hacía ahí tan temprano?_ -Disculpen si los interrumpí, tu madre dijo que sólo tocara la puerta.

-Descuida, Otabek ya se iba, debe volver al trabajo.

-De hecho soy el director así que puedo quedarme un poco más- dijo el castaño mirando a Jean, quien le sonrió mientras Yuri se alzaba de hombros.

-Bien, podemos desayunar.

-Te traje desayuno mexicano- soltó el canadiense haciendo que el rostro de Yuri se iluminara.

-Pero no puede comer eso, acaba de salir del hospital- rezongó Otabek mirando a Yuri, quien lo miró extrañado.

-Claro que no, el cirujano dijo que puedo comer lo que sea mientras no mastique tanto, así que vamos a desyaunar- dijo el rubio adelantándose dejando a Jean y a Otabek mirándose. El primero con una sonrisa cordial y el otro algo ofuscado.

-¿No tienes trabajo?

-También soy el director de mi hospital, Otabek, puedo darme un par de horas libres- dijo yendo hacía la puerta seguido por el castaño.

Fueron hasta la cocina en donde Lilia y Yakov los esperaban, aunque a la mujer parecía que se le oscurecía el rostro cada que veía al kazajo, algo que no pasaba desapercibido por este.

-Yuri, cariño, el doctor Leroy trajo el desayuno- sonreía la mujer mirando al canadiense casi con devoción.

-Dígame, Jean, mi señora.

-Entonces, Jean, llámame Lilia- Otabek miró la camaradería de esos dos y rodó los ojos mientras Yuri colocaba las cosas para desayunar con ayuda de su padre.

-Yura, debo irme, recordé que debo supervisar un par de cirugías- se disculpó Otabek. Yuri fue hasta él para acompañarlo a la puerta.

-¿No diiste que no tenías nada qué hacer?- dijo una vez alejados de su familia.

-Sabes que no me siento cómo con Lilia y ahora con Jean.

-¿Qué con él?

-No lo sé, es decir, todo el tiempo está contigo y…

-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó Yuri alzando una de sus rubias cejas y una sonrisa burlona. Otabek lo miró de la misma manera.

-¿De él? Por supuesto que no, es rídiculo. Es muy apuesto, pero…

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego- sonrió Yuri con una idea surcando su cabeza que lo hacía sonreír de manera perversa, además de cerrarle la puerta a Otabek en la cara.

-¿Vamos a desyaunar?- preguntó Lilia mirando a su hijo recargado en la puerta y regresándolo a la realidad.

-Claro- sonrió siguiendo a su madre.

\------------------------------

Esa mañana iría a visitar a Yuri, después de todo era su día libre.

Se miró al espejo cepillando su oscuro cabello, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa semana, había sido demasiado ajetreada y estresante, necesitaba un masaje urgente, quizá haría una cita en el spa para la tarde. Resopló mirándose por última vez en el espejo dispuesto a salir.

Estaba tomando las llaves de su otro auto cuando el timbre se escuchó, descolocándolo un poco, no esperaba a nadie y era algo temprano. No le dio demasiada importancia, así que fue a la puerta para ver por el ojillo encontrándose con una sorpresa que lo hizo abrir de inmediato.

-Phichit.

-Hola, Seung- saludó el moreno sonriéndole de manera apenada mientras el coreano no se explicaba qué hacía ahí, en su casa.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

-Chris me lo dijo- Seung se sintió más confundido sin saber por qué Phichit le preguntaría al rubio tal información. Se hizo a un lado aún algo extrañado dejando entrar al tailandés.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias- negó Phichit aún con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, era una sonrisa amable -Ibas de salida ¿No interrumpo?

-Voy a ver a Yuri, pero puedo retrasarme unos minutos.

-Bien, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sucede algo?- se preocupó sentándose en su sofá invitando al moreno, quien fue hasta él frunciendo los labios.

-Es sobre lo que dijiste el otro día, que tú…

-¿Que me gustabas? Descuida, Phichit, seguimos siendo amigos. No es como que te guarde rencor por eso, puedes dormir tranquilo.

-No, no puedo- musitó el otro mirando a la nada mientras Seung no terminaba de comprender.

-No entiendo- Phichit lo miró para después suspirar.

-Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo, aún recuerdo el primer día que te vi, parecías un ángel- hablaba el moreno dibujando una sonrisa, recordando -Tu cabello oscuro y tus hermosos ojos negros, con esa mirada altiva casi arrogante que te hacía ver aún más inalcanzable. Quizá por eso me hice tu amigo, para poder hablarte y tenerte cerca- Seung frunció el ceño, si eso no era una declaración, no sabía lo que era -Siempre me gustaste.

-¿Qué?- _lo era._

-Siempre me has gustado- confirmó Phichit mirando al coreano con seriedad mientras el otro estaba bastante confundido.

-Y si te gusto ¿Por qué me rechazaste?

-Porque no puedes estar con alguien como yo.

-¿Por salir con Otabek? Phichit, por favor.

-No, no es por eso, yo… amm… tengo VIH, Seung.

El coreano parecía asimiliar todo lo que el moreno le decía hasta la parte crucial, su rostro pasó de la confusión al claro enojo.

-Fue el imbécil de Otabek ¿Cierto? ¡Maldito hijo de…!- Seung se había levantado de su lugar dispuesto a echar maldiciones, pero Phichit lo detuvo.

-No, él no fue, Seung- el coreano lo miró algo alterado -Sé que sería lo más evidente, pero no es así. Fue alguien de quien no recuerdo su nombre- Seung desvió la mirada yendo hasta el sofá y dejarse caer sin ningún cuidado.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste a Christophe dónde vivo? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que él lo sabía?

-¿De todo lo que dije eso fue lo único que te interesa?- sonrió Phichit casi sin creer lo que el otro le preguntaba.

-Sólo respóndeme.

-Bien, quizá porque saliste con él- soltó resoplando dejando caer sus brazos a su lado. Seung hizo una mueca de confusión levántandose de nuevo para enfrentar al moreno.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- rezongó acercándose a Phichit, quien retrocedía ante la molestia del otro.

-Yo los vi, Seung, en su consultorio, estaban…- Phichit hizo un movimiento con sus manos que claramente significaba sexo. Seung abrió la boca incrédulo, para después cerrarla y desviar la mirada.

-Bien, no voy a negar eso, lamento si lo viste.

-Estaba buscándote para hablarte de mis sentimientos, que me gustabas, pero los vi y decidí no decirte nada. Fue por eso que comencé a salir con Otabek y lo demás es historia.

-¿Así que es mi culpa que te hayas enredado con Otabek?

-Sí- dijo Phichit sonriendo con burla haciendo que Seung bufara.

-Bueno, ¿Y a qué veniste? ¿A reprocharme?

-No- el rostro de Phichit se oscureció -Vine a explicarte porqué fue que te rechacé. No puedo estar contigo porque tengo VIH.

-Bien, será mejor que te vayas- Phichit frunció los labios levantándose, sabía que esa era la reacción que esperaba -Necesito pensar.

-¿Pensar? Acabo de decirte que…

-Sé lo que acabas de decir y necesito pensar las cosas, aún estoy dolido por tu rechazo, así que no te será tan fácil recuperarme.

-Recuperarte no fue una opción- musitó Phichit, todo era muy confuso.

-Quizá para ti no, pero si no fuera eso, no hubieras venido ¿O sí?- Phichit comenzó a boquear sin saber qué más decir -Me hubieras dejado creer que no te gustaba y ahí terminaba esto, pero decidiste venir y decirme todo, lo cual significa que incociente o concientemente deseas saber que pienso de todo esto, bien, no me interesa que tengas VIH, no estamos en los 80’s donde eso era un tabú y el tratamiento era limitado. Lo que me interesa es lo que me hiciste pasar y que además me hayas ocultado que me viste con Christophe, lo cual es una estupidez porque no salía con él- Phichit lo miró con la boca abierta -Sólo dormimos juntos un par de veces y antes de que digas algo de Minako, ella lo sabía, también se nos unía- la boca del moreno se abrió aún más -Y no te queda juzgarme después de lo que me hiciste creer, además eso se terminó. Ahora necesito pensar las cosas y saber si quiero o no salir contigo.

-No es buena idea.

-No es tu decisión, es la mía, tu tomaste la decisión de decirme y yo tomaré la mía si salir contigo o no. Me dolió Phichit- finalizó Seung con un suspiro sentándose en el sofá sosteniendo su frente ante la intensa mirada del tailandés.

-Quiero salir contigo- soltó Phichit aún a pesar que todos sus demás pensamientos le gritaban que no -A pesar de que sé que correrás peligro y…

-Phichit, eres médico, deberías saber que si tomas el medicamento adecuado tus niveles virales bajan y el contagio es mínimo, además te estás adelantando mucho, para tener sexo debemos ser novios y no sé si quiera serlo. Y ni creas que sentiré lastima por ti por ello, eso no cambia nada.

Seung decía todo aquello mitad mentira y mitad verdad, quería hacerlo pagar un poco por haberlo rechazado, sabía que seguro sufría con lo que ahora tenía encima, pero también serviría para distraerlo y minimizar su enfermedad. Porque era cierto que eso no le interesaba, ahora vivir con alguien con VIH era algo que se podía hacer con normalidad, sin tabú y con lo cuidados correctos, nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

Phichit por su parte se había sonrojado, Seung tenía razón, estaba adelantándose en tener sexo con él, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz. Parecía que al coreano no le interesaba que tuviese VIH, algo que él debería imitar.

-¿Entonces?

-Debo pensar las cosas y tú debes ganarte ese sí si es lo que quieres.

-Es lo que quiero- soltó Phichit con seguridad.

-Bien, debes irte, piensa en tus errores Phichit Chulanont. Hablamos después- el moreno sonrió levemente, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Esperaba que Seung no le hablara jamás y salió con una oportunidad, algo que debía agradecerle.

-Gracias.

-Agradece cuando acepte ser tu pareja- dijo Seung restándole importancia aunque por dentro quería reírse y besarlo, pero no, debía pagar por hacerlo llorar en el baño.

Phchit salió de la casa de Seung con una nueva perspectiva, agradecido con el coreano y con un plan en mente para recuperarlo.

Seung por su parte en cuanto Phichit salió se soltó a reír de felicidad por lo graciosa que era la situación y por como había manejado aquello con gran facilidad. No sentía lástima por Phichit, tener VIH no era algo que lo provocara, lo tenía, sí, era peligroso si no se trataba pero en cuanto estuvieran juntos lo apoyaría, dejando de lado aquella enfermedad y concentrándose en su relación.

Se estaba adelantando, aunque estaba seguro que terminaría junto al tailandés, así tenía que ser, había movido las piezas a su favor y era hora de ponerlas por completo de su lado. Al menos Phichit había sonreído con esperanza.

Unos minutos esperando que el otro se alejara, salió de su casa rumbo a la de Yuri con otra actitud. Todo siempre se acomodaba, él lo sabía muy bien.

\------------------------------

-¡Papá, por Dios!

-¡Sala!

Emil y Michele volvían de una cena, habían decidio ir a la casa del checo ya que al parecer Sala había decidido quedarse de visita con su hermano y sería algo incómodo, aunque lo verdaderamente incómodo lo encontraron al llegar a la casa de Emil y encontrarse a Sala y a Marek en una situación bastante comprometedora en el sofá.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la joven acomodándose el lindo vestido que llevaba mientras Marek, con un extenso rubor en el rostro, había tomado un cojín para ocultar la erección que tenía -¿Así que están juntos de nuevo?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Papá?- soltó Emil bastante avergonzado mientras el rubio se aclaraba la garganta y se levantaba con el cojín entre las manos.

-Quizá sea algo pasajero.

-Lo haré mi esposo- soltó Sala sonriendo de lado y acercándose al mayor para besarlo en la mejilla y acariciando su trasero haciéndolo sonrojarse aún más mientras Emil rodaba los ojos y Michele miraba extrañado a su hermana, parecía que iba en serio.

-Como sea, vete a casa con Marek, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

-Deberíamos cenar todos juntos- sugirió la hermosa italiana.

-No, aún es demasiado extraño, quizá después. Acabo de ver a mi padre teniendo sexo, no creo que se me olvide eso en un tiempo.

-No estábamos teniendo sexo- soltó Marek bastante alarmado.

-Casi- dijo Sala con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Bien, deben irse. Emil y yo debemos descansar- dijo Michele tomando a su hermana por los hombros y guiándola hasta la puerta. Marek arrojó el cojín que tenía contra su cuerpo y se dirigió a su hijo.

-Lo siento tanto, Emi, yo…

-Papá, está bien, no me hubiese gustado ver eso, pero ésta bien. Mereces estar con alguien, quizá sea pasajero o quizá no, pero disfrutalo, lejos de mí de preferencia- Marek sonrió abrazándolo, parecía que por fin había encontrado algo en qué enfocarse y no en acosar a su hijo.

-En verdad me gusta- susurró Sala una vez que estuvo en la puerta con su hermano.

-Lo sé, trátalo bien, será mi suegro así que no quiero más problemas- Sala le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al rubio -Cariño debemos irnos, los niños tendrán sexo y nosotros debemos terminar con lo que iniciamos.

-¿No puedes ser más sutil, Sala?- rezongó el rubio dedicándole una mirada asesina a la joven, era increíble que alguien menor a él lo hiciera sonrojarse.

-No- sonrió tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo suavemente en los labios -Adiós- se despidió mientras Marek sonreía y se despedía de los chicos con la mano. Michele cerró la puerta mirando a Emil, quien negó sonriendo.

-Tu padre será mi suegro y mi cuñado al mismo tiempo.

-Mi padre será mi concuño, eso será más extraño- sonreía el checo acercándose al italiano para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

-Nunca había visto a mi hermana así de sonriente con alguien, le gusta en serio.

-Tenía años de no ver a mi padre sonrojarse, es más, quizá nunca lo vi así. Parece que Sala le da vitalidad.

-Espero que tu padre no le quiera dar otra cosa.

-¡Michele!

-Ven, dame vitalidad- sonrió el italiano besando al checo para después rodearlo con sus piernas y dejarse guiar a la habitación.

\------------------------------

-¿Cuántas semanas tienes, Yuko?

-14- dijo la castaña a su Ginecóloga. Era obvio que ella llevaba la cuenta, pero siempre preguntaba a sus pacientes para que ellos también supieran sobre su estado.

-De acuerdo, súbete a la camilla- Nishigori le sonrió a la castaña, era su segundo ultrasonido y esperaban saber si sería niña o niño. La doctora alzó la blusa de la joven para colocar algo de gel y así comenzar el estudio. Nishigori miraba la pantalla comprendiendo aquellas imágenes mientras Yuko sólo miraba una pantalla negra con líneas grises y negras.

Aunque de pronto, la doctora frunció el ceño moviendo la palita sobre el vientre de Yuko con más ahínco, aunque sin lastimarla, sólo buscando algo. Nishigori también frunció el ceño y se acercó a la pantalla.

La ginecóloga colocó más gel y movió la palita por todo el vientre de Yuko, subiendo el volumen para escuchar los latidos del bebé, aunque pronto se escuchó un tamborileo extraño, rápido, constante y…

-¿Doctora? ¿Es lo que creo que es?- la mujer miró a Nishogori para asentir lentamente y después mirar a Yuko.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo con mi bebé?

-No, Yuko, todo está muy bien, aunque creo que deberíamos comenzar a hablar en plural.

-¿De qué habla?- Yuko miró a Nishigori quien comenzaba a ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Yuko, estás esperando trillizos.

-¡¿Qué?!


	37. Capítulo 37

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Yuko lucía mal, bastante preocupada, pero de una manera ansiosa. Le había pedido a Nishigori que no lo acompañase con Yuri, debía hacer eso sola sabiendo cómo reaccionaría el rubio con la noticia.

Hacía unos días que había ido con su Ginecóloga y había necesitado esos días para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriéndole, aunque eso no disminuía su ansiedad.

Aunque no esperaba que Otabek también estuviese ahí.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Yuri algo preocupado mientras Otabek miraba a su hermana angustiado.

-No, nada grave, pero ¿Están solos?

-Sí, mi madre se llevó a mis hijos a la feria junto a mi padre.

-¿Qué no es esa tu responsabilidad?- preguntaba la castaña sentándose en el sofá. Otabek rodó los ojos mostrándole el dedo medio.

-A eso venía, pero parace que Lilia quiere la custodia- Yuri le dedicó una mirada asesina al kazajo, quien lo miró y se alzó de hombros con media sonrisa.

-Bien, dinos ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- Yuko resopló un par de veces para después llevar una mano a su castaño cabello.

-Yo… estoyesperandotrillizos- soltó la joven rápidamente recibiendo una mirada contrariada de Otabek y Yuri, quienes se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono haciendo que la castaña suspirara desviando la mira.

-Estoy esperando trillizos- Yuri y Otabek parecían haberse quedado congelados con la boca abierta. Miraban a Yuko sorprendidos mientras la joven se sentía más y más incómoda.

-Yuko…

-Sí, ya lo sé, eso dijo mi Ginecóloga, pero no sé si sea verdad, estoy… asustada.

-Hermana- soltó Otabek saliendo de su asombro -Sólo es uno más que los nuestros, no es para tanto- Yuko hizo un mohín y miró a Yuri, quien aisntió sonriendo.

-Es verdad, además sabes que te ayudaremos. Podemos dormir en tu casa los primeros días para ayudarte- dijo el rubio caminando hasta la joven para sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano.

-¿Lo harán?

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirlo, hermana?

-Es solo que… estoy aterrada. Si pensaba que sería una mala madre ahora lo seré para tres.

-Eres muy molesta cuando haces eso- se quejó Otabek sentándose al otro lado de Yuko y colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Ya lo sé, pero no tengo con quien más quejarme sin lucir como una mal nacida que no quiere a sus hijos.

-En eso tienes razón- bromeó Yuri sonriendo y tratando de que la castaña se relajara.

-Deja de preocuparte, hermana, hazlo cuando nazcan, mientras disfruta de esta etapa junto a Nishigori- Yuko asintió un poco más relajada al expresarse abiertamente. Otabek tenía razón, no era momento de preocuparse.

-Así es, si te preocupas, tus hijos pueden sufrir- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa amable, aunque de pronto se convitirió en una burlesca -Ay, por Dios, ¡Tengo los nombres para tus hijos! Viserion, Rhaegal y Drogon- dijo para después soltar una carcajada al igual que Otabek, mientras Yuko rodaba los ojos y fruncía los labios.

-Serás la madre de dragones, hermana.

-Mejor cállate, Otabek, tú fuiste el que dijo que el porcentaje de gemelos era mínimo.

-Sí, dije de gemelos, pero no sabía el de trillizos- dijo el hermano mayor entre risas haciendo que Yuko se levatara del sofá para tomar un par de cojines arrojándoselos a sus acompañantes.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Sí, lo es- reía Yuri defendiéndose de la almohada con su brazo libre. En ese momento el timbre se escuchó deteniéndolos. Otabek y Yuko fueron hasta la cocina para seguir hablando dejando que Yuri abriera la puerta. -¡Hola!- saludó en cuanto vio a Jean con su amable sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sabes que sí- sonrió el ruso dejándolo entrar hasta la sala para poder sentarse y hablar a gusto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, más animado y sin tanto dolor.

-Me alegro.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Primero, saber que estabas bien- Yuri asintió con una sonrisa -Y segundo, una sorpresa- dijo el pelinegro llevando una mano hasta la bolsa de la cazadora que usaba sacando un sobre pequeño y entregándoselo al rubio, quien frunció el ceño.

-¿Mis honorarios?- Jean se alzó de hombros dejando que Yuri descubriera lo que había adentro. El rubio lo miró confundido pero con unas sonrisa abriendo el sobre, descubriendo tres boletos… a Disneylandia.

-Jean…

-Y compré uno para mí, si no es molestia que los acompañe- sonrió sacando otro boleto mientras el ruso paracía estar en shock.

-Yo… ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

-Tengo mis contactos- Yuri lo miró confundido -Soy el médico de cabecera de la hija de un amigo que trabaja en el lugar.

-Oh… bueno, yo…

-No me digas que no los aceptas porque no hay reembolso y no pienso revenderlos- decía Jean con una sonrisa orgullosa haciendo que Yuri soltara una risa ahogada mirando los boletos.

-Bien, al menos déjame pagar el viaje a Francia- dijo viendo que irían al parque francés. Jean negó.

-No, ya lo pagué así como la estancia.

-Pero…

-Yuri, no tengo en qué gastar mi dinero, dame al menos la satisfacción de hacer felices a tus hijos y a ti, lo merecen- el rubio negó repetidamente para después abrazar a Jean con su brazo libre mientras el pelinegro sonreía.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

Por otro lado, Yuko y Otabek escuchaban las risas y las voces de Jean y Yuri, aunque sin descifrar lo que decían.

-¿De qué tanto hablan esos dos?

-De lo que sea, no te interesa- respondió Yuko comiendo un poco de helado que Yuri tenía en la nevera.

-Además ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿No puede sólo enviar un mensaje y ya?

-No, al parecer no- soltó la joven restándole importancia a la tonta actitud de su hermano.

-Estoy harto- bufó el mayor saliendo de la cocina rumbo a la sala haciendo que la castaña rodara los ojos y saliera tras él.

-Yo…- dijo Jean sonrojándose un poco, pero sin tiempo de decir nada más ya que habían sido interrumpidos.

-Doctor Leroy- saludó Otabek yendo hasta ellos extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. Jean sonrió aceptando su mano.

-Doctor Altin, qué gusto.

-Sí, aunque el gusto es mío, yo casi vivo aquí- Yuko negó sabiendo lo que estaba Otabek haciendo e iba a intervenir cuando Jean habló.

-Cierto- dijo sonriéndole para después girarse para dirigirse al rubio -Yuri ¿Y tu madre? Quisiera saludarla y agradecerle las galletas que me regaló la otra noche.

-Ella no está, salió con mis hijos.

-Oh, es una lástima, es una mujer agradable- sonrió Jean mientras a Otabek se le oscurecía el rostro.- Como sea, debo irme- dijo levantándose del sofá mirando al kazajo para después estrechar su mano -Y Yuri, la fecha es en unos días, debemos estar listos para el viaje- dijo sonriendo mientras el ruso le sonreía de vuelta.

-Claro, Jean, iremos muy gustosos. Gracias- Yuri se levantó para acompañar al pelinegro hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana, Yuri.

-Hasta mañana, Jean, y de verdad no sé cómo pagarte.

-No lo harás- sonrió besando la mejilla del rubio y caminando hasta su auto.

-¿Qué no harás?- dijo Otabek a espaldas de Yuri haciendo que este girara el rostro para verlo con media sonrisa.

-Pagarle los boletos a Disneylandia que compró para los niños y para mí- dijo tranquilamente cerrando la puerta y pasando a un lado del kazajo, quien pareció no creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Él los llevará?

-Claro, él los compró, Beka.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Acaso…

-No lo sé, sólo es un gran hombre, le conté que no habías podido conseguir los boletos y movió algunos contactos.

-Genial, es un gran hombre- soltó con sarcasmo, aunque no fue notado por Yuri, quien asintió y fue hasta la cocina para continuar la plática con Yuko. Otabek por su parte, rodó los ojos molesto _¿Quién diablos se sentía Jean para llegar así con Yuri y con sus hijos?_ Aunque, lo que fuera que tramara, no lo dejaría tomar lo que era suyo.

\------------------------------

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sigo molesto con Lian, pero al menos sé que odia a Otabek y no quiere volver a verlo- dijo Guang con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Leo, quien acariciaba sus hebras castañas.

-¿Y sobre el trabajo?- Guang lanzó un bufido en respuesta, parecía que no había pensado mucho en ello, lo que significaba que no sabía qué hacer -Deberíamos preguntarle a Víktor si puedes conseguir trabajo en el Hospital Omega.

-Supongo- lanzó el castaño levantándose para mirar a Leo y sonreírle con pesar. El latino no sabía que también Phichit le preocupaba, aunque era mejor no comentarle nada hasta que su amigo lo decidiera.

-¿Sabes lo sexy que eres?- musitó el mayor acariciando el rostro y pelo de su pareja con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo sé y por eso estás conmigo.

-No, estoy contigo sólo por el sexo- bromeó antes de besarlo, eso era lo que Guang justamente necesitaba, olvidarse un poco de sus problemas y de los de los demás que hacía propios.

Y en eso pensaba, comenzar con una apasaionada sesión de sexo salvaje cuando fueron interrumpidos por el timbre.

-Debe ser la pizza- sonrió Leo sobre los labios ajenos para después levantarse del sofá.

-¿Pizza? Vaya, gracias, ya estaba harto de comer saludable.

-Bueno, pienso engordarte y así nadie te verá como la presa sexy que eres- sonreía Leo caminando hasta la puerta, en donde lo esperaba una grata sorpresa -¡Phichit!- el chino se giró para ver a su amigo en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Phichit?

-Hola, Guang- saludó el moreno entrando a la casa.

-Hermano ¿Cómo estás?- soltó el mayor algo apresurado levantándose del sofá y abrazando a su amigo quien sonrió enternecido.

-Muy bien, ¿Ustedes?

-Esperando la pizza- sonrió Leo para después ir a la cocina por un par de cervezas dándoles un poco de privacidad a los amigos.

-Phichit ¿De verdad estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Guang, visité a Georgi- sonrió el moreno sentándose en el sofá dejando a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Te ayudó?

-Sí, además ya comencé el tratamiento.

-Vaya, es una gran noticia, hermano.

-Lo es- aceptó el tailandés asintiendo. Leo apareció con tres cervezas ofreciéndole una moreno y después sentándose a un lado de Guang.

-Luces feliz, Phichit, ¿Alguna novedad?- indagó el latino demostrando su gran percepción haciendo sonreír y negar al menor.

-No se te escapa nada ¿verdad?- Leo negó dándole un sorbo a su cerveza -Hablé con Seung sobre mis sentimientos- el mayor casi derramaba su cerveza de la impresión mientras el chino miraba a su amigo sorprendido.

-¿Sentimientos?

-¿Tu ex?- bromeó Leo mirando a Guang haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Leo.

-Sí, nunca lo mencioné, pero Seung siempre me pareció apuesto e interesante- dijo Phichit ignorando la pequeña pelea de sus amigos.

-Claro, pregúntale aquí a tu amigo- decía el azabache de manera mordaz disfrazada de broma.

-Basta, Leo- advirtió Guang mirándolo de mala manera. Leo alzó los hombros y le dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida -Cuéntanos, Phichit.

-Le dije que me gustaba y parece que no le soy indiferente. Me dejó cortejarlo- sonrió el tailandés omitiendo algunos detalles.

-¿Cortejarlo? ¿En qué época estamos? ¿1900?- se quejaba Leo con un mohín haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Seung es especial.

-Todos saben eso- secundó Guang para después mirar a Leo advirtiéndole con la mirada que no dijera un comentario más sobre eso.

-Bueno, es especial, pero Phichit ¿Vale la pena?- dijo el latino con media sonrisa probando al moreno, quien respondió sin más.

-Lo vale, en definitiva.

-Entonces brindemos por eso, amigo, ya te hacía un buen polvo- dijo Leo alzando su cerveza y haciendo que Phichit negara con una sonrisa.

-Eso no me interesa por ahora.

-Qué bien, no sabes lo que pasé imaginando a Seung teniendo sexo con Guang- soltó el latino fingiendo un escalofrío y colmando la paciencia del chico.

-¡Leo!

\------------------------------

-Hola, mamá.

-Yuuri, cariño, qué gusto- saludó Hiroko con una gran sonrisa a su hijo.

Yuuri se sentía demasiado miserable después de visitar a Yuri, tenía cosas en la mente que no podía contarles ni a él ni a Seung, cosas que debía liberar.

-¿Está Luca?- preguntó entrando a la casa de su madre y revisando el lugar con la mirada.

-No, cielo, siéntate- invitó la mayor. Yuuri resopló, debía estar muy desesperado para acudir a Hiroko y pareció que la mujer leyó su pensamiento -¿Ocurre algo? Casi no me visitas, hijo.

-Quisiera decirte que sólo vine a visitarte, pero no. Lo siento- Hiroko negó restándole importancia.

-Está bien- el menor se sentó tomándose el punte de la nariz -¿Qué sucede, hijo?

-Estoy encinta- dijo sin mirar a su madre, por su parte, Hioriko pareció quedarse sin habla unos segundos observando a su hijo para después arrojarse a él y abrazarlo.

-¡Yuu! Hijo, ¡Seré abuela!

-Si… no lo sé- dijo el menor sin corresponder al abrazo de su madre dejándola un poco descolocada.

-¿Por qué? Cariño, tienes todo para mantenerlo. Un buen trabajo, una linda casa y…- Hiroko se detuvo al notar qué era lo que le preocupaba a su hijo -¿Quién es el padre?

-Ese es el problema, no lo sé- soltó haciendo amago de limpiarse la cara con ambas manos.

-Bueno, ¿Quiénes son los probables padres? No puede ser tan malo, hijo.

-Víktor.

-¿Lo ves? Él es un gran hombre- sonrió la nipona palmeando el hombro de su hijo.

-Y… Otabek Atin- Hiroko lo miró sorprendido y después hizo un gesto de desgrado, Yuuri resopló y asintió -Sí, lo sé, soy un idiota.

-No dije eso- la mujer estaba un poco al tanto de la vida de Seung y de Yuri, así que por supuesto sabía quién era Otabek Altin -¿Y cómo fue?

-No quieres saber.

-Hijo, sé cómo ocurrió, me refiero a ¿Por qué ellos dos?- el menor resopló, miró a su madre y después desvió la mirada. Ni siquiera a ella podía mirarla.

-Estaba saliendo con Víktor, después terminamos y por sentirme miserable bebí junto a Otabek, lo cual llevó a que nos acostaramos- Hiroko asintió lentamente asimilando el resumen que su hijo le daba. Lo miró con media sonrisa y acarició su rostro.

-¿Vas a tenerlo?

-No lo sé, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que ya no sé qué pensar y no puedo decirle a ninguno de mis amigos sin que algo salga mal.

-Lo sé, por eso acudiste a mí y aprecio mucho eso hijo- Yuuri asintió -Sé que no tenemos la mejor relación de madre e hijo, pero siempre tendré un oído para ti y algún consejo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Y en este caso, lo único que sé es que para saber de quien es primero debe nacer o al menos tener una buena edad dentro de tu vientre ¿Cierto?- el menor asintió con pesar -Yuuri, eres fuerte, puedes con esto y más. Pudiste conmigo, cargaste conmigo cuando no debiste hacerlo y lo hiciste bien. En cuanto supiste que ya no podías te alejaste, hiciste lo mejor y me ayudaste, así que si eso pudiste hacer por mí, podrás con lo que sea. No estarás solo, tus amigos entederán.

-¿Incluso Yuri?

-Creo que deberías omitir decirle, no tiene ningún caso que le digas a Otabek que el bebé es suyo, ha sido un idiota todo el tiempo.

-¿Y Víktor? ¿Le miento?

-No, debes decirle la verdad.

-Eso es lo que me aterra.

-Bueno, si no quiere quedarse a tu lado sus razones tendrá, pero eso no quiere decir que estarás solo, yo te apoyaré y tus amigos también, siempre lo han hecho, has estado para ellos y ellos estarán para ti.

-Es que… no quiero mentirles- soltó el menor cubriéndose el rostro y liberando por fin el llanto que tenía guardado, Hiroko suspiró y lo tomó entre sus brazos dejando que se desahogara -Soy… una mala persona… un mal amigo.

-No, hijo, no lo eres, sólo eres un chico que tomó malas decisiones, eso no te hace malo. Todos cometemos errores, unos peores que otros y creéme, el tuyo no es de los peores- Yuuri había parado de llorar, aunque aún gimoteaba. Se separó de su madre limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-No sé qué hacer.

-Hijo, has pasado por mucho, incluso por cosas que ni yo sé y seguiste adelante, sólo necesitas pensar.

-Ya no quiero pensar, todo tiene el mismo resultado.

-¿Cuál?

-Que no sé qué hacer, si tenerlo o no, si decirle o no a Yuri, si decirle a Otabek y a Víktor. Estoy lleno de indesición.

-Bueno, sólo debes hacer aquello que te haga sentir mejor, cariño, no a los demás, lo que te tranquilice sólo a ti ¿De acuerdo?- Yuuri asintió lentamente para después arrojarse a los brazos de su madre, algo que descolocó por completo a Hiroko ya que era un gesto que su hijo no le daba desde que era un niño y eso sólo hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Gracias a ti, hijo- dijo la mujer contra el azabache cabello de su hijo mientras una lágrima viajaba por su mejilla. Ahora más que nunca su hijo la necesitaba.


	38. Capítulo 38

-De verdad me siento complacido de que hayas aceptado.

-Me siento más complacido de que nos hayas invitado- sonrió Yuri sentado a un lado de Jean. Se encontraban en el avión en primera clase rumbo a Francia.

-¿Estás emocionado?

-Creo que mis hijos lo están más- dijo señalando con su barbilla a un lado. Sentados contiguamente, estaban los dos castaños platicando entre ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vamos a divertirnos.

-No lo dudo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa incómoda que Jean notó enseguida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es sólo que esto es demasiado, Jean, jamás podré pagártelo.

-Y no te lo estoy cobrando- sonrió el pelinegro tomando la mano del ruso con amabilidad -Te lo dije, no tengo en qué gastar mi dinero y te aseguro que ésta es una buena inversión.

-De acuerdo, entonces permíteme pagar las comidas los próximos diez años- bromeó Yuri mientras Jean parecía pensarlo.

-¿Diez años? Me parece bien- sonrió sin soltar su mano mientras el rubio se sonrojaba, como solía hacer cada vez que el pelinegro le dedicaba esa cálida sonrisa, además de que le recordaba un extraño acontecimiento que había tenido lugar unos días atrás.

\-----------------------------------

-¡Papá! ¡Iremos a Disneylandia!

-Sí, me lo dijo su padre- dijo Otabek con una sonrisa forzada mientras Lena y Milo gritaban de la emoción.

En la tarde, después de volver del parque, Yuri les había dado la noticia de que Jean les había conseguido entradas. Los niños se habían vuelto locos y Lilia no paraba de alabar a Jean. Por suerte, Otabek ya se había ido, aunque al día siguiente aún le tocaron ciertos comentarios de la matriarca rusa, quien ahora, por suerte, había salido a una cena romántica con su esposo.

-Coman, su cena se enfriará- dijo Yuri con media sonrisa haciendo que los pequeños engulleran rápidamente. No podían con su emoción y eso hacía muy feliz al rubio.

-Así que Leroy pagará el viaje completo y la estancia.

-Ajá- dijo Yuri ante la hermética voz del kazajo, quien trataba de no escucharse bastante arrogante frente a sus hijos.

-¿Estás saliendo con él?- susurró recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio.

-No, él sólo está siendo muy amable.

-¿Sales con Jean, papá?- parecía que los susurros no lo habían sido del todo.

-No, no Lena, Jean es sólo un buen amigo. Le comenté que su papá no había podido conseguirles los boletos y él tiene amigos que se los dieron- quizá no había dejado muy bien parado a Otabek y lo supo por la mirada que este le dedicó mientras sus hijos sonreían complacidos.

-Es un gran amigo entonces, ¿Imagina si te casaras con él? Nos llevaría a todos lados.

-Eres un interesado, Milo, por eso le caes mal a la gente- rezongó Lena mientras su hermano le mostraba la lengua y comenzaban una pelea de gestos, por su parte, Yuri y Otabek parecían haberse quedado sin habla por lo que había dicho su hijo.

Y por eso mismo, aprovechando que sus padres tenían una velada romántica, Yuri decidió invitar a Otabek a tener sexo, algo complicado por su brazo roto, pero necesitaba borrar cierto desazón que había nacido en la cena. El kazajo aceptó porque necesitaba alejar el fantasma del doctor Leroy.

Aunque no funcionó, al menos no para Yuri.

Porque justo cuando Otabek estaba por entrar en él, en medio de la excitación y el calor del momento, el rostro del kazajo comenzó a transformarse… se estaba a imaginando a Jean.

-¡No!

-¿Yuri?- Otabek estaba confundido. El rubio lo había alejado mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de regular su respiración _¿Qué diablos le ocurría?_

-Yo… lo siento… no me siento bien- suspiró negando tratando de alejar el rostro de Jean de su mente.

Otabek resopló y cerró los ojos llevándose una mano hasta su cabello, tratando de controlar su excitación, asintió y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

Yuri se sentía realmente mal con Otabek, pero no podía estar pensando en ello, lo que acababa de suceder estaba descolocándolo por completo.

Después de eso, no había querido tener sexo con Otabek de nuevo, al menos hasta que Jean desapareciera de su imaginación y eso no iba a ocurrir si el pelinegro lo visitaba todos los días en su convalecencia y además se irían de viaje. Aunque claro, extrañamente, en su compañía no se sentía incómodo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jean interrupiendo sus ideas.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro- sonrió despejándose -Niños, se comportan todo el vuelo o les abro la puerta de emergencia. Lo juro- advirtió el rubio recibiendo unas lindas sonrisas de sus hijos. Jean sonrió negando.

-Eres increíble

-¿Qué?

-Tu relación con tus hijos es muy linda, es lo bueno de ser padre joven.

-Sí, supongo que es una ventaja, mis padres nos educaron con la vieja escuela.

-¿Golpes con el cable de la plancha?- Yuri soltó una carcajada, esa sí que era la vieja escuela.

-No, sólo con amenazas y una que otra nalgada- sonrió el ruso mientras Jean asentía.

-Sí, sé lo que es eso, aunque tus hijos tienen la ventaja de tenerte y a tus padres- el rubio asintió-¿Qué hay de los padres de Otabek?

-Ah, él no tiene padres, sólo son él, Yuko y su tutor, Celestino. Es el abuelo de los niños, es una gran persona- Jean chistó y torció el gesto.

-Es triste.

-Sí, para ellos lo fue en algún momento y para mis hijos pues no es algo que les afecte, tienen a mis padres y Celestino es increíble con ellos.

-Cierto.

-¿Cómo está Mila?- preguntó olvidando así su reciente sonrojo y todo lo que había pasado las semanas anteriores.

\--------------------------------

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Seung mirando a Yuuri. Ese día lucía particularmente distraído.

Estaban en su descanso para el almuerzo y el coreano había decidido adelantarse a contarle lo sucedido con Phichit, aunque parecía no prestarle atención.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que me cogí a Phichit.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el nipón mirando a su amigo bastante asombrado, aunque el azabache le dedicó media sonrisa.

-No, no dije eso y no sucedió, sólo quería comprobar que estabas en otro mundo ¿Qué pasa?

-Toshiya, ya sabes, pidiéndome dinero- mintió -Pero no importa, dime de nuevo, lo siento.

-Phichit me rechazó, fue un golpe duro y necesitaba superarlo para decirles- Yuuri lo miró confundido -Descuida, ya no pude superarlo porque después fue a verme a mi casa para pedirme disculpas y explicarme las razones de su rechazo.

-¿Y?

-Nada importante, sólo inseguridades- dijo Seung confiado, no era momento de decirle a su amigo sobre la enfermedad de su futura pareja -Entonces me hice el ofendido y le dije que necesitaba que me conquistara, disipando así sus inseguridades y manteniéndole dentro de mi futuro.

-Eso eso… muy inteligente, me soprendes, amigo- dijo Yuuri sonriendo y asintiendo, era una buena ténica.

-Y ayer llegó a mi casa con un hermoso ramo de girasoles- suspiró Seung y recordando aquello.

Después de despedir a Yuri y a los niños en el aeropuerto, Yuuri y Seung volvieron a sus casas, y en cuanto el coreano llegó a la suya, en la puerta lo esperaba un lindo tailandés.

-Hola- sonrió parado justo frente a la puerta de su casa con un enorme ramo de girasoles.

-Hola- dijo Seung sonriendo bastante complacido con el detalle.

-Son para ti- extendió Phichit el arreglo, parecía nervioso.

-Claro que lo son- Seung recibió aquello y lo admiró. Amaba las flores, sobretodo aquellas que era grandes.

-Seung, yo…

-Debo irme, gracias. Amo las flores- sonrió el azabache pasando a su lado y entrando a su casa con una enorme sonrisa.

Y con esa misma sonrisa se lo contaba a Yuuri, quien soltó una risa ahogada.

-Eres una perra, ¡Pobre hombre!

-Yuu, me humilló y me hizo sentir que no le interesaba. Lo haré sufrir un poco.

-¿Y si se aburre?

-No lo hará- dijo Seung bastante seguro. Yuuri se alzó de hombros y sonrió.

-Como sea, estoy feliz por ti, por fin tendrás sexo- se burló haciendo que su amigo rodará los ojos -Bromeo, en verdad estoy feliz, estaba llegando a pensar que si no era Phichit no sería ninguno.

-Eso es cursi.

-Me gusta lo cursi.

-Sí, claro- dijo Seung con sarcasmo. Después de lo que había sucedido con Víktor, estaba llegando a pensar que su amigo odiaba el romance.

-¿Qué sabes de Alex?

-Nada, pero ahora que Yuri vuelva haré que le pregunte a Jean.

-¿Crees que se divorcie?

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga o no con su estúpido matrimonio, sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

-Lo sé- suspiró Yuuri sintiendo cierto malestar con lo ocurrido.

-Oye, ¿Te veo en mi casa en la noche? Hay que hacerle a Yuri una videollamada.

-De acuerdo, llevaré comida tailandesa.

-Me agrada.

\--------------------------------

-¿Crees que tu hijo se moleste si te rapto?

-Lo dudo, creo que quiere deshacerse de mí- sonrió Marek contra los labios de la joven italiana.

Acababan de hacer el amor por segunda vez en esa mañana después de una noche bastante agitada. Marek comenzaba a pensar que Sala era una maniaca sexual o algo por el estilo, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era algo que necesitaba desde hace tiempo en su solitaria vida.

-Mi hermano creo que no tendría problema en tenerte como cuñado.

-Y como suegro- Sala se alzó de hombros sonriéndole con picardía -¿A ti no te molesta?

-¿El qué?

-El que sea mayor que tú.

-Marek, son sólo un par de años, además nos divertimos ¿No crees?- dijo contra el cuello del mayor haciéndolo reír.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, con Sala respirando sobre el cuello del mayor y este acariciando su espalda mirando el techo. Era bastante cómodo.

-De verdad me gustas, Marek.

-Eso es obvio- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa mientras Sala ponía una mueca seria.

-Hablo en serio.

-Bueno, eso es rápido ¿No crees? Tenemos un par de días conociéndonos y…

-¿Eso importa? Eres apuesto, me encantas, el sexo es increíble, algo que es fantástico porque hacía tiempo que no me excitaba con sólo ver a alguien.

Marek se sonrojó enseguida removiéndose en la cama, se sentía igual a un adolescente, pero peor ya que era una joven quien lo hacía sentirse así, _qué vergüenza_. Sala sonrió negando, incluso en esa situación el mayor se sonrojaba.

-Sala, eres muy guapa pero esto es como dijiste, nos divertimos y…

-¿A qué le temes?- dijo la italiana acomodándose en la almohada colocando un brazo sosteniendo su rostro. Marek la miró tratando de responder algo pero no lo hizo, sólo boqueaba buscando una respuesta, hasta que la encontró.

-Soy un hombre mayor, divorciado de otro hombre, con un hijo que sale con tu hermano gemelo y…

-¿Y? no le veo el problema, sólo escuché divorciado y eso quiere decir que eres libre, además de bisexual, eso no es problema para mí.

-Lo soy, pero por algo me divorcié y no quiero que pase de nuevo- Sala sonrió, se levantó y se colocó sobre el pecho del checo.

-Haremos algo, nos conoceremos más, tendremos sexo estupendo y veremos qué sucede ¿De acuerdo?- Marek pareció pensarlo, quizá estaba exagerando, no era tan mayor, sólo le llevaba algunos años a la morena, eso no era tan importante.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué puedo perder?

-Tu título de soltero- sonrió la joven antes de besarlo con pasión inciando así la tercera ronda de la mañana.

\--------------------------------

-¡Yuri!

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal todo?

-Me casé- sonrió Seung.

-Me divorcié- bromeó Yuuri mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos con media sonrisa. Sabía que había sido tonto preguntar aquello, apenas habían pasado unas horas de su huida de Rusia.

-¿Qué tal el hotel?

-Muy hermoso y lujoso, siento que me cobraran por tocar cada cosa.

-Ten cuidado con tus hijos- rezongó Seung sabiendo qué clase de demonios tenía Yuri por hijos.

-Ya están en sus jaulas, descuida.

-¡Papá!- gritó Milo y arrebatándole el teléfono. El lindo rostro del pequeño se dejó ver en la pantalla frente a sus tíos -Hola tío Yuuri, tío Seung.

-Hola, cariño- sonrió el nipón mientras Seung le mostraba la lengua.

-El hotel es super cool, JJ es genial.

-¡Es Jean! No JJ- regañó Yuri por detrás siendo ignorado por su hijo.

-Sí que lo es- secundó Lena quitándole el celular a su hermano y asomando su rostro -Hola tíos.

-Me compran una gorra con orejas de Mickey.

-Que sean dos- pidió Yuuri.

-Claro, el próximo año vendrán con nosotros.

-Expríme a tu padre, mocosa- sonrió Seung.

-¿A cuál de los dos?

-A los dos.

-Bien, les compraremos gorras y sudaderas, iremos a vaciar las maletas o papá nos golpeará- sonrió Lena dándole el celular a su hermano.

-Nos vemos tíos- se despidió Milo dándole el celular a Yuri, quien apareció en la pantalla junto a Jean.

-Hola, chicos.

-Doctor Leroy, qué gusto- sonrió Seung mientras Yuuri saludaba con la mano.

-Los dejo con Yuri, fue un gusto saludarlos- dijo Jean dedicándoles una última sonrisa y dejando la pantalla.

-¡El gusto es nuestro!- gritaron sus amigos mientras Yuri torcía los ojos.

-Qué hombre- soltó Seung sonriendo abanicándose el rostro.

Desde que Yuri les había dicho sobre el viaje, no habían dejado de elogiarlo y jamás lo harían. Era un caballero y un hombre generoso, además de que era obvio que se moría por Yuri aunque este parecía no notarlo y sus amigos decidieron no decirle nada, era mejor que el rubio lo notara por sí mismo o creería que eran ideas de sus amigos y todo se iría en picada.

-Cállate.

-¿Irán mañana al parque?

-Así es, después iremos a cenar, al día siguiente iremos de nuevo y en el tercer día regresamos.

-Qué romántico- soltó Seung llevándose un puño de rosetas a la boca.

-¿Quién te entiende Seung?- rezongó Yuuri mirando a su amigo de mala gana mientras este le sonreía a el rubio con burla -Pobre de Phichit.

-¿Qué sucede con Phichit?

-Algo que te contaré cuando vuelvas, no puede ser por aquí, es importante.

-Hablando de Phichit, ¿Le preguntaste de Guang? ¿Consiguió trabajo?

-¿Guang?- cuestionó Yuri ante la interrogante del azabache. En ese momento Seung cerró los ojos, como si hubiese olvidado algo y así era.

-¡Rayos! Olvidamos decirte.

-¿Qué?- Yuuri miró a Seung instándole a contarle a Yuri lo sucedido durante su accidente.

-El día de tu accidente- comenzó el coreano -Otabek discutía con Guang bastante fuerte y lo despidió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no supe de eso?

-Parece que es tabú en el hospital y dudo que Otabek quiera contarte eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Otabek salía con el hermano menor de Guang y este se enteró- soltó Yuuri mientras Seung asentía rodando los ojos. Yuri boqueaba desviando la mirada, no sabía qué decir, era mucho que asimilar.

-Aún así no importa- dijo Seung -Lian no quiere saber de Otabek y Guang busca trabajo en otro hospital por los deslices de esos dos- Yuri escuchó aquello fingiendo indeferencia y después sonrió.

-Bien, mañana hablamos y me cuentan las nuevas ¿De acuerdo? Parece que mis hijos quieren empezar a romper algo, los amo.

Sonrió disfrazando muy bien el malestar que estaba sintiendo, los chicos se despdieron con una sonrisa y terminaron la llamada comenzando con su noche de películas, comida tailandesa, macarrones franceses y red bull.

Yuri, por su parte, se dejó caer sobre su cama, olvidando de pronto lo lejos que estaba de casa y que no podía pedirle alguna explicación a Otabek, aunque tampoco debía hacerlo. Parecía que jamás iba a cambiar.


	39. Capítulo 39

La habitación del hotel era enorme, o mejor dicho, la suite.

Contaba con tres habitaciones, una de ellas doble para los mellizos, cocineta, sala de estar, dos balcones, bar y Jacuzzi.

Yuri se encontraba justo ahora sentado en la esquina de la sería su cama los próximos tres días, con el rostro distorsionado en la intriga y con el celular en sus manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- _sí, el alma_ quiso responder, pero negó con una sonrisa. Jean era muy atento, se sentó a su lado esperando la respuesta.

-No, todo está bien, es sólo que creo que me cansé con el viaje.

-De acuerdo, recuéstate y yo iré a cenar con los niños ¿Te parece?

-Sí, gracias- agradeció el menor. Lo cierto es que no tenía hambre y necesitaba pensar en lo que sus amigos habían dicho. Jean asintió y se acercó para besar su mejilla, se levantó dispuesto a ir a cenar con los mellizos Altin, quienes se acercaron.

-¿Estás bien papá?- preguntó Lena acariciando el cabello de su padre, quien le sonrió tomando su mano para después besarla.

-Sí, cariño, sólo estoy cansado del viaje. Ustedes porque son jóvenes, pero yo no puedo con esto.

-El doctor Leroy pudo y es mayor que tú- dijo Milo mientras Jean sonreía cubriéndose la boca. Yuri le dedicó a su hijo una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Te traemos algo de cenar?

-¿Vino?- bromeó el rubio haciendo que sus pequeños se alzaran de hombros.

-Pídeselo al Doctor Jean, no tenemos identificación- dijo Lena acercándose a su padre para besar sus mejillas y darse la vuelta. Jean mantenía su sonrisa mientras Yuri negó sonriendo de lado y se alzó de hombros.

-¿Seguro que los llevarás a cenar?

-Ya me convencí, te traeré vino- el rubio asintió y dejó ir al pelinegro. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando el techo.

_¿Por qué siempre que algo iba bien en su vida, algo se desacomodaba?_

\--------------------------------

-Y ¿Qué quieren de cenar?

-¿Pasta?

-Buena elección- sonrió Jean hacia Lena.

Caminaban en las alumbradas calles de París buscando qué cenar. Unos metros más, encontraron un bistro, así que decidieron entrar y ordenar pasta.

-¿Están emocionados con lo que haremos mañana?

-Sí, muchas gracias- sonrió Milo comenzando a comer su cena.

-Fue un regalo increíble, quizá el mejor de nuestras vidas- decía una emocionada Lena con una enorme sonrisa.

-Debes querer mucho a papá- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa. Jean desvió la mirada sonriendo, esos niños eran directos.

-Es un buen amigo.

-El tío Yuuri y el tío Seung también son sus amigos y no nos compraron boletos- dijo Milo comiendo su cena sin mirar a Jean y qué suerte, porque casi se ahogaba con la pasta.

-Claro que sí, Lena, ellos intentaron buscar los boletos, pero tampoco los consiguieron- Milo miró a su hermana y se alzó de hombros -Disculpa a mi hermano, suele ser un tonto- se disculpó la menor dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al pelinegro.

-¿Cumplirán once?- dijo Jean tratando de conocer más a los pequeños.

-Sí, ¿Tienes hijos?- dijo Milo tan directo como solía ser.

-No, no tengo hijos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los niños?- preguntó Lena confundida.

-Me encantan los niños, es sólo que no he encontrado a mi pareja ideal.

-Bueno, si piensas que nuestro padre lo es, no lo creo. Él ya no puede tener hijos- dijo Milo mientras su hermana asentía.

-Así es, nos lo dijo cuando teníamos ocho. Le pedimos un hermano y nos dijo que eso no iba a pasar- soltó la pequeña castaña.

-Tuvimos que conformarnos con nuestro primo Lykian.

-Bueno, yo… ah…- balbuceó el pelinegro. A sus treinta y siete años unos pequeños lo intimidaban.

-Descuida, no nos molesta si papá tiene novio. Hace tiempo entendimos que nuestros padres no volverán a estar juntos.

-Nunca lo estuvieron, Lena.

-¿Y cómo nacimos, tonto?

Mientras los pequeños discutían, a Jean comenzó a crecerle una duda y una gran incertidumbre _¿Entonces Yuri y Otabek no estaban intentándolo como el rubio había dicho?_ O si lo hacían, no lo hacían frente a sus hijos.

-De acuerdo, ahora, díganme su película favorita de Disney- dijo Jean recibiendo una sonrisa de los pequeños de los cuales quería comenzar a conocer para desviar un poco el incómodo tema.

\--------------------------------

-¡Estuvo increíble!- gritó Milo dando vueltas.

Regresaban del famoso parque después de un día divertido y cansado. Habían caminado bastante, pero había valido la pena. Yuri caminaba junto a Jean mientras veían a los pequeños saltar y recordar lo que acababan de vivir, mientras, ambos cargaban bolsas con souvenirs.

-¿Te divertiste?

-Tanto como ellos- admitió Yuri con una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que hasta él se había subido a las atracciones disfrutando de un gran día, además de comida deliciosa y buenas compras.

-También yo, es bueno recordar que alguna vez fuimos niños.

-Niños malos- dijo el rubio sonriendo. A Jean de pronto le pareció que era un momento adecuado para hablar de ellos, necesitaba conocer más y más de Yuri.

-Cuéntame de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- indagó el ruso de buen humor.

-Un resumen de tu vida, parece interesante.

-Te hablé un poco de ella.

-Ese fue un resumen demasiado pequeño- Yuri negó sonriendo, pensando en cómo empezar aquello.

-Bueno, nací en Moscú. Mi padre es Siberiano, mi madre es de Moscú, mi padre murió cuando mi mamás estaba embarazada, así que mi volvió a casarse años después y tengo un hermano mayor- decía el rubio con una sonrisa -Siempre quise estudiar medicina, desde pequeño tenía la vaga idea de ayudar a los demás, ya sabes, lo que todos dicen- Jean asintió con una sonrisa de lado y rodando los ojos -Entré al Colegio de Moscú y un año después me embaracé, ya sabes, tener buenas calificaciones estaba pasado de moda- se burló el menor haciendo reír al pelinegro.

-¿Cómo fue eso?- Yuri hizo una mueca incómoda, no sabía cómo explicarle aquello a Jean sin escucharse como un tipo fácil, pero _¿Qué más daba?_ Además sus hijos caminaban lejos.

-Éramos jóvenes y sólo queríamos divertirnos.

-¿Era oficial?

-No, no lo era- negó el menor con una risa ahogada -Y continuamos así hasta el… accidente- susurró mirando al pelinegro y después dirigirle una mirada a sus mellizos -Es broma, o sea si lo fue, pero…

-Sí, te entiendo- concilió Jean comenzando a conocer el extraño humor del rubio.

-Terminé la carrera gracias a mis padres y mi hermano, ellos cuidaban a mis pequeños cuando yo no podía hacerlo. Soy el padre del año- dijo con una risa ahogada.

-No creo que seas mal padre, Yuri, tus hijos te adoran.

-Soy un padre ausente, Jean, son pocos los momentos que les dedico, ahora es mayor el tiempo que paso con ellos, pero cuando estaba en el Hospital de San Petersburgo trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Es por ellos, algún día lo entenderán- Yuri asintió -Además no creo que te lo reprochen ¿O sí?

-No, parecen entenderlo y con Otabek también.

-¿Es un buen padre?- preguntó Jean con tranquilidad. Yuri sonrió.

-Lo es, admito que lo dude por mucho tiempo pero siempre ha sido muy bueno con ellos. Son su adoración.

-Sí, se puede notar- dijo el mayor sonriendo y no mentía, parecía que el kazajo era un buen padre -¿Por eso estás intentándolo con él?- soltó sin pensar dejando a Yuri sin saber qué decir.

-Yo… amm… como te dije, es complicado.

-¿Lo amas?- Yuri desvió la mirada pensando en aquello _¿Amaba a Otabek?_

-…sí, eso creo- Jean sonrió, la duda le bastaba -Pero basta de mí, hablemos de ti.

-Te hablé de mí.

-Sí, de Isabella, de Mila y de tus ganas de tener hijos- el mayor asintió ante cada afirmación -Puedo regalarte a los míos.

-Sería un buen regalo- Yuri sonrió, era tan fácil hablar con él.

-¿Mañana iremos de nuevo?- interrumpió Lena llegando hasta ellos y tomando la mano de us padre.

-Esa es la idea- dijo Jean haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

Y con ello, los adultos se acercaron a los niños para hablar sobre ese día y el siguiente, llegando al hotel bastante exahustos. Milo y Lena no cenaron, fueron directo a la cama, además de que habían comido bastantes golosinas en el parque.

-Niños dormidos, vino abierto- dijo Yuri llegando a la terraza, en donde Jean terminaba una llamada.

-La mejor frase del día- sonrió el mayor tomando la copa que el menor le ofrecía. Se sentaron en las lindas sillas de hierro que adornaban el balcón, uno frente a otro.

-Fue un gran día, gracias.

-Deja de agardecerme, Yuri, yo también me divertí como hacía muchos años no lo hacía- el rubio le dio un sorbo a su copa y le sonrió tomando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que llevaba.

-¿Cómo no agradecerte? Es un enorme gesto lo que hiciste.

-Te lo repito, tú y tus hijos lo merecen- Yuri torció el gesto y asintió lentamente.

-Algún día te lo pagaré, lo juro- Jean sonrió mirándolo con intensidad.

-Tal vez- Yuri sacó el humo de su cigarrillo evitando no sonrojarse y aún ignoraba el porqué.

-¿A quién le llevas souvenirs?

-A Mila, a Alex, a algunos amigos, y otros son para mí- dijo Jean sonriendo, Yuri sonrió al ver que parecía que el mayor parecía un pequeño emocionado.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que comprar otra maleta sólo para lo que llevo. Mi familia es enorme.

-Me agrada eso, crecer solo es aburrido- Yuri asintió dándole la razón aunque enseguida hizo una mueca de molestia -¿Sucede algo?

-No aguanto los pies- se quejó el menor sacándose los tenis que llevaba y comenzar a masajear sus pies.

-¿Sabes que además de ser doctor doy excelentes masajes?- el rubio lo miró extrañado.

-¿En serio?- el canadiense asintió para después acercar su silla y tomar uno de los pies del rubio haciéndolo reír.

-Tú dime- dijo comenzando a masajear las plantas del menor, quien cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Definitivamente es un sí- soltó Yuri sonriendo y relajándose _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le hizo un masaje en los pies?_ Ah, sí, la semana pasada, fue Milo.

Jean retiró el calcetín del menor para tener más acceso a su piel y hacerlo disfrutar con una sonrisa ladina, claro que sabía que era bueno en eso.

-Me dices si algo te molesta.

-Lo dudo- dijo Yuri sonriéndole -Dime algo más de ti, algo que nadie sepa- el mayor ladeó el rostro, pensando.

-Creo que no tengo ningún secreto, quizá cosas extrañas como coleccionar tazas del mundo, pero eso es algo que sabrías si vas a mi casa.

-¿Ya llevas la de Disney?

-Tres- dijo el mayor sonriendo continuando con su labor mientras Yuri se servía otra copa de vino -¿Tú tienes algo que nadie sepa?

-Me gusta el cereal remojado, y nadie lo sabe porque casi no lo como, pero en verdad me gusta- dijo el menor sonriendo -Y las películas infantiles, fingía verlas por los niños, pero en realidad me gustan.

-Eres especial- Yuri se alzó de hombros y encendió otro cigarrillo -Además de tu clara adicción a la nicotina.

-Somos dos- Jean asintió acercando su mano para quitarle a Yuri el cigarrillo y darle una calada

-Está comprobado que los médicos tenemos tendencia a ser fumadores y alcohólicos.

-Todos unos adictos- Jean asintió tomando el otro pie de Yuri desnudándolo y comenzando con el delicioso masaje que hacía que el menor jadeara de placer.

Y eso duró un rato más, ambos platicando de banalidades y cosas superficiales de sus vidas en el hospital y en sus vidas diarias mientras el vino se terminaba poco a poco. Pronto se encontraron hombro con hombro intimando cada vez más gracias al alcohol.

-¿Cómo es posible qué un hombre como tú siga soltero?- soltó Yuri de pronto con una enorme sonrisa haciendo reír al mayor -Es en serio, dime.

-No lo sé, quizá no ha llegado el indicado- musitó mirándolo.

-O la indicada- Jean asintió frunciendo los labios -¿Tu ex novia pudo serlo?

-Lo llegué a pensar- dijo Jean sin más dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-Pero no se concretó porque ambos querían cosas diferentes ¿O me equivoco?

-No, te lo dije- sonrió el mayor.

-Es un cliché ¿No crees?- Jean lo miró extrañado -Ya sabes, todo eso de “buscamos cosas diferentes”, no me lo creo, siempre hay algo detrás.

-Pues no, ésta vez es real- Yuri lo miró esperando, Jean se aclaró la garganta listo para contar su historia -La edad parecía ser un impedimento, es decir, no le llevaba muchos años, pero yo ya quería formar una familia y ella no. Quería seguir viviendo su juventud sin detenerse por alguien- dijo con fluidez, parecía no dolerle recordar aquello. Yuri frunció los labios escuchándolo para al final asentir.

-Bien, ganas ésta vez con tu historia cliché.

-¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Cómo te funciona con Otabek?- Yuri casi se ahogó con el vino que bebía. Se quitó la copa de la boca y miró al mayor.

-No lo sé.

-Claro que lo sabes a menos que no sea una buena situación.

-Bien, no lo es- soltó el menor desviando la mirada -Es complicado.

-¿De parte de él?- el rubio asintió -Descuida, Yuri él es el padre de tus hijos y eso pesa más que cualquier cosa si es que él así lo quiere- musitó Jean sin saber si aquello era para Yuri o para él.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- soltó el rubio sonriendo y bebiéndose su copa completa. Jean asintió y preguntó por Yuuri y Seung comenzando así una nueva conversación.

Y el vino siguió corriendo dejando a Yuri algo falto de sus facultades, sobre todo de su lengua.

-Es que… no puedo creer que… siga con esto- decía separando las palabras y con algo de molestia en ellas. Jean estaba ebrio, pero lo disimulaba mucho mejor que Yuri.

-¿Con qué?

-Con Otabek… soy un… imbécil- le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y continuó -Él se acuesta con todo el hospital y yo sólo… espero.

-¿Qué esperas?- preguntó Jean tratando de hacer que Yuri se sincerara, este lo miró con algo de dolor en su mirada.

-A ser el único en su vida… a que me vea como yo lo veo… que cambie- Jean asintió.

-Es algo que mereces… eso y más- Yuri lo miró haciéndose una pregunta muda -Mereces ser el mundo para una persona… que cuando te vea sienta que su día se ilumina y… todo mejora con una sola sonrisa- al rubio se le humedecieron los ojos -Que te dé todo lo que tenga, lo que le sobre y más, porque significas mucho para él y que te ame como has esperado.

Finalizó el pelinegro demostrando así todo lo que sentía por el menor, quizá era exagerado, pero él lo sentía así. De verdad que con sólo verlo su día mejoraba, con una palabra, una mirada, todo iba mejor. Entonces pensó que quizá nunca se había sentido de esa manera, con un sentimiento tan maduro y tan real.

Yuri suspiró y soltó una lágrima por su mejilla mirando hacía el cielo y sonrió.

-Son… hermosas palabras- soltó sabiendo que todo aquello parecía una utopía.

-Yuri…- susurró el mayor acercándose al menor para tomar sus manos entre las suyas -Yo puedo ofrecerte eso y más- dijo sin más para después unir sus labios con los del menor en un tierno roce que duró apenas unos segundos, uno que estaba repleto de sentimientos.

\--------------------------------

Esa sensación de resequedad en la garganta era algo a lo que no se podía acostumbrar jamás.

Ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos y la cabeza comenzaba a martillarle.

-¡Papá!- y eso fue suficiente para levantarse cual resorte de la cama.

-¡Voy!- gritó de vuelta tomándose la cabeza sin abrir los ojos, se negaba a hacerlo a pesar de que la luz del sol le daba justo en la cara.

-¡Ya levántate!- gritó de nuevo Lena _¿Qué había sucedido?_

Se sentó y suspiró, entonces abrió los ojos y deseó no haberlo hecho jamás.

-Buenos días- saludó Jean a su lado…

A su lado en la cama… en la misma cama.

-¡Papá!- gritó Milo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Milo!- rezongó Yuri tratando de evitar que su hijo lo viera en esa situación. Se llevó las manos al pecho y a su abdomen agradeciendo que estaba vestido.

-Papá, deben darse prisa, hay que desyaunar e ir al parque- dijo Lena detrás de su hermano bebiendo un vaso de leche.

-¿Durmieron juntos?- preguntó Milo extrañado.

-¿Tuvieron sexo?- soltó Lena.

-¡No!- dijeron los adultos de inmediato levantándose de la cama mientras los niños se alzaban de hombros y los dejaban solos.

-Ay, no puede ser- susurró el rubio llevándose una mano a su cabello mientras Jean lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-No pasó nada, Yuri, sólo nos embriagamos y dormimos en la misma cama.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el menor con el rostro descompuesto entre la confusión y la vergüenza. Desvió la mirada a su cuerpo y notó que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior al igual que Jean, por lo que pudo ver.

-Muy seguro- dijo el canadiense sonriéndole yendo hasta él para besa su mejilla -Buenos días- Yuri suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Lo lamento, soy un borracho terrible.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Jean comenzando a sacar una toalla y una bata para irse a la ducha.

-Siempre hablo del cosmos, política y religión- decía Yuri preocupado -¿Dije algo de eso?- Jean lo miró confundido y con un deje de intriga.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-No mucho- soltó el rubio colocando sus manos en su cadera y tratando de pensar -Creo que algo sobre tu ex novia… creo, algo así.

Jean sonrió y bajó la mirada para después fruncir los labios. Vaya suerte.

-Después de eso hablaste del cosmos, política y religión- Yuri cerró los ojos avergonzado -Fue divertido- finalizó el mayor saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño con algo de tristeza.

Yuri no recordaba nada.


	40. Capítulo 40

-Deberás traerme cinco gorras de Mickey- dijo Yuko al teléfono, Yuri sonrió.

Estaba sentado en una banca bajo una sombra con lentes oscuros y unas lindas orejas de Mickey mientras bebía de un enorme envase de electrolitos que ahora sostenía con su brazo lastimado. Lena y Milo daban vueltas en unas de las atracciones… y la cabeza de su padre también.

-Llevo más por si son cuatrillizos.

-Adiós, tonto- rezongó la joven cortando la llamada dejando a Yuri con una enorme sonrisa, aunque de pronto la borró cuando sintió que una luz lo deslumbraba.

-¿Retratas indigentes en Disney?- dijo en cuanto vio que Jean le había sacado una foto -Tengo resaca, luzco terrible.

-Luces adorable- sonrió el canadiense tomando una nueva fotografía, esta vez Yuri sonrió feliz.

-La resaca hace que la piel me brille- se burló el menor brindando con sus electrólitos para después darle un buen trago. Jean también llevaba un envase de electrolitos, sólo que parecía llevar mejor la resaca, por eso mismo se encargaba de los gemelos mientras Yuri buscaba en cada paso una sombra donde descansar antes de que le explotaran los globos oculares.

-Después de que bajen de ese juego quieren subir al Space Mountain.

-¿Podrías subir con ellos? Si yo lo hago te juro que vomitaré- dijo el rubio fingiendo estar aterrado, Jean asintió.

-Lo haré, pero si vomito…

-Lavaré tu ropa- sonrió haciendo que Jean negara.

-Iba a decirte que me compraras ropa nueva, pero acepto.

-De acuerdo, pero será barata- Jean sonrió y regresó para ir con los mellizos y tomarles un par de fotografías. Yuri miró aquello sonriendo, era un día increíble y Jean era un hombre increíble.

Aunque… desde que había despertado tenía la extraña sensación de sentirse cohibido con la presencia del mayor. Soñó que lo había besado y estaba seguro que era por ello la incomodidad que sentía.

Gracias a Dios su celular comenzó a timbrar, sonrió en cuanto vio el rostro de Yuuri en la pantalla.

-Estoy seguro que ahora en lugar de orejas de conejo, podrás seducir a alguien con orejas de Mickey.

-Suena interesante- aceptó el rubio feliz de escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Estupendo, aunque tengo resaca.

-¿Te cogiste a Jean?- preguntó el nipón bastante emocionado mientras Yuri hacía un rostro de indignación.

-¿En qué parte de “resaca” viene la parte de “coger”?

-Eras un ebrio con un hombre sexy y apuesto, estaba implícito- dijo su amigo y parecía sonreír con burla.

-No, eso no sucedió, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Soñé que lo besaba y ahora siento algo extraño cada vez que lo veo- susurró Yuri a pesar de que el canadiense estaba lejos. Se sentía incómodo en ocasiones y creyó haber superado eso cuando tuvo el incidente con Otabek en la cama, pero ahora aquella sensación volvía de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, Seung está a mi lado- de pronto pudo escucharse la voz del coreano.

-Lo escuché todo y sólo te diré que estás proyectando deseos reprimidos- Yuri entreabrió la boca escuchando a su amigo bastante confundido.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Pregúntale a Georgi, te dirá lo mismo.

-Basta, mejor hablemos de algo más.

-Bien, queremos saber qué ocurrió con Alex. ¿Puedes preguntarle a Jean?- dijo el nipón haciendo que Yuri lo pensara.

-De acuerdo, le preguntaré- el rubio miró hacía enfrente recibiendo una sonrisa del mayor, quien ya venía con sus hijos -Debo irme, pueden llamarme en la mañana y Seung, necesito esa historia sobre Phichit.

-Te fuiste dos días, no ha pasado nada más que arreglos florales y café por las mañanas- dijo el azabache, quien parecía estar sonriendo.

-Y yo quiero detalles de ese sucio sueño, quizá se haga realidad- dijo Yuuri haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Nos vemos- finalizó cortando la llamada y sonriendo hacia sus hijos -Desayunaron bastante, deben tener más cuidado en qué juegos se suben.

\--------------------------------

-Mañana será un día de turismo por París.

-Creí que nos iríamos mañana- dijo Yuri sorprendido mientras comían. Los pequeños miraron a Jean bastante ilusionados.

-Hice un par de arreglos para pasar un día más aquí, después de todo son las vacaciones de los pequeños- sonrió el canadiense desordenando el cabello de Milo, quien estaba a su lado mientras Lena miraba a su padre con una tierna sonrisa.

-En serio, debo pagarte eso, al menos el día extra.

-No- negó llevándose su hamburguesa a la boca.

-No volveré a aceptar niguna invitación tuya, jamás.

-Oh, claro que lo harás- sonrió Jean bastante confiado.

-Lo dudo- el mayor le sonrió para después dirigirse a los gemelos.

-¿Qué les parece si cuando volvamos les regalaré un gato.

-¡Sí!

-No, ¿Qué haces?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa haciendo que el mayor se alzara de hombros.

-Una gata tuvo gatitos afuera de mi casa, así que le di alojo. Me quedaré con la madre y con uno de los pequeños, los demás terminaron con algunos amigos y sólo me queda uno que dar en adopción.

Al rubio se le encogió el corazón ante aquello, Jean no sólo era apuesto, si no que también tenía un gran conrazón.

-Anda, papá ¿Podemos tener un gato?- preguntó Milo mirando a su padre suplicante. Yuri asintió resignado.

-Bien, pero se harán responsables de él- los pequeños se miraron sonrientes y Jean le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio quien negó feliz. De pronto, el celular de Yuri timbró. -¿Hola?

-¿Qué tal el día de hoy?- preguntó Otabek del otro lado de la línea.

Los días anteriores había llamado de igual manera sólo para poder conversar con sus pequeños y saber que estaban bien.

-Genial, mañana iremos de paseo.

-¿No regresaban mañana?

-No, los niños quieren un día más- el kazajo hizo un sonido de inconformidad, pero no podía refutar contra ello.

-Bien, ¿Puedo hablar con ellos?- Yuri alejó la bocina de su rostro para dárselo a Milo quien convirtió en aquello en una videollamada invitando a su hermana.

-¿Otabek?- preguntó Jean, Yuri asintió viendo su comida. En realidad se sentía un poco molesto o quizá triste de que el castaño sólo hablaba con los pequeños, en ninguna llamada quiso hablar demasiado con él -¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Es la resaca- mintió jugando con su comida.

-Oye- Jean se levantó de su asiento y fue a su lado para poder acariciar su mejilla -¿Te sientes mal?

-No, no, estoy bien. No tengo mucha hambre- la menos eso era verdad.

-Bien, la llevaremos, es demasiado linda- sonrió viendo la crepa marinara en forma de Mickey Mouse, Yuri asintió sonriendo. Jean tomó su mano tratando de aliviarlo, aunque lo único que provocó fue un ligero sonrojo por parte del menor.

Lo que ignoraban, es que los pequeños estaba cerca de ellos y aquellas caricias por parte del mayor fueron vistas por Otabek.

\--------------------------------

-Vaya, ahora son chocolates- dijo Seung con una enorme sonrisa, Phichit le sonrió de lado sin decir nada más, sólo dejó la caja de chocolates bastantes caros en sus manos y se dio la vuelta, acostumbrado a las no invitaciones del coreano y pocas palabras.

-Espero te gusten- dijo volviéndose hacia el azabache para después continuar su huida. Seung torció los labios, quizá era hora de dar el siguiente paso, después de todo vida sólo era una y no la desperdiciaría haciendo sufrir al tailandés.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Phichit lo miró sorprendido.

-¿En serio?

-Te lo has ganado- sonrió Seung alzándose de hombros y abriendo su puerta dejando entrar al moreno, quien aún parecía sin creer lo que sucedía.

Entraron a la casa y el azabache fue hasta la cocina para dejar los chocolates mientras el tailandés se instalaba en el sofá.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar?

-¿Tienes vino?

-Tengo más vino que comida- bromeó Seung sacando de la nevera una botella de vino tinto y dos copas de su alacena.

-Gracias- agradeció en cuanto le sirvió.

-No hemos hablado desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Qué has hecho?

-Comencé mi tratamiento- dijo el moreno bastante sonriente.

-Vaya, eso es increíble. Me da mucho gusto- sonrió Seung colocando su mano sobre la de Phichit que descansaba en el sofá. El moreno bajó discretamente la mirada y sonrió.

-Lo sé, me siento bien y el infectólogo dijo que por ahora la carga viral es mínima.

-Esas son buenas noticias- la mano de Seung se cerró sobre la de Phichit en un toque mucho más directo.

-¿Tú qué tal?

-Nada interesante en realidad- soltó el coreano dándole un sorbo a su copa y retirando su mano aunque Phichit enseguida la tomó de vuelta -Por ahora.

-Seung…

-Haré una pregunta estúpida, pero es necesaria- Phichit esperó alzando sus cejas -¿Estás interesado en mí? ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo con todo y mis defectos y que a veces no quiero estar con nadie? He vivido demasiadas cosas, cosas que me han marcado y…

Seung fue interrumpido por la boca de Phichit.

El coreano no se movió, sintió el leve roce sobre su piel y Phichit tampoco se movía, sólo había colocado sus labios sobre los ajenos en un movimiento atrevido, pero que ahora se había convertido en algo torpe y tímido.

Seung se separó mirándolo sorprendido mientras el moreno se sonrojaba, quizá no debió de haber hecho eso.

Pero de pronto el ambiente cambió en el momento en el que Seung tomó el rostro del moreno estrellando sus labios ahora en un beso demandante haciendo que el tailandés se dejara caer sobre el sofá mientras el coreno tomaba las riendas.

Las manos de Phichit fueron hasta la cintura de Seung, lo cierto es que lo había sorprendido, pero no por eso iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. El azabache por su parte, se colocó rápidamente a horcajadas en el regazo del moreno haciendo del beso algo más lujurioso.

Phichit acariciaba las caderas del coreno y poco a poco comenzó a estrujar su trasero haciendo que este se curvara contra él rozando así sus entrepiernas. Seung bajó sus manos hasta el cuello del moreno mientras sus labios se movían sobre los ajenos los cuales se abrieron liberando así la ansiada lengua resguardándola en su boca volviendo aquello húmedo y mucho más excitante.

Y mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a conocerse en cada húmedo recoveco. La pelvis de Seung se movía inconcientemente sobre la de Phichit, sintiendo bajo él una dureza increíble que sólo lo hacía excitarse más y más.

Phichit movía sus manos sobre el firme trasero, empujándolo contra sí para hacer más profundo el roce de esas embestidas simuladas… estaba al límite.

-Basta… basta…

-¿Qué?- susurró Seung separándose un poco y mirando a su compañero algo confundido.

-No puedo… no puedo correrme, Seung, no contigo cerca…- dijo el otro algo avergozando y agitado por el caliente encuentro.

-Pero…

-La carga viral es mínima pero necesitamos esperar hasta que sea casi nula- _necesitamos_. Con esa simple palabra Seung sonrió, depositó un inocente beso sobre los labios de su ahora amante y se levantó.

-De acuerdo, esperaremos- Phichit suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá tratando de tranquilizarse… y bajar su erección.

Seung lo miró con una sonrisa divertida, tomó la botella de vino, sirvió las dos copas y le ofreció la suya al moreno, quien la tomó enseguida dándole un gran trago.

-Te ayudaré con eso cuando estés en casa ¿Qué te parecen unas fotos eróticas?- sugirió el azabache haciendo que Phichit tosiera dentro de la copa salpicando un poco el vino dentro.

-¿Qué?

-No te dejaré con eso- dijo mirando el bulto del tailandés -Y como no puedes hacerlo frente a mí quiero que lo hagas gracias a mí y para mí. Te enviaré unas fotos en la noche ¿Te parece?

Phichit asintió rápidamente, era otra oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Seung sonrió, asintió y se levantó para poder ir hasta la puerta y abrirla.

-Ahora vete o te juro que te saltaré encima y te haré el amor- el moreno negó y sonrió levantándose del sofá llegando hasta el coreno para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Vendré mañana a probar tu autocontrol.

-No me retes- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Descansa- finalizó Phichit saliendo de la casa y dejando a Seung con una sincera sensación de alivio y felicidad por la nueva puerta que se abría.

\--------------------------------

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mejor- sonrió Yuri saliendo de la ducha.

Sus pequeños dormían descansando del pesado día y él había decidido darse un baño para poder despabilarse al igual que Jean.

-Supongo que rechazarás una copa de vino- bromeó el mayor haciendo que Yuri asintiera con rapidez.

-Claro que lo haré- el mayor sonrió secando su oscuro cabello con una toalla mientras el menor hacía lo mismo.

Entonces pensó, Jean era demasiado apuesto, incluso ahora secándose el cabello parecía un dios griego salido de un manantial.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, quizá en un rato.

-¿Qué dicen tus amigos? ¿Te hablaron tus padres?

-Me habla todo el mundo- sonrió Yuri saliendo al balcón para comenzar a cepillar sus rubias hebras -Todos están bien, será difícil volver a la realidad.

-Podríamos hacer esto más seguido- a Yuri ya ni siquiera se le hacía extraño que se sonrojara, el problema era que el mayor lo notase.

-Pero el próximo viaje lo pagaré.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Jean acompañándolo para ver la ciudad de noche -Hermoso- dio viendo al rubio sin que este lo notase.

-Es una linda vista- respondió Yuri viendo la iluminada ciudad y la imponente torre Eiffel.

-Así que…- interrumpió Jean el silencio de Yuri -¿No recuerdas nada del día que nos embriagamos?

-Lo que te dije solamente, después mi mente se fue- sonrió el rubio, aunque de pronto pareció tener un flashazo del sueño en donde besaba al mayor. Negó tratando de alejar aquello -¿Por qué?

-Es que quería saber si no había dicho nada imprudente o tonto- fingió Jean con una sonrisa, en realidad se sentía algo triste por aquello.

-Lo dudo, eres un caballero, no podrías ser imprudente o tonto.

-El alcohol hace maravillas.

-No, lo siento, no te imagino siendo un borracho como los somos mis amigos y yo.

-¿Estás diciéndome aburrido?- preguntó el canadiense fingiendo molestia, Yuri negó.

-No, aburrido definitivamente no eres, es sólo que… eres demasiado…

-¿Mayor?

-¡No!- gritó el menor para después reír -No, demasiado imponente y gallardo- de pronto Jean lanzó una carcajada.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho gallardo, ni siquiera yo soy tan anticuado.

-Tengo un alma vieja- dijo Yuri riendo.

-Tal vez necesites conocerme un poco más, mi lado salvaje- dijo el mayor en un intento de gruñido divertido haciendo reír al rubio.

-Eres divertido- dijo Yuri para volver su vista a la torre frente a ellos, tratando de distraerse y no sonrojarse por enésima frente al pelinegro. Jean por su parte, no le quitó la mirada de encima, lucía hermoso con su cabello húmedo y su rostro iluminado por la calle.

-¿Aún te duele el brazo?

-No, ya no tanto, regresando iré a para ver si ya me pueden quitar eso, pero ¿Qué tal mi rostro?- dijo mirando a Jean con una sonrisa.

-Hicieron un excelente trabajo con tu pómulo.

-Temía que al mirarme al espejo me viera algo mal, pero se ve tan natural- dijo acariciando su pómulo -Creo que me haré adicto a la cirugía plástica.

-No la necesitas.

-En algún momento lo haré.

-¿A mi edad?

-¿Qué tienes con tu edad? Luces excelente y estás en una edad increíble- Jean sonrió de lado -¿O quizá fue Isabella el que te hizo sentir de esa manera?

-Tal vez, no lo había pensado- aceptó el mayor en verdad pensando aquello.

-Estoy seguro que es eso, es decir, saliste con alguien a quien le llevabas un par de años- aligeró el menor -Quizá aquello te marcó inconscientemente, pero te diré algo- Jean lo miró esperando -La edad es sólo un número y si ella no supo aprovechar tu experiencia fue demasiado tonta, si me permites decirlo.

-Te lo permito- sonrió Jean mirándolo enternecidamente.

-Así que no quiero oír más bromas sobre tu edad ¿De acuerdo? Apenas y me llevas unos años.

-¿A mi edad me pides eso?- Yuri negó golpeando el brazo del canadiense, entonces, Jean comenzó a hacerle cosquillas haciéndolo reír -Me gustas- dijo en cuanto Yuri se soltó entre risas.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta tu sonrisa… es lo que quise decir- dijo saliéndose por la tangente y aprovechando un poco de la ingenuidad del rubio, quien sonrió.

-Y no me viste con ortodoncia, fue terrible.

-Debiste ser un nerd adorable.

-Prefiero no saberlo- se quejó el rubio torciendo el gesto -Por cierto, Seung me preguntó por Alex, parece que no logra localizarlo ¿Te dije que son amigos?- mintió haciendo que Jean asintiera recargándose sobre el barandal viendo hacía la calle.

-Renunció, parece que se mudará con su esposo a Grecia- Yuri asintió, se sentía más tranquilo con esa noticia.

-Qué bien.

-Oye, ahora que recuerdo, aún debemos de organizar la fiesta de los niños- Yuri lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Ya está todo hecho, mis padres se hicieron cargo de algunas cosas en estos días, ya sólo falta el pastel.

-¿Puedo regalarles eso?- Yuri negó.

-No, Jean, ya es demasiado lo que haces y…

-Conozco a una pastelera increíble y hace trabajos deliciosos. Mila va con ella cada vez que necesita algo para su hija.

-Sólo si puede hacer algo de The Avengers- dijo el rubio sabiendo que aquello parecía ser un reto.

-Te aseguro que será el mejor pastel de sus vidas- Yuri lo miró con media sonrisa sin saber si aceptar aquello, era demasiado lo que hacía por ellos.

-Bueno, entonces te debo diez años más de comidas.

-Hecho- dijo el mayor acercando su mano para que Yuri la estrechara, lo cual hizo para después bostezar.

-Creo que debemos dormir, mañana caminaremos demasiado.

-Sí, tienes razón- ambos dejaron la terraza para ir hasta sus respectivas habitaciones -Descansa.

-Dulces sueños- sonrió el rubio abriendo la puerta de su habitación mientras Jean le dedicaba una última sonrisa pensando que no se había equivocado en elegir a ese dulce hombre. En verdad esperaba que todo terminara como deseaba.


	41. Capítulo 41

-¡Las amo!- gritó Yuuri colocándose las llamativas orejas de Mickey sobre su cabeza.

Yuri había llegado de París hacía unas horas y le había llamado a sus amigos para contarles sobre el viaje y darles sus regalos.

-Ahora en lugar de ser conejita sexy seré un ratón sexy- decía Seung sonriendo de manera cínica modelando las oscuras orejas.

-¿Usarás lencería?- preguntó Yuuri con media sonrisa sobre la cama rodeado de ropa de Yuri.

-Claro ¿Jamás lo has hecho? La lencería femenina es linda.

-No, claro que no- negó mientras miraba a su amigo, quien se alzó de hombros -¿Yurio?- el rubio estaba desempacando y sin mirarlos, sonrió.

-Un par de veces- admitió.

-Bien, hablando de eso, ¿Te cogiste a tu patrocinador?- preguntó el nipón haciendo que su amigo lo mirara cansado.

-No, Jean es sólo un gran amigo.

-Ah, no cariño, un amigo no hace lo que ese buen hombre hizo- defendió Seung yendo hasta su amigo deteniendo sus manos de seguir desempacando y pidiendo algo de atención.

-¿Sabe qué? No hablaré de eso- dijo tajante mirándolos con molestia mientras estos sonreían.

-Pero nosotros sí- Yuri bufó ante las pabras del nipón -Debiste hacerle una mamada de agradecimiento.

-Ya, deténganse, mejor hablemos de algo más- dijo aunque de pronto fueron interrumpidos por sus mellizos.

-¡Papá! ¿En tu maleta traes nuestras sudaderas?- preguntó Milo mientras Lena ya estaba sobre la maleta de su padre buscando.

-Sí, yo las guardé.

-Oigan, niños ¿Qué tal se la pasaron con Jean?- preguntó Seung intencionalmente haciendo que los mellizos le sonrieran.

-Muy bien, JJ, es muy divertido- dijo Milo.

-Y nos compró muchas cosas, además de que habla de cosas interesantes- continuó Lena haciendo que Seung mirara a Yuri con media sonrisa y alzara una de sus cejas.

-Y durmió con papá- el rubio en ese momento abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Seung y Yuuri mientras los pequeños reían.

-¡¿Qué les dije sobre eso?!

-Lo siento- se disculpó Milo saliendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, aquí están sus sudaderas, terminen de desempacar porque vamos a cenar y vendrá su padre y ni una palabra de eso- Lena asintió y salió de la habitación de su padre dejando a Yuri con los labios fruncidos y a sus amigos a punto de carcajearse.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se atrevió Yuuri a preguntar.

-Nada, nos embriagmos y nos quedamos dormidos, fue todo.

-Bien- sonrió Seung sin decir nada más.

-Te dejaremos en paz si nos dices por qué te sientes incómodo en su presencia- Yuri miró al nipón y suspiró.

-Se los dije al teléfono- dijo el ruso tratando de desviar el mismo tema pero hacía otra parte -Soñé que nos besábamos y… fue extraño.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es apuesto- aceptó sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

-Y además de apuesto parece ser muy amable y atento- secundó Seung.

-Lo es.

-Y fue un caballero si no intentó nada contigo estando ebrio, en París y en una cama- dijo Yuuri alzando una de sus cejas haciendo que Yuri rodara los ojos.

-¿Al menos estás conciente de que el tipo está loco por ti?

-¿Qué? No, él no… jamás…- Yuri calló.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que alguien como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú porque juro que te golpearé- soltó Yuuri haciendo que su amigo le dedicara una mueca.

-Cambiemos el tema- los azabaches se miraron rodando los ojos -Mañana debo ver a Christophe, espero que ya me quite esta cosa- señaló mostrando su cabestrillo.

-El fisting debe ser incómodo.

-¡Seung! ¿Por qué hoy todo tiene que ser sobre sexo?- se quejó el rubio mientras el coreano se media una de las sudaderas que Yuri llevaba de regalo.

-Porque estoy caliente.

-Dile sobre Phichit- dijo Yuuri haciendo que su amigo sonriera y comenzara a contarle todo sobre el tailandés, exceptuando, claro, cierto tema sin importancia, pero que quería evitar decirle a sus amigos o al menos por ahora.

-Parece loco por ti.

-Lo sé y lo acepto- sonrió Seung mientras Yuri rodaba los ojos -Y creo que ya podemos ser una pareja.

-¿Algo formal?- preguntó Yuuri escuchando eso por primera vez del coreano, quien se sonrojó enseguida, como si notara apenas lo que había dicho.

-Pues… sí.

-Eso es increíble, Seung. Phichit es un gran hombre y te lo ha demostrado- sonrió Yuuri acercándose al coreano para darle un rápido abrazo.

-Sí, sí, ya, cuando sea oficial lo hablaremos.

-O cuando tengas sexo- dijo Yuri sonriéndole pícaramente recibendo una igual del coreano.

-O cuando tenga sexo, exacto.

-¿Te emociona?- preguntó Yuuri colocando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Seung.

-Claro que me emociona, es demasiado sexy y además me adora- soltó con obviedad emocionando a sus amigos.

-Son buenos puntos, no lo pierdas con tus desplantes- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa sabiendo que haría enojar a su amigo.

-¿Cuáles desplantes?

-Esos- sonrió Yuuri, entonces Seung le jaló el cabello haciendo que se levantase de su regazo.

-¿Has hablado con Víktor?- la pregunta que Yuri echó al aire dejó sin aire al nipón, quien lo miró sin habla.

-No, pero pienso hacerlo en uno estos días.

-Deberías hacerlo, te hará bien.

-Me haría bien algo de bótox en el entrecejo- bufó el nipón caminando hasta la ventana de la habitación para encender un cigarrillo.

-No lo necesitarías si no lo fruncieras tanto por culpa de tu lindo ruso- dijo Seung con una sonrisa mientras Yuri asentía.

-No me molesten, se los advierto- Seung y Yuri se miraron con una sonrisa y continuaron con los suyo. Una vez que Yuuri terminó su cigarrillo se acercó a sus amigos para despedirse.

-Debo irme, cenaré con mi madre.

-Salúdala de mi parte- dijo Yuri besando la mejilla de su amigo -¿Te quedas a cenar?- preguntó mirando a Seung, quien asintió.

-Sí, hace tiempo que no veo al idiota de Otabek- dijo sonriendo de manera sarcástica haciendo que Yuri hiciera una mueca incómoda.

\--------------------------------

Después de una larga cena acompañados por Georgi, Anya y Otabek, y la historia de los niños por Disneyland contada más de una vez, hicieron sobremesa hablando del hospital poniendo a Yuri al corriente aprovechando que los pequeños habían subido a dormir.

-Y Guang renunció ¿Lo supiste?- dijo Seung dirigiéndose a Yuri haciendo que Otabek lo mirara con desdén.

-Sí, me lo dijiste, Seung- respondió el rubio entre dientes.

-Fue una pena, Guang era el mejor en su rama- se lamentó Anya mientras Seung miraba a Otabek con media sonrisa.

-Es una lástima- soltó Georgi haciendo que los presentes asintieran -Como sea, debemos irnos, la niñera se va en media hora.

-Gracias por las cosas y la cena, Yuri- agradeció Anya con una sonrisa -¿Ustedes se quedan?

-Sí, me iré en un rato- sonrió Seung.

-Yo también- dijo Otabek dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino. Anya frunció los labios mirando a Yuri de manera significativa mientras este desviaba la mirada.

La pareja se despidió dejando a los tres en la mesa en un ambiente incómodo o al menos para Otabek, ya que Yuri no sabía lo que Seung se traía entre manos.

-Y continuando con el tema de Guang ¿Saben por qué renunció? Tú deberías saber, Otabek- dijo con un tono fingido bastante amable tomando su copa.

-No, parece que encontró un mejor hospital.

-¿Mejor que San Petersburgo? Jamás, aunque yo supe que fue por un lío de faldas… o pantalones- Yuri miró a su amigo con una clara petición: cierra la boca.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Otabek sin importancia.

-Sí, parece que su hermano menor durmió con alguien importante del hospital y eso le molesto.

-¡Bien! ¿Quieren más postre? Ya vuelvo- soltó Yuri levantándose de la mesa dejando a ambos en un lío.

-¿Qué tramas?

-Nada, sólo estoy diciendo lo que ocurrió ¿Se lo ocultas a Yuri?

-Él no debe saber nada eso.

-¿Ah no? Te lo dije hace tiempo, tu reputación arrastra a Yuri y también te advertí que no dejaría que eso sucediera.

-¿Porque duermes con la jefa del consejo?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yuri llegando a la mesa con dos platos de tiramisú y mirando a su amigo bastante confundido dejando a Seung descolocado. _Maldito Otabek._

-Sí, es algo pasajero, pero parece que me ama y haría lo que fuera por mí- Yuri frunció el ceño, pero decidió no preguntar más ni mencionar a Phichit y menos frente a Otabek. Era la vida personal de Seung y no la pondría en evidencia.

-Vaya suerte- fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse de nuevo y darle un gran sorbo a su copa.

-Pero no como la tuya.

-¿Eh?

-Hablo de Jean, ¡Qué hombre!- dijo Seung con una gran sonrisa -Es increíble ¿Le dijiste a Otabek que…?

-Ya hablamos de eso, Seung, fue un viaje increíble que los niños y yo disfrutamos- el coreano sonrió para después levantarse.

-Qué noche, fue una cena deliciosa, cariño, pero debo irme. Si no voy ahora con Layla no me dará la dirección de San Pertersburgo- Otabek casi se ahoga con el vino de su copa mientras Yuri miraba a su amigo sorprendido -Es broma. Adiós- dijo antes de besar la mejilla de su amigo y salir de la casa dejando a la pareja algo confundidos con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Seung es…

-Especial- terminó Yuri mientras Otabek suspiraba.

-...sí- el rubio le sonrió para después comenzar a levantar los platos sucios yendo hasta la cocina para comenzar a lavarlos, aunque no pudo hacerlo porqur fue interrumpido por el kazajo, quien llegó abrazándolo por detrás.

-No lo hagas, tienes un brazo mal y Mari viene mañana.

-No te importó cuando tuvimos sexo.

-Bueno, prácticamente no tuvimos sexo- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Yuri chasqueara la lengua -Pero en verdad deja eso, puedo hacerlo yo.

-No, tienes razón, que lo haga Mari mañana- dijo Yuri rindiéndose dejando las cosas para sentarse en la isla de la cocina.

-Oye, quería hablarte de algo.

-¿Sí?- Otabek se acercó por detrás de nuevo pero ahora para masajear sus hombros haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué te parece tú, yo y los niños en una isla italiana para festejar su cumpleaños?- Yuri sonrió y negó girándose para ver al castaño quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Se escucha increíble pero festejaremos con una fiesta en ese pizzería y no sé si Jean me dará más días después de esto.

-Bueno, parece que lo tienes encantado, puedes conseguirlo- dijo Otabek mirando hacia enfrente y con el rostro serio.

-No, no es así.

-Bueno, lo intenté- dijo el kazajo alzándose de hombros y sentándose frente a Yuri quien enseguida tomó sus manos.

-Y lo aprecio mucho, quizá podamos hacerlo para tu cumpleaños.

-Sí, puede ser- respondió Otabek algo desanimado. Yuri frunció los labios sintiéndose culpable por rechazar esa oferta aunque sabía como arreglarlo.

Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo minutos después, tener sexo con el castaño para sentirse mejor y claro que Otabek no se opuso, además de que había sido algo que habían aplazado por la compañía de los padres de Yuri y ahora que habían regresado a su hogar tenían de nuevo privacidad.

Y todo pudo ser como antes pero entonces Otabek hizo algo bastante extraño.

-¿Te parece si me quedo a dormir?- dijo mientras estaban descansando después del apasionado encuentro. Se acercó a Yuri abrazándolo por detrás diciendo eso a su oído haciendo que el menor frunciera el ceño y se levantara cual resorte para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te gustaría?

-Amm… ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al rubio, Otabek por su parte sonrió y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del menor.

-Sólo quiero hacerlo- y con ello finalizó recostándose y atrayendo consigo a un muy confundido Yuri.

\--------------------------------

-¿Cuándo entran los niños a la escuela?

-En unos días, además servirá para que inviten a sus amigos a su fiesta- sonrió Yuri con una taza de café mientras Otabek preparaba el desayuno, algo que lo descolocaba por completo, pero aceptó.

-Bien, me quedaré con ellos unos días, quizá los lleve al cine y a que disfruten sus últimos días de vacaciones.

-Les encantará- Otabek lo miró con una sonrisa y continuó preparando el desayuno, Yuri lo miraba mordiéndose los labios con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua _¿Qué sucedía con Otabek?_ Estaba muy distinto e iba a preguntarle cuando el timbre de la casa se escuchó.

-¡Jean!- saludó en cuanto vio al canadiense parado frente a su puerta con una sonrisa y una bolsa de papel.

-Pensé que quizá podríamos desyunar y después acompañarte con tu traumatólogo- Yuri hizo una mueca por lel ofrecimiento de Otabek y no pudo decir más porque el kazajo salió a su encuentro.

-Doctor Altin.

-Doctor Leroy, qué gusto- saludó Otabek extendiendo su mano para saludarlo -¿Se te olvidó algo?

-No, sólo quería invitar a Yuri y a los niños a desyaunar.

-Oh, genial, aunque es una lástima porque ya estoy preparando el desayuno- sonrió Otabek alzándose de hombros.

-Puedes pasar si quieres, prepara pan francés crispy y huevos revueltos- invitó Yuri tratando de aligerar un poco lo grosero que había sido Otabek.

-Bueno, traigo bagels y queso del mejor lugar- dijo Jean mostrando la bolsa de papel con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que Otabek torciera el gesto y regresara a la cocina.

-Gracias- agradeció el menor invitando a pelinegro a pasar.

Lo cierto es que todo estuvo algo callado entre los tres, sólo algunos comentarios banales gracias a la tensión provocada por Otabek, aunque todo mejoró en cuanto los niños bajaron.

-¡Jean!

-Chicos- saludó el canadiense dándoles un abrazo a cada uno haciendo que Otabek rodara los ojos. Después del saludo se dipusieron a desyaunar, el kazajo se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa mientras Yuri estaba a su lado con Jean enfrente y los gemelos a cada lado.

-Y entonces Milo quería vomitar, pero Jean le comenzó a echar aire y se calmó- contaba Lena entre risas por tercera vez en esos días aunque hacía reír a los presentes.

-Parece que se la pasaron increíble- sonrió Otabek acercando su mano hasta el rostro de Yuri para colocar un mechón rubio por detrás de su oreja recibiendo un sonrojo y una mueca confusa.

-Sí, tus hijos son geniales- dijo Jean desordenando el cabello del pequeño.

-Además parece que el sol de París te sentó bien, Yuri, luces radiante- decía Otabek halagando al rubio, quien le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno, gracias.

-Aunque el sol italiano te vendrá mejor- soltó para después mirar a Jean -¿Te dijo que planeamos ir a Italia para festejar mi cumpleaños? Quizá puedas darle algunos días.

-¡Italia!- gritaron los niños haciendo que Yuri mirara a Otabek significativamente.

-Oh, claro, veré que puedo hacer- dijo Jean sonriendo y llevándose un poco de pan francés a la boca.

Después de eso, continuaron con las aventuras de los pequeños por Disneylandia hasta que terminaron y Jean se lavantó de la mesa hasta la cocina y lavar los platos sucios.

-El desayuno estuvo delicioso.

-Sí, Otabek tiene buen sazón- dijo Yuri acercándose hasta él, Jean asintió terminando con su labor con un suspiro -Oye ¿Me acompañarías a mi cita con el traumatólogo?- dijo tratando de que no todo saliera mal esa mañana. Otabek había sido bastante grosero y ni siquiera sabía si iría con él a Italia.

-Perfecto ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- salieron de la cocina rumbo al comedor. Yuri se despidió de sus pequeños así como de Otabek quien los miró extrañado.

-¿Se van?

-Iré con Christophe, te lo dije- el kazajo sólo asintió lentamente.

-Me llevaré a los niños.

-De acuerdo, los llamaré al rato- dijo Yuri dirgiéndose a los pequeños -Porténse bien.

-Nos vemos, chicos- se despidió el mayor -Otabek, gracias por el desayuno- sólo recibió un asentimiento del castaño y dos sonrisas sinceras de los mellizos.

\--------------------------------

Christophe había decidido que era tiempo de retirar el molesto cabestrillo, aunque debía tener un par de terapias con un Fisioterapeuta para mejorar la movilización y el dolor.

Y claro que le había echado una buena mirada de quien iba acompañado.

Un rumor que seguro se correría esa misma mañana y por ello había decidido hablarle a Seung.

-Buenos días, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué pasaría si fui a mi cita con Christophe acompañado de Jean?- preguntaba Yuri en la intimidad del sanitario.

-Que estás jodido.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?

-Descuida, si comienzan con rumores yo los aplacaré- Yuri suspiró más tranquilo -¿Cómo te fue?

-Adiós cabestrillo.

-Eso es algo para celebrar- dijo el coreano sonriendo -Iría a verte, pero tengo consulta.

-Lo sé, ¿Te veo en la noche?

-Sí, le aviso a Yuuri.

-Sí y también a Layla - Seung torció los ojos ante el tono de burla de su amigo.

-Ya te explicaré eso.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche. Te amo- dijo Yuri antes de finalizar la llamada y salir del sanitario para encontrarse con Jean.

-¿Me acompañarías al hospital? Debo ir por unos expedientes que tengo que revisar.

-Sí, claro- aceptó Yuri con una sonrisa -Después puedo comenzar con mi pago de comidas por diez años.

-Eso se escucha muy bien- dijo Jean bastante contento con ello.

\--------------------------------

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí ¿Por qué?- preguntaba Yuuri mientras comía con Seung, quien lo miraba con cautela.

-No lo sé, estabas bastante triste con lo de Víktor y ahora apenas y lo mencionas, además luces… distraído.

-Es sólo mi nueva relación con Hiroko, es extraño, pero parece que ambos lo añorábamos- dijo Yuuri sin mentir. Era cierto que su secreto lo tenía sin dormir, pero su nueva covivencia con su madre lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

-Te hará bien- Yuuri asintió -¿Has hablado con Georgi?

-Tengo citas con él una vez a la semana- y era cierto, su reciente depresión parecía haber desaparecido dándole paso a su ansiedad por su embarazo, algo que no le había dicho al ruso.

-Me alegro, todo mejorará.

-Sí, espero- susurró el nipón sabiendo que se venía una gran bomba y quería retrasarla lo más posible.

-Iremos a cenar con Yuri.

-Claro.

-Y Jean vino con él para ver a Christophe- el nipón se desvió un poco de sus problemas para mirar al azabache con una sonrisa sorprendida.

-Los chismes correrán como lava.

-Se lo dije, pero también le dije que nos escargaríamos de detenerlos, inventaremos algo- Yuuri asintió aun sorprendido.

-Ese hombre lo ama.

-Todos lo saben menos él, me desespera- se quejaba el coreano llevándose una papa frita a la boca.

-Podemos ayudar a meterlo en su mente.

-Primero sácale a Otabek- musitó Seung torciendo el gesto haciendo que Yuuri desviara la mirada -Ayer que cené con ellos y lo hice pedazos- dijo sonriendo contándole toda la incómoda plática que habían tenido durante la noche.

-¿Layla Nemcova? ¿En serio?

-No había de otra, tenía que amenazarlo y mermar sus deslices.

-Fue inteligente, pero ¿Cómo mantendrás eso con Phichit en tu vida?

-Le dije que sólo era sexo y que podía terminar con ella cuando quisiera- Yuuri asintió convencido.

-Ni en tus mejores fantasías dormirías con alguien como la jefa del concejo- Seung se alzó de hombros y miró a su amigo con picardía.

-Por eso son fantasías- ambos rieron y continuaron con su comida ansiosos de poner en marcha el plan para con Yuri.

\--------------------------------

-Mañana debo volver al trabajo, será difícil.

-¿También yo?

-Temo decirte que sí, Yuri- dijo el canadiense con una sonrisa, el ruso asintió sentado frente al escritorio del otro. Qué diferente era ahora de la primera vez que había estado ahí.

-¿Y quién tomará el lugar de Alex?

-Oh, un viejo amigo que regresó a Rusia, Skye Brighton- Yuri asintió -Es un excelente oftalmólgo pediatra, será un gusto tenerlo con nosotros. Se incorpondrá en unos días.

-Entonces debemos darle una bienvenida.

-Tú no tuviste una bienvenida- Yuri pareció pensarlo y después sonrió.

-Que sea de los dos- Jean asintió, adoraba la buena vibra del rubio.

-¿Gustas un té? En lo que termino esto.

-Claro- el mayor se levantó hasta una mesa donde tenia café, sodas, agua y sobres tizanas. Eligió uno de frutos rojos, calentó el agua y tomó dos tazas para servir.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias- agradeció Yuri recibiendo la humeante taza de té -Así que aquí pasas el tiempo cuando no haces nada.

-Quizá no vas a creerme, pero casi no paso tiempo aquí, ando vigilando a mi personal y quizá un poco en el consultorio de Nishigori.

-¿Hablas con Nishigori?

-Somos amigos.

-No te vi en la boda- sonrió Yuri haciendo que Jean negara.

-Nos hicimos buenos amigos cuando lo contraté, lo cual fue tiempo después de su boda.

-Bien, tienes coartada- Jean le sonrió sentándose frente a él para comenzar a hojear unos papeles y poder salir de ahí para comer -Oye, lo de Italia…

-Descuida, Yuri, puedo darte un par de días.

-No, es que no es nada seguro, sólo fue un comentario- dijo sin saber por qué le daba explicaciones a ese hombre.

-Descuida- Yuri asintió y dejó a Jean seguir.

Miraba a su alrededor con a taza de té en sus manos observando algunos detalles de la oficina, hasta que llegó a la oscura cabellera de su acompañante que se inclinaba sobre el escritorio.

Era imponente, Jean era demasiado imponente a pesar de estar dentro de esa enorme oficina blanca. Su cabello de un color oscuro contrastando con su tostada piel, no alzó los ojos, pero parecía haber memorizaba su color gris que sólo hacía resaltar su apariencia.

No, alguien como Jean jamás se fijaría en él.

Se levantó de su asiento sigilosamente para ir con el canadiense y observar lo que hacía. Tenía una gran concentración en lo que hacía que le había causado curiosidad.

-Y ¿qué es?- preguntó colocándose sobre su hombro asomando su rostro para ver los papeles en una clara invasión de la privacidad del mayor, quien parecía no molestarse con nada. Y no lo hizo, sólo se giró mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Es el expediente de un paciente con…- Yuri parecía no escuchar, se había perdido en la cercanía del rostro del mayor, observando con más detenimiento y detalle los rasgos de su rostro. Parecía perfecto.

Pero la perfección no dura para siempre y mucho menos para alguien tan torpe como Yuri, quien en su aturdimiento habí inclinado su taza de té dejándola caer sobre Jean.

-¡Auch!- gritó el mayor alejándose un poco mirando la mancha del líquido en su regazo, entonces Yuri reaccionó.

-¡Ay, demonios! ¡Lo siento! ¡Mierda!- gritó Yuri dejando la taza en el escritorio y corriendo hasta la mesita en donde había servilletas de tela.

-Descuida, Yuri, no estaba tan caliente- sonrió Jean aún en su asiento sacudiéndose el líquido con la mano.

-¡No! Arruiné tu ropa ¡Rayos!- continuaba el rubio con perorata apresurándose en volver con Jean y tratar de limpiar su desastre -Soy demasiado torpe.

-No lo eres, sólo estabas distraído- Yuri negó, se arrodilló y comenzó a fregar la mancha tratando de quitar al menos los restos de hojas de té de los costosos pantalones del mayor. -Yuri, no es necesario.

-No, deja que lo haga, lo hago todo el tiempo con mis hijos- decía el ruso sin mirarlo y sólo tallando aunque parecía comenzar a hacerlo con algo de fuerza y precisión provocando algo en Jean que no deseaba.

-Yuri… puedo hacerlo.

-No, es sólo…

-Basta- sonrió el mayor tomando sus manos y alejándolo con un terrible sonrojo, porque no era la acción en sí, quizá era la posición de Yuri y que su mente estaba algo perturbada. El menor lo miró extrañado para después mirar la mancha, aunque la mancha era lo menos que se veía ahora.

Si no una gran erección.

-Yo… amm… lo siento- finalizó Yuri dejando la servilleta en el escritorio y saliendo de la oficina como un bólido dejando a Jean con una vergüenza y una erección difíciles de ocultar.


	42. Capítulo 42

Jugaba con sus dedos gracias a la ansiedad.

La salida con su padre le había ayudado a distraerse de sus problemas, pero en cuanto llegó a su casa todo continuaba igual. Sin saber qué hacer con el bebé que esperaba y que ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre.

Vaya cagada.

Por suerte esa noche vería a sus amigos y podría distraerse de aquello y pretender que no existe tal problema. Aunque eran varios los problemas que tenía.

Estaba entre el dilema de decirle o no a Víktor, en decirle o no a sus amigos y por último a Otabek. Hiroko le había dicho que sólo se lo dijera a Víktor, pero sería mentirle de nuevo y no quería más de eso, no de nuevo.

Estaba por volverse loco… y por eso estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Yuuri?

-De la mierda ahora que puedo pensar en mis problemas- respondió sentado frente a Georgi.

-¿Son problemas sin solución?

-No, pero la solución es un problema mayor- soltó Yuuri colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas respirando con profundidad.

-Decir sobre tu embarazo puede traerte problemas, pero mentir también, sobre todo personales. Te entiendo- dijo el ruso al tanto de lo que ocurría con el nipón, aunque este había omitido que el otro padre podría ser Otabek, ya era suficiente con ese hecho.

-Exacto, si le digo a Víktor que no sé si sea de él y mentirle, sólo empeorará nuestra situación y ni siquiera sé si quiero tenerlo.

-Bueno, no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes hacer, pero sí puedo pintarte algunos escenarios, como por ejemplo, si le dices a Víktor sobre tu embarazo le estás permitiendo opinar sobre este, quizá lo quiera quizá no. Tú tienes la última palabra.

-He pensado que si me decido a no tenerlo es mejor no decirle nada- Georgi torció el gesto mirando al nipón, quien desviaba la mirada.

-Eso sería mentirle, Yuuri- el menor no respondió -¿Quieres una relación con él?

-No lo sé, pero al menos sé que no quiero estar así con él, deseo que vuelva a mi vida.

-Tú sabes lo que él desea, si estás dispuesto a dárselo entonces permítele volver, pero si no, mejor déjalo ir de una vez por todas.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

-¿Y qué quieres, Yuuri?- preguntó Georgi con seriedad esperando que el nipón pudiera responder.

-No lo sé… alguien que me quiera como soy, una… una… familia… una buena, no como en la que crecí- musitó Yuuri mirando el techo, el suelo, sus manos, con los ojos comenzando a humedecérsele.

-Bueno, sólo tú puedes lograr eso, Yuuri, tienes el poder de hacerlo con quien desees- dijo el ruso con media sonrisa estirándose para colocar su mano en la rodilla del menor inspirándole más confianza de la que se tenían gracias a todos esos años como amigos y como su psiquiatra.

-Pero ahora no tengo nada qué ofrecer, dudo de todo y es por las malas desiciones que he tomado.

-Entonces toma la correcta, lo que te haga feliz, lo que te haga sentir mejor y libre sin importar lo que los demás piensen, porque quizá te atraigas problemas, pero no te arrepentirás de nada. No más mentiras.

-No más mentiras- susurró Yuuri mirando a Georgi por primera vez en la sesión.

-Tienes a tus amigos que te han apoyado siempre y ahora a tu padre, podrás con ello, la has pasado peor, Yuuri y aquí estamos. Tomaste malas desiciones como todos nosotros en algún momento y el problema aquí quizá sea que eres más suceptible que todos los demás. El peso de las cosas es más grande cuando tú lo cargas que si alguien más lo hace.

-¿Hay pastillas para eso?- preguntó el menor con media sonrisa haciendo reír al Goergi, quien se enderezó sobre su silla. Yuuri ya estaba más relajado.

-No, pero debemos seguir trabajando con tu confianza, tu ansiedad y autoestima.

-¿Y diciéndome eso pretendes hacerme sentir mejor?

-No, pero teníamos más cosas a la lista- Yuuri negó con una sonrisa -Haz lo que te haga sentir mejor, lo que pienses que es lo correcto para ti evitando lastimar a los que amas o eso te lastimará y creeme, ya quiero darte de alta.

-¿Ya no me quieres?- preguntó Yuuri fingiendo un puchero, Georgi negó sonriendo.

-Eres mi paciente más apuesto, es un deleite verte- Yuuri soltó una carcajada -No le digas a Anya.

-Nunca en la vida- dijo con una sonrisa levantándose del asiento dispuesto a irse a dar consulta para después ir a casa y dejar de pensar en lo que veía a sus pilares más fuertes, sus amigos.

\--------------------------------

Huir era en lo único que pensaba, correr como si lo viniesen persiguiendo, por desgracia tuvo que tomar el metro ya que no había llevado su auto, aunque eso le permitió tomar un gran suspiro.

Y dejar que el sonrojo desapareciera así como el calor que se alojaba en su estómago.

Al menos algo bueno había ocurrido, ya no llevaba el cabestrillo. Se miró el brazo y resopló para después cerrar los ojos y recordar lo que había ocurrido, estaba entre carcajearse o regresar y pedir perdón. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido.

_Jean tuvo una erección en tu cara._

Bueno… sí sabia.

Se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos como si con ello pudiese desaparecer de la tierra o al menos de la tierra de Jean Jacques Leroy.

Por suerte sus hijos estaban con Otabek ahora y tendría su casa sola para poder gritar por la vergüenza y después esperar a sus amigos y contarles su metida de pata. Sabía que se burlarían, pero quizá tendrían un consejo ya que al día siguiente debía volver a trabajar y verlo a la cara mientras a él se le caía de la pena.

Quizá debería mudarse.

Trataba de pensar en cualquier otra estupidez y no en lo que sus ojos habían presenciado provocándole un nuevo sonrojo. Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar aquella imagen, pero sólo volvía a ella y su sonrisa se ensanchaba entre los nervios y la curiosidad. Y la última era la que le provocaba algo de intriga.

\--------------------------------

-Esto es extraño.

-Todas las veces que nos hemos visto ha sido extraño- secundó Michele a Emil.

Estaban los dos sentados frente a Marek y Sala, quienes los habían invitado a comer para poder conocerse mejor, ya que según la joven, iba en serio con el mayor.

-Sólo queremos que esto les sea más fácil, después de todo Marek y yo decidimos salir formalmente- sonrió Sala con un brazo rodeando la cintura del mayor atrayéndolo contra sí arrancándole a su pareja una ligera sonrisa.

-¿En tres días decidieron eso?- cuestionó Emil con algo de duda. Marek lo miró sonriendo y asintió.

-Ustedes están tardándose- continuó Sala con una sonrisa ladina.

-Lo nuestro ya es formal, tonta- atacó Michele rodando los ojos mientras Emil continuaba viendo a la pareja tratando de asimilar que en realidad iban en serio y vería eso más seguido de lo que quisiera.

-¿Vivirán aquí? Porque no creo que estar encontrándolos teniendo sexo sea algo que quiera presenciar… de nuevo- dijo Emil dirigiéndose más a Sala que a su padre.

-Así es, sus departamentos serán libres en unos días, conseguimos el nuestro- dijo Marek para después mirar a Sala con una sonrisa.

-¿No creen que es muy rápido?- Emil agradeció que por fin algo de lucidez apareciera en Michele, quien se atrevió a preguntar. Estaba feliz por su hermana ya que jamás había dado un paso como ese, pero temía.

-Sí, pero nadie dice que el amor debe ser tardado o retrasarse, estamos felices, nos gustamos y sólo dijimos ¿Por qué no?- con aquella pregunta Sala miró a Marek atrayéndolo aún más para besar su mejilla.

-Y no queremos ser pesimistas o negativos, queremos esto y nos dejaremos llevar- soltó Marek bastante seguro con eso.

-No me sorprendería que se casaran mañana en Las Vegas- dijo Michele con una sonrisa haciendo que la feliz pareja se miraran emocionados.

-Sería una gran idea- sonrió Sala provocando que Emil rodara los ojos y le diera un gran sorbo a su copa de vino.

Después de aquello todo se volvió más ameno o al menos más llevadero y así disfrutaron de su comida dejando ir a Sala y a Marek, quienes tenían que ver aún arreglos de su nuevo departamento.

-Tengo que hablar con mi padre.

-¿Jamil?- Emil asintió -¿Por qué?

-Pues no es que le interese, pero al menos sabrá que alguien más hizo feliz a Marek, alguien que no fue él- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de lado.

-Y por eso te amo- Emil lo miró enternecido para después acariciar su mejilla y depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

-¿No te da envidia la nueva vida de nuestros familiares?- preguntó Michele algo divertido.

-En realidad sí, llevamos más tiempo saliendo que ellos y no podemos vivir juntos- soltó Emil entre broma y verdad, esperando que Michele captara aquello que no quería decir de manera seria y lo rechazara.

-¿Tu departamento o el mío?- el rostro se Emil se transformó en genuina felicidad para besar de nuevo los labios de su novio.

-El tuyo, tiene una vista hermosa- Michele asintió abrazando a quien podría llamar sin duda alguna el amor de su vida.

\--------------------------------

-Me quiero morir- dijo Yuri ocultando su rostro entre sus manos mientras sus amigos no podían ni respirar de la risa que tenían.

Les acababa de decir lo que había ocurrido con Jean, aunque primero se había armado de valor con un par de copas en lo que Seung les contaba las buenas nuevas con Phichit y Yuuri hacía un pequeño resumen de la comida con Hiroko… y después soltó la bomba.

-Es que… no puedo creerlo… una… ¡Una erección!- gritaba Yuuri entre el llanto de la risa mientras Seung aún se debatía entre respirar o hablar.

-Sí, eso dije, katsudon- soltó Yuri algo molesto y arrojándole un cojín del sofá en donde estaba sentado. El nipón lo esquivo con otra carcajada.

-Bien, bien, es que… sólo a ti te ocurren estás cosas, Yuri- dijo Seung un poco más tranquilo pero con la diversión tatuada en el rostro.

-Eso parece- el rubio suspiró -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-¿Irte del país?- bromeó Yuuri haciendo que su amigo torciera el gesto.

-Es una buena opción.

-No digas tonterías, Yuri- dijo el coreano acercándose a su amigo para sentarse a su lado -Esas cosas pasan, no muy seguido, pero pasan y sobretodo a gente tan inocente como tú.

-Eso no fue nada inocente, Seung.

-Sí lo fue, no lo hiciste a propósito- Yuri negó -¿Imagina cómo se siente él? Es decir, tuvo una erección frente a ti en una situación bastante bizarra, debe estar apenado.

-No lo sé, apagué mi celular en cuanto llegué aquí- Yuuri y Seung se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Pues enciéndelo, seguro tienes algún mensaje de él- dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa mientras el rubio lo miraba aterrado -¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? Fue a él quien le ocurrió, así que lo que puedes hacer es fingir demencia e ignorar tal hecho.

Yuri torció el gesto y frunció los labios levantándose para tomar su celular de la mesa del centro y encenderlo. Lo que no externaba es que se sentía de esa manera por lo incómodo que se sentía y no por el hecho de lo que ocurría si no porque no dejaba de pensar en eso y sentir cierto cosquilleo en su entrepierna… es decir _¡Por Dios!_ Jean se había excitado con él… y hora por ese pensamiento le temblaban las manos. Necesitaba más alcohol.

Y necesitó mucho más cuando vio 8 llamadas perdidas y demasiados mensaje de Jean.

-Ay, por todos los dioses, ábrelos- dijo Seung después de unos minutos en los que Yuri estaba en la decidia de ver o no ver lo que el canadiense tenía qué decir.

-Seguro son miles de disculpas. Te diremos qué hacer pero ábrelos- el rubio lo dudó de nuevo pero sabía que no podía retrasar demasiado aquello y menos si esperaba a estar solo, sería peor, así que los abrió y efectivamente eran miles de disculpas.

**_Jean JL_ **

_Yuri, no sé qué sucedió, perdona._

14:55

_Yuri, perdón, de verdad estoy avergonzado, esto no tenía que suceder._

15:06

_¿Yuri?_

15:25

_Seguro estás muy molesto, de verdad lo siento, rayos._

15:37

_Yuri, no fue mi intención, fue un accidente y el que estuvieras haciendo aquello no ayudó, espero no te sientas ofendido._

17:10

_Espero poder hablar de esto mañana, no me odies._

17:46

_Fue un accidente, Yuri, lo arruiné. Lo siento._

20:34

Y ese era el último, los leyó un par de veces antes de mostrárselos a sus amigos, quienes parecían estudiar aquello con detenimiento.

-Está que se muere de la vergüenza- aseguro Seung devolviéndole su celular al rubio.

-¿En serio?- respondió Yuri con sarcasmo.

-Respóndele, dile que lo sientes y que no pasa nada, que lo olvidarás y serán amigos como siempre.

-No se si pueda verlo a los ojos y no recordar… eso- soltó Yuri comenzando a sonrojarse evidenciándose con sus amigos.

-Recordar su pene, quizá- dijo Seung con una sonrisa ladina haciendo que Yuri lo mirara con molestia y continuara bebiendo -Por cierto, Yuuri, ¿Hace cuanto no ves un pene?

-Oh, el de tu padre, ésta mañana- bromeó el nipón haciendo que Seung soltara una carcajada y comenzara una plática con Phichit como protagonista.

-Y hablando de Phichit, yo quiero saber ¿Qué ocurre con Layla Nemcova?- Seung le dio un gran sorbo a su copa y sonrió.

-No es nada, sólo salimos una vez- mintió ya que no podía decirle que todo era para joder a Otabek.

-¿Hubo sexo? Dicen que es hermosa- dijo Yuuri siguiéndole el juego a su amigo haciendo que asintiera.

-Es hermosa, pero no, no hubo sexo ya que si así fuera ya tendría un par hospitales a mi nombre.

-Presumido- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

Y así continuaron hasta que el vino los hizo sentirse algo mareados y algo atrevidos regresando al tema de Jean y Yuri.

-Deberías hablarle.

-¿A quién?- preguntó el rubio haciendo que Yuuri rodara los ojos.

-A Jean, idiota- Yuri bufó -Deberías llamarle y pedirle una disculpa.

-¿Una disculpa? ¿Y así?- dijo señalándose refieriéndose a que estaba algo pasado de copas -Le tiré té encima y pedí disculpas limpiándolo provocando que se excitara ¿Debería pedir más disculpas? Creo que debería agradecerle- _oh no_ , había hablado en voz alta, Seung y Yuuri lo miraron con sorpresa para después sonreírle.

-Entonces hazlo- animó Seung.

-Deberías pedirle una foto de su…

-¡No!- gritó Yuri levantándose del sofá, pero sentándose al instante al sentir un ligero mareo -No haré nada de eso es… vergonzoso.

-Claro que sí, el tipo se muere por ti y tu te mueres de curiosidad ¿Qué pierdes? Tu virginidad desapareció hace años- dijo Seung entre risas.

-Estoy seguro que te puso caliente- dijo Yuuri haciendo que Yuri no respondiera nada, si algo hacía el alcohol era hacer más honestas a las personas -Y él obviamente se puso muy caliente con tu buen trabajo de limpieza.

-Idiota.

-Yo tengo una duda- musitó Seung colocando un dedo en su mentón, pensando -¿Era grande?

-Lo era- dijo Yuri sin más haciendo que sus amigos soltaran un pequeño grito emocionados.

-Pues no te creo, necesito pruebas, una foto quizá.

-Entonces pidesela tú si tanto quieres- dijo el rubio algo molesto.

-Oh, claro que lo haré, es más, tengo su teléfono- sonrió Seung sacando su celular y comenzando a buscar en sus contactos provocando que Yuri se levantara a pesar del mareo y tomara el celular de Seung.

-No harás nada de eso.

-Posesivo el hombre- soltó Yuuri desde su sofá con una de sus cejas levantada.

Yuri lo miró molesto, pero no le regresó el celular a su amigo, sólo volvió a su lugar y sacó su celular pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. El sólo hecho de que Seung hiciera algo como eso hizo que su estómago se estrujara, Jean podía fijarse fácilmente en alguien tan apuesto como el azabache, pero _¿Y eso a él que le importaba?_ Dejó de pensar en ello y vio que un nuevo mensaje le llegaba en ese momento.

**_Jean JL_ **

_Perdón por lo que sucedió esta mañana, Yuri, estoy muy apenado._

23:14

Lo leyó un par de veces y se lo mostró a sus amigos quienes sonrieron emocionados.

-Ay, por Dios, el hombre está muerto de vergüenza, respóndele antes de que se cuelgue de un árbol- dijo Yuuri devolviéndole el celular al rubio quien suspiró y comenzó a escribir, o al menos lo intentaba.

**_Yuri_ **

Ah, desblbcuida, no paaa nada

23:14

**_Jean JL_ **

_¿estás bien?_

_23:14_

**_Yuri_ **

_Sí estoy bien,, y lo de latarde noimorta es normal beuno….no era tan normal jajajjj_

_23:14_

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_

**_Jean JL_ **

_¿Qué?_

_23:15_

**_Yuri_ **

_Que esoque vi noera nromal_

_23:16_

**_Jean JL_ **

_¿Estás ebrio?_

_23:16_

**_Yuri_ **

_No, tomé algo perono estoyebrio_

_23:17_

**_Jean JL_ **

_¿Con quien estas?_

_23:17_

**_Yuri_ **

_Solo_

23:17

Mintió mientras sus amigos comenzaban a reírse detrás de él leyendo todas las tonterías que escribía esperando que Jean comprendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

****

**_Jean JL_ **

_De acuerdo, ve a dormir, mañana te veré en el hospital._

_23:20_

**_Yuri_ **

_seguro que quieres que duerma?_

23:20

-Demonios, Yuri, vas a calentar a ese tipo- dijo Seung con una sonrisa y viendo lo que su amigo había escrito.

-Es su culpa por excitarse frente a mí- soltó Yuri con una seguridad que asustaba.

-Dile que te mande una foto- musitó Yuuri sonriendo de manera pícara y Yuri le dedicó una sonrisa igual para después leer la respuesta de su celular.

**_Jean JL_ **

_Sí, deberías hacerlo, bonito._

_23:21_

-¡Te dijo bonito! Casate con él- sonrió Seung emocionando a Yuri quien leyó aquello elevando aún más su ánimo.

**_Yuri_ **

_No tengo suño, quizávea algo de ponro para dormir._

_23:22_

**_Jean JL_ **

_¿ves porno?_

_23:22_

**_Yuri_ **

_Y quien no?_

_23:22_

**_Jean JL_ **

_Vaya, que alguien lo acepte es… sexy_

_23:24_

-¡Dios! Está cayendo.

-Cállate, katsudon- ordenó Yuri, pero con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que estaba provocando y le gustaba.

**_Yuri_ **

_estas diciendoque soy sexy?_

_23:25_

**_Jean JL_ **

_Creo…_

_23:25_

**_Yuri_ **

_Tú si eres muys sexy_

_23:25_

**_Jean JL_ **

_Quizá es el alcohol lo que te hace decir eso_

_23:25_

**_Yuri_ **

_O uizá fue lo que provoqué al Limparte en. Lamñana_

_23:26_

**_Jean JL_ **

_Mu…_

_23:28_

**_Yuri_ **

_Era grande_

_23:28_

-No hay vuelta atrás amigo, te acabas de meter a la boca del lobo- decía Yuuri sorprendido por la audacia de su amigo mientras Seung releía el mensaje cubriéndose la boca y riendo nervioso. Se sentía como un adolescente y estaba seguro que Yuri estaba igual o peor.

**_Yuri_ **

_yeso que estaba bajo elpantalon_

_23:29_

**_Jean JL_ **

_Yuri ¿qué haces?_

_23:30_

Jean resopló llevándose una mano hasta su cabello, estaba nervioso y si continuaba por ese camino no había marcha atrás, además de que estaba excitándose.

**_Yuri_ **

_sólo quieero arrglar lo que provoqué, em siento apnado_

_23:31_

**_Jean JL_ **

_¿Y qué quieres hacer?_

_23:33_

_-_ ¡Por Dios! ¡Cayó!- gritó Seung emocionado mientras sus amigos reían.

-Estaré ebrio, pero sé que esto es privado, los dejo en su casa- dijo levantándose del sofá dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

-¡No es justo! Nosotros te ayudamos, al menos merecemos una probada de eso- se quejaba el rubio.

-Quizá mañana- rió subiendo con velocidad a su habitación y tomando de nuevo el celular esperando no haber tardado demasiado.

**_Yuri_ **

_no lo se, tal vez algo que te guste, tienes alguna idea?_

_23:41_

El mayor suspiró con una sonrisa y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá en donde estaba sentado. No iba a negar que todo eso lo excitaba en demasía, pero no quería asustar o mal interpretar a Yuri, lo mejor era terminar con eso.

**_Jean JL_ **

_Una idea de qué? No te entiendo, Yuri._

_23:41_

**_Yuri_ **

_seguro que no me entiendes? Porque en la mañana vi que comprendias muuuuy bien_

_23:42_

****

**_Jean JL_ **

_fue un accidente_

_23:42_

**_Yuri_ **

_Podrias repetri ese accidenttte?_

_23:43_

**_Jean JL_ **

_Estás ebrio_

_23:43_

**_Yuri_ **

_Me doy valor_

_23:43_

**_Jean JL_ **

_¿Para qué?_

_23:43_

**_Yuri_ **

_Para decirte que estoy caliente después de lo que vienlam añanay quiero verlobien_

_23:44_

**_Jean JL_ **

_Descansa, Yuri, mañana hablaremos de esto, cariño._

_23:46_

Y eso había sido todo, Jean había dejado de estar en línea.

Resopló, estaba caliente, a medio vestir y algo frustrado. Había sido rechazado.

Por otro lado, Jean suspiró sintiéndose demasiado caliente con lo que había sucedido pero no quería que todo eso comenzara así, no después de todo su esfuerzo por agradar al menor, pero… había algo que no había podido sacar de su mente y era el hecho de que Yuri parecía prendado de Otabek, quien era parte de su vida y lo sería siempre por ser el padre de sus hijos, algo que pesaba demasiado y que quizá esa fuese la razón de que Yuri no pudiese corresponderle. Pero aún con todo eso debía continuar con su posición de dejar pasar esa enorme oportunidad y ganarse a Yuri como merecía.

Así que sólo apagó su celular y se dispuso a dormir esperando hablar con el rubio por la mañana.


	43. Capítulo 43

Despertó con algo de jaqueca, pero eso era lo de menos, si antes se sentía avergonzado, ahora que recordaba los mensajes se sentía peor.

Y había sido rechazado.

Cerró los ojos tomándose la cabeza en una clara señal de molestia, resopló y se levantó de la cama odiando el tener que ir al hospital… y verlo.

-Qué imbécil- susurró refiriéndose a sí mismo. Caminó hasta el baño para darse una ducha y despabilarse, deseando que el agua caliente borrara ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

No lo hizo.

Se arregló rápidamente peinando su cabello en un moño alto y salió de su habitación rumbo a la de sus hijos en donde estaba seguro que sus amigos dormían.

-¿No tienen que ir a trabajar?- preguntó en cuanto vio ambas camas ocupadas. Yuuri destapó su rostro mirándolo adormilado.

-Sí, ¿Me prestas ropa? Tengo flojera de ir a mi casa.

-Sabes que sí.

-Yo tengo día libre- dijo Seung sin destaparse provocando la envidia de sus amigos.

-Bien, debo irme.

-No tan rápido, gatito- dijo el coreano saliendo de su escondite yendo hasta el rubio con una sonrisa -¿Tuviste sexo por teléfono?

Yuri chistó y negó sacando su celular para desbloquearlo y buscar la conversación con Jean y mostrársela a su amigo. En cuanto colocó el celular en la mano del coreano, Yuuri se levantó cual resorte para no perderse aquello.

Ambos leyeron la conversación mientras Yuri se mordía los labios ansioso, sabía que no había nada qué decir, pero esperaba sentirse menos tonto. Una vez que terminaron, Yuuri y Seung miraron a su amigo con el gesto torcido.

-Bueno…

-Fui rechazado- soltó el rubio tomando su celular de vuelta.

-Sí y no- dijo Seung atrapando la atención de su amigo -Fuiste rechazado porque estabas ebrio y no quizo aprovecharse de ti.

-Eso es cierto- secundo Yuuri asintiendo.

-Claramente se lee que el tipo quería continuar, pero de pronto cortó el rollo. Seguro no quería que las cosas fueran así, al menos no contigo ebrio.

-No estaba tan ebrio- musitó el rubio con molestia.

-Pues escribes de la mierda- dijo el nipón haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos.

-¿Y ahora con qué cara lo miraré?

-Con la hermosa que tienes- dijo el coreano con una sonrisa -Sólo salúdalo como si no hubiese sucedido nada y es todo. Deja de preocuparte- Yuri resopló de nuevo y prefirió dejar de pensar en ello.

-Lo intentaré ¿Salimos al rato?

-No puedo, saldré con Phichit.

-Saldré con mi madre- dijeron al unísono. Seung sonrió con picardía contagiando a sus amigos, aunque Yuuri mentía, no iría a ver a su madre, visitaría a Víktor.

\--------------------------------

Caminaban por el parque, habían quedado para almorzar en un cursi picnic que había sugerido el tailandés y justo ahora buscaban un plano para extender el mantel.

-Estaba por cancelarte.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- indagó el azabache más curioso que molesto mientras Phichit sonreía de lado.

-Me prometiste mandarme unas fotos que nunca llegaron.

-Si, bueno, vino a mí el recuerdo de tu rechazo así que desisití- dijo sonriendo haciendo que Phichit soltara una risa ahogada. Caminó dos pasos frente al coreano y lo miró alzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?

-Poner el mantel justo donde están tus pies- dijo el otro con una sonrisa haciendo que Phichit rodara los ojos y le quitara al azabache la canasta que llevaba para armar todo.

Una vez todo en su lugar, se dispusieron a sacar sus sándwiches gourmet y un par de jugos y tartas.

-Puede que no me hayas enviado esas fotos, pero me siento halagado de que decidieras pasar tu día libre a mi lado- dijo el moreno mordiendo su emparedado y sonriéndole al azabache, quien torció la mirada.

-No cantes victoria, ratón- dijo sonriendo y mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-El que estés aquí ya es una victoria- Seung negó sonriendo -Dime algo de ti.

-¿De mí? lo sabes todo, mejor dime algo que no sepa sobre ti.

-Bueno, soy el hijo único de mi madre y el tercero de mi padre. Conservé el apellido de mi mamá mientras mis dos hermanos menores llevan el de mi padre, además de que mi mamá pensó que era mejor criarme con mi padre y me dejó con él ¿Qué clase de madre hace eso?- Seung se alzó de hombros con media sonrisa -Como sea, es lo más interesante en mi vida, tuve una buena infancia y una adolescencia bastante tranquila, algo irónico con lo que ahora acarreo ¿No?- dijo con una sonrisa refiriéndose claramente a su enfermedad y haciendo que el azabache se sintiera algo incómodo y lo notó, acercándose para tomarle la mano -Oye, descuida, estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con ello y creo que las bromas lo hacen más llevadero.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó el azabache con algo de sarcasmo e inseguridad mientras Phichit colocaba su brazo para rodear su cintura y colocar su rostro cerca de su cuello.

-Si yo estoy bien con ello ¿Tú lo estarás?

-Lo estoy, es más ¿De qué hablabas?- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y robándole una al moreno, quien besó sus labios suavemente.

-Contigo a mi lado todo es mejor, estoy de buen humor y tomo las cosas de buena gana. Mejoraste todo- dijo contra el pálido cuello haciendo que Seung sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

-No me des tanto crédito.

-No lo hago, es la verdad y por eso…- dijo despegándose del coreano para mirarlo con una sonrisa mientras este lo observaba con seriedad -quiero que seas mi novio.

Seung lo miró sorprendido, en verdad no esperaba que aquello fuese tan pronto, además de que él quería ser quien se lo pidiera. Pero claro que aceptaba.

-Claro que sí- dijo relajando el rostro y sonriéndole. Al tailandés pareció iluminársele el rostro al escuchar al coreano y enseguida lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Vaya, espera a que sepan mis hermanos y Guang, creyeron que jamás me atrevería- decía Phichit con una risa mientras Seung sonreía.

-No, espera que lo sepan mis amigos, seré la envidia- Phichit negó y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, ahora con un nuevo sentimiento y un objetivo, hacer feliz al azbache mientras este pensaba en ser todo lo que el moreno necesitara.

\--------------------------------

Sabía que era ridícula la manera en la que se estaba comportando, pero no había de otra, era eso o morirse de vergüenza.

Durante la mañana había caminado rápidamente hasta su oficina, pasó visita con sus residentes y después se aisló en su consultorio atendiendo todas las consultas que tenía agendadas.

No quería encontrarse a Jean ni por equivocación.

Sabía que el mayor se paseaba por el hospital así que no quería encontrárselo y sonrojarse hasta los pies enfrente de sus residentes, internos y pacientes. No sobreviviría.

Justo ahora se encontraba en su consultorio dando la última consulta, un pequeño de 3 meses con una arritmia cardíaca, algo que debía estar en control cada semana. Se despidió de la madre y del pequeño y se relajó en su silla con un gran suspiro, al menos toda esa consulta servía para distraerse y claro, para esconderse.

Lo mejor era hablar con Georgi y no para consulta si no para hablar con él solamente.

Salió del consultorio y fue al estacionamiento para hablar con su hermano. Tomó un cigarrillo, le dio tres caladas y le marcó al ruso mayor.

-Hermano ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Tú qué tal?- dijo el rubio sentándose frente a un sonriente azabache.

-Revisando unos expedientes.

-¿Qué dice el mío?- bromeó.

-Que puedes dormir mejor porque no me has pedido medicamentos y que parece que estás de mejor humor últimamente.

-Suena genial- Yuri sonrió mientras Georgi esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quién?

-Olvídalo, es obvio que todo el mundo lo sabe, pero no me has dicho a pesar de ser tu hermano- dijo el mayor fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Jean, por supuesto- en cuanto el menor escuchó ese nombre, su estómago dio un vuelco -Ese hombre parece adorarte.

-¿Tú también? Todo el mundo habla de sólo eso y estoy hartándome, él y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Soy psiquiatra y tu hermano- Yuri resopló y negó.

-Es… extraño- dijo para continuar hablándole de lo sucedido en París y de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Cuando terminó, Georgi tenía una mano sobre su boca cubriendo una gran sonrisa y una carcajada nerviosa que claramente Yuri escuchó a través de la bocina -No te burles.

-No lo hago- Yuri resopló por enésima vez.

-¿Estás ocultándote de él?

-Eso hago, es sólo que no quiero encontrármelo y aproveché mi tiempo libre para venir a hablar con mi hermano.

-Pues yo creo que deberías afrontarlo, ¿Qué te detiene?- Yuri no quería decirlo y menos a su hermano.

-No lo sé, estoy confundido.

-Pues anoche no parecías confundido, hermano- Yuri lo miró con molestia -Es verdad que un ebrio siempre es honesto y decidiste serlo con él, quizá buscando sexo, pero esos mensajes tenían un trasfondo y es el que Jean te gusta.

Quizá eso era cierto, pero no podía sólo aceptarlo y ya, estaba Otabek y era quien lo detenía, últimamente se comportaban como todos esos años estaba esperando y le gustaba. Quizá podían por fin formar la familia que tanto había deseado.

Pero por otro lado estaba Jean, tan apuesto y caballeroso que dolía, pero se sentía muy confundido con todo lo que sentía, es más, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por el pelinegro.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Nada, sólo dejar que te consienta y te conquiste. Quizá te convenzas de que te guste o quizá no- dijo Georgi sabiendo que lo último era una total mentira.

-¿Es es tú solución?

-Sí, es la mejor, esperar, ya lo que sea que suceda puedo darte consejo, pero te diré algo- Yuri resopló esperando -Haz lo que te haga feliz, con lo que estés seguro y cómodo.

El menor asintió lentamente pensando en esa única opción, aunque eso no le ayudaba con su problema actual de afrontar su cruda moral.

-Bien, supongo que eso debo hacer, pero mientras seguiré ocultándome. Gracias hermano.

-Suerte- finalizó Georgi y cortó la llamada.

Yuri suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era ir a comer algo lejos de ahí e irse a casa, el día había terminado para él y se sentía aliviado de no haber encontrado al canadiense.

Aunque el día en realidad no había terminado.

Estaba en su casa cuando recibió una llamada, una urgencia en el hospital. Uno de sus residentes lo había llamado ya que uno de lo pequeños pacientes que se encontraba internado había comenzado con complicaciones, lo habían sacado de un paro respiratorio, pero necesitaban que Yuri lo revisara.

Llegó rápidamente y por suerte el pequeño se encontraba estable, sus residentes habían hecho un excelente trabajo y claro que los felicitó dejando que durmieran un poco mientras él hacía el papeleo de las maniobras y los medicamentos que se habían utilizado.

Estaba saliendo de la zona de urgencias pediátricas cuando escuchó que lo llamaban y sabía muy bien quién era. Se giró casi con temor.

-¡Yuri!- gritó Jean con una sonrisa acercándose al rubio -¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

-Hubo una urgencia con uno de mis pacientes y mis residentes querían que lo revisara. No hubo mayor problema.

-Vaya, qué bueno- dijo el pelinegro aún con una sonrisa mientras Yuri se mordía el labio inferior y torcía sus dedos muerto de nervios -¿Estás bien? Me refiero a la resaca.

-Oh, muy bien, no tuve resaca- soltó sonriendo desviando la mirada -Debo irme- dijo dándose la vuelta, pero no fue tan rápido como la mano de Jean tomando la suya, deteniéndolo.

-Creo que debemos hablar, Yuri.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí- continuó el mayor con una sonrisa amable. Yuri miró a su alrededor y decidió que no era el lugar ideal.

-Vamos a mi consultorio.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el cubículo del menor quien en realidad deseaba que eso no sucediera, pero tenía que afrontar lo que había hecho la noche anterior y lo cierto es que el que Jean le sonriera de esa manera no ayudaba mucho. Una vez adentro, Yuri se recargó en uno de sus muebles mientras miraba al canadiense, debía aclarar lo que había sucedido.

-Si quieres hablar de lo que sucedió anoche, estaba ebrio, Jean y de verdad te pido una disculpa, no estaba pensando lo que hacía y…

-Yuri, tranquilo- dijo el mayor sonriéndole y en ese momento el rubio tomó aire notando que había hablado demasiado rápido -Yo soy quien debe pedirte una disculpa por lo que ocurrió cuando derramaste ese té encima.

Cierto, el té… y aquello… Yuri se sonrojó enseguida y sonrió nerviosamente.

-No pasó nada, Jean, fue un accidente y…

-Yuri, me siento avergonzado por lo que ocurrió, fue…

-Fue algo involuntario, se podría decir que fue mi culpa- dijo el rubio sonriéndole con amabilidad tratando de ocultar su permanente nerviosismo.

-No lo creo- fue el turno de Jean de sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Yuri se quedó algo descolocado con aquello, era la primera vez que el mayor se comportaba de esa manera y lucía… tierno.

-¿A qué te refieres? Fue mi culpa, fui demasiado audaz en hacer eso. Tomé demasiada confianza y lo hice sin pensar.

-No, Yuri, no comprendes, es sólo que… yo puedo controlar eso muy bien, pero contigo no sé qué ocurrió.

-Soy irresistible, eso pasa- soltó tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero lo único que logró fue que el canadiense lo mirara con intensidad.

-Lo eres, te lo dije anoche.

-Dijiste que era sexy- _¿De donde estaban saliendo todas esas palabras?_

-Eres muchas cosas, Yuri, es sólo que no te das cuenta- musitó el mayor acercándose al ruso, quien se sintió acorralado por esos intensos ojos grises.

Y algo en su pecho lo impulsó a hacer algo que ni en mil vidas se hubiese atrevido, que no lo hubiese pensado y que hasta ese momento lo hacía. Quizá por callar al mayor y no continuase, quizá por los recuerdos del día anterior, para ordenar sus ideas, para saber qué era lo que en realidad sentía y terminar con ello… por lo que fuese se atrevió a tomarlo por las solapas de la bata y se acercó hasta unir sus labios.

No había vuelta atrás.

\--------------------------------

Quizá necesitaba más valor del que tenía en ese momento, pero ya no era tiempo de echarse para atrás, estaba ahí y no había retroceso así que resopló y tocó el timbre esperando que no estuviera y sólo decir “bueno, lo intenté”, pero eso no ocurrió.

-Yuuri ¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó Víktor en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Lo cierto es que se había sorprendido de ver al nipón frente a su puerta, pero por suerte, el menor miraba sus pies y pudo reponerse enseguida colocando el rostro serio, como si no le hubiese afectado.

-Parece que no he tenido suficiente- dijo el menor en un suspiro y atreviéndose a mirarlo.

-Pues yo sí- Yuuri sonrió y asintió sabiendo que esa era lo que esperaba del ruso. Lo miró y sonrió de nuevo dándose la vuelta -Espera- dijo Víktor saliendo a su encuentro y tomándolo de la muñeca dejándolo desconcertado.

-Dijiste que habías tenido suficiente.

-Así es, pero de nuestras peleas, ya no quiero eso. Te he extrañado- dijo esto último en un susurro rompiendo el corazón del nipón, sobretodo por todo lo que había ido a decirle -Sé que fui un idiota y que te orillé a hacer lo que hiciste. Es sólo que mi orgullo es una mierda y por eso no te busqué, creí que ya habías tenido suficiente de todo esto.

-Necesitamos hablar, Vitya- el ruso frunció los labios y asintió si soltar la mano del menor y llevándolo dentro.

Una vez ahí, Yuuri se sentó en el sofá con las manos sobre sus muslos, secando el sudor que éstas desprendían a causa de los nervios.

-¿Te ofrezco algo?

-No, no, estoy bien- dijo amablemente con una sonrisa para después suspirar y mirar a su alrededor -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal el hospital?

-Quisiera decir que mal, pero no es así. El ambiente es muy bueno y hay mucho trabajo, la paga es más que buena y tengo dos días libres a la semana, así que estoy a gusto, al menos laboralmente- dijo esto último mirándolo fijamente haciendo que el menor se sintiera peor.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, llamé para que me dieran tu horario- aceptó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Víktor sonrió y se sentó a lado del menor.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? Porque quizá lo mejor sea que vayamos a terapia, Yuu, no quiero que tengamos los problemas de antes.

-Lo sé, Víktor, yo tampoco quiero eso, pero… no he venido a hablar de nuestros problemas- el peliplata frunció el ceño -Hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo… no lo sé- debía decirlo claro y seguro, pero era demasiado difícil -Estoy encinta, Víktor.

El ruso se quedó con la boca abierta parpadeando un par de veces, negó y después boqueó buscando palabras, pero parecía no encontrarlas.

-Víktor, sé que esto es difícil, pero eso no es todo.

-¿Es mío?- preguntó el platinado sin más. Yuuri suspiró y alzó los hombros.

-No lo sé- musitó con los ojos comenzando a humedecérsele -No lo sé y eso está matándome- dijo soltándose a llorar siendo recibido por los brazos del mayor, quien lo abrazó aún consternado y casi en shock.

-¿Puede ser mío y de quién más, Yuu?- el nipón se soltó de su agarre secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para resoplar y desviar la mirada.

-Otabek- dijo en un susurro pero que claramente fue escuchado por el ruso quien lo miró aterrado para después llevar ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, buscando un poco más de aire que respirar. -Sé que merezco que me odies, pero fue algo que sólo pasó, fue el último día que nos vimos. Me embriagué y Otabek estaba ahí, estaba molesto por lo que había ocurrido y… no pensé, sólo sucedió- decía el menor gimoteando con palabras atropelladas tratándose de explicar.

Víktor se levantó de su lugar aún con las manos sobre su cabeza, se sentía ofuscado y confundido,. Miles de sentimientos encontrados que hacían que su estómago se retorciera y su garganta se sintiera seca mientras un molesto escalofrío se alojaba en su columna.

No podía seguir con eso.


	44. Capítulo 44

Víktor se levantó de su lugar aún con las manos sobre su cabeza, se sentía ofuscado y confundido, sentimientos encontrados que hacían que su estómago se retorciera y su garganta se sintiera seca mientras un molesto escalofrío se alojaba en su columna.

No podía seguir con eso.

No podía continuar con esa clase de vida que llevaba, no con Yuuri, estaba harto de toda esa basura y sólo él tenía la solución.

Recordó la plática que tuvo con su psiquiatra, Eome Scylla, el psiquiatra del hospital Omega y ahora confidente. Su última terapia fue sobre Yuuri, el cómo afrontaba su partida y lo que lo ocasionó, haciendo que el de cabellos castaños entrara en ello.

_-¿Crees que tu pasado afectó tu relación con Yuuri?_

_-No, mi pasado está muy bien enterrado, aunque Yuuri piensa que aún me afecta- dijo Víktor con seguridad._

_-¿Cómo van las pesadillas?_

_-Han empeorado ahora, pero antes eran esporádicas, es algo que no puedo controlar._

_-¿Crees que sea porque Yuuri y tú se alejaron?_

_-Sí, sin duda- afirmó sin duda. Eome asintió y lo miró, estudiando._

_-¿Piensas remediar aquello?_

_-No lo sé, estoy seguro que me odia y tiene razón, lo traté muy mal y me porté como un idiota queriendo que me quisiera._

_-Sí, hablamos de ello y de como te aferras a las personas, Víktor._

_-Sí, lo intento todos los días- suspiró el ruso desviando la mirada y llevado una mano a su cabello -Pero lo extraño demasiado, incluso el sexo, era increíble._

_-¿Jamás tuviste problemas? Me refiero al sexo relacionado con tu infancia._

_-No, nunca, de hecho era algo versátil y me gustaba._

_-Eso es algo bueno, significa que tu pasado no es algo que afecte en tus relaciones._

_-Él decía que sí._

_-Bueno, era una manera de alejarte de él. Por lo que me has dicho también es una persona inestable y es lo que hacen, alejar a los demás antes de que todo se haga destructivo._

_-¿Más?_

_-Te sorprenderías- dijo Eome con una ceja levantada -Pero volviendo a tu relación, lo mejor sería esperar- el ruso asintió con pesar -No fue culpa de nadie lo que sucedió, ambos estaban dañados y se lastimaron. Debes aceptar que lo amas y que él quizá no lo haga, Víktor, deberán venir a terapia juntos si es que él lo desea, pero si no, lo ideal sería alejarte, por tu bien y salud mental._

Se giró mirando al nipón para arrojarse a sus brazos, no se alejaría, a la mierda aquello, sus brazos era el lugar en donde siempre había pertenecido y saldrían adelante.

Yuuri se quedó sin habla, ni siquiera podía corresponder el abrazo porque no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El mayor se separó para mirarlo con media sonrisa y tomar su mano, dejándolo aún más confundido.

-Víktor ¿No estás molesto?

-No lo sé, estoy molesto, pero creo que ya nos hicimos demasiado daño, Yuu y… esto lo cambia todo- dijo señalando el vientre del azabache.

-Pero…

-Ya sé que puede ser de Otabek, pero también mío, eso es lo que más me interesa, aunque ¿Tú qué opinas?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ¿Qué piensas?- Yuuri boqueó un par de veces, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello, pero de algo estaba seguro.

-No quiero que sea de Otabek.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo Víktor abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Víktor, no entiendo ¿No me odias?- dijo una vez que el platinado se separó. Este lo miró, tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Jamás te he odiado, me comporté como un imbécil la última vez que nos vimos y no lo merecías. Eres de las personas más importantes en mi vida, Yuuri.

El menor lo miró enternecido, sabía que no merecía aquello, pero lo tomaría, no quería más peleas ni discusiones con el ruso.

-Ahora, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Quieres hacer esto? ¿Quieres tenerlo? Entenderé si no lo quieres y te apoyaré, pero si quieres tenerlo te prometo, Yuu, que tendremos una familia, una buena familia. Sin peleas, ni celos ni nada, sólo los tres.

El menor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, en realidad sólo había esperado que Víktor lo rechazara y todo terminara, pero ahora con eso… todo cambiaba.

-No lo sé, no lo había considerado, es decir, el tener una familia- dijo gimoteando sin mirar al platinado -Los dos nos hicimos mucho daño, Víktor y no quiero que hagas esto tratando de remediarlo.

-No lo hago, Yuuri, sabes que siempre te he amado. La cuestión aquí es que tú no debes sentirte obligado por eso a estar conmigo o a tener al bebé, es tu decisión y yo te apoyaré como tu amigo.

 _Amigo_ , esa palabra hizo que el pecho del menor ardiera de una manera molesta sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No quiero que seas mi amigo, Víktor.- al ruso le brillaron los ojos -Aún no sé qué es lo que quiero, no sé qué es lo que seremos, pero deseo que estés a mi lado, sé que es egoísta y ridículo, pero no puedo seguir así, es…

Víktor lo interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre los rosados labios del menor, quien sonrió cansado, ambos lo estaban.

-Debemos de trabajar en nosotros, Yuuri, eso es un hecho, saldremos adelante,- el nipón asintió -pero debo saber ¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

-Casi tres meses, por eso tengo poco tiempo para decidir si tenerlo o no.

-Bien, esa es decisión tuya, pero quiero que sepas que estaré para ti en cualquier opción. Sea mío o no, te apoyaré.

-Gracias- soltó Yuuri en un susurro y con los ojos humedecidos, en verdad se sentía mucho mejor con todo el apoyo del ruso.

-Aunque te repetiré algo, Yuuri,- el nipón lo miró con el ceño fruncido -No quiero forzarte a nada, se que me comporté como un imbécil tratando de obligarte a amarme, pero ya no más, seré tu compañero en esto y no te sientas forzado a sentir nada por mí, ni inclinado a eso por tu embarazo ¿De acuerdo?

Yuuri asintió, no le quedaba de otra, lo mejor era enfocarse en su problema actual y dejar que sus sentimientos se relajaran. Estaba seguro de que quería a Víktor en su vida, aunque sabía que no sería fácil y menos volver como una pareja estable ya que estabilidad era lo que menos tenían, pero lo intentaría, por él y por el platinado.

-Y ¿Tú qué quieres? Me refiero al… bebé- dijo tratando de familiarizarse con aquella palabra. Víktor sonrió.

-Nunca pensé demasiado en ser padre, pero si es tuyo pues no tengo ningún problema- Yuuri torció el gesto -Por que eso pienso hacer si decides tenerlo, criarlo como mío y si vamos a hacer eso será mejor que no le digas nada a Otabek.

-No pensaba hacerlo, no es como si quisiera que fuera el padre de mi hijo, sé que es un buen padre con Milo y Lena, pero…

-Lo sé- interrumpió el mayor evitando que Yuuri se desmoronara aún más -Ya nos preocuparemos por eso, ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos en esto.

-Parece mentira, fue demasiado fácil que me perdonaras- dijo el nipón sorbiendo por la nariz.

-No tenía nada qué perdonarte, Yuuri, los dos fuimos un desastre, pero eso fue todo así que ¿Podemos seguir estresándonos con tu embarazo?- dijo haciendo sonreír al menor quien asintió.

-Sí, podemos.

\--------------------------------

El beso apenas duró unos segundos, Jean se alejó enseguida de Yuri mirándolo confundido, claro que quería eso pero…

-Yuri ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el rubio abrió la boca sin poder explicarse o mejor dicho, ni siquiera sabía cómo.

-Yo… amm… ¿No querías?- Jean se sonrojó enseguida.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Entonces? Te dije que estaba ebrio y los ebrios sólo son honestos, así que me pareces muy atractivo y con lo de ayer yo…

-Cariño, estabas ebrio y no quiero que eso te confunda, te dije que lo de la mañana fue un accidente, pero…

Yuri atacó los labios del mayor de nueva cuenta, no podía dejar que siguiera hablando o aquello se convertiría en algo incómodo y difícil de lidiar.

Podía con el sexo, algo que no había hecho con alguien excepto Otabek y que lo tenía nervioso, pero quería hacerlo. El kazajo lo hacía todo el tiempo _¿Por qué él no?_ una cucharada de su propia medicina y quizá con ello podrían terminar con aquella relación y empezar de nuevo.

Jean quedaba en segundo término… o al menos eso se decía.

Los labios del mayor correspondieron lentamente, tratando de que aquello fuera de otra manera, pero Yuri lo besaba con fuerza, pasión y lujuria, algo que estaba haciendo demasiados estragos en su cuerpo. Después de lo de anoche no iba a negar que estaba sensible y que el rubio lo besara de esa manera lo desarmaba. Pero lo alejó de nuevo.

-Yuri, no, así no- soltó tomando el rostro del menor para unir sus frentes tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

-¿No quieres?- preguntó el rubio sintiéndose rechazado de nuevo -No te parezco atractivo y sólo estaba imaginando todo, lo sabía- dijo el menor con una sonrisa llevándose una mano al largo cabello sintiéndose consternado. Jean notó todo aquello y no podía dejar que Yuri pensara cosas equivocadas, así que lo tomó por la cintura con fuerza.

-A la mierda- soltó más para sí mismo antes de besarlo con tanta fuerza que lo acorraló contra la pared, haciendo aquello más intenso de lo que el menor esperaba.

Las manos del mayor fueron de su rostro hasta su cuello profundizando el beso, que poco a poco dejó de ser sólo labios y estos se abrieron dando paso a las ansiosas lenguas que querían probarse.

Yuri seguía el intenso paso del mayor con gran ahínco, necesitaba más de eso, olvidar por un momento todo lo que pensaba y dejarse llevar en ese fuerte torrente.

Poco a poco, las manos de Jean bajaron por el pecho del rubio acariciando todo a su paso hasta posarse sobre las afiladas caderas, hundiendo sus dedos demostrando la necesidad que sentía. Los labios del menor sobre los de él era una cosa casi mágica, se sentían increíble y quería más.

Dejaron de pensar y empezaron a actuar sobre los cuerpos ajenos que se les ofrecían, sus manos trataban de abarcar todo lo posible hasta que la ropa se hizo un estorbo. El primero fue Yuri, quien retiró la bata blanca del canadiense con urgencia revelando la ceñida camisa negra que sólo hacía resaltar su sensualidad. Se relamió los labios mirándolo mientras Jean se desabotonaba los primeros botones de su camisa _¡Diablos!_ Eso era excitante.

Yuri retiró su bata con rapidez para después comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, pero fue detenido por el mayor, quien tomó sus manos con fuerza para suplantarlas por las suyas y hacer el sexy trabajo de desnudarlo.

El rubio tragó saliva ante aquello, Jean lo miraba con intensidad mientras retiraba los botones, su respiración era rápida y fuerte, era un monumento al erotismo mirarlo de esa manera y sólo para él. Con eso en mente se abalanzó de nuevo contra sus labios, ya quitaría su camisa después, por ahora quería besarlo y tocarlo, sentir ese nuevo cambio del gallardo Jean Jacques Leroy al sexy amo del infierno de la sensualidad.

Con fuerza lo llevó hasta el escritorio en donde Jean se dejó caer para que Yuri tuviese más acceso a su cuerpo. Las manos jugaban con su costado, sus muslos y sus fuertes brazos mientras sus labios se saciaban con los del mayor junto con su lengua, saboreaba todo a su paso, pero también deseaba probar su piel, así que bajó lamiendo y mordisqueándole la recta mandíbula excitándose con lo rasposa que se sentía, una cualidad que él no poseía.

Al llegar a su cuello se deleitó con las formas que se le presentaban, todas libres para besar y morder, cosa que hizo enseguida, posó sus labios sobre la suave piel arrancando un suspiro en el mayor, quien llevó sus manos a sus caderas para pegarlo más a su cuerpo en una posición no muy cómoda estando sobre el escritorio a medio cuerpo, pero _¿Qué importaba?_ Podía estar de cabeza y aún así besaría a ese hombre.

Lamía y rozaba sus dientes mientras las manos de Jean se volvían traviesas acariciando las caderas y subiendo un poco para poder sacar la molesta camisa del pantalón y poder así tocar la tersa piel.

Las manos de Yuri se movían sobre el pecho del pelinegro, subiendo y bajando, sintiendo bajo su tacto los músculos marcados, imaginándose y saboreándose lo que estaba por probar y justo pensaba en eso cuando Jean tomó las riendas de aquello, estirándose para poder tocar su trasero con ambas manos haciendo que Yuri mordiera un poco de piel, pero no se detuvo ahí.

Se alejó un poco del menor colocando sus manos en el escritorio para poder impulsarse y acomodarse aún con Yuri sobre sí. Una vez recostado llevó sus manos de nuevo al trasero del menor para colocarlo a horcajadas teniendo así un acercamiento mucho más íntimo.

Con la excitación de aquello, Yuri dejó de tontear y retiró la camisa de Jean con rapidez para poder ver su cuerpo. Se deleitó con la piel que se asomaba hasta que estuvo fuera con ayuda del mayor… y volvió a pasar saliva audiblemente. Definitivamente ese hombre era un dios griego en todo su esplendor.

Un tono de porcelana era su piel y notaba la vanidad del mayor al no ver ni un sólo vello sobre su torso perfecto, con el efecto del ejercicio sobre sus abdominales y pectorales dándole sólo más y más perfección a su persona.

-Eres perfecto- soltó en un susurro haciendo sonreír al mayor, quien acarició su mejilla regresándolo a la realidad del momento, algo que lo hizo sonrojar por irónico que pareciera.

-No tan perfecto como tú… quiero verte- dijo enderezándose llevándoselo consigo para poder ponerlo de pie aprovechando para retirar por completo la negra camisa.

Yuri lo miró sonrojado y desvió la mirada, una cosa era desnudar a aquél adonis y otra era que él se desnudara ante su penetrante mirada, aunque no lo hizo ya que fue Jean quien comenzó a quitarle la camisa lentamente hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance dejando la blanquecina piel libre.

-Eres la criatura más bella que he visto jamás en todos mis años, te lo juro- dijo Jean pasando su mano por el nacarado y sudado pecho ante la errática respiración del menor.

-¿No mientes?- Yuri estaba demasiado vulnerable, hacía años que no se sentía de esa manera, que no lo miraban de esa forma… que no lo deseaban como lo hacía ese apuesto hombre. Y eso no era bueno en su actual situación.

-Jamás te mentiría Yuri y mucho menos en estos momentos- el rubio desvió la mirada -Porque puedes salir por esa puerta y seguiría pensando en eso toda mi vida, te lo aseguro. Jamás nadie me había hecho sentir lo que tú- dijo esto último tomando la mano del rubio para llevarla hasta su pecho, a su corazón. Yuri lo miró y después su mano, sintiendo el rápido ritmo del corazón del canadiense que lo miraba con intensidad. Le sonrió de lado para bajar su mano hasta el notable bulto y acariciarlo con suavidad.

-¿También provoco esto?

-Eso y más- finalizó el pelinegro antes de tomar los labios del rubio con fuerza e iniciar un nuevo beso lleno de humedad y lenguas inquietas.

Las manos de Jean se movían presurosas, como si tratasen de memorizar todo a su paso hasta que se detuvieron en los tiernos botones del menor para acariciarlos y estrujarlos entre sus dedos mientras su boca continuaba atacando la ajena, pero no por mucho ya que Yuri lanzaba jadeos que interrumpían aquello y Jean lo dejó hacer deleitándose con los excitantes sonidos.

Sus dedos jugaban con los pezones, estrujándolos hasta dejarlos erectos y hasta que Yuri jadeaba más y más fuerte. El menor se había sostenido de los hombros del pelinegro, bajando y subiendo de vez en vez sus manos acariciando los músculos de los brazos y la espalda, pero en cuanto la boca de Jean abandonó sus labios y fue hasta su cuello lo ideal era aferrarse a su espalda o estaba seguro que sus piernas le fallarían y eso que sólo estaban besándose.

Los labios del mayor se paseaban por toda la piel que se presentaba hacía él, colocando sus manos en la cadera del rubio haciendo círculos en los oblicuos provocando que Yuri comenzara a lanzar gemidos y retorcerse. Fue bajando hasta los pezones los cuales lamió alternadamente, alzó la mirada hacía el rostro de Yuri mientras tomaba entre sus labios uno de los rosados botones. El menor lo miró excitándose con tal imagen, con aquellos ojos grises mirándolo de esa manera, como si quisiera devorarlo… y así era.

El mayor dejó los pezones en paz para bajar por el abdomen y entretenerse con el pequeño ombligo del rubio, lamiéndolo y penetrándolo con su lengua mientras se colocaba de cuclillas y tomaba las caderas con fuerza.

Yuri cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás y colocando sus manos entre el suave cabello del mayor, jalándolo en una ocasión que Jean lo mordió provocando que este gruñera.

-¡Dios!- soltó el menor al escuchar aquello, parecía que todo lo que salía de su boca era erótico. Jean sonrió tomando un poco de piel entre sus labios mientras usaba sus manos para quitar el botón y bajar el zipper del pantalón yendo al grano, necesitaba probar al menor.

Yuri no lo detuvo, estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso y quería que aquello continuara, así que se dejó hacer mientras Jean lo desnudaba con rapidez. Una vez estuvo en ropa interior, el mayor lo miró con una sonrisa lobuna haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas.

Estaba sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable como si esa fuera su primera vez, era ridículo todo lo que una mirada le podía provocar, pero es que ese hombre era demasiado para él.

Jean se acercó hasta su erección para oler el delicioso aroma almizclado que salía de él, sacando su lengua para humedecer la tela del bóxer y hacer que Yuri se rindiera a sus pies, algo que el mayor ignoraba ya ocurría.

El canadiense no quería esperar más así que bajó el slip liberando así la erección de Yuri contra su rostro, miró al rubio y después a su miembro, tomándolo con una mano comenzando a conocer el objeto de sus deseos y mejores sueños. Un miembro rosado, grande y grueso completamente lampiño, ya que Yuri depilaba esa parte y sólo lo hacía más excitante.

-Esperé mucho por esto- dijo depositando un beso en el enrojecido glande como si se tratara de algo preciado y hermoso.

-¿En serio?- dijo Yuri con la voz entrecortada, era increíble que pudiese decir algo en su condición.

-No te imaginas- musitó antes de lamer el suave y sensible glande mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse sobre la extensión provocando un gemido agudo en el rubio.

No esperó más y se llevó el miembro de Yuri a la boca suspirando con la acción de por fin poder probar al menor y tenerlo de esa manera. Con sus manos jalando levemente su cabello, con la mirada perdida en su rostro y su boca lanzando gemidos… una imagen que era mejor en vivo que en la soledad de su habitación y su imaginación.

Metía y sacaba la extensión mientras la sostenía con su mano y en ocasiones succionaba el glande haciendo que poco a poco Yuri se sostuviera de la pared. Sin duda era la mejor felación que recibía en años.

Con la otra mano, Jean comenzó a acariciar los suaves y pesados testículos del rubio dándole más placer al acto que él también disfrutaba tanto como Yuri, quien se devanaba ahora entre gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos. Jean quería volverlo loco.

La saliva comenzaba a escurrir por sus comisuras, pero eso no lo detuvo y menos cuando Yuri empezó a tomar más fuerte su pelo anunciando la locura del clímax, así que sonrió en sus adentros y bombeó con más fuerza apretando un poco los testículos y abarcando todo el excitado miembro sin la intención de separarse, quería todo del menor. Y ocurrió.

Un par de minutos después Yuri trató de alejarlo, pero Jean llevó sus manos a las caderas para evitar aquello y recibir la esencia del menor en su boca, cosa que ocurrió, con Yuri derramando su orgasmo sobre él.

Suspiró entrecortadamente acariciando la cabeza del mayor, quien tragó el semen para después mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha y besar el abdomen blanquecino antes de levantarse.

-¿Fue bueno?

-¿Tú qué crees?- musitó Yuri respirando con rapidez llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabello para arreglarlo un poco, después miró al mayor y sonrió -Ahora necesito probarte.

Jean estaba por negarse, pero estaba demasiado duro para hacerlo y menos cuando en segundos Yuri ya se encontraba se rodillas quitándole el pantalón y liberando su erección.

Aunque Yuri no se esperaba encontrar con lo que vio.

Había imaginado que el miembro de Jean sería grande por lo que había visto el día anterior pero definitivamente superaba sus expectativas.

Era más largo que el suyo, con el mismo grosor, pero largo, además de una ligera curva hacía arriba que sabía a la perfección lo que eso podría hacer con su próstata. Se lamió los labios imaginando aquello y su sabor.

Por eso enseguida lo llevó a su boca imitando los movimientos del mayor, con una mano en la extensión mientras su boca jugaba con el glande, pero todo se derrumbó en cuanto escuchó los gemidos del mayor.

No era común que eso le sucediera con sus parejas, la mayoría eran silenciosos y eso no le agradaba del todo. Le gustaba que le hicieran saber lo que sentían, lo que él les provocaba y Jean lo hacía a la perfección, provocando sólo con ello que comenzara a excitarse de nuevo.

Movía su cabeza con fuerza, de verdad quería hacer que el mayor delirara con él, con ese momento de tenerlo de rodillas… y lo hacía.

Jean colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza moviéndolas inconscientemente mientras fruncía el ceño gruñendo y gimiendo con fuerza, qué importaba si alguien los escuchaba, estaban pasando el mejor momento de sus vidas y lo disfrutarían a su antojo.

Yuri llevó una de sus manos hasta su renovada erección para masturbarse a la par que mamaba esa deliciosa erección. Succionaba y paseaba el glande por sus mejillas, jugaba con su lengua colocándola en la uretra y volvía a meterlo hasta al fondo olvidando su mano en los testículos del pelinegro.

Chupaba el glande, así como Jean hizo con él y lo soltó para llevar su lengua hasta los testículos, pasándola en medio provocando un ligero temblor del mayor. Sin esperar, volvió a la erección y la metió hasta el fondo en donde gimió cerrando sus ojos sintiendo un ligero escozor al aventurarse a tanto lastimando su garganta, algo que tampoco le importaba.

Sus gemidos lanzaban unas deliciosas vibraciones a su erección que lo hacían temblar. Yuri era demasiado bueno con sus atenciones, estaba seguro de que esa boca sería su adicción.

Miró al menor viendo cómo se masturbaba excitándose aún más si es que eso se podía, sintiendo como su vientre se estrujaba ante tan imagen.

Por su parte, Yuri seguía con lo suyo, metiendo y sacando la erección cada vez más al fondo, esforzándose por llevar a Jean al orgasmo y se derramara sobre él… literalmente eso buscaba. Así que siguió con aquello gimiendo cada vez más fuerte por la masturbación propia y por la mirada que Jean le dedicaba, además de los sonidos que este lazaba. Todo era demasiado.

Llevó su mano libre hasta los testículos sintiendo como se contraían cada vez más anunciando el orgasmo, algo que deseaba, así que se movió mucho más rápido provocando que Jean moviera su cabeza con más fuerza. Parecía que el buen Jean estaba fuera de sí, algo que lo hacía sonreír con orgullo.

El orgasmo estaba cerca y cuando el mayor estuvo por alejarlo, Yuri lo hizo para poder masturbarlo con su mano mientras lamía las comisuras de sus labios limpiando la saliva derramada esperando la esencia de Jean, la cual llegó contra su rostro, lo que justamente buscaba.

Jean se derramó en un gemido ronco sobre el rostro de Yuri, sus manos aún se encontraban en el pelo de este mientras ambos se miraban. El menor con una sonrisa ya que también se había derramado en el suelo con el rostro cubierto de semen mientras él jadeaba extasiado.

Era el mejor puto día de su vida.


	45. Capítulo 45

Yuri se encontraba con un pequeño gato en su regazo alimentándolo. Jean lo había llevado el día anterior, pero se había negado a salir diciéndole a Mari que lo recibiera y que le mintiera diciéndole que no se encontraba.

Llevaba cinco días evitándolo.

Después de lo sucedido en su consultorio había decidido no responderle los mensajes y evitaba estar demasiado tiempo en su consultorio o en cualquier lugar donde pudieran toparse.

No iba a negar que deseaba verlo, deseaba repetir aquello. En verdad se había sentido increíble y soñaba con saber de qué más era capaz ese hombre, pero también se detenía pensando que quizá había sido impulsivo y algo fácil, aunque _¿Qué más daba?_ Era sexo casual.

Pero aún con ese pensamiento sentía que no podía ver a Jean a la cara, _¿Qué podía pensar de él?_ En verdad estaba volviéndose loco con sus constantes contradicciones.

Y justo ahora pensaba en ello con un pequeño gato sobre sus piernas sorbiendo de un pequeño biberón mientras Yuuri y Seung lo miraban sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaban. Por suerte, Yuko se había llevado a sus pequeños y así podía contarles a detalle lo que había sucedido con Jean.

-¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

-No- negó en cuanto Yuuri quiso saber más. Tenía la boca abierta y en ocasiones parecía querer decir algo, sonreía y negaba.

-¿Cómo has logrado esquivarlo durante cinco días?- Yuri daba gracias que Seung sólo preguntara por ello.

-Estos días ha habido demasiado movimiento en el hospital, él parece estar ocupado, así que los dioses me bendicen.

-O te odian, en estos cuatro días le hubieras dado la vuelta entera al Kama Sutra- dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa haciéndolo resoplar -¿Cómo evitas sus mensajes? Porque quiero creer que te envía mensajes.

-Bloqueé su número- dijo algo avergonzado por su actitud infantil.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sé, decía cosas lindas y extrañas durante nuestro… encuentro- dijo el rubio casi con pesar.

-Oh, vaya, el tipo es un desalmado- dijo Seung con sarcasmo -Ni siquiera pudo darte al gato destetado, qué maldito- Yuri resopló rodando los ojos -Tengo otra pregunta olvidando tu tonto comentario- dijo, pensando -¿En qué momento te convertiste en un experto en la garganta profunda?

El rubio rodó los ojos dejando que sus amigos comenzaran a hacer bromas de aquello, quizá no había sido buena idea contarles todo.

Cuando terminaron, o eso parecía, lo mejor era desviar el tema, como siempre hacía y así tratar de no pensar en ello.

-Mejor cuéntanos sobre Phichit- soltó haciendo que Seung sonriera.

-Bueno, les mostraría mi mano izquierda con un enorme diamante adornándola, pero parece que eso tardará un poco. Mientras les puedo decir que este hombre ya tiene novio- dijo asintiendo con suficiencia dibujando unas enormes sonrisas en sus amigos.

-Eso es increíble- dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa ensanchada pensando en su propia dicha. No sabía lo que le deparaba con Víktor, pero estaba seguro que algo bueno ya que la semana siguiente comenzarían a ir a terapia.

-Lo sé, estoy feliz con ello, Phichit es… increíble- musitó el coreano mirando sus manos con un ligero sonrojo.

-Me alegro por ti, por ambos. Phichit te adora, se le nota con sólo mirarte- dijo Yuri con media sonrisa mientras Seung miraba a su amigo pensando en lo tonto que era por perderse aquello que podía tener con Jean.

-Ya les iré contando cómo es que va nuestra relación, pero mientras les diré que la próxima semana iremos a cenar los cuatro. Quiero que lo conozcan ahora como mi pareja.

-Estoy dentro- dijo Yuuri enseguida.

-Cuenta conmigo- apoyó Yuri asintiendo y llevando su mirada a su regazo viendo que el pequeño Legolas había terminado su leche.

-¿Podemos seguir con el tema de Jean? Por favor- dijo el nipón mirando a Yuri, quien le hizo un mohín.

-Preferiría que no- tomó al pequeño gato en sus manos y se levantó -¡Mari!- la rubia apareció enseguida tomando al pequeño felino para llevarlo a su cama y tomara una siesta enterneciendo a sus amigos. Aunque no duró demasiado ya que el timbre de la casa se escuchó.

Yuri le sonrió a la joven indicándole que él abriría, algo de lo que se arrepentiría enseguida al ver a Jean frente a su puerta.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, desvió la mirada y subió los peldaños de la casa para acercarse al menor, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, y mucho menos cuando se acercó a besar sus labios.

-Hola- susurró una vez que Jean se separó para mirarlo con una sonrisa -Regreso en un momento- dijo dándose la vuelta para excusarse con sus amigos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Seung sirviéndose un poco de vino ofreciéndole a Yuuri, quien se negó, lo que había hecho toda la tarde.

-Jean, nos vemos después- dijo tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la casa sin decir más. Ya les explicaría después.

-¿Todo en orden?- indagó el mayor algo confundido con el extraño comportamiento del rubio, quien le sonrió algo agitado para después caminar a su lado.

-Sí, todo en orden, es sólo que no es el lugar para hablar de…

-¿De qué?- preguntó Jean algo extrañado.

-Pues… de lo que sucedió hace unos días, viniste a buscarme por eso ¿No?- dijo lo más calmado que pudo con un ligero sonrojo.

-De hecho no, Yuri, sólo quería ver cómo estaban tú y los niños, quería llevarlos a cenar- en ese momento el rubio se sintió realmente un estúpido. Cerró los ojos y negó tratando de reponerse de esa estupidez.

-Oh, los niños se fueron con Yuko al parque, yo me quedé con Seung y Yuuri.

-¿Estaban ahí?

-Sí- musitó con la voz queda, Jean asintió y se quedó en silencio unos segundos haciendo que Yuri se sitiera ansioso. Hasta ahora le preocupaba que el mayor estuviera molesto con él.

-Bien, ya que estamos caminando lejos de tu casa hacía algún lugar desconocido, podemos hablar del porqué no respondes mis llamadas, mensajes o de que no te he visto por el hospital.

-Creo que soy demasiado adulto para admitir que te he tratado de evitar- soltó sin más haciendo que Jean sonriera.

-Eso imaginé- Yuri torció el gesto -Aunque la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que estoy apenado y no sé cómo comportarme.

-Quizá como esa noche- dijo el canadiense adelantándose para colocarse frente a él con una sonrisa ladina, haciendo que Yuri sonriera y negara relajándose un poco -¿Fue bueno no?

-Mucho- aceptó el menor con una risa nerviosa, Jean sonrió aún más acercándose para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y besar su frente. Estaban bien.

-Dime si no quieres verme más y lo entenderé, pero no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado por lo que sucedió- se separó para mirarlo -Somos adultos y los dos quisimos que eso sucediera. Jamás me había sentido así- Yuri lo miró convenciéndose de que ese hombre era oro puro. Sonrió y tomó su mano.

El rubio observó la honestidad en la gris mirada de Jean. Quizá había sentido que aquello había sido un impulso rápido y sin sentido, pero ahora lo veía claro, Jean quería más de él, y estaba casi tan desesperado como él.

-¿Dónde está tu auto? Mi casa está ocupada y no creo que sea conveniente que sepan lo que quiero hacerte.

-Y volvió el Yuri de la otra noche- dijo el mayor soltando una carcajada para después tomar su mano.

-Te gusta ese Yuri.

-Me encantan todos tus Yuris- dijo sonriendo y caminando hasta donde estaba su auto para ir a su casa.

-Es un trastorno- se burló el menor provocando otra carcajada en el canadiense.

No iba a negar que estaba nervioso y ansioso y no tenía porqué hacerlo, estaba junto a Yuri y estaban yendo hasta su casa.

Debía admitir que esos cuatro días se había sentido de la mierda, no había podido hablar con el rubio por el trabajo y este no respondía mensajes ni llamadas. Todo se había terminado.

Constantes preguntas azotaban su mente _, ¿Lo había hecho mal? ¿Había sido muy rápido? ¿Muy brusco?_ Debió haberlo tratado con más calma y en un escenario romántico, no en un consultorio.

Y después venía todo lo demás, justificando su comportamiento sabiendo que Yuri había querido aquello y había parecido muy cooperador con todo. El encuentro había sido demasiado caliente y excitante, el mejor en años, pero lejos de eso, quería a Yuri, lo necesitaba y ahora más que lo había probado.

Estaba perdido pensando en él todo el tiempo y sólo requería de más tiempo para convencer al menor de que él también lo necesitaba y de que podían estar juntos.

\--------------------------------

-¿Crees que se acueste con él?

-De verdad espero que así sea- dijo Seung bebiendo de su copa -Pero antes de que pasemos a las teorías, tengo una buena nueva o no sé qué sea eso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Le pregunté a Tidian sobre Otabek y dijo que lo mandó a la mierda hace mucho, parece que el inútil por fin está solo. Casi echo a ese tonto de mi servicio por mentirme.

-Otabek nunca está solo, Seung, como si no lo conocieras.

-Bueno, pero al menos ya no está con alguien que conozcamos, sabes cómo afecta eso a Yuri.

-Pues espero que después de lo de Jean no vuelva a afectarle nunca más.

-Pues por la cara que tenía y por evitarlo estoy seguro que el hombre lo hizo ver estrellas y galaxias.

-De verdad espero que tengas razón- Seung asintió hacia su amigo, de pronto escucharon que la puerta se abría.

-Vayan a cuidar a su gato o su padre los echará a los tres, lo prometo- dijo Yuko entrando a la casa con los mellizos, quienes corrieron sin saludar a Seung ni a Yuuri para ir enseguida con su pequeño felino -Hola, chicos.

Yuuri y Seung le sonrieron a la castaña, quien suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá pequeño tomándose su vientre.

-¿Qué tal el día?- indagó Seung mientras Yuuri miraba la panza de Yuko con una sonrisa.

-Creo que daré en adopción a mis hijos. Si no puedo con estos dos menos con tres- bromeó la joven sobando su vientre -¿Y Yurio?

-Salió con Jean- dijo Yuuri, la joven los miró sorprendida mientras Seung se encargaba de la situación.

-Parece que ese hombre lo pretende- dijo tentando un poco el terreno con la castaña, aunque porqué, sabía que Yuko siempre estaba de parte de Yuri y de su felicidad.

-¿Parece? Desde su fiesta de cumpleaños lo miraba con devoción. Me alegro por él, Jean parece ser un buen tipo. Yuri merece ser feliz.

-Todos pensamos lo mismo, pero a veces Yuri no se da cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Después de lo que pasó no creo que no se dé cuenta, Yuu.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Yuko haciendo que Seung y Yuuri se miraran entre ellos. El coreano pensó que decirle a la joven no era tan mala idea, así que le contó lo sucedido con su amigo y el canadiense, dejando a Yuko igual que ellos al saberlo, con la boca abierta.

-¿Que hizo qué?

-Sí, eso mismo dije- dijo Yuuri alzándose de hombros.

-Ay, por Dios, ojalá hoy se consuma todo eso. Ese hombre parece ser perfecto además Nishigori estaba tratando de que Jean se acercara a él y comenzaran a salir, se va a morir cuando se entere.

-Sería mejor que lo mantengamos en privado hasta que sea algo… formal- sugirió Yuuri haciendo que Yuko asintiera.

-Si, tienes razón, ojalá Yuri acepte todo lo que ese hombre le ofrezca, ya saben como es nuestro tigre.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron al unísono pensando en su ingenuo y distraído amigo.

-Bueno, necesito algo de comer para seguir hablando- Seung sonrió y se levantó para poder ir a buscar algo para la castaña.

-¿Qué tal va el embarazo?- preguntó Yuuri acercándose a la joven quien sonrió.

-Bien, ahora es más cansando, ya pesan, pero es increíble. Bueno… los gases, los dolores de espalda y el molesto calambre en el vientre me hace querer arrancármelos, pero en cuanto siento cómo se mueven parece que la doctora Jekyll vuelve.

Yuuri sonrió mientras Yuko se alzaba la blusa mostrando su redonda y blanquecina barriga. La línea alba ya se notaba, aunque el ombligo permanecía en su lugar.

-Nunca hago esto porque me molesta la gente, pero ¿Quieres tocarla? Los dragones están moviéndose mucho, ya lastiman mis costillas.

El nipón la miró nervioso, había tocado a miles de personas embarazadas en el pasado, pero hasta ahora aquello le provocaba un malestar estomacal causado por los nervios. Aún así, acercó su mano hasta posarla sobre la cálida piel de la castaña.

-¿Los sientes?- Yuuri estaba por negar, pero enseguida sintió como algo bajo su mano se movía haciéndolo sonreír y comenzar a acariciar la panza de Yuko queriendo sentir más.

-¿Duele?

-No, es incómodo en momentos porque ¡Dios! Son tres, pero es soportable- dijo la joven acariciando el otro lado de su barriga mientras Yuuri seguía sintiendo a los pequeños, era casi mágico.

-¿Ya sabes qué serán?

-No se dejan ver, sólo sabemos que un bebé es niña, los otros dos parecen tímidos- el nipón asintió moviendo su mano sintiendo movimientos y pensando que unos meses algo así ocurriría en su cuerpo. De pronto se alejó con el ceño fruncido, algo que Yuko no notó por estar mirando su barriga, y era lo mejor, ocultar ese miedo por lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

\---------------------------------------

-¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?

-Odio eso, lo sabes- respondió Otabek con una mano en su barbilla mientras desviaba la mirada lejos del psiquiatra.

Maldecía a Yuko cada vez que tenía esas estúpidas terapias.

Todo había comenzado hacía algunas semanas, cuando Yuko le había pedido que ambos fueran a terapia porque tenían una mala relación, lo cual no era verdad, pero por alguna razón su tonta hermana lo convenció de que así era.

Dos sesiones y después el psiquiatra sólo quería hablar con él, parecía que esa era la jugada de su hermana menor.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues viniendo, Otabek?

-Porque eres apuesto- dijo mirándolo con media sonrisa. Sergei Vólkov era un joven apuesto de verde mirada y cabellos oscuros, además contaba con un IQ mayor al de muchos y por eso ahora era Psiquiatra contando con menos años que el kazajo. Sonrió y negó.

-No te confundas, Otabek, soy tu Psiquiatra y sé que eso es sólo una distracción que usas, cosa que no funciona conmigo.

-¿Eres asexual?

-No, pero no todos tienen porqué gustar de ti- dijo el de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa para después hacer una anotación mientras Otabek torcía el gesto -Pero, volvamos al inicio- dijo mirándolo con amabilidad -¿Cómo te sientes con eso? Con que Yuri y Jean tengan una relación.

Otabek llevaba semanas hablando de lo mismo y siempre era la misma pregunta y la misma respuesta.

-No tienen una relación, sólo me molesta que pasen tiempo juntos. Pero a todo eso, no quiero hablar de Yuri ni de ese idiota.

-Entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De mis hijos- soltó con la voz un poco más baja.

-Dime.

-Es que Yuko dice que mi tipo de vida los afectará, pero yo lo dudo, ni siquiera saben que a su padre le gusta el sexo, lo cual es algo natural, pero jamás me han visto con nadie como para afectarles. Su padre y yo no vivimos juntos nunca, si estuvieran trastornados ya lo sabríamos ¿No?

-Tus hijos no sufrieron su separación porque nunca estuvieron juntos, Otabek, lo cual es algo bueno ya que ven como algo normal que sus padres no estén juntos. Y también tienes razón en algo más- el kazajo lo miró con los ojos brillantes -Si tus hijos no saben de tu tipo de vida no tiene por qué afectarles.

-Lo sé, eso mismo le dije a Yuko.

-Pero el meollo del asunto y de lo que yo sí quiero hablar es ¿Por qué tienes ese tipo de vida?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sales con diferentes tipos cada semana, pero nada es seguro, ni siquiera con el padre de tus hijos lo fue, ¿Algún vacío que quieras llenar?

-No, no lo creo- dijo el mayor con seguridad y era cierto, no había nada en su vida que le causara soledad.

-Otabek, necesito que me apoyes con esto porque de verdad quiero ayudarte.

-Yo no pedí su ayuda.

Llevaban semanas en lo mismo, aunque desde un inicio el Doctor le había dicho que tenía un diagnóstico para él o al menos un análisis.

Trastorno antisocial.

Una estupidez, sabía perfectamente qué era eso y él no lo tenía. Sergei decía que sólo era quizá indicios de este, pero él no estaba seguro. Sentía empatía y amor por sus hijos, le importaban más que nada en la vida, tenía una buena relación con su hermano y… quizá era todo.

Simplemente no aceptaba aquello, quizá era narcisista y algo histriónico, pero nada más, dudaba de Sergei pero en verdad era apuesto y por eso iba a las sesiones.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad, Otabek- dijo el pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos -Quiero ayudarte y con este tipo de respuestas sólo te hundes. Eres médico y deberías saberlo.

El kazajo resopló y se acomodó en el sofá donde se encontraba, ahora se sentía incómodo. En realidad se sentía de esa manera cada vez que el Psiquiatra mencionaba aquél trastorno.

-Yuri no te interesa, Otabek, al menos no como crees que lo hace.

-Es el padre de mis hijos.

-Eso no significa que lo ames y que lo sigas utilizando de la manera en la que lo has hecho todos estos años lo comprueba.

-¿Utilizándolo?- indagó Otabek algo ofendido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No lo creo y será mejor que me vaya, esto fue una mala idea desde el principio- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa forzada levantándose de su asiento haciendo que Sergei lo mirara cansado. No era la primera vez que hacía o decía eso cada vez que se acercaba al tema de Yuri, y no sería la última. Resopló sabiendo que regresaría en unos días con la misma historia.


	46. Capítulo 46

-Creo que sí quiero tener al bebé- dijo Yuuri sin más mientras cenaba con Víktor.

Después de pasar la tarde en la casa de Yuri y que este no volvió, fue hasta la del ruso, quien lo esperaba con una deliciosa cena.

-¿Qué?- dijo el platinado quedándose estático con la cena en sus manos.

Yuuri estaba en el sofá mirándolo con algo de temor y no por lo que fuese a decir, si no por la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-Quiero tener al bebé… creo- de pronto, en cuanto vio el rostro de Víktor, Yuuri supo que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo el ruso con algo de inseguridad sentándose a un lado del nipón y tomando su mano.

-No, no lo estoy, pero si es contigo… él va a ser feliz- dijo sonriéndole al mayor, quien le sonrió de vuelta con la felicidad plasmada en el rostro para después besar su frente.

-Además de que nuestra terapia comienza la próxima semana ¿Qué te parece?- Yuuri de pronto hizo un mohín.

-No lo sé ¿Y si esa terapia hace que nos alejemos?- el platinado sonrió negando y tomando las manos del menor entre las suyas, transmitiéndole fuerza.

-Yuu, ya hicimos todo para arruinarlo- el nipón sonrió -Además vamos porque queremos estar juntos a pesar de todo ¿No es así?

-Supongo- soltó con media sonrisa un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo que supones?- indagó el mayor con un mohín para después comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados haciéndolo reír hasta el cansancio.

-¡Déjame!- gritaba el menor entre risas hasta que cayó del sofá con el mayor sobre él haciendo que soltaran carcajadas mirándose uno al otro.

-Extrañaba esto… te extrañaba- poco a poco la sonrisa de Yuuri desapareció dando paso a un ligero sonrojo, desvió la mirada para después morder su labio inferior.

-No deberías decir eso.

-¿Te incomoda?- dijo Víktor separándose del menor y levantándolo del suelo con facilidad.

-Algo- el ruso frunció los labios.

-Yuu, si vamos a estar juntos esto será todos los días, ¿Cómo…?

-No, no es eso- aclaró Yuuri algo confundido -Es sólo que no puedo creer todo lo que dices, después de lo que te hice, sobre el bebé y…

-Y por todo esto tenemos que ir a terapia- interrumpió Víktor tomándolo del rostro y sonriéndole con ternura -Debemos de trabajar en tu autoestima, amor propio y sentimientos de culpabilidad.

-Pensé que tú eras el dañado- bromeó el nipón sonriéndole de lado _¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido dejándolo ir?_

-Lo estoy- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa -Oye, Yuu- el menor lo miró expectante -¿Recuerdas que dijimos que comenzaríamos de cero y sin mentiras?- Yuuri asintió -Bueno, justo eso es lo que quiero, no más mentiras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien, comenzando por tus amigos- el nipón frunció el ceño -Debes decirles del bebé y… de quién es.

Yuuri abrió la boca, pero no salió palabra alguna, justo era eso lo que más temía y no por Seung, si no por Yuri y de cómo es que reaccionaría al saber que el hijo que estaba esperando podía ser de Otabek.

\---------------------------------------

-Vaya, es increíble- susurró Yuri llegando al lujoso departamento de Jean.

Era un enorme pent-house de un edificio céntrico de la ciudad y con la vista más bella de la ciudad. Podía verse toda desde ese punto a través de los grandes ventanales

-Parece que no te importa la privacidad- bromeó recordando que su oficina también contaba con ventanales.

-Desde aquí nadie puede verte y la vista es fabulosa- dijo el mayor yendo hasta el mini bar y servir dos vasos de whisky mientras Yuri miraba todo el lugar maravillado. Se quitó el abrigo que llevaba dejándolo en uno de los sofás y continúo explorando el lugar. -¿Te gusta?

-¿Y a quién no?- Yuri sonrió recibiendo el whisky que Jean le ofrecía y fue hasta uno de los ventanales para disfrutar del atardecer.

-Y ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a hacer?- preguntó Jean llegando hasta el rubio tomándolo por la cintura y colocando sus labios en el terso cuello. Yuri suspiró cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la suave caricia.

-Creo que mejor te lo muestro- respondió sonriendo y girándose para besar los labios del mayor en un beso lento con sabor a whisky.

No iba a negar que en verdad deseaba entregarse a ese hombre… o hacerlo suyo, cualquiera de las dos cosas sería excitante además de que claro, con ello podría poner en una encrucijada a Otabek.

Se separó del canadiense para sonreír y alejarse de él, dejando el vaso de whisky sobre la barra del mini bar y girándose para mirarlo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Y la habitación?- Jean sonrió negando bajando la mirada, ese hombre era una caja repleta de sorpresas. Fue hasta el rubio y dejó también su vaso de whisky junto al otro, miró a Yuri aún con la divertida sonrisa acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, agachando la mirada por su altura para poder mirarlo.

Entonces lo tomó por la cintura para colocarlo sobre su hombro haciéndolo reír y sentirse ridículo, pero extrañamente cómodo.

Caminaron unos metros hasta donde parecía ser la habitación del mayor, Yuri bajó entre risas para después mirar a Jean divertido y después mirar a su alrededor. La habitación era enorme, con tonalidades negras y plateadas, la cama incluso tenía un dosel, algo demasiado oscuro para poder pertenecer a Jean, un hombre alegre y divertido, todo sonrisas.

-Es algo lúgubre.

-Pensé que era elegante- dijo el mayor torciendo el gesto haciendo que Yuri riera.

-Sí, también lo es- soltó antes de arrojarse a sus labios.

En verdad parecía necesitar de ello, ese hombre era demasiado apuesto y tan galante que el sólo verlo le provocaba escalofríos. Su hermoso cabello color ébano era tan sensual como la palabra misma y por ello llevó sus manos hasta este para tomarlo entre sus dedos sintiendo su suavidad y recordando lo vivido.

Y _¡rayos!_ Con sólo evocar ese recuerdo provocó que comenzara a excitarse.

Sus labios se movieron con velocidad sobre los ajenos, aunque no fue por demasiado tiempo ya que Jean parecía haber tomado mucha más confianza al tomarlo por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo e iniciar un beso mucho más demandante.

Desde esa posición, Yuri podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo del mayor emanaba, sentía la dureza de sus músculos y una clara erección que lo hizo gemir al roce.

-Me encantas- susurró Jean separándose de sus labios para llevar los propios hasta la suave piel del cuello del rubio, quien suspiró.

-Y mis amigos pensaban que eras un maldito por darme al gato sin destetar- bromeó en un jadeo que hizo que Jean lo mirara divertido.

-¿Les hablas a tus amigos de mí?- era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de lo dicho, así que lo besó dejando las palabras para después.

Lo tomó por la nuca para poder explorar su boca con determinación, las manos de Jean reconocían el menudo cuerpo, quizá esta vez podía apreciarlo mucho mejor.

Con ello en mente, llevó a Yuri hasta la cama para dejarlo sobre ella, una vez ahí, el menor lo miró esperando. Le sonrió de lado para después quitarse la camisa con rapidez y dejarla de lado, deleitándose con la mirada que el rubio le dedicaba.

Se acercó para besar los rosados labios del menor, que incluso estaban hinchados de tanto morderlos al verlo quitarse la camisa, una imagen demasiado erótica que a pesar de ya haberlo visto parecía sólo incrementar su excitación y deseo por él.

Las manos del menor viajaron por la ancha espalda de canadiense sintiendo con sus dedos los músculos y la suavidad de estos mientras sus labios se saciaban de los ajenos. Jean se sostenía de la cama para no dejar su peso sobre Yuri y así poder disfrutar de esa íntima cercanía.

Se separó sólo unos centímetros para poder quitarle la camisa al rubio, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya, así que lo hizo con rapidez y Yuri cooperó, estaba tan ansioso como él. Una vez fuera la prenda, Jean acercó su cuerpo al del menor, sitiando su calidez y la suavidad de este, provocando que ambos jadearan. Se miraron unos segundos, con las bocas entreabiertas, respirando con tranquilidad… aún.

Yuri lo atrajo para besarlo y enredar su lengua dentro de esa húmeda cavidad que se abría gustosa para él. De pronto, las manos de Jean dejaron de tocar su cuerpo para ir al propio y comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón. _¿Qué acaso ese hombre no podía hacer algo que no fuese erótico?_ Pensaba soltando un gemido al ver aquello y ni siquiera quería saber cómo se pondría al verlo de nuevo completamente desnudo.

Apresurando las cosas, igual tomó la pretina de su pantalón para poder quitárselo, Jean, al ver esto se separó para poder quitarse el suyo por completo y una vez que estuvieron en ropa interior y con Yuri recostado en la cama, el candiense se acercó para besar su cuello, sus clavículas y sus botones rosados levantando suspiros y jadeos.

Llevó su boca hasta el vientre del mayor en donde ahora pudo ver mejor esa tersa piel y sólo a esa distancia pudo notar una cicatriz que surcaba la pelvis de manera horizontal, de un color mucho más claro que la demás piel. La besó sabiendo lo que era.

Yuri sonrió con algo de ternura, aunque no era momento para ese sentimiento, por ello lo alejó, se sentó en la cama y atrajo a Jean por la cintura quedando a la altura de su entrepierna. Sonrió.

-Necesito probarte de nuevo- musitó mirándolo con los dedos en la orilla del slip. Jean suspiró y cerró los ojos sintiendo que podía correrse con sólo haber escuchado eso.

Yuri no esperó más y bajó el slip relamiéndose los labios en cuanto la enorme erección del mayor saltó frente a su rostro. Colocó sus labios en la pelvis e inhaló el exquisito olor que emanaba mientras sus manos bajaban el slip acariciando en el proceso los tersos glúteos haciendo gemir al pelinegro.

Lo miró de nuevo para sonreírle de lado antes de tomar la cálida erección con una mano mientras la otra seguía en sus glúteos. Comenzó una lenta masturbación haciendo que Jean siseara y resoplara, Yuri sonrió tomando más fuerza en lo que hacía sintiendo como aquel miembro se engrosaba en su mano, reconociéndolo.

Sin esperar más, se acercó para pasar su lengua lentamente por el suave glande haciendo que las piernas de Jean temblaran un poco y de su boca saliera un ronco gemido. Yuri se sentía poderoso de poder provocar eso con sólo una caricia… y quería más, por ello siguió lamiendo aquello una y otra vez mientras su mano se afianzaba en la dureza del tronco acariciándolo de vez en vez sintiendo cada vena bajo su tacto.

Dejó que su lengua probara aquella suavidad, pero en realidad deseaba más, por lo que abrió la boca e introdujo aquella longitud lo más que podía recordando el escozor de la última vez, aunque no importaba, valía la pena con sólo escuchar los constantes gemidos del canadiense.

Succionó moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, a veces rápido y a veces lento, sintiendo como las manos de Jean se apoderaban de su rubia cabellera instándolo a continuar. Una de sus manos acariciaba los suaves testículos mientras que la otra estrujaba las nalgas del mayor acercándolo en ocasiones más a sí mismo e introducir un poco más aquella erección.

Había arqueado un par de veces y un par de lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero eso parecía excitar aún más al mayor, quien con sólo verlo gruñía y se movía contra él ahogándolo un poco más y provocándolo más arcadas. Qué delicioso círculo.

Las caderas de Jean se movían cada vez más rápido, su piel comenzaba a perlarse de sudor y su boca jadeaba. Yuri estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble y estaba excitándose de sobremanera, por ello llevó una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna para poder acariciarla por encima de la suave tela.

Eso era demasiado erótico para Jean… si es que eso era posible aún con la boca de Yuri sobre él, gruñó de nuevo tomando con fuerza la cabeza del menor para poder levantarlo y besarlo con ferocidad, no podía más.

Lo arrojó a la cama haciendo que Yuri le sonriera ansioso quitándose su ropa interior revelando así la enorme erección que tenía, la cual acarició mirando con lasciva al mayor, quien se relamió los labios, quería probarlo, pero también necesitaba hacer algo más.

-Voltéate- ordenó haciendo que el rubio lo obedeciera enseguida. Era demasiado tarde para sentirse avergonzado y es que con esa posición se sentía demasiado expuesto, pero _¿Qué más daba?_ Estaba por sentir a ese semental dentro de él, si Jean se lo pidiera haría hasta malabares.

Aunque eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

En cuanto estuvo en cuatro sobre la cama, las manos del mayor se apoderaron de sus caderas con algo de fuerza acercándolo casi a la orilla y enseguida sintió como esas grandes manos amasaban sus nalgas y comenzaban a abrirlas.

Jean podía morir en ese momento, tenía a Yuri como muchas veces soñó y deseo, abierto para él, mirando el objeto de sus más sucios deseos. Estrujó un poco más las blancas nalgas escuchando los gemidos del rubio, se acercó hasta el oído de este, uniendo con ello su cuerpo y rozando su erección con aquella deliciosa entrada.

-¿Qué deseas, Yuri?- susurró para después lamer el lóbulo del menor haciendo sisear y cerrar los ojos.

-A ti.

-¿Qué quieres, Yuri?- repitió dando una pequeña estocada arrancando un gemido agudo y una negación, deseaba que fuese más específico.

-Te quiero a ti… dentro de mí- dijo entre jadeos. El sentir a Jean de esa manera lo hacía perder ciertos sentidos, amaba esa dominación y era adepto a aquello juegos.

-¿Quieres sentirme?- susurró el mayor con la voz cargada de deseo y lamiendo el sensible lóbulo.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres esto?- dijo dando otra corta estocada colocando su glande en la fruncida entrada. Yuri arqueó la espalda y gruñó.

-¡Diablos, sí!

-Será después de probarte- susurró alejándose y tomando de nuevo los glúteos para abrirlos, sin aguardar más acercó su boca a la estrecha entrada y depositó un sonoro beso que hizo que los sentidos de Yuri se dispararan, sobre todo el habla cuando lanzó un gemido bastante alto. Jean sonrió complacido.

Con ello sabía que había tomado una buena decisión, besó de nuevo la sensible zona para después sacar su lengua y pasarla lentamente y comenzar con ligeros lengüetazos.

Yuri tenía las manos en puños tomando las sábanas de la cama mientras su cabeza negaba una y otra vez, se sentía en el cielo, ese hombre sabía lo que hacía y no iba a negar que aquello le encantaba cosa que no cualquiera haría… aunque no quería pensar en ello, se concentró en Jean y en su habilidosa lengua.

La lengua de Jean viajaba por aquella zona probando todo a su paso y en verdad disfrutaba hacerlo, quería que Yuri disfrutara tanto como él, por ello humedeció bien aquel lugar dejando besos en ocasiones, quería grabarse al menor por completo. Acariciaba sus muslos, de abajo hacia arriba y repetía para después masajear aquellos glúteos que estaban resguardándolo.

Poco a poco su lengua se posó solamente en la fruncida entrada tratando de penetrarla con lentitud queriendo que Yuri sintiese cada movimiento, cada caricia que le proporcionaba y parecía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por lo mucho que el menor gemía.

Adoraba escucharlo, se había convertido en su sonido favorito, podía escucharlo de esa manera por el resto de sus días… además de que lo excitaba de sobremanera. Por eso continuó lamiendo el estrecho pasaje y colocando la punta de su lengua dentro de vez en vez, tratando de dilatarla un poco y estimular las redes nerviosas.

Poco a poco aquellos anillos fueron cediendo a la húmeda invasión mientras Yuri se devanaba entre jadeos y gemidos con el pecho cada vez más cerca de la cama, dejándole a Jean mucho más espacio para darle placer.

La lengua del pelinegro entraba cada vez más, la metía y la sacaba dilatando la entrada mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas y la espalda del rubio, aunque pensó que era tiempo de más placer, por eso mismo llevó una de sus manos hasta la olvidada erección de Yuri para poder estimularla.

-¡Dios!- gritó Yuri al sentir la mano de Jean sobre su pene, ese hombre quería volver loco y lo hizo porque sólo lo masturbó un par de segundos y se corrió sonoramente. Estaba al límite.

Aunque eso no lo detuvo.

Jean aumentó el movimiento de su lengua provocando que el sensible cuerpo de Yuri reaccionara de nuevo, sintiendo como su pene, a pesar de haberse corrido, parecía no disminuir la erección.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!- gritó llevando una mano hasta su miembro acariciándolo por encima de la mano del mayor. Jean sonrió y se alejó un poco para ver la ahora húmeda y dilatada entrada, besó ambos glúteos y se alejó, aunque sólo lo hizo para poder empujar a Yuri hasta el centro de la cama, pero dejándolo en la misma posición, colocándose él detrás de rodillas.

Yuri se giró para mirar al mayor quien miraba su entrada relamiéndose los labios y con sólo eso gimió, verlo era arte.

Jean llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca para poder humedecer dos de sus dedos, era tiempo de dilatar esa entrada como se debía, no quería dañar al rubio.

-Relájate.

-No es necesario… sólo mételo- soltó Yuri algo ansioso, Jean sonrió y negó acercándose al menor.

-Créeme… es necesario, cariño, estoy demasiado excitado ¿puedes sentirlo?- dijo rozando su erección en la sensible entrada -No va a caber sin lastimarte- Yuri se derretía con esas palabras, le pediría que le hablase más sucio, pero ahora lo necesitaba, quizá para la próxima.

Asintió dejando que el mayor lo preparara, en cuestión de segundos sintió el húmedo dedo del mayor en su entrada, apenas la yema masajeando aquello, estimulándolo. Masajeaba con suavidad acelerando el movimiento segundo a segundo hasta que la primera falange estuvo dentro, de ahí todo fue más fácil. Era obvio que Yuri no era virgen y no estaba ni cerca de serlo, pero tenía tiempo sin dormir con alguien y eso afectaba un poco la poca la elasticidad de esa zona.

Y aunque estaba ansioso por sentir a Jean, aquella preparación estaba siendo demasiado estimulante y se sentía muy bien, y se lo hacía saber gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer mientras se masturbaba. Era obvio que deseaba correrse con el miembro de Jean dentro, pero de verdad necesitaba tocarse.

Jean por su parte disfrutaba sentir el cálido interior de Yuri, respiraba por la boca y por su frente comenzaba a perlarse el sudor. Ya quería tomar ese delicado cuerpo y hacerlo suyo, pero deseaba que eso fuese placentero.

Cuando tuvo dos dedos dentro supo que el tercero cabría sin dificultad, todo sería más fácil y rápido, ambos se encontraban dispuestos a continuar con ello y por eso cooperaban. Yuri se relajaba y Jean estimulaba aquello lo más posible.

Y así, con tres dedos dentro, con Yuri gimiendo de placer y deseando que algo mucho más grande entrara en él y Jean gimiendo al ver al menor descontrolado, sacó sus dedos del estrecho pasaje para tomarlo de la cadera y girarlo, necesitaba verlo a la cara.

El rubio lo atrajo para poder besarlo y con una mano estimular por última vez la enorme erección, sintiéndola en su mano antes de tenerla dentro. Jean lo besó con lentitud mientras acariciaba las piernas abiertas, quizá estaba ansioso, pero no por ello se comportaría como un bruto con fuerza… por ahora.

Se separó mirándolo con una sonrisa para después tomar las rodillas del menor y abrirlas un poco más, elevándolas para dejar que se recostara y hacer aquello mucho más sencillo.

-¿Listo?

-Hazlo- jadeó Yuri abriendo aún más las piernas en una clara invitación. El canadiense sonrió de lado llevó su mano a su boca para lamerla y llenarla de saliva en un gesto erótico y sucio que hizo que Yuri casi rogara por que lo penetrara.

El mayor acarició su erección humedeciéndola en el proceso, con la otra mano elevó la cadera del rubio y una vez expuesta su entrada, se acercó hasta que el glande estuvo en contacto con esta.

-Eres mío- dijo antes de comenzar a penetrarlo. Yuri jadeó y después aguantó la respiración sintiendo como poco a poco esa enormidad lo llenaba. Se sentía demasiado bien y Jean había hecho un gran trabajo al prepararlo ya que no había sentido dolor alguno.

Cuando Jean estuvo por completo dentro, cerró los ojos y suspiró, era una sensación deliciosa, aunque aún más por ser quien era. Abrió los ojos reflejándose en los de Yuri, quien se mordía el labio inferior y luchaba por no gemir y pedirle que lo partiera en dos. Jean le sonrió y besó sus labios al mismo tiempo que daba una corta estocada provocando un jadeo apagado.

Así fue como aquello comenzó, con cortas estocadas para después volverlas profundas, estimulado la próstata del menor, buscando que se sensibilizara e hiciera que comenzara a sentir mucho más placer.

Se movieron juntos, primero en esa posición y regresando después con Yuri en cuatro sobre la cama haciendo aquello más intenso, con Jean moviéndose detrás de él con algo de fuerza marcando sus dedos en las blancas caderas.

Después con Yuri de lado y Jean sosteniéndole una pierna haciendo la penetración más profunda y estimulando su próstata, provocándole espasmos y gemidos mucho más agudos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue bastante, la noche los había alcanzado en medio del orgasmo, con Jean derramándose dentro del rubio y Yuri en medio de los dos mientras cabalgaba a Jean, quien se encontraba sentado.

Ambos jadeantes y sonrientes, estaban satisfechos con la deliciosa entrega, la primera vez y no la última, se prometieron con la mirada.

-Te invitaría a dormir, pero sé que debes volver con tus hijos- dijo mientras tenía al menor entre sus brazos. Yuri lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Me encantaría quedarme, pero los pequeños están en casa, quizá un día que no estén- Jean sonrió emocionado con esa promesa. Unos minutos después Yuri se vestía para irse, sin darse cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que poseía mientras lo hacía.

-¿Te gustó?- el rubio miró a Jean, quien lo observaba desde la cama. Sonrió colocándose sus zapatos para ir hasta el mayor y besar sus labios.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, deberías ser ilegal- Jean negó con una sonrisa -Y te lo digo porque sé que no elevaré tu ego.

-Lo haces.

-Entonces olvídalo, coges horrible- bromeó el menor haciendo que el mayor se levantara de la cama y lo atrajera hasta dejarlo debajo de él.

-¿Seguro? Porque puedo no dejarte ir y mejorar mi desempeño- el rubio se mordió los labios.

-Es una oferta muy tentadora y créeme, diría cosas peores con tal de que te redimas- Jean rio para después besar sus labios y soltarlo.

-No quiero dejarte ir.

-Mañana nos veremos.

-Tengo un par de cirugías.

-Bueno, tienes mi teléfono, puedes enviarme alguna foto y no estoy ebrio ahora para pedírtelo- admitió dejando a Jean con una sonrisa sorprendida, de verdad que Yuri era una caja de sorpresas.

Y estaba por descubrirlo.

\---------------------------------------

Llegó a su casa aún con una enorme sonrisa, Jean lo había llevado hasta ella y en el camino habían bromeado y se había besado de nuevo, eso se sentía demasiado bien.

Entró esperando que Mari le dijera que sus pequeños estuvieran dormidos, pero la mujer no se encontraba, frunció el ceño buscándola en la cocina, pero no estaba. Fue hasta la sala en donde se encontró a quien menos quería ver en ese momento, no después de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Otabek.

-Yura, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó el kazajo con una sonrisa levantando la mirada de su celular y yendo hasta el menor para besar su mejilla, dejándolo descolocado.

Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, porque seguro apestaba a sexo, pero _¿Por qué le preocupaba aquello si era lo que buscaba?_

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Mari?

-Le dije que se fuera a casa, arropé a los niños. Seung y Yuuri me dijeron que saliste con Jean- _diablos_.

-Sí, quería discutir un caso y fuimos hasta el hospital, pero ¿Estás bien? Es tarde.

-Sí, claro, sólo quería verte, a ti y a los niños- Yuri asintió desconcertado, fue hasta la cocina seguido por el kazajo para poder tomar una botella de vino y servir dos copas para después sentarse en la isla de la cocina, uno frete al otro. Ambos necesitaban ese trago -¿Pensaste en nuestro viaje?

-¿Eh?

-El viaje de mi cumpleaños, con los niños.

-Ah, sí, claro- aceptó asintiendo.

-Estás distraído.

-Sigo pensando en el caso, lo siento, me agarraste en curva.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa, sé que interrumpo en tu rutina, quizá debería pasarme más seguido por aquí ¿No?

-A los niños les encantaría- admitió con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Te gustaría verme más seguido?- dijo con la voz calmada. Yuri boqueó para después darle un trago a su vino, no sabía qué decir, eso era demasiado extraño y repentino _¿Qué sucedía con Otabek?_ -¿Yura?

-Lo siento es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a la rutina de tenerte por las noches sólo unas horas y verte partir, así que no sé a qué te refieres- el castaño desvió la mirada para después cruzar la isla y posarse frente al menor y tomar sus manos.

-Hablo de intentarlo, Yuri, como una familia de verdad, a eso me refiero. Tú y yo juntos- dijo finalizando aquello con un beso, un beso que Yuri había esperado por diez años y que ahora le era concedido… justo ahora.


	47. Capítulo 47

Estaba nervioso, debía estarlo.

No sabía cómo es que iba a mirar a Jean después de lo sucedido. Y es que lo había evitado por un par de semanas, sólo encuentros rápidos, pero no más sexo.

Se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio y bebía un poco de té en lo que esperaba sus consultas matutinas y rezaba porque el canadiense no se le ocurriera aparecer.

Aunque parecía que los dioses lo habían abandonado.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta trasera, se levantó cerrando los ojos con fuerza deseando tener un poco de suerte, aunque el beso urgente que recibió en cuanto abrió le decía que no.

-Hola- susurró el mayor una vez que separaron. Yuri le sonrió nervioso para ir hasta su asiento y dejarse caer sin cuidado, mirándolo expectante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Saludándote ¿No fue obvio? Si quieres lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose al menor para depositar un beso suave sobre sus labios haciendo que este se sintiese algo nervioso e incómodo y no precisamente por el acto, si no por lo que cruzaba por su cabeza -¿Estás bien?- y parecía que el mayor lo había notado.

-Yo… amm… debemos hablar- soltó sin rodeos.

-Oh, Yuri- Jean sonrió y negó, fue hasta la silla frente al rubio y se dejó caer descuidadamente. Ese tipo de frase era la que anticipaba algo malo, lo sabía.

-Yo no debí dormir contigo… fue un error, yo…- una pequeña risa lo interrumpió. Jean sonreía mientras agachaba la mirada y negaba, después lo miró.

-¿Qué pasó contigo, Yuri?- preguntó. El rubio entonces supo que el mayor era listo y no se andaba por las ramas.

-Cometí un error, no debí acostarme contigo, Jean, no puedo hacerle esto al padre de mis hijos.

-¿Y Otabek qué tiene que ver en todo esto?- Yuri desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, le costaba decir aquello, de verdad no quería lastimar al canadiense, aunque ese pensamiento era demasiado soberbio.

-Él y yo lo vamos a intentar, Jean- el nombrado lo miró confundido -Como una familia.

-¿Y cuando decidiste eso? ¿Antes o después de acostarte conmigo?- soltó más decepcionado que molesto. Yuri negó.

-Después.

-Genial, quizá me sentiría peor si hubiese sido antes- dijo con sarcasmo mientras Yuri esperaba que todo eso terminara -Aunque ¿Sabes qué es lo que me duele? Que en verdad deseaba esto, Yuri, y no me refiero a hacerte el amor, me refiero a que…

-Por favor, no sigas, entiendo lo que quieres decir y quizá sólo estés confundido- el canadiense sonrió irónicamente y desvió la mirada -Es obvio que ambos sentíamos atracción el uno por el otro, pero yo me debo a alguien, Jean. Lo que sucedió todo este tiempo en verdad lo aprecio, eres un hombre increíble y un amigo excepcional, pero… no puedo, lo amo.

-Sí, puedo notarlo- dijo aún con aquella sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su lugar -Como sea, parece que no puedo hacer nada- Yuri suspiró y desvió la mirada -De verdad esperaba que esto funcionara porque te quiero y mucho, pero eso no es suficiente, no puedo competir contra el padre de tus hijos.

-Jean…

-Mejor me voy- dijo con media sonrisa acercándose a la puerta.

-Puedo presentar mi renuncia mañana, no quiero incomodarte- susurró pensando en ello hasta ese momento, estaba rechazando al director del hospital.

-Eso no es necesario, tu trabajo no está en riesgo Yuri y no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi mejor cardiólogo por un mal entendido- finalizó el mayor saliendo del consultorio dejando a Yuri con una molesta opresión en el pecho. Negó un par de veces y respiró levantándose para prepararse un poco más de té.

Había tomado la decisión correcta, ahora mismo recordaba lo que había hablado hacía unas semanas con el kazajo.

_-Hablo de intentarlo, Yuri, como una familia de verdad, a eso me refiero. Tú y yo junto._

_-Yo… no lo entiendo… Beka ¿Es una broma?- el kazajo sonrió y negó tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos._

_-No, claro que no, Yura, es sólo que… quiero intentarlo, de verdad deseo eso. Quiero tener una familia contigo._

_-¿Y qué pasa con todas tus conquistas?_

_-Son parte de mi pasado, te lo aseguro- el rubio torció el gesto._

_-¿Por qué ahora?- dijo mirándolo con algo de tristeza. El kazajo frunció el ceño confundido._

_-¿Por qué ahora? y ¿Por qué no?- Yuri lo miró esperando una mejor respuesta -Me di cuenta estos días que quiero estar contigo y con los niños, quiero quedarme a su lado._

_-Yo…_

_-Por favor, Yuri, dame una oportunidad- dijo el mayor mirándolo como se mira a la cosa más bella en el planeta. Fue lo único que el menor necesitó._

_Se abalanzó a sus brazos y a sus labios besándolo como desde hacía años había esperado, cómo había anhelado ese momento, tener por fin a Otabek para él, amándolo y siendo la familia que siempre había querido._

Regresó a su realidad, la cual no se sentía tan bien como esperaba. Bebió un poco de té y entonces sintió una humedad en su mejilla.

Se limpió la traicionera lágrima algo extrañado, ni siquiera notó que estaba llorando y no sabía explicar el por qué.

\---------------------------------------

-Supongo que no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿De qué hablas, Phichit?- preguntó Leo algo extrañado.

El tailandés los había citado en su casa, a él y a Guang para darles una noticia, aunque notando a su pareja, parecía que esta ya estaba al tanto.

-Guang ya lo sabe, pero debía decírtelo a ti también cuando me sintiera listo. Además de que Seung me hace sentir mejor- dijo el moreno tomando la mano del coreano, quien lo acompañaba en ese momento. Guang le sonrió al azabache y este le correspondió.

-Estarás bien, cariño- dijo Seung al oído de su pareja, quien asintió sonriéndole.

-Tengo VIH- soltó haciendo que Leo lo mirara sin expresión, después miró a Guang para volver al menor.

-Y… ¿Estás bien? Es decir, el tratamiento, ¿Cómo…?

-Estoy bien, Leo, estoy bien- sonrió el moreno acercándose para tomar la mano de su amigo, quien parecía estar en shock -Mi tratamiento va muy bien y parece que pronto podré tener una vida normal.

-Ok… ok- soltó el latino en un suspiro para después mirar a Guang, quien le sonrió conciliadoramente -Estaremos bien.

-Lo estaremos- confirmó el tailandés tomando con fuerza la mano de Seung, quien parecía sostenerlo en esos momentos. Porque si algo había aprendido el azabache en esos días con el moreno es que aparentemente era fuerte, pero necesitaba de apoyo y él lo sería.

-Se enfriará la paella- dijo Leo levantándose de su asiento y yendo hasta la cocina. Guang miró a la pareja y les sonrió.

-Iré a ver cómo está.

-Claro- dijo Phichit viendo como su mejor amigo iba hasta la cocina.

-¿Lo tomó bien?- soltó Seung algo preocupado.

-Creo que Guang lo tomó mejor- bromeó Phichit haciendo que el coreano sonriera y comenzara a acariciar su cabello.

-Eres muy valiente.

-Vaya, al menos ya no estás molesto conmigo- Seung rio tomando un poco del cabello y jalándolo sin lastimar.

-Parece que ya no más, al menos por tu rechazo ya no… no sé que nos depare- dijo mirándolo de manera maliciosa.

-Espero que una buena vida- el coreano asintió para después besarlo de manera tierna.

Por otro lado, Guang entraba a la cocina, vio a Leo con ambas manos sobre la isla y la cabeza gacha, parecía querer tomar aire.

-¿Estás bien?- el castaño se giró con prisa, parecía que no esperaba compañía, de pronto sonrió y asintió tomando la charola enorme de paella.

-Sí, claro ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Por lo que Phichit acaba de decirte- la sonrisa de Leo se desvaneció -Entiendo lo que sientes, aunque creo que reaccioné peor- dijo sonriendo, pero parecía que con ello no tranquilizaba a su pareja -Sé que también es tu amigo y quizá sea una noticia difícil de asimilar, pero ya lo escuchaste, lo está tomando con calma y su tratamiento va a la perfección, pronto sus cargas virales estarán en cero.

Leo asintió repetidas veces hasta que no pudo más y sólo un gimoteó para después comenzar a llorar.

-Sé que es un ridiculez, pero… pero… no quiero que muera- dijo mirando al castaño para después arrojarse a sus brazos. Guang no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

-Lo sé y no lo hará, ¿Sabes por qué?- dijo separándolo de su cuerpo y tomando su rostro lloroso entre sus manos -Porque nos tiene a nosotros y a Seung, él podrá con esto, ya lo verás. Es muy fuerte- Leo asintió -Además el tratamiento ha avanzando demasiado y ahora podrá tener una vida sin complicaciones por los próximos veinte o treinta años, así que no te preocupes, amor, estará bien- Leo negó y se limpió las lágrimas para después ver a su novio con un intento de sonrisa.

-Soy un ridículo ¿No? Es sólo que es mi amigo desde hace mucho y… nunca pensé que ocurriera algo como esto… justo cuando pensé que todo estaría bien…

-Y lo estará, si él está bien nosotros también y cuando no lo esté…

-Estaremos para él- finalizó el latino haciendo que Guang asintiera y le sonriera.

-Así es- Leo sonrió y volvió a abrazar al castaño.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta- dijo separándose -¿Quién fue?

-Dice que no lo recuerda, fue después de terminar con Otabek. Se metió con un chico en un bar estando ebrio.

-Es culpa de ese idiota- susurró desviando la mirada.

-No, no fue él.

-Sí, sí lo fue, si Phichit no hubiese estado dolido no hubiera hecho algo así.

-Creo que no debemos buscar culpables, cariño, ya es suficiente con esto. Ni el destino ni las casualidades tienen la culpa, sólo sucedió y hay que asimilarlo para después aceptarlo- Leo miró a su pareja por unos segundos procesando aquello para después asentir cansado y tomar un camarón de la paella.

-Quedó rica- Guang sonrió y besó la frente del moreno sabiendo que estaría bien, todos lo estarían.

\---------------------------------------

Tenía una jaqueca terrible, pero sus amigos deseaban ir a su casa para darle buenas nuevas, suponía que era eso lo que necesitaba. Aunque _¿Por qué se sentía tan mal_? Había rechazado a Jean por tener una vida con Otabek, no parecía algo malo… al menos si pensaba en ello y no en los detalles.

Jean se había portado demasiado bien con él todo ese tiempo, con él y con sus hijos. Era detallista y amable… le había dicho que lo quería y él lo había rechazado, pero lo que sucedía ahora eso era lo que había deseado por más de diez años. Había esperado ese precioso momento y no le sabía como se imaginaba.

Sus amigos llegaron con enormes sonrisas y trató de verse normal o al menos cambiar su mala cara, pero al parecer no funcionó.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Seung sentándose junto a él en el sofá mirándolo preocupado.

-Sí, es sólo que fueron días pesados y tengo un par de casos difíciles.

-Podemos venir mañana, no hay problema- dijo Yuuri llegando de la cocina con un bote de helado.

-No, está bien, necesito distraerme así que ¿Cómo te fue con Phichit?- dijo sonriendo mirando al coreano, quien sonrió aún más.

-Muy bien, me presentó oficialmente como su novio frente a Guang y a Leo, fue muy lindo.

-Suena muy bien y luces feliz- dijo Yuuri para después darse una gran cucharada de helado.

-Lo estoy, aunque…

-¿Aunque?- interrumpió Yuri viendo como el rostro de Seung se descomponía en una mueca.

-Hay algo que debo decirles- sus amigos lo miraron expectantes, en verdad parecía ser algo serio. -Phichit tiene VIH.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono en un susurro.

-Tiene VIH.

-¿Ya se hizo todos los estudios? Puede ser un falso positivo o…

-Es positivo, Yuuri, hace meses que se hace estudios y… ya inició el tratamiento.

-¿Estás bien?- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio viendo algo de tristeza en su amigo.

-Sí, es sólo…- Seung no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Ambos Yuris se miraron para después acercarse a su amigo y envolverlo en un abrazo -Es sólo que… quiero ser fuerte… quiero… ser fuerte para él… sé que puede tener una vida normal… pero… ¡Es tan injusto!

-Seung, cariño, no debes de ser fuerte, sólo tienes que estar a su lado. Quizá sea difícil en algún momento, pero tú puedes con eso y más.

-Es que… justo cuando pensé que mi vida estaba bien… pasa esto y… he pasado por tanto que…

-Exacto- dijo Yuuri secundando al rubio -Has pasado por muchas cosas y esto es sólo algo pequeño con todo lo que has vivido. Es un pequeño obstáculo a tu felicidad y que ambos lograrán pasar, él estará bien y tú también.

-Lo sé, eso lo sé, el tratamiento funciona y lo entiendo, pero… no quiero que me vea débil, quiero que sepa que siempre seré fuerte para él.

-No, Seung, no siempre tiene que ser así- continuó el nipón -Él tiene que saber tus debilidades y tu las suyas, son pareja, y lo puedes apoyar hasta donde puedas. No permitas que la responsabilidad te haga quedarte a su lado por eso mismo.

-No, no es eso- dijo el azabache más tranquilo y separándose de sus amigos para limpiarse el rostro como ambas manos -Yo lo quiero, en verdad lo quiero y deseo estar con él como sea, no importa si es atravesando una enfermedad.

-Una enfermedad que bien puede pasar desapercibida- dijo Yuri haciendo que el coreano asintiera más confiado. Le dolía ver de esa forma a su amigo, jamás lo había visto así, no de esa manera -Hay cosas que no están en tus manos y sólo puedes estar con él cuando las cosas se pongan feas, como en cualquier relación.

-Bienvenido a los treintas- bromeó el nipón haciéndolos reír y suavizando la situación.

-Supongo que llevaba días guardando esto, olviden el día en que Seung Gil Lee flaqueó- dijo con una sonrisa limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Jamás sucedió- dijo Yuri para después abrazarlo y besar su mejilla.

-Necesito un trago- el rubio asintió y se levantó para ir por una botella de vino y tres copas.

-Estarán bien y serán muy felices, te lo juro- dijo Yuuri dibujando una sonrisa sincera en su amigo.

-Gracias- soltó Seung. Yuri regresó con sus copas, aunque cuando le ofreció una a Yuuri este se negó, pero no le dieron importancia, el nipón solía tener etapas de sobriedad.

-Mejor hablemos de cosas bonitas- dijo el coreano dándole un gran trago a su copa -¿Qué tal de fue con Jean?

-Sólo hablamos de lo bien que la pasamos- mintió enseguida y tomando de su copa para evitar alguna verborrea.

-Te fuiste de aquí enseguida con el hombre y… ¿No pasó nada? ¿Incluso después de lo que ocurrió en tu consultorio?

-Nada, sólo hablamos.

-Qué aburrido, y pensar que le dijimos a Otabek que te fuiste con él esperando que tuvieras sexo- Yuri rodó los ojos fingiendo una actitud distante -Me hubiese gustado decirle eso.

-Casi se lo dices, Seung, jamás has tenido tacto- dijo Yuuri recordando lo que Seung le había dicho la noche anterior al kazajo, algo como “Yuri se fue con Jean desde hace rato, seguro la está pasando increíble porque no responde su celular”.

-No me interesa- le respondió. Yuuri se alzó de hombros mientras el rubio se mordía el labio inferior, de verdad no deseaba hablar de eso -Pero volviendo al tema, espero en verdad que duermas con él, es un adonis y te adora.

-Eso…

-Sin negación, estoy comenzando a hartarme- musitó Yuuri levantándose de su lugar para dejar el bote de helado de nuevo en la nevera.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Otabek?

-Nada, sólo que quizá te la estabas pasando increíble con Jean, de verdad pensé eso.

-Él no tiene por qué saber eso, Seung, no es de su incumbencia- defendió el rubio esperando que su amigo no notase la connotación de sus palabras o el doble sentido.

-Claro que lo es, que sepa que como él tú también tienes una vida sexual.

-Preferiría que no, son mis cosas- el coreano se alzó de hombros y Yuri esperaba que cuando les dijera que estaba con el kazajo cambiase su actitud, aunque lo dudaba y eso sólo lo hacía pensar en aquella decisión.

-No hablen mal de mí, perras, ya sé que estoy gordo- dijo Yuuri dejándose caer en el sofá más pequeño mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-No lo estás, no empieces, katsudon- rezongó el rubio.

-Bueno, lo estaré en unos meses.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó algo curioso.

-Bueno… también tengo una noticia que darles- Yuri y Seung se miraron sorprendidos ya que al parecer la misma idea pasaba por sus mentes.

-Sólo dilo- animó Yuri sorprendido.

-Estoy encinta.

-¡¿Qué?!


	48. Capítulo 48

-Estoy encinta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que… estoy esperando un bebé- musitó el nipón sintiendo cierto nerviosismo, parecía que su seguridad se había fugado.

-¿Hablas en serio?- cuestionó Seung con cierta cautela. Yuuri torció el gesto y asintió, ya no sentía que eso fuera una buena idea.

-Sí, y…

-¿Y?- preguntó Yuri al ver a su amigo algo indeciso y ansioso.

-Es sólo que no quiero que me juzguen- soltó de pronto sintiendo cierta presión por lo que iba a revelarles.

-Nadie me juzgó cuando admití hacer tríos así que nadie te juzgará, cariño- dijo Seung sonriéndole a su amigo con amabilidad mientras Yuri le asentía.

-Pues eso es lo que ocurre… estoy esperando un bebé- Yuri sonrió mientras Seung frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es el papá?- el color del rostro del nipón se escapó dejándole una palidez enfermiza y no precisamente por mencionar al platinado.

-Bueno… creo que eso es lo más difícil de esto- ambos amigos fruncieron el ceño confundidos esperando que, por obviedad, pronunciara el nombre de Víktor.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Yuri bastante intrigado. El nipón suspiró y se removió en el sofá buscando las palabras para decir aquello.

-Que… es de Víktor.

-¡Era obvio!- gritaron al unísono soltando después una risa emocionado, aunque Yuuri se sentía cada vez más abatido.

-No… es que… puede ser de él…

-¿Puede ser?- indagó Seung borrando su sonrisa dando paso a la confusión.

-Hay dos posibles padres… uno de ellos es Víktor.

-¿Y el otro?- justamente era Yuri quien preguntaba y a quien menos quería responderle, pero ya estaba ahí y era una de las condiciones de Víktor… no más mentiras.

-El otro puede ser… Otabek- hubo un silencio incómodo, después, el rostro de Yuri se distorsionó lentamente primero en incredulidad, confusión y después comenzó a negar.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Seung sin creer aquello.

-No… no puede ser… estás mintiendo- dijo el rubio en un susurro tratando de fingir una risa e intentando de que Yuuri revelara esa mala broma.

-De verdad quisiera, Yurio, pero no… ya sé que fue una estupidez y…

-¡No! ¡Mientes! Él no pudo haber hecho eso… no pudo- soltó el ruso cambiando el tono de voz en cada frase mientras era observado por un par de ojos. Yuuri avergonzado y Seung extrañado.

-Yuri, sé que estás molesto porque es el papá de tus hijos, pero déjame explicarte.

-¡No! No tienes nada que explicar y… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- gritó con ambas manos en la cabeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a enjugarse en lágrimas.

-Yuri, tranquilízate- musitó Seung tocando el hombro de su amigo, quien se alejó aún sosteniendo su cabeza tratando de respirar.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Entiendo que fue una metida de pata con él, pero…

-¡Porque sigo con él! ¡Estoy con él, Yuuri! Maldición- dijo esto último con un gimoteo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Seung miró a Yuri sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó viendo como el rubio se dejaba caer en el sofá con su rostro entre sus manos.

-Nos mentiste- susurró Yuuri haciendo enojar a su amigo.

-Ah, no, no harás que esto se trate de mí ¡Tú mentiste! Te acostaste con Otabek y ahora esperas un hijo de él.

-¡No!- gritó el nipón levantándose del sofá -Así no fueron las cosas, yo ni siquiera supe lo que hacía, fue un error.

-¿Un error? ¿De verdad?- preguntó Yuri ofendido levantándose de su lugar para enfrentar al nipón -Por error le pones sal a tu café no te acuestas con la pareja de tu mejor amigo ¡Me traicionaste!

-¿Pareja? Ni siquiera sabía que eran eso y ¿Traicionarte? Jamás haría algo como eso, Yuri, sólo pasó y ni siquiera sé…

-No voy a oírte, no quiero escucharte- rezongó el rubio evitando que Yuuri continuara.

-¿Desde cuando?- interrumpió Seung haciendo que ambos lo miraran -¿Desde cuando estás con él?

-Eso no importa, el punto es que…

-¡Claro que importa, Yuri! ¡Nos mentiste!- reclamó el coreano bastante dolido y decepcionado -¿Acaso no te das cuenta? El imbécil durmió con tu mejor amigo a pesar de estar contigo.

-No era algo oficial, hace apenas unos días…

-¿Unos días?

-Tú cállate, Yuu, por favor- calló Seung a su amigo evitando más problemas -Pero tiene razón, ¿Seguiste durmiendo con él después de lo que te hizo? ¿No aprendiste nada todos estos años? ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!

-¿Ahora te ofendes? Yuuri es el que está esperando un hijo de él.

-Y tú tienes dos demostrando que ambos son unos idiotas- finalizó el coreano mirando a sus amigos negando y saliendo del lugar sin dar tiempo de más, dejándolos mirando por donde se había ido.

-Yuri…

-Largo- susurró saliendo de la sala yendo hasta la cocina. Yuuri suspiró sintiendo sus ojos escocer dejando caer un par de lágrimas, salió de la casa bastante decepcionado… de él, de la situación y de Yuri.

El rubio, por su parte, llegó hasta la cocina con la respiración acelerada encontrándose con Mari mirándolo preocupada y quien al parecer había escuchado todo, esperaba que sus hijos no.

-¿Estás bien?- Yuri negó.

-No- susurró sentándose en uno de los bancos de la isla con lágrimas en los ojos, la nipona se acercó hasta él para tocar su mano -¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabias que tu hermano se acostaba con Otabek?

-No, Yurio, ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando- soltó Mari un poco ofendida -Sabes como es y…

-Olvídalo.

-¿Necesitas algo? Sabe que estoy aquí para ti, siempre- el ruso miró a la joven con los ojos humedecidos y asintió tomando su mano para besarla.

-Lleva a mis hijos con Yuko, por favor y si escucharon algo…

-Descuida, estarán bien, pero y ¿Tú?

-No lo sé… esto es… demasiado- musitó soltándola y colocando su rostro entre sus manos tratando de controlar su llanto.

-Llámalo y aclaren todo, Yuuri no te tracionaría jamás.

-No quiero hablar con él ahora.

-Entonces habla con Otabek- dijo la joven tocándole el hombre haciendo que Yuri la mirara -Me llevaré a los niños- dijo finalizando aquello dejándolo pensando en llamar a Otabek y pedirle una explicación, pero… _¿De verdad la necesitaba?_

Inconscientemente siempre supo lo que Otabek era, la clase de persona que era y aún así seguía prendado de él, aferrado a esa clase de amor que sólo él correspondía. Se había acostumbrado a migajas esperando algún día que aquello terminara… aunque no esperaba que el final fuera de esa manera.

\---------------------------------------

-El doctor dice que tengo casi seis meses de embarazo y siento que tengo diez- decía Yuko mientras Otabek sonreía de lado acariciando el vientre abultado de su hermana.

-Son dragones ¿Qué esperabas?

-No lo sé, pero espero no orinar fuego- el mayor lanzó una carcajada.

-Oye, necesito hablarte de algo- Yuko asintió -Es sobre Yuri.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, sí, él está bien es sólo que… le pedí que lo intentáramos… como una familia y él aceptó- soltó el kazajo mayor haciendo que Yuko frunciera el ceño.

Otabek pensando que era una buena noticia su nueva vida con Yuri, aunque este no había hablado con él en semanas y tampoco había ido a su casa. Mari le había llevado a los mellizos, al parecer el rubio estaba pensando las cosas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

-Porque es lo que ambos queremos, Yuko, seremos una familia como siempre ha querido.

-Sí, entiendo eso, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Llevas años diciendo que tú y Yuri sólo son dos amigos que crían a sus hijos y ahora ¿Sales con esto? ¿A qué juegas?

-No estoy jugando, esto es cierto, quiero estar con él.

-Con él y ¿Con quién más?- Otabek resopló levantándose de su lugar -Y hablo en serio, Beka, te conozco y sé que no puedes estar con una sola persona.

-Bueno, pues ahora lo intentaré.

-¿Lo intentarás? Con alguien que es el padre de tus hijos ¿Lo intentarás? No me convences.

-No necesito convencerte, sólo a él.

-Mala elección de palabras, hermano- dijo la joven ofendida, pero sin moverse de su lugar, había una incómoda tranquilidad en ella.

-Bueno, deberías estar feliz por mí, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Siempre he sentido que estás en mi contra.

-Eres mi hermano, pero no estoy a favor de nadie, sólo de lo que es correcto y esto no lo es- Otabek volvió a sentarse para mirar a su hermana algo molesto -Si en verdad deseas una vida con Yuri deberías ganártelo, ganarte su confianza y un lugar en su vida.

-Eso hago.

-No me hagas repetir tu pasado.

-Pues eso es, pasado- Yuko no quiso seguir con aquello y asintió, esperaba que si hablaba con Yuri lo hiciera entrar en razón.

-Eso espero, Otabek, de verdad- el mayor asintió, parecía que tampoco quería seguir discutiendo -Por cierto, ¿Cómo van tus sesiones con Sergei?

-Bien, progresando- mintió esperando no despertar más problemas con su hermana.

-Entonces supongo que tu progreso tiene algo que ver con tu decisión de formar una familia.

-Supongo.

-Bueno, si es eso tal vez pueda aceparlo y sé que no necesitas mi aprobación, pero debo decirlo, no apruebo eso por completo.

-Lo sé, no esperaba que lo hicieras.

-Y tampoco necesitas mi aprobación, pero de todos modos espero que hagas las cosas bien, Beka. No lastimes a Yuri- el castaño negó.

-No lo haré.

-Bien, resuelto eso ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Sólo un rato, debo ir a ver a Yuri- la joven asintió levantándose de su lugar con cierta dificultad y sosteniéndose el enorme vientre arrancando una ligera sonrisa en su hermano.

Unos momentos después, Otabek ayudaba a su hermana con la cena, algo que se facilitaba gracias a las clases de cocina que había tomado hacía tiempo, todo para poder cocinarle a sus hijos.

Estaban en eso cuando el timbre se escuchó, Otabek se limpió las manos para poder ir hasta a puerta extrañándose con lo que encontró.

-¡Papá!- saludaron sus mellizos saludándolo con una sonrisa mientras el miraba bastante confundido a Mari.

-¿Qué sucede, Mari? ¿Qué hacen los niños aquí? Me toca tenerlos.

-Doctor Otabek, qué gusto- saludo la nipona con una sonrisa -Yuri me pidió que los trajera con su tío, parece que quería disfrutar un tiempo con sus amigos.

-Ya veo.

-Y me dijo que lo esperaba a cenar- dijo la joven aún con una sonrisa, Otabek asintió.

La joven se despidió con la misma sonrisa, misma que desapareció en cuanto se dio la vuelta, esperaba de verdad que Yuri abriera los ojos de una buena vez, tenía semanas viéndolo miserable y necesitaba salir de eso.

Por su parte, Yuko esperaba la visita de sus sobrinos ya que Yuri le había enviado un mensaje, le gustaba tenerlos ahí, siempre le arrancaban sonrisas, por ello en cuanto escuchó sus voces, salió en busca de ellos.

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? ¿Se equivocaron de casa?

-Dicen nuestros padres que ya no nos quieren y que nos adoptes- bromeó Lena haciendo que Yuko rodara los ojos.

-¿Por qué deben castigarme a mí?- dijo fingiendo la voz mientras los pequeños reían e iban a saludarlo besando sus mejillas.

-¿Puedes cuidarlos? Debo ir a ver a Yuri- dijo Otabek acariciando el cabello de sus pequeños mientras Yuko asentía. Otabek se despidió de los pequeños y salió de la casa rumbo a la de Yuri con una sonrisa, seguro el rubio deseaba intimidad para celebrar su nueva vida.

\---------------------------------------

-¿Supiste que Seung y Phichit están juntos?

-No, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Emil quien preparaba la cena junto a Michele. Esa noche Marek y Sala los visitaban para cenar como ya era costumbre.

-Hoy en la mañana Phichit estaba en una cirugía y comentó algo de Seung ¿Es extraño no?

-No me parece tan extraño, eran amigos.

-Como tú y yo- dijo Michele sonriendo y acercándose para besar la mejilla del checo -Lo que si no fue extraño fue lo de Leo y Guang- soltó el italiano recordando que el latino le había hablado de su nueva relación.

-Lo sé, siempre creí que terminarían juntos.

-¿Hablan de nosotros?- dijo Marek llegando a la cocina para sacar una botella de vino.

-No papá, no hablo de ustedes, jamás creí que terminarías con la hermana de mi pareja.

-Es increíble ¿No? Una buena historia que contar- decía el checo mayor con una sonrisa y tomando el sacacorchos.

-Lo es, a mí me agrada- soltó Michele sonriente.

-No digas cosas para agradarle a mi padre- rezongó Emil rodando los ojos.

-Pero ya me agrada, Emi, es un buen yerno/cuñado- bromeó el mayor, algo que ya era costumbre, parecía que Sala mejoraba su humor.

-Claro, saliste con él- musitó Emil sin ánimo de ofender, ese tema ya no era nada molesto ni tabú.

-Los Crispino somos irresistibles- bromeó Michele con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Y los Nekola somos únicos así que no dejes ir a mi Emil- el menor de los checos sonrió de lado y salió de la cocina para acomodar la mesa para la cena -Y hablo en serio, Michele, no lo dejes ir.

-No lo haré- Marek asintió y miró por donde su hijo se había ido.

-Sé que es difícil de comprender y a veces es complicado demuestre sus sentimientos, pero es mi culpa, siempre le dije que no fuera débil, quizá por eso a veces no me soporta.

-No creo eso, Marek, ya lo dijiste, es difícil que Emil demuestre sus sentimientos al igual que yo, quizá por ello no entendemos.

-Aún así es mi culpa, no quería que fuese como yo- dijo sirviéndose un poco de vino y dándole un trago -No quería que fuese alguien que se conformara con lo que le dieran sintiéndose agradecido con ello.

-Descuida, él no es así, llega a ser distante, pero créeme, sabe lo que quiere- dijo el italiano con una sonrisa.

-Agradezco la llegada de tu hermana, es increíble- dijo el mayor sonriendo -Ella me entiende.

-Lo noto, no sé qué fue lo que hiciste con ella, pero me agrada, le haces bien.

-Ustedes nos hacen bien- soltó Marek sonriéndole tomando las copas y la botella dando por terminada la conversación dejando a Michele con una enorme sonrisa y un gran sabor de boca, convencido de lo que debía hacer.

\---------------------------------------

Otabek no tardó demasiado en llegar a la casa de Yuri, estaba emocionado, sabía que esa noche podría tener sexo con el rubio y eso le fascinaba.

Aunque se sentía mal por mentirle a Yuko sobre sus sesiones psiquiátricas. Estaba seguro que Sergei no le diría nada por su ética, pero no se sentía a gusto, quizá después volvería, no estaba convencido con lo que el ruso le decía, pero algo había cambiado para tomar la decisión de comenzar una vida con Yuri.

O quizá sólo era el temor de terminar solo.

No, debía dejar de pensar en eso. Estimaba a Yuri, era un gran hombre y un gran padre, además de que ambos hacían una linda pareja, sería fácil ser una familia, además de que Milo y Lena estarían demasiado felices… y por cierto, era algo de lo que debía hablar con los pequeños.

Estacionó el auto frente a la casa del rubio, revisó su cabello en el retrovisor, se pasó las manos por él un par de veces, se acomodó la camisa y bajó del auto.

Abrió la puerta notando demasiado silencio además de que estaba oscuro, excepto por una luz que provenía de la sala en donde justamente se encontraba Yuri sentado en el sofá, con una copa de vino en sus manos y la mirada perdida hacía enfrente.

-¿Yura?- soltó Otabek mirando que el rubio parecía no notarlo, hasta que le habló. El menor giró su rostro hasta él notando que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e inflamados. Había estado llorando -Yuri ¿Estás bien?

El menor suspiró dejando la copa en la mesa de centro para después levantarse lentamente caminando hasta donde estaba el mayor.

Otabek jamás esperó lo que sucedió a continuación.

El puño de Yuri estrellándose contra su rostro con tanta fuerza que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás sintiendo lentamente un dolor punzante y caliente cubrir sus mejillas y su sien. Entonces vio al rubio… Yuri lloraba y en su mirada se reflejaba la ira y la decepción.

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_


	49. Capítulo 49

-Todo se arruinó, Víktor- susurró Yuuri.

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá entre las piernas del platinado, quien abrazaba su cintura limpiándole en ocasiones las lágrimas derramadas.

-Son amigos, han tenido problemas antes, lo arreglarán.

-No, Víktor, esta vez lo arruiné en serio- dijo continuando con aquél tema desde hacía días.

-Nadie sabía que Yuri seguía con ese imbécil y ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él mejor que nadie conoce como es él y aún así ¿Pensaba darle otra oportunidad? Qué estupidez- Yuuri se alzó de hombros y sorbió por la nariz.

-Nos mintió sí, pero eso no me resta culpabilidad, lo que hice estuvo mal, antes y ahora… lo arruiné dos veces, Víktor, con el mismo hombre, no soy mejor que Yuri.

El ruso torció los labios y abrazó con más fuerza al nipón colocando su barbilla contra su cuello, tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad y apoyo.

-Nadie es mejor que nadie, amor, pero no puedes sentirte mal por errores que cometiste sin querer hacerlos, nunca buscaste hacerle daño a nadie y mucho menos a Yuri ¿o sí?

-No.

-Entonces no puedes culparte, vivir así no hará que todo mejore.

-Nada lo hará.

-Puede que sí- el nipón se giró un poco para mirar al ruso -Que hables con Otabek.

-Sólo para romperle la cara.

-Por más que me gustaría ver eso, creo que ya fue suficiente drama- el menor se alzó de hombros, de verdad quería matarlo -Me refiero a que hables con él y puedas hacerle una prueba de paternidad, así sales de dudas.

-¿Para qué? Este bebé es tuyo, es la única verdad que necesito.

-No lo digo por mí, amor, haz esto por Yuri.

-No cambiará nada, Víktor, lo que hice no se borrará si el bebé resulta ser tuyo.

-Quizá lo haga, cielo- Yuuri se giró por completo para mirar al platinado bastante extrañado.

-¿Cómo es que puedes hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre esto? Deberías odiarme.

-No, te amo y sé que cometiste errores, pero no por eso debo odiarte- Víktor sonrió de lado y tomó el rostro se su pareja -Los cometiste antes de aceptar estar conmigo y sólo puedo estar feliz por que decidiste quedarte conmigo, con el problema que soy y aún así me elegiste pudiendo tener a quien quieras a tus pies. Soy afortunado.

-Soy un desastre- susurró cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Pero eres mi desastre y te amo y por eso mismo quiero que arregles este problema con Yuri y con Seung. No eres el mismo sin ellos y sería demasiado idiota si me sintiera más importante que ellos.

-Todos son importantes, amor- dijo acariciando el rostro del ruso.

-Pero ellos son tu familia, tu centro, y sin ellos no puedes estar completo. Y no me refiero a que seas dependiente o que sin ellos no eres tú, pero… sin ellos no eres feliz, son parte de ti.

-Como tú eres parte de mi.

-Exacto y así como volviste a mi, debes volver a ellos, quizá no ahora, pero debes hablar con ellos- Yuuri pareció meditarlo unos segundos para después asentir lentamente.

-Supongo que con Seung será más fácil.

-Con Seung nada es fácil pero sí… es una situación menos densa.

-Ya no quiero pensar, sólo me siento peor- Víktor torció los labios para después besar la frente del menor y envolverlo en un abrazo.

-Todo se acomoda, siempre, sé lo que te digo- finalizó levantándose para poder prepararle algo de leche caliente para relajarlo.

Yuuri siempre había pasado por demasiadas cosas y quizá ahora era la peor de todas, aunque entendía la confusión de sus sentimientos, la culpabilidad y el asombro de saber lo que Yuri se traía con Otabek, lo cual había complicado todo, pero aún así no dejaba de ser confuso e incluso comprendía la cierta molestia que sentía. Quizá no eran sus amigos como lo eran de Yuuri, pero casi podía sentirse dentro de todo aquello, aunque ahora estaba de lado del nipón y lo que tenía que hacer era apoyarlo y no dejarlo caer, nunca más.

\---------------------------------------

-Son unos idiotas.

-El que lo digas no ayuda, cariño.

-El que no lo haga tampoco- respondió Seung para después darle un sorbo a su taza de té, Phichit lo miró sin saber cómo ayudar a su pareja -Lo jodieron todo, Yuuri jodió a Yuri y Yuri se jodió a sí mismo.

-Entiendo que estés enojado, Seung, pero son tus amigos, no puedes estar enojado con ellos por siempre. Llevan semanas así.

-No, no por siempre, pero ahora sí- el moreno torció el gesto -Es que entiendo a Yuuri, siempre tuvo problemas, siempre ha estropeado su vida y después resurge de una manera increíble y ahora con Víktor parece que todo es mejor, pero… ¿Yuri? No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo no haya podido superarlo, no haya podido sacarlo de su vida como todos creímos… me cuesta creerlo, pero a la vez algo me decía que nos mentía, aunque parece que estoy más molesto yo que ellos y… los dos necesitan ayuda.

-Tu ayuda, cielo.

-¿Mía? Yo no puedo ayudarlos, Phichit, esto fue grave.

-Seung, te diré algo así que necesito tu atención- el coreano giró el rostro para ver a su pareja que estaba sentado junto a él.

-Ellos son tus almas gemelas, quizá todo se jodió, pero no estará así por siempre y menos si puedes hacer algo. Eres el menos afectado así que puedes hacer algo.

-Estoy enojado.

-Sí, y está bien, metieron la pata, pero se necesitan unos a los otros. Yuri te necesita ahora que sabe la verdad y Yuuri necesita apoyo para afrontar la culpa. Es obvio que no vas a resolver sus problemas, pero puedes estar ahí para ambos.

-Cuando deje de estar enojado lo pensaré- Phichit sonrió y se acercó para besar la mejilla del coreano.

-¿Te digo lo que pienso?

-Ajá.

-Estoy seguro que después de esto, Yuri abrirá los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás seguro?- cuestionó intrigado.

-Porque perdió a su mejor amigo gracias a Otabek y créeme, eso no se lo perdonará.

-Pues espero que tengas razón o de verdad todo se irá a la mierda- sorbió de nuevo su taza llenándose del suave calor del líquido correr por su garganta.

Quería estar enojado, era preferible a sentirse triste o decepcionado de sus amigos. Y de verdad entendía a Yuuri y creía saber el porqué había hecho lo que hizo, sentimientos que él en su momento tuvo y que lo llevaron a la depresión y cosas peores que era mejor no recordar… pero Yuri era quien más lo enfurecía, todo ese tiempo mintiéndoles, continuando enamorado de un hombre que no le ofrecía más que dolor… ni siquiera migajas de amor porque eso no habitaba en Otabek y aún así Yuri seguía por ese camino. Podría decir que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero simplemente no era su forma de ser, no podía dejar a su amigo sumirse en ese agujero y sólo verlo hundirse, por ello había tratado de ayudarlo todos esos años creyendo que había dado resultado, pero no fue así, Yuri le había visto la cara.

-Hablar con Yuuri será más fácil.

-Hazlo cuando te sientas mejor, amor, no querrás decir algo que no quieres- Seung negó.

-No, descuida, es sólo que ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Carajo!- gritó dejando la taza en la mesa y tomándose la cabeza -¡Par de idiotas!- finalizó derramando un par de lágrimas mientras sonreía, era increíble que ahora que todas las piezas en sus vidas encajaban… todo se desarmara… o quizá no.

-Seung…

-Soy un mal amigo, eso soy… por no hablar con Yuri de lo que pensaba, por no notar las señales de que seguía atrapado con ese maldito… de Yuuri y su problema de autoestima y depresión…

-Hablaste con él, le ofreciste ayuda y le diste consejo, eres una increíble persona, amor.

-Pero no hice más- dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedes arreglar sus problemas, cariño- Phichit se acercó hasta él para pasar un brazo por sus hombros y consolarlo -Cargas demasiados problemas ajenos y tampoco me refiero a abandonarlos, sólo escucharlos, pero a veces la gente no se expresa, no hablan, aunque sean tus mejores amigos. Las personas solemos aislarnos para no cargar a los demás con nuestros problemas.

-No deberías ser así.

-No, no debería, pero es así es, amor- Seung negó calmándose un poco -Sólo te pido que hables con ellos, no creo que la estén pasando bien y mucho menos Yuri.

-Pero estoy enojado- susurró mirándolo como un pequeño niño asustado.

-Entonces deja tu enojo de lado y piensa en lo que él está sintiendo- el coreano sorbió por la nariz pensando en ello -Todos estos años esperando por Otabek y créeme, conozco el sentimiento, pero él tiene a sus hijos, eso es más fuerte que nada y ahora se entera que tendrá otro con su mejor amigo… perdió más de lo debido, que no te pierda también.

-No lo hará- negó frunciendo el ceño, como si ese comentario fuese una blasfemia -Sólo necesito ordenar mis ideas y saber qué decirles a ambos.

-Quizá no tengas que decirles nada, quizá ya comprendieron- dijo el tailandés sonriéndole con ternura.

-Son idiotas- dijo sonriéndole.

-Quizá nunca más- Seung asintió y se refugió en los brazos de su pareja, parecía que Phichit siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas

\---------------------------------------

-¡Te acostaste con Yuuri!

-¡¿Qué mierda te sucede?!- gritó Otabek incorporándose y sobándose la mejilla.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero escucharlo!- gritaba el rubio tomándose el pecho mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Yura..

-¡Sólo dímelo!

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó confirmando lo que Yuri ya sabía.

-¿Eso importa?- susurró -¡Dormiste con él!

-¡Y con muchos más! ¿Cuál es tu problema, ahora? Eso fue hace tiempo, ya ni siquiera importa, Yuri- soltó el kazajo haciendo que el rubio lo mirara y sonriera con ironía.

-¿Qué cuál es mi problema? ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Por Dios- susurró al final limpiándose las lágrimas -Pero eso no te detuvo ¿Cierto?- Otabek desvió la mirada, pero no estaba avergonzado, sólo quería dejar esa discusión de lado -Por años toleré toda esta mierda creyendo que podrías por fin madurar, que por fin te darías cuenta que eso no te haría feliz y sólo yo podría hacerlo, pero ¡No! Nunca vas a cambiar, jamás lo harás y yo… yo me equivoqué… me equivoqué por años.

-Yuri…

-¡Te di mas de diez años de mi vida! ¡Doce años, Otabek y jamás pudiste verme!- gritaba Yuri sacando todo aquello que llevaba guardando tanto tiempo -Aguanté todo, todo, Otabek, que cada noche vinieras y después de usarme te fueras, pensando que quizá algún día lo harías, pero…

-Lo hice, Yuri, me quedé, te pedí ser una familia y…

-Cuando viste que todo se iba, cuando te diste cuenta que Jean estaba en vida y decidiste tomar lo que pensaste era tuyo, pero ya no más, ya no.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Que fue por Jean?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué ota cosa sería? ¿Por qué justamente cuando alguien llega a mi vida tú decides entrar? Fui demasiado idiota- susurró en gimoteos notando todo aquello hasta ese momento sintiéndose un idiota.

-Dices que me esperabas, pero jamás te prometí nada. Te dije desde un principio que sólo te ofrecía esto y después te embarazaste y todo cambió, pero después volviste a aceptarme de esa manera.

-Sí, lo sé, yo soy el culpable de eso y de mis sentimientos, pero ¡Jugaste conmigo! Dormías con todo el hospital y conmigo… ¡Con el padre de tus hijos! Que imbécil fui al pensar que eso me daría una especie de ventaja y jamás me viste… jamás lo hiciste.

-¿Qué no escuchas? Te pedí que fuéramos una familia- soltó el kazajo alzando la voz, molesto.

-¡No! Tú eres el que no escucha, el que nunca lo hizo- gritó Yuri aún más molesto -Me vienes a pedir que fuéramos una familia después de cogerte a mi amigo… él es mi mejor amigo… y no te detuviste… no lo hiciste- el mayor frunció los labios, nada de lo que dijera arreglaría aquello -Entonces comprendí que jamás te importé… nunca.

-No, así no es como pasó… yo…

-¡Ya no pongas más excusas! Siempre fui tu juguete, siempre me utilizaste, desde un principio fue así y yo ilusamente me enamoré, lo he estado todos estos años y lo peor es que lo sabes- Otabek miró al rubio, quien seguía llorando, pero ya no había tristeza, había decepción e ira, había más de lo que había visto en todos esos años, lo había lastimado, en serio lo había hecho.

-Siempre supe que me amabas, Yuri, pero jamás pude merecer ese cariño… eres demasiado para mí.

-¡Ay, por favor! No me salgas con esas estupideces, por una vez en tu vida sé sincero, Otabek.

Inconscientemente jamás buscó ese resultado, nunca esperó lastimar a Yuri, pero con cada error lo hacía más y más, pero no podía detenerse… hasta que fue con Sergei, hasta que Jean apareció. Algo sucedió que quiso darse cuenta de que quizá lo que necesitaba era establecerse, alejarse de ese estúpido diagnóstico errado y alejar al idiota que pretendía robarse a sus hijos. Demostrarle a todos que estaban equivocados, que podía sentir algo por alguien, que podía estar con Yuri… pero erró, porque claro que sentía y era una enorme culpa.

-Es la verdad, Yuri, jamás me he sentido merecedor de tu amor, pero quería hacerlo, de verdad quería formar una familia contigo, pero… es difícil… es… le he fallado a muchas personas y más a ti, sobretodo a ti, quien me dio lo que más amo en esta vida… pero me es difícil sentir algo más… por nadie.

-¿E ibas a engañarme? Convencerte de que podías sentir algo ¿Hasta que la costumbre y los años pasaran?

-Yo… yo no…

-¡Eres un maldito idiota! Eso es peor que nada, fingir algo que no sientes ¡¿Pensaste que funcionaría?! ¿Creíste que jamás me enteraría que dormiste con mi mejor amigo? Y sé que no dormiste con Seung porque te odia y te rechazaría, pero si no fuera el caso también te lo cogerías ¿No es así? Porque no tienes ningún respeto por nadie, ni por tus hijos ¡No sientes nada!

-No metas a mis hijos en esto.

-Son parte de esto, siempre lo han sido y lo fueron desde el inicio, son lo que nos llevó a todo esto ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿Sientes algo por ellos?- en ese momento Otabek se acercó hasta Yuri para tomarlo por los hombros con fuerza.

-Nunca cuestiones algo como eso- dijo apretando los dientes, molesto de que Yuri cuestionara el amor por sus hijos -Amo a mis hijos más que a mí mismo, es por ellos que he llegado hasta donde estoy, para que no les falte nada y son ellos lo que me han mantenido de pie, por los que sé que puedo ser una buena persona… o al menos para ellos.

-Tú no sientes nada- dijo soltándose de su agarre -y fui tan idiota al pensar que podías amarme… pero… ¡Dormiste con él y ahora espera un hijo tuyo!

El rostro de Otabek se transformó en la clara confusión, se alejó de Yuri frunciendo el ceño sin saber de qué demonios hablaba.

-¿Qué?

-Él está esperando un hijo y puede que sea tuyo- musitó llevando sus manos hasta su cabello.

-Eso es imposible.

-¡No, no lo es! Él…

-Es imposible- interrumpió- Yo dormí con él hace mucho tiempo, Yuri, hace un par de años, ni siquiera lo recuerdo. No he dormido con él últimamente… eso es imposible, no es mi hijo.

El rubio frunció el ceño sólo unos segundos para después sorber por la nariz y suspirar, eso no cambiaba nada.

-Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas, no quiero volver a verte.

-Mis hijos…

-Mis hijos estarán bien, quiero que los tengas por ahora, ya pensaré que hacer- dijo negando sin saber qué más hacer o decir.

-Yuri…

-Esto siempre fue unilateral, Otabek y esa parte se acabó.

-Yo… no sé qué decir- soltó el kazajo, era claro que se refería que no sabía qué más decir para que todo mejorara, pero sabía que todo estaba perdido, siempre lo estuvo.

-¿Soy el único? ¿Lo fui?- preguntó rompiéndose por completo. Otabek desvió la mirada para después dirigirle una húmeda mirada.

-No lo sé.

-Vete- dijo antes de ir hasta la cocina, unos segundos después escuchó la puerta cerrarse y por fin pudo soltar todo el llanto guardado…todo lo que esos diez años llevaba guardado, esa vergüenza, esa decepción, la espera, el amor no correspondido…un amor perdido, el desperdicio y la traición.

Sus rodillas cayeron al frío suelo y su garganta escocía con todo el llanto que salía de ella, sus uñas arañando sus rodillas y sus dientes apretados evitando gritar…no quería hacerlo, pero ya no soportaba el dolor.

Lanzó un corto grito para después morder su mano tratando de controlar su llanto… se había acabado… todo se había terminado con Otabek… ya no más, nunca más.


	50. Capítulo 50

Las risas a su alrededor parecían irreales, era como si estuviera en una dimensión diferente… diferente a la de hacía tres días.

-Quita esa cara.

-Es la única que tengo- respondió haciendo que su hermano mayor rodara los ojos.

-Nuestros padres están aquí y si no quieres que comiencen a preguntar mejor cambia de semblante- le dijo tomándolo del hombro mientras sonreía fingiendo decirle algo más. Yuri resopló y lo miró con una sonrisa -Mejor- aceptó Georgi yendo con Anya, quien acomodaba los dulceros.

Era la fiesta de los mellizos y hacía días sentía que moriría, pero parecía que morir no era tan fácil o al menos no para un padre de dos que estaban cumpliendo años.

Georgi lo había ido a ver la mañana después de aquél día.

-¿Yuri? ¿Hermano?- llegó junto a Anya entrando a la casa del menor, estaban llevando los disfraces que los pequeños usarían en su fiesta. Georgi avanzó hasta la cocina en donde había un desastre -¿Qué pasó aquí?- susurró hacia su esposa, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡Yuri!- gritó la castaña preocupándose por el rubio saliendo de la cocina con rapidez dirigiéndose hacía la habitación del menor.

-¡¿Yuri?!- gritó Georgi detrás de su esposa encontrándose la habitación del menor hecha un desastre… al igual que él.

Estaba hecho un ovillo sobre su cama, cubierto con las cobijas sólo develando su rostro. Georgi se acercó hasta su hermano bastante preocupado.

-Yuri, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Los niños estás bien?- el rubio le dirigió a su hermano una mirada perdida para después negar y comenzar a llorar -Cariño ¿Qué sucede? Háblanos- Anya se acercó sentándose en la cama acariciando uno de los pies del menor.

-¿Yuri?- el menor se enderezó demostrando mejor su estado. Su rostro estaba pálido, tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos e inflamados, sus labios resecos y su cabello estaba hecho una maraña.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Georgi acariciando el cabello de su hermano, quien continuaba llorando en silencio.

-Otabek… Otabek durmió con Yuuri y… él y yo íbamos a iniciar una vida juntos, pero… me traicionó… y Yuuri también- decía el rubio entre cortos gimoteos y en un hilo de voz. Georgi frunció los labios para después envolver a su hermano en un abrazo.

-Ese imbécil- susurró Anya con los dientes apretados desviando la mirada mientras su esposo pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Por qué ibas a iniciar una vida con Otabek, Yuri?- preguntó Georgi soltando a su hermano mirándolo con cautela. Yuri desvió la mirada.

-Porque deseaba una familia… una familia con él.

-¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho? Su repertorio es largo y…

-Y aún estando contigo- dijo Anya sin poder más.

-¿De qué hablas?- indagó Georgi mirando a su esposa, extrañado. Anya miró a Yuri y después al mayor, suspiró.

-Yuri y Otabek estaban saliendo desde hace tiempo- el mayor abrió la boca sorprendido para después ver a su hermano.

-Ya no importa- susurró el menor dejándose caer sobre su almohada.

-¿Y tú lo sabías? ¿Por qué lo sabías?- comenzó Georgi a reclamarle a su esposa, quien explicó un poco cómo es que sabía aquello, dejando al mayor algo exaltado.

-Bien, como sea, no importa- dijo resoplando para volver con su hermano quien parecía perdido -¿Yuuri fue quien te lo dijo?- el rubio asintió llevándose una de sus manos hasta su frente, comenzaba a darle jaqueca.

-No quiero volver a verlos… a ninguno.

-¿Yuuri te explicó lo que sucedió?- preguntó Anya.

-¿Para qué? Hizo lo que hizo y no le bastó una vez, fueron dos veces o al menos eso creo. Ya no sé nada.

-¿Y los niños?

-Con Yuko, no quería que me vieran así- Georgi asintió lentamente y miró a su esposa, quien frunció los labios sin saber qué decir.

-Iré a limpiar- dijo Anya para dejar solos a los hermanos y una vez que salió de la habitación, Georgi miró a Yuri con algo de decepción.

-Puedo comprender que Yuuri haya cometido errores, pero no te entiendo- el menor lo miró con tristeza -Después de todo lo que te hizo y de lo que te hace todavía estabas dispuesto a entregarle tu corazón, de nuevo… y te lo hizo pedazos otra vez- Yuri asintió comenzando a llorar de nuevo acercándose a su hermano para que lo abrazara.

-Yo tampoco me entiendo… no sé porqué me hago esto y… tenía a Jean y fue un idiota con él… todo por un imbécil que jamás me ha querido.

-Al menos te diste cuenta, por más que duela, Yuri- decía Georgi contra su hermano, quien gimoteaba en su hombro -Dejarás de amarlo, ya lo verás y con respecto a Yuuri, estoy seguro que su intención nunca fue lastimarte.

-Pero lo hizo.

-Sí… lo hizo- susurró terminando con aquello, por ahora quizá no era el momento de hablar.

Y eso fue justo lo que hicieron los próximos días o al menos lo que pudieron ya que la familia Plisetsky había llegado para el cumpleaños de los pequeños y lo mejor era fingir que todo estaba bien. Aunque Yuri no se sentía con ánimos con nada y por desgracia su rostro reflejaba todo aquello sentado en la fiesta de sus hijos.

-¿Vendrá el idiota?

-Supongo, son sus hijos.

-¿Te ha llamado?

-Sí, pero he rechazado sus llamadas, lo bloqueé de todos lados- Georgi asintió.

Mientras, la fiesta parecía ir bien, los pequeños se divertían con sus amigos con todos los juegos que había en el lugar mientras la familia de Yuri y amigos parecían también pasarla bien.

-Hijo ¿A qué hora llegan Yuuri y Seung?- decía Lilia llegando junto a su hijo menor, quien sonrió de la manera más amable que pudo.

-Pronto, seguro pasaron por los regalos.

-Creí que Otabek estaría aquí ayudándote, parece que ni eso puede hacer- se quejó Yakov junto a su esposa, quien asintió apoyando el comentario.

-Tiene trabajo, pero ya vendrá- ambos se alzaron de hombros y salieron de su vista para tomar algo de beber.

Y como si hubieran invocado al nipón, este apareció por la puerta del lugar junto a Víktor. Ambos llevaban un regalo en sus manos y enseguida buscaron a los mellizos para entregárselos, quienes los recibieron gustosos. Yuri miró aquello con cierto enojo hasta que Georgi se acercó tocándole el hombro.

-No empieces una escena, Yuri, no es el momento- el rubio resopló y decidió salir de ahí y esconderse en el sanitario en lo que ponía un mejor semblante para poder ignorar al nipón sin dar explicaciones.

-Yuuri, cariño, qué gusto- saludó Lilia en cuanto la pareja se acercó a saludarlos. La mujer besó las mejillas del ruso y después las suyas para enseguida susurrarle al oído -Sabía que lo harías- dijo refiriéndose a Víktor. La última vez que habían hablado le había sugerido hablar con él.

-Me hace bien- Lilia asintió para ir hasta Seung quien llegaba junto a Phichit. Yuuri se giró para mirar aquello y sonreírle al azabache recordando la plática que habían tenido días antes.

Seung llegó a su casa sin avisar, aunque jamás hubiera pensado aquello ya que no respondía sus llamadas, ni él, ni Yuri y no estaba de buen humor… hasta que lo vio.

-Seung- dijo asombrado mientras el coreano fruncía los labios, parecía que no quería estar en ese lugar -Pasa.

Una vez dentro, el coreano se sentó en el sofá. Yuuri agradeció que Víktor estuviera en el hospital o eso sería algo incómodo.

-No respondes mis llamadas- dijo sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-Estaba molesto, no quería hablar con nadie- Yuuri asintió lentamente comprendiendo su punto.

-¿Y ahora?- Seung resopló mirando a su amigo.

-Quiero una explicación, del porqué hiciste lo que hiciste- el nipón desvió la mirada para después asentir.

-En realidad hay una explicación, pero no una justificación- Seung esperó -No sé porqué lo hice, pudo ser cualquiera, pero fue Otabek y eso lo hace peor. Simplemente estaba en una etapa de mi vida en la que me sentía perdido y él estaba ahí ofreciéndome una nueva caída y la tomé. Después de eso me sentí una mierda y pude abrir los ojos.

-¿Y la segunda ocasión?

-Fue el día que golpeé a Víktor. Otabek apareció y se ofreció a curar mis heridas después de eso bebimos y nos embriagamos… no recuerdo nada, pero por la mañana estaba desnudo… pero pudo ser cualquiera y me mata saber que Otabek estaba con Yuri y no se detuvo.

-Es Otabek, no puedes esperar nada de ese imbécil- dijo Seung molesto -Y no hay justificación para tus actos, pero jamás lo hiciste para lastimar a Yuri.

-No, jamás y es algo de lo que me arrepentiré por siempre.

-No es tu culpa, Otabek se aprovecha de todo el mundo, lo ha hecho por años con Yuri.

-¿Me perdonas?- susurró Yuuri con los ojos humedecidos. Seung miró a su amigo con cierta tristeza.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Yuu, cometiste un error, pero ¿Quién no? Ni siquiera Yuri debería perdonarte, el tonto jamás nos dijo nada de sus malos pasos.

-Aún así debo decirlo.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero ambos deben disculparse, ambos cometieron errores y me hicieron enojar- el nipón sonrió con esto último.

-Lo lamento.

-Lo sé- soltó Seung y después resopló, Yuuri se acercó para abrazarlo, en verdad necesitaba eso -Y ¿Cómo vas con todo esto? Con el embarazo.

-Con Víktor todo es más fácil.

-¿Se reconciliaron?- Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa.

-Más que eso- Seung lo miró con media sonrisa -Quiere estar conmigo y no le interesa si el bebé es suyo o no. Yo quería seguir con esa idea, pero él fue quien me convenció de decirle a Yuri, dice que debemos vivir sin mentiras.

-Y tiene razón, fue lo mejor- Yuuri suspiró -¿Le dirás al imbécil?

-Supongo, tiene que saberlo y quizá haré una prueba de ADN.

-De verdad espero que sea de Víktor- musitó rogando por ello.

-Yo también, créeme- el coreano asintió para después levantarse e ir por algo de agua a la cocina siendo seguido por el nipón.

-¿Crees que con esto nos hayan desinvitado de la fiesta de Lena y Milo?

-Lo dudo, yo iré de cualquier forma y después hablaré con Yuri.

-Tu situación es diferente.

-Quizá, pero los niños querrán verte ahí así que hazlo por ellos- Yuuri torció el gesto, pero asintió.

Y justo ahora es que se encontraba llegando a la fiesta de los pequeños. Seung llegaba con Phichit quienes saludaban a los Plisetsky con efusividad y el coreano presentaba al tailandés como su pareja. Sonrió o al menos lo intentó, había visto a Yuri salir de su vista… al menos no se les había arrojado a los golpes.

-¿Viste a Yuri?- preguntó el coreano acercándose.

-Acaba de irse- Seung resopló -¿Debo ir a hablar con él?

-No, no es el momento, no querrás arruinar la fiesta- el nipón negó, de pronto, Phichit sonrió acercándose.

-Yuuri, Víktor- la pareja saludó al moreno y Seung lo presentó a Víktor como su pareja. Yuuri hizo lo mismo con el ruso haciendo que ambos sonrieran como si no creyeran como habían terminado en esa situación.

Por otro lado, Yuri se resguardaba en el sanitario, sus manos se sostenían del lavabo mirándose en el espejo, respiraba con algo de dificultad gracias al enojo y la decepción que sentía. Entonces la puerta se abrió sobresaltándose un poco.

-Yuko- musitó asustado. La joven lo miró con cautela.

-¿Estás bien?- el rubio suspiró para después comenzar a gimotear y correr a los brazos de la castaña. Vaya ironía.

La noche anterior le había dicho todo a la joven, cuando había ido a visitarlo para llevarle lo dulceros que le tocaban a Otabek. Lo había encontrado en su cama, pero al menos su casa ya no era un muladar gracias a Georgi y a Anya, aunque su estado no podía ocultarse. Nunca le había podido ocultar algo a Yuko, bueno excepto lo suyo con Otabek y que justo ahora le revelaba.

-Debo de decir que lo presentía, siempre lo supe- dijo la castaña acariciando el cabello del menor, quien estaba sobre su pecho.

-Fui un imbécil.

-El único imbécil es mi hermano, siempre lo ha sido- Yuri bufó y sorbió por la nariz -Aunque creo que deberías de hablar con Yuuri.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que Otabek dijo, que no había dormido con él.

-No cambia nada.

-Yo creo que sí, puedes quitarle algo de culpa.

-¿Y para qué quiero eso?- preguntó el rubio como si aquello le ofendiera.

-Porque es tu amigo- dijo Yuko haciendo que el menor desviara la mirada. Lo cierto es que por más que lo deseaba no podía odiar a Yuuri, parecía más fácil descargar todo eso contra Otabek que contra él, algo que lo sorprendía de sobremanera, pero así eran las cosas -Y quizá también ayudas a mi hermano.

-¿Para qué? Sólo me usó, siempre lo hizo- susurraba sintiendo el peso de sus palabras.

-Te diría que tú dejaste que lo hiciera, pero parece que no notabas eso. Estabas enamorado y cuando uno lo está es muy fácil que le hagan daño.

-Todo el mundo me lo dijo y no lo quise ver… todos sabían que era un maldito idiota menos yo.

-Eso no te hace culpable.

-No me hace inocente, sólo me hace un tonto- Yuko torció el gesto sin decir nada más. Realmente que su hermano era un gran estúpido, pero Yuri había contribuido a que eso incrementara.

-Será mejor qur volvamos, no quieres que comiencen a hacer preguntas- el rubio asintió sorbiendo por la nariz y dando un último vistazo al espejo notando que no se veía tan bien y esperaba que nadie cuestionara su deprimente estado.

Salieron del sanitario y por suerte todos parecían enfrascados en sus propias pláticas, a lo lejos vio a Seung y a Yuuri junto a sus padres, resopló molesto.

-Y hablando del diablo- susurró Yuko. Yuri desvió su mirada hacia la entrada, justo llegaba Otabek. Quiso morirse ahí mismo y quizá lo haría por el terrible dolor de pecho y de abdomen que lo atacaba -Vamos con Nishigori- sugirió la castaña tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

Otabek buscó a sus pequeños para entregarles su nueva consola de videojuegos y en cuanto lo hizo buscó a Yuri con la mirada, encontrándolo sentado junto a su hermana y su cuñado.

-Hola.

-Otabek, hermano, creí que no vendrías. Ahora tus hijos le dicen papá a Nishigori- dijo la joven fingiendo una enorme sonrisa haciendo que el mayor rodara los ojos.

-Otabek- saludó Nishigori tratando de ocultar sus ganas de partirle el rostro. Estaba al tanto de todo y sabía bien de qué lado estaba.

-Hola, Yuri- dijo ignorando a los otros dos mientras el rubio evitaba mirarlo.

-Debo hablar con los organizadores, ahora vuelvo- dijo el rubio levantándose de su lugar, aunque eso no impidió que Otabek lo siguiera.

-Yura, por favor- el rubio continuó caminando y mantenía una sonrisa para evitar que alguien notara la enorme tensión.

-No es el momento, y si no quieres que te eche de la fiesta será mejor que no te acerques a mi, ni ahora ni nunca- dijo sin mirarlo para adelantarse, dejándolo algo molesto y extrañado, pero _¿Qué esperaba?_ Había arruinado todo.

\---------------------------------------

La fiesta estaba en la mejor parte, con los niños corriendo por todo el lugar y los adultos conviviendo, aunque Yuri se la había pasado la mayor parte en la cocina o con Yuko, para así evitar que su madre o padre preguntaran porqué no estaba con Yuuri o Seung a quienes no había saludado.

Justo ahora se encontraba acomodando los cupcakes que había mandado a hacer Georgi de última hora para poder repartirlos, sin saber lo que le esperaba en cuanto saliera… o mejor dicho, en cuanto escuchara la enorme exclamación que se escuchó afuera.

Frunció el ceño, seguro alguno de sus hijos se había trepado a una barda o al enorme candelabro del lugar… esperaba que eso no ocurriera. Resopló saliendo del lugar limpiando sus manos de crema en una servilleta y viendo a algunos de sus invitados conglomerados observando algo.

Yuko se acercó rápidamente, o al menos lo que su vientre le permitía, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es Jean, llegó con el pastel y es increíble, es enorme. Lo traían en una van- decía la joven emocionada haciendo que el estómago de Yuri se estrujara. Lo último que quería era ver al canadiense, se sentía de la mierda con él.

-Creo que quisiste decir, la cereza del pastel

-Sólo recíbelo, los niños están encantados- Yuri suspiró y caminó hasta donde parecía estar el de cabellos oscuros… y lo encontró.

Lena y Milo estaban junto a él mirándolo con una sonrisa encantada y después miraban al pastel el cual era en verdad muy lindo y parecía hecho por un verdadero experto.

-Viniste.

-No me desinvitaste- dijo Jean sonriéndole mientras los meseros tomaban el pastel para llevarlo al centro del lugar.

-Muchas gracias por venir y por el pastel. No te hubieras molestado, yo…

-Es para los niños, no podía fallarles- Yuri no sabía qué más decir, quería pedirle una disculpa, pero no sabía porqué, sólo sentía vergüenza e incomodidad. Vaya día.

-Pasa, tenemos pizza.

-No, debo irme, sólo les traje sus regalos y el pastel.

-Es una pizza rica- _qué tonto._

-Adiós, Yuri- dijo el mayor sonriéndole y dándose la vuelta para ir hasta su auto dejándolo con una desazón. Había sido un completo idiota y no podía resarcir el daño si es que se quería sentir demasiado importante.

No podía pensar con claridad, la situación tenía demasiados males matices y no podía hacer mucho, no en su estado, se sentía perdido… demasiado perdido.


	51. Capítulo 51

-Dejaste tu trabajo para venir a verme, eso si que es algo nuevo.

-Necesitaba hacerlo- respondió Otabek frente a Sergei, quien lo miraba sin expresión.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Busqué a Yuri para formar una familia y se enteró que dormí con su mejor amigo. Ahora no quiere verme más- Sergei entrecerró los ojos unos segundos y después cruzó las piernas.

-¿Por qué lo buscaste?

-Para formar una familia.

-Pregunté ¿Por qué?, no ¿Para qué?- Otabek se extrañó ante eso, se removió en su asiento y pareció pensar en aquella pregunta.

-Porque es el padre de mis hijos.

-¿Y eso te garantiza una familia? ¿Amor?

-Sí.

-Bueno, eso es lo que tu necesitas, Otabek, pero ¿Qué hay de Yuri? Tú lo buscaste para formar una familia y él lo aceptó porque te aprecia ¿No es así?

-Pues sí.

-Y eso es justamente por lo que estamos aquí, tu falta de empatía y de entender a los demás.

-¿Volverás con eso?- rezongó el kazajo molesto mientras Sergei lo miraba con determinación.

-Sí, volveré con eso porque lo que debes hacer es aceptarlo, Otabek, si no lo haces todo se volverá un espiral repetitivo de malas decisiones y que apenas vas notando.

-Bien y si lo acepto ¿Qué?

-Deberás tomar terapias y medicamento.

-¿Y esto no lo es?- Sergei negó.

-Terapias específicas- el kazajo llevó una mano a su cabello con aire ansioso.

-Si lo hago ¿Podré recuperar a mi familia?

-No puedo garantizarte eso, Otabek, todo esto depende de ti. Mi deber es sanarte a ti, no a los que te rodean.

-¿Y qué me garantizas?

-Nada sin tu ayuda.

-No convences.

-No debo hacerlo, tú eres quien debe convencerse- Otabek resopló.

-¿Qué debo hacer con Yuri? ¿Debo pedirle una disculpa?

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Por no decirle que dormiste con su amigo o por hacerlo?

-Por no decirle.

-Dime cómo fue todo, cómo fue que se enteró y lo que sucedió cuando te confrontó- el kazajo miró a Sergei dudando, pero después de unos segundos de pensarlo comenzó con lo que había sucedido días atrás. El de cabellos negros lo escuchó sin interrupciones y asintiendo en ocasiones.

-Eso fue lo que sucedió- terminó Otabek mirando al ruso esperando por una respuesta.

-Bien, creo que los dos merecen un descanso, de ambos- el mayor frunció el ceño -Deja de exigirte, Otabek, deja de forzarte a estar con alguien, si no lo deseas en verdad sólo te lastimarás y a los demás. No tienes que convencer a nadie de lo que quieres o de quién eres, enfócate en tus hijos y deja que lo demás se acomode a tu alrededor, no puedes sentar cabeza sin sanar, sobretodo con tu diagnóstico, Otabek.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Pide disculpas y retírate, es lo único que puedes hacer- Otabek asintió lentamente y entonces miró a Sergei con algo de duda.

-¿Podré sentir algo por alguien más que no sean mis hijos o mi hermana?

-Con el tiempo y con tu ayuda en las terapias será posible, mientras comencemos por algo- Otabek suspiró resignado -Si quieres dormir con alguien hazlo, pero sin compromisos, eso evitará que se hagan más lazos a tu alrededor.

-Supongo que lo mejor es no estar con nadie.

-Es tu decisión, lo único que te pido es que asistas a tus terapias- el kazajo asintió, resopló para después levantarse y salir de la sesión.

Estaba seguro que nada de eso justificaría lo mierda de persona que era, pero suponía que podía ser mejor, pedir disculpas y ser mejor para sus hijos, que era lo único que en verdad le importaba.

Salió rumbo al hospital pensando en todo ello y con un deje de esperanza, pero también con un mal sentimiento de todo lo que Yuri le había dicho. Todo el daño que el menor aceptaba tener de su parte, no quería creerlo porque en realidad jamás había buscado ese resultado y por un momento pensó que el rubio debía hacerse responsable de sus sentimientos ya que él no pretendía despertarlos. Y eso hablaba mucho de él.

Debía aprender a pedir disculpas y sobretodo a sentirlas.

Llegó hasta su oficina siendo alcanzado por Kanako, su asistente, con un deje preocupado.

-Doctor Altin, qué bueno que llega.

-¿Sucede algo?

-El doctor Katsuki está en su oficina desde hace una hora y dice que es importante hablar con usted. Le dije que no podía estar adentro, pero simplemente llegó y se encerró- Otabek resopló y asintió a la mujer tranquilizándola.

-Yo me encargo- sacó sus llaves abriendo la puerta de su oficina encontrándose con Yuuri mirando por la ventana con una taza de té en la mano. Se giró para mirarlo con el rostro serio, quizá demasiado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar- Otabek soltó una risa ahogada.

-Si es por lo de tu embarazo, de una vez te digo que no es mío- Yuuri lo miró sorprendido para después pasar a la confusión.

-¿Qué?

-No es mío y estoy seguro- el menor seguía confundido -Tú y yo no tuvimos sexo… recientemente.

-Pero…

-Siéntate, te explicaré todo- Yuuri parecía estar un poco confundido y decidió no discutir, ya había pasado por demasiado drama y eso no era bueno para su estado. Caminó hasta sentarse frente al escritorio en donde el mayor tomó lugar mirándolo, pensando cómo comenzar con aquello.

-¿Y bien?

-El día que estuvimos juntos, sí, hubo besos, pero nada más, comenzaste a beber demasiado y te embriagaste y lo cierto es que sí quería tener sexo contigo, pero estabas casi inconsciente- decía Otabek con naturalidad -No podía dejarte así o Yuri me mataría si se enteraba que estabas de esa manera, así que decidí meterte a bañar, pero me golpeaste y después vomitaste, por suerte no cerca de mí. Te tomé como pude porque lanzabas puñetazos y te metí a la bañera, te molestaste y volviste a golpearme, te desnudaste y decidí salir de ahí. Después escuché un golpe y regresé viendo que te habías caído, te levanté y te llevé hasta tu cama y eso fue todo.

Yuuri escuchó todo con atención, queriendo interrumpir en ocasiones, pero Otabek parecía adivinar sus dudas, como ese dolor en la espalda baja que recordaba a la perfección y que ahora sabía había sido un buen golpe en la bañera. Poco a poco su rostro pasó de la incertidumbre a la sorpresa y a final se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Gracias a los dioses- decía emocionado mientras Otabek lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Tus dudas están aclaradas?

-Sí, todo está perfecto.

-Bien, ahora vete- Yuuri le sonrió para después mostrarle el dedo medio.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Yuri o a mi nunca más, renuncio.

-Genial, nos vemos- respondió Otabek viendo como el menor salía de su oficina. Tenía que buscar un nuevo dermatólogo.

Yuuri salió demasiado feliz, el bebé era de Víktor, era un hecho y eso sólo lo hacía sentirse mejor… un poco mejor. Llegó a su auto en donde el ruso lo esperaba, lo miró sin decirle nada, sólo esperando.

-Es tuyo- soltó el nipón dejando al platinado sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Me explicó todo, Víktor, jamás dormí con él… bueno…

-Sí, sí entiendo el punto- interrumpió negando para después sonreírle y tomarlo por los hombros para mirarlo con seguridad.

-¿El bebé es nuestro?

-Es tuyo y mío- Víktor sonrió aún más, entre feliz y aliviado para después abrazar al nipón, quien en cuanto sintió el contacto algo en él se movió y comenzó a llorar.

-Yuu, cielo ¿Qué sucede?- el menor se llevó las manos a los ojos para limpiarlos inútilmente.

-Es que… Yuri debe odiarme y yo… fui un imbécil. Le fallé de la peor manera… no sé porqué lo hice, no lo hice ahora, pero lo hice antes.

-Yuu, estabas en una etapa que ni ellos sabían que pasabas, fue oscura y demasiado mala, pero saliste de ello.

-¿Pero a qué costo? Perdí a mi amigo.

-Por no perderte a ti- dijo Víktor mirándolo con seriedad. El nipón notó que quizá era inútil decir todo aquello frente al ruso, siempre decía cosas más a su favor que neutrales y eso no funcionaba.

-Bien, basta del drama, ya tendré tiempo para eso, ahora ¿Estás feliz?

-¡Demasiado! Ya tengo nombres por si es niño o niña, te encantarán- decía el platinado demasiado feliz con ello. Yuuri sonrió, pero no podía sentirse completamente feliz, sabía que algo le faltaba y debía recuperarlo.

\---------------------------------------

Yuri estaba sentado con una taza de café entre las manos, no estaba de buen humor y menos con Seung frente a él mirándolo sin decir nada. Era tarde y lo cierto es que no quería hacer eso, no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas para discutir con el azabache.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el coreano dejando de lado su molestia y preocupado por la condición de su amigo.

-No muy bien- aceptó Yuri con los ojos a punto de humedecérsele.

-No confiaste en nosotros- el rubio desvió la mirada -¿Por qué?

-Sabes muy bien porqué.

-No, es obvio que no lo sé- Yuri chistó y le dio un sorbo a su café para después mirar a Seung con cierta decepción, aunque no iba dirigida hacia él.

-Porque en mi interior sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien y no iba a llevarme a ningún lado si antes no lo hizo.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué seguías ahí?

-Porque no tenía nada más.

-Tenías a Jean,- Yuri no respondió -pero no era Otabek- dijo Seung, como si estuviese guardando aquello desde hacía tiempo.

-Ahora que han pasado unos días me di cuanta de algo- el coreano esperó -Estoy molesto, pero ni siquiera por la situación en la que estoy, estoy molesto con Yuuri, decepcionado.

-Lo sé, entiendo ese punto, Yuri, pero debes entender una cosa- el rubio le dio un sorbo a su café para después mirar a su amigo sin esperar nada en realidad -No estoy justificando lo que Yuuri hizo pero él jamás hizo eso para lastimarte, jamás, él no sabía lo que Otabek estaba representando en tu vida y sí, es obvio que cometió un gran error y por un momento lo odié, pero créeme, lo último que quiso fue lastimarte, esa no fue su intención.

-Y a Otabek por el contrario no le importó nada.

-Así es- dijo coreano siendo honesto, a esas alturas decir mentiras piadosas no serviría de nada -Yuuri quiere hablar contigo.

-Sería un idiota si no lo quisiera.

-¿Lo dejarás explicarte?

-¿Te explicó a ti?- Seung asintió -No lo sé, no sé si quiero escuchar lo que diga.

-Debes hacerlo, Yuri, dar ese paso y continuar con lo que venga que te aseguro que no será fácil, nos necesitarás a los dos.

-No quiero necesitarlos- dijo en un hilo de voz comenzando a cortarse.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no podemos ser Yuri, Seung y Yuuri sin ti, estamos juntos en esto y si algo entendí en estos días es que nos necesitamos porque nos queremos. Somos mejores amigos- decía Seung acercándose a su amigo para colocarse de cuclillas y tomar sus manos. Yuri lo miró para después comenzar a llorar y arrojarse a sus brazos.

-¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?...He sido buena persona, soy buen padre… buen hijo… buen amigo y…

-A veces nos suceden cosas malas por tomar malas decisiones, Yuri, pero otras veces sólo sucede y quizá sea la vida retándonos, queriéndonos hundir, pero debemos salir a la superficie y vencer todo eso. Lo hemos hecho muchas veces, somos sobrevivientes- decía el coreano contra el hombro de su amigo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Bien… pero aún no quiero ver a Yuuri, aún no- dijo haciendo que Seung asintiera. Comprendía todo aquello y estaba seguro que el nipón le daría el tiempo necesario.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes demasiado, no es bueno estar quebrados mucho tiempo y no tienes por qué pasar por esto solo. Jamás lo has estado, Yuri y jamás lo estarás- el menor asintió sabiendo muy bien aquello.

-Lo sé, pero necesito algo de tiempo para poder asimilar todo, pasaron demasiado cosas de repente- decía el rubio separándose de su amigo y sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Seguiremos siendo sobrevivientes, quizá hemos pasado por cosas que personas jamás en su vida se imaginaran, pero aquí estamos y debes hacerle frente, no tiene nada de malo necesitar a alguien que te apoye.

-Por ahora te necesito a ti y a mi hermano- Seung sonrió y asintió. Siempre estaría para Yuri, aunque le fallara, siempre estaría para él.

-¿Los niños están con Otabek?

-Sí, no quiero que me vean de ésta manera o comiencen a preguntar.

-Es lo mejor.

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a Otabek? ¿Qué harás?- preguntó con algo de cautela, estaba pisando terrenos bastante pantanosos.

-No quiero saber nada de él, siento que jamás podré perdonarlo, pero debo hacerlo por los niños, es su padre.

-Y con perdonar te refieres a…

-A perdonarlo, a tener una relación cordial sólo por los niños, por desgracia comprendí que no puedo estar con él, pero tampoco sin él. Siempre será parte de mi vida por se parte de la de mis hijos- Seung asintió lentamente, parecía que era un camino largo y difícil de recorrer, pero Yuri por fin había comprendido todo, aún después de tantos años lo había hecho… a un alto costo.

-Tu corazón sanará, Yuri, no lo dejaste sanar por años, pero es tiempo de hacerlo- el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

Era difícil, era difícil el hecho de pensar en perdonar a Otabek, en tener que verle la cara y pensar que nada había ocurrido, pero no tenía que ser así, él tenía el derecho de sacarlo de su vida, pero no de la de sus hijos, aunque por el momento sólo quería molerlo a golpes y desearle lo peor en la vida. Su mente era un caos.

-Te debo una disculpa.

-¿De qué?

-Por no decírtelo, por mentir y no escuchar todas las veces que dijiste que tuviese cuidado.

-No me debes nada, Yuri, es cierto que me moleste, pero sólo porque no me tuviste la confianza de decírmelo, ahora que me explicaste el porqué puedo entenderlo. Yo mismo lo hice hace mucho tiempo.

-No es lo mismo.

-Lo es, la depresión no es algo que deba ocultarse, se necesita de ayuda y apoyo de tus más cercanos, no es algo que deba dar vergüenza y yo lo sentía.

-Pero hablaste.

-Pues sí, lo hice.

-Y yo lo hice demasiado tarde- se quejó Yuri volviendo a sorber por la nariz.

-Nunca es tarde, al menos abriste los ojos y puedes dejar ir a alguien que jamás verá todo lo que vales.

-Porque se acostó con mi amigo, pero ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho? Seguiría igual y quizá…

-Es Otabek- interrumpió -Alguna estupidez haría, créeme.

-Dime que no durmió contigo también- Seung lanzó una risa para después negar.

-No, jamás- el azabache prefirió no decirle de las incontables veces que el kazajo le había coqueteado, hasta que un día lo tomó de los testículos con fuerza y lo hizo prometer jamás acercarse a él. Ah, memorias.

-Es un idiota.

-Genial, es un avance- dijo haciendo que Yuri esbozara una ligera sonrisa -Todo estará bien, tómate el tiempo necesario para hablar con Yuuri, pero debes hacerlo.

-Supongo.

-Los pilares no se pueden derrumbar- Yuri asintió para después levantarse de su asiento. Seung se levantó sintiendo un enorme dolor en las piernas, había olvidado la posición en la que estaba -¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo preparar algo.

-No, estoy bien, gracias.

-Aún así lo haré, así no tienes que cocinar- dijo el coreano caminando hasta la cocina. Yuri lo miró y sonrió de lado, era bueno tenerlo ahí, pero era claro que faltaba otra parte, pero _¡Diablos!_ Era difícil pensar en Yuuri y no sentir dolor o decepción, aunque en algo tenía razón Seung, no podía justificar al nipón, pero mucho menos a Otabek no y eso decía mucho de la situación.

Podía preguntarse mil veces ¿ _Cómo es que terminé aquí?_ Pero la respuesta siempre era la misma _“tú te pusiste en ella”_ y era cierto. Había sido carne de cañón para todo eso, había preparado la mezcla perfecta para detonar el desastre, ahora lo pensaba con claridad y todo eso estaba previsto para irse en picada.

 _¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?_ Lo había hecho, pero decidió ignorar todas las malas señales y todas sus malas decisiones… y todo por un hombre que no lo amaba y que jamás lo había hecho o haría, por alguien que nunca lo había puesto en primer lugar, que lo había dejado con las sobras de lo que tenía y aún así estaba ahí, esperando por algo que jamás llegó. Justo ahora se daba cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido, de lo mal que se había visto y de lo mal que había quedado frente a todos.

Pero no más, ya que al menos sabía una cosa, jamás volvería a caer en algo como eso, nunca volvería a dejar su identidad por alguien, no se perdería de nuevo y de verdad esperaba eso.


	52. Capítulo 52

-¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones, se despabiló mirando que era Jean quien le hablaba. Estaba en su consultorio y al parecer no había escuchado cuando el pelinegro entró.

Habían pasado unos días después de que Seung y él arreglaran sus problemas y justo en la mañana le había escrito para preguntarle por su postura para con Yuuri y aún no sabía qué hacer.

-Ah, hola, Jean, lo siento ¿Me hablaste?- dijo tratando de sonar amable con una sonrisa. El mayor le sonrió para después acercarse y tenderle unos papeles.

-Toqué tres veces y te hablé otras dos- el menor hizo una mueca de vergüenza -Como sea, necesito tu opinión sobre este caso, está en el hospital norte, pero quieren enviarlo hacia acá- el rubio asintió tomándolos.

-Claro- Jean le sonrió y se dirigió a la salida, entonces Yuri habló de nuevo.

-Oye, ¿Estamos bien? Es decir, es que yo…

-Estamos bien- finalizó el mayor con media sonrisa y saliendo del consultorio del ruso dejándolo con una molesta molestia en el pecho, aunque no duró demasiado ya que fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

-Hola, Georgi- saludó respondiendo la llamada de su hermano.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya le pedirás al idiota a los niños o aún no?

-¿Puedes hacerlo tú? No quiero verle la cara, no aún.

-Claro- Yuri resopló -Pero, ¿De verdad estás bien?

-Eso intento, cada día es un martirio, pero también parece que cada día se hace más fácil… eso creo.

-Y lo será, créeme.

-Debo irme, me avisas qué sucede con los niños.

-Sí, supongo que iré por ellos a la escuela, les daré de comer y los llevo a tu casa.

-Gracias.

-Te amo- dijo Georgi antes de que el rubio cortara la llamada y comenzara a leer el caso que Jean le había llevado. Una vez que lo terminó decidió ir hasta la oficina del mayor para poder darle su impresión diagnóstica, aunque no fue necesario subir hasta aquel piso, Jean caminaba por uno de los pasillos junto a un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros.

-Doctor Leroy- llamó haciendo que Jean se girara al igual que el otro hombre.

-Hola, Yuri ¿Leíste el caso? ¿Qué te pareció?

-Sí, yo…- comenzaba a Yuri, pero parecía no poder dejar de mirar al hombre moreno que también lo miraba.

-Oh, lo lamento, fui un grosero- se disculpó Jean con una sonrisa -Yuri, él es Skye Brighton. Es mi amigo oftalmólogo del que te hablé, sustituirá a Alex.

-Cierto, ahora lo recuerdo. Hola- dijo tendiéndole una mano mientras el otro la recibía con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto, Yuri- el menor sonrió y asintió para enseguida dirigirse al pelinegro.

-Leí el caso, es complicado, pero podemos darle resolución.

-Perfecto- dijo Jean bastante animado -Llamaré para confirmar que lo recibimos. Gracias, Yuri- dijo alejándose junto a Skye dejándolo de nuevo con esa desazón.

El día pasó sin complicaciones, aunque su mente se movía demasiado rápido gracias a todos los problemas que cargaba. No podía concentrarse muy bien, pero lo intentaba, estaba demasiado estresado y pensaba en pedirle de nuevo a Georgi pastillas para dormir.

Suspiró en cuanto terminó su turno, estaba ansioso por volver a casa y ver a sus pequeños, por ello salió rápidamente del lugar y se subió a su auto dispuesto a llegar a casa y dibujar una sonrisa sincera.

Aunque no esperaba para nada lo que halló.

En cuanto llegó a su hogar, en las escaleras de la entrada se encontraba Yuuri sentado, quien en cuanto lo vio se levantó con el rostro ansioso. Yuri suspiró y negó aparcando el auto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en cuanto se bajó del auto y se acercó al nipón.

-Toqué, pero nadie me abrió- Yuri lo miró sin expresión -No respondes mis llamadas y al parecer bloqueaste mis mensajes.

-Le dije a Seung que le diría cuando estuviera listo y no lo estoy.

-Lo sé, es sólo que quiero hablar contigo, estoy desesperado- decía el nipón con cierta ansiedad.

-Si es por lo de tu hijo ya sé que no es de Otabek- Yuuri boqueó, pero no salió nada de su boca -Es mejor que entremos, no quiero hacer una escena en la calle- dijo con la voz monótona acercándose a la puerta para abrir y dejar pasar al nipón.

-No dormí con Otabek- dijo enseguida -Al menos no recientemente… yo… yo…

-Sí, lo hiciste antes, ya lo sé- respondió Yuri caminando hasta la sala de estar para después dejarse caer en uno de los sofás. Estaba cansando, cansado de toda esa situación.

-Lo lamento- susurró Yuuri acercándose a su amigo con los ojos humedecidos.

-Y aún así lo hiciste, sabiendo que lo amaba, que siempre lo hice… lo hiciste- dijo mirándolo a los ojos reflejando todo el dolor que sentía -Se supone que eres mi amigo, se supone que jamás deberías fallarme y lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?

Yuuri miró a su amigo para después desviar la mirada y sentir un terrible nudo en la garganta el cual no quería seguir ocultado, por ello comenzó a llorar. Eran lágrimas silenciosas, pero al fin de cuentas llanto. Entonces se sentó a su lado y lo miró.

-Lo hice porque estaba perdido y sé que eso no justifica nada, pero estaba en la nada, Yuri y esa nada se esparció… se esparció por todo mi cuerpo hasta que no pude sentir nada más, estaba en un agujero negro y vacío y quería llenarlo, quería sentirme bien de nuevo, pero no pasaba nada, no sentía nada, ni siquiera con ustedes ni con Víktor. Trataba de llorar, pero no había nada, de enojarme o de sentirme triste pero no había resultado, así que comencé de nuevo a beber como un loco, pero no cambiaba nada, no podía sentir nada, ni amor, ni dolor… nada- decía llorando cada vez más fuerte tratando de mantener la voz pero era imposible, cada vez se le quebraba más -No sentía absolutamente nada y cuando estaba en ese bar, drogado y tomado en ese lugar sin luz él llegó y yo seguía en un mar de nada pensando en que eso era lo que me merecía y que eso había sentido mi padre en el pasado… y entonces lo tomé… pudo ser cualquiera ¡Pero fue él y lo lamento tanto!- soltó alzando la voz derrumbándose tomándose el rostro por unos segundos para después alzarlo y mirar hacia delante -No supe ni siquiera cómo fue que pasó, simplemente lo hice y estaba ahí con él sin estarlo… lo hice porque quería sentir algo, pero te lo juro que no era por él… no era él, era yo- susurró mirándolo envuelto en llanto -Y cuando todo terminó comencé a sentir de nuevo, sentí una inmensa vergüenza y culpa… y miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo y eso era mejor que sentir nada. Sentir esa maldita vergüenza y decepción hacia mi persona… era mejor ¡Perdóname, Yuri! Por favor, lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto… sé que me odias, pero perdóname por favor- suplicaba el nipón sin contener las lágrimas.

Yuri lo miró unos segundos cambiando su semblante, por fin miraba realmente al nipón. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca entreabierta, en su estómago se sentía una enorme opresión, así como en su pecho.

-No te odio, quise hacerlo, pero no pude- Yuuri sorbió por la nariz esperando por algo más -Supongo que también tuve la culpa por no decir que estaba durmiendo con él o que lo seguía amando. Fuimos muy idiotas.

-No, no lo fuiste, Yuri…

-Que tu culpa no te haga querer hacer sentirme mejor, Yuuri, sé que fui un imbécil al no darme cuenta antes de todas esas señales que me decían que Otabek no era para mí. Ya me he cansado de repetirlo, ya me convencí y dolorosamente gracias a tu indiscreción.

-Perdón por todo, Yuri, jamás quise herirte, te lo juro- continuaba el nipón mientras su rostro se humedecía por el llanto.

-Lo sé, parece una locura, pero lo sé- Yuuri lo miró con un deje de esperanza -Quizá no entienda por completo el porqué hiciste lo que hiciste, pero te creo. Fue un mal momento en tu vida y por suerte saliste de él.

-Lo hice… lo hice, pero a costa de esto… de lastimarte y de que pensaras lo peor de mí.

-No te negaré que lo hice y lo hago.

-No te culpo, yo mismo lo pienso- Yuri suspiró para después llevarse las manos al rostro y comenzar a gimotear -¿Yurio?

-Es que…- dijo alzando el rostro con las mejillas humedecidas -Es que me cuesta creer todo lo que está ocurriéndome, pero todo fue mi culpa… por pensar que él podría quererme algún día y mientras yo pensaba eso… ¡Él se acostaba con mi mejor amigo!

-Los dos somos igual de culpables, Yuri, perdóname.

-Si te perdono a ti debo hacerlo con él y es más difícil… tú vienes y me dices que estabas mal y él simplemente no pudo justificarse… a él no le importó hacerlo, Yuu, no le importo lastimarme- decía entre el llanto. El nipón lo miró para después envolverlo en un abrazo.

No dijo nada, no había nada que él pudiera decir, no era justo.

Todos esos años conociéndose, compartiendo todo, terminaba en declive gracias a él…y gracias a Otabek, pero no era momento de buscar culpables o al menos uno más, su amigo sufría por su culpa y aunque se pasara la vida buscando su perdón lo haría, le debía demasiado.

Yuri se alejó de sus brazos y se limpió el rostro con las manos para después levantarse de golpe.

-Necesito un trago- dijo haciendo que el nipón asintiera, aunque ya no pudo dar ni un paso hacía la cocina. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón. -Hola, Nishigori ¿Qué sucede?- saludó en cuanto vio que el nipón le llamaba -¿Qué? Pero… ¿Dónde está?... de acuerdo, voy para allá- decía cambiando su semblante a uno que reflejaba preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Yuuri en cuanto el rubio colgó la llamada.

-Es Yuko, tuvo ruptura prematura de membranas- dijo, enseguida Yuuri se levantó de su asiento para ir hasta la salida seguido por el ruso.

\---------------------------------------

-Quiero tener sexo contigo.

-Qué directo, la situación de tus amigos te ha afectado- bromeó Phichit haciendo que Seung bufara y rodara los ojos.

-Es en serio, tus niveles virales han bajado y no hay riesgo de contagio.

-Lo sé- respondió el moreno con seriedad.

-Entonces ¿A qué le temes? No busco un pene grande, cielo, te amo por lo que eres y…- Phichit besó los labios de su pareja para después sonreírle.

-No es eso, es sólo que… no sé.

-¿Tienes miedo?- dijo Seung tomando el rostro del tailandés entre sus manos.

-Quizá.

-Cielo, no debes de tener miedo de nada, estaremos bien, usaremos protección y todo saldrá bien.

-Pero…

-Y sabes perfectamente que después no será necesario, no podrás contagiarme, Phichit, ni siquiera yo le temo a eso, así que no deberías temerle tampoco.

-Pero eres tú, no quiero hacerte daño, Seung… eres tú- dijo el moreno enterneciendo al coreano, quien sintió un nudo en la garganta. Esa parecía ser la declaración de amor más hermosa y bizarra de la historia. Se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar firmemente.

-De acuerdo, Phichit, escúchame- dijo tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos -He esperado por ti demasiado tiempo y sólo por ti, pero si no estás listo puedo esperar un poco más- finalizó sonriendo para después besar sus labios -Pero no tardes tanto o me compraré un consolador.

-¡Oye! Eso es violencia- se quejó el moreno con una sonrisa mientras Seung se alzaba de hombros y sonreía alejándose de su pareja para comenzar a hacer la comida. En ese momento su celular se escuchó.

-¿Nishigori?- respondió Seung extrañado por la llamada, aunque enseguida su rostro se distorsionó pasando de la sorprensa a la angustia -Sí, vamos para allá- Phichit miró al coreano extrañado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Es Yuko, está en el hospital, parece que tuvo ruptura de membranas- dijo haciendo que Phichit tomará las llaves del auto para salir enseguida.

\---------------------------------------

-¡Takeshi!- gritó Seung llegando junto a Phichit al hospital de Oncología. El nipón estaba hablando con una mujer de cabellera rubia -¿Cómo está Yuko?

-Seung, Aioria, gracias por venir- agradeció el hombre recibiendo a la pareja -Ella es Lerka, es la neonatóloga del hospital. Son familiares- dijo dirgiéndose a la rubia.

-Hola- saludó Seung con la voz agitada por correr.

-Le decía a Nishigori que Yuko está en una situación delicada. El embarazo de por si es de alto riesgo por la edad, por ser el primer embarazo y por ser trillizos. Los bebés están rozando apenas las 28 semanas. Debe entrar a cirugía.

Nishigori hizo una mueca al igual que Seung y Phichit, eran médicos, no tenían mucho que decirles para saber la gravedad del asunto.

-Haz lo posible por salvarlos, Lerka, a los cuatro- soltó Nishigori con la voz quebrada.

-Tenemos a los mejores médicos, haremos hasta lo imposible, lo prometo- dijo tomando su hombro para darse la vuelta y volver al quirófano en donde tenían a Yuko.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Phichit.

-Me llamó diciendo que tenía salida de líquido y sangrado. Salí enseguida y la traje hacía acá.

-¿Otabek lo sabe?

-Está adentro, parece que Yuko lo llamó después que a mí.

-Gracias por avisarnos- agradeció Seung tomando la mano del nipón, quien asintió apretando los labios -¿Yuri lo sabe?

-Sí, supongo que no tarda en llegar- Seung asintió sabiendo que sería una situación bastante difícil para el rubio, la preocupación por Yuko y ver a Otabek no era nada bueno. Miró a Phichit, quien le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora para después tomar su mano e ir hasta la pequeña sala de espera.

Unos minutos después, Yuri llegaba junto a Yuuri, ambos parecían agitados de llegar tan de prisa. Seung los miró llegar, primero extrañado, confundido y después sonrió mentalmente.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Yuko? ¿Dónde está Nishigori?- jadeó llegando junto a Seung, quien lo tomó de los brazos.

-Está grave, le harán cesárea.

-¿Cuántas semanas tiene?

-28- Yuri cerró los ojos con pesar mientras el nipón hacía lo mismo.

-¿Cómo está Takeshi?- preguntó Yuuri.

-Mal, preocupado, como todos.

-¿Podemos pedir más informes?

-Sí, yo voy contigo- dijo Phichit acompañando al nipón para darles a Yuri y a Seung algo de privacidad. Una vez solos, el coreano se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Arreglaron sus problemas?

-Aún no, pero ya no estamos tan mal al parecer.

-Eso es suficiente- el rubio asintió, entonces Seung se atrevió a decir lo que en verdad deseaba decirle.

-Yuri, Otabek está aquí.

-Lo sé, tiene que estarlo.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Estoy aquí por Yuko, si puedo evitar encararlo será lo mejor- el coreano asintió, sabía que la situación no los pondría en una peor, al menos no por el momento. Yuri estaba por ir con Phichit y Yuuri cuando Jean pasó junto a ellos con prisa.

-Doctor Leroy- dijo Seung desviando la mirada hacia donde el candiense estaba, haciendo que los mirara.

-Seung, Yuri- saludó cordialmente, parecía tener prisa.

-¿Estarás con Yuko?- preguntó el rubio, Jean asintió.

-Nishigori es mi amigo, debo estar ahí.

-Hagan lo posible por salvarlos- suplicó Yuri con el corazón en la garganta. Jean frunció los labios para después asentir.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos- prometió para después alejarse y dejarlos con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.


	53. Capítulo 53

Yuko había entrado a cirugía.

Afuera esperaban todos sus familiares y amigos, excepto Otabek, quien estaba dentro del quirófano. Esperaban que todo terminara y terminara de la mejor forma posible, por ello, en cuanto Lerka salió, todos corrieron a preguntarle.

-¿Cómo está Yuko? ¿Cómo están los bebés?- preguntó Celestino mientras los demás miraban a la rubia con el corazón en la garganta.

-Fueron tres niñas, las tres viven, pero tendrán que estar en cuidados intensivos e incubadoras para mejorar su desarrollo y esperando que no se agraven- el mayor suspiró soltando el aire como si de un peso se tratase mientras Nishigori comenzaba a llorar -Yuko soportó la cirugía, subirá a piso en un par de horas, está con triple esquema antibiótico, pero parece que evolucionará satisfactoriamente.

Todos parecieron soltar el aire retenido desde hacía unas cuantas horas, se miraron con esperanza mientras comenzaban a abrazar a Takeshi.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla? ¿Y a mis hijas?

-En cuanto suba a piso y a las bebés en unos momentos- dijo Lerka haciendo que Nishigori dibujara una ligera sonrisa en su rostro -Las bebés son muy pequeñas, estos son sus pesos- dijo la rubia dándole una nota al nipón, quien la tomó viendo que las trillizas eran muy, muy pequeñas. Pesaban tan sólo 850 grs, 840 grs y 870 grs.

-¿Estarán bien?- preguntó preocupado y dándole la nota a Yuri.

-Son pequeñas, pero esperemos que estén bien, no puedo prometerte nada. Los próximos días son cruciales para ver su evolución- Nishigori asintió lentamente con algo de pesar, pero manteniendo la esperanza.

-Estarán bien, Takeshi, tenemos que tener fe- soltó Celestino tomando su hombro y sonriéndole, tratando de darle apoyo, al igual que los demás, quienes asintieron.

-Necesito verlas- dijo dirigiéndose a Lerka quien asintió.

-Acompáñame.

El nipón la siguió hasta la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales, en donde habían llevado a sus trillizas y donde pasarían un buen tiempo. Suspiró con pesar pensando en ello.

-Yuko las nombró en cuanto nacieron- dijo Lerka haciendo que a Nishigori se le iluminara el rostro.

Afuera de la unidad, tuvieron que colocarse ropa estéril para cubrirlos casi por completo para evitar contaminaciones dentro del lugar.

El corazón del nipón latía frenético, estaba por conocer a sus primogénitas, pero estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de mirarlas tan frágiles y tan propensas a cualquier peligro. Era demasiado el temor que sentía.

Pero, entonces, desapareció.

Lerka se colocó frente a tres incubadoras en donde se encontraban sus pequeñas recién nacidas. Eran tan pequeñas, pero tan hermosas y eran suyas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto se acercó para poder observarlas con atención.

-Ella es Axel y ella es Lootz- dijo Lune señalando a dos de las bebés -Y Loop.

-Son perfectas- susurró el nipón colocando su mano enguantada sobre el tibio plástico de la incubadora de Loop, después de la de Axel y por último en la de Lootz, como si las acariciara. Observaba cómo es que sus cuerpos se movían por la respiración, sus rostros casi cubiertos por unos pequeños tubos que les proporcionaban oxígeno y en sus pechos algunos parches con cables que indicaban su frecuencia cardíaca… le dolía de sólo verlas.

-Tendrán que estar aquí un tiempo, Nishigori ¿Lo entiendes?- el nipón sonrió -En cuanto Yuko despierte la traeremos para que pueda hacer contacto con ellas y después las amamante.

-Claro.

-Puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras, de hecho, eso sería lo mejor, podría ser de ayuda- Nishigori asintió sin despegar la vista de sus pequeñas -Bien, te dejo unos momentos a solas con ellas- soltó Lerka para alejarse y comenzar a llenar unas hojas de las pequeñas.

Nishigori miraba a sus hijas entre el dolor y la alegría, o quizá más emociones que se entremezclaban provocándole un nudo en la garganta. Las amaba y haría lo que fuese por ellas… por ellas y por Yuko.

\-----------------------------------

Seung, Phichit, Yuuri y Yuri se quedaron mirando por donde Nishigori había desaparecido, estaban preocupados por el estado de las bebés y de verdad esperaban que todo saliera bien. En ese momento Víktor llegó al lugar.

-¿Cómo está Yuko? ¿Las bebés están bien? ¿Las tres?- dijo con la voz agitada tomando las manos de Yuuri.

-Parece que todos están bien, pero las trillizas nacieron muy pequeñas, no pesan ni un kilo- respondió Yuri. Víktor frunció los labios angustiado.

-Están en la UCIN y Yuko subirá a piso en unas horas- dijo Yuuri mirando a su pareja, quien asintió para después tomarlo entre sus brazos y besar su frente.

Seung miró a Yuri quien sonrió apretando los labios y se dio la vuelta. Phichit tomó la mano del coreano para irse a sentar junto al rubio.

-Creo que necesito un café- dijo Yuri después de unos minutos. Seung asintió levantándose junto a él dejando a Phichit, quien asintió sabiendo que necesitaban algo de tiempo solos.

-¿Necesitan algo? Vamos a la cafetería por un café- dijo Seung acercándose a Víktor y a Yuuri.

-Un vaso de té, por favor- Seung asintió para volver a lado de Yuri.

Una vez con un café en sus manos fueron hasta una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería para poder sentarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé, creo que ha sido un día bastante extraño, no sé si ha sido malo o sólo… extraño- aceptó Yuri dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Lo sé, creo que sucedieron demasiadas cosas en un solo día- Yuri asintió -¿Dónde están tus hijos?

-Llamé a Georgi cuando venía hacía acá, se quedará con ellos- Seung asintió y después se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que por fin se atrevió a preguntar -¿Qué sucedió con Yuuri?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Lo prefiero a saber por todo lo que Yuko y Nishigori tienen que pasar en los próximos días- Yuri lo miró con hartazgo para después suspirar y comenzar con lo que había sucedido en su hogar hacía apenas unas horas.

-¿Lo perdonarás?

-Me cuesta creer que lo haré… pero lo haré.

-Pero ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Por ahora no, sigo molesto- Seung asintió -Pero lo haré en algún momento.

-¿Sabías que va a terapia con Víktor? Supongo que eso ayudo con todo lo que te dijo, se liberó.

-No, no lo sabía, pero es lo correcto, todos deberíamos hacerlo y sin nadie como intermediario, sin necesitar a alguien que nos haga hacerlo, como en este caso lo sería Víktor.

-U Otabek- dijo el coreano mirando a su amigo casi con lástima, dándole a entender que seguro por lo sucedido necesitaría terapia.

-Sí, u Otabek- soltó Yuri deseando que su café fuera un vaso de alcohol -Al menos tú te salvaste.

-Brindemos por eso- dijo Seung sonriendo alzando su vaso de café y chocándolo con el del rubio, quien inclinó la cabeza y sonrió irónicamente aceptando el agujero que se aproximaba -Saldrás de esto, no estás solo.

-Debo hacerlo antes de que un día despierte con dos adolescentes mirándome con odio y diciéndome “Arruinaste mi vida”- bromeaba Yuri haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

-Oye, eso es un logro que no muchos padres disfrutan.

-Bendiciones y condolencias- continuó Yuri. Seung lo miró y sonrió de nuevo pensando que realmente el rubio saldría de eso y justo pensaba en ello cuando Otabek entró al comedor, en cuanto los vio se dirigió a ellos.

-Yuko está bien, estará en piso pronto.

-Genial, gracias- dijo Seung sonriéndole, algo que a Otabek lo descolocó, negó y miró a Yuri, quien mantenía el rostro agachado evitando su mirada, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el coreano interrumpió -Espero nos sigas informando del bienestar de tu hermana, es lo único que nos interesa.

-Claro, lo haré- finalizó saliendo de su vista. Yuri soltó el aire y miró a Seung agradeciéndole, sin saber que eran observados.

Jean venía detrás de Otabek y vio toda esa escena bastante extrañado y claro, no dudó en acercarse a la pareja de amigos.

-Yuri, Seung- saludó haciendo que el coreano le dirigiera una sonrisa sincera.

-Doctor Leroy.

-Todo salió bien con Yuko, lo que nos preocupa ahora son las trillizas.

-Lo sé- dijo Yuri en un suspiro, en ese momento, Jean desvió la mirada observando que Otabek se sentaba en otra mesa dejándolo algo extrañado.

-Estoy confundido.

-¿Ah?

-¿No deberías estar con Otabek?- dijo haciendo que Seung torciera el gesto y se levantara de la mesa.

-Iré por el té de Yuuri- se excusó dejándolos solos. Jean se sentó observando la mueca de Yuri.

-No, ni ahora ni nunca.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Durmió con mi mejor amigo- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Lo lamento.

-No lo hagas, ya lo hago yo- soltó Yuri dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Jean mirándolo preocupado.

-No, pero lo estaré… espero- decía el menor hablando como si aquello no importara.

-Te dije que era un idiota.

-¿Lo hiciste?- Yuri estaba confundido, trataba de recordar cuando había dicho aquello.

-No, sólo lo pensé- Jean se alzó de hombros mientras Yuri lo imitaba -¿Cómo están lo niños?

-Bien, nunca se enteraron de mis tontos planes así que será como siempre… si es que puedo ver a Otabek a la cara.

-Deberías hablar con ellos- Yuri negó cansado.

-No, es su padre y no quiero que por problemas nuestros ellos salgan afectados y tengan una mala imagen de él, aunque lo deseo, créeme.

-Lo imagino- decía el mayor con cierto pesar.

-¿Sabes qué? No importa, no quiero hablar de eso ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, he estado bien- dijo el canadiense sonriéndole, en ese momento alguien lo llamó.

-¡JJ!- ambos se giraron para ver que Skye lo buscaba.

-Debo irme, te veo después- se despidió levantándose de la mesa mientras Yuri lo miraba encontrándose con su amigo, entonces, sintió la presencia de Seung.

-Creo que me odia.

-No, sólo lo rechazaste- respondió el coreano ahora al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido con su amigo y el pelinegro. Yuri negó rápidamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso, mejor vamos a llevarle eso a Yuuri antes de que se enfríe.

\-----------------------------------

-Dice Phichit que Yuko salió bien de la cirugía.

-¿Quién es Yuko?- preguntaba Leo con la boca llena de comida mientras Guang guardaba su celular, su amigo le había enviado un texto.

Ambos se encontraban ahora cenando en su lugar preferido, aquél que llevaban visitando desde que se conocían.

-La hermana de Otabek, ya te lo dije.

-Oh, cierto ¿Todo salió bien?

-Al parecer sí, tuvo trillizas- Leo casi se ahogaba con el ramen que comía.

-¿Trillizas? ¿Qué mierda?

-Lo sé, aunque así no tendrá que pasar por eso de nuevo, ya tiene tres hijas.

-Siempre ves el lado bueno- sonrió el latino recibiendo una igual. En ese momento, Guang se aclaró la garganta y decidió hablar.

-Leo, llevo tiempo pensando en esto y…- el latino lo miró con los noodles en la boca con a sorpresa en la cara.

-¡¿Vas a terminarme?!

-¿Qué?

-Voy a demandarte por concubinato, lo juro y me quedaré con todo. Tenía planeado…- vociferaba el castaño dejando a su pareja negando repetidamente.

-¡Leo! Detente- dijo tomándolo de las manos -No voy a terminarte, tonto- Leo lo miró confundido -Además, la demanda es después de cinco años.

-Diablos.

-Sólo quería decirte que te amo demasiado, incluso cuando te enojas, eres gracioso- el latino hizo un mohín y se soltó del agarre de Guang.

-No es divertido.

-Lo es- dijo sonriendo -Pero, no nos desviemos, lo que quería decirte es que te amo y lo haré siempre. Eres mi familia ahora y no veo un mundo sin ti, así que…

Guang llevó una de sus manos hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar una pequeña caja color verde menta y la abrió frente a la mirada sorprendida del latino.

Era un anillo hermoso de oro blanco.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- en ese momento Leo soltó una sonora carcajada dejando descolocado al castaño -¿Leo?- las manos del latino fueron hasta su rostro tratando de controlar la risa -¿Te estás burlando?- el de la Iglesia negó y llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo de su chamarra de piel sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo, revelando un anillo de diamantes.

-Y por esto es que nos casaremos, estamos conectados- dijo mientras Guang miraba aquello bastante sorprendido y enternecido. No esperó más para levantarse de lugar e ir a los brazos del castaño asintiendo con rapidez -Yo también acepto- dijo sonriendo mientras las personas del lugar comenzaban a aplaudir con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

\-----------------------------------

-Cielo… cielo… aquí estoy- susurraba Nishigori acariciando el rostro de Yuko, quien aún parecía aturdida por la anestesia, aún así lo miró y sonrió.

-Las bebés… las bebés, Takeshi, son hermosas ¿Sabes cómo se llaman?

-Loop, Lootz y Axel- Yuko asintió -Son nombres perfectos para ellas, amor- dijo el nipón para después besar la frente de su esposa.

-Son tan pequeñas… son frágiles y…- Yuko comenzó a llorar rompiendo aún más el corazón del nipón.

-Estarán bien, son fuertes, son nuestras hijas, amor, yo las protegeré- decía acunándola en su pecho.

-No quiero perderlas… no quiero.

-No lo harás, ellas son tan fuertes como tú.

-Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa- decía la castaña entre el llanto.

-No, Yuko, no lo fue, estás cosas suceden, no podrías saberlo.

-Debí aguantar más, debí…

-No, amor, escúchame- soltó Nishigori tomando el rostro de su esposa para mirarla fijamente -No es tu culpa, lo único que has hecho es hacerme feliz, esas bebés son mi vida ahora y no dejaré que nada les suceda, ni a ellas ni a ti. No tienes la culpa de nada más que de hacerme el hombre más afortunado por tenerlas.

-Te amo- soltó la joven para después aferrarse al cuello del nipón.

-Debemos ser igual de fuertes que ellas, nos necesitan, amor- Yuko sorbió por la nariz y asintió contra su hombro.

-Quiero verlas.

-En cuanto estés libre de la anestesia- Yuko asintió y se alejó lentamente de su esposo para mirarlo con ojos llorosos.

-Quédate conmigo.

-Siempre- sonrió el nipón sentándose a su lado acunando su cabeza contra su costado. Serían días difíciles, pero estaban juntos, lo estarían los cinco.


	54. Capítulo 54

-¿Cómo te sientes, hermana?

-Ahora estoy mejor- dijo Yuko con una ligera sonrisa que sólo fue percibida en sus ojos gracias al cubrebocas.

Otabek acompañaba a su hermana en la visita a sus trillizas, Nishigori también estaba ahí, era algo que no podía perderse. Las pequeñas habían nacido demasiado prematuras y no tenían reflejo de succión, por lo que unos días serían alimentadas por sonda y después irían los fisioterapeutas para comenzar con terapias de succión e iniciar alimentación con jeringa. Por ahora, era algo doloroso de ver.

-Son hermosas- soltó Otabek mirando las incubadoras. Las pequeñas tenían una pequeña pelusa castaña en sus cabecitas. Seguro se parecerían a los Altin -¿De dónde sacaste los nombres?- preguntó tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente.

-Son estilos de saltos de patinaje, nórdicos, algo que me pareció adecuado- dijo sonriendo mientras Nishigori asentía sabiendo que a su esposa le fascinaba el patinaje artístico.

-Suenan increíbles, al menos tuviste imaginación- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Te duele la herida?- Yuko negó.

-No demasiado, es soportable.

-Fue una cirugía sin complicaciones, te recuperarás pronto.

-Eso es lo que más deseo, quiero alimentarlas- susurró colocando una de sus manos sobre una de las incubadoras.

-Y lo harás, amor- apoyó Nishigori acercando su mano hasta la de su esposa posándola encima.

-Ahora sé lo que sentiste, Beka, cuando los pequeños nacieron- el hermano mayor miró a su hermana sintiendo en su pecho una pequeña punzada recordando ese día -Todo el amor que nunca pensaste tener por nadie y menos por alguien que no conoces y que en el momento que los ves, estás completo.

-Sí, eso se siente- Otabek recordó aquel día. Yuri nunca supo que estuvo en el quirófano cuando los niños nacieron, él los vio antes que el ruso, vio a sus hijos y entonces supo que sería su padre, que sería el mejor padre de todos y les daría lo que quisieran, los amó desde el primer segundo que los escuchó llorar.

-Ya quiero que todos las conozcan.

-Las conocerán, en unos días que crezcan un poco más- dijo el mayor dándole ánimos a su hermana.

-Cariño, ¿Te sientes bien? Deberías volver a la cama, la herida aún está demasiado reciente- Yuko asintió sabiendo que no era lo que deseaba, pero debía estar sana para sus pequeñas.

-Cuídalas, volveré por la noche- el dijo a su esposo para enseguida ser llevada en la silla de ruedas por una de las enfermeras.

-Debo volver al hospital- dijo Otabek a Nishigori en cuanto Yuko salió -Volveré en la noche, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar- el nipón asintió.

-Gracias.

\-----------------------------------

-Papá- soltaron Milo y Lena llegando hasta Yuri para colgarse de su cuello. El rubio había terminado su turno y había decidido subir para poder ver o saber algo de Yuko. Ahora se encontraba junto a Karmina, la ginecóloga y amiga de Yuko.

-¿Niños? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tus demonios querían ver a Yuko y también Lykian- dijo Georgi llegando a su lado con el pequeño -¿Cómo está?

-Ella se recupera satisfactoriamente, pero las niñas están delicadas. Justo ahora Otabek entró con ella y Nishigori- los pequeños miraron a su padre preocupados.

-¿Las trillizas estarán bien?

-¿Y la tía Yuko?- dijeron haciendo que Yuri sonriera y acariciara sus caritas.

-Estarán bien, ahora, en lo que su padre viene vayan por golosinas- dijo sacando un billete de su pantalón e indicándoles con el rostro la máquina expendedora que estaba al final del pasillo. Milo tomó aquello y fue junto a Lykian, quien tomó la mano de Lena para poder ir por golosinas.

-No entiendo cómo es que puedes decir su nombre, a mí me sabría a vinagre- dijo Georgi sentándose a su lado aprovechando que la amiga de Yuko había ido al comedor.

-Son clavos en la garganta, créeme, pero todo debe seguir con normalidad por mis hijos- Georgi asintió no muy convencido de aquello. No quería que su hermano sufriera más y sabía que teniendo a Otabek lo haría.

-¿Hablaste con Yuuri?- el rubio asintió mirando hacía enfrente colocando sus codos en sus muslos -¿Y?

-Necesitamos tiempo.

-¿Te aclaró las cosas o también lo odiaremos?

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, eres su psiquiatra y supongo que supiste de esa mala racha.

-Yuuri ha tenido más de una mala racha- su hermano lo miró con el ceño fruncido -No es ético lo que acabo de decir, pero así es, entonces sé de lo que hablas.

-¿Pudo haberlo hecho sin saber lo que hacía? Dijo que estaba vacío, que no sentía nada y ni siquiera lo pensó al meterse con él.

-Sí, es posible- dijo Georgi para después resoplar. Recordaba perfectamente todas las sesiones con el nipón y recordaba una en especial en donde se encontraba destrozado, diciéndole que se sentía en la nada, que ya nada lo hacía sentirse triste o feliz… después de eso volvió con un deje de culpabilidad, pero sin decirle lo que había ocurrido. A partir de eso día todo pareció mejorar en la actitud del azabache.

-Bueno, pues eso sucedió, parece que nunca quiso lastimarme, lo único que hizo fue salir de donde estaba sin importar a quien se pasaba a llevar… inconscientemente.

-Parece que aceptas todo de buena manera, incluso con Otabek, te ves tranquilo- dijo Georgi sorprendido, hacía apenas unos días su hermano era un remedo de ser humano.

-Supongo que cuando llegas hasta el fondo lo único que queda es subir y sólo se hace si todo se aclara.

-Lo que te hunde también puede ayudarte a nadar- susurró el mayor colocando un brazo por encima de los brazos de su hermano menor.

-¡Papi, mira!- gritó Lykian llegando junto a su padre para mostrarle los dulces.

-La tonta máquina se atoró, pero la golpeé- dijo Milo con una sonrisa llevándose un chicloso a la boca.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan violento- regañó Lena con un chocolate en la mano. Yuri negó con una sonrisa y enseguida vio que Otabek se acercaba a ellos, su estómago dio un molesto vuelco y desvió la mirada.

-¡Papá!- saludaron los pequeños abrazando al kazajo quien besó sus cabezas para después dirigirse a los hermanos.

-Georgi.

-Otabek- dijo mirándolo con petulancia.

-Yuko está mejorando, las pequeñas… bueno están delicadas, pero esperemos que evolucionen favorablemente, por el momento son alimentadas por sonda- ambos asintieron.

-¿Cómo está Yuko anímicamente? Puedo ser de ayuda- preguntó el ruso mayor.

-Gracias, Georgi, por el momento está bien, triste por no poder tocar o alimentar a las bebés, pero parece tener buen humor, Nishigori la está apoyando.

-Qué alivio- dijo Yuri en un suspiro, no eran buenas noticias, pero tampoco eran malas.

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Milo haciendo que Otabek le asintiera con una sonrisa.

-Acompañénme.

-Yo voy con ellos- dijo Yuri ya que no había visto a la castaña. Otabek le asintió y después tomó la mano de Lena mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo con Milo, dándole a Georgi una escena demasiado utópica. Ni siquiera sonrió, no tenía porqué.

\-----------------------------------

-Mis niños- dijo Yuko en cuanto los pequeños entraron a su habitación -¡Yuri!- soltó con alegría haciendo al menor sonreír. Milo y Lena se acercaron para besar sus mejillas y sentarse a sus pies.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Yuri una vez que besó su frente y acarició los castaños cabellos. Otabek miraba todo aquello desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Estaré mejor.

-¿Cómo están las trillizas?- preguntó Milo.

-Son muy pequeñitas, aún así esperemos que estén bien- les dijo sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba un poco -Se llaman Axel, Loop y Lutz.

-¿De donde sacaste esos nombres?- preguntó Yuri con una mueca extrañada, pero divertida.

-Pregunté lo mismo- dijo Otabek acercándose hasta Lena para acariciar sus largos cabellos.

-Son saltos de patinaje, son nórdicos.

-Muy apropiados- aceptó Yuri con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es nórdicos?- preguntó Milo enseguida mirando al rubio.

-Que son de nórdica, tonto- respondió su hermana haciendo reír a los mayores.

-Son nombres del norte de Europa, países nórdicos.

-¿Cómo los vikingos?- preguntó de nuevo el pequeño.

-Así es- dijo Yuko sonriéndoles.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó el rubio queriendo saber el estado de las bebés.

-Las alimentan con sonda, Lerka dice que en unos días o semanas con ayuda de terapia pueda por fin alimentarlas.

-Verás que sí, estás en uno de los mejores hospitales y Lerka es la mejor neonatólga del país.

-Confío en ello, Yuri, de verdad lo hago, Takeshi también lo piensa.

-Además, Yuri está todo el tiempo aquí, el ayudara en lo que pueda ¿Cierto?- dijo Otabek mirando al ruso, quien decidió no devolverle la mirada, sólo le sonrió a Yuko y asintió.

-Cuidaré de ustedes, Jean también está al pendiente, no siempre tienes al director de un hospital viendo por ti- Otabek aclaró la garganta haciendo que Yuko rodara los ojos -Bueno, a dos directores viendo por ti.

-Yo ya quiero ver a mis primas- dijo Lena con un puchero.

-Pronto- sonrió el kazajo acercándose para besar su frente -Por ahora deben volver con su padre y hacer los deberes.

-Karmina está afuera, también quiere verte, supongo que Seung y Yuuri vendrán también.

-Genial, me sentiré mejor al ver a mis amigos- Yuri asintió, todos se despidieron de la joven dejando a Otabek en la habitación.

-¿Todo está bien? Me refiero a Yuri- soltó una vez solos.

-No, no lo está.

-¿Sigues yendo a tus terapias?- Otabek asintió apretando los labios -¿Cómo te sientes con ello?

-No es fácil, ¿Te dije mi diagnóstico?- Yuko negó -Sergei dice que tengo algo de trastorno antisocial.

-Explícate.

-Tengo desinterés por los demás, falta de empatía.

-Un hijo de puta en pocas palabras- bromeó la menor haciendo que Otabek alzara ambas cejas y sonriera de lado.

-Algo así.

-Amas a tus hijos, yo no veo falta de empatía en eso.

-Por eso mismo me dijo que sólo es un poco de eso, dice que con terapias mejoraré.

-Y yo que pensaba que no había justificación de tus actos- Otabek miró a su hermana de manera significativa.

-¿De verdad soy una persona desagradable?- Yuko resopló y se removió en la cama.

-Te seré sincera, si me lo preguntas te diría que no, eres un gran hermano y un gran padre, pero si le preguntas a tus múltiples parejas o a tus amigos quizá te digan lo contrario.

-Suena razonable.

-Lo que Sergei quiere lograr es que tengas estabilidad en tu vida y puedas vivir sin arruinar la vida de los demás, sin ofender.

-Después de todo, Yuko, ya hay pocas cosas que me ofenden- la menor sonrió.

-Podrás tener una relación cordial con Yuri, por el bien de tus hijos, es lo que todos queremos, que lo dejes ser feliz.

-Me cuesta esa parte, saber que debo dejarlo ir.

-Pero no porque lo ames, hermano, es sólo un sentimiento de posesividad que no tiene un trasfondo cariñoso, sólo es un sentimiento vacío.

-¿Has hablado con Sergei?

-No, pero te recuerdo que soy tu hermana- Otabek frunció el ceño mostrándose confundido.

-¿Pasaste por lo mismo?

-Antes de Takeshi, sí, no era un trastorno como el que dices, pero me costaba estar con alguien, lo sabes.

Otabek en ese momento recordó las múltiples personas que Yuko llevaba a casa, una diferente cada noche.

-Pensé que sólo eras promiscua.

-Sí, lo era, pero decidí que era suficiente cuando rompí algunos corazones. Fui a terapia sin que nadie lo supiera y terminé con el hijo de mi terapeuta.

-¿La madre de Nishigori era tu terapeuta?

-Sí, me sorprendió cuando aceptó que saliéramos, creí que pegaría el grito en el cielo- Otabek la miraba sin creer aquello -Su madre conoce al padre de Sergei y fue por eso que te envié con él.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé, supongo que me avergonzaba que lo supieras, por eso te dijimos que nos habíamos conocido en un bar.

-Podrías haberte ahorrado toda la mentira- dijo el mayor sentándose a los pies de su hermana. No se sentía molesto por aquello, era agradable que Yuko le confiara aquello después de tantos años.

-Después de repetirla tantas veces ya creemos que eso ocurrió- dijo con una risa ligera -Y por todo esto te digo que quizá estamos dañados, pero siempre hay luz al final del camino y la tuya son tus hijos. Hazlo por ellos, sana por ellos.

-Eso hago.

-Y después reivindícate con su padre y todos seremos felices. Déjalo ir y serás más feliz, te lo aseguro.

-Aún no llego a eso, supongo que aún falta trabajo para poder desprenderme de él- Yuko acercó su mano hasta la de su hermano y la apretó.

-Siempre has logrado todo lo que te propones- finalizó con una sonrisa sincera mientras Otabek le correspondía, sería un camino de espinas que estaba dispuesto a andar.

\-----------------------------------

-¿Crees que tu padre y mi hermana se casen?

-Así como los veo, estoy seguro que ya se están casando justo ahora en Las Vegas- decía Emil mientras ambos veían la televisión en el gran sofá.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Ya están juntos, amor, que se casen no sería relevante, me agrada tu hermana- dijo el checo mirando a su pareja desde su regazo.

-También me agrada tu padre, me gusta que seamos una familia extraña.

-Lo sé, me gusta eso, crecí en una familia convencional con problemas comunes y diarios, ya me hacía falta un cambio- dijo Emil levantándose por completo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿A ti te gustaría casarte?- preguntó Michele acariciando su espalda.

-Eso sí que sería relevante- dijo sorprendido, pero aún con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro -Prácticamente vivimos como un matrimonio.

-Sólo falta una enorme fiesta, anillos, pastel, votos y todas esas cosas.

-¿Te gustaría?- preguntó un Emil emocionado.

-Si es contigo me casaría incluso con algún ritual- soltó el italiano tomando la cintura del castaño para acercarlo y besar su mejilla.

-Entonces podríamos hacerlo.

-Primero se necesita una propuesta ¿No crees?- el checo sonrió de lado para después levantarse del sofá y arrodillarse.

-Michele, amor de mi vida, de esta y de la siguiente, quiero amarte por todo lo que me resta por vivir y sólo lo podré hacer si te casas conmigo.

-¿Fue una amenaza?- bromeó el italiano.

-Fue una sugerencia.

-En ese caso- dijo levantándose y arrodillándose frente a su pareja tomando sus manos -Emil, amor de mi vida y luz de mis días, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y compartir tu vida junto a este simple mortal?

-Qué humilde- dijo el otro para enseguida reír y arrojarse a los brazos del italiano -Sí, quiero casarme contigo.

-¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Se casarán!- gritó Marek en el umbral de la sala de estar mirando toda la escena con una sonrisa mientras Sala comenzaba a aplaudir.

-Creo que debemos cambiar la cerradura- susurró Emil contra el oído de su pareja. Se separaron lentamente viendo a sus familiares con una sonrisa incómoda.

-¡Boda doble!- gritó Sala acercándose a la pareja con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ni lo sueñen- dijeron Emil y Michele al unísono.

-¿Boda doble?- preguntó Marek mirando a su pareja algo extrañado.

-¿Sería genial no?

-No, no quiero volver a casarme, Sala- Emil miró a Michele con cierta incomodidad, ambos se levantaron sigilosamente para salir de la íntima escena.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero el que no te fuera bien la primera vez no significa que la segunda será igual- dijo la morena acercándose al rubio para tomarlo por la cintura.

-Aún así prefiero no hacerlo y no me obligues a rechazarte.

-No me retes, amo los retos- sonrió la joven felinamente haciendo que Marek rodara los ojos.

-Mejor organicemos la boda de mi hijo, eso me entusiasma más- Sala negó con media sonrisa para después besar los suaves labios de su pareja. Sería un reto que estaba dispuesta a tomar, convencería a Marek de casarse, quizá no pronto, pero lo haría.


	55. Capítulo 55

-Papá ¿Y Jean?

-¿Qué sucede con él?- dijo Yuri con la voz nerviosa mientras Lena preguntaba por el pelinegro.

-No ha venido a visitarnos, ni siquiera a Legolas- se quejó Milo con el pequeño gato negro en su regazo mientras desayunaban.

-Ha estado ocupado, es todo- soltó el rubio tratando de cerrar el tema.

-Pues yo lo extraño, era bueno con nosotros y contigo- dijo Lena haciendo que su hermano asintiera.

-No somos tontos, papá, quizá somos niños, pero Jean te quiere y no nos molesta eso, es agradable- Yuri miró a Milo sorprendido tratando de no ahogarse con el waffle que comía.

-Nos cae muy bien y parece quererte mucho, papá, así que dinos ¿Qué sucedió?- Yuri los miró con la boca abierta.

-Yo… amm…

-Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido- comenzó Milo -Habla con él y arreglen lo que haya sucedido.

-Eres un niño y eres mi hijo ¿Cómo sabes que eso se puede arreglar?- los mellizos se miraron para después sonreír.

-Cuando dos personas se quieren todo se puede arreglar- soltó Lena.

-¿Y quién les dijo eso?

-Mari, hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué les dijo algo como eso?

-Fue cuando queríamos que tú y papá estuvieran juntos. Mari dijo que cuando dos personas se quieren lo estarán sin importar qué, pero se refería a que ustedes estarán siempre con nosotros, quizá no juntos, pero lo estarán- dijo Milo.

-Sí, pero son nuestros padres, Jean no lo es y quería estar contigo y con nosotros, así que te quiere y nos quiere- secundó Lena.

-Parecen muy seguros- dijo Yuri ya rendido de hacerse el tonto.

-Sólo hablamos de lo que vemos- continuó Milo.

-Y lo que vemos es que el tío Seung tiene a Phichit, el tío Yuuri tiene a Víktor, el tío Georgi a Anya y…

-Sí, sí, entiendo su punto, estoy solo- dijo Yuri.

-No estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Lena levantándose para acercarse a su papá y abrazarlo.

-Pero no estaría mal que Jean viviera aquí, es un buen hombre- soltó Milo dejando a Legolas en el suelo y acercándose a Yuri para abrazarlo de igual manera.

-¿Entonces olvidaron la idea de que su padre y yo estemos juntos?

-Desde hace tiempo- aceptó Milo. Yuri sonrió y negó.

-A veces me pregunto quién diablos los educó.

-Tenemos muchos nombres- los tres rieron y Yuri por un momento pensó en lo que sus pequeños pensaban. No estaba seguro de aceptar aquello, pero sabía que le debía una disculpa a Jean o al menos tenerlo de amigo. Pero quizá era demasiado pronto para hablar de eso, aún debía de arreglar muchas cosas en su vida y…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

-Seguro es Mari- dijo levantándose de su asiento, aunque el pequeño Milo fue más rápido yendo hasta la puerta encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-¡Papá!- gritó haciendo que Yuri frunciera el ceño extrañado asomando el rostro esperando que Otabek entrara por la puerta de la cocina.

-Papá- saludó Lena en cuanto su padre se asomó para saludarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Yuri enseguida sin ni siquiera saludar, algo que Otabek notó borrando su sonrisa en cuanto lo miró.

-Vine para que dejemos a los niños a la escuela y después te llevo al hospital. Iré a visitar a Yuko.

-Niños, terminen su desayuno- dijo sonriéndoles para poder ir hasta la sala y hablar con el kazajo, quien suspiró al verlo salir de la cocina siguiéndolo.

-Fue en serio, Otabek ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, iré a visitar a Yuko y me pareció buena idea…

-¿Venir hasta aquí y pretender que nada sucedió?- interrumpió Yuri tratando de no levantar la voz.

-Escucha…

-No, tú escucha- dijo acercándose al mayor -No puedes venir aquí y hacer tu rutina de siempre, no más, no quiero verte… no puedo.

-Yura, sé que lo arruiné, pero…

-No, no escucharé más de toda esa basura, Otabek, no más- finalizó dispuesto a volver a la cocina esperando que todo quedara claro o al menos no molestara más.

-Estoy enfermo- soltó el kazajo haciendo que Yuri se detuviera para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy yendo al psiquiatra, tengo un trastorno antisocial- Yuri lo miró unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, después soltó una risa ahogada.

-¿Tratas de justificar tu comportamiento?

-No, pero sé que al menos soy una persona de la mierda por un trastorno en mi cabeza.

-Eso no cambia nada- escupió saliendo de la sala dejando a Otabek con un sentimiento de cansancio y hartazgo. Parecía que pedir disculpas no sería tan fácil.

\-----------------------------------

-¿Irás a ver a Yuko?

-Por la tarde, después de la terapia.

Yuuri y Víktor desayunaban, el ruso servía un par de omelettes de champiñones mientras el nipón revisaba un par de cosas en su agenda.

-Yuu- musitó sentándose a su lado y atrapando la atención del menor -¿Cómo te sientes con lo de Yurio? Siento que no hemos hablado demasiado de eso.

-Es que se atravesó lo de Yuko, pero me siento más tranquilo, parece que me perdonó.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo, aunque será un poco difícil que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que quizá nada vuelva a ser como antes.

-Bueno, nada será como antes- dijo Víktor sonriendo y colocando una mano al vientre de Yuuri, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siempre desvías las cosas para hacerme sentir bien o feliz.

-Ese es mi trabajo- dijo besando su mejilla y continuando sirviendo el desayuno. Yuuri lo miró mordiéndose el labio.

-Vitya- el platinado lo miró chupándose un dedo -¿Cómo te sientes con la terapia?

-No lo sé, tú dime- dijo sonriéndole y pasándole un plato -¿Sigo con pesadillas? -Yuuri negó -Entonces estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, amor, hablé con mi madre ayer en la noche, quiere que la vayamos a visitar.

-¿Vayamos?

-Sí, los dos- sonrió Víktor sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Sabe que estamos juntos?

-Lo sabe- dijo tomando un tenedor y llevándose un pedazo de omelette a la boca siendo observado detenidamente -¿Qué sucede, amor?

-¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquilo? Siempre tienes una sonrisa en la cara y…

-Alto, alto ahí, cielo- dijo interrumpiendo justo cuando el nipón iba a exaltarse -No siempre ha sido así, antes de que me dejaras estar a tu lado sabes perfectamente que todo era un caos, por eso es que estamos en terapia, cariño, pero contigo a mi lado es más llevadero. Siempre pienso que no tiene caso pensar en el pasado si tú eres mi futuro.

-Tu situación es más difícil que la mía, Víktor y siento que no saldré de esto.

-Lo harás, la terapeuta dijo que vas muy bien, además mañana comienzas a ir de nuevo con Georgi, eso te ayudará, ya lo verás- Yuuri sonrió.

-Tengo fe en ello, en ello y en ti, no quiero tomarte como si fueras un salvavidas, cielo, de verdad que no, pero me estoy aferrando a esto que tenemos y…- dijo llevándose una mano al vientre -Y a nuestra familia.

-Nuestra familia.

-Sentí terrible cuando supe lo de Yuko y todo lo que está pasando, sentía el estómago en la garganta pensando en que algo así podría pasarle a mi bebé y…

-No pienses en eso, los pensamientos negativos no son buenos ni ahora ni nunca- soltó Víktor tomando la mano de su pareja para besarla.

-¿Qué hice para merecerte?

-Sólo ser tú- el menor le sonrió -Eres el hombre más apuesto que he conocido, amo tu sonrisa, tu cabello oscuro, tus ojos tan expresivos y ese hermoso lunar que te adorna el muslo derecho- dijo tocando la pierna del azabache haciéndolo reír -De verdad eres muy guapo, cariño, es más, estoy comenzando a excitarme- dijo señalando su entrepierna haciendo que Yuuri lanzara una carcajada.

-Estamos desayunando y debemos ir a trabajar, guarda eso para la tarde.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó el ruso acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de su pareja.

-No, vamos a la cama- finalizó Yuuri tomando los labios de Víktor dejando el desayuno para más tarde.

El platinado pensaba que los cambios de humor de su pareja podían ser por el embarazo o bien por la transición de dejar atrás su depresión, pero no importaba cual de las dos era, estaría para él en cualquier situación sacándolo a flote, porque sin saberlo, Yuuri lo salvaba día con día, era un buen intercambio.

\-----------------------------------

-Buen día, Yuko- saludó Jean entrando a la habitación de la castaña, quien desayunaba junto a Celestino. Nishigori se encontraba con las trillizas -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, con más fuerzas.

-Eso es bueno, debes estar con fuerza y ánimo para todo este proceso- Yuko asintió. Jean se acercó para revisar el monitor que indicaba los signos de la joven.

-¿Está bien doctor?- preguntó el padre de la joven haciendo que el pelinegro le sonriera asintiendo.

-Su evolución es satisfactoria, pronto será dada de alta- dijo mirando a la joven, quien torció el gesto.

-¿Será difícil?

-Será cansado, pero todo valdrá la pena por esas pequeñas- le dijo sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que no tenga hijos.

-Bueno, como se los dije una vez a Takeshi y a ti, cuando tenía pareja no había tiempo y ahora que tengo tiempo no tengo a nadie- dijo el canadiense con una sonrisa.

-Serías un excelente padre, vi cómo tratabas a mis sobrinos- Jean la miró de reojo para después tomar el expediente y anotar algunas cosas -Son una buena familia.

-Lo son- dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-Yuri es un excelente hombre- Jean miró a la castaña para después suspirar. Celestino sintió la tensión entre la plática, sonriendo y sacando el aire sonoramente.

-Bien, debo hablar con Otabek. Vuelvo, cielo- dijo besando la frente de la castaña y dejándolos solos.

-Yuko, no sé porqué dices todo eso si sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrió entre los dos.

-Por eso mismo lo digo y sé que no debería decir esto, pero mi hermano es un idiota y Yuri lo fue al aferrarse a él, pero necesita salir de eso.

-Sí y no seré yo quien lo ayude, primero debe darse cuenta, Yuko, no soy un clavo que saca otro clavo, tuve que entender eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero estar con alguien que no tenga a nadie en su corazón. Yuri me gusta demasiado y lo quiero, pero no puedo quedarme con las migajas, lo quiero completo.

-Entiendo- soltó la joven enseguida sabiendo perfectamente lo que el mayor sentía.

-Quizá cuando Yuri se libere por completo de eso… quizá- dijo aquello más para sí mismo que para la joven, quien lo miraba sabiendo que merecía lo que pedía -Pero olvidémonos de eso, debes tomar energía. Nishigori te espera abajo con tus hijas.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña viendo la sonrisa de Jean, quien salió de la habitación. Suspiró sabiendo que en ese lugar había demasiados corazones rotos.

\-----------------------------------

-¡Ah!

El grito se escuchó por toda la casa.

Un grito proveniente de Leo y de Guang, quienes desayunaban en el comedor cuando vieron a Phichit salir de la habitación de huéspedes.

-¡Mierda, Phichit! Casi nos matas de un susto- regañó el chino mientras el moreno los miraba algo adormilado. Leo se tomaba el pecho aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

-¿A qué hora llegaste? No te escuchamos.

-Creo que estaban demasiado ocupados- dijo Phichit sonriendo acercándose al comedor para servirse algo de fruta. Guang y Leo se miraron para después sonrojarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me mal interpretes, pero creí que te quedarías con Seung.

-Lo hacía, pero volvimos algo tarde del hospital y él me invitó a su casa y…- el tailandés calló mientras sus orejas se ponían demasiado rojas.

-¿Y?- indagó Guang.

-Es sólo que Seung piensa demasiado en sexo últimamente y me siento incómodo, por eso decidí venir hacía acá. Tu casa me queda más cerca- dijo soltando aquello que lo preocupaba causando que sus amigos lo miraran como si estuviese loco.

-¿No quieres dormir con Seung?

-¿Temes perder el control y romperle la cadera?- bromeó Leo haciendo que Phichit bufara y negara.

-No es eso, pero tengo miedo de contagiarlo y…

-Si tienes miedo todo el tiempo jamás podrás tener una vida normal, Phichit- interrumpió Guang tomando la mano de su amigo.

-Y además- agregaba Leo -Si no lo haces, él creerá que no lo deseas.

-Lo deseo demasiado, estar a su lado es vivir con una erección permanente- soltó diciendo esto sin afán de bromear, en verdad estaba molesto y frustrado.

-¿Cuándo te tocan tus estudios?

-Mañana.

-Entonces mañana sabrás cómo están tus niveles virales, los cuales estoy seguro estarán en cero y podrás tener sexo con Seung hasta que no sientan las piernas.

-Leo tiene razón, debes de dejar el miedo, Seung está más que dispuesto a estar contigo y tú con él.

-Supongo que después de mañana podré estar más seguro- la pareja sonrió asintiendo.

-Todo saldrá bien, debes dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, si no puedes dejar de tener prejuicios nadie lo hará, debes demostrar que puedes con esto, Phichit- dijo Guang dándole ánimos.

-Desde que esto inició lo has tomado con demasiada calma, eres muy fuerte, ahora debes serlo para estar con tu pareja sin miedo, lo amas y merece que te vea sin temor.

-Gracias- dijo el moreno sonriendo de lado, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que de pronto la sonrisa de Leo se ensanchó.

-¡Vamos a casarnos!- soltó mostrando su mano y tomando la de Guang para mostrárselas a Phichit, quien miró aquello maravillado.

-¡Dioses! ¿De verdad? Es increíble, cuéntenme cómo fue- la pareja se miró para después soltar una risa y comenzar a contarle la historia al tailandés para poder distraerlo de sus problemas.


	56. Chapter 56

Después de haber visitado a Yuko, quien estaba mejorando al igual que las trillizas gracias a que Nishigori estaba haciendo un increíble papel como padre y como esposo al estar cada minuto con las pequeñas.

Yuri estaba más tranquilo, así que trabajó toda la mañana y ahora regresaba a casa. Aparcó y bajó del auto sin darse cuenta que el auto de Otabek estaba justo frente a su casa.

-Yura, tenemos que hablar- dijo el kazajo asomándose por la ventanilla. Yuri lo miró algo sorprendido para después suspirar y llevarse una mano a su cabello desordenándolo un poco.

-De verdad, Otabek, ya estoy cansado de todo esto, yo…

-Y por eso debemos hablar, no podemos seguir de esta manera, hazlo por los niños.

-No me chantajees con eso, suficiente tengo con todo lo que ha sucedido- Otabek lo miró casi rogándole. Yuri desvió la mirada y después chasqueó la lengua caminando hasta el auto del mayor para entrar -¿Y bien? Por favor no empieces con que estás enfermo- dijo una vez dentro.

-Pues lo estoy.

-Y yo te dije que eso no cambia nada, así que di lo que tengas que decir y terminemos con esto.

-No quiero que esto termine mal, Yuri, necesitamos dejar de discutir, quiero que me digas todo lo que piensas y yo haré lo mismo- el rubio lo miró sin estar seguro de lo que el kazajo decía, aunque en algo tenía razón, ya no debían discutir, estaba harto de molestarse cada vez que lo miraba y no podía seguir así por sus hijos.

-¿Lo que pienso? Bien, pienso que eres un idiota y que me viste la cara todo este tiempo aprovechando que te amaba.

-Jamás hice eso, Yuri, de verdad nunca supe lo que sentías por mí hasta la otra noche.

-¿No era obvio?- soltó el menor con una sonrisa ahogada -Otabek, tenemos dos hijos y después de todo lo que pasamos seguí durmiendo contigo ¿Eso no te decía nada? Seguí contigo, soportando que estuvieras con otros… esperándote cada noche.

-¿Recuerdas que tengo un problema antisocial? Me es difícil empatizar- Yuri alzó ambas cejas antes de resoplar, dándole un poco de razón a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

-¿No quieres ni a tus hijos? Me cuesta creer eso.

-Los amo y por ello mi psiquiatra dice que por eso sólo son rasgos del trastorno, por el gran amor que les tego- el rubio asintió lentamente para después fruncir el ceño.

-Me lastimaste demasiado y al parecer sin saberlo- Otabek desvió la mirada con cierta vergüenza -¿Hubiese cambiado algo si te lo hubiera dicho?

-No lo sé, pero pude haberte rechazado o haber abusado de eso.

-¿Cómo cuando dijiste que seríamos una familia?

-Sí, algo así- aceptó el mayor mirándolo con lástima mientras Yuri torcía el gesto sin decir nada, entonces suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento.

-De verdad lo hice.

-¿Qué?

-Creerte, creer que podíamos estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, después de todo.

-También yo- aceptó el kazajo en un suspiro.

-¿De verdad?- Otabek asintió.

-Pero eso no iba a durar, mereces más que lo podía ofrecerte.

-No vuelvas con esas tonterías, Otabek, no necesitas hacerme sentir especial para poder perdonarte- se quejó Yuri entrecerrando los ojos.

-No son tonterías, hablo en serio, eres un hombre demasiado valioso y quizá me engrandecí aún más al estar a tu lado.

-Al acostarte conmigo, querrás decir- corrigió el rubio. Otabek asintió.

-Sé que te lastimé, Yuri, de verdad perdóname.

-Descuida, si tú fuiste un idiota yo lo fui más al pensar que podíamos ser una familia sin ver todas las señales, aunque sí vi algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé, pero cuando Jean apareció…- Yuri no terminó de decir aquello ya que Otabek sonrió.

-Sí, sentí celos.

-¿Por qué?

-Me he acostumbrado a ti, Yuri, además de que no quería aceptar mi enfermedad y quería obligarme a quedarme contigo.

-Eres un idiota- dijo el rubio con cierto coraje, pero sin alterarse.

-Lo soy.

-Y más por hacer todo eso sin sentir nada por mí, sólo para joderme la vida.

-En realidad no fue así, de verdad te quiero, es imposible no hacerlo con todo lo que hemos pasado, pero no te amo- el menor asintió.

-Con todo lo que hemos pasado- repitió Yuri mirando al frente.

-Me hiciste el hombre más feliz con nuestros hijos.

-No recuerdo que fueses particularmente feliz cuando te lo dije- soltó Yuri sonriendo de lado. Otabek sonrió con cierto pesar y vergüenza.

-Fui muy imbécil en esa ocasión.

-¿Sólo en esa?- el kazajo miró al rubio con una sonrisa para después negar.

-En realidad no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba y dije cosas que no debí, aunque después me arrepentí y todo se arregló. Estuve cuando nacieron.

-¿Qué?- musitó el menor bastante asombrado.

-Jamás te lo dije y no supe porqué, pero estuve ahí cuando nacieron- soltó Otabek con media sonrisa -Los sostuve antes que tú y en ese momento mi mundo se convirtió en ellos, todo lo que creía se esfumó y deseé poder corresponderles, poder hacerlos sentir ese amor que yo sentí en el momento que los vi.

-¿De verdad estuviste ahí?

-Sí, siempre estuve ahí.

-Si, bueno… en parte- susurró el menor haciendo que el kazajo lo mirara confundido -No estuviste por completo con nosotros, no supiste por todo lo que tuve que pasar cuando nacieron. Los cólicos nocturnos de ambos, cuando uno lloraba el otro despertaba y lloraba peor, y así podría seguir toda la tarde.

-Lo siento- musitó Otabek tomando la mano del menor. En realidad sabía de aquello ya que Yuko le mencionó alguna vez todas esas veces que Yuri se las vio negras.

-En realidad no importa, no tiene caso quejarme, mis padres y mi hermano estuvieron ahí cuando los necesité, sólo faltabas tú, el más importante en todo esto.

-Y no estuve.

-No, aunque te redimiste después siendo el padre del año, nunca he podido decir nada malo de tu paternidad, eres un buen padre.

-Gracias, al menos algo bueno debo de tener.

-Eres buen hermano- Otabek torció el gesto haciendo un ruido extraño y una mueca -Lo eres- dijo el menor soltándose del agarre del mayor para poder abrazarse a sí mismo. No podía dejar de sentirse incómodo con ese tacto, aunque al menos estaba más tranquilo.

-De verdad lamento lo que te hice, Yuri, sé que no merezco que me perdones, pero…

-Debo hacerlo, Otabek, por nuestros hijos- el kazajo lo miró con pesar -No puedo estar contigo nunca más, pero no puedo estar sin ti. Eres el padre de mis hijos y siempre lo serás.

-Entiendo.

-Quizá no nacimos para estar juntos, nuestros caminos se encontraron, pero jamás se unieron, quise forzar eso por demasiado tiempo que me quede sin nada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No tengo identidad, me perdí tratando de ser lo que tú querías, ni siquiera sé quién soy y…- de pronto, el rubio se soltó a llorar como lo había hecho días anteriores, con todo el dolor palpable y la herida demasiado abierta -No sé quién soy por deberme a ti, a alguien que ni siquiera lo notó, que no lo valoró… ¡Me convertí en tu sombra! En sólo… un eco…- rugía mirando los verdes oscuros del mayor, en donde se no se reflejaba nada.

-Lamento…

-¡No!- gritó sorbiendo y limpiando sus lágrimas inútilmente con el dorso de su mano -No lo sientas porque no lo sientes, no estás en mi lugar y jamás lo estarás.

-No, quizá no, pero me duele verte así.

-Es lástima, Otabek, no porque en verdad lo lamentes- dijo un poco más tranquilo -Dime lo que ocurrió con Yuuri- el mayor suspiró.

-No fue nada, en realidad él estaba ebrio y yo un poco, no pensamos lo que hacíamos, o quizá sí, no lo sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sentí en ese momento.

-¿No pensaste ni siquiera en un segundo que era mi mejor amigo a quien te cogías?

-No, sólo tomé lo que estaba a mi disposición, siempre lo he hecho.

-Sí, lo sé bien, lo que nos falló fue mi embarazo, si no quizá ahora ni siquiera recordarías mi nombre- Otabek no dijo nada, Yuri tenía razón, si él no hubiese quedad encinta sería uno más en su lista interminable de amantes.

-Lamento haber despertado un amor que no merezco- Yuri negó repetidamente ahora molesto.

-Es que… ¿Por qué me aferré a ti? No lo sé, y fui yo, yo fui quien se metió en esto porque tú jamás te mostraste realmente interesado. Fui yo quien se hizo toda una historia en su cabeza, creo que ni siquiera eres culpable de lo que siento- soltó mirándolo como si tuviese una revelación -Jamás me dijiste cosas románticas o dulces que me hicieran caer, nunca hiciste algo para que me enamorara de ti, fue mi estúpida mente quien se hizo una imagen de ti, una que podía quedarse a mi lado… y me quedé esperando por ello.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Yuri, jamás la has tenido, eres un hombre demasiado bueno y yo me aproveché de eso- el rubio soltó un suspiró largo llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza.

-¡Diablos! Qué difícil es hacer esto- dijo con una sonrisa ahogada ausente de humor y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, por…

-Sí, sí, por los niños, lo sé, debemos tener una relación cordial- Otabek asintió.

-¿Dijiste todo lo que sentías?- Yuri lo miró significativamente.

-No, claro que no, tengo demasiadas maldiciones más, pero supongo que resumí todo.

-Yo sólo te diré algo- el rubio lo miró esperando -Te estimo y te aprecio por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y te aseguro que no volveré a interferir en tu vida, sólo por nuestros hijos seguiremos como antes si tú lo permites- el menor lo miró por unos segundos para después apretar los labios, pensando.

-Vendrás a cenar cada tercer día y estarás con ellos cada dos semanas por una semana ¿Te parece?- Otabek solía cenar todos los días con ellos, pero comprendía la postura de Yuri. No podía exigirle más, ya le estaba dando demasiado.

-Es perfecto- el menor asintió para después tomar la manija de la puerta.

-Comenzaremos cuando esté listo, yo te mantendré al pendiente, por el momento necesito más tiempo.

-Claro.

-¿Puedo irme?- con esas dos palabras Otabek sintió que significaban más, que era momento de dejar ir al rubio, dejarlo salir de aquello y que hiciera su vida lejos de él, algo que ciertamente le daba en el orgullo. Quien creía que siempre estaría para él se marchaba, suspiró y asintió.

-Sé feliz.

-Lo intentaré, por ambos- Otabek sonrió -Sigue con tus terapias, sé un mejor hombre.

-Lo intentaré por ambos- Yuri abrió la puerta dedicándole una última mirada saliendo del auto caminando hasta su casa pensando _¿Cómo recuperas una vida que no era la tuya? ¿Cómo superar a alguien que nunca estuvo ahí? ¿Cómo seguir adelante con una herida que echa raíces?_ Lo descubriría, sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos creyendo que todo eso se podría.

\-----------------------------------

-Hola, amor, adelante- saludó Seung recibiendo a Phichit -¿Quieres algo de cenar?

-No, cené con Guang, cielo- el coreano sonrió yendo hasta la sala de estar, en donde minutos antes se encontraba meditando y que ahora olía a incienso.

-¿Meditabas?- preguntó el moreno al ver la ropa que su novio llevaba. Un pantalón de chándal marrón suelto y una playera sencilla.

-Sí, ya sabes que lo hago después del yoga- Phichit asintió algo ausente -¿Sucede algo? ¿Guang está bien?

-Sí, sí, él está bien, va a casarse- Seung sonrió sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro por ellos.

-Sí, bueno por ahora no quiero hablar de ellos- dijo un poco ansioso.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el coreano sentándose en el sofá en posición de flor de loto.

-Sí… yo… he estado pensando que… quiero que estemos juntos- dijo con palabras entrecortadas sin mirar a los ojos a su pareja. Por su parte, Seung escuchó aquello sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería y sonrió para sus adentros, necesitaba algo más que eso.

-Pero estamos juntos, Phichit- el tailandés bufó llevándose una mano hasta el cabello _¿Por qué era tan difícil?_

-No me refiero a eso, Seung… yo…

-¿Quieres que nos casemos?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- gritó, Seung fingió sentirse ofendido.

-¿No?

-Sí… bueno, no ahora, pero… ¡Ay, demonios! Quiero que hagamos el amor- dijo por fin sacando aquello como si estuviese diciendo una blasfemia. Seung sonrió, se levantó de su lugar para ir hasta su atormentado amor.

-Sólo tenías que pedirlo, cielo- susurró llevando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del tailandés, quien lo miró mucho más tranquilo, sonriéndole.

-Me es difícil pedirte algo, amor, ya es suficiente con que estés conmigo- el coreano torció los ojos -Y ayer fui a hacerme mis estudios, parece que la carga viral está en cero.

-Eso es una buena noticia, pero volviendo a lo que dijiste antes, por favor no digas estupideces Phichit, ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Eres demasiado apuesto para tu seguridad y estoy feliz de que me hayas elegido para estar a tu lado.

-Te amo.

-Te amo- correspondió Seung besando sus labios -Entonces ¿Me deseas?- dijo seductoramente llevando sus labios a su mandíbula.

-Como no tienes idea.

-No, no la tengo- dijo sonriendo contra su piel moviéndose hasta su oreja -Así que dime- un ligero temblor cruzó por el cuerpo del tailandés -Anda, dímelo.

-Te deseo demasiado, casi tanto que duele.

-¿Qué te duele?- continuó el azabache llevando una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del tailandés, colocándola por encima sin hacer un movimiento arrancando un delicioso jadeo por parte del castaño.

-Dios…

-A él no lo metas en esto, cariño y menos pensando en todo lo que te haré- dijo moviendo un poco la mano haciendo que Phichit cerrara los ojos ahogando un gemido.

-Seung…

-Dime, amor, dime todo lo que me quieres hacer, porque estoy que ardo- soltó besando su cuello sonoramente mientras el moreno se aferraba a sus hombros.

-Quiero tenerte… sentir tu piel… necesito tocarte… escucharte gemir…

-Me agrada, pero puedes hacerlo mejor- dijo moviendo su mano un poco más y lamiendo la nuez de adán. Seung jadeó más fuerte enterrando sus dedos en los hombros del coreano.

-Necesito probarte… ver tu cuerpo desnudo jadeando bajo el mío… sudando… ver tu rostro contraído por el placer que voy a darte.

-¿Quieres tenerme a tu merced?

-Sí- jadeó cuando el movimiento de la mano de Seung se intensificó.

-¿Quieres que gima tu nombre?

-Quiero que lo grites- jadeó más seguro tomando la mano ajena para moverla más fuerte.

-¿Gritarlo mientras me penetras fuerte?- seguía el azabache mirando los ojos del moreno, quien lo miraba con lujuria.

-Fuerte y duro- musitó llevando su mano a la visible y gran erección de Seung para acariciarla.

-Justo como me gusta- sonrió -No quiero que te contengas, puede ser nuestra primera vez, pero te deseo demasiado que no espero nada gentil.

-No lo seré, cielo, ten eso por seguro- dijo Phichit sonriendo de lado.

-Bien, entonces hagamos todo eso realidad- dijo antes de volver a atacar el cuello del moreno mientras sus manos se ocupaban de quitarle la camisa. Había esperando bastante por ello que en realidad no quería retrasar la hora de probarlo y sentirlo.

Phichit se dejó hacer y una vez que estuvo su camisa abierta, Seung lo miró con hambre por unos segundos para después llevar su boca hasta los sensibles pezones, de verdad no quería esperar. El tailandés gimió sintiendo aquello demasiado irreal, se sentía amado y deseado por ese hombre, qué mejor que corresponderle.

-Vamos a tu habitación- susurró haciendo que Seung lo mirara con una sonrisa. Tomó su mano y fueron hasta a alcoba del coreano donde enseguida lo agarró con fuerza y lo arrojó a la cama. Ese hombre sería su perdición.

-Me dijiste lo que querías hacerme, pero no te dije lo que yo te haría- soltó el coreano subiéndose a horcajadas en él para de nuevo llevar su boca hasta uno de sus pezones mientras su mano se ocupaba del otro, quería darle todo el placer posible a ese hombre. Su boca succionó cerca del botón dejándole una marca rojiza -Eres mío… di que eres mío- susurró mirándolo. Phichit tenía la boca entreabierta y jadeaba excitado.

-Soy tuyo- dijo con seguridad permitiendo que el coreano continuara con la labor de darle placer en aquella zona tan erógena. Su boca se paseaba entre ambos botones haciendo aquello cada vez más fuerte, succionando y mordiendo arrancando excitantes gemidos del moreno.

Una vez bastante estimulada esa zona, llevó sus labios y su un poco más abajo, deleitándose con los sutiles abdominales que lo invitaban a lamerlos.

-Eres perfecto- susurró restregando su mejilla contra la caliente piel mirándolo casi con ternura mientras Phichit se enderezaba para mirarlo.

-Tú eres perfecto, eres luz en la oscuridad, eres un rayo de sol- decía el tailandés haciendo que Seung sonriera y se acercara para besarlo con amor dejando un poco de lado la lujuria.

-Te amaré como te mereces- dijo bajando de nuevo por su cuello y siguiendo ese camino marcado hasta llegar de nuevo a sus músculos abdominales, los cuales lamió bajando cada vez más llegando a su ombligo, pasando su lengua lentamente por alrededor pequeña hendidura.

-¡Mierda!- jadeó el moreno sorprendido de sentirse demasiado bien con aquella sutil caricia y en esa zona tan olvidada. Seung sonrió en sus adentros y repitió aquello, Phichit tomó con fuerza las sábanas bajo él sintiendo que con ello podría correrse sin problemas.

El coreano hizo aquello un par de veces más hasta que metió su lengua en el orificio escuchando un gemido agudo.

-Me encanta que gimas, espero lo hagas todo el tiempo- pidió llevando su lengua de nuevo al ombligo de Phichit, aunque podía continuar con ello toda la noche y lo cierto es que deseaba hacerlo, por lo que se separó de su pareja para poder quitarse la playera y mientras lo hacía, el tailandés retiró su cinturón para poder quitarse el pantalón con cierta urgencia y ansiedad -Deseo probarte, pero como sé que no me dejarás hacerlo como deseo me preparé- dijo con una sonrisa yendo hasta su tocador, abrió un cajón y sacó un par de condones de sabores -Elegiré el de uva- dijo tomando el de envoltura morada abriéndolo sin miramientos. Una vez en su mano, se acercó al moreno, quien parecía sorprendido y aún más cuando Seung se acercó colocando uno de sus dedos en el elástico del bóxer negro bajándolo lentamente mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Creo que nunca en mi vida estuve más seguro- dijo bajándolo por completo liberando la enorme erección del moreno, la cual rebotó en su abdomen con un sonido húmedo.

Seung tomó el condón para colocárselo en una lenta masturbación provocando que Phichit gruñera y lo mirara con deseo el cual no iba a contener, por ello tomó al coreano por el cuello y lo beso, era un beso húmedo cargado de entrega y pasión. Mientras, Seung continuaba con la labor de colocarle el preservativo a su pareja disfrutando, claro, de aquél excitante beso.

Se alejó para poder ver que el falo de Phichit estuviese cubierto, y aunque era algo que no quería, lo hacía por él, para que sintiera en confianza, así que lo miró con una sonrisa ladina y bajó para besar los huesos salientes de la cadera, dejando en cada uno una marca rojiza de propiedad. El tailandés observaba aquello con el aire contenido, estaba demasiado excitado con sólo pensar en lo que haría a continuación su amado.

Cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder, Seung besó la pelvis y después hundió su rostro contra el rizado vello que rodeaba la erección, amó el fuerte y varonil olor que Phichit emanaba excitándolo aún más. Una vez hecho eso, corrió su rostro hasta chocar con el falo cubierto, por suerte eran condones sin color o aquello hubiese sido algo cómico, al menos para él.

El olor a uva inundó sus fosas nasales cuando estuvo cerca y aquello se le antojó más, por lo cual sacó su lengua pasándola desde la base hasta la punta sintiendo el dulce sabor.

-¡Demonios!- gritó el moreno dejándose caer en la cama tomándose el rostro, se sentía demasiado bien. La lengua del coreano continuó de esa manera, subiendo y bajando por aquella gruesa extensión deleitándose con los agudos gemidos de su amante.

Lamió los turgentes testículos, para después llevarse uno a la boca, cosa que provocó un movimiento brusco del moreno, quien encogió el cuerpo.

-¿Te lastimé?

-No… no… continúa- susurró sintiendo como la sangre le hervía y se concentraba en su pene. Seung repitió aquello con el otro testículo haciendo que el tailandés apretara los dientes, pero no se detuvo, aprovechando las reacciones de su pareja, Seung llevó por fin aquella erección dentro de su boca o al menos lo que pudo gimiendo en el acto provocando unas deliciosas vibraciones en el glande.

-¡Seung!- soltó Phichit bastante complacido. No comprendía porqué se sentía tan sensible pareciendo un adolescente recibiendo su primera mamada, pero quizá era el hecho de que se trataba de Seung, su fantasía más íntima y oscura desde que tenía memoria, a quien justo ahora tenía entre las piernas con su pene en la garganta… eso lo hacía gemir aún más alto.

El azabache movió su cabeza de arriba abajo comenzando a bombear y a saborear aquel miembro con sabor a uva, esperaba pronto saborearlo de verdad y sentir su simiente en la boca. Con esos pensamientos llevó una de sus manos hasta su erección para poder acariciarse mientras que con la otra tocaba los sensibles testículos cargados de aquello que tanto deseaba.

Tomó aquella erección llevándola hasta donde le era posible para después sacarla por completo y tomarla con su mano mirando al moreno con la boca cubierta de saliva.

-Rayos… eres increíble… me fascinas- dijo el tailandés jalando de nuevo al coreano para poder besarlo y mordisquear los ahora inflamados y rojizos labios. Seung sonrió tomando la mano de Phichit llevándola a su erección.

-¿Puedes hacer algo con esto?- el moreno jadeó sintiendo la gruesa erección de su pareja en su mano, era momento de tomar las riendas de la situación.

Se levantó dejando al coreano sobre la cama y sin esperar retiró el estorboso chándal junto con la ropa interior, poco le importaba parecer desesperado. En cuanto el azabache estuvo desnudo ante su vista no puedo evitar suspirar de placer, ese hombre era la cosa más hermosa y erótica sobre la tierra agregándole que ahora se masturbaba mirándolo con una sonrisa y comenzando a jadear.

-Ven, colócate sobre mí con tu pene en mi cara- dijo el coreano aún con la cínica sonrisa provocando que la erección de Phichit punzara.

Fue directamente hasta colocarse como su pareja lo deseaba y también justo como quería, probar la erecta hombría del coreano. Una vez bien acomodados el placer no se hizo esperar, comenzaron a probarse mutuamente sintiendo los gemidos del otro sobre su piel haciendo de esa experiencia demasiado satisfactoria.

Unos minutos después, con el pene de Seung cubierto de su saliva, llevó una de sus manos hasta los testículos de este para masajearlos y así disfrutar de las vibraciones que el coreano le daba a su pene, pero no se detuvo ahí, uno de sus dedos bajó para acariciar el sensible perineo y más abajo, comenzando a acariciar la estrecha entrada.

-Sí… sí… continúa- gimió el coreano sacando la erección de su boca para comenzar a lamerla disfrutando de las atenciones del moreno preparándolo. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Seung no pudo más, necesitaba sentirlo, por ello lo alejó sólo para poder colocarse en cuatro -Prepárame bien, ya no aguanto- soltó excitado mirándolo por encima del hombro. Phichit gimió de sólo ver aquella escena acercándose para acariciar las pálidas nalgas colocando sus grandes manos en ellas moviéndolas en círculos dándole una deliciosa vista de su rosada entrada.

Seung gemía sintiendo las fuertes caricias de su pareja sobre su cuerpo pensando que la realidad superaba con creces todas sus fantasías.

Phichit era perfecto.

Y el tailandés se perdía entre la tersa piel del coreano, acariciando cada vez más fuerte y gruñendo como un animal, de verdad que ese hombre lo ponía a mil, como nunca otro. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca para poder lamer unos cuantos dedos.

-Tengo lubricante- susurró Seung en cuanto escuchó el húmedo sonido señalándole con el mentón el cajón de su tocador. Phichit sonrió y antes de ir por él, dejó caer una cuantiosa cantidad de saliva entre las nalgas del coreano escuchando un siseo -¡Mierda!- gruñó. Phichit dejó un sonoro beso en una de las prominencias y se apuró a ir por el lubricante, y claro, por un condón normal, el cual se colocó enseguida masajeándose la ahora dolorosa erección.

Con el tubo de lubricante en la mano regresó con su pareja colocando una buena cantidad en la rosada entrada para comenzar a prepararlo. También se sentía ansioso por estar dentro del coreano, aún tenía inseguridades, pero estaba tratando de entregarse por completo a su pareja y dejar de pensar y de hecho, por pensar en la seguridad de Seung soportó las inmensas ganas de probar aquella entrada, lo deseaba, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

Paseó las manos por el blanquecino trasero hasta que uno de sus dedos descendió buscando aquel sitio sobre el perineo, la entrada del coreano para comenzar a dilatarlo, una práctica que bien podía ser tediosa, pero para él era el paraíso, poder sentir la piel ajena y como se abría para él.

Se mantuvo haciendo aquello y disfrutando de los agudos gemidos del azabache que sólo hacían que se excitara aún más y su erección se humedeciera con preseminal.

Pronto dos de sus dedos ya exploraban la sensible entrada, con Seung retorciéndose sobre la cama comenzando a impacientarse y apretando los dedos de los pies sintiendo un hormigueo con cada toque del moreno. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera con sus demás amantes.

Phichit movía su mano cada vez más rápido abriendo aquél estrecho canal ya algo ansioso, pero era obvio que no quería lastimar a su pareja, así que lo mejor era continuar con aquello. Unos minutos más, tres de sus dedos ya entraban con facilidad mientras Seung se tomaba ambas nalgas para abrirlas y dejarle así mayor acceso… además de que ya alucinaba por la excitación y no le importaba nada de lo que hacía a partir de ese momento.

El tailandés jadeó sacando sus dedos comenzando a masajear su erección y poder comenzar con lo que ambos deseaban.

-Hazlo- susurró Seung girándose para poder quedar sobre su espalda y así poder mirar el rostro de su amante. Phichit adoraba la disposición del coreano lo cual hacía que todo fuese más fácil.

Colocó la punta del glande en la entrada queriendo entrar de una, pero quería que el azabache se excitara aún más, por ello comenzó a moverse haciéndolos gemir.

-¡Phichit! ¡Ya!

-¿Qué quieres… amor?- preguntó el moreno con la voz entrecortada.

-Hazme el amor… cógeme… como sea, pero métemela- decía un perdido Seung moviéndose contra la cadera de su pareja tratando de darse algo de alivio. Phihcit sonrió de lado sujetando sus caderas con fuerza mientras el coreano colocaba sus piernas afianzado el cuerpo ajeno.

-Te amo- susurró antes de comenzar a introducirse, haciéndolo lentamente sintiendo como poco apoco el coreano lo recibía. Seung, por su parte, apretaba un poco los dientes, era doloroso, pero soportable y sabía que se pondría mejor.

El tailandés en ese momento supo que el rostro den Seung al ser penetrado era la cosa más erótica sobre la tierra y podría pasar la vida mirándolo. Su pene dio un tirón dentro del coreano haciéndolo lanzar un agudo quejido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó llevando una mano hasta su rostro en donde el azabache cerraba los ojos con fuerza y mordía su labio inferior. Asintió.

-Continúa- susurró abriendo los ojos para mirarlo fijamente y afianzar su fuerte espalda con sus manos uniendo aún más sus cuerpos los cuales comenzaban a perlarse de sudor.

-Te deseo tanto- jadeó sintiéndose aprisionado por el maravilloso cuerpo del coreano, y aún en esa situación lo deseaba, sus gestos sólo lo excitaban aún más y por ello mismo comenzó a moverse, sólo para ver como es que la cara de Seung se distorsionaba en una mueca entre el dolor y el placer, cómo es que abría la boca para jadear y cerrar los ojos para después abrirlos y mirarlo fijamente gimiendo.

Estaba en la gloria.

Podía pensar que no merecía aquello, que era demasiado bueno para que le ocurriera a él, quizá era un mensaje de Dios diciéndole “Toma esto porque no te pasara nada bueno de nuevo” bueno, lo tomaría.

Seung no lo merecía y aún así estaba ahí dispuesto a entregarse por completo, ya le había entregado su corazón y ahora le dejaba su cuerpo, y él lo tomaba sin contemplaciones.

-Deja… de pensar- soltó el coreano tomándole el rostro para dedicarle una mirada molesta y después besarlo con fuerza.

Y seguía ahí, salvándolo de sí mismo.

Comenzó a moverse con embestidas lentas, pero profundas, tratando de acostumbrar a ambos cuerpos, el calor que el coreano desprendía estaba por volverlo loco y no quería comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza, aunque Seung parecía tener otras intenciones. Enseguida lo tomó y lo giró cambiando posiciones y así poder montarlo.

-Mi turno- dijo tomando la erección del moreno para llevarla hasta su entrada y comenzar a empalarse a sí mismo, dándole a Phichit una hermosa vista de su cara cambiando con cada movimiento y de su respiración volverse más pesada conforme se adentraba más y más.

-Me encantas- soltó sin pensarlo posando sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura para bajarlo por completo y hacer que ambos lanzaran un fuerte gemido seguido de una sonrisa compartida.

-Y yo te amo- dijo Seung para después comenzar a mecerse de atrás hacía adelante provocando que ambos jadearan sintiendo un intenso placer. El coreano podía sentir la hombría del tailandés mucho más adentro y eso lo estaba comenzando enloquecer, por ello se comenzó a moverse más rápido con ayuda de las manos de Phichit que lo tenía afianzado.

El tailandés se deslizaba dentro y fuera, y las manos de Seung fueron hasta sus hombros para tener un mejor agarre y así mecerse juntos. Phichit gemía desesperado el nombre del coreano y este se acerco para comenzar a besarse sin reparos, uno de sus brazos acarició la fuerte espalda dándole mayor impulso a los movimientos. Lo afianzó aún más sintiendo la erección ajena rozarse en su abdomen haciendo que Seung gimiera agudamente contra su oído.

Duraron algunos minutos en esa posición hasta que lo colocó sobre sus rodillas haciendo de aquello algo más profundo e intenso sabiendo que aquello no duraría lo que hubiesen deseado, habían esperado tanto por ello que ahora estaban ansiosos de hacerse llegar al orgasmo.

Su mano masturbaba al azabache y sintió cuando se corrió, llenando su mano de semen y en sus oídos un grito de placer, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió como se le nublaban los ojos de placer, el cual fue aún más intenso cuando Seung llegó al orgasmo y su entrada se cerró fuertemente sobre su erección.

Salió del coreano a pesar de todo lo que deseaba seguir ahí, pero no podía arriesgarse, salió corriéndose dentro del látex con un gruñido mirando como Seung se dejaba caer sobre la cama respirando entrecortadamente, después giró su rostro mirándolo con media sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados, con la frente perlada de sudor y unos cuantos cabellos oscuros pegados en ella.

-Te amo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras él trataba de reponerse, le sonrió tumbándose a su lado y besándolo sabiendo que aquello apenas estaba por comenzar.


	57. Capítulo 57

– Ahora es igual a un alíen.

-­-Es nuestro hijo, no le digas así, quizá parezca un gusano –se burlaba Víktor haciendo reír al nipón, quien besó su mejilla.

Habían ido a que Yuuri se hiciera su primer ultrasonido y justo volvían del lugar aún viendo las imágenes impresas, habían aparcado el auto y ahora caminaban hacía la casa del nipón. Su vida ahora era vivir unos días en el departamento del uno y del otro en lo que decidían qué hacer.

–Según esto tengo 14 semanas, así que, ni tu ni yo, es un frijol –continuaba el menor mientras el ruso negaba y colocaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

–¿Niño o niña?

–Yo creo que será niño.

–Yo digo que niña –dijo el platinado con una enorme sonrisa.

–Bien, vayamos pensando en el nombre –Víktor asintió para enseguida besar su frente, sintiendo de pronto como el menor se tensaba.

–Yuuri –saludó Yuri a unos metros de ellos.

– Yurio, hola –saludó el nipón un poco extrañado de verlo ahí, hacía dos semanas que no se veían ya que no coincidían con las visitas a Yuko.

–¿Podemos hablar?

–Iré a mi casa para ordenar unas cosas, te veo en la noche –soltó Víktor besando los labios de su pareja– Nos vemos, Yuri –dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad al rubio antes de salir de ahí.

Yuuri sonrió levemente antes de asentir y caminar hasta la entrada de su casa para abrir y dejar pasar a su amigo.

–¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Yuri en cuanto entraron. Yuuri se alzó de hombros y fue hasta el sofá para dejarse caer.

–Muy bien, las cosas con Víktor han mejorado bastante gracias a las terapias y hoy fui a hacerme mi primer ultrasonido.

–Vaya, me da gusto –soltó el rubio con una sonrisa sincera– Lo digo en serio.

–Lo sé.

–Iré al grano –dijo sentándose a un lado de su amigo– Estoy aquí porque necesito hablar contigo.

–Sí, sé que a pesar de que aclaramos las cosas, hemos estado en una tensa situación –Yuri asintió con pesar.

– Lo tenso ha sido por mi culpa, eso es un hecho, pero ha sido difícil.

– Sí, lo sé y lo siento mucho, Yuri…

– Ya basta –interrumpió el rubio mirando al nipón con cierta molestia– Si te vas a pasar la vida pidiéndome disculpas esto no va a funcionar, así que he pensado las cosas –Yuuri lo miró esperando– Quiero que olvidemos lo que sucedió, ahora entiendo que no fue tu culpa y ni siquiera debí molestarme por algo que sucedió hace tiempo y tú sabías que dormía con él.

­– Pero sabía que lo amabas- susurró desviando la mirada.

– Ya no importa, ahora sé que eso no era amor, sólo estaba obsesionado con una idea –dijo mirando a su amigo con intensidad– Prefiero saber que eso te ayudó a salir de donde estabas, quizá si eso no hubiese ocurrido… no sé, no quiero pensar.

– Yuri…

– Y eso mismo es lo que me hace estar aquí –dijo mientras Yuuri le dedicaba una triste mirada -No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.

– Jamás quise hacer lo que hice y me arrepiento, Yuri.

– Lo sé, pero es suficiente de decirlo, quizá no podamos olvidar lo que pasó, pero podemos vivir con ello ¿Qué dices? –el nipón lo miró al principio como si no creyera en todo eso y entonces sonrió con cierta tristeza.

– Soy yo quien debería decir todo eso, Yuri, fui yo quien lo arruinó.

– Ambos cometimos errores, así que ambos lo arruinamos, como siempre –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

–Hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, no podemos dejar que nada nos separe. Erré al pensar que lo que hice no había sido de importancia, no vuelve a ocurrir.

­­– Y yo no vuelvo a ocultarles nada, ni a ti ni a Seung, lo prometo –el nipón sonrió para enseguida arrojarse a los brazos de su amigo. Había necesitado tanto de eso para sentirse completo que ahora podía sentir como todos sus huecos se llenaban haciéndolo sentir una enorme felicidad.

–¿Así que van a terapia? –preguntó el rubio una vez separándose del nipón, quien torció el gesto.

–Nuestra relación estaba algo jodida, ambos hicimos cosas que no y eso también te lo oculté.

–Bueno, podemos volver a empezar –Yuuri suspiró dispuesto a contarle todo lo que había pasado con el ruso, incluso aquella vez que creyó haber dormido con Otabek y cuando supo lo de su embarazo.

Yuri lo escuchó y sólo asentía de vez en vez sin decir nada, y una vez que terminó decidió hablar.

–De acuerdo, se escucha mal, pero nada que no tenga remedio. Víktor ama y creo que lo ha hecho siempre.

–Sí, ahora lo sé.

–¿Lo amas?

–Sí, al principio creo que fue costumbre, pero me di cuenta que lo amaba en verdad y no como una manera de corresponder a todo lo que ha hecho por mí, en realidad lo amo.

–¿Y como va la terapia?

–Pronto terminaremos, ambos necesitábamos sanar un par de cosas además de nuestra relación, así que con todo en conjunto estamos bien.

-¿Están yendo a terapia por separado y en pareja? –preguntó Yuri algo sorprendido, no se imaginaba que su amigo estuviese en esa situación.

–Estoy con Georgi y Víktor con alguien de su hospital.

–Vaya, supongo que es agradable que ambos enfrenten sus demonios y estén juntos en eso.

–Esa es la idea de una relación o al menos la nuestra, no importa lo que suceda en nuestras cabezas, lo superaremos y estaremos juntos –Yuri sonrió, su amigo estaba feliz y luchaba por ello junto a un hombre que lo amaba de pies a cabeza.

–Bueno ¿Podemos hablarle a Seung? Necesito hablarles de algo –Yuuri asintió y enseguida tomó su celular llamando al coreano. Por fin estarían los tres juntos después de tantas cosas.

\-------------------------------

–¿Tienes vino? Lo necesito –pidió Yuri una vez que Seung llegó mostrándoles una enorme sonrisa de verlos reconciliados.

–Yo también quiero un poco, el sexo con Phichit me deja exhausto –dijo para después sonreírles.

–¿Vienes a restregarnos el mejor sexo de tu vida? –se burló el nipón levántandose de su lugar para ir por una botella de vino que Víktor aún bebía.

–El mejor, definitivamente valió la pena la espera –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

–¿Cómo lo está tomando Phichit? –preguntó Yuri mordiendo una tapa que Yuuri había preparado.

–Aún está renuente a algunas cosas a pesar de que sus cargas virales estén en cero, pero le doy su tiempo, no quiero forzarlo y que se sienta incómodo.

–Eso es bueno, le estás dando su espacio, me sorprende con tu promiscuidad –se burló el nipón llegando con la botella de vino y dos copas.

–Créeme, también estoy sorprendido –aceptó el coreano– En fin, estoy feliz y tranquilo ahora que pasamos esa línea, veremos a dónde nos llevara.

–A que te preñe –soltó Yuuri señalando su vientre.

–No, cariño, este cuerpo no es para dar vida.

–¿Ya lo decidiste? –preguntó Yuri dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

–Nunca fue una opción, pero sí, no quiero hijos.

–Es una gran opción.

–Vaya que lo es.

–Yuu, tu bebé aún no nace, aún no puedes quejarte –rezongó el rubio mientras el nipón hacía un puchero.

–Tendré un hijo sólo para entrar a su círculo –soltó el coreano sin importancia.

–¿De verdad? –dijeron sus amigos al unísono más sorprendidos que felices.

–No, ahora, Yuri, ¿Qué es lo que nos querías decir? –dijo mirándolos mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa. El rubio suspiró antes de dedicarles una mirada repleta de pesar.

–Lo mío con Otabek terminó y ahora sí para siempre. Ayer hablé con él y aclaramos las cosas, me pidió disculpas por todo lo que me hizo.

–¿Fue suficiente? –soltó Seung sin expresión.

–Lo fue, parece que al fin ambos comprendimos que no podemos estar juntos, más yo, claro. Todo quedo claro y… me curé de él.

–¿Ya no sientes nada por él? –agregó Yuuri.

–No estoy seguro, pero al menos sé que ya no lo quiero cerca, necesito comenzar de cero, sin él.

–No puedes hacerlo por completo –dijo Seung haciendo que Yuri asintiera.

–Lo sé, y es lo que también le dije, que no podemos estar separados por los niños, pero tendremos una relación cordial, mantendremos la vida de mis hijos tal cual estaba antes.

–¿No fue eso lo que los llevó a lo que tenían? –continuó el coreano ante la atenta mirada de Yuuri.

–Sí, lo fue, con la diferencia de que ahora ya no quiero nada de él.

–¿No será difícil? Es decir, ¿No le guardas odio? –preguntó Yuuri mientras el rubio negaba con una sonrisa.

–Creo que lo odié demasiado que me quedé sin nada, se puede decir que no siento nada por él –sus amigos asintieron lentamente procesando aquello.

–Supongo que sólo queda apoyarte y esperar que todo funcione, que en realidad te deje continuar con tu vida –dijo el nipón con una sonrisa.

–Yo sólo diré que si tú no lo odias yo sí, no puedes controlar eso –musitó Seung mientras Yuuri asentía.

–Lo sé –dijo Yuri con una sonrisa –Ustedes pueden odiarlo y ser con él como siempre lo han sido. Fue un idiota, pero he preferido dejar sentimientos nocivos en mí, no es sano y quiero hacerlo por mis hijos, no quiero deprimirme más.

–Te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas, siempre y cuando sea por tu bien y te haga feliz –agregó Yuuri mientras Seung le daba la razón.

–El imbécil debe alejarse de tu corazón y tú debes encontrar tu camino lejos de él –Yuri asintió –Y, hablando de eso, ¿Qué sucedió con Jean?

–Cierto, ¿No te ha buscado?

–¿Después de acostarme con él y botarlo por Otabek? No, no lo hizo ni lo hará – el rubio resopló y le dio un gran sorbo a su copa.

–¿Y qué sientes por él? –indagó Yuuri mientras el rubio negaba.

–No lo sé, sólo culpabilidad por lo que le hice, parecía sincero y yo lo rechacé.

–Bueno, no puedes querer a alguien por la fuerza, aunque lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, jugaste con él sabiendo lo que sentía.

–No fue mi intención, Seung –musitó Yuri con pesar –Sólo tomé lo que me ofreció por sentirme desplazado por Otabek y tratar de darle celos. Sé que hice mal y le debo una disculpa.

–Eso es verdad, cariño, Jean es un buen hombre y merece una explicación –continuó Seung mientras Yuuri le asentía a su amigo, quien suspiró.

–¿Lo quieres?

–Claro, no puedo no querer a alguien como él, es sólo que de elegir entre Otabek y él, elegí al que más quería.

–Sí, claro y no te juzgaremos por esa decisión.

–Pero me equivoqué.

–Todos lo hacemos, Yuri –continuó el nipón –Pero tampoco puedes buscarlo sólo porque no funcionó con Otabek.

–No, no lo haría por eso.

–Él sentirá que sí –soltó Seung mirándolo con determinación.

–Bueno, siento que quizá eso es muy pronto, acabo de dejar a Otabek y debo aclarar mis ideas para estar seguro por completo, saber si quiero estar con él no, pero al menos le debo una disculpa.

–Eso es cierto –reafirmó el coreano.

–¿El sexo fue bueno? –preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente. El rubio se sonrojó.

–Demasiado, el mejor que he tenido.

–No has tenido tanto, no cuenta –se burló el coreano recibiendo una mirada desdeñosa de parte del rubio.

–No con muchos, pero sí he tenido mucho sexo.

–Yo he tenido mucho sexo y con menos que ustedes –dijo el nipón con orgullo mientras sus amigos lo miraban con molestia.

–Jamás lo sabremos –finalizó Seung brindando –Ese hombre debe tener algún defecto, Yurio, es apuesto, millonario, le gustan los niños, buen amante ¿Acaso es psicópata?

–Y si lo fuera, sería el mejor, un justiciero –agregó Yuuri haciéndolos reír.

–No lo sé, parece que no tiene defecto alguno –aceptó Yuri alzándose de hombros.

–No puedo creer que la tonta de Isabella tuvo a ese hombre y lo dejó ir –se lamentó Seung mientras Yuri pensaba.

–Jean me dijo que era por la diferencia de edades. Isabella quería disfrutar de su vida y él deseaba una familia, sentar cabeza.

–Tu te sentaste en la de él –dijo Seung mientras Yuri reía con un gran sonrojo.

–No, no lo hice, idiota.

–Debiste hacerlo –continuó el nipón haciendo que Yuri le arrojara uno de los cojines justo en el rostro.

–¿Quieren callarse? Estoy tratando de arreglar mis pensamientos con ese hombre y esto no ayuda ¿En qué momento desviamos un tema serio?

–En el momento que se le dio conclusión a ese pasaje de tu vida y tratamos de retomar otro inconcluso ¿Satisfecho?

–Son unos idiotas –resopló el rubio con una sonrisa.

–Sólo pídele una disculpa y traten de retomar su amistad, quizá eso aclare tus pensamientos, quizá no sea él o quizá no necesites a nadie.

–Bueno, te diré algo que me dijo mi hermano –sus amigos lo miraron atentos –Nadie nos completa más que nosotros mismos. Sólo deseamos a alguien que camine junto a nosotros compartiendo momentos, sin complementar al otro porque no estamos vacíos.

–Ese Georgi siempre sabe qué decir –aceptó Seung mientras Yuuri pensaba en ello.

–Bueno, a veces hay personas rotas que necesitan de alguien más para estar completos –Seung miró a Yuuri frunciendo los labios –Justo como Víktor y yo, ambos estamos rotos y los dos nos completamos, como un rompecabezas.

–De acuerdo, hay excepciones –sonrió Yuri hacia su amigo –Pero tienes razón, quizá no necesite a nadie, sólo a mi familia, mis hijos y a ustedes.

–Yo también creo que hay excepciones –dijo Seung –Yo estaba demasiado vacío y Phichit me llenó tanto que ahora soy yo quien lo lleno. Se escucha demasiado egoísta, pero no es así, sólo trato de darle lo que él me dio y más, todo lo que se merece.

–Sólo trata de no quedar vacío de nuevo –dijo Yuri mientras Seung asentía.

–Lo sé.

Yuri pensaba en ello, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía evitar pensar en Jean, él no se merecía a una persona rota y él lo estaba, al menos un poco. Lo mejor no era pensar en ello, no podía usarlo para salir de su reciente corazón roto, aunque le debía una disculpa eso era un hecho, lo extrañaba, extrañaba salir con él y su compañía.

Él era un buen hombre y le había roto el corazón, esperaba que su karma ya hubiese ocurrido o no lo soportaría.


	58. Capítulo 58

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, más tranquila- sonrió Yuko removiéndose sobre la cama.

Habían pasado quince días desde el nacimiento de las trillizas, ahora ya podían tomar leche con ayuda de una jeringa. Faltaba poco para que pudiesen empezar a mamar.

-Te ves más tranquila- sonrió Yuri.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Un poco de la mierda, pero supongo que mejorará- Yuko torció el gesto.

-¿Cómo va todo con Otabek?- el rubio hizo un mohín. Hacia unos días le había contado a la castaña sobre la situación con su hermano y lo había tomado demasiado bien.

-Parece que las cosas siguen incómodas, pero no empeoran.

-¿Y cómo te sientes con su presencia?

-Extrañamente no siento nada, sólo simple incomodidad, es como si me hubieran quitado un velo de los ojos. Me siento tranquilo.

-Me alegra, de verdad, Yura- el menor sonrió de lado -Quizá con las terapias sea una mejor persona para ti.

-No me interesa que sea mi persona, Yuko, lo único que me interesa son mis hijos. Otabek ya es parte de mi pasado y sólo deseo que sea un buen padre- la joven asintió lentamente sonriendo. Escuchar eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

-Entonces enfoquémonos en tu futuro.

-Mejor en el tuyo- sonrió Yuri tomando la mano de la castaña, quien le sonrió.

-Nishigori está organizando la habitación de las bebés, no quiere enseñarme lo que ha hecho, dice que es una sorpresa, pero ¿Qué puede hacer en quince días?- se burlaba la joven mientras Yuri negaba.

-Que sea una sorpresa entonces- Yuko sonrió para enseguida resoplar dejando caer sus manos sobre su regazo con cierto malestar.

-Estoy cansada de tener a mis bebés lejos, quiero estar con ellas todo el tiempo- rezongó con un puchero.

-Lo sé, pero deben estar en las incubadoras y tú debes descansar.

-Antes me quejaba de no poder descansar y ahora no quiero hacerlo, qué mierda.

-Binvenido a la maternidad- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la castaña chistara, en ese momento alguien más llegó a la habitación.

-Doctor Leroy, qué gusto- saludó Yuko feliz de que pelinegro apareciera justo cuando estaba Yuri, quien se sonrojó recordando la plática que había tenido con sus amigos. _Genial_ , ahora tendría un ataque de nervios.

-Buen día, Yuko, Yuri- saludó el mayor mirándolos con media sonrisa -¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bien, aunque me siento mucho mejor cuando estoy con mis hijas.

-Entiendo eso, Yuko, pero por lo pronto seguiremos como ahora- la castaña asintió desganado mientras Yuri parecía no poder quitarle la mirada de encima al mayor.

Jean revisó el explediente en silencio, haciendo un par de anotaciones mientras Yuko pensaba en su siguiente movimiento.

-Doctor Jean, hoy luce particularmente apuesto ¿Cierto, Yura?

-Eh…- musitó el rubio sin saber qué decir.

-Justo le decía a Yuri que es increíble que un hombre como usted esté soltero- Jean la miró de reojo con media sonrisa. -Lástima que ame tanto a Takeshi y ahora tenga tres hijas, si no…

-Yuko- reprendió Yuri mirando a la joven con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Le incomoda?- preguntó la castaña mirando al mayor, quien le sonrió abiertamente.

-No, descuida- dijo mirando mucho mejor esa escena, sintiéndose un poco extrañado por el recuerdo que le provocaba la kazaja.

-Te acusaré de acoso- soltó Yuri levantándose de la cama haciendo que Yuko soltara una carcajada al igual que Jean, quien cerró el expediente.

-Bien, parece que todo está perfecto, aunque debemos seguir con las indicaciones para con las trillizas.

-Claro.

-Vendré a verte más tarde- finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa a Yuko y una a Yuri para después salir, no sin antes ser seguido por el rubio.

-Jean, espera- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El canadiense lo miró con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas- enfatizó ya que lo que diría no debía ser de dominio público.

-¿Está todo bien?

-No lo sé, por eso debemos hablar- dijo con seguridad haciendo que Jean lo mirara extrañado para después asentir.

-Claro, vamos a mi oficina- soltó girándose caminando hacía su lugar de trabajo dejando que el rubio caminara detrás de él, con un sentimiento incómodo por la actitud del mayor, aunque sabía la razón.

Una vez en la enorme oficina de Jean, este fue hasta su asiento colocando su mentón sobre sus manos mirando a Yuri, esperando.

-Lo siento, pero no quería que nadie más escuchara- se excusó el ruso sentándose frente al canadiense.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero pedirte una diculpa- dijo sin más mirándolo con cierta vergüenza, pero sintiendo cierto alivio al decirle esas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo… fui un idiota… me comporté terriblemente contigo. No merecías nada de lo que te dije, y…- Jean lo miró sin inmutarse, hasta que sonrió.

-Descuida, Yuri, todo está bien.

-Es que…

-¿Todo está bien con Otabek?- soltó el mayor de pronto dejando a Yuri con una mueca extrañada e incrédula.

-Pues… no, no del todo.

-¿No hablaste con él? ¿Te explicó porqué durmió con Afrodita?- el menor se extrañó aún más frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué se trata esto? Se suponía que te gustaba y ahora ¿Me dices que hable con él?- Jean se alzó de hombros.

-Estabas convencido de regresar con él y formar una familia, sólo me aseguro de que estés bien con tu decisión.

-No, no lo estoy- soltó mirándolo con cierta molestia -Hice cosas por él que no debía y no merecía… y una de esas fue alejarte- aceptó bajando la voz y desviando la mirada.

-Debes dejar de preocuparte por eso, enfócate en tu vida y en la de tus hijos. Ellos deben estar bien- dijo Jean con una seriedad que le parecía extraña a Yuri.

-Sólo… quiero saber si entre nosotros todo está bien- dijo mirándolo con pesar.

-Estamos bien, te lo dije antes- asintió Jean sonriéndole conciliadoramente, pero aún con eso, Yuri no lo sentía sincero.

-Fui un idiota.

-No, sólo estabas confundido y no voy a negar que me dolió, Yuri, pero descuida, he pasado por peores situaciones, así que no te sientas culpable. No hiciste demasiado daño- dijo el mayor con tranquilidad y una sutil sonrisa. Al finalizar se levantó de su lugar -Iré a ver a las trillizas, creo que deberías volver a tu consultorio- dijo provocando que Yuri sintiera una molestia en el estómago. La plática estaba dada por terminada.

-Claro- finalizó saliendo de la oficina con velocidad sintiendo que podría llorar en cualquier momento.

Jean por su parte se acercó para cerrar la puerta e ir de nuevo a su asiento, suspirando un par de veces antes de llevar sus manos a su rostro y gimotear levemente, sacando un poco del enorme dolor que sentía. Le había metido diciéndole que no lo había herido demasiado, lo había hecho y quizá más que nadie.

Se había enamorado como un idiota dentro de una relación unilateral, había esperado por esa persona demasiado tiempo y se había equivocado.

Miró con los ojos enjugados en lágrimas por donde Yuri se había ido sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho y en la garganta. Había perdido de nuevo un pedazo de su corazón.

\-------------------------------

-¿Crees que tu padre quiera tener hijos?- preguntó Sala mientras preparaba la comida junto a Emil, provocando que este, al estar dándole un sorbo a su vino, provocara un gran burbujeo en la copa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que si Marek quiere tener hijos- repitió tranquilamente la italiana mirándolo con seriedad. Emil suspiró dedicándole una mirada confundida y un ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé- Sala lo miró de reojo mientras trozeaba un poco de lechuga.

-Entiendo.

-¿Quieres tener hijos?- preguntó Camus con curiosidad provocando que Kardia sonriera de lado.

-Sí, o al menos ahora lo pienso, pero no se si pueda tener hijos.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece ser de familia, Michele…- dijo sonriendo, aunque en cuanto miró al castaño, su sonrisa desapareció- Lo siento, lo siento, quizá él…

-Tranquila, Sala- dijo el menor negando con media sonrisa -Eso ya lo sé, pero no importa. Michele y yo no queremos tener hijos- la morena lo miró asombrada.

-Creí que sí- Emil negó.

-Eso no es para nosotros, seremos sólo los dos.

-Es una buena decisión- el castaño asintió y miró a Sala con cautela.

-Podrían adoptar.

-También es una gran idea, pero primero debo convencer a tu padre- Emil hizo una mueca.

-No sé qué tan fácil sea, no pudiste convencerlo de que se casen.

-Tengo un gran poder de convencimiento- sonrió la joven de manera lobuna haciendo que el mayor le diera un gran sorbo a su copa y se diera la vuelta, encontrándose con un sonriente Michele.

-¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

-Lo suficiente como para saber que por fin mi hermana es la más madura de los dos- dijo acercándose a su pareja para tomarlo de la cintura y besar su mejilla. -Hermana, ¿No crees que estás pensando demasiado rápido?

-Siempre fui la más rápida de los dos- dijo la joven con suficiencia.

-No sé que tan bueno sea eso- soltó Emil con una mueca hablando en un doble sentido que a parecer la morena no comprendió.

-Dejaré que pase su boda y veremos qué sucede con nosotros- dijo Sala tratando de aligerar los pensamientos de su hermano -Sólo estoy seguro de que quiero pasar mi vida con Marek y si se puede, formar una familia.

-Somos una familia- dijo Michele.

-Creo ser un buen hijastro- bromeó Emil haciendo que Sala sonriera y negara.

-¡Emil! ¡Sala!- gritó Marek llegando a la casa, provocando que la italiana dejara sus deberes y fuera a recibirlo gustoso.

-¿Qué piensas de esos dos?- preguntó Michele sobre el cuello nacarado de su pareja.

-Prefiero no hacerlo demasiado, pero tu hermana me dejó algo en qué pensar.

-¿En tener hijos?

-No precisamente- aceptó el menor tomando el rostro de su pareja para darle un beso e ir a recibir a su padre para comer.

\-------------------------------

-¿Ya han pensado en los nombres para el bebé?

-Víktor me dijo algunos, pero no me convencen- dijo Yuuri con una mueca mientras Seung engullía una barra de proteínas.

Se encontraban en la oficina del nipón, quien terminaba sus consultas y ahora tenía un tiempo extra antes de salir a comer con el coreano.

-¿Y qué dice Hiroko?

-Está demasiado feliz, también me dijo un par de nombre horribles.

-Ella te nombró ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió el azabache con sorna haciendo que el nipón le dedicara una mueca.

-No importa, aún falta demasiado para que nazca, ya tendré tiempo para pensar en un buen nombre.

-Yo también te ayudaré, tengo unos… -Seung no pudo terminar ya que sintió que celular comenzaba a vibrar dentro de su bata -¿Yuri?

-Todo se fue a la mierda.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba el coreano preocupado mientras Yuuri lo miraba sin comprender, haciendo que Seung pusiera el altavoz.

-Me disculpé con Jean, pero ya nada será lo mismo.

-¿Y creíste que sí?- soltó con cautela mirando a Yuuri. El rubio lanzó un suspiro lastimoso.

-Tenía una esperanza.

-Oh, Yurio- soltó el nipón con pesar.

-Cielo, hablemos de esto en mi casa ¿Te parece?- ofreció el coreano.

-Sí, ¿Pasan por mí?

-Claro- asintió Seung -Yuri, tranquilo ¿De acuerdo? Ya pensaremos en algo.

-Yo… no lo sé, no me siento con ánimos.

-Lo sé, sólo deja de pensar.

-Bien. Los veo al rato- resopló el rubio terminando la llamada, dejando a sus amigos mirándose entre sí.

-Supongo que no esperaba esto- dijo Yuuri rompiendo el silencio.

-Me preocupa- soltó el coreano tomándose el puente de la nariz -Son demasiadas cosas y luego esto.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Jean estaba enamorado de él, no creo que se sienta cómodo cerca de él.

-¿Tú te sientes cómodo?- preguntó Seung sin ningún tipo de ofensa.

-Yurio es mi mejor amigo, lo nuestro fue diferente.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sólo pienso si hay alguna manera de arreglar esto.

-Si Yurio no pudo, nosotros menos- Seung torció el gesto pensando en las palabras del rubio.

-¿Crees que haga esto para no sentirse solo después de lo de Otabek?

-No lo creo, el karma es una perra y él lo sabe mejor que nadie.

-Es que no sé si en realidad valga la pena luchar por Jean- Yuuri miró a su amigo con asombro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? Jean es…

-No te confundas- interrumpió el coreano enseguida -Sé lo que vale Jean, me refiero a que no sé si sea buena idea que instemos a Yuri a hacerlo. Él debe sanar y Jean no es ningún pañuelo de lágrimas.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para hablar de ambos, esperemos a que Yuri nos cuente qué fue lo que sucedió y tomemos una decisión ¿Te parece?

-Sólo quiero que Yuri sea feliz.

-Y lo será, ya lo hablamos antes, quizá debe estar solo por un tiempo- Seung asintió lentamente comprendiendo aquello. Yuri no sabía estar solo y quizá eso era lo que necesitaba, aunque perder alguien como Jean era algo considerable.

-Creo que necesito que Phichit me haga el amor más seguido, ustedes me estresan- Yuuri le sonrió y golpeó levemente el brazo.


	59. Capítulo 59

-¿Y?

-Ya les dije que me rechazó de una manera dolorosamente sutil- soltó Yuri entre dientes con cierta decepción.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?- preguntó Yuuri haciendo que el rubio chistara.

-Mal, culpable y muy idiota.

-¿Por qué?- continuó Seung tratando de que su amigo se sincerara.

-Pues porque Jean es un excelente hombre y se portó increíble conmigo y con los niños, jugué con él y ahora… no sé…

-¿Lo extrañas?- Yuri asintió con pesar.

-Sí.

-Yurio, debo preguntarte esto porque necesito saber qué dirección tomaremos- el rubio miró extrañado al coreano, quien suspiró mirando a Yuuri -¿Extrañas a Jean por cómo te trataba o por qué lo extrañas?- Yuri lo miró con el ceño fruncido para entonces bajar la mirada y comenzar a pensar _¿Por qué extrañaba a Jean?_

-Yo… extraño cómo me sentía a su lado, lo que me hacía sentir… era como algo nuevo. Era como si cada vez que estaba con él algo grandioso pasaría, me sentía… feliz, algo con lo que no estaba tan familiarizado, al menos con una pareja.

-Es que nunca la habías tenido, cielo- soltó Yuuri mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia que hizo asentir al rubio.

-Y casi lo tengo y lo eché a perder.

-Bueno… sí- aceptó el coreano -Pero ¿Qué quieres, Yuri? ¿Le pediste disculpas para que volviera a tu lado?

-No lo sé… quizá… - dudó el rubio -Lo de Otabek es reciente, pero… extraño a Jean, y me siento tan culpable por lo que le hice después de que dormí con él- gimoteó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos comenzando a llorar. Seung y Yuuri se miraron antes de lanzar un suspiro.

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó el nipón recibiendo un asentimiento de Yuri.

-…sí.

-Y ya le pediste una disculpa y aún así actúa raro, lo cual es comprensible- resumía nipón mientras Yuri sorbía por la nariz haciendo un puchero -Supongo que lo único que queda es esperar a que olvide un poco las cosas.

-O al menos la molestia- agregó Seung.

-Esperemos que no tarde mucho o nuestro Yuri se irá ¿No es cierto?

-No lo sé- soltó el rubio con cierta molestia -Ya no quiero pensar en eso, odio a los hombres.

-Cariño, no puedes odiarlos a todos sólo porque uno te falló- concilió Seung -Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no todos son iguales.

-No, pero tampoco quiero rogar, sería aún más patético de lo que ya soy.

-No vas a rogar- soltó Yuuri rodando los ojos. -Quizá…- comenzó, pero enseguida calló.

-¿Quizá qué?- indagó Yuri mirándolo curioso.

-Es una estupidez.

-Sí, bueno, toda esta estupidez lo es, así que ¿Qué mas da?

-Pensé que quizá puedas usar el sexo- soltó resignado haciendo que Seung y Yuri lo miraran confundidos.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- espetó el coreano haciendo que Yuuri frunciera los labios.

-Podrías repetir lo que los llevó a tener lo que fuera que tenían.

-¿Sí sabes que es una idea idiota y que ese tipo de consejos fue lo que lo llevó a Otabek?- decía el coreano con un deje de ironía.

-Jean no es Otabek.

-Olvídalo, no me humillaré de esa manera- negó Yuri mirando a su amigo con cierto desdén.

-Lo sé, no pensé con claridad.

-Creo que es mejor dejar el tema por la paz y dejar que las cosas tomen su curso.

-Quizá si estás todo el tiempo a su lado vuelva tenerte estima- continuaba Yuuri.

-¿Sugieres que lo acose?- preguntó el rubio con una mueca.

-No que lo acoses, pero que estés a su vista, tal vez así regrese su amor ti.

-O tal vez lo harte- musitó Yuri alzando uno de sus puntos para después resoplar. -Mejor bebamos- brindó en dirección del nipón para enseguida fruncir los labios y dirigirse a Seung.

-Yurio, cielo- musitó Yuuri con cautela captando la atención de su amigo -¿Has pensando en ir a terapia?

-Sí, ¿Puedes preguntarle a Víktor por el suyo?- el nipón asintió repetidamente con una sonrisa.

-Claro.

-Es lo mejor, ya lo verás- apoyó el coreano guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo sé, hay cosas que sanar y cerrar- sus amigos asintieron.

-¿Cómo está Yuko?- preguntó Seung de pronto desviando el tema.

-Está bien, lo que me recuerda que la asesinaré- soltó el rubio dejando a sus amigos extrañados.

-¿Ahora qué hizo?

-Me puso en una situación bastante incómoda con Jean- Seung y Yuuri comenzaron a reírse.

-Yuko te adora, sabe lo que es bueno para ti.

-¿Parecer un idiota?

-Sí, también- sonrió el nipón haciendo que Yuri rodara los ojos negando.

-¿Te ha dicho algo por faltar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Otabek?- el rubio negó.

-No, sabe porqué no lo hice, es obvio- sus amigos asintieron.

La fiesta de Otabek había sido justamente días después de que supiera lo que había sucedido entre él y Yuuri.

-¿Te conté que Luca se la pasa saliendo con tu padre?- soltó Yuuri con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al rubio, quien negó.

-No me ha dicho nada.

-Parece que se la pasan recordando su etapa escolar, eso me dice mi padre.

-¿Cómo ves a Hiroko?- preguntó Seung con una sonrisa.

-Está feliz, ese hombre es una buena persona. La trata increíble- el coreano asintió cuando enseguida abrió los ojos y agitó sus manos.

-Hablando de parejas, Michele y Emil volvieron.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó Yuri algo sorprendido.

-Los vi en el estacionamiento besándose bastante animados.

-Love is in the air.

-Oye y ahora que estas con Phichit ¿No debes hablar con Christophe y Minako?- preguntó Yuri mirando al coreano, quien parecía pensarlo.

-Sí, creo que debo hacerlo.

-¿Phichit lo sabe?

-Algo así, pero no quiero indagar demasiado, no es relevante- dijo restándole importancia.

-Podrían hacer un cuarteto.

-Ni lo sueñes- espetó entre dientes -Phichit es mío al igual que su trasero- sus amigos sonrieron.

-Debe ser divertido tener dos novios- dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa tonta.

-Hay personas que hacen eso, son tres en la relación y lo llevan bastante bien- dijo Yuri alzándose de hombros.

-No sé si podría, soy demasiado egoísta con Phichit.

-No a todos les funciona.

-Somos demasiado- espetó el coreano entre una risa.

-Bastante- afirmó Yuri dándole un gran sorbo a su copa de vino para enseguida mirar a sus amigos. Eran demasiado y quizá eso era lo único que necesitaba en su vida.

\-------------------------------

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-De la mierda- sonrió Jean hacia Skye, quien frunció los labios.

Se encontraban en la oficina del mayor, quien revisaba un par de documentos acompañado de su amigo.

-¿Por qué no sólo aceptas sus disculpas y regresan a donde estaban?

-Porque no estábamos en ningún lado, Skye, no había nada- soltó el canadiense mirándolo fijamente mientras el castaño asentía lentamente- Además- continuó -aún si aceptara sus disculpas dudo que pueda soportar estar a su lado fingiendo ser su amigo.

-¿Crees que quiera ser tu amigo?

-¿Pues qué más?

-No lo sé, tal vez…

-No, no me des esperanzas, Skye- dijo el mayor tomando la mano de su amigo, deteniéndolo.

-No lo hago, es sólo que no conozco a Yuri, pero por lo que me has contado quizá el hombre esté arrepentido.

-Se llama lástima- espetó Jean mirando a su amigo con cierto desdén y volvió a su portátil terminando unos documentos.

-Dudo que sea lástima, pero como te dije, no lo conozco- dijo Skye alzándose de hombros tratando de no darle tanta importancia a aquello que lastimaba a su amigo.

-Extraño a sus hijos.

-Entonces toma una decisión.

-No, tengo dignidad, amigo- Skye torció el gesto y resopló.

-¿Cómo está Alex?

-Vive en Finlandia con Julian, dicen que les va muy bien. Encontró un buen hospital donde trabajar- sonrió Jean agradecido de desviar un poco la plática.

-¿Harás algo por la noche?- dijo Skye después de un rato.

-No, ¿Quieres salir?- el castaño asintió.

-Vamos por unos tragos, sirve que sales de tu aburrida vida.

-Mi vida no es aburrida- el menor sonrió de lado.

-Como sea, ¿Vamos?

-Claro.

\-------------------------------

-Oh, perdón por mi foto desnudo, no era para ti- decía Yuri haciendo reír a sus amigos -Se escucha patético.

-Sí, demasiado- aceptó Seung.

-Además, te meterías en una encrucijada si te pregunta para quién era.

-Cierto- de pronto se escuchó la puerta. Yuri frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar sólo para encontrarse con sus hijos y Mari.

-Hola, papi- saludó Lena acercándose al rubio para besar su mejilla.

-Bebés- saludó Yuri mirando a sus pequeños. Milo sonrió y se acercó besando su mejilla, el pequeño llevaba en su mano la caja transportadora de su gato.

-¡Tíos!- gritó Lena feliz de ver a los amigos de su padre, Milo se unió saludando a los mayores, quienes les sonreían felices.

Después de hablar y consentir a los pequeños con las golosinas que les habían llevado, fue momento de que los castaños subieran con su gato e hicieran los deberes, dejando a los adultos con la plática que habían dejado pendiente.

-Como sea, nos avisas si tomas una decisión.

-Sí, sí- soltó Yuri moviendo su mano sin darle importancia a las palabras de Yuuri.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- preguntó Seung en el marco de la puerta.

-Claro- se despidió el rubio sonriéndole a sus amigos y cerrando la puerta.

\-------------------------------

Seung subió a su auto dispuesto a ir a un lugar que le era muy conocido, aprovechando que esa noche Phichit tenía guardia.

-Seung, cariño, qué gusto- saludó Minako besando ambas mejillas del coreano haciéndolo sonreír. Christophe pareció detrás de la castaña sonriéndole a su viejo amigo.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estás?

-Genial ¿Ustedes qué tal?

-Bien- respondió la castaña invitándolo a pasar. El coreano se dejó caer en el sofá mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa.

-Celine está dormida, Seung, así que…- comenzó Chris con cierta vergüenza haciendo que Seung negara enseguida y levantara su mano deteniéndolo.

-No vengo por sexo, amigos. De eso precisamente vengo a hablarles- la pareja se miró para enseguida sonreír y sentarse frente al coreano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, por más que haya disfrutado de nuestra relación, debo terminar con esto- dijo el azabache con media sonrisa y sonrojándose ligeramente. Christophe lo miró intrigado para enseguida esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

-Estás enamorado- afirmó provocando que Minako lanzara una exclamación.

-Sí, eso parece- sonrió Seung alzándose de hombros.

-Vaya, eso es increíble. Creí que eso jamás sucedería.

-Créeme, también yo- soltó el azabache con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- Seung negó.

-Sorpresa- Minako bufó.

-Aburrido.

-Me parece increíble, es bueno para ti- sonrió Chris feliz por su antiguo amante.

-Me da gusto, cariño- sonrió Minako -Parece que tendremos que conseguir a alguien más- dijo mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Descuida, Seung, tienes un lugar especial en nuestro corazón- el coreano sonrió negando.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?- invitó la castaña. Seung asintió, después de todo también eran amigos.

\-------------------------------

Miraba el techo sin encontrar nada interesante. Odiaba tener insomnio.

Tomó su celular deslumbrándose con la luz que este despedía. Revisó sus redes sociales sin encontrar nada que lo entretuviera, así que sólo resopló y comenzó a ver sus fotografías, específicamente aquellas que había tomado en Disneyland.

Sonrió mirando a Jean junto a sus pequeños, a los cuatro juntos… la sonrisa del mayor.

Negó arrojando su celular tomándose la frente con cierta frustración, sabía que era estúpido sentirse de esa manera después de todo lo que había provocado, pero no podía evitarlo. Extrañaba a Jean y era aún más estúpido negarlo, de nada servía.

Se sentía culpable y confundido, y la confusión era precisamente por todos esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su estómago cada vez que veía al canadiense. Había demasiado y no podía ordenarlo adecuadamente, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo y notar que sólo era soledad lo que sentía, necesidad de llenar el vacío que Otabek había dejado.

Eso le aterraba.

Suspiró y se acomodó de lado cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormir, aunque le fue imposible cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

En cuanto vio la pantalla su corazón dio un vuelco. Jean le estaba llamando.

-¿Hola?


	60. Capítulo 60

-¿Hola?

-Yuri.

-Hola, Jean- musitó el rubio con el corazón en la garganta -¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien? Son las dos de la mañana- dijo girándose para ver su reloj de mesa.

-Estoy bien- respondió el mayor alargando un poco las palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo… sólo quería escuchar tu voz… a pesar de lo enojado que estoy.

-Yo…

-No, no te disculpes- continuó Jean demostrando la distorsión de su voz -No me sirve de nada.

-Jean, de verdad lamento lo que te hice. Necesitamos hablar- agregó Yuri bastante confundido con la situación y sintiendo el pesar en la voz del canadiense.

-Lo sé, lo sé… no importa… yo… no sé qué esperaba, pero es que en verdad…- el mayor lazó una risa ahogada ausente de humor -en verdad tenía esperanzas contigo.

-Jean…

-Y quiero ignorarte… quisiera no poder verte… olvidar lo que pasó, no amarte, pero es imposible y cada vez que te veo quiero tocarte, besarte… no puedo olvidar el día que te hice el amor- musitó mientras Yuri llevaba su mano hasta su boca notando que estaba gimoteando.

-Perdóname, de verdad no quise herirte, fue un idiota…

-No, perdóname tú a mi, no debí hablarte- soltó y Yuri supo que esas palabras tenían más significado -Adiós.

-¡Espera!- gritó, pero ya era tarde, Jean había cortado la llamada.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla unos segundos mientras su corazón latía desbocado y un molesto vacío se alojaba en su estómago.

\-------------------------------

Al día siguiente ni siquiera pensó en lo que debía hacer, simplemente caminó hasta su destino y esperó que aquello saliera bien.

-Isabella, buen día- saludó Yuri a la asistente de Jean, quien le sonrió amable.

-Doctor Plisetsky, qué gusto ¿Busca al doctor Leroy?

-Así es- asintió con cierto nerviosismo esperando que la mujer no lo notase.

-Lo siento, el doctor Leroy no puede recibir visitas- el rubio hizo un mohín _¿Quién se creía esta mujer para negarle la visita?_

-Es urgente Isabella, necesito que revise un expediente- fingió agradeciendo al folder que llevaba en la mano esa mañana precisamente de un caso, nada complicado.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros torció el gesto y pareció dudar, unos segundos después suspiró y se levantó de su asiento.

-Lo cierto es que sólo tiene resaca, le diré que lo busca- sonrió haciendo que Yuri asintiera.

Isabella fue hasta la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, tocó dos veces y abrió para entrar y cerrarla de nuevo. Yuri suspiró un par de veces moviendo sus pies incómodo y mordiéndose el labio inferior, quizá no había sido tan buena idea ir hasta él y confrontarlo, pero _¿Si no hacía eso qué más podía hacer?_

-¿Doctor Plisetsky?- dijo Isabella mirándolo confundida.

-Lo siento- sonrió el rubio apenado de no haberla escuchado, al parecer ya lo había llamado un par de veces.

-Puede pasar.

-Gracias- dijo tomando con fuerza el folder contra su pecho.

Pasó a un lado de la joven y resopló un par de veces antes de acomodar su postura y parecer más seguro de lo que iba a decir.

Aunque todo eso se le olvidó en cuanto vio a Jean tras su escritorio.

El canadiense se encontraba sentado con una mano sosteniendo su rostro mirando atentamente a Yuri con media sonrisa, aunque esta no le llegaba a los ojos, y hablando de ellos, lucían algo enrojecidos y un par de ojeras los adornaban. No había sido una buena noche.

-Hola.

-Hola- respondió el rubio acercándose.

-Lamento lucir tan mal, parece que anoche se me pasó la mano.

-No, no, descuida- sonrió Yuri negando y sentándose frente al mayor, quien evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Anoche te llamé ¿Cierto?- el menor asintió un poco avergonzado.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No del todo- aceptó el mayor a media voz mientras se tomaba la frente y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mal? Puedo volver después.

-No, descuida, creo que sólo es la vergüenza- se burló sonriéndole de lado.

-No tienes que tener vergüenza, yo soy el que debería estar apenado- Jean alzó una de sus oscuras cejas confundido.

-¿Tú?

-Todo lo que dijiste ayer… tenías razón.

-No recuerdo mucho de lo que dije- aceptó agachando la mirada.

-No importa, no dijiste mentiras.

-¿Y qué dije?- Yuri se removió incómodo desviando la mirada por apenas unos segundos para después suspirar y mirar al mayor.

-Que me querías- Jean lo miró por fin a los ojos sin inmutarse.

-Estoy seguro que dije más que eso.

-Sí, pero eso fue lo que me importa.

-¿Te importa?- preguntó Jean, aunque no era en realidad eso, era algo retórico y quizá refiriéndose a toda la situación.

-Sé que no manejé nuestra situación de la mejor manera, pero quiero hacerlo, Jean. Te extraño y quiero intentarlo- dijo el ruso liberándose del terrible nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-¿Qué extrañas, Yuri? ¿El cómo era yo contigo o lo que sentías cuando estabas conmigo?- el rubio frunció el ceño confundido, no esperaba eso -Porque no puedo creer que después de lo que sucedió vengas a decirme eso. No soy un paño de lágrimas ni plato de segunda mesa.

-No, yo no quise decir eso- el mayor resopló negando.

-Sé que ayer dije muchas cosas y quizá eran ciertas, no lo recuerdo, lo siento, pero lo que si sé es que mis sentimientos son genuinos y puros, te quiero y te lo digo abiertamente- dijo mirándolo a los ojos de manera desafiante- pero el que vengas a decirme que me quieres me parece irreal, quizá estás confundiendo la culpabilidad con amor, Yuri y no merezco eso. No merezco que después me digas que estabas confundido y me dejes por Otabek de nuevo.

-Lo de Otabek ya es pasado, Jean, lo juro- el mayor agachó la mirada y se levantó de su asiento caminando hasta posarse frente al rubio. Lo miró y giró la silla para poder acuclillarse frente a él tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Lo siento, Yuri, pero no puedo aceptar esto. Cuando estés seguro de tus sentimientos entonces hablamos- musitó el mayor besando las suaves manos del menor, quien lo miraba con incredulidad y dolor.

-¿Estás rechazándome como una venganza o algo así?- el canadiense lo miró unos segundos antes de levantarse y regresar a su asiento.

-No, no soy ese tipo de persona, sólo no quiero volver a sufrir. Acabas de terminar con Otabek y ahora regresas a lo que te ofrecí. Y no te confundas, no es por el tiempo, es precisamente porque yo sabía que lo que sentías por él era demasiado fuerte y quise romperlo, así que no me vengas a decir que todo eso se terminó.

-Pues así fue.

-Necesito tiempo para procesarlo ¿Podrás con eso?- continuó Jean.

-¿Estás dejándome la puerta abierta?- preguntó esperanzado, con cierta tristeza y decepción.

-Nunca hubo una puerta, Yuri, esa la pusiste tú- finalizó el mayor presionando un botón cerca de él y en segundos apareció Isabella en la puerta.

-¿Doctor Leroy?

-Acompaña al doctor Plisetsky a la salida- dijo desviando su mirada hasta su portátil. Yuri lo miró ofendido por unos segundos, pero después comprendió que ya no había nada más qué decir, si continuaban no llegarían a nada.

-Te esperaré- susurró mirándolo con determinación y levantándose de su asiento para ir con la mujer de cabellos negros.

Jean lo miró irse sintiendo como se rompía poco a poco y una vez que la puerta se cerró se dejó romper.

Lloró un par de lágrimas, a había llorado bastante la noche anterior mientras Skye lo consolaba diciéndole que hablase con Yuri, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía simplemente aceptar las cosas así simplemente como se ofrecían, no llegarían a mucho.

Suspiró negando, le dolía lo que había hecho, claro que lo hacía, pero necesitaba la seguridad del rubio y no un amor a medias, si él lo amaba por completo esperaba lo mismo, por mas avaricioso que eso se escuchaba.

 _¿Cuántas veces no lo había imaginado?_ Con ese hombre a su lado sonriéndole todos los días mientras él lo tomaba por la cintura y besaba sus suaves mejillas susurrándole cuanto lo quería y todo lo feliz que lo hacía.

Era obvio que él tenía la culpa por imaginarse todo eso, por no ser un tipo de una sola noche y olvidar a alguien con quien había hecho el amor, era anticuado y al parecer idiota. Quería seguir los caminos de la adoración desviándose sin notar que estaba al borde del abismo o si no es que ya había descendido.

\-------------------------------

-Yuu definitivamente heredó su sazón- halagó Víktor mientras se llevaba a la boca su quinto mini quiché.

-Al menos me heredó algo bueno- sonrió Hiroko con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una charola de cupcakes. Yuuri negó con una sonrisa.

La pareja había decidió visitar a la madre del nipón para hacer de toda esa situación algo estable y formal, algo que había tomado a Hiroko por sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, jamás imaginó que su hijo la añadiera a su familia.

-Y fue por eso que me puse igual a un cerdo- se burló el azabache mientras Víktor rodaba los ojos.

-Y ¿Cuándo van a vivir juntos?- preguntó la mujer sentándose frente a ellos.

-Cuando encontremos una linda y amplia casa.

-Y que esté cerca de sus hospitales.

-Sí, también estamos buscando algo intermedio- Hiroko sonrió y después se dirigió a su hijo.

-¿Ya pensaron en los nombres?- Víktor sonrió y asintió.

-Si es niña se llamará Ulana Constance y si es niño se llamará Ikarou.

-¡Qué lindos! Me encantan, espero que me lo presten- sonrió la mayor mientras Yuuri rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Lo tendrás aquí diario- Hiroko sonrió complacido, si no fue una buena madee al menos sería una buena abuela -¿Qué tal van las cosas con Luca?

-Todo perfecto, es un gran hombre.

-Espero poder conocerlo pronto- dijo haciendo que la mayor lo mirara sorprendida para enseguida aclararse la garganta.

-Creí que no querrías eso.

-¿Por qué no? Es tu pareja y es parte de tu vida ahora.

-No lo sé, pensé que era injusto presentarte a alguien. Nunca he sido parte de tu vida como para venir ahora y arrojarte a un nuevo hombre.

-No me estás arrojando a nadie y sí, quizá antes no fuiste parte de mi vida, pero lo eres ahora y te quiero, así que por favor no te hagas conjeturas- Hiroko sonrió tímidamente y sonrojándose, sintiéndose demasiado feliz con las palabras de su hijo.

-Yuuri tiene razón, Hiroko, eres parte de nuestra familia ahora, así que si te sientes cómoda con Luca, nosotros lo estaremos también. Tú me recibes en tú casa así que Yuu lo hará con tu pareja- apoyó Víktor tomando la mano del nipón menor mientras este lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces le diré que hagamos una cena y estaremos todos- sonrió la mujer mientras los menores asentían.

-Eso me parece mejor- soltó Yuuri sonriéndole a su padre.

Parecía que por fin las piezas de su vida se acomodaban lentamente, aunque algunas se habían desacomodado por su culpa, pero no iba a pensar en ello, estaba en proceso de aceptación y de superación y con eso todo estaría bien.

De pronto un apretón en su mano, se giró para ver la hermosa sonrisa de Víktor… sí, en definitiva todo estaría bien.

\-------------------------------

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Feliz- sonrió Yuko sosteniendo a dos de sus bebés contra su pecho brindándoles su calor mientras estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá especial de la unidad de cuidados intensivos -¿Y tú?

-No lo sé- aceptó Otabek haciendo un mohín.

-¿Cómo van las terapias?

-Sergei dice que esto es lento, que no debo desesperarme- dijo como si se diera por vencido.

-Entonces eso debes hacer- respondía Yuko sin mirarlo, pero poniendo toda su atención o al menos un poco mientras miraba con devoción a sus bebés.

-De sólo verte ya me dieron ganas de ser padre de nuevo- dijo burlón recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermana -Es una broma.

-Caes mal- Otabek bufó, pero no se había molestado. Por su parte, Yuko había decidió no preguntarle más por Yuri, si eso era pasado entonces así sería -Ya me darán de alta.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo Takeshi- Yuko sonrió feliz.

-Estoy feliz, pero volveré a casa sin mis pequeñas- dijo regresando a sus bebés para tomar a la otra niña y colocarla sobre su pecho.

-Vendrás a verlos diario, además están mejorando.

-Pero no están fuera de peligro.

-No, no por completo, pero ya son más fuertes- animó Otabek acariciando la cabeza de hermana- Tienen que ganar un peso adecuado y se irán.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Unas semanas- Yuko hizo un sonido inconforme, pero no había nada más qué hacer más que esperar. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio admirando los movimientos de las trillizas hasta que la menor interrumpió -¿Nunca pensaste en ser padre?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, que tú fueras padre- Otabek frunció el ceño para enseguida entrecerrar los ojos, pensando.

-Supongo que cuando nacieron Milo y Lena ya jamás me pasó por la mente, pero te confesaré algo- Yuko lo miró curiosa -Siempre creí que yo sería quien tendría hijos y no tú- dijo refiriéndose a la idea de llevarlos dentro.

-Yo también- sonrió la castaña -y ¿Ya no lo serías?

-No, hay muchas cosas en juego- Yuko asintió lentamente.

-Por favor no digas la edad porque pasas a traerme.

-No iba a decirlo ya que mi hermana menor salió demasiado fértil- se burló haciendo que Yuko chistara -Además de que por el momento estoy en abstinencia.

-¿Qué dices?

-Desde que inicié las terapias no he tenido sexo- la joven lo miró incrédulo para enseguida fruncir los labios en una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Pues felicidades, hermano, parece que ese hombre curara todos tus males.

-Eso espero.

-No lo esperes, haz un esfuerzo.

-En verdad lo estoy haciendo.

-Cuando seas feliz entonces verás que en realidad estás haciendo un esfuerzo- aclaró el menor -Es obvio que por ahora es difícil, pero con el tiempo mejorará y después notarás los cambios. Además, no estás solo.

-Creí que me odiabas- soltó Otabek con media sonrisa.

-A veces lo hago, pero eres mi hermano, siempre estaré a tu lado y tendrás mi apoyo siempre y cuando sea algo bueno y actúes con rectitud.

-Qué pesado- se burló el mayor con media sonrisa -Como sea, de verdad espero que Sergei haga algo bueno conmigo.

-Debes poner de tu parte- dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Axel.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé- tarareó el mayor acercándose a las pequeñas mirándolas con una sonrisa -Se parecen a Nishigori.

-Al menos tienen nuestro cabello, sería ridículo que ninguna de las tres se pareciera a mí ¡Yo los cargué!- rezongaba Yuko con una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo se sienta Yura al respecto- espetó Otabek torciendo el gesto haciendo reír a su hermana.

-Estoy seguro que quiso asesinarte, esos niños serán nuestros espejos.

-Lo sé- aceptó Otabek con una sonrisa sincera -Crecen demasiado rápido.

-Ni lo digas, cuando mis hijos tengan diez años, los tuyos tendrán veinte, qué locura.

-Yo lo llamaría precoz.

-Que no te escuche Yuri o en serio tendrás un hueco en el cráneo- el kazajo lanzó una risa ahogada y se acercó a su sobrina acariciando su pequeña cabeza.

-No sé qué nos deparará ahora, pero espero lo mejor para mis hijos.

-Ellos estarán bien, mejor preocúpate por ti.

-Ahora me preocupo por ti y mis sobrinas.

-Yo estoy bien.

-¿Necesitas a Georgi?- ofreció con cierta cautela provocando que Yuko suspirara y enseguida negara.

-No, mi mente está tranquila, sólo estoy estresada con toda esta situación, pero es normal o al menos eso dijo Jean- Otabek torció el gesto -¿Qué? ¿Te molesta hablar de él?

-No, es sólo que no sé cómo sea ahora la situación con Yuri, parece que lo arruiné- Yuko lo miró sorprendida.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de salir de tu boca.

-Yo tampoco, pero es parte de la terapia.

-No te esfuerces demasiado- Otabek negó -Pero si quieres saber, no hay situación con ellos dos, parece que Yuri necesita tiempo y Jean también.

-Entiendo.

-¿Te molestaría que estuvieran juntos?

-No lo sé, lo he pensado y sólo me siento incómodo. Es demasiado pronto- Yuko asintió lentamente.

-Parece una respuesta razonable.

-Además están mis hijos, no sé cómo es que lo tomarán- la menor suspiró y miró a su hermano fijamente a los ojos por primera vez.

-Tus hijos siempre serán tus hijos y nadie podrá reemplazarte, no tienes que sentir celos si Jean o alguien más aparece en sus vidas.

-Aún me cuesta entender eso, pero lo haré.

-Me avisas para darle rienda suelta a Yuri- Otabek chistó.

-Cállate- Yuko sonrió y continuó cerca de su hija mientras Otabek las miraba con media sonrisa, su vida cambiaría y para mejor o al menos eso deseaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis amores, por problemas con Wattpad estaré actualizando en esta plataforma, espero que pronto se resuelva todo.
> 
> Espero les guste el capítulo.
> 
> Besos inmensos!


	61. Capítulo 61

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- gritaba Seung mientras sentía la erección de Phichit dentro de él.

Se encontraba en el regazo del tailandés, este estaba recostado contra la cabecera y él dándole la espalda saltando sobre su miembro apoyándose en sus piernas mientras el moreno tomaba sus caderas ayudándolo a subir y a bajar.

-¡Estás… tan… apretado! ¡Diablos!- jadeó Phichit dando un golpe con más fuerza provocando un alarido y un temblor en el cuerpo de su amante al estimular su próstata.

Ambos sabían que ya no durarían demasiado, por ello el moreno siguió dando en ese exquisito punto haciendo de Seung una masa jadeante y sudorosa que ya no podía controlar muy bien sus movimientos, volviéndolos erráticos mientras apretaba los muslos del tailandés y este marcaba sus dedos en las suaves caderas.

Se corrió con un gruñido lanzando su cabeza hacía atrás mientras Phichit empujaba más en su interior un par de veces más antes de correrse en el condón.

Y era justo en ese momento en el que Seung se arrepentía de haber elegido esa posición. Jadeó incómodo mientras dejaba caer sus piernas doloridas girándose para quedar sobre un sudoroso Phichit, quien al verlo a la cara sonrió y besó su frente.

-No sé cómo es que cada vez es mejor- soltó el coreano contra el pecho desnudo de su amante.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero la próxima vez te quiero dentro- Seung lo miró incrédulo para enseguida dibujar una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-Me encanta esa idea- Phichit sonrió besando de nuevo su frente mientras Seung lo miraba sin poder creer que ese hombre era por fin suyo.

-¿Qué sucede?- parecía que lo había mirado por demasiado tiempo.

-Nada, es sólo que te amo.

-¿Te imaginas que en nuestras vidas pasadas fuimos amantes y prometimos reencontrarnos?- comentó Phichit haciendo que Seung frunciera el ceño para enseguida comenzar a reírse.

-Te fuiste muy lejos.

-Es romántico ¿No crees?- dijo abrazando aún más fuerte a su pareja.

-Y por eso es que te amo- finalizó Seung besando la barbilla de su novio y levantándose para poder ir por una toalla y limpiarlos. Una vez que volvió, Phichit lo miraba en una pose bastante sexy y una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Me estás seduciendo?- el moreno se alzó de hombros, parecía que su seguridad había vuelto y eso lo alegraba -A este paso me dejarás embarazado- dijo acercándose para poder darle una toalla para limpiarse -Por cierto, quiero hablar de eso.

-¿De qué?

-Sabes que no quiero tener hijos ¿Verdad?

-Sí ¿Cuál es el problema?- el coreano subió de nuevo a la cama y se acurrucó junto al tailandés.

-Pues ya hemos hablado de esto, pero quiero estar seguro de que no estoy siendo un imbécil egoísta pensando sólo en mí- de pronto sintió como la mano de Phichit se posaba en su barbilla y lo alzaba para poder mirarlo.

-Somos unos imbéciles egoístas, amor, yo tampoco quiero tener hijos y no tiene nada qué ver con mi situación- el azabache asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Me gusta que vayamos por el mismo rumbo.

-Además, Guang y Leo seguro tendrán muchos hijos que nos dejarán cuidar, eso es suficiente.

-Será bastante- sonrió asintiendo.

-Y quiero un perro y un gato- Seung comenzó a reírse y a asentir.

-Me encantan tus ideas- finalizó arrojándose a los labios ajenos -Oye, no tienes un ex novio psicópata ¿Verdad?

-No ¿Por qué?- indagó Phichit algo confundido.

-Por nada, después te contaré una historia- sonrió el coreano moviéndose contra el moreno cuerpo comenzando así una nueva ronda.

\----------------------------------

-¡Ya deja de ganar, tonta!

-No es mi culpa saber jugar, idiota- se defendió Lena mientras Milo refunfuñaba mientras tomana el control de la consola con fuerza.

-¡Papá!

-Los dos son unos tontos- reía Yuri haciendo que sus hijos lo miraran con un puchero -¿Quieren helado?

-¡Sí!

-Se los traeré, pero dejen de ofenderse o regalaré esa cosa- dijo levantándose mientras sus hijos asentían, sabían que no mentía.

Fue hasta la cocina para sacar el bote de helado y servirlo en tres platos mientras pensaba.

Habían pasado unos días desde su encuentro con Jean y todo parecía seguir normal o al menos eso creía ya que se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para posarse frente a él. Además, dijo que lo esperaría, pero _¿Cuánto sería? ¿Días, semanas, meses… años?_ Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos negativos y fue a encontrarse con sus hijos.

Se sentó mirando cómo jugaban evitando pensar en su situación actual, parecía que salía de una entraba a otra.

-Hola, familia- saludó Mari entrando a la casa y encontrándolos en la sala jugando y comiendo helado.

-¡Hola, Mari!- saludaron los mellizos. Yuri sonrió se levantó y fue con la nipona hasta la cocina.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor.

-¿Y con el doctor Altin?

-Hoy vendrá a cenar, supongo que será la prueba final- Mari frunció los labios y asintió.

-¿Puedo quedarme? Por si te sientes incómodo o sucede algo- Yuri sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, claro. Gracias.

-No es nada, sé por lo que estás pasando y no es fácil desintoxicarse.

Mari había tenido una relación tormentosa en el pasado, se había quedado con un tipo que la golpeaba sintiéndose incapaz de abandonarlo, justificando aquello con una violencia mutua. Fue hasta que en una ocasión en verdad creyó que moriría y abrió los ojos.

-Supongo que la terapia de ayudará.

-Lo hará- sonrió Mari con seguridad mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas para preparar la cena -¿Cómo está Yuko?

-Bien, la dieron de alta hace unos días, pero sus bebés siguen en las incubadoras- la nipona frunció el ceño en un gesto de tristeza- Están bien, pronto podrán succionar y están ganando peso.

-No puedo imaginar por lo que pasó.

-Lo sé, tampoco yo, pero tiene ánimo y cada día es uno menos para que estén sus bebés en casa- Mari asintió y le sonrió.

-No ha venido a visitarlo el Doctor Jean- Yuri sintió como si un peso cayera en su estómago con sólo escuchar su nombre.

-No, está demasiado ocupado y con lo de Otabek prefiero que no vea una mala cara.

-Es muy apuesto ¿Está casado?- preguntaba la joven con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

-No y prefiere la compañía masculina- sonrió el rubio sintiéndose mal de pronto por haberle dicho eso.

-Oh, bueno, deben lloverle citas.

-Sí, supongo- dijo algo ausente pensando en que eso quizá será cierto. Era el hombre perfecto y debía tener a cientos detrás de él.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?

-¿Eh?- diablos, al parecer había hablado en voz alta.

-¿Estás detrás de él?- Yuri torció el gesto y negó.

-Debes tener mucho valor para salir con él.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la nipona con el ceño fruncido.

-Es tan perfecto que cualquiera se sentiría menos a su lado, como si en cualquier momento pudiese cambiarte por alguien más o…

-¿Tú piensas eso?

-Un poco, sí- Mari lanzó una risa ahogada y se acercó al rubio, quien la miraba confundido.

-No puedo creer que pienses eso, eres muy apuesto y una buena persona, pero quizá para eso necesites saberlo por ti mismo- Yuri le sonrió y negó lentamente- Necesitas recuperar la seguridad que al estar con Otabek perdiste.

-Perdí más que eso.

-Y por eso es que me quedaré a cenar- sonrió la nipona mientras Yuri le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué harás de cenar?

-Será una sorpresa.

-Estoy harto de las sorpresas.

-Esta te gustará- sonrió la mayor dejando que Yuri negara y volviera con sus hijos

\--------------------------------

-Hola- saludó Otabek en cuanto llegó a la casa de Yuri, quien abrió la puerta dedicándole una mueca inescrutable.

-Pasa- dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando que el nipona fuera a la cocina, aunque se detuvo en cuanto vio a sus hijos en la sala jugando.

-Hijos- saludó sonriéndoles. Los pequeños en cuanto lo vieron soltaron los controles y corrieron para saludarlo.

-¡Hola, papi!- gritaron los pequeños besando las mejillas del mayor.

-En cuanto terminemos suben la consola a su habitación, no los voy a tener aquí con todo su tiradero- advirtió Yuri haciendo que los pequeños castaños asintieran.

-Ya escucharon a su padre- sonrió Otabek desordenando el pelo de sus hijos.

-Vamos a la mesa- dijo el rubio yendo hasta el comedor. Mari se encontraba poniendo la mesa y le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora.

Una vez en la mesa, cenaron tranquilamente sin ninguna molestia o incomodidad gracias a los pequeños, quienes hablaban de la escuela y sus amigos. Cuando terminaron, Otabek subió con sus pequeños para arroparlos y desearles buenas noches.

-¿Has visto a las trillizas?- preguntó el kazajo llegando a lado de Yuri, quien asintió mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Todos los días los visito y hoy me topé con Yuko.

-Están bien ¿No?

-Lo están, saldrán adelante.

-Me alegro- soltó Otabek sonriendo de lado y sentándose frente al rubio, quien parecía poner una mueca de que no le importaba, pero su mirada temblaba -¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor, pero supongo que pasará- el kazajo asintió frunciendo los labios -¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal van las terapias?

-Creo que bien, me siento mejor.

-Bien- asintió Yuri desviando la mirada y sacando el humo de su cigarrillo.

-¿Estás enojado?

-En realidad no sé cómo sentirme- aceptó el rubio dedicándole una mirada molesta- Estoy enojado aún, pero no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso, tengo más cosas en qué pensar.

-¿Problemas que yo provoqué?

-No directamente.

-¿Con Jean?- soltó el mayor con cierta cautela. Yuri lo miró con cierta molestia para enseguida negar con una sonrisa carente humor.

-¿Es en serio?

-Lo pregunto sin ánimos de ofenderte, en serio quiero saber qué pasa entre él y tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Quizá para calmar mi culpa y saber que tienes a alguien más que te valore- el rubio alzó una de sus rubias cejas.

-No sé si es tiempo de que tengamos esa conversación.

-No lo sabremos si no la tenemos.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Lo que sucedió entre ustedes.

-Él en verdad me quería y lo mandé a la mierda cuando me ofreciste una nueva oportunidad. Ahora no quiere saber nada de mí y eso me está matando- dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Otabek lo miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Lo lamento- Yuri negó.

-¿Lo haces?

-Me siento mal por cómo lo dices, pero tienes razón, no estoy listo para que tengamos esta conversación- el ruso frunció los labios asintiendo y Otabek le dedicó media sonrisa -Quizá después.

-Claro.

-¿Necesitan algo más?- apareció Mari rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-No, Mari, gracias- sonrió Yuri mientras Otabek negaba.

-Bien, iré a planchar los uniformes de los niños.

-Gracias- agradeció el kazajo mientras la mujer desaparecía.

-No sé qué haría sin ella.

-Haríamos- aclaró y Yuri sonrió.

-Cierto, pero al menos tú les planchas a los niños cuando puedes.

-Es que a ti no te gusta hacerlo.

-Soy un inútil- dijo el menor alzándose de brazos.

-No lo eres, cocinas bien- Yuri pareció considerarlo.

-Bueno, nadie ha muerto- admitió alzándose de brazos -Ahora parecemos dos trastornados hablando como si nada después de una leve plática incómoda. Mejor vete- dijo Yuri, pero su tono no era acusador, parecía casi divertido y Otabek lo entendió.

-Me voy- dijo levantándose -Cuídate, vendré por los niños la otra semana.

-Genial, espero que no se lleven esa tonta consola- dijo el menor en un jadeo cansino.

-Bueno, compré una para mi casa, así que…

-¡Otabek! No los malcríes- se quejó mirándolo indignado mientras el mayor se alzaba de hombros.

-Es para mí- Yuri negó con media sonrisa y se levantó para acompañarlo a la puerta.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós- se despidió el menor cerrando la puerta y volviendo al comedor, encontrándose con Mari.

-Parece que todo salió bien.

-Mas o menos- soltó Yuri dejándose caer en su asiento y encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

-Pudo ser peor.

-Oh, claro que pudo ser peor, pero lo intentaremos por los niños- Mari asintió para enseguida sentarse frente al rubio.

-No pude evitar escuchar que te mata que Jean no quiera saber de ti.

-Sí, bueno, te mentí.

-Descuida, pero me preocupa que ahora tengas algo más en mente.

-Lo prefiero- Mari asintió dándole la razón.

-Y ¿Qué harás?

-Esperar a que él decida hablar conmigo y saber qué ocurrirá.

-Supongo que ya hablaste con él.

-Lo hice y no pareció funcionar.

-Bueno, ponte en su lugar, dale tiempo.

-Eso es lo que me aterra- admitó mirando a Mari con dolor -Yo en su lugar no volvería a hablarme y me olvidaría de todo.

-Por suerte no eres él, no sabes lo que piensa- sonrió la joven tomando la mano del menor, quien lanzó un suspiro cansado.

-Creo que he hablado y pensado mucho en él, debo descansar también de eso.

-Ve a dormir, mañana será otro día y será mejor, ya lo verás.

-Mañana invitaré a Georgi a comer.

-¿Quieres que prepare su favorito?- Yuri sonrió.

-Por favor- la joven sonrió y asintió dejando que el rubio se levantara para poder ir a descansar esperando que su vida comenzara a tomar un mejor rumbo.


	62. Capítulo 62

-¿Vendrás a comer? Necesito platicarte mi primer día de terapia- decía Yuri con media sonrisa al teléfono con Georgi.

-Lo siento, hermano no podré, pero puedo ir a cenar ¿Sí?

-Claro, te espero entonces.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor con la voz un poco más baja, casi con cautela.

-Lo estaré- respondió el rubio con entusiasmo.

-Bien, te veré al rato.

-Nos vemos- se despidió cortando la llamada y enseguida enlazándose a otra.

-Dime por favor que no te darán terapia de choque- se burló Seung haciendo que sonriera y negara.

-Parece que la dejarán al final.

-Genial- soltó el coreano y Yuri supo que sonreía -¿Cómo te fue?

Yuri había ido a su primera sesión con el psiquiatra, parecía que las cosas no eran tan graves, pero había mucho que reparar. Había decidido tomar las sesiones después de su trabajo y justo ahora se dirigía a su hogar con sus hijos.

-Mejor de lo que pensé, parece que no hay demasiado daño.

-Te lo dije, sobrevivirás.

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Qué tal es tú psiquiatra?

-Es doctora y es muy linda, se llama Pauline.

-Perfecto- sonrió el azabache -¿Y cómo te sentiste?

-No lo sé, liberado y comprendido.

-Entonces dio en el punto, me alegro- Yuri asintió con media sonrisa.

-¿Te parece si mañana cenamos y hablamos más de esto?

-¿Tienes una cita sexual?

-Justo ahora- soltó el coreano con una sonrisa.

-Bien, disfrútalo. Nos vemos mañana- finalizó Yuri cortando la llamada con una gran sonrisa.

\--------------------------------

Esa misma noche llegaba Georgi junto a Anya y a Lykian para cenar junto a Yuri, quien los esperaba sonriente y con un mejor semblante que las últimas semanas.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue con tu psiquiatra?- preguntó Georgi en cuanto se sentaron en la mesa. El mayor de los rusos había decidido que no era una buena idea tratar a su hermano ya que tomaría algunas cosas como personales.

-Para haber sido mi primera consulta salió todo bien, estaré bien.

-Estamos felices por ti- sonrió Anya dándole al rubio su apoyo -Por fin te curarás de Otabek.

-De él siento que ya estoy curado, sólo necesito recuperar todo lo que perdí.

-Bueno, eso ya lo resolverá tu psiquiatra- Yuri asintió -¿Cómo está Yuko?

-Muy bien, las pequeñas ya están ganando peso, esperemos que en unas semanas ya puedan irse de alta.

-Vaya, qué gusto- sonrió Anya dejando a Lykian en el suelo para que subiera junto a sus primos.

-Lo sé, fue muy estresante.

-Sí creo.

-¿Has hablado con mamá?

-Sí, parece que están bien- Yuri sonrió -También supe que se vendrán pronto.

-¡Genial! Tendré a alguien más a quien dejarles a mis hijos- se burló Yuri haciendo que Georgi y Anya lo imitaran- Les ofreceré mi casa- soltó después con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, claro, son mis padres.

-Yo también les ofrecí la mía- dijo mirando a Anya quien asintió.

-Será divertido tenerlos de nuevo aquí.

Mari sirvió la cena y todos comieron felices contando anécdotas, así como Yuri diciéndole a sus hijos que sus abuelos los visitarían pronto, haciéndolos demasiado felices.

\-----------------------------------

-Vaya, sí que comen- sonrió Nishigori mirando a Yuko con la pequeña Lutz contra su pecho alimentándose. Era el segundo día amamantando, lo cual tenía a la castaña bastante contenta.

-Pronto podremos ir a casa- sonrió Yuko hacia su esposo dejando a Lutz de lado para tomar a Loop.

-Y será el fin de todo este drama- el nipón asintió- Y me refiero a todo lo que ha sucedido a nuestro alrededor, parecía que todo se iba a derrumbar.

-Por suerte nuestro propio drama ya pasó hace demasiado- el azabache asintió sonriendo.

-¿Le dijiste la verdad a Otabek?

-Tenía que hacerlo o se sentiría solo, creo que ya ha pasado por demasiado.

-Él se lo ha buscado ¿No crees?

-Sí, claro, pero creo que no lo buscó ¿Me explico?- Nishigori torció el gesto, pero asintió a regañadientes.

-Es una buena persona, sólo que ha tomado decisiones equivocadas y no creo que pueda juzgarlo, yo también pasé por muchas cosas.

-Pero no le hiciste daño a nadie- Yuko suspiró y miró a su esposo dándole la razón.

-Bueno, pero parece que ya todo tomará un buen rumbo, aunque realmente ahora sólo me importa nuestra familia por muy mal que eso se escuche.

-No se escucha mal- sonrió el nipón acercándose a su esposa besando su frente y acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña que comía -Es normal y nuestra familia pasó por un mal momento. Ya salimos de eso.

-Te amo- soltó Yuko mirándolo con los ojos un poco humedecidos.

-Dudo que tanto como yo a ti.

-Sí, seguro- bromeó la joven negando y volviendo su mirada a su pequeña y hablándole con cariño. Nishigori aprovechó el momento y sacó una fotografía con su celular, guardado ese momento para siempre.

\-----------------------------------

-Adelante.

-Doctor Leroy… Jean- dijo Isabella con cierta cautela dejando al canadiense con el ceño fruncido por el apelativo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Yo…

Jean la miró sin expresión alguna pensando que la joven quería decirle algo, la conocía demasiado bien y habían tenido tiempo de sobra para ello.

-Isabella.

-Seguro estás pensando que es bastante extraño el que te estñe aquí de otra manera que no sea tu asistente, pero necesitamos hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el mayor mientras extendía su mano invitando a la joven a sentarse.

-Yo… creo que me atreví demasiado, pero hay algo que no puedo dejar pasar por alto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, sé que saliste con Yuri Plisetsky, quien a su vez tiene hijos con el jefe del hospital San Petersburgo y pues… parece que no la está pasando nada bien.

-¿Cómo es que te enteras de todo eso?

-Soy tu asistente, JJ, todo lo que pasa aquí lo sé- Jean frunció los labios asintiendo, había olvidado ese detalle.

-El punto es que segura sólo yo sé eso porque te conozco, pero salías con él y de repente ya no y él no está con Otabek- hablaba la morena con cierta urgencia, parecía querer decir demasiado.

-Entiendo eso, pero ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- Isabella lo miró con sus ojos enormes que demostraban demasiado, algo que a Jean siempre le gusto, aunque ahora los miraba diferente.

-Sé que tú y yo no quedamos en malos términos y por eso mismo vengo a hablarte, porque te conozco, JJ.

-¿Qué tienes que decir?

-No dejes ir de nuevo a alguien por tu orgullo.

-No sabes lo que sucedió.

-Sé un poco, he escuchado algunas conversaciones.

-Te meterás en problemas.

-No más de los que ya he tenido- soltó la joven despreocupada con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Pues que salieron y después Yuri te dejó, pero después te pidió perdón y lo mandaste a la mierda… en resumen- dijo torciendo el gesto.

-Se escucha bastante mal si lo pones así.

-Sólo quiero decirte que no dejes ir a alguien sólo por orgullo- dijo inclinándose hacia enfrente -Quizá se equivocó o… quizá yo me esté equivocando y no sé porqué lo mandaste a la mierda- soltó regresando su espalda al respaldo y desviando la mirada confundida.

-No, si te refieres a si quiero a alguien más, pues no, pero como me conoces, sabes perfectamente lo orgulloso que puedo ser- espetó mientras Isabella asentía.

-Una de tus grandes virtudes y uno de tus grandes defectos.

-Tengo más.

-¡Oh! Claro que los tienes- expresó con una gran sonrisa haciendo reír al mayor- Sólo digo que Yuri es una gran persona y médico, no puedo decir más porque no lo conozco, pero te conozco a ti. Te mereces lo mejor de esta vida.

-Recuerdo que en una de nuestras peleas dijiste que me merecía el infierno- Isabella sonrió y se inclinó con una mirada felina.

-De ahí vienes, cielo- Jean lanzó una carcajada- Mi intención al venir aquí es no dejar que hagas lo mismo conmigo y dejes ir a alguien bueno.

-Qué humilde- la joven de ojos de cielo se alzó de hombros.

-Eso no se quita- bromeó -Debo irme o mi jefe me arrancará los ojos.

-Sí, seguro.

-Deja que el tiempo haga lo suyo, JJ.

-Dudo que el tiempo ayude cuando pienso en lo que pudo ser y lo que no fue.

-Ten fe, cielo- sonrió la joven con camaradería saliendo de la oficina sin contar que en la sala de espera se encontraba Yuri.

\-----------------------------------

Se sentía demasiado nervioso subiendo a la oficina de Jean, hacía días que no lo veía y se sentía realmente mal con toda esa situación. Aunque ahora necesitaba verlo para que revisara un caso algo complejo.

Suspiró en cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron haciendo que su estómago se encogiera y un escalofrío se alojara en su columna vertebral.

Pero sus nervios se fueron unos segundos al notar que no había nadie en la recepción de la oficina.

Suspiró por enésima vez y fue a sentarse para esperar a Isabella en uno de los asientos de piel. Comenzó a revisar el caso sólo para distraerse, aunque no duró demasiado ya que la puerta de la oficina de abrió.

Isabella Chang saliendo de la oficina de Jean llamándolo “cielo” con una coqueta sonrisa.


	63. Capítulo 63

_¿Qué demonios hacía esa mujer diciéndole “cielo” a Jean?_

Isabella pasó a su lado sonriéndole amablemente para enseguida tomar su lugar. Frunció el ceño molesto y extrañado, pero no duró demasiado ya que el sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Ay, lo siento doctor de Aries, recibí una llamada personal- sonrió la joven tendiéndole una botella de agua.- ¿Verá al doctor Leroy?

-Sí.

-Bien, enseguida lo paso- Yuri asintió lentamente mientras abría la botella y le daba un gran sorbo tratando de tranquilizar así el molesto nudo que estaba en su estómago. -¿Doctor Plisetsky? Puede pasar- sonrió desde la puerta de Jean.

Las piernas del rubio se destensaron sintiendo enseguida un punzante dolor sabiendo que había estado contrayendo sus músculos a causa de los nervios y por el enojo.

Pasó a un lado de la joven, quien le sonrió abriendo un poco más la puerta para dejarlo entrar y cerrarla enseguida.

-Yuri, buen día- saludó Jean desde su escritorio con una sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo el menor con la voz demasiado baja tumbando su seguridad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Traigo un nuevo caso- Jean asintió y lo invitó a sentarse mientras Yuri sutilmente miraba la oficina buscando algún indicio de… algo.

Se sentó y le dio el sobre al canadiense, quien lo tomó y comenzó a revisarlo enseguida mientras él paseaba su mirada esperando no encontrar rastros de Isabella. Se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que eso que estaba haciendo era una estupidez y muy inmaduro de su parte, seguramente la joven y él se hablaban de esa manera.

Sí, eso era.

-Es complicado, pero podemos intentarlo. Entre tú, Nishigori y yo podemos llevar a este pequeño a tener una vida mejor.

-Sí, eso pensé- soltó Yuri algo ausente. _Quizá Isabella había ido para volver con Jean._

-Bien, déjame el caso, hablaré con el hospital para que lo envíen enseguida- Yuri tenía la mirada desviada y esta vez no lo había escuchado.

_¿De verdad habían regresado?_

-¿Por qué Isabella te llama “cielo”?- soltó sin más dejando a Jean con el rostro estoico para enseguida fruncir el seño.

-¿Qué?

-La escuché al salir de tu oficina.

-Sí ¿Y?

-¿Están saliendo?- Jean alzó una de sus oscuras cejas para enseguida recargarse en el respaldo de su silla con una sonrisa ausente de humor.

-No, somos amigos.

-¿Después de lo que sucedió? ¿De lo que te hizo?

-Sí, así como tú y yo- el menor alzó sus cejas incrédulo y comenzó a boquear sin saber qué decir, pero no había nada que decir. Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto salir de la oficina, pero se giró alzando uno de sus dedos dispuesto a decir algo más, pero las palabras murieron en su boca, dejando a Hades esperando.

Se giró de nuevo y negó.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir?

-No- dijo girándose de nuevo mirando que Jean le sonreía y volvía su mirada al caso, provocando que una enorme ira se alojara en su vientre- Yo… sólo… olvídalo.

-Bien- el mayor se alzó de hombros sonriéndole aumentando más la ira del menor, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció los labios.

-¡No te entiendo! Ni siquiera te molestas en saber qué es lo que me ocurre, no te importa, cuando antes querías saberlo todo. Dijiste que me querías, y…

-Sí, así es- aceptó Jean sin inmutarse mirando a un rubio descontrolado y bastante cabreado -Pero no voy a rogarte, Yuri. Me dijiste que estabas en una relación con Otabek y respeté eso.

-¡Eso se terminó! Es más, ni siquiera comenzó, pero ya no importa. Y ahora ni siquiera me volteas a ver.

-¿Te ofende mi falta de atención?

-¡No! Me ofende que ya no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo, pensé en darte tiempo para que pienses las cosas, pero escucho a Isabella llamándote de esa manera y ya no sé qué pensar- dijo acercándose al escritorio colocando sus manos sobre este dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

-Te dije que somos amigos, deberías confiar en mí- respondió Jean manteniendo su tranquilidad.

-Ya te dije lo que sentía y sé que me equivoqué, lo siento. Supongo que esto es un tipo de venganza o…

-No me estoy vengando, Yuri, si quisiera hacer eso créeme que lo sabrías- dijo mirándolo casi como un cazador, era una mirada pesada y lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿Entonces?

-Me lastimaste, eso lo sabes y te lo repito, no voy a rogarte- el menor lo miró ofendido.

-No estás rogando, es sólo que no entiendo qué es lo que quieres de mí o de esto.

-No hay esto.

-Porque no me permites que me acerque a ti- dijo casi con dolor.

-Yuri, hace tiempo aprendí a quererme y deberías hacer lo mismo- el rubio lo miró ofendido y habló apretando los dientes.

-Creo que deberías aprender a no lastimar a los demás con lo que dices, a veces el tiempo sólo hace brechas muy grandes, Jean- finalizó Yuri dándose la vuelta. No podía soportar que el canadiense siguiera lastimándolo por más que se lo mereciera.

Pero no pudo tomar el pomo de la puerta ya que unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron de vuelta chocando contra el amplio pecho de Jean y enseguida sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Jean lo besaba con fuerza, era un beso necesitado, un beso que parecía querer robarle el alma y él lo permitió en cuanto sus brazos se alojaron en su nuca, tomando el oscuro cabello entre sus dedos mientras sus labios se movían a la par de esa urgencia.

Las manos del canadiense fueron hasta sus caderas acariciando sobre la ropa mientras sus bocas se abrían y hacían de ese beso algo mucho más íntimo en compañía de sus lenguas.

No sabía cuanto había extrañado los besos de Jean hasta que los probó de nuevo.

_¿Cómo es que había podido estar sin ellos?_

_¿Cómo es que había podido andar sin su calor?_

Era un calor sofocante que podía sentirse incluso con toda esa capa de ropa entre sus cuerpos, era como si despertara a una nueva ola de placer, ya que a pesar de haberlo experimentado antes esta vez sabía diferente.

Se sentía sediento, sentía que no podía estar satisfecho y necesitaba más de ese hombre. Necesitaba sentirse saciado.

Sus manos se aferraron más a su nuca provocando que su cuerpo se alzara sobre el otro uniéndose más, sintiendo contra su entrepierna la erección del mayor.

Era fuego, fuego puro.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los grises del mayor que ahora parecían que se habían derretido alrededor de las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación al igual que la plata líquida.

Gimió contra sus labios frotándose más mientras Jean dejaba su boca y se dirigía a su cuello comenzando a succionar, sacándole jadeos y gemidos.

La boca del canadiense se movía contra su piel, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo, esto último haciendo que se frotara aún más fuerte mientras Jean ahora lo sostenía contra su cuerpo permitiendo una mejor fricción.

Estaba seguro que podía terminar de esa manera, iba a hacer un desastre en sus pantalones, pero _¿Qué importaba?_ Valía la maldita pena sólo por sentir ese fuerte cuerpo contra el suyo haciéndolo ver estrellas.

 _¿Así habían sido las otras veces? ¿Había sido tan bueno?_ Claro que sí, pero hasta ahora despertaba de su estupor y el sólo recordar lo que ese hombre le había hecho lo estaba poniendo mucho más duro.

De pronto sintió que el agarre del canadiense se suavizaba y sus labios subían por su mandíbula dejando pequeños besos hasta terminar en su boca. La abrió, pero Jean dejó un pequeño beso en la barbilla y suspiró uniendo su frente con la suya.

-Debemos calmarnos o te haré el amor en mi escritorio- jadeó con media sonrisa.

-No me estoy negando- soltó acercando el rostro del mayor contra el suyo robándole un beso que Jean no rechazó, pero lo hizo mucho más tranquilo, sin lujuria, pero con deseo.

-No está bien- dijo separándose tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos -Debemos ordenar nuestros sentimientos, saber que esto es lo que en verdad queremos o al menos tú- dijo acariciando su nariz con la propia, algo que parecía inocente, pero demasiado íntimo.

-Yo lo quiero, te lo dije.

-Sí, pero quiero que estés consciente de que esto no es sólo sexo o una relación de “veremos qué sucede”, no. Yo quiero todo o nada, Yuri, algo permanente- el rubio asintió comprendiendo aquello.

-Lo sé.

-Y para eso te quiero completo, quiero que seas sólo mío, sin sombras. Necesito que estés completamente seguro de que quieres estar conmigo, que seas tú mismo y que recuperes lo que eras- Yuri lo miró y ladeó su cabeza mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-¿Me amarás? ¿Me esperarás?

-Lo haré si es lo que quieres, pero si al final decides que no soy lo que quieres, lo respetaré. Te lo juro- Yuri sonrió y negó uniendo su frente con la del mayor.

-Eso no sucederá, pero quiero arreglarme por mí y para que así puedas amarme sin limitaciones y yo a ti.

-Eso quiero- el rubio se separó para enseguida fruncir el ceño y morderse el labio- Quisiera que fuera lo que éramos antes, pero no quiero presionarte ni ilusionarme, así que mantengamos sólo una amistad por lo mientras y dejemos los besos al mínimo- Yuri torció el gesto, pero asintió. Sabía que Jean también necesitaba un poco de espacio en lo que él ordenaba su vida.

-Bien, pero quiero que salgamos a comer o vayas a la casa, los niños te extrañan.

-De acuerdo- asintió sonriendo y alejándose del rubio o en realidad le haría el amor. Yuri se alejó de igual manera, era como si estuviera quemándose y así era, podía sentir diferentes tipos de calor alrededor de su cuerpo, sobre todo en las zonas que Jean había tocado.

-Sólo quiero aclararte que esto no es sólo tensión sexual, es sólo que eres demasiado atractivo… muy apuesto- dijo casi con vergüenza, parecía que admitir aquello disminuía su seguridad.

-Sí, bueno, me gustaría alabar tu belleza, la inocencia y la sensualidad que destilas, pero no lo haré, no por ahora.

-Bien, supongo que debo respetar eso- dijo alzándose de hombros mientras Jean le sonreía y asentía divertido- Aunque al menos sé que ya no estamos mal.

-También me alegra haber aclarado al menos unos puntos- Yuri asintió y suspiró.

-Bien, debo irme o esto se volverá incómodo igual que mis pantalones- Jean lanzó una carcajada y negó- Nos vemos.

-¿Puedo ir esta noche a visitar a tus hijos?- el rostro del menor se iluminó enseguida y asintió enérgicamente.

-Sí, sí, claro.

-Llevaré la cena.

-Me parece perfecto- sonrió el rubio sonrojándose.

-¿Algo en especial?

-Lo que sea menos maní, Milo es alérgico- Jean asintió.

-Nos vemos al rato, entonces.

-Adiós- se despidió Yuri saliendo de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa mientras se peinaba el pelo. Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa que él correspondió y salió del lugar con una nueva meta y debía hacerlo por su bien para poder mirar hacía adelante y continuar con su vida.

\-----------------------------------

-Phichit…- soltó Samir en un jadeo mirando a su hijo consternado -¿Tú madre lo sabe?

-No, prefería decírselo primero a ti- dijo mirando a su padre.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ahora lo estoy- sonrió el moreno tomando la mano de Seung, mientras Leo y Guang estaban a su lado frunciendo los labios esperando la reacción del tailandés mayor ante la noticia de la condición de Phichit.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… yo- comenzó Samir para enseguida llevarse una mano a la boca desviando la mirada.

-Papá, sé que es difícil de asimilar y sé que seguro querrás saber quién fue o cómo…

-¡No me interesa eso, Phichit!- gritó levantándose de su asiento -Soy médico al igual que ustedes, sé cómo suceden las cosas y no voy a juzgarte. Es sólo que… ¡Por Dios, eres mi hijo!- soltó mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos para enseguida acercarse y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-Estaré bien, lo sabes- Samir asintió y se separó de su hijo sorbiendo por la nariz y acariciando su rostro.

-Lucha hijo, tomarás tu tratamiento y todo saldrá bien. Eres valiente.

-Lo sé- sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente -No quiero que me tengan consideraciones ni lástima, soy el mismo de antes.

-Lo eres- sonrió el mayor mientras Guang se levantaba para mirar a su mejor amigo y sonreír.

-Es obvio que no te dejaré ganar en Mortal Combat.

-Idiota ¿Cuándo me has ganado?- y con ello el ambiente se aligeró bastante dejando de lado un poco el delicado tema mientras Seung pasaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta desde que su novio le había pedido que estuviera a su lado mientras hablaba con su padre al igual que se los había pedido a sus amigos.

-Entonces, ¿Tú eres Seung?

-El mismo- sonrió el azabache asintiendo mientras Samir estrechaba su mano y se conocían por fin.

-Y antes de que digas algo, papá, él no fue quien me contagió- el mayor asintió mirando al coreano frunciendo los labios.

-No lo pensé.

-Bien- sonrió el menor tomando a Seung de la cintura.

-Supongo que ahora que las cosas se sienten mejor, podemos decirles que nos vamos a casar- soltó Guang haciendo que Samirlos miraran sorprendidos, mientras Leo parecía querer esconder su rostro en un hueco en el suelo.

-No es el momento- susurró haciendo que Guang sonriera y le restara importancia.

-Nunca es el momento para anunciar una boda.

-¿Lo dicen en serio?- preguntó el mayor.

-Sí- sonrió el castaño tomando la mano de Leo y mirándolo con devoción.

-Vaya, creo que han sido muchas cosas para una sola plática- dijo Samir dejándose caer en el sofá. Guang era el mejor amigo de su hijo y por ende lo apreciaba y lo trataba como si fuese su propio hijo -No me mal entiendan, chicos, estoy feliz por ustedes- sonrió a la feliz parejas- También por ustedes- soltó dirigiéndose a Seung y Phichit- es sólo que tengo que asimilar un par de cosas. Phichit tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, papá.

-También hablaré con ustedes, el matrimonio es una buena idea si saben lo que quieren.

-Lo dice el hombre que tuvo tres esposas- dijo el tailandés rodando los ojos haciendo que su padre le dedicara una mirada llena de desdén mientras los demás sonreían.-¿Estás seguro de querer quedarte a mi lado con esta familia?- susurró al oído de Seung, quien sonrió y negó.

-No, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer?- bromeó besando su nariz sabiendo que sí, ahí era donde justamente quería estar.

\-----------------------------------

-No quiero estar aquí- rezongó Yuuri con un puchero.

-Pero no es tan mala- el nipón rodó los ojos y frunció los ojos señalando el moho del techo, el pequeño armario y la cocina diminuta.

-No cabremos aquí, vámonos- Víktor sonrió y miró a su agente de bienes raíces para enseguida negar.

-Necesitamos algo más grande- aclaró Yuuri caminando a la salida -Cercano a nuestros trabajos y amigos.

-Es bastante especifico- dijo el agente mientras el ruso sonreía y se alzaba de hombros.

-Háganme un croquis para buscar en esas zonas, de nuevo.

-Bien, pero queremos algo grande, no importa el costo.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora, necesitamos ir a casa, se me están hinchando los tobillos- se quejó el nipón tomando la mano de su pareja.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Es mi estado natural, amor- dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida de hielo raspado color rojizo que hacía que sus labios se pintaran de ese tono.

-Luces sexy.

-También estar duro y caliente es mi estado natural.

-¿Es queja?- preguntó Víktor alzando una de sus cejas mientras subían al ascensor.

-No, lo fuera si no estuviera bien atendido por mi sensual novio.

-Bueno, este sensual novio tiene una sorpresa para ti- Yuuri lo miró extrañado -Quería esperar a que estuviéramos en nuestra nueva casa, pero parece que eso va a tardar, así que te lo diré.

-No irás a pedirme matrimonio en un ascensor ¿o sí?

-No, tengo algo mejor planeado para eso- el nipón pareció aliviado- Lo que tengo que decirte es que mi psiquiatra me dio de alta.

-¿De verdad?- el platinado asintió.

-De verdad- Yuuri sonrió y se arrojó a los brazos del mayor.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti.

-Yo lo soy más, ahora puedo darte todo de mí- el nipón se separó del platinado y lo miró sonriéndole para asentir.

-Y pronto yo te daré todo de mí. Te amo.

-Te amo.


	64. Capítulo 64

-Hola.

-Buenas noches- saludó Jean con una radiante sonrisa que desarmó por completo a Yuri, haciendo que se sonrojara, negara y se diera la vuelta entrando a la casa.

-Niños, Jean llegó- anunció el menor mientras el canadiense sonreía feliz de ver a esos pequeños de nuevo.

Lean y Milo aparecieron en las escaleras y bajaron corriendo con sus lindas sonrisas hasta abrazar a Jean, quien los recibió gustoso en una imagen que Yuri hubiese querido capturar para siempre.

-Los extrañé, niños- dijo el mayor desordenando el pelo de los mellizos mientras esos reían.

-También nosotros.

Después del reencuentro, los pequeños subieron a jugar con su consola en lo que Yuri preparaba la mesa para la cena que Jean había llevado.

-Comida mexicana- sonrió el mayor dejando la bolsa con la cena sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba mirando al rubio con una sonrisa.- La próxima vez irán a mi casa y les prepararé algo.

-Eso se escucha increíble, yo podría hacer un poco de pan de queso- Jean negó.

-Ustedes serán mis invitados y sólo disfrutarán- el rubio le sonrió y por un pudo observarlo en todo su esplendor.

Llevaba su pelo peinado de manera desprolija, su camisa negra ceñida con los primeros botones abiertos y sus manos juntas debajo de su mentón, marcando esas gruesas venas que lo hacían ver tan varonil.

Suspiró.

-Esto será difícil.

-¿Disfrutar?

-¡No!- negó con un puchero para después señalarlo -El todo tú.

-¿Qué?

-Es que… ¿Cómo puedes esperar que no me lance contra ti luciendo de esa manera?- Jean frunció el ceño con una sonrisa confundida.

-¿De qué hablas, Yuri?

-Perdón sin te incomodo, pero eres simplemente irresistible- soltó cerrando los ojos y los abrió en cuanto sintió el toque de la mano del mayor contra su mejilla.

-Y tú no sabes lo que me haces con sólo tener ese rostro tan inocente- dijo con una sonrisa ladina -Me hace querer hacerte muchas cosas… perdón si te incomodo- soltó casi en un gruñido provocando que Yuri casi soltara un gemido.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Quizá podamos dejar esta plática para después, en algún momento menos… físico- dijo reclinándose contra la silla y alejando su toque del rubio, quien sonrió soltando el aire retenido y agradeciendo el gesto ya que sentía que ardía.

-Entiendo- Jean asintió- Creo que debemos cenar.

-Es buena idea.

Después de preparar todo para la cena, los niños bajaron por fin felices de ver a Jean, además de que bajaron con una linda sorpresa.

-Se llama Legolas- dijo Milo mostrándole a Jean el pequeño gato colocándolo en su regazo.

-¡Está enorme!- sonrió el mayor acariciando al pequeño gato.

-¿Cómo está su mamá?- preguntó Lean sentándose a su lado.

-Bien, ahora está esterilizada y vive en mi cama- sonrió alzándose de hombros -La nombre Potya.

-Le queda el nombre- sonrió Yuri sirviendo la cena -Lávense la manos- Jean dejó al pequeño gato en el suelo mientras se levantaba junto a los pequeños para lavarse las manos y por fin sentarse a cenar.

-¿Ya salen de nuevo?- soltó Milo mientras se llevaba un taco a la boca, provocando que Yuri y Jean casi se ahogaran con sus comidas tosiendo en el proceso y mirando al niño con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Yuri mientras sus hijos rodaban los ojos.

-No somos tontos, papá- Jean los miró sorprendido para enseguida comenzar a reírse.

-No, no lo son.

-¿Ya vivirás con nosotros?

-No, Jean no vivirá aquí. Nosotros… -comenzó mirando al canadiense torciendo el gesto.

-Nosotros estamos viendo si… volvemos a salir- terminó Jean mirando a los pequeños con una sonrisa y después a Yuri, quien le sonrió aliviado.

-Eso sería bueno- dijo Lena con demasiada tranquilidad.

-Sí, lo estaremos resolviendo- sonrió Jean haciendo que Milo asintiera.

-Bien- dijo tomando otro taco ante la sonrisa divertida de Yuri que también le dedicó a Jean.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine mañana?- invitó el mayor mientras los niños sonreían, aunque Lena de pronto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Espera ¿Acaso nos quieres comprar?

-No- dijo Jean alzando una de sus cejas mientras sonreía.

-Es una broma- dijo la pequeña echándose a reír.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Jean mirando a Yuri que asintió enseguida.

-Por supuesto.

Después de la cena y de una plática amena, los pequeños subieron para continuar con su juego mientras los adultos hablaban.

-Mis padres se vendrán.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, parece que quieren quedarse unos días.

-Vaya, por más que quisiera vivir unos días con Mila o Alex, estoy seguro que nos asesinaríamos en menos de tres días- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

-Cuéntame de tu adolescencia- pidió Yuri con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí sabes que eso ocurrió hace muchos años?- el rubio negó rodando los ojos.

-Sólo cuéntame- Jean suspiró y sonrió, pensando.

-No es nada fuera de lo común, sólo por el hecho de que Alex y yo fuimos a una escuela de monjas.

-¡No!

-Sí- asintió mientras Yuri sonreía sorprendido- Fue… divertido ahora que lo pienso, aunque mi primo era el verdadero demonio, estoy seguro que cuando nos expulsaron pensaron que había sido un exorcismo.

-¿Expulsados?- Jean hizo una mueca.

-Fue culpa de Alex en realidad, fueron demasiadas cosas las que hacíamos juntos, pero él hacía más y nos expulsaron.

-¿Y después?

-Pues, en realidad mis padres casi agradecieron el gesto de las monjas. Ellos nos consentían demasiado.

-¿No se enojaron con ustedes?- el mayor negó.

-No, creo que en realidad pensaban sacarnos de ahí. El meternos a una escuela de monjas fue idea de mis abuelos- Yuri asintió lentamente.

-Después de eso nos metieron a una escuela privada y pareciera que Alex por fin pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que vivían en Canadá.

-Sí, cuando yo tenía siete fue que nos mudamos.

-¿Y vas seguido?- Jean sonrió de lado.

-¿Te gustaría ir?- el rubio se enderezó de repente mirándolo incrédulo.

-¿Contigo? ¿A Canadá?

-Sí, nosotros y los niños, podríamos visitar a mis padres.

-Sería muy lindo, pero quizá después ¿No crees?

-Sí, claro- sonrió esperanzado.

-Ahora dime, ¿Cómo fue la vida con tu hermano?

-Más normal que la tuya- Jean soltó una carcajada- En realidad fue increíble, es mayor que yo por algunos años nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Siempre se llevaron bien?.

-No, al principio yo me portaba algo grosero con él, pero ¿Con quien no?- se burló haciendo reír al canadiense.

-Tu familia tiene genética de gemelos ¿No?- Yuri asintió abriendo mucho los ojos y sonriendo.

-Mi papá biológico tiene un gemelo y después yo tuve a los míos- Jean sonrió colocando su rostro sobre su mano- Y sé que quizá no te interese, pero es que Otabek, quien su abuelo fue gemelo, me parece gracioso que no me haya embarazado de cuatrillizos- se burló, pero extrañamente no había metido a colación al kazajo por nostalgia, simplemente le pareció gracioso mencionarlo y Jean pareció entenderlo porque comenzó a reírse.

-No me imagino esa locura.

-Yo tampoco, pero Yuko nos puede dar una idea- el mayor asintió- aunque no puedo burlarme demasiado, voy a ayudarlo con esos pequeños.

-Debe ser increíble- soltó con una sonrisa risueña, pero enseguida miró a Yuri con cierta vergüenza- Lo siento, crisis de los cuarenta.

-No tienes ninguna crisis, además te dije que no volvieras a decir algo malo de tu edad- dijo Yuri mirándolo con intensidad.

-Sí, lo olvidé.

-¿Por tu edad?- bromeó el rubio haciendo que el mayor soltara una carcajada, convirtiéndose en el sonido favorito de Yuri haciéndolo sonreír genuinamente.

-Creo que ya nos entendemos- el menor negó dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino- Debo irme.

-Claro.

-¿Nos vemos mañana para el cine?

-Sí.

-Perfecto.

-¿Puedo enviarte mensajes?- preguntó Yuri frunciendo los labios un tanto nervioso.

-Sí, claro.

-Es que ya sabes, dijiste que nos mantengamos un poco alejados.

-Dije que mantuviéramos la intimidad lejos de los físico- soltó guiñándole un ojo provocando que Yuri pudiese correrse en ese momento.

Jean se levantó de la mesa y subió a la habitación de los pequeños para despedirse y prometer una noche de cine al día siguiente.

-Descansa, nos vemos en el hospital- se despidió en la puerta sonriéndole al rubio.

-Nos vemos, gracias por la cena.

-Gracias a ti- sonrió alejándose hacia su auto dejando a Yuri con una boba sonrisa creyendo que eso en verdad podría arreglarse.

\-----------------------------------

-¡¿Qué?!

-Papá, ya te lo dije dos veces- suspiró Emil comenzando a incomodarse.

-Pues perdón si no te entiendo, hijo, pero lo que dices es una locura- soltó Marek al punto del infarto.

-No creo que sea una locura- dijo el checo menor tomando la mano de Michele y dirigiéndole una mirada amable a Sala, quien no había dicho ni una palabra hasta el momento.

Terminaban de cenar después de que Emil y Michele invitaran a sus familiares, después de eso habían ido a la sala a beber un poco de vino y ahí el castaño había decidido decirle a su padre sobre su idea de conseguir una madre sustituta.

-¿Y estás consiente de lo que estás diciendo?

-Sí, es una buena idea- dijo Emil mientras Michele asentía con media sonrisa provocando que el mayor resoplara.

-Es que no puedo imaginar cómo fue que se te ocurrió esta idea

-Bueno, Sala siempre ha querido ser madre, pero nosotros no podemos concebir- soltó Michele refiriéndose a los Crispino.

-Y tú tampoco- agregó Emil mirando a su padre- Supongo que Sala ya te lo planteó.

-Sí, sé que él cree que vamos demasiado rápido, pero simplemente nunca me había sentido de esta manera y no sé lo que es lento o rápido- dijo Sala tomando a Marek de la cintura y acercándose para besar su mejilla.

-Sí, sí lo dijo, pero ¡Ya estoy viejo para ser padre! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- espetó el mayor mirando a su novia, quien negó.

-No lo estás.

-Pero no puedes pedir un hijo, así como así, Sala.

-No lo están pidiendo así como así, podemos buscar a una madre sustituta. No es extraño- dijo Emil haciendo que su padre lo mirara torciendo el gesto para enseguida resoplar.

-Porqué no mejor organizamos su boda y nos enfocamos en eso, dejemos esto para después- dijo tratando de sonreír tomando la mano de Sala.

-¿Lo pensarán?- preguntó Michele mirando a la pareja.

-Sí, lo pensaremos, pero Marek tiene razón, debemos enfocarnos en su boda- sonrió Sala apoyando a su pareja.

-Sé que es extraño, pero sé que siempre quisiste tener otro hijo y fue lo que se me ocurrió- dijo el menor de los checos haciendo que su padre lo mirara con cierta melancolía.

-Yo… no lo sé, hijo.

-Sólo piénsenlo, no es como si mañana ya fuéramos a buscar a la chica, además debemos planear nuestra boda.

Michele asintió y miró a la pareja, quienes parecían un poco incómodos, pero extrañamente había un deje de felicidad en sus rostros.

-Y bueno ¿Cuál será el tema de la boda?- soltó Marek tratando de destensar el ambiente.

-Estamos pensando en cisnes, esculturas de hielo y mucho rojo.

-Vaya, se escucha algo que definitivamente son ustedes- Emil asintió emocionado comenzando a contarle a su padre los demás detalles sobre el banquete y el lugar.

\-----------------------------------

Después de que Jean se despidiera, Yuri subió a la habitación de sus hijos para arroparlos y darles las buenas noches, bajó de nuevo a la cocina para fumarse un cigarrillo y sonreír, parecía que las cosas estaban acomodándose al fin. Aunque, claro, aún debía ir a terapia y había muchas cosas por sanar, cerrar y recuperar, pero poco a poco.

Subió a su habitación para lavarse los dientes, el rostro y ponerse el pijama para meterse a la cama con el celular en la mano.

**_Yuri_ **

_Llegaste bien?_

22:46

**_Jean_ **

_Sí, gracias y también gracias por la cena_

22:53

**_Yuri_ **

_Deja de agradecer o sentiré que te debo algo_

22:53

**_Jean_ **

_No sería al revés?_

22:55

**_Yuri_ **

_Bueno, me debes demasiado_

22:55

**_Jean_ **

_¿En serio?_

22:55

**_Yuri_ **

_Sí, bueno qué haces?_

22:55

**_Jean_ **

_Llegué a servirme una copa de vino_

22:56

**_Yuri_ **

_Amo el vino_

22:56

_No duermes?_

22:56

**_Jean_ **

_No, aún es temprano para mí_

22:56

_Tú duerme, niño ;)_

22:56

**_Yuri_ **

_Jajajaja qué tonto_

22:57

**_Jean_ **

_Qué haces?_

22:58

**_Yuri_ **

_Acostado como el niño que soy_.

22:58

_Mierda_ , eso no se había escuchado bien o quizá se había leído demasiado bien para lo que estaba buscando.

**_Jean_ **

_Eres un niño bueno entonces_

22:59

**_Yuri_ **

_No te imaginas_

22:59

**_Jean_ **

_Jajaja ay, Yuri…_

23:00

**_Yuri_ **

_Tú empezaste ;)_

23:00

**_Jean_ **

_Yo? Jajajaj_

23:00

_No tientes al diablo cielo_

23:01

**_Yuri_ **

_Creo que eso es justo lo que busco_

23:01

_Dijiste que dejaríamos lo íntimo fuera de lo físico y eso es justo así. No te hagas el santo_

23:01

_Esto no afectará nada a nuestra “relación en reparación”_

23:02

**_Jean_ **

_Soy todo menos tonto_

23:02

**_Yuri_ **

_Lo sé muy bien_

23:03

_Además hoy no hay alcohol de por medio :D_

23:03

**_Jean_ **

_Te sientes valiente?_

23:03

**_Yuri_ **

_Creo que me siento más caliente que valiente._

23:04

_Ese beso me dejo con demasiadas ganas ;)_

23:04

**_Jean_ **

_Eres demasiado sexy, no pude resistirme_

23:04

**_Yuri_ **

_Lo hiciste, así como yo durante la cena… de verdad quería cogerte sobre la mesa_

23:05

**_Jean_ **

_Eso me gustaría mucho_

23:05

**_Yuri_ **

_Qué?_

23:05

**_Jean_ **

_No lo se, tu dime lo que te imaginabas_

23:06

Bien, eso era directo, resopló y sonrió de lado, negando, no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer.

**_Yuri_ **

_¿De verdad no lo captas? Porque si eres lento mejor iré a dormir_

23:07

**_Jean_ **

_Entendí bien, sólo quiero leerte._

23:07

**_Yuri_ **

_Bueno… llegaré al final de esto así que ponte comodo_

23:07


	65. Capítulo 65

**_Yuri_ **

_Bueno… llegaré al final de esto así que ponte comodo_

23:07

Ya?

23:09

**_Jean_ **

_Ya_

23:09

**_Yuri_ **

_Bien, en cuanto entraras por la puerta, te hubiese tomado del cuello y besarte_

23:09

_Me encantan tus besos_

23:09

**_Jean_ **

_Mmm me encanta como se escucha eso_

23:10

_No sabes como me excita besarte_

23:10

**Yuri**

_Yo creo que sí lo sé porque puedo sentir tu enorme erección contra mi muslo_

23:11

_Me fascina sentirse así contra mí_

23:11

_Sentirte*_

23:11

**_Jean_ **

_Ya estoy así para ti._

23:12

**_Yuri_ **

_Te seguiría besando, escuchando como jadeas en mis labios, como gimes._

23:12

_Llevaría mi mano hacia abajo para tocar por fin tu enorme y gorda verga_

23:13

Pasaron unos segundos que lo pusieron nervioso, quizá Jean se había ofendido con la reciente huida de su timidez, quizá había ido demasiado lejos con eso último. Resopló, chistó y se maldijo.

**_Jean_ **

_Quieres verla?_

23:14

No, no había ido demasiado lejos y eso sólo lo hizo poner una ladina sonrisa en su rostro.

**_Yuri_ **

_Claro_

23:14

En segundos recibió una foto de Jean o al menos medio cuerpo.

Estaba salivando con sólo ver las fuertes piernas descansando de manera desprolija, pero su mirada se quedó clavada en la mano del mayor, quien sostenía su erección por encima de unos joggers grises.

Eso era demasiado caliente.

**_Yuri_ **

_Diablos! Me encanta, la quiero sentir en la boca_

23:15

**_Jean_ **

_Te gusta mamármela?_

23:15

**_Yuri_ **

_No te imaginas_

23:15

_Me encanta y justo eso es lo que hubiera hecho_

23:16

_Bajarte el pantalón y mamártela justo en la entrada de mi casa_

_23:16_

_Llevarme tu enorme verga a la boca y acariciarla con mi lengua, succionarte el glande sintiendo el sabor de tu preseminal_

23:17

**_Jean_ **

_Rayos! Continua_

23:17

**_Yuri_ **

_Quiero ver tu pene_

23:17

**_Jean_ **

_Pídelo bien, mi niño_

23:18

**_Yuri_ **

_Enseñame tu verga, daddy_

23:18

Un minuto después, el rubio recibía una foto que estaba seguro sería material para la soledad de su calentura.

Ahí estaba el hermoso miembro erecto del hombre más sexy que había conocido, en todo su esplendor, con los joggers justo debajo de sus testículos, dándole una imagen que lo hacía salivar. Con el pene en alto, rosado y húmedo de la punta, con verlo hizo que su propia hombría diera un pinchazo de excitación.

No lo pensó más y se quitó el molesto pantalón de su pijama quedando sólo en un ajustado slip negro mostrando el gran bulto que tenía. Sacó su pene y se acarició unos segudos para después tomar una foto desde esa posición, mostrando así esa parte de su anatomía y la envió.

**_Jean_ **

_Qué rico, me encanta, también quiero saborearlo_

23:20

**_Yuri_ **

_Sí, eso quiero, pero creo que prefiero ponerlo en otro lado ¿te gustaría?_

23:20

**_Jean_ **

_Sí! Me encantaría tenerlo dentro_

23:21

**_Yuri_ **

_Quiero someterte, que te doblegues y ruegues_

23:21

_llevarte al límite_

23:21

**_Jean_ **

_Qué más?_

23:22

**_Yuri_ **

_Después de lamerte, te llevaré así como estas, excitado y jadeado hasta la mesa_

23:22

_Te sentaré ahí y seguiría mamándotela_

23:22

_Deseo sentirte hasta dentro de mi boca, en mi garganta_

23:23

_Que tomes mi cabeza y folles mi boca_

23:23

**_Jean_ **

_Quieres mi leche?_

23:23

**_Yuri_ **

_Sí, quiero que me llenas la boca y la cara con tu leche para después besarte y me limpies con tu lengua_

23:24

**_Jean_ **

_Estoy muy excitado, me excitas demasiado Yuri_

23:24

Una vez enviado eso, sólo tardo un par de minutos para que Yuri recibiera un corto video de él masturbándose.

En cuanto el menor lo reprodujo juró que podía correrse con ver aquello, la mano de Jean moviéndose furiosamente sobre su erección humedecida ahora completamente desnudo, mostrando sus fuertes piernas.

**_Yuri_ **

_Mierda! Se me antoja demasiado_

23:25

_Imagina que soy yo quien te toca, quien te masturba y te lame_

23:25

**_Jean_ **

_Dime más_

23:26

**_Yuri_ **

_Necesito cogerte ya_

23:26

_Meterme en ti y sentir como me aprietas_

23:26

**_Jean_ **

_Sí, quiero que me cojas Yuri, quiero gritar tu nombre_

23:27

_Ya estoy cerca, me voy a venir_

23:27

**_Yuri_ **

_Te vas a venir con sólo sentirme, no dejaré que te toques, sólo penetrándote te haré correrte_

23:28

_Quiero oírte_

23:28

Jean estaba a al límite con sólo leerlo así que grabó justo cuando estaba corriéndose con ayuda de su mano mientras gemía roncamente el nombre del menor. Envió el video y en cuanto Yuri lo recibió y lo reprodujo se corrió escuchando la sensual del mayor llamándolo.

Después de tan intenso orgasmo respiró entrecortadamente unos segundos para enseguida levantarse y limpiarse.

**_Yuri_ **

_Eso fue increíble, me corrí enseguida_

23:33

_Eres demasiado sexy_

23:33

**_Jean_ **

_Tú lo eres, con sólo leerte me hiciste venir_

23:33

**_Yuri_ **

_Tengo el don jajaja_

23:34

_Me gustó mucho_

23:34

**_Jean_ **

_Gracias_ _J_ _estuvo muy rico_

23:34

**_Yuri_ **

_Tú estas muy rico_

23:35

**_Jean_ **

_Jajaja eres increíble_

23:35

**_Yuri_ **

_No tanto, ya estoy durmiendo gracias al orgasmo_

23:35

_Ya no aguanto tanto jajaja_

23:36

**_Jean_ **

_¿Qué veo? ¿Un rival?_

23:36

_JAJAJAJA_

23:36

**_Yuri_ **

_Ash jajaja ya dormiré. Descansa_

23:37

_Nos vemos mañana_

23:37

**_Jean_ **

_Descansa_

23:37

**_Yuri_ **

_Besos_

23:40

Se despidió el menor con una sonrisa en el rostro dejando el celular en la mesa de noche y acomodándose en su cama dispuesto a dormir demasiado bien ya que en realidad se encontraba cansado. Quizá con suerte soñaría con Jean haciendo que eso ampliara su sonrisa.

\-----------------------------------

Al día siguiente Yuri se despertó demasiado feliz y entusiasmado de ver a Jean, esperando que no fuera un encuentro demasiado incómodo. Aunque se olvidó pronto de eso en cuanto recibió una llamada.

-¿Qué tal tu cena caliente?- preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa divertida.

-Caliente- sonrió por el altavoz mientras manejaba.

-¡Cuéntame todo! Estoy con Seung, saluda- dijo el nipón haciendo que el coreano se acercara a al celular.

-Hola, pequeño travieso- saludó haciendo que el rubio negara.

-¿Ya están en el hospital?

-Claro, tú porque tienes un trato sexual con tu jefe.

-Por desgracia no tuvimos nada sexual… al menos no físico- agregó Yuri torciendo el gesto.

-Explícate- pidió Yuuri.

-Sólo tuvimos un poco de sexting.

-¡¿Durante la cena?!

-¡No! Después, cuando se fue.

-¿Y qué tal?- preguntó Seung y al parecer sonreía.

-Fue demasiado bueno, es muy sexy.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se reconciliaron?- preguntó Yuuri esperanzado.

-No, somos amigos y necesitábamos descargar la tensión, aunque es obvio que no es sólo tensión sexual lo que tenemos, pero queremos darnos tiempo en lo que termino mi terapia.

-Pero tendrán sexo- afirmó el coreano.

-No, nada físico. Nos daremos tiempo para saber qué es lo que sentimos, aunque eso lo dijo por mí, dice que él está seguro.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo también- suspiró- estoy seguro que lo quiero, pero debo recuperar mi identidad para que sea una relación sana.

-Qué lindo- sonrió Yuuri -No tiene mucho sentido lo del tiempo porque seguirán viéndose.

-Bueno… sí- aceptó el rubio riéndose de la ironía.

-Pero está bien, así no se enfrían las cosas- dijo Seung haciendo que Yuri torciera el gesto.

-No creo que esto se enfríe en mucho tiempo, les juro que lo veo y no puedo contenerme, no sé qué está sucediendo.

-Se llama “quitarse el velo de la estupidez”, cariño- sonrió el coreano haciendo que su amigo negara con media sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que sí- aceptó- Bien, debo irme, por la noche iré al cine con ese sexy hombre, ya les contaré cómo me fue.

-Con Jean nada puede salir mal- agregó Yuuri asintiendo- Diviértete.

-Claro, gracias. Nos vemos después para cenar.

-Sí, nos avisas. Cuídate- se despidió Seung.

-Adiós, los amo- finalizó Yuri la llamada continuando su camino con una sonrisa.

Una vez que llegó al hospital, continuó con su sonrisa y esta se ensanchó en cuanto su celular vibró mostrando un mensaje de Jean.

**_Jean_ **

_Buenos días, Yuri :D_

7:45

_¿Puedes subir a mi oficina?_

7:45

**_Yuri_ **

_Sí, subo enseguida_ _J_

7:45

Pasó a firmar su entrada y fue directamente a su consultorio para poder decirle a su residente que subiría a la oficina del director.

Una vez en el ascensor, suspiró emocionado, se sentía con cierta vergüenza por verlo después de haber hablado la noche anterior, pero también estaba feliz, hacía mucho que no sentía de esa manera.

-Buenos días, doctor Plisetsky- saludó Isabella con una sonrisa -El doctor Leroy lo está esperando- Yuri asintió.

-Gracias, Isabella- la joven se levantó de su escritorio para abrir la puerta de su jefe y dejar entrar al rubio.

-Yuri- sonrió Jean sirviéndose una taza de té, la cual dejó en la mesa y se acercó al menor para besar su mejilla -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Perfecto- sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes haciendo que las rodillas de Yuri se sintieran como gelatina.

-Yo…

-Antes de que digas algo- comenzó Jean tomando la taza de té ofreciéndosela e invitándole a sentarse mientras él hacía lo mismo -Quiero aclarar que lo que hicimos ayer fue increíble, me gustó mucho- dijo sonriéndole.

-A mi también.

-Y sé que parece una estupidez hacerlo después de que te dije que te daría tiempo para aclarar tus sentimientos, pero siemplemente no puedo resistirme.

-Descuida, fui yo quien empezó- aceptó Yuri sonriendo entre la vergüenza y la diversión.

-Sólo no quiero que te sientas presionado.

-Eso no va a ocurrir, descuida, tampoco es como si fuera un idiota, Jean. Sé lo que quiero y lo que siento, sólo necesito saber cómo enfocarlo- el canadiense sonrió y asintió.

-Lo sé, lo siento, parece que me preocupo demasiado.

-Necesitas desestresarte, puedo ayudar- sonrió pícaramente haciendo que el mayor lo mirara sin habla para enseguida sonreír y negar.

-No creo que sea conveniente que me provoques una erección mientras trabajo, será incómodo.

-Lo sé, también tengo trabajo- dijo dándole un sorbo al té- ¿Te veo en la noche?

-Claro, revisan la cartelera y me dices qué es lo que quieren ver.

-Genial- dijo levantándose para dejar la taza en la mesa- ¿Nos vemos para comer?- Jean asintió.

-Eso me gustaría mucho- sonrió- Y por cierto, todo lo que dijiste ayer de verdad quisiera que lo hicieras alguna vez- Yuri sonrió de lado.

-Creo que soy hombre de palabra- finalizó el menor saliendo de la oficina sintiendo cómo su corazón latía desbocado plantándole una sonrisa repleta de felicidad.

Aunque le duró poco ya que su celular comenzó a sonar mostrando una llamada entrante de Otabek.

-¿Hola?

-Yuri, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, sólo quería saber si hoy cenaré en tu casa ¿o se pospondrá?

-Lo siento, Otabek, iré al cine con los niños, pero después están libres, puedes pasar por ellos a la casa.

-Perfecto.

-Bien, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Y eso era justamente lo que deseaba en su vida, una relación cordial con Otabek que no le provocase ningún problema y deseaba una relación con Jean que le arrancara sonrisas cada dos segundos.

De verdad estaba dispuesto a luchar para lograr aquello, aunque fuese consigo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis amores, hasta ahorita he continuado con las actualizaciones semanales, pero me ha costado un poco y quizá eso cambie, puede que ya no sea semanal si no sólo cuando tenga el capítulo listo. Y eso no significa que dejaré la historia, sólo últimamente me falta un poco de inspiración y más porque estamos en la recta final de esta historia.   
> Espero lo entiendan y sigan al pendiente de las actualizaciones (la próxima semana todavía habrá capítulo y quizá la otra también, no lo sé, es como vaya saliendo)
> 
> Besos inmensos y gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios y kudos<3


	66. Capítulo 66

-Takeshi, es hermoso- expresó Yuko emocionada mirando a su alrededor la habitación de sus pequeñas.

-¿De verdad te parece?

-Te quedó increíble.

-Creo que debemos agradecer al diseñador- dijo el nipón dejando a las dos bebés que cargaba en el suelo en sus sillas transportadoras. Se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó por detrás haciendo que sonriera.

-No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras- dijo separándose de su esposo para dejar a la bebé en el suelo y así poder abrazarlo.

-Lo hice porque las amo y lo volvería a hacer sólo por ver tu sonrisa- dijo besando la frente de su esposa, quien se afianzó más a su agarre.

-Te amo y me encantó- sonrió Yuko separándose y volviendo a mirar a su alrededor la linda habitación de las trillizas.

-Por suerte teníamos esta enorme habitación- soltó el nipón mirando como las tres cunas cabían a la perfección.

-¿Estás consiente que nos tendremos que cambiar de casa en algún momento? Seremos muchos.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

-Oigan, he visto como quince lugares peligrosos, debemos de comenzar a poner protecciones- dijo Otabek llegando junto a la pareja, quienes lo miraron con una sonrisa para después rodar los ojos- De verdad, no les quiero contar qué sucede con las orillas de las puertas y los pomos.

-Y por eso te tenemos a ti, para que nos ayudes- dijo la joven mirando a su hermano, quien bufó.

-Tonta- dijo tomando a dos de las pequeñas para colocarlas en sus cunas- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Perfectamente, aunque después del retiro de puntos me da comezón- dijo rascándose la herida de la cesárea.

-Ya te dije que es normal, amor- dijo Nishigori tomando a su bebé del suelo y dejándola junto a las otras dos.

-Además no te verá casi nada.

-Genial, Yuri me mostró la suya una vez y es casi invisible- sonrió Yuko acercándose a la cuna para mirar a sus hijas- Son hermosas.

-Lo son, creo que todas se parecen a…- dijo mirando a Takeshi, quien sonrió orgulloso.

-Tienen mis genes japoneses.

-También tienen kazajos, no alardees- rezongó Yuko mirando su esposo rodando los ojos haciéndolo reír.

-Parece que en tu caso no fueron tan fuertes nuestros genes, hermana- sonrió Otabek.

-Es que tú te los llevaste todos.

-Un poco, sí- los tres sonrieron dirigiendo la mirada a sus pequeños tesoros y enterneciéndose cada vez que bostezaban o movían sus manitas -Bien, ya que todo está en su lugar, debo irme. Les traeré los protectores después, una vez que esas diablillas comiencen a caminar nadie los detendrá.

-Nos vemos hermano y gracias- dijo la menor acercándose a su hermano para estrecharse en un abrazo- De verdad, gracias por no dejarnos solos.

-No podría, siempre tengo que cuidarte, tonta- bromeó el mayor desordenando el pelo de su hermana- Cuida de ellos, Takeshi.

-A tus órdenes- sonrió el nipón.

-Vendré mañana.

-Claro- dijo Yuko observando a su hermano irse y una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Nishigori habló.

-Mañana vendrá Yuri ¿No será un problema?- la joven negó.

-No, parece que su relación se está volviendo cordial, además ayer me habló ese gato tonto y me dijo que sus terapias están yendo bien.

-Me alegra, estaba pensando en la tensión que habría si se encontraban.

-Descuida, estarán bien- sonrió Yuko convencida de ello.

\-----------------------------------

-¿Qué tal tu semana, Yuri?

-Con bastante trabajo, pero bien- sonrió el rubio hacía su psiquiatra, quien le sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

-¿Cómo están tus hijos?

-Están bien, hoy se quedarán con su padre porque Yuuri y Seung irán a cenar.

-Eso es bueno, continuar con tu vida con tus amigos como siempre- Yuri asintió- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Otabek?

-No sé porque no nos hemos visto mucho, pero por ahora puedo decir que todo va bien, parece que estoy curado de él.

-Más que curarte, Yuri, debes aprender a soltar- el rubio asintió lentamente con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

-Lo sé, es difícil dejar ir del todo- dijo mirando a Gal con la misma sonrisa- La persona a quien debemos dejar ir se queda con algo de nosotros y justo es a eso a lo que renunciamos, lo que esa persona se quedó.

-Y por eso duele, Yuri, le das tanto a alguien que es algo que debes dejar ir porque no podrás volver a tener, pero debes reunir todo lo demás y seguir. Sobretodo porque Otabek seguirá en tu vida.

-No será difícil, las pocas veces que lo he visto no siento más dolor u odio, quizá un poco de rencor, pero es aceptable.

-También debes dejar ir esos sentimientos, pero descuida, se irán con el tiempo- Yuri asintió sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Jean?- la sonrisa de Yuri se ensanchó y desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

-Demasiado bien, él es muy bueno para mí, quizá demasiado.

-Nadie es más que otros, Yuri, recibimos lo que merecemos- sonrió Gal trabajando con la autoestima del menor, quien asintió.

-Es sólo que no quiero que crea que es mi segunda opción o mi pañuelo de lágrimas, pero es que repentinamente me comenzó a gustar más de lo que lo hacía y estando con él todo lo demás se me olvida, no quiero saber de nadie.

-¿Has dormido con él?

-No, sólo salimos. Ayer fuimos al cine con los niños.

-¿Cómo tomaron ese cambio tus hijos?

-Están felices, lo aprecian mucho- Gal sonrió- es sólo que quiero ser suficiente para él, merecer todo lo que me ofrece y arreglar lo que le hice.

-Cuando aprendas a soltar podrás recibir lo que los demás te ofrecen y con ello recompensas todo lo sucedido.

-¿Usted cree?

-Claro- sonrió- Ahora hablemos de las figuras a tu alrededor y cómo influyen en tu vida.

Yuri se enderezó feliz de escuchar las palabras de la psiquiatra, esperaba pronto ser dado de alta y poder darle todo a Jean.

-¿Es malo dar de más?- preguntó casi al terminar la sesión.

-No, siempre y cuando sepas que todo lo que das es tu forma de ver las cosas y las demás personas ofrecen como saben hacerlo.

-En pocas palabras no siempre lo que das lo recibes ¿No?

-Más bien es dar sin recibir, aunque es un poco tonto ese dicho, todos esperamos dar recibiendo algo. Sentirse bien con uno mismo por dar algo es recibir, aunque sea de tu persona.

-Tiene sentido.

-Así que debes dar todo lo que tu quieras, sin reprimirte, ¿Quieres darlo todo? Dalo, tomando en cuenta lo que te dije en un principio, lo que das siempre se queda con los demás.

-¿Y si eso me da miedo?

-Por eso debes saber a quien dárselo.

-Qué difícil.

-Debemos tomar riesgos, Yuri, es parte de vivir- el rubio torció el gesto en una sonrisa extraña- Y por eso es que tenemos trabajo- bromeó la mujer haciendo reír a su paciente- confía en ti, saldrás de esto y tendrás una buena vida.

-Confío en eso- agregó- Sólo una duda más- Gal esperó- ¿Debería estar solo un tiempo después de ser dado de alta?

-Eso lo decidirás tú, Yuri, pero no es malo tomarte un tiempo y tampoco es malo no hacerlo.

-De acuerdo.

Después de salir de su terapia, el rubio caminó hasta su auto y marcó un número muy conocido dejándolo en alta voz.

-¿Tendrás una cita sexual?

-No, hoy si podremos vernos, se los dije- dijo a su amigo coreano.

-Perfecto, le diré a nuestro embarazado amigo que lleve la cena y yo pondré el postre.

-¿Lo harás?

-¿Tengo cara de hacer postres? No, pero Phichit hace un tiramisú delicioso.

-Estoy dentro.

-Genial, nos vemos en un rato.

\-----------------------------------

-¿Qué les parece si la próxima vez invitamos a Phichit y a Víktor?- preguntó Yuuri dejando la cena sobre la mesa de su amigo.

-Eso sería increíble, de cualquiera manera, todos nos conocemos- sonrió Yuri.

-Y después se nos unirá Jean- el rubio sonrió negando- Y hablando de ese tema ¿Cómo te fue en tu noche de cine?

-Bien- sonrió sacando los platos para la cena- Casual y muy linda porque iban los niños.

-O sea si no hubieran ido ¿Te lo hubieras cogido?- soltó el nipón mientras Yuri torcía el gesto pensando.

-Sí, algo así- bromeó.

-¿Y qué te dice la psiquiatra?

-Que todo va bien, que tengo que aprender a soltar a Otabek para poder recibir cosas nuevas.

-Pues así es como debe ser, cariño, dejar a Otabek y hacer tu vida de nuevo. Quizá incluso debes estar un tiempo solo.

-No lo sé, Gal dice que no es algo que deba hacer, que yo debo decidir, pero lo único que quiero es estar con Jean en cuanto termine con esto.

-Yuri, te preguntaré algo- soltó el coreano siendo observado por sus amigos- ¿No te estás tratando de convencer de querer estar con Jean? Y no es que lo repitas mucho, es sólo que no sé… ¿Estás seguro y confiando de que eso es lo que quieres o eso es lo que deberías querer?

-Tiene sentido tu pregunta y te agradezco el que te preocupes por mí, pero te diré lo que siento- dio el rubio sonriendo- Cuando estoy con Jean es una extraña mezcla de tensión sexual y querer que me mire como la cosa más linda en este mundo, que me bese y me diga que me ama. Cada vez que lo veo un nudo se forma en mi estómago y me siento como en la universidad, nervioso y ansioso. Quiero que esté todo el tiempo conmigo y que cene con mis hijos. Salir de viaje y que me presente a sus padres, quiero una familia con él.

Seung y Yuuri miraron al rubio con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, para enseguida mirarse y sonreír.

-Vaya, creo que eso fue demasiado cursi- se quejó el nipón.

-Idiota- soltó Yuri arrojándole a su amigo un camarón en tempura.

-Son palabras muy lindas, guárdalas para tu boda- dijo Seung yendo por una copa para servirse un poco de vino.

-Me muero de hambre ¿Podemos cenar?- se quejó Yuuri sentándose.

-Por cierto ¿Ya sabes qué será tu bebé?

-Seung, si lo supiera ustedes serían los primeros en saberlo- el coreano sonrió halagado- Esta semana iré al próximo ultrasonido y ya lo sabremos.

-¿Cómo está Víktor?- preguntó Yuri sentándose a la mesa y comenzando a destapar la comida.

-Supongo que en cuanto nazca el bebé me embarazará de nuevo- dijo llevándose un poco de tallarines a la boca- ¿Cómo va el tratamiento de Phichit?

-Bien, sus niveles están saliendo en cero, eso lo tiene demasiado feliz, así que yo también soy feliz. Sólo que aún no quiere tener sexo tan descuidado- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-¿Qué tal te fue con su papá?- preguntó Yuri. Sentía que no había visto a sus amigos en mucho tiempo y que necesitaba ponerse al día.

-Samir es increíble, fue un poco triste verlo al recibir la noticia, pero le ofreció todo su apoyo.

-Qué bueno, a veces hay padres un poco extremistas que rechazan a sus hijos- todos asintieron.

-Por suerte todo salió bien y además me presentó como su pareja- sonrió el coreano orgulloso.

-Bien hecho, perra- bromeó Yuuri mientras los demás sonreían y comían su deliciosa cena.

-Yuko ya está en su casa.

-¿De verdad? Qué alegría- espetó el azabache.

-Sí, mañana iré a visitarlo ¿Quieren ir?

-Claro, necesitamos ver a los nuevos demonios de la familia.

-El infierno se abrió y nos dará cuatro- bromeó Yuri señalando al nipón, quien asintió orgulloso acariciando su vientre.

-¿Estás haciendo ejercicio?- preguntó Seung y el nipón asintió.

-Salgo a correr, es lo único que puedo hacer o al menos que sé hacer. Víktor dijo que hay unos cursos de Pilates y yoga durante el embarazo, pero apenas y tengo tiempo.

-Yo jamás hice nada durante mi embarazo.

-Porque estabas muy delgado y ahora el cuerpo que te cargas no es por nada- dijo Seung señalando a Yuri con su tenedor mientras este se alzaba su playera mostrando sus abdominales ligeramente marcados.

-No puedo marcarlos más- bufó dándole un gran mordisco a un camarón.

-Es por tu masa muscular, pero así estás bien, créeme, casi un twink.

-Hace mucho que mi edad me prohibió ser un twink- dijo el rubio comenzando a reírse.

-Pero con alguien como Jean seguro serás un sugar baby- Yuuri comenzó a reírse mientras Yuri se sonrojaba.

-¿Acaso no tienes sexo normal?- preguntó el rubio, aunque sabía que a los tres les gustaba el sexo variado.

-Sí, pero no siempre, soy amante de los kinks.

-¿Cuáles te gustan?- preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa lobuna.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo a hablar de sexo- resopló el rubio divertido.

-Daddy Kink, crossdresing, BDSM y muchos más que son variables de esos.

-¿Phichit se viste de mujer?- Seung sonrió de lado.

-No saben lo sexy que se ve.

-Puedo imaginarte a ti, pero a él no.

-Te sorprenderías- sonrió para enseguida llevarse un brócoli a la boca.

-Debería probarlo- agregó Yuuri convencido.

-Creo que yo también- asintió Yuri imaginándose a Jean en una hermosa lencería oscura y… debería parar si no quería una erección frente a sus amigos- ¿Cómo es que siempre hablamos de sexo?

-A partir de los veinte se habla de sexo hasta que llegas a una edad en la que sólo lo recuerdas, así que aprovecha, tonto- se burló el nipón con una sonrisa.

-Eso es triste- dijo Yuri con una mueca.

-Pero es la verdad- asintió Seung- Por eso tengan mucho sexo, pero cuídense.

-Sí- musitó Yuuri frunciendo los labios haciendo que sus amigos comenzaran a reírse.

-¿Y qué opinan los niños de Jean?- preguntó Seung de pronto dibujando una sonrisa en su amigo.

-Les agrada, quizá demasiado, no lo sé- negó- Jean es una excelente persona y los trata con mucho cariño, será fácil para ellos.

-¿El qué?

-Que sea mi pareja- Yuuri y Seung miraron a su amigo con una sonrisa, pero decidieron no decir nada, quizá el abrumar al rubio tendría un efecto contrario.

-Genial, se escucha bien- sonrió el coreano- Ahora les contaré un chisme que corre en el hospital.

-¿De quién?- preguntó Yuri intrigado.

-De Michele y Emil- sonrió el coreano mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban atentos disfrutando de esa cena que ya necesitaba, además de que eso lo distraía de pensar en Jean, quien en ese momento lo llamaba.

-Suponiendo que por esa sonrisa es Jean- dijo el nipón mientras Yuri se levantaba para responder.

-Hola.

-¿Te interrumpo?

-Ceno con Yuuri y Seung.

-Genial, dales mis saludos.

-Claro ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Genial, un poco cansado, pero no te interrumpo más, en realidad te hablaba para ver si mañana quieres ir a cenar, sólo tú y yo.

-Me encantaría- sonrió Yuri.

-Bien, paso por ti, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-Perfecto, por cierto, te llevaré de desayunar, así que no almuerces.

-Eres un sol- sonrió Jean sonrojando a Yuri a pesar de sólo escuchar su voz.

-Te veo mañana.

-Adiós- se despidió el mayor dejando a Yuri con una enorme sonrisa volviendo a su lugar siendo observado por sus amigos.

-Definitivamente te pegó fuerte, salud por eso- brindó Seung ante la felicidad de su amigo.


	67. Capítulo 67

-¿Por qué siempre luces tan bien?

-No sé si eso fue una queja o un halago.

-Halago- sonrió Jean subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse en la entrada de la casa del ruso, quien sonreía feliz de salir a cenar con ese hombre.

-Me agrada, entonces- dijo acercándose para depositar un beso suave en los labios del mayor- ¿A dónde iremos?

-Te gustará- dijo Jean guiñándole un ojo.

-Estoy empezando a creer que me conoces demasiado bien- sonrió Yuri adelantándose bajando las escaleras siendo seguido por el canadiense.

-Es que eres igual a un libro abierto y además soy perceptivo.

-¿Un libro abierto? Eso se escucha demasiado cliché, como una cosa de bestseller- se burló el menor haciendo reír a su acompañante, quien estaba encantado con esa nueva actitud segura.

-Bien, dejémoslo en que soy perceptivo y por la comida que te gusta, sé que esto te gustará.

-Más te vale- sonrió Yuri tomando la mano de Jean caminando hasta el auto de este.

Y Jean no se equivocó al llevarlo a un restaurante coreano en donde ellos cocinaban su propia comida con la parrilla que había en medio de la mesa.

-Esto está delicioso- dijo el rubio llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca mientras Jean le sonreía.

-Te lo dije- sonrió orgulloso -Definitivamente nuestras citas serán tours gastronómicos, diablos, subiré de peso.

-Podemos bajarlo- soltó Yuri coqueto- Olvídalo, el cardio no sirve para bajar de peso- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-No importa, me interesa esa oferta- Yuri sonrió divertido comiendo un poco de verdura.

-No digas cosas que me emocionen- Jean negó.

-Bien, hay cosas que aún no sé de ti y sé que no debo saberlo todo en una sola cita, pero ¿Color favorito?

-Negro y me encantan los estampados- dijo el menor rodando los ojos por lo tonta y obvia que era su respuesta.

-¿Libro favorito?- Yuri lo pensó unos segundos.

-He leído bastante como para decir que siguen siendo El Señor de los Anillos, sin duda- dijo orgulloso haciendo al mayor asentir.

-¿Lugar favorito que has visitado?

-Francia- sonrió divertido- Y no creas que lo digo para agradarte, de verdad es un lugar precioso.

-Lo es- sonrió el canadiense- ¿Comida que no te gusta?

-Bueno, no hay algo como eso, pero no como muslos ni piernas de pollo, odio los aderezos, tampoco como grasa de cerdo ni vísceras- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-No es tan malo, a mí no me gustan los mariscos- Yuri lo miró sorprendido.

-Vaya, tendremos problemas con ello.

-Puedo soportarlo- dijo el mayor sonriendo de lado con picardía haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-¿Siguiente pregunta?

-¿Qué piensas de mí?- dijo tranquilamente provocando en Yuri un gesto incrédulo abriendo la boca, no esperaba eso, aunque sonrió nervioso y comenzó a pensar.

-Hay muchas cosas buenas que decir- comenzó- Eres noble, caballeroso y atento, tienes una sonrisa sexy y todo tú eres todo un monumento a la sensualidad y a la belleza- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida- Pareciera que eres alguien duro, pero en realidad tienes un corazón muy blando y no te da pena desmostrar tu sensibilidad, pero…- dijo desviando la mirada- si te alguien te falla eres en verdad difícil de tratar, “no es no” en pocas palabras, perono te cuesta recuperar la confianza y quizá eso es malo porque estoy seguro que han abusado de eso.

-¿Lo dices por ti? Y no creas que no escuché todo lo demás, pero quiero que me respondas.

-Por mí y quizá por otras personas, parejas, amigos, etcétera- dijo alzándose de hombros. Jean suspiró y se estiró para tomar las manos del menor.

-Yuri, tú no abusaste de mi confianza, es más, quizá nunca la perdiste- explicó haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con melancolía- No te voy a negar que sí, me sentí un poco traicionado, pero quizá porque esperaba mucho de una persona inestable y no, no estoy ofendiéndote- dijo acariciando la mano del menor quien asintió- Y aún así me enamoré de ti, imagínate ahora cómo me siento de ver al verdadero Yuri frente a mí- dijo alejándose y fingiendo una explosión en su pecho provocando que el rubio comenzara a reírse.

-La terapia funciona muy bien- sonrió feliz- Entonces ¿Me amas?

-No creo que eso pueda decirse en un restaurante coreano- Yuri frunció los labios asintiendo -Pero te diré que me gusta ver al verdadero tú.

-A mí me gusta conocerlo, hacía años que no lo veía- bromeó alzando uno de sus cejas y enseguida Jean se acercó tocando sus mejillas.

-Me gusta tu piel.

-Tengo el don de parecer más joven- bromeó con una enorme sonrisa. -Bueno, ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

-Puedes- dijo alejándose para removerse en su asiento, no sin antes llevarse otro pedazo de carne a la boca.

-De acuerdo ¿Colo favorito?

-Morado.

-Una sorpresa- sonrió -¿Programas favoritos?

-Programas de cocina.

-¿De verdad? También me gusta verlos, sobretodo los concursos- Jean sonrió asintiendo.

-¡Sí!

-Bien, bien, ¿Película favorita?

-¿De cualquier género?- Yuri asintió -El viaje de Chihiro.

-Es muy hermosa.

-Lo es.

-¿Sabor de helado favorito?

-Menta con chocolate.

-Interesante- asintió -Oye desviándome un poco ¿Has hablado con Alex?

-Hemos hablado, parece que va a divorciarse- Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-En realidad casarse con Julián no fue una buena idea y ahora lo sabe, está decidio y parece sentirse tranquilo con esa decisión.

-Vaya- resopló Yuri desviando la mirada -Algún día te contaré una historia.

-Lo sé- sonrió Jean quizá sabiendo a qué se refería. Yuri sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, pero decidió dejar de lado ese escabroso tema.

-Por último ¿Qué estás pensando justo ahora?

-En lo hermoso que te ves sonriendo- el rubio desvió el rostro comenzando a reírse a causa de los nervios- Lo digo en serio y ahora te diré algo más- el menor lo miró esperando ansioso- No quiero que te sientas presionado o comprometido conmigo por todo lo que ha sucedió o te he dicho, sé que parezco insistente y no me canso de repetirte lo mucho que me gustas, pero no por ello debes corresponderme de la misma manera- Yuri frunció el ceño extrañado- Sé que estás en un proceso de recuperación y de encontrarte a ti mismo, por eso mismo no te sientas presionado inconscientemente por mi, eres un hombre libre y no sucederá nada si decides aceptarme sólo como un amigo.

-No puedo creer que eso es todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza en este momento- dijo con una mueca haciendo que el canadiense soltara una carcajada- Estoy pensando seriamente en que si vuelves a decir algo así ya no saldré contigo- Jean negó sonriendo- Me gusta tu compañía y la disfruto, pero no por eso voy a conformarme con ser tu amigo porque no busco eso y ahora más que nunca lo tengo claro. Me gustas y te quiero demasiado para sólo ser tu amigo, así que deja de pretender que voy a… cambiarte... de nuevo- dijo torciendo el gesto- Sé que es un mal uso de palabras, pero…- dijo apresurándose, pero Jean lo interrumpió colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Entiendo lo que dices, perdón por insistir y victimizarme- sonrió asintiendo, Yuri tomó ambas manos del mayor y las besó.

-Quiero estar contigo porque me gusta lo que soy contigo, lo que me haces sentir y la manera en la que me miras- sonrió haciendo que el mayor ladeara el rostro en un gesto tierno.

-Cuando dices esas cosas me desarmas.

-Y es lo que busco, desarmarte y que me puedas aceptar sin barreras- dijo sonriendo de lado- Sé que esas barreras las levantaste por mi culpa, estoy consciente de eso, pero busco tumbarlas.

-Andas muy metafórico- sonrió Jean haciendo que el rubio bufara con una sonrisa.

-Se escucha más poético- dijo para entonces mostrarle la lengua y soltar sus manos levantándose de su asiento para ir junto al mayor, quien se corrió para hacerle un lugar- Hola.

-Hola- sonrió Jean tomando un poco de carne y llevándola a la boca del rubio, quien la aceptó gustoso.

-Bueno, estamos en un lugar precioso con comida deliciosa, así que es algo que me gustaría recordar al igual que mi honestidad, así que ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Formalmente- pidió Yuri tomando la mano de Jean colocándosela en la mejilla.

-Sería muy idiota si dijese que no ¿Verdad?

-Un poco, sí- dijo torciendo el gesto.

-Entonces, sí, sí quiero salir contigo- Yuri enseguida se arrojó a sus brazos emocionado y separándose mirándolo sonrojado.

-Prometo que no tendremos sexo hasta que esté dado de alta, aunque me duela en el alma- dijo llevando una de sus manos hasta su pecho.

-Me parece bien porque tengo algo preparado- el rubio lo miró sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- Jean asintió.

-Sí, ya lo sabrás.

-Genial, estaré ansioso- dijo acercándose para besar los labios del mayor- Ahora puedo hacer esto sin cesar.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras- sonrió Jean tomando su rostro y besando suavemente esos suaves labios que amaba- Sólo no me rompas el corazón.

-Tú tampoco lo hagas- dijo el rubio acariciando el rostro de su pareja.

-Jamás- finalizó el canadiense con un nuevo beso sellando esa nueva etapa que estaban por comenzar.

\-------------------------------

-¿Estás bien? Pareces ausente.

-No es nada, sólo pensaba- sonrió Phichit en cuanto Seung lo acompañó en el sofá ya que verían una película.

-¿En mí?

-Siempre pienso en ti- dijo tomándolo por la cintura para recostarlo en su regazo y besar sus labios.

-Por eso me agradas.

-¿Ah? ¿Sólo te agrado?- se burló el moreno fingiendo sentirse ofendido para enseguida comenzar a hacerle cosquillas al coreano haciéndolo reír.

-Te amo- jadeó Seung entre risas soltándose de su pareja sólo para colocarse a horcajadas sobre este y tomar su rostro- Te amo.

-Te amo más- correspondió Phichit besando su rostro sacándole una sonrisa enternecida.

-¿En eso pensabas?

-Pensaba en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte.

-No me des tanto crédito, también me haces feliz- se burló el azabache acariciando las mejillas del moreno- Es más, deberías demostrármelo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?- sonrió Phichit de lado con picardía. Seung se relamió los labios antes de atacar los de su pareja en un beso urgente.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor sin condón- el tailandés suspiró desviando la mirada.

-Seung…

-Amor, eres un caso indetectable*, así que podemos hacerlo y lo sabes- sonrió mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas de manera sugerente arrancando una sonrisa en el moreno- Vamos, sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

-¿Por qué estás ten seguro?- Seung sonrió divertido moviendo sus caderas de nuevo sintiendo la excitación del tailandés.

-No quiero rogar, amor, pero puedo hacerlo- susurró acercándose a su oreja y mordisqueando la sensible concha.

-Eres terrible, te acusaré de abuso.

-Tsk, cállate- rezongó el coreano atacando de nuevo la oreja ahora lamiéndola y apretando más sus caderas arrancándole un gemido al moreno.

-¿Vas a atenerte a las consecuencias?

-Claro que sí- asintió el coreano repetidamente levantándose del regazo de su amante y tomando su mano- Vamos.

Phichit ladeó el rostro sonriendo de lado para pararse como si estuviese cansando, pero en cuanto Seung se dio la vuelta, lo tomó por la cintura y lo cargó sobre su hombro haciéndolo reír. Llegaron a la habitación y el tailandés lo arrojó a la cama mientras le sonreía con coquetería.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, eran urgentes, pero había algo más en esa ocasión, otro tipo de entrega que clamaba el azabache desde hacía tiempo.

La ropa pronto se hizo a un lado mostrando sus ansiosos cuerpos, Seung miró el de Phichit como si de un adonis se tratase, y así era, le encantaba ese cuerpo y lo amaba cada vez que lo tenía encima, detrás o debajo de él.

Besó y lamió cada parte de esa morena piel, amaba los gemidos de Phichit, le hacían saber el deseo que este sentía por él.

Lo dejó debajo para poder alabarlo como se merecía, besarlo y poder llevar por fin ese miembro delicioso dentro de su boca sin ninguna barrera de por medio.

-¡Mierda!- lanzó el tailandés encogiendo su cuerpo haciendo reír a Seung, quien no se detuvo en su labor de darle placer con esa habilidosa lengua.

Lamió desde la base hasta el glande y lo metió en su boca gimiendo por el delicioso sabor que se impregnaba en sus mucosas.

-Seung…- jadeó el moreno mirando a su pareja con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo pegado a la frente a causa del sudor.

-Disfrútalo, cielo- sonrió el coreano tomando la erección del tailandés con una mano mientras la otra masajeaba sus testículos y sacaba su lengua lamiendo un poco el rosado glande.

Continuó con la labor de darle placer a su hombre, además de que darle sexo oral también era placentero para él, ya estaba demasiado duro con sólo hacer eso.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta el bajo vientre del tailandés y comenzó a presionar levemente hacía abajo haciendo de eso mucho más excitante, además de provocar agudos gemidos en el moreno, algo que le indicaba que estaba cerca así que se detuvo recibiendo un bufido.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo sé- soltó el coreano orgulloso para colocarse sobre el tailandés e inclinarse para besarlo y de paso tomar una de sus manos.

Terminó el beso y le sonrió, llevándose a la boca los dedos ajenos comenzando a lamerlos.

-Tenemos lubricante, amor.

-No, hoy sólo te quiero a ti, sin nada extra- dijo para seguir lamiendo y ensalivando sus dedos, cuando creyó que era suficiente, los llevó hasta su entrada provocando que Phichit lo mirara excitado.

-¿Los quieres?- dijo rozando la fruncida entrada.

-No juegues conmigo- jadeó Seung sonriendo de lado y moviéndose sobre el abdomen del otro para calmar un poco su erección.

-Te gusta jugar ¿no?

-Estoy demasiado excitado hoy para eso- jadeó moviéndose aún más fuerte sintiendo como un dedo entraba lentamente.

-Estás demasiado caliente.

-Te dije- Phichit metió más el dedo mientras el coreano se recostaba en el pecho de este y comenzaba a jadear sacando la lengua aprovechando para besar esa salada piel.

Pronto tres dedos estuvieron dentro mientras Seung se movía contra la mano de Phichit penetrándose y tratando de que su pareja estimulara su próstata.

-¡Ah! Ya, ya, ya mételo- gimió enderezándose y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del tailandés mientras hacía su cabeza hacía atrás.

Phichit sacó su mano y colocó sus manos en las espigadas caderas, Seung le sonrió de lado y se alzó un poco llevando su mano hasta la erección ajena dirigiéndola a su dilatada entrada.

El moreno suspiró y tomó con fuerza al azabache haciéndolo que lo mirara extrañado.

-¿Estás seguro?- el coreano sonrió y sin más se empaló de un solo movimiento, esa era su respuesta.

-¡Seung!- gritó el moreno tomando a su amante de la cintura con algo de fuerza mientras se curvaba un poco por la intensa sensación.

-Diablos- susurró el azabache cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Phichit lo había preparado bien, pero había sido un poco brusco.

-¿Te lastimaste?- preguntó el moreno aún con la voz distorsionada y llevando una mano hasta la mejilla del coreano acariciándola y haciendo a un lado su oscura melena.

-No, sólo dame unos segundos- pidió sin abrir los ojos y controlando su respiración, no es que doliera demasiado, sólo debía pasar la incomodidad y estaría listo.

Unos segundos después, llevó sus manos al rostro de Phichit y le sonrió inclinándose para besar sus labios.

-Te amo y lo haré por siempre, eres lo más importante en este momento de mi vida.

-Y tú eres el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme- musitó Phihcit con una sonrisa tierna repleta de amor.

-Ese fue nuestro momento cursi, ahora seamos sucios- y diciendo esto, el coreano comenzó a moverse lentamente sosteniéndose del pecho de su amante y apoyándose en sus rodillas.

Phichit paseó sus manos por las fuertes piernas y la estrecha cintura mientras luchaba por no correrse, el interior de Seung era demasiado caliente y estrecho. Lo ahogaba y lo llevaba a un nuevo nivel de éxtasis.

Pronto el coreano necesitó más y el leo de lo dio tomándolo con fuerza y encargándose él de moverse a su ritmo, uno más rápido y casi salvaje.

Sus cuerpos y pieles chocaban en un sonido húmedo que ambos amaban al igual que el lugar en donde se unían, lugar que Phichit tocó estimulando la entrada estirada de su amante.

-¿Así nos querías? ¿Así de conectados?- dijo enderezándose para poder susurrarle al oído. Con esa posición los movimientos disminuyeron un poco, pero le daban atención a la erección del coreano.

-Sí, así… así- gimió moviéndose de arriba abajo llevando esa erección a su interior.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta… tú me encantas, Phichit- dijo haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás.

-Y tú a mí- diciendo esto colocó al coreano sobre su espalda ganándose una mirada sorprendida, aunque enseguida cambió a una mirada en blanco en cuanto comenzó a moverse con fuerza.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡No pares!- gritó abrazando con sus piernas al moreno recibiendo una sobre estimulación en la próstata que lo hacía gemir y jadear como un poseso.

-Estoy cerca- susurró Phichit para enseguida morder el hombro de su pareja tratando de retrasar el momento, pero esto sólo hizo que Seung se excitara aún más y se corriera entre ambos.

De pronto, los embates del tailandés se hicieron más lentos, pero profundos mientras gruñía. Seung parecía lejos de ahí, pero volvió en cuanto sintió un líquido caliente en sus entrañas y las contracciones de aquél pene en su interior.

Phichit por fin se había aceptado y también a él.

-Te amo- dijo en cuanto este se desplomó sobre su cuerpo. Llevó una de sus manos a su lacio pelo y lo acarició.

-Fue increíble.

-Sí, sí lo fue.

-Me hiciste muy feliz- musitó haciendo que Phichit alzara el rostro mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Por esto?

-Algún día lo entenderás- sonrió besando sus labios con suavidad y esperando a recuperarse un poco para volver a sentir a su novio, sólo que ahora invirtiendo los roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Indetectable= instransmisible
> 
> Se considera que una carga viral en el paciente con VIH es indetectable cuando se sitúa por debajo de las 50 copias/mL (puede variar entre 20, 37 a 50).  
> Tener práctitas sexuales con una persona que vive con VIH, que esté tratada y que tenga una carga viral indetectable por seis meses no tiene riesgo para VIH. Aunque no se use preservativo en las penetraciones o que incluso haya eyaculación.


	68. Capítulo 68

-Son demasiado hermosas, tanto, que estoy dudando de que sean tuyas- bromeó Yuri mientras sostenía a la pequeña Axel contra su pecho. Yuko negó con media sonrisa.

-Pensaría lo mismo si no tuviera una cicatriz en mi vientre- la castaña se encontraba sentada en el sofá de una sola pieza con las otras dos bebés sobre su pecho amamantándolas.

-A veces me dan ganas de tener otro, pero recuerdo a los dos que tengo y lo pienso mejor- negó sonriendo besando la frente de la pequeña castaña.

-¿Sí quisieras tener otro bebé?

-Sabes que no puedo- musitó Yuri sin mirarla, Yuko rodó los ojos.

-Eso lo sé, pero tu pareja puede tenerlos, además, ahora que sales con el flamante director Jean Jacques Leroy eso puede cambiar- el rubio sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente.

Le había hablado de aquello a la castaña después de darles la noticia a Seung y a Yuuri, quienes habían puesto el grito en el cielo al igual que la joven. Estaban bastante felices por él y de ese nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Y justo eso recordó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que Jean y yo estamos saliendo… formalmente- repitió ahora con la voz un poco más baja y sonriendo con timidez. Yuuri y Seung se miraron sorprendidos para enseguida comenzar a gritar emocionados y acercarse a su amigo para abrazarlo.

-¡Eso es increíble!- gritó el nipón mientras Yuri sonreía y asentía.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue? Cuéntanos- pidió Seung tomando a su amigo de la mano, quien enseguida se dispuso a contarles sobre la cena y la plática después de esta.

-Qué lindo- suspiro Yuuri.

-Él es demasiado comprensivo, romántico, sexy- decía Yuri con una sonrisa- Parece ser todo lo que estaba buscando.

-No, cariño, es todo lo que mereces. Él es bueno para ti y tú eres bueno para él- dijo Seung haciendo que su amigo torciera su sonrisa.

-Así es, tú también eres lo que él buscaba, Yurio- musitó el nipón dedicándole una sonrisa enternecida.

-¿Están felices?

-¿Tú lo estás?- preguntó el nipón y el rubio asintió- Entonces nosotros también.

-De verdad espero que sean felices, Yuri, mereces serlo y si Jean no lo hace, bueno, ya veremos- dijo Seung torciendo el gesto.

-Ahora sólo queda decirles a los niños.

-¿Cuándo lo harás?

-No lo sé, supongo que lo haremos juntos.

-¡Dios! Ahora te quedarás en su casa y él en la tuya, qué lindo- soltó Yuuri emocionado mientras el rubio negaba.

-Por el momento no tendremos sexo, nos esperaremos a que sea dado de alta y todo sea estable de una manera oficial, él lo sugirió.

-Eso me agrada- asintió el coreano convencido de que Jean en realidad era el hombre para Yuri.

Y justo en eso pensaba ahora que visitaba a Yuko, sonrió y negó acariciando la espalda de la menor.

-No lo sé, es muy pronto para hablar de eso, Yuko, apenas empezamos a salir- la castaña lo miró unos segundos para después sonreírle.

-De verdad te veo feliz y eso me gusta- Yuri asintió complacido- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a los niños?

-No, mañana cenaremos los cuatro y se los diremos, hoy están con Otabek.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a él?- Yuri negó lentamente, en realidad no quería tocar ese tema, pero justamente esa noche cenaría en casa del kazajo para decirle la noticia.

-No sé cómo lo tome.

-Eso es lo menos que debe preocuparte, no es su incumbencia, en todo caso por tus hijos, pero Jean es una buena persona, así que no es como que debería preocuparse- Yuri negó.

-Lo sé, aún así es extraño, es algo nuevo para mí decir algo como eso- Yuko sonrió de lado.

-Más bien decírselo a él ¿No?- el rubio se alzó de hombros- Mira, deja de preocuparte por eso, él lo entenderá y si no lo hace es su problema, tú vida ya no está atada a la de él, no te preocupes por lo que sientan los demás, sé un poco egoísta.

-Ya lo fui una vez y no salió bien- dijo recordando la situación pasada con Jean.

-Fue un egoísmo mal dirigido- sonrió Yuko haciendo que el rubio de verdad sintiera que hablar con ese hombre era la mejor terapia que había- Sólo suelta la bomba y espera a que explote, no pasará nada, te lo aseguro.

-De cualquier manera, iba a hacerlo.

-Es un paso más a tu completa felicidad- Yuri en ese momento agachó la mirada para ver a la bebé y sonreír.

-A veces pienso que con Jean todo será demasiado perfecto, no me imagino el porqué debamos pelear.

-Créeme, Yura, uno encuentra razones estúpidas para hacerlo, pero las reconciliaciones son increíbles- soltó la castaña con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Te deja con trillizos?- bromeó el rubio haciendo que la joven torciera el gesto para después asentir.- Bien, debo irme a darme una ducha y dirigirme a la casa de tu hermano.

-Dale mis saludos- Yuri asintió levantándose para poder dejar a Axel en su cuna -Y también a tu novio.

-Somos demasiado grandes para ese apelativo ¿No crees?

-Eso son y es lindo, no lo arruines.

-Bien, bien- soltó sonriendo acercándose a la castaña para besar su frente -Te llamo después y te cuento cómo me fue.

-Recuerda que yo soy la hermana malvada, así que estarás bien.

-Por suerte tenías a Takeshi cuando conocí a tu hermano.

-Ya tendríamos como seis hijos, cielo- Yuri soltó una carcajada y salió de la habitación directo a su casa para alistarse.

\--------------------------

Llegó a la casa del kazajo sintiéndose un tanto nervioso, en realidad no sabía cómo es que este reaccionaría, pero no por las razones que quizá en su tiempo hubiese sentido sino por el hecho de que se opusiera y pusiera a los niños de por medio.

Subió por el ascensor hasta el penthouse, que era donde Otabek tenía su muy lujuso departamento de soltero. Chistó de sólo pensar que su sueldo como cardiólogo no le alcanzaría para algo de esa magnitud.

-Hola, Yura, adelante- saludó el kazajo en cuanto abrió la puerta. Yuri sonrió nervioso y entró a la casa, aquella que pocas veces había visitado.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien- sonrió Otabek caminando frente al rubio directo al comedor.

-¿Y los niños?

-Están leyendo.

-Pero dejaron sus libros en la casa.

-Se los compré porque querían leerlo y no cargar con ellos.

-Qué conveniente y qué flojos- rezongó Yuri dejando su abrigo sobre una de las sillas viendo que la mesa estaba puesta.

-Bueno y ¿Por qué decidiste venir a cenar a mi casa después de tantos años?

-Lo sabrás después de la cena.

-Qué misterioso- se giró el mayor con media sonrisa para enseguida desaparecer en la cocina.

Yuri suspiró y se levantó para ir hasta los enormes ventanales que adornaban el sofisticado departamento del castaño.

La ciudad lucía hermosa desde ahí junto a la ligera lluvia que caía y la oscuridad de la noche, de pronto su celular vibró en su pantalón.

**_Jean_ **

Amor ¿Ya estás en casa de Otabek? ¿Llegaste bien?

_20:25_

Yuri enseguida sonrió por aquel sobrenombre que el canadiense comenzaba a decirle.

**_Yuri_ **

Ya estoy aquí, te llamo cuando vaya para mi casa

_20:25_

**_Jean_ **

Perfecto, cenan rico y salúdame a los niños.

_20:25_

Te quiero.

_20:26_

**_Yuri_ **

Te quiero <3

_20:26_

-Te ves feliz- soltó Otabek de pronto haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Y eso luce delicioso- sonrió mirando la charola que el kazajo llevaba en las manos.

-Los niños querían costillas a la BBQ.

-Perfecto- sonrió acercándose para tomar la charola y ayudarlo a ponerlo sobre la mesa -¿Quieres que le llame a los niños?

-Sí, ve a sorprenderlos- Yuri asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos encontrándolos sobre sus camas con un libro sobre sus caras.

-Hola.

-¡Papi!- saludaron los pequeños emocionados ya que tenían seis días sin ver al rubio, era la semana de Otabek.

-Vamos a cenar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lena levantándose para ir hasta su padre.

-Quise venir a verlos y cenar con ustedes.

-¿Iremos a casa?- preguntó Milo, pero sin molestia o alegría, sólo quería saber. Los pequeños adoraban estar en ambas casas.

-No, hasta pasado mañana.

-Bien.

-Ahora vamos a cenar- sonrió tomándolos de las manos y dirigiéndose al comedor.

Una vez que terminaron e hicieron sobremesa con una amena plática juntos a sus hijos sin ninguna incomodidad, estos decidieron volver a su habitación para dormir.

Yuri y Otabek se quedaron bebiendo vino y hablando de algunos casos en el hospital de ambos, nada interesante o no para lo que amaritaba esa cena.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el misterio?- preguntó el kazajo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. Yuri sonrió y desvió la mirada.

-Comencé a salir con Jean, formalmente- soltó sin más recordando las palabras de Yuko.

-¿Son novios?- el rubio bufó.

-Lo mismo dijo tu hermana y se escucha tan extraño- Otabek se alzó de hombros -Pero sí, somos novios.

-Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo- _pero no creí que tan pronto_ pensó el kazajo, aunque sabía que debía alejar esos pensamientos.

-La razón por la que decidí decírtelo es porque aún tendremos una relación por nuestros hijos y él convivirá con ellos.

-Ya lo hacía de todos modos- espetó el mayor, pero sin tratar de ofenderlo.

-Bueno, creí que debías saberlo.

-Y te agradezco el gesto- dijo sin cambiar su semblante serio haciendo que el rubio se sintiense algo ansioso.- Y no pienses que me opondré o le prohibiré a mis hijos estar contigo y con él- genial, ahora leía mentes- Es tu vida y si es así como quieres vivirla y con él con quien quieres compartirla estaré de acuerdo. Eres el padre de mis hijos y una gran persona, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- Yuri asintió- Sólo te diré algo.

-Claro.

-No espero que él tome un lugar que no le corresponde, mis hijos son mis hijos y he sido un buen padre y quizá me esté adelantando demasiado, pero no está de más decirte que la responsabilidad con mis hijos es mía y tuya. Si él se gana un lugar con ellos entonces será decisión de mis hijos, pero no me restes o quites responsabilidad.

Yuri lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque lo entendía, si Otabek llegase a tener una pareja tampoco le gustaría que lo desplazaran.

-Entiendo tu punto y tienes algo de razón, así que descuida, tú eres su padre y nunca dejarás de serlo, pero también te diré algo y es algo que hablé con Jean- Otabek esperó- No son competencias y es lo menos que deseo, así que espero pronto ustedes hablen sobre eso.

-Claro, comprendo eso, lamento si lo hice alguna vez- Yuri sonrió de lado y ladeo el rostro.

-Organizaré algo para nosotros tres y te aviso.

-Sí, gracias.

-Ahora, quiero hacerte una pregunta- el kazajo asintió- ¿Cómo vas con tus terapias?

-Estoy lejos de ser dado de alta, pero parece que voy avanzando bien- dijo sonriendo de lado- Me siento bien. De hecho, llevo un tiempo sin dormir con nadie, desde comprometí con las terapias.

-¿De verdad? Vaya.

-¿Qué? ¿Es difícil de creer?- sonrió haciendo que Yuri lo mirara torciendo el gesto, la respuesta era obvia.

-Algo.

-Lo sé, pero lo he hecho y no es que eso me haga mejor persona, pero al menos no me comporto como un idiota.

-Me alegro por ti, si sigues así pronto saldrás de todo eso.

-Bueno, Sergei me explicó que no estaré curado del todo, esa enfermedad parece no tener cura, pero seré tratado mensual o bimensualmente- Yuri asintió.

-Poco a poco será más fácil, te lo digo porque lo sé.

-¿Vas a terapia?- preguntó el kazajo extrañado.

-Sí.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida, no fue sólo por ti, también había cosas mías que reparar- explicó el rubio con una sonrisa restándole importancia.

-Aún así lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte, eso es parte del pasado y si vas a pasarte la vida pidiendo disculpas esto se hará incómodo- dijo sonriendo haciendo que Otabek alzara una de sus cejas y sonriera.

-Pareces un nuevo tú, hablas con más confianza.

-Era una de las cosas que debía recuperar- el kazajo asintió lentamente -Ahora debo irme, la cena estuvo exquisita.

-Gracias por venir y por tomarme en cuanta en esta… decisión que estás tomando.

-Más que decisión es otro rumbo, como sea, me voy- dijo levantándose –Iré a despedirme de los niños.

-Claro.

Después de arropar a sus hijos, Yuri salió acompañado de Otabek, quien lo llevó hasta la entrada del edificio.

-¿Trajiste tu auto?

-Sí- asintió saliendo en cuanto las puertas el ascensor se abrieron- Cuídate.

-Tú también- sonrió el castaño observando como el ruso se alejaba hacía el estacionamiento.

En cuanto Yuri estuvo dentro de su auto decidió marcarle a Jean, quien respondió al segundo timbrazo.

-Hola, amor- saludó el rubio sonriendo.

-Buenas noches, cielo ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, lo tomó bastante bien.

-Genial.

-Sólo que quiere que los tres cenemos, está la situación que te comenté sobre las competencias con los niños y parece que quiere aclararlo personalmente contigo.

-Me parece bien.

-Entonces ¿Estás de acuerdo? Para organizarnos.

-Sí, sí, amor, lo que tu me digas está bien, todo para que te sientas cómodo.

-Deja de complacerme tanto o me vas a mal acostumbrar.

-Pues aconstúmbrate.

-Bien, lo haré, pero si dejas de hacerlo te mataré- bromeó comenzando a reírse.

-Eso no sucederá.

-Confiaré en ti.

-Bueno, amor, maneja con cuidado, llámame cuando estés en tu casa.

-Lo haré, te quiero.

-Te quiero- se despidió el canadiense haciendo que Yuri cortara la llamada sonriendo y sintiéndose como un adolescente y quizá nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Era algo nuevo y le gustaba mucho el nuevo Yuri que se asomaba.


	69. Capítulo 69

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?

-Bien, gracias, Georgi, saliendo del hospital- respondió Yuri mientras encendía su auto y colocaba su celular en altavoz.

-Genial ¿Viste a ese guapo novio tuyo?

-Claro, es mi jefe.

-Eso es sexy- sonrió el mayor mientras el rubio negaba- Oye, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Puedes cuidar a Lykian? Iré a cenar con Anya.

-¿Algo romántico?

-Hace semanas que no lo hacemos- se quejó el mayor de los hermanos haciendo un mohín.

-Sí, sólo si no tienes problema en que lo cuide Mari un rato, yo iré a cenar con Jean y los niños están con Otabek.

-Sí, no hay problema ¿Puedo pasar a las 7?

-Es perfecto a esa hora.

-Entonces te veo, hermano, gracias.

-Adiós- Yuri cortó la llamada y condujo hasta su casa, en donde en un rato se vería con Seung y Yuuri.

\----------------------------------

-Entonces ¿Todo bien con Otabek?

-Eso parece- respondió Yuri mientras buscaba en su armario algo qué ponerse para su cena con Jean.

Seung y Yuuri estaban sobre su cama mirándolo y escuchando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en la casa del kazajo.

-Fue una buena idea el decirle, era mejor a pasar por un momento incómodo- Yuri se giró para ver al nipón y asentir.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hice, tampoco quiero que Jean pase un mal momento.

-¿Y él que dice?- preguntó el coreano levantándose para tomar una camisa de su amigo- Esta- Yuri la tomó y sonrió.

-Parece que está de acuerdo en todo lo que hago y digo, no sé si es porque tomo buenas decisiones o sólo quiere ser complaciente.

-¿Un poco de las dos?- dijo Yuuri alzándose de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero me gusta, sólo espero que no sea tan complaciente o me voy a acostumbrar.

-¿Qué? ¿A la buena vida?- soltó el azabache con ironía.

-No, a la codependencia.

-Aburrido- bromeó volviendo a la cama y recostándose.

-Oye ¿Entonces hoy les dirán a los pequeños?

-No- negó confundido- Esta mañana nos vimos sólo unos minutos en el almuerzo y me dijo que quería que cenáramos sólo los dos.

-Ese hombre quiere sexo- sonrió Yuuri haciendo que el rubio negara.

-No, reservó en “El Onsen”- sus amigos alzaron una de sus cejas mientras sonreían.

-Vaya, qué espléndido- soltó el coreno sabiendo que ese restaurante era lujoso, costoso y se necesitaba de meses para reservar… o sólo una buena cantidad de dinero.

-Lo vas a dejar en la quiebra- se burló el nipón.

-Claro que no, yo también pago nuestras citas, es algo mutuo.

-Me gusta eso, Phichit y yo también nos turnamos los pagos de las salidas.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con tu novio?- preguntó Yuri sonriendo de lado.

-Increíble, estamos entendiéndonos de una manera muy linda y él acepta su condición cada vez más, estamos tratando dejarla de lado.

-¿No necesitara ir a terapia?- preguntó Yuuri peinando el pelo del coreano.

-Ya va, está con Georgi.

-Quien por cierto vendrá a las 7 a dejar a Lykian, debo hablar con tu hermana- dijo el ruso mirando a Yuuri y saliendo de la habitación para poder decirle a su amiga que lo ayudara con su sobrino.

-¿Qué te parece nuestro nuevo Yuri?- preguntó trenzando el pelo de su amigo, quien sonrió de lado.

-Me gusta, es más seguro ¿No?

-Sí, mucho más, esa molesta concha que traía siempre desapareció, además de el lastre de Otabek- Seung asintió. -Sé que es muy malo lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero creo que lo que ocurrió con Otabek sirvió para que Yuri se quitara el velo y yo también- dijo agachando la mirada con cierta vergüenza.

-Creí que ya habías superado esto y hablarías con la cabeza en alto- soltó Seung tomándole el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo hice, pero eso no le resta lo difícil que es decir algo así.

-Pues lo es porque es cierto- dijo sonriendo- si no te hubieras acostado con él, Yuri seguiría en esa estúpida pseudorelación y tú no hubieras salido de tu depresión o quizá sí, pero te hubieses tardado más.

-Quizá ni siquiera estuviera con Víktor.

-Exacto, así que está bien que lo digas y estoy seguro de que Yuri lo sabe.

-Pero es un tema tabú.

-Sí, aún lo es, pero pronto dejará de serlo, él te perdonó y todo se arregló y volvió a ser lo de antes- dijo el coreano sonriendo, pero enseguida se detuvo- Bueno, no como antes, mejoraron las cosas después de la tempestad.

-Vaya qué sí, para los tres.

-Tú tendrás un bebé y amas a un hombre bueno, yo tengo al mejor novio del mundo y Yuri por fin tiene a alguien que lo valora.

-Y con el plus de que no es cualquier hombre- sonrió el nipón- Es demasiado apuesto, jefe de uno de los mejores hospitales del país y es una increíble persona.

-Gran plus.

-¿Qué tan grande?- musitó Yuuri de manera perversa.

-Preguntémosle.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio regresando a la habitación mirando a sus amigos con una de sus cejas levantadas.

-¿Jean es un gran chico?- soltó Yuuri sin más haciendo que el ruso negara sonriendo.

-No les diré eso.

-Definitivamente es grande, además de su edad- bromeó el coreano haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos.

-No es tan mayor, sólo me lleva… ¿Seis años?- dijo mirando hacía arriba alzando sus dedos, contando.

-En realidad no importa porque no desmentiste que tiene un buen tamaño- soltó Seung comenzando a reírse al igual que Yuuri mientras el rubio se sonrojaba.

-Cállate.

-No tiene nada de malo, yo lo tengo un poco más grande que Phichit y prefiero que él me lo haga- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Víktor tiene un buen tamaño, lo tiene más grueso que yo y un poco más largo, pero también le encanta cuando yo lo llevo- musitó orgulloso el nipón.

-No les diré nada, tontos- sonrió tomando una toalla para ir a darse una ducha dejando a sus amigos con una mueca de decepción.

\----------------------------------

Después de que sus amigos se fueran y de que Georgi pasara a dejar a Lykian, Jean apareció frente a su casa luciendo tan apuesto como siempre.

-Hola, amor- saludó besando los labios del rubio mientras este se sonrojaba.

-Hola, cariño.

-Lamento haberles cancelado a los niños.

-Descuida- dijo Yuri cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encaminándose junto a su pareja- en realidad sigue siendo la semana de Otabek, así que no están en casa, de cualquier manera, no les había mencionado nada.

-Genial ¿Traes buen apetito?

-Siempre tengo apetito- dijo sonriéndole y tomando su mano para ir hasta el auto del mayor.

Una vez en el lujoso restaurante, fueron hasta su mesa reservada mientras Yuri se sentía realmente complacido con el hombre que tenía a un lado. Aunque en realidad ambos eran culpables de un par de miradas que recibían, tanto para el mayor como para el rubio. Sonrió negando.

-Creo que todo el mundo se da cuenta del apuesto hombre que me acompaña- dijo el canadiense llegando hasta su mesa exclusiva alejada de todos, se acercó hasta una de las dos sillas y la separó de la mesa ofreciéndole al menor su asiento.

-No sólo me miraban a mí, amor, levantaste un par de suspiros allá atrás.

-Lástima que yo sólo suspiro por ti- sonrió sentándose frente a su pareja guiñándole un ojo.

Una mesara se acercó con la carta, Yuri enseguida pidió una botella de vino para comenzar la cena mientras Jean elegía una entrada.

-¿Cuándo llegan tus padres?

-En un par de semanas.

-Genial, eso nos da tiempo- Yuri frunció el ceño.

-¿Tiempo para qué?- el mayor sonrió de lado y se llevó una mano al interior de su saco.

-Estaba esperando a que termináramos la cena, pero supongo que no quiero aplazarlo más- dijo esto sacó un pequeño sobre que le tendió al rubio, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo abro?- Jean asintió.

Yuri alzó una de sus cejas y abrió el sobre amarillo encontrándose con dos boletos de avión para ir a Canadá.

-¿Qué?- susurró mirando al canadiense.

-Quiero que conozcas a mis padres- dijo sonriendo- Quisiera que fueran los niños, pero creí que era un poco pronto para ti o para ellos conocerlos- Yuri asintió lentamente.

-¿Cómo es que haces estas cosas?- soltó el menor sonriendo aún incrédulo- ¿Podemos ir? Con nuestros trabajos.

-Claro que sí, amor, ser el jefe tiene sus ventajas- sonrió orgullos haciendo que Yuri negara comenzando a sonreír lleno de felicidad.

-Me encanta esta idea, después podremos ir con los niños- Jean asintió- Tienes razón, aún es pronto para ellos, yo sí quiero conocer a tus padres, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Me presentarás como tu pareja?- preguntó desviando la mirada con cautela. Jean sonrió y se acercó para tomar las manos de su novio.

-¿Pues si no a qué vamos? Claro que sí.

-Nunca conocí a los padres de ninguna de mis parejas y bueno, tampoco es que hubiese tenido tantas, pero ya sabes, es…

-¿Extraño?- Yuri negó.

-No, es emocionante- aceptó mirándolo con un lindo brillo en los ojos- Después podemos visitar a mis padres, aunque ya los conoces ahora eres mi novio.

-Eso me encantaría.

-A mí también.

-Entonces ¿Aceptas ir conmigo a Canadá?- Yuri no dudó ni un segundo cuando asintió.

-Claro que sí, sólo espero caerles bien.

-Te amarán, amor- el rubio sonrió de lado sonrojándose- Además no sólo venimos aquí para eso- dijo alejándose para tomar su celular teclear un texto. Yuri lo miró extrañado.

-¿Entonces?

-Ven- dijo el mayor levantándose y extendiendo su mano, Yuri la tomó frunciendo el ceño, pero con una sonrisa curiosa.

Se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hasta el balcón, el cual les daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad. De pronto, los edificios que estaban frente a ellos se pusieron completamente a oscuras para enseguida, encender las luces.

Dentro de los departamentos había personas que sostenían una hoja con una letra y todas ellas formaban una oración. “¿Quieres ser mi novio?”.

-¡Ay, por Dios!- gritó Yuri sosteniéndose del barandal del balcón para enseguida mirar a Jean con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me pareció que merecías algo mejor- dijo alzándose de hombros- Pero ¿Aceptas?

-¡Por supuesto!- gritó de nuevo lanzándose a sus brazos para enseguida besar sus labios emocionado- Eres increíble, a veces me pregunto si eres de verdad- musitó tomando el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos y no es que se sintiese menos con él a su lado, simplemente se sentía pleno por ser justamente Jean, por merecer su amor y todas esas muestras hermosas que tenía con él.

-Soy tan real como tú lo eres para mí y soy yo quien aún no puede creer que estés saliendo conmigo, que seas mi pareja.

-Ese pequeño letrero lo confirma- dijo señalando con su barbilla hacia los edificios -¿Cómo es que lo hiciste?

-A veces es bueno tener contactos.

-Tengo un novio importante- sonrió Yuri acariciando la nuca del pelinegro mientras torcía su sonrisa.

-Y yo tengo al novio más lindo y perfecto, no puedo pedir más… bueno, quizá si- dijo ladeando el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Que me beses.

-Eso es lo que haré- finalizó Yuri besando los labios de su novio en un beso tierno y lleno de promesas, era obvio que le hubiese gustado profundizar aquello, pero se conocía y no le bastaría con eso. Por eso se separó de él y justo a tiempo, ya que la mesera había vuelto con la botella de vino y su entrada, lista para pedir la orden completa- ¿vamos?

-¿Aceptó?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa. Entonces Yuri comprendió que se había tardado a propósito y sonrió.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Claro que sí- asintió tomando la mano del canadiense.

-Felicidades, la botella de vino va por la casa, Doctor- ofreció sirviéndoles dos copas y dejando su entrada.

-Gracias, linda- agradeció el rubio -¿Nos darías unos minutos más? No hemos elegido la cena.

-Claro que sí- dijo la joven pelirroja alejándose mientras Yuri tomaba su copa y le daba un sorbo.

-¿También eres amigo del restaurante?- Jean sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, fue mi paciente.

-Vaya, creí que habías reservado con un lindo soborno- el mayor lanzó una risa.

-No, no, sólo le pedí el favor a Albiore de que me diera esta mesa ya que de aquí se ve perfectamente esos edificios.

-¿Te imaginas que alguien más creyera que era para él o ella?- soltó Yuri con una sonrisa.

-Como es tu caso- bromeó el mayor haciendo que el rubio comenzara a carcajearse.

-Eres un tonto, pero divertido- sonrió tomando de nuevo los boletos leyéndolos bien- ¿Nos vamos la próxima semana?

-Sí, ¿Es muy pronto?

-No, está bien, así puedo decirle a Otabek que se quedará con los niños.

-¿No le molesta? Es decir, no es por ofenderlo, sólo es una pregunta.

-Oh, no te preocupes- dijo el menor restándole importancia moviendo su mano- Puede ser lo que sea, pero es un excelente padre, además, tiene la ayuda de Mari si la necesita.

-Eso es bueno, no es malo tener ayuda.

-Lo sé, yo no sé qué hubiera hecho de haberlos criado solo- dijo con una cara de susto- Y sé que se puede, mi madre lo hizo, pero yo soy un poco inestable e inmaduro. Las madres y padres que lo hacen solos tienen toda mi admiración.

-Sí, entiendo perfecto.

-Como sea, mejor brindemos- sonrió el menor alzando su copa- Por el comienzo de una nueva a tu lado y las sorpresas que nos esperan.

-Salud por eso, por ti, por mí y nuestra felicidad- sonrió Jean alzando su copa, pero levantándose de su lugar para acercarse al menor colocándose de cuclillas- Por la fortuna de tenerte a mi lado.

-Por ser quien eres y por aceptarme como soy- dijo antes de besar los labios del canadiense sabiendo que sin duda jamás estaría satisfecho de sus besos- Te quiero- soltó sabiendo que era el momento de decírselo, aunque ya se lo hubiese dicho, ese era un hermoso lugar y se sentía pleno.

-Te quiero- dijo Jean levantándose y tomando al menor hasta posarlo contra su pecho mientras este sentía el rápido latido de su corazón.

-Quisiera quedarme así para siempre.

-También yo, pero tengo hambre- Yuri asintió sonriendo y volvió a sentarse en su lugar tomando una de las tapas de su entrada y sonriendo feliz esperando ansioso por ese viaje a Canadá.


	70. Capítulo 70

-De verdad creí que tendrías sexo, porque yo sí tuve- presumió orgulloso Georgi con una enorme sonrisa.

Había ido al día siguiente por Lykian y Yuri le había contando toda su velada casi eufórico, haciendo que se sintiese inmensamente feliz mirando un nuevo brillo en la mirada de su hermano.

-También yo, pero en realidad queremos esperarnos.

-¿Qué sea especial?- Yuri asintió.

-Sí, decidí que será cuando Pauline me dé de alta y él se sienta seguro.

-¿Crees que no está seguro de lo que sientes?

-Está seguro de que lo quiero, lo que quiero que sepa es que he vuelto a ser yo, sin sombras de por medio.

-¿Y tú como te sientes?

-Libre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso se puede ver a kilómetros y te lo digo como psiquiatra.

-¿Podrías hacerme una evaluación final?

-Claro.

Después de hablar y de ver que Yuri en realidad había recuperado su confianza, autoestima y había dejado de lado a Otabek, sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que Pauline te dará de alta pronto.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- asintió- ¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita?

-Mañana.

-Bien, esperemos lo mejor.

-También mañana vendrá Jean a cenar para decirle a los niños sobre nuestra relación.

-¿Estás emocionado?

-La verdad sí, sé que los niños lo tomarán muy bien, aprecian a Jean.

-¿Y quién no? Es un sol.

-A veces pienso que no tiene defectos.

-Oh, cielo, claro que los tiene- asintió Georgi con una sonrisa satisfecha- Los ves meses después, yo pensaba lo mismo de Anya y de repente aparecen, pero no es como que te molesten… bueno, quizá algunos sí- Yuri torció el gesto para enseguida comenzar a reírse.

-Me gusta pensar que estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, es lindo y emocionante, deben esforzarse- el menor asintió- Sé que han pasado por mucho para estar juntos, pero aún así deben poner cada uno de su parte para que esto funcione.

-Claro, quiero poner todo de mí para que esto no se termine nunca- dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose por lo ridículo que se escuchaba.

-Me agrada escucharte tan feliz y quisiera seguir escuchándote, pero debo irme.

-Bien.

-Me avisas cómo es que lo toman los niños y por favor no te vayas a Canadá sin avisar.

-Claro que no, de cualquiera manera, si Otabek no puede cuidar a los niños ¿Te lo puedo dejar?

-Sabes que sí- sonrió levantándose y subiendo a la habitación de los mellizos en donde Lykian tomaba una siesta.

\----------------------------------

-Hola- saludó Yuri entrando a la oficina de Jean con una sonrisa.

-Hola, amor- sonrió el mayor levantándose de su silla y acercándose a su pareja para sostenerla contra su cuerpo- Amo tus ratos libres.

-Lo sé ¿Iremos a almorzar?

-Claro, ¿Listo para hoy?- Yuri restregó su rostro contra el pecho del canadiense y asintió.

-¿Nuestra cena?

-Tu cita con Pauline, amor.

-Oh, sí- sonrió- Espero que ya me dé de alta.

-Estarás bien- dijo separándolo para enseguida besar sus labios- Y ahora sí ¿Listo para nuestra cena?

-¡Sí!- gritó emocionado- Pediré sushi, a los niños les encanta.

-Tú me encantas- sonrió el pelinegro antes de besar de nuevo esos suaves labios.

-Me consientes demasiado.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Puedo volverme malcriado- dijo antes de besar su cuello haciendo que Jean soltara una risa ahogada y cerrara los ojos.

-Me gusta cómo se escucha eso.

-Ajá- musitó Yuri contra la sensible piel recibiendo un quedo jadeo.

-Yuri…- pero el rubio no se detuvo a pesar de que las manos del mayor se colocaron en sus hombros tratando de detenerlo, aunque no demasiado.

Sus labios se movieron por encima de la camisa hasta por debajo de su oreja, llegando a ese lugar lamiendo y mordisqueando la concha sensible. Jean gimió apretando la carne de Yuri y alejándolo.

-Amor, detente antes de que tenga un serio problema- el rubio soltó una risa y besó sus labios en una caricia rápida.

-Te quiero, nos vemos para almorzar- Jean negó con una sonrisa y suspiró.

-Vas a matarme.

-No puedes morirte antes de que me des lo que me tienes preparado- el mayor se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Cierto, eso quizá te mate a ti- Yuri sonrió divertido y fue hasta la puerta.

-Adiós, amor.

\----------------------------------

-Pongan la mesa, niños- pidió Yuri mientras recibía su pedido de sushi para la cena de esa noche. Los pequeños se levantaron del suelo de la sala, ya que jugaban videojuegos.

-¡Genial! Sushi- sonrió Lena en cuanto vio la bolsa que llevaba su padre hacia la cocina. Esa noche Mari tenía su día libre así que los niños lo ayudarían con armar todo para su pareja.

-Entonces ¿Vendrá Jean a cenar?- preguntó Milo comenzando a sacar los vasos y cubiertos.

-Sí ¿Te alegra?

-Claro, es divertido hablar con él- asintió el pequeño mientras Lena sonreía.

-Además podemos mostrarle cuanto más ha crecido Legolas.

-Cierto- secundó su mellizo mientras Yuri sonreía seguro de que sus hijos tomarían su nueva relación de buena manera. Justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa se escuchó haciendo que sonriera.

-Ya está aquí, pórtense bien- dijo señalando a sus pequeños quienes se alzaron se hombros.

-Siempre.

Yuri fue hasta la puerta para recibir a su pareja, quien lo encontró con un beso rápido en sus labios haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Están felices de verte- dijo cerrando la puerta mientras el mayor se giraba para sonreírle y asentir.

-También yo.

-¡JJ!- gritaron los pequeños saludando al mayor, quien extendió sus brazos para abrazar a los castaños.

Después de abrazos y de los niños mostrándole a su pequeño gato, pasaron a la mesa con los mellizos contándole al mayor sobre su día.

-Ese tonto de Tenma se la pasa hablando en clase, me tiene harto- se quejó Lena mientras se llevaba un rollo de sushi a la boca.

-Creo que lo hace más desde que le vaciaste encima tu desayuno por “accidente”- agregó Milo haciendo comillas con sus dedos haciendo que su hermana se alzara de hombros.

-Recuerdo eso- señaló Yuri sin darle importancia. No es que lo llamaran muchas veces a la escuela por cosas que hacían los niños, sólo un par de veces que se habían conseguido un castigo, excepto esa vez ya que parecía una travesura justificada.

-Sólo cuando Yoshiteru se acerca es cuando se calla.

-Eso es porque le gusta y se pone nervioso cuando Yoshi está cerca- soltó Lena mientras Jean y Yuri se miraban con unas sonrisas cómplices.

-Niños queremos hablarles de algo- soltó el rubio sonriendo y mirando a Jean.

-¿Ya por fin son novios?- preguntó Milo llevándose otro rollo y hablando como si se tratase de cualquier cosa. Jean y Yuri lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y se miraron con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir.

-Somos niños no tontos- sonrió Lena -Es obvio, papá sonríe demasiado y se miran como lo hacen las parejas enamoradas.

-Vaya, están un paso adelante- soltó Jean mientras los niños se miraban sonriendo orgullosos- Sí, le pedí a su padre que saliera conmigo y aceptó ¿Qué opinan?

-Es increíble, eres un buen hombre y haces feliz a papá- asintió Milo.

-Son adultos, pero sabemos que nuestra opinión es importante, así que sólo haz feliz a papá y a nosotros- soltó Lena haciendo que su mellizo le diera un codazo cuando dijo lo último -¿Qué?

-Tu hermana tiene razón, Milo- sonrió Yuri tomando la mano de Jean- Todos tenemos que estar felices, aunque la relación sea mía y de Jean.

-Tienen que sentirse cómodos- agregó el mayor.

-Lo estamos, como dije, eres un buen hombre y eres divertido, además papá parece cómodo a tu lado- sonrió Milo.

-Así es, eres grandioso con nosotros y divertido, podemos agregarte a nuestra familia- el pecho del mayor se encogió escuchando eso y esperaba no llorar ante la ternura de la pequeña.

-Gracias, niños, de verdad.

-También queremos decirles que la próxima semana no estaré, se quedarán con su padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Jean y yo iremos a Canadá a conocer a sus padres.

-Eso se escucha importante- asintió Milo.

-¿Sabes qué también es importante, hermano?- musitó Lena viendo a su mellizos con seriedad- El que no nos inviten.

Yuri y Jean miraron al pequeño bastante extrañados comenzando a boquear sin saber qué decir, hasta que la pequeña se soltó a reír.

-Es broma, papá, relájate.

-Papá sí entiende las bromas- se quejó Milo rodando los ojos refiriéndose a Otabek.

-Pues quizá deberían quedarse con él los próximos seis meses- sonrió Yuri mientras sus pequeños lo miraban con desdén- Es broma.

-Y además vengativo- sonrió Milo mientras Yuri se acercaba a Jean.

-Y no te conocen- susurró haciendo que el canadiense negara con una sonrisa de lado.

-Después iremos con ustedes niños, además también debemos ir a California.

-¿California?- preguntó Milo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No querían conocer la original Disneylandia?

-¿De nuevo quieres comprarnos?- soltó Milo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí- dijo el mayor con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, lo aceptamos- aceptó Lena.

-Tontos- murmuró Yuri negando con una sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa para ir por una botella de vino. Cuando volvió, Jean lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla que los pequeños recibieron con una risa divertida.

-¿Y ya le dijiste a papá?- preguntó Milo.

-Sí.

-Genial y ¿Van a vivir juntos?

-No- negó Jean tomando la mano de Yuri- No por el momento.

-Bien, sólo trata bien a papá y nadie saldrá herido- sonrió Lena mientras Jean asentía.

-Hecho.

Con eso en mente, los cuatro terminaron su cena y el postre entre bromas y risas, hasta que los pequeños se levantaron de la mesa.

-Fue bueno cenar de nuevo contigo, Jean, espero vengas más seguido.

-Siempre y cuando estemos en casa y no con papá o con el tío Georgi.

-Cierto.

-Descuiden, vendré siempre que estén.

-De acuerdo- asintió Milo- Papá, ¿Podemos jugar un poco?

-Sólo un rato, cuando suba deben estar en sus camas- los niños se miraron sonriendo y corrieron para subir a su habitación.

-Son increíbles.

-A veces- musitó Yuri torciendo el gesto para enseguida reírse y recargarse en el hombro del mayor.

-¿Cómo crees que salió todo?

-Perfecto- dijo Yuri antes de acercarse a besar los labios de su pareja.

-Eso me hace muy feliz ¿Sabes?

-Tú me haces feliz- Jean negó y tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos besando sus labios.

-¿Cómo te fue con Pauline?

-Bien, pero dice que aún nos veremos un par de veces más.

-Bueno, ya falta poco ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

-No es que antes me sintiera mal, pero ahora me siento mejor.

-Se nota.

-¿De verdad?- Jean asintió.

-Eres seguro y ya no pareces cuestionar el que alguien te quiera o guste de ti, además de que el motivo principal de tu terapia parece estar superado.

-¿Otabek?- preguntó haciendo que el mayor asintiera lentamente.

-Pues él fue uno de los motivos, pero no el principal, había otros, pero sí, está superado- sonrió orgulloso- Ahora tenemos una relación cordial, no es que seamos amigos, pero nos comprendemos por los niños.

-Por supuesto, es su papá.

-Y hablando de él, ¿Cuándo te parece conveniente que cenemos los tres?

-Cuanto tú quieras, amor.

-Bien, lo haremos mañana.

-Mañana está bien- sonrió Jean levantándose de la mesa- Debo irme, ya sabes que si no duermo mis doce horas me arrugaré más- Yuri negó.

-Tonto.

-Te veo mañana- dijo en cuanto estuvo en la puerta.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero más- sonrió el canadiense ahuecando el rostro del rubio para besarlo.

\----------------------------------

-¿Así que los niños lo tomaron bien?

-Lo hicieron- sonrió Yuri frunciendo los labios mientras se encontraban en un restaurante de comida griega que había elegido Otabek.

-Me alegro- soltó tomando su vaso de whisky mientras Jean sonreía.

Habían ido a cenar con el kazajo para aclarar sus preocupaciones, aunque la cena comenzó con una plática médica que hizo que todo fuese más ameno, por ello cuando terminaron decidieron tocar el tema por el cual estaban ahí.

-No quiero hacer esto incómodo ni nada por el estilo, Otabek, pero quiero que sepas que no quiero quitarte a sus hijos, eres un buen padre, así que sólo entraré a su vida como parte de la de Yuri- soltó el mayor sin más haciendo que el castaño se removiera en su asiento.

-Lo sé, sé que quizá lo que dije no se entiende de una buena manera, pero sólo quería asegurarme de que supieras que en verdad soy un buen padre – dijo el kazajo sin malicia.

-Lo eres- afirmó Yuri.

-Y es bueno que estén juntos, eres un buen hombre para Yuri y no diré nada más.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Jean asintiendo lentamente.

-Sólo quiero lo mejor para mis hijos, ya que convivirás con ellos y sé que eres bueno y los tratas bien- dijo dirigiéndose al canadiense con su característica seriedad- y sé que quizá en algún momento existan celos o algo por el estilo, pero ya nos encargaremos de eso- Yuri abrió la boca confundido y miró a Otabek con cierto desdén.

-Sólo no se maten, por favor.

-Es una broma, Yura.

-Ahora entiendo a esos dos- dijo tomando su copa y dándole un gran sorbo.

-De verdad es bueno que estén juntos, sé que parece increíble que yo diga algo como eso, pero trato de ser una mejor persona, al menos lo intento por mis hijos.

-Pues está funcionando.

-Si tratan de competir me quedaré con mis hijos y no los verán ¿Entendido?- soltó mirando a ambos mientras estos lo miraban casi con miedo.

-Claro- soltaron mientras Yuri sonreía.

-Teniendo eso en cuenta parece que aquí termina nuestra reunión- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Jean, quien le sonrió y asintió- ¿Te quedas?

-Tomaré otra copa.

-Bien, nos vemos la otra semana, recuerda que los niños se quedarán contigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, deja de preocuparte- Yuri chistó y negó levantándose de su lugar mientras Jean extendía su mano hacía Otabek.

-Fue un gusto.

-Cuídate, mantén el hospital de pie- dijo estrechando la mano del pelinegro, quien asintió y se acercó hasta Yuri tomándolo por la cintura y besando su mejilla, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el kazajo.

-Adiós- se giró Yuri despidiéndose de Otabek con la mano, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza mirando cómo ambos se tomaban de la mano y salían del lugar.

Pensó que quizá eso era lo que tendría si no hubiese sido un idiota, si hubiera tomado terapia cuando estuvo con él, cuando le dijo que tendría a sus hijos… cuando comenzó con toda esa historia.

Pensó en todos los años que había pasado desde el momento en el que lo conoció, aquella vez cuando lo golpeó con esa pelota de soccer.

Sonrió.

Si no le hubiese hablado, si no lo hubiese besado en el bar aquella noche… si no le hubiese ofrecido tener una aventura.

Pero también pensó en sus hijos, fruto de una mala jugada de su parte, del dolor de Yuri… de la culpa. Los amaba más que a nada y sólo por ello no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó… bueno quizá sí.

Cambiaría la manera de contar su historia, de invitarlo a salir apropiadamente, de pedir su mano y casarse frente a sus amigos, irse de luna de miel a algún lugar que el rubio desease, de disfrutar su embarazo. Recibir esas miradas llenas de ternura y de tener a sus hijos fruto de su amor, uno que siempre tuvo y nunca correspondió… pudo hacerlo, pero no lo quiso.

Quizá en otra vida, pensó.

Quizá cuando el no naciera roto y dispuesto a romper a los demás.


	71. Capítulo 71

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Sí- admitió Yuri con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Jean con fuerza.

-Descuida, amor, todo saldrá bien- sonrió el mayor palmeando la mano del rubio, quien suspiró mirando por la ventanilla del avión.

-¿Estará Alex?

-Sí, está viviendo con mis padres en lo que termina el trámite de su divorcio.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Skye?- Jean sonrió de lado sacando su celular y mostrándole un mensaje de su amigo.

**_Skye_ **

_Hey! Me traes unas salchichas y me saludas a Yuri_

7:43

_Eso se leyó muy mal xD_

7:44

_Saludos a todos, te cuido el matadero ;)_

7:45

Yuri comenzó a reírse al leer aquello mientras el mayor negaba y guardaba su celular.

-Los chicos lo amarán, deberíamos salir e invitarlo- sonrió mientras Jean asentía.

-Eso me gustaría mucho, hace tiempo que no veo a tus amigos.

-Meh, todo sigue igual- se alzó de hombros- Seung feliz con Phichit y Yuuri disfrutando de su embarazo. Parece que por fin somos adultos- dijo dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua mientras miraba a Jean bebiendo de su leche chocolatada y sonriendo por la ironía de sus palabras- ¿Hace mucho que no visitas a tus padres?

-Hace un par de meses- Yuri suspiró y volvió a ver la ventanilla- Amor, te adorarán.

-¿Y si no?

-Pues, ya veremos- dijo torciendo el gesto haciendo que Yuri gimiera lastimosamente- Es broma.

-Estoy harto de las bromas.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Es que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

-¿Nunca conociste a los padres de Otabek?- Yuri negó.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tenía padres, sólo a Yuko y a Celestino? Al parecer no- dijo al irritado haciendo que Jean sonriera y lo tomara entre sus brazos.

-Yo jamás había convivido con los hijos de alguna de mis parejas y todo ha salido bien ¿No?

-Tú tienes el don natural de ser encantador, amor, todos te adoran.

-Y tú eres divertido y noble, así que deja de preocuparte ¿Sí? Mis padres son agradables y no tendrás que preocuparte por llenar espacios silenciosos, siempre tienen algo qué decir.

-Eso me agrada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirándolo desde su pecho.

-Eso es, sólo tranquilízate y disfruta el viaje- dijo apretándolo a su cuerpo y besando su frente- Me haces demasiado feliz con estar aquí.

-Me hace feliz estar aquí contigo y debo admitir que jamás lo imaginé.

-Lo mismo- sonrió Jean haciendo que Yuri besara sus labios divertido y unían sus pulgares en un extraño acuerdo cuando pensaran lo mismo- En serio, amor, nunca imaginé ni siquiera llamarte de esta manera.

-Lo sé, cada vez que lo haces me da un vuelco en el estómago.

-Espero seguir provocando eso y más en ti- musitó acercándose al oído de Yuri, quien se alejó con un escalofrío y un sonrojo.

-No hagas eso aquí, no es conveniente que tenga una erección en el avión- dijo colocando sus manos frente a él para alejar al mayor, quien sonrió y negó.

-Bien, tienes razón, esperemos a la casa de mis padres.

-Eres un pervertido.

-No te imaginas amor- sonrió demasiado lindo y tierno para el trasfondo de sus palabras, dejando al rubio con una sonrisa confundida.

\----------------------------------

-¡JJ! ¡Hijo!- gritó Nathalie, la madre de Jean, en cuanto la pareja entró al aeropuerto.

-Hola, mamá- saludó el pelinegro a la bella mujer con el pelo castaño que se acercaba a saludarlo besando sus mejillas mientras un hombre de pelo cano los miraba con una sonrisa y entonces Yuri supo de dónde su pareja había sacado los hermosos ojos grises.

Nathalie era la madre de Jean, con unos ojos intensos azules mientras que Alain mantenía su pelo oscuro cano y al parecer en su juventud lo había tenido igual a Jean, al igual que su gris mirada.

-Hola, hijo- saludó el mayor a su hijo mientras Nathalie se acercaba a Yuri.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Yuri- dijo sonriendo y tomando el rostro del rubio.

-Soy yo.

-Es un muy lindo nombre y tienes un hermoso pelo- sonrió la mujer acariciando las hebras rubias del menor- JJ no se equivocó cuando dijo que eras muy apuesto.

-Gracias- sonrió Yuri avergonzado con un ligero sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

-Entonces ¿Él es Yuri?- preguntó Alain mientras colocaba un brazo en los hombros de su hijo y miraban al rubio junto a su esposa.

-Es él, papá.

-Mucho gusto, Alain Leroy- saludó estrechando la mano de Yuri.

-Yuri Plisetsky.

-Es un verdadero gusto, Yuri, JJ nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Yuri sonrió mientras Jean se acercaba y tomaba su mano para comenzar a caminar hasta el auto de sus padres e ir a su casa.

La casa era enorme, moderna y lujosa, digna del apellido Leroy, en cuanto llegaron la comida estaba lista y pasaron a la mesa, con Yuri junto a Nathalie y Jean a un lado de su padre.

-JJ nos dijo que tienes dos pequeños en casa.

-Y un gato- bromeó haciendo que los mayores se rieran cómodos -Sí, Lean y Milo, son mellizos.

-Qué lindo, siempre quise gemelos, pero sólo tuve dos pequeños demonios por separado.

-Siempre digo lo mismo- sonrió Yuri sintiéndose en confianza con aquella mujer.

-Entonces ¿Eres cardiólogo?- preguntó Alain.

-Cardiólogo pediatra- respondió antes de llevarse un pedazo de salchicha a la boca.

-Cheshire, nos traes un poco de vino- pidió la mujer al joven que los apoyaba en la casa- Pero, cariño, eres muy joven.

-No, no tanto- negó el menor con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-31.

-Eres joven cielo, JJ te lleva 6 años.

-No es tanto- sonrió el rubio mirando al canadiense, quien también le sonrió complacido.

-No me mal entiendas, Yuri, yo le llevo a Alain cinco años- dijo la mujer sonriendo y tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Oh, no, descuide, la edad no significa nada para nosotros.

-Te lo dije, mamá.

-Bueno, es que en realidad no habíamos sabido mucho de tu vida personal, hijo- dijo Alain mientras su esposa asentía.

-Sólo supimos cuando saliste con esa chica Isabella y eso fue hace mucho.

-¿La conocieron?- preguntó Yuri de pronto sin saber por qué lo había hecho y tampoco explicaba el molesto dolor en su estómago.

-No, JJ nos dijo que sólo traería a la casa a la persona con la que se casaría- soltó el mayor de los Leroy mientras Jean sonreía con un leve sonrojo.

-Oh, vaya- soltó Yuri resoplando con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿De verdad?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Jean.

-Sí, nunca había traído a nadie hasta que pudiera sentir que esa persona era la indicada.

-¿Por qué haces esas cosas?- susurró mirándolo enternecido y estaba seguro que si no fuera por los padres de este, estaría llorando- Me haces muy feliz y ahora me pongo en ridículo frente a tus padres.

-No, no, descuida, Yuri, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a hablar de nuestros sentimientos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza- explicó Alain sonriéndole.

-Creo que se excedieron con Alex- murmuró Jean mientras Nathalie resoplaba.

-No hables de tu hermano si no está presente- regañó señalándolo- Lo siento, Yuri- se disculpó mientras el rubio negaba pensando en que justo así los habían criado a esos dos, como si fuese hermanos.

-Descuide, es madre y la entiendo- dijo frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está ese tonto?

-Fue a comprar unas cosas para el nuevo consultorio que pondrá- Jean asintió.

-Como sea, en cuanto terminemos, llevarás a Yuri a conocer la ciudad- pidió Alain mientras Jean se llevaba una mano a la frente a manera de saludo militar.

-A sus órdenes.

\----------------------------------

-Son divertidos- sonrió Yuri caminando de la mano de Jean conociendo los puentes de la ciudad de Ottawa.

-¿Los puentes?

-Tus padres.

-Ah, sí, son demasiado liberales y tranquilos, creo que puedo contar con una mano las veces que nos regañaron a Alex y a mí y ni siquiera fueron regaños fuertes.

-Necesitas una mano fuerte- dijo girándose para colocar sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor y mirándolo con picardía.

-Mmm, eso me gusta- musitó Jean besando los labios del menor en una escena demasiado romántica justo en medio del puente.

-Tomémonos otra foto- pidió el rubio sacando su celular y tomando una selfie.

-¿La subirás a Instagram?

-Claro, todo el mundo debe saber que estoy de viaje con mi novio sexy- sonrió cargando la fotografía a su red social, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio una actualización de Jean en donde se veía él de espaldas caminando frente a él- Ni siquiera noté cuando tomaste esta foto- dijo sonriendo incrédulo.

-No notas muchas cosas- Yuri hizo un puchero mientras Jean besaba su frente, miró el pie de foto en donde se veía un corazón rojo y uno amarillo.

-Noto eso- Jean sonrió y tomó la mano de su pareja de nuevo para seguir caminando.

-¿Quieres algún postre?

-¿Qué acostumbran?

-¿Chocolate? ¿Algún pastelillo?

-Vamos por ambos.

-Por aquí- dijo llevándolo a su pastelería favorita y tiendas que sus padres frecuentaban.

Después de comprar demasiadas golosinas y postres, regresaron a la casa de Jean, en donde Yuri les dio a los padres de este, muchos pastelillos que había comprado para la pareja, quienes le agradecieron complacidos.

-¡No puedo creer que estén aquí!- gritó Alex recibiéndolos en la sala de estar con los brazos abiertos.

-Al- sonrió Jean abrazando a su primo mientras Yuri sonreía.

-Yuri, qué gusto- dijo Alex una vez que se separó del pelinegro acercándose para estrechar su mano.

-Hola, Alex.

-Cuando JJ me dijo que estaba saliendo contigo no podía creerlo, de verdad dudaba que le hicieras caso- se burló mientras el rubio se alzaba de hombros.

-A algunas personas se les cumplen los milagros- soltó haciendo que Jean rodara los ojos y lo tomara por la cintura mordisqueando levemente su cuello haciéndolo reír.

-Me alegro por ustedes- sonrió el pelirrojo sentándose en el sofá de piel e invitando a la pareja- Supongo que debemos hablar- dijo borrando su sonrisa y mirando a Yuri, quien se sentó desviando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Jean alzando una de sus cejas.

-Sabes a qué me refiero- Jean asintió y tomó la mano del rubio.

-Yuri, Alex se refiere al accidente que tuviste- el rubio miró a Jean sorprendido- El mismo que Julian provocó.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa, Seung me dijo lo que sucedió y…

-¿Es por eso que te estás separando?- preguntó Yuri con cierta culpa, aunque no debería.

-No, Yuri, nuestro matrimonio ya estaba muy mal, aunque debo admitir que fue un clavo más a mi tumba el acostarme con Seung- Jean torció el gesto dándole la razón.

-Y ¿Fue por Seung?

-No, como te digo, nuestro matrimonio ya estaba mal antes de todo lo que sucedió con Seung, los celos de Julian y mis inseguridades terminaron nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Jean haciendo que Alex suspirara.

-Extrañamente me siento liberado y por increíble que parezca, Julian y yo no quedamos mal.

-¿Tú lo sabías? Lo del accidente- soltó Yuri mirando a Jean con el ceño fruncido.

-Alex me lo dijo cuando renunció.

-Lo lamento, Yuri, de verdad, Julian fue un idiota.

-Descuida, Alex, eso ya pasó hace mucho y no fue nada grave.

-Por suerte- dijo alzando una de sus cejas- No sé qué era lo que quería con Seung y me da escalofríos el sólo pensar si lo hubiese logrado.

-Pero no lo hizo- musitó Yuri mirándolo fijamente- Así que deja de pedir disculpas por parte de tu ex esposo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- sonrió el pelirrojo y se alzó de hombros- Por cierto ¿Seung está disponible?

-Ni se te ocurra Alexandre Leroy- rezongó Jean tomando a Yuri de la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo mientras este rodaba los ojos por el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Es broma, en realidad no estoy en condición de salir con nadie.

-Bien pensado- asintió Jean para después besar la frente del rubio- ¿Así que pondrás un nuevo consultorio?- y con eso comenzaron una plática más amena hasta la hora de la cena.

\----------------------------------

Después de cenar fueron hasta la habitación en donde dormirían, no sin antes beber y bromear un poco con Alex.

-Creí que tu habitación tendría juguetes y cosas tuyas de niño- dijo Yuri entrando a la habitación. Llevaba su maleta la cual dejó sobre la cama, no había podido desempacar ya que habían llegado a comer enseguida.

-¿Recuerdas que sólo viví aquí hasta los siete? Cuando mis papás volvieron compraron otra casa, así que es la habitación de los huéspedes.

-Oh, claro- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Estás cansado?- preguntó el canadiense tomándolo por la cintura colocando su rostro sobre su hombro.

-No- sonrió mirándolo y girándose para tomarlo por la cintura.

-Perfecto, porque tengo planes- dijo el mayor alejándose para sacar algo de su maleta.

-¿Te sientes travieso en la casa de tus padres?

-Tú me haces sentirme travieso todo el tiempo- dijo acercándose con una bolsa plástica en las manos y tendiéndosela.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó abriéndola y encontrándose con una caja de condones y lubricante- Oh, amor, me gusta por donde va a esto- sonrió feliz sacando el tubo de lubricante y comenzar a leerlo.

-¿Estás seguro por dónde va esto?

-En mi trasero- bromeó comenzando a reírse haciendo que Jean lazara una carcajada y negara, acercándose para quitarle el lubricante de las manos.

-De hecho, esto irá en mi trasero- Yuri lo miró sorprendido para enseguida sonreír.

-¿Seguro?- Jean frunció el ceño y negó tomando las manos del menor.

-Amor, nuestra relación no es algo con papeles definidos, es más, ni siquiera debería haber papeles- dijo haciendo que el rubio le dedicará una sonrisa de lado- Me deseas tanto como yo a ti y el sexo no debe ser algo con roles establecidos ¿No crees?

-No hay nada que no me guste de todo lo que dijiste y me encantas por eso- sonrió el menor colgándose de su cuello- Te amo- soltó sin más haciendo que Jean lo mirara sorprendido para enseguida soltar una risa nerviosa y desviara la mirada.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y llevo haciéndolo desde hace mucho, por eso el que tú me lo digas me hace sentir…- no terminó ya que sonrió de nuevo mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla haciendo que Yuri ladera el rostro y llevara una mano hasta su rostro para limpiarla.

-Te amo y te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias- afirmó acercándose para besar los labios del canadiense.

-Soy demasiado ridículo.

-No, eres una caja de sorpresas, me fascina y ¿Sabes que más amo de ti?- Jean lo miró esperando- Que me ames, que me hayas permitido volver a tu lado.

-Cuando debí alejarme me enamoré más, no pude dejarte- dijo alzándose de hombros. Yuri sonrió y besó los labios.

-Supongo que hay veces en las que es bueno saber cuando desistir y cuando continuar, pero tú lo hiciste y te agradezco por eso.

-No agradezcas nada, estamos en este punto de nuestras vidas porque los dos quisimos y nos amamos, fuimos valientes.

-Lo fuimos- finalizó Yuri antes de lanzarse contra el mayor algo impaciente dejándolo contra la cama- Espero no decepcionarte- dijo contra el cuello de Jean haciendo que este comenzara a reírse.

-No sé si lo dices en serio o sólo porque sabes que será muy bueno- Yuri lo miró mordiéndose los labios y se alzó de hombros para enseguida comenzar a besar los labios del mayor y demostrarle que en efecto, eso sería muy bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis amores, lamento no haber podido publicar ayer, en realidad se me pasó el día porque ya no sé ni en qué día vivo, pero en fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y en el próximo se nos viene el esperado Lemon/smut.
> 
> Besos inmensos!


	72. Capítulo 72

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Estoy ansioso- respondió Jean colgándose del cuello del menor y besándolo con fuerza, su lengua pronto encontró la de Yuri para comenzar a jugar con ella, sorberla y morderla un poco provocando un quedo jadeo del rubio.

-Eso me encanta- respondió el ruso frotándose contra el muslo de su pareja, quien alzó un poco la pierna para tener más contacto- Dios…

-Jean- sonrió el mayor dándole a Yuri un recuerdo de hacía mucho en donde había repetido esa línea, sonrió acercándose para besar el cuello de su pareja.

-Jean, mi amor- dijo contra la blanquecina piel antes de besarla y lamerla, el mayor echó su cabeza hacía atrás dándole más acceso y llevando sus manos a las caderas del menor- Me encantas.

-Tú me fascinas- jadeó Jean moviendo su pierna sintiendo la erección del menor contra su muslo excitándolo de sobremanera, sumándole que también llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Sí- gimió Yuri frotándose contra la pierna del canadiense colocando sus manos sobre su pecho. Jean sonrió de lado y se enderezó para comenzar a besar el cuello del menor y quitar la ahora estorbosa camisa.

-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta tu cuerpo.

-Creo que tengo una idea-sonrió Yuri llevando su mano hasta la notable erección del mayor, quien cerró los ojos y jadeó ante el contacto- Pero me gustaría que me lo demostraras- Jean sonrió de lado y se acercó de nuevo al sensible cuello para seguir besándolo.

Recostó al menor sobre la cama besando su cuello y bajando hasta las clavículas, comenzando a succionar en esa zona sabiendo que las marcas no se verían con la ropa. Las manos de Yuri se crisparon contra la sábana sintiéndose demasiado sensible con apenas esas caricias.

Pero Jean no se detuvo, continuó su camino hacia el sur llegando a los pectorales y a los rozados pezones, sonrió tomándolos entre sus dedos y mirando al rubio.

-Estás muy sensible- dijo dándole un ligero pellizco a los botones provocando un gemido agudo en el menor.

-Es tu culpa… hemos estado mucho tiempo en abstinencia- el mayor ladeo el rostro y ser acercó para susurrarle al oído.

-Créeme, cariño, después de hoy vas a querer un tiempo de abstinencia- Yuri soltó una risa y tomó el rostro de Jean en sus manos.

-Eso espero- el canadiense le dio un último pellizco y reemplazo sus dedos por su boca. Comenzó con el pezón izquierdo, lamiéndolo y succionando haciendo que Yuri se curvara.

Y mientras hacía eso, con su otra mano seguía acariciando el pezón derecho y con su mano libre acariciaba la estrecha cintura y aunque parecía estar en un trance, Yuri abrió los ojos repentinamente y tomó al mayor por los hombros, cambiando de posición con ahora él encima.

Le sonrió y comenzó a quitarle a camisa, atacando de inmediato el cuello, pero sin detenerse demasiado ahí, bajó a los rosados pezones para comenzar a lamerlos y besarlos sintiéndose ansioso.

-Yuri…

-Déjate llevar, cielo- dijo el rubio contra la ahora rojiza piel del pecho de Jean, quien asintió y dejó que su cabeza descansara en la cama.

Yuri continuó su camino comenzando a repartir besos mariposa en al abdomen del mayor haciéndolo reír.

-Te amo- sonrió Jean acariciando la mejilla del menor, quien lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo mejor es que lo sé- respondió Yuri llevando sus labios hasta el ombligo del canadiense dando por terminada la pequeña plática.

Sorbió por la hendidura provocando que Jean curvara su cuerpo mientras Yuri lo detenía por la cadera, llevando su lengua dentro del ombligo metiéndola, sacándola, lamiendo y succionando haciendo que el mayor lanzara jadeos y su cuerpo se retorciera entre el placer y la ansiedad.

Besó sonoramente esa zona y repartió besos por toda la pelvis del canadiense, pasando su lengua para enseguida pellizcar con sus dientes.

-Diablos- jadeó haciendo puños con sus manos sobre la sábana. Yuri sonrió internamente y llevó sus dientes hasta el hueso de la cadera y dando ligeros mordiscos que sólo aumentaban la libido del mayor. Y, mientras hacía eso, sus manos se ocupaban de desabrochar el pantalón para bajar un poco el slip oscuro liberando un poco más de piel.

Con sus manos sostenía el resorte de la ropa interior, miró a Jean y besó el pubis carente de vello haciendo que el canadiense gimiera mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Supongo que sería muy malo hacerte esperar- dijo Yuri sonriendo mientras bajaba el pantalón y con ayuda del mayor se deshacían de él notando enseguida la gran erección que lo esperaba.

Se relamió los labios y se acercó rozando con su nariz el miembro de su pareja llenándose de su masculino aroma. Movía su rostro de un lado a otro estimulando la erección y jugando un poco con el mayor, quien gemía y jadeaba ante el contacto.

Yuri sacó su lengua y la paseo por encima de tela contorneando la dura erección e imaginándola en su boca haciéndolo gemir.

-Me fascina.

-¿Yo o mi pene?- bromeó Jean con una sonrisa torcida.

-Ambos- dijo Yuri bajando por fin la ropa interior recibiendo contra su rostro la enrojecida erección haciendo que Jean sintiera el aire fresco y se estremeciera.

El rubio la miró y ladeó su rostro colocando sus labios a la mitad del falo y succionando, dándole un beso húmedo y rozando sus dientes comenzando con la deseada felación.

Llevó sus labios hasta el enrojecido glande dando un pequeño beso haciendo sesear a Jean, quien decidió no mirar a su pareja o se correría demasiado pronto.

Yuri continuó con su trabajo paseando sus labios por todo el miembro erecto del canadiense, pero aún sin meterlo por completo a su boca, quería esperar a que estuviera mucho más excitado y sobrestimulado, por ello daba besos cortos, rápidas lamidas mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba los suaves muslos y con la otra comenzaba a masajear los suaves testículos.

-Rayos…- susurró Jean llevando una de sus manos hasta su pelo desordenándolo. El ruso sonrió y colocó su lengua en la uretra mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina- No… diablos…

-¿No?- preguntó para enseguida dar una lamida a todo el falo.

-Yo… se siente genial- soltó Jean casi en un gemido mirando al rubio con los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Continúo?- preguntó acariciando con un poco más de fuerza los testículos haciendo asentir al mayor.

-Sí… sí- y con eso, Yuri llevó la erección dentro de su boca o al menos lo que podía llevar de ella, tenía que relajar su garganta si quería meterla por completo. Jean era grande.

Gimió al sentir la suave piel en su boca enviando unas estimulantes vibraciones a Jean, quien se curvó en cuanto sintió la humedad y la calidez de la boca del ruso, que comenzó a bombear metiendo cada vez un poco más y más. Movía su rostro de lado a lado acariciando con el interior de sus mejillas el glande y después lo llevaba a su garganta gimiendo para darle mayores sensaciones.

Su mano continuaba acariciando los testículos, pero ahora combinándolo con ligeros apretones que hacían que Jean se retorciera de placer y lazara agudos gemidos. Pronto, pudo llevar la erección completa dentro de su boca sacándola rápidamente antes de sentir arcadas, haciéndolo con un sonido húmedo y un jadeo demasiado sensual.

-Esto es mucho mejor que la última vez- jadeó acercándose al mayor besando sus labios atrapándolo un poco ido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora te amo y se siente mucho más intenso- soltó volviendo su rostro a la despierta entrepierna del canadiense para seguir con su trabajo.

Continuó lamiendo y succionando el glande para enseguida llevar todo el miembro a su garganta hasta que sintió como su pelvis y sus testículos se tensaban.

-Voy… Yuri… voy a correrme- jadeó tomando la cabeza del menor, pero no para alejarlo, si no para apretarlo más a su cuerpo haciendo que este tocara con su nariz la pelvis del mayor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló y exhaló lentamente mientras sentía como Jean se movía follando su boca hasta correrse dentro.

Yuri abrió la boca sin tragarse el semen dejándolo caer en todo el miembro de su pareja, le sonrió y comenzó a lamer el pene flácido haciendo que Jean se alejara entre risas por la incomodidad de sentirse sobrestimulado.

-Fue increíble- jadeó acostándose de lado mientras Yuri sonreía y se levantaba de la cama para poder ir por los condones y el lubricante aprovechando para quedar desnudo.

Jean se giró mirándolo con media sonrisa apreciando el cuerpo de su pareja, su lindo trasero respingado y esa estrecha cintura que sólo hacía que su espalda luciera más ancha. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo apreciar su pecho adornado por sus rosados botones, su vientre plano marcado lo sólo lo necesario, con su pene erecto mirándose delicioso y sólo esperaba que se acercara para poder ver esa cicatriz apenas perceptible que lo hacía enternecerse.

Podía sentirse como un idiota pervertido con sonreír al ver la cicatriz de Yuri, la cicatriz que le decía que había sido padre y que se la hacía una linda marca.

-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó el rubio ajeno a los pensamientos de su pareja colocándose frente a él con su erección cerca de su rostro. Jean sonrió alzando el rostro para mirarlo, se acercó tomando el pene excitado para masajearlo.

-Lo necesito.

-También yo- jadeó disfrutando de las caricias- Pero debemos prepárate, amor, no quiero lastimarte- Jean asintió y se recostó en la cama abriendo sus piernas exponiéndose al rubio, quien se mordió los labios excitado con la imagen frente a él- Esto es mejor que en mis sueños.

-¿Soñabas con esto?- preguntó Jean comenzando a excitarse de nuevo llevando una de sus manos hasta su entrada rozándose para su pareja.

-Sí, demasiado.

-Pues me tienes a tu merced- dijo abriendo más sus piernas haciendo que Yuri no soportara más y volviera su boca a la entrepierna del mayor, pero ahora sólo dejando una lamida y bajando hasta la estrecha entrada comenzando con suaves besos. Había deseado aquello por mucho tiempo.

Repartió besos alrededor de la entrada y el perineo, lamiendo también los recién descargados testículos tomándose su tiempo en conocer y disfrutar del canadiense.

Cuando su lengua rozó la estrecha entrada, Jean cerró las piernas sobre el rostro de Yuri haciéndolo sonreír, negó y las abrió de nuevo comenzando a lamerlo.

Succionaba y daba besos sonoros para enseguida lamer e ir metiendo la punta de su lengua lentamente abriéndose paso en el fruncido canal.

Jean apretaba las sábanas con sus manos sintiendo demasiadas cosas con tan sólo la legua de su pareja en ese lugar. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de recuperar el aire perdido con cada gemido y jadeo que lanzaba sabiendo que después de eso no sería el mismo y querría a Yuri para siempre en ese lugar.

Por su parte, el rubio gemía cada vez que lamía esa zona y mucho más cuando sentía como su lengua comenzaba a entrar más y más. Cuando estuvo a la mitad trató de moverla hacía arriba y abajo ensanchando un poco el canal recibiendo un gran gemido por parte de Jean.

-Cariño ¿Nunca te hicieron esto?- preguntó alzando su rostro mirando a un sudoroso Jean sosteniéndose de las sábanas y el cual negó- Bueno, entonces disfrútalo- dijo volviendo a su labor de lamer, succionar y meter hasta que logró que su lengua estuviera por completo dentro.

Sabía que era tiempo de usar el lubricante, así que se separó un poco para tomar el bote con el viscoso líquido y lo vertió en dos de sus dedos siendo observado por Jean.

Yuri sonrió al ver el desastre que era su novio y ni siquiera habían llegado a la parte central de su encuentro. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, el pelo desordenado, los ojos entrecerrados y llorosos, con los labios enrojecidos e hinchados seguro de tanto morderlos. Era tan sexy.

Se acercó de nuevo a la ahora dilatada entrada y volvió a meter su lengua poco a poco y cuando estuvo dentro de nuevo, colocó la yema de su dedo lubricado acariciando el anillo y entrando lentamente.

-¿Se siente bien?- preguntó alzándose mientras deslizaba lentamente su dedo con facilidad gracias a la previa estimulación y lubricación.

-Sí…- asintió Jean echando su cabeza hacía atrás y curvando la espalda.

Una vez que su dedo entró por completo, empezó a sacarlo y meterlo lentamente observando las reacciones del mayor, quien parecía disfrutarlo.

Movía su dedo haciendo un movimiento circular con su muñeca para dilatar más y más aquel anillo que pronto lo recibiría, aunque primero recibiría un segundo dedo, el cual introdujo despacio provocando que Jean lanzara un grito ahogado.

-¿Duele?- preguntó deteniéndose.

-No… sólo se siente… extraño- Yuri asintió acariciando el muslo de su amante y continuó introduciendo el segundo dedo, con ello podría lograr su cometido el cual era alcanzar la próstata de Jean y llevarlo a un segundo orgasmo.

Movió sus dedos lentamente introduciéndolos más y más en cada movimiento hasta que por fin estuvieron dentro. Jean por su parte apretaba los labios y cerraba sus ojos sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo, pero a la vez podía sentir cierta satisfacción.

-Los moveré lentamente, si te duele o sientes algo raro me dices- indicó Yuri con una sonrisa mientras el canadiense asentía mirándolo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

El menor comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro del canal sintiendo como cada vez se expandía más, aunque no quería lastimar a su pareja, por eso mismo tomó el lubricante y vació una buena porción sobre la unión de sus dedos la rosada entrada facilitando aún más la entrada.

Jean se quejaba sintiéndose algo incómodo, pero no al punto de querer parar, así que dejó que Yuri continuara y pensó que fue una buena idea cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y de sus labios salió un gemido quedó al sentir cierto hormigueo en su espalda baja.

Yuri sonrió de lado sabiendo que había encontrado la próstata y lo cierto que para un médico como él no era difícil, aunque debía estimularla para poder darle el placer deseado, no sólo se trataba de tocarla.

-No es un timbre.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el mayor extrañado haciendo reír al rubio, quien negó.

-Lo siento, pensaba en voz alta- dijo para enseguida mover sus dedos sobre aquella pequeña protuberancia comenzando la estimulación y sabiéndolo en cuanto el cuerpo del canadiense se crispó. -Es tu próstata, amor, te haré sentir bien.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo has hecho?

-Hace años que no tengo sexo con un hombre, así que con juguetes solamente- aceptó sonriéndole y llevando una mano hasta su pene que comenzaba a levantarse y sintiéndose excitado con aquella confesión.

-Me encantas- sonrió Yuri moviendo sus dedos sobre aquel bulto interno haciendo que el mayor sintiera más y más placer, era increíble.

Pronto, el rubio lo supo cuando los gemidos de Jean se hicieron cada vez más seguidos y rápidos mientras luchaba por algo de aire y sus manos se movían de las sabanas a su pene, pero Yuri negó.

-Te correrás sólo con mis dedos- dijo alejando la mano del mayor de su entrepierna, este lanzó un jadeó frustrante echando su cabeza hacía atrás mientras Yuri comenzaba a introducir un tercer dedo con ayuda de más lubricante, el cual aprovechó para verter en su erección y acariciarla para calmar un poco la excitación.

Cuando los tres dedos estuvieron dentro por completo, Jean no pudo más y se corrió en largos chorros de semen cayendo en su abdomen y en la cama.

-Demonios…- jadeó dejando caer sus piernas y llevándose la mano de Yuri con ello haciéndolo reír.

-¿Fue bueno?

-¿Bromeas?- soltó alzándose para tomar al menor de la nuca y besarlo con fuerza.

-Entonces prepárate- sonrió llevando una mano hasta su erección para masajearla ganándose una mirada ansiosa por parte del canadiense.

Jean asintió enseguida y volvió a recostarse abriendo las piernas y llevando sus manos hasta su trasero separando sus nalgas, dándole a Yuri una escena sumisa y una buena vista de la entrada ahora dilatada de su amante.

-Te amo- soltó mirándolo y relamiéndose los labios provocando que Jean gimiera de sólo mirarlo.

-Vamos, ponlo dentro.

-Cállate o me correré antes de hacerlo- el mayor sonrió sabiendo la debilidad de su pareja con las palabras en el sexo, pero lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

Yuri tomó con una mano la rodilla de Jean y con la otra se masajeaba la erección, ansioso por comenzar a penetrar esa estrecha entrada.

-Si te duele dime.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, sólo hazlo- el rubio negó sonriendo de lado ladeando el rostro tomando un preservativo y colocándoselo rápidamente. Una vez listo, se acercó hasta posar su glande en aquel canal que lo recibiría en unos segundos.

-Di que me amas- pidió llevando sus manos a las rodillas de Jean para bajarlas lentamente hasta posarlas sobre los huesos de la cadera.

-Te amo- y con eso comenzó a empujarse frunciendo el ceño en cuanto sintió una ligera resistencia que venció lentamente. Por su parte, Jean cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose extraño, pero sin dolor alguno, realmente Yuri había hecho un gran trabajo.

La respiración del este era pesada al sentirse tan apretado dentro del canadiense, claramente se sentía increíble, pero seguía estrecho y eso lo hacía querer correrse enseguida, debía calmarse.

-Estás estrecho.

-Te dije que ha pasado demasiado tiempo- jadeó el mayor sin recordar hacía cuantos años no tenía sexo con otro hombre- Y además no eres particularmente pequeño, amor- Yuri soltó una risa ahogada y aprovechó para introducirse por completo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Excelente- gimió Jean llevando una mano a su erección acariciándola dándole a Yuri una imagen muy sensual y provocando que se moviera.

Con ello y sin más palabras, sus cuerpos se acoplaron sin problemas en movimientos lentos para acostumbrarse uno al otro y a pesar de conocerse en ese ámbito, era una nueva experiencia.

Pronto los movimientos de Yuri se hicieron más rápidos y la mano de Jean se daba alivio al sentir como el pene del rubio rozaba su estimulada próstata.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ahí!- gritaba moviendo su mano con rapidez, Yuri supo que no durarían demasiado, por ello reemplazó la mano de Jean por la suya apropiándose de sus orgasmos y que sólo él los podía provocar.

-Me voy a venir- jadeó acercándose al cuello del canadiense apretando los dientes sintiendo que este lo apretaba en su interior al estar cerca de su orgasmo, el cual ocurrió segundos después de escucharlo manchando su abdomen en un tercer orgasmo sintiéndose en verdad exhausto, nunca había hecho algo como eso, en verdad había sido su mejor experiencia.

La respiración de Yuri se hizo errática llevando sus manos hasta los brazos de Jean apretándolos en cuanto comenzó a correrse dentro del preservativo sintiendo que quizá había sido demasiado.

Después de tan intenso encuentro se miraron para enseguida sonreír y besarse sabiendo que aquello había sido increíble.

Definitivamente el que ahora se amaran hacía todo mucho mejor.


	73. Capítulo 73

-¿Cómo está Yuri? ¿Qué dice Canadá?

-Justo eso le estoy preguntando- sonrió Seung mostrándole su teléfono a Phichit, quien cocinaba la comida. El coreano volvió a su conversación en el grupo que tenía con el rubio, Yuuri y él, hizo una mueca al leer el nombre- Creo que debemos cambiarle el nombre a nuestro grupo.

-¿Cuál es?

-El club de los corazones rotos- Phichit lanzó una risa ahogada y miró a Seung divertido, quien se acercó para colocarse a su lado- Ahora será el club de los corazones remendados.

-Qué lindo- el azabache asintió dejando su celular de lado y torciendo el gesto.

-Oye, sé que es una locura lo que diré, pero ¿Has pensando en vivir juntos?- Phichit sonrió mientras movía el guiso y miró a su pareja.

-Creí que ya lo hacíamos- Seung rodó los ojos.

-Hablo de hacerlo formalmente, con tus cosas o las mías juntas en un sólo lugar, pero si es muy pronto…- el coreano no pudo terminar ya que enseguida el moreno se colocó frente a él tomándolo por los hombros.

-Seung, amor, claro que quiero, es sólo que pensaba lo mismo- sonrió abrazándolo a su cuerpo- Creí que pensarías que era demasiado pronto.

-Parece que necesitamos comunicación en la relación- sonrió el azabache de lado.

-Creo que sólo dejar de pretender lo que pensamos- soltó Phichit besando la frente de su novio.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tu casa o la mía?

-Donde quieras.

-Creo que la tuya, es mucho más grande- dijo Seung alzándose de hombros- Además quiero que tengamos perros y gatos.

-Eso me parece una excelente idea- aceptó el moreno besando sus labios- Te amo.

-Te amo demasiado, Phichit Chulanont y estoy feliz de haber tomado la decisión de vivir mi vida a tu lado.

-Oh, vaya, hoy estás muy romántico- Seung bufó y rodó los ojos.

-No te burles.

-No me burlo, amo cuando me dices este tipo de cosas.

-Aprovecha por que es cuando no estoy lúcido- sonrió Seung besando los labios del tailandés y separándose de él.

-Eres adorable, aunque creí que querrías mudarte mejor con tu ex novio- Seung frunció el ceño extrañado- Guang.

-Ay, no puede ser ¿Cuándo olvidarás eso?- Phichit comenzó a reírse- Además está muy ocupado con su boda.

-Lo sé y por cierto, debemos ir con ellos a la prueba de sus trajes- sonrió el moreno acercándose para besar los labios fruncidos del coreano, quien asintió- Entonces ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

-La próxima semana ¿Te parece?

-Es perfecto.

-Como tú- dijo Seung mirándolo sintiéndose demasiado afortunado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida. Al fin podía decir que todo por lo que había pasado y vivido había valido la pena.

\------------------------------------

-Había olvidado lo que era esto- se quejó Otabek haciendo una mueca mientras le cambiaba el pañal a la pequeña Loop.

-Lo sé, sí es horrible- sonrió Yuko mientras dejaba de lado el pañal de tela de Axel.

-No puedo creer que decidieras usar pañales de tela, Yuri te lavó la cabeza- negó Otabek mientras la castaña se burlaba de sus muecas.

-Es ecológico y evitas rozaduras.

-Gastas agua en lavarlos.

-No demasiada, se lavan fácil- dijo alzándose de hombros. Otabek torció el gesto continuó cambiando a su sobrina hasta que quedó lista.

-Yuri se fue a Canadá con Jean- Yuko no se inmutó, ahora cambiaba a Lutz y sólo asintió lentamente.

-Lo sé.

-Y ¿Qué piensas?- Yuko lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pienso? Pues es su novio y lo llevó a conocer a sus padres, creo que es algo lindo- dijo sonriendo- Es decir, ya te lo dijo y a tus hijos también, no veo el porqué no ir a conocer a los suegros.

-Supongo.

-Es un gran avance en su relación.

-Van en serio- dijo ausente

-¿Creíste que no?- Otabek se alzó de hombros sin saber qué responder- ¿Estás celoso?

-No, sólo me siento extraño.

-Comprendo, pero no confundas lo que sientes y trates de hundirte en sentimientos fantasmas. Tú no estás celoso, ni quieres a Yura a tu lado- dijo Yuko mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

-Eres peor que Sergei- bufó haciendo que la castaña sonriera.

-¿Te dijo lo mismo?

-Sí, pero más amable.

-Contigo no hay que ser amable, por eso no lo entendiste de su boca- dijo la menor orgullosa haciendo que Otabek lo considerara.

-Como sea, no puedo evitar cierta incomodidad.

-Sí, es comprensible ya que estabas acostumbrado a que estuviera sólo y… disponible para ti- dijo torciendo el gesto- Se escucha terrible, pero así es.

-Descuida, en decirme mis cosas Sergei es peor que tú.

-Entonces bien pude ser tu psiquiatra- el mayor negó bufando.

-Oye ¿Cuándo volverás a trabajar?

-No lo sé, con lo que gana Takeshi nos alcanza muy bien, pero debo admitir que extraño la oficina.

-Eres la jefa- Yuko sonrió orgullosa.

-Debo buscar quien me ayude una vez que deje de amamantarlos.

-Necesitas ayuda aquí, hermana- la menor lo miró abriendo los ojos y asintió divertida.

-Lo sé, nos estamos volviendo un poco locos, pero lo soportamos.

-Pues pensé en eso antes que tú, así que te conseguí a alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?- Otabek asintió sonriendo.

-Resulta que mi asistente tiene una hermana menor, su nombre es Eris y buscaba trabajo, así que le ofrecí que trabajase contigo.

-¿Hablas en serio? Muchas gracias, hermano.

-Comenzará mañana ¿Te parece?

-Me parece bien- asintió Yuko sintiéndose enternecida con el favor de su hermano- ¿Le dijiste que son tres?

-Le dije que son tres y ustedes dos- se burló el mayor- Se ofreció a cocinar y hacer el aseo, ayudarte con los pequeños y todo lo que necesites.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte, de verdad que hasta ahora pienso que en realidad necesitaba ayuda.

-Todos la necesitamos- dijo el mayor haciendo que su hermana lo mirara con cierta seriedad sabiendo que aquella frase tenía dos connotaciones.

-Deja de pensar demasiado las cosas, sobretodo en Yura, él estará bien y tú también- Otabek asintió- Porque no creo que intentes recuperarlo ¿O sí?

-No, no, para nada, lo he llegado a pensar, pero siempre pienso ¿Y luego qué? ¿Podré llegar a amarlo? ¿Podré corresponderle esta vez? Y no se trata de experimentar y menos en mi condición mental.

-Vaya que has avanzado en tus terapias, si te hubiese preguntado esto hace meses tu respuesta sería otra.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí.

-Bueno, te creeré- sonrió- Ahora debo irme a tomar una ducha y no oler a excremento de bebé.

-Había olvidado ese olor en ti- se burló la menor ganándose una seña obscena.

-Adiós.

\------------------------------------

-¡Es hermoso!- soltó Emil mirando el enorme jardín en donde sería su boda. Michele estaba a su lado sonriendo sintiéndose orgulloso de haber encontrado ese lugar.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es perfecto.

-El organizador dice que habrá mesas aquí y aquí, con una fuente y luces- comenzó el italiano indicándole con su mano las zonas que su organizador tenía pensadas para la fiesta.

-Quiero flores, muchas rosas y lilis.

-Lo sé, ya lo tiene contemplado.

-Genial- sonrió el checo comenzando a pasearse por el lugar tomando la mano de su pareja- Necesito contarte algo- dijo de pronto haciendo que Michele lo mirara confundido.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí- dijo alzándose de hombros- Es sólo que mi padre y Sala tomaron una decisión y querían que te lo dijera- el castaó lo miró esperando- Van a adoptar.

-¿De verdad?- Emil asintió.

-Parece que lo han pensado demasiado y creo que no suena tan mal- dijo sonriendo y Michele lo miró unos segundos en silencio hasta que comenzó a asentir y a sonreír.

-Sabes que los apoyaré en todo, aunque me ofende que te lo dijeran primero a ti.

-Lo sé, es sólo que Sala no sabía cómo es que reaccionarías, dice que eres celoso- Michele bufó.

-Hace tiempo que no la celo.

-Lo sé- sonrió Emil besando sus labios- Te amo.

-También te amo- correspondió Michele- Y ahora con esto, me pregunto ¿Quieres ser padre?- Emil negó.

-No, por el momento no.

-Bien, yo tampoco- sonrió- pero sabes que si tomas otra desición, te apoyaré ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé.

-Bien y ¿Cuándo iniciarán los trámites de adopción?

-Supongo que después de la boda- Michele de pronto se sonrojó sonriendo extrañamente- ¿Qué?

-Nada, es sólo que me emociona el que digas “boda”, parece demasiado lejano todo lo que pasamos para poder estar hoy aquí- Emil sonrió de lado y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de su novio.

-Pues no vamos a casar y no hay vuelta atrás- Michele fingió una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Ya no?- Emil frunció los labios y golpeó el hombro de su novio.

-Idiota- Michele soltó una carcajada y colocó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su pareja y continuaron mirando el enorme jardín que sería testigo de su unión.

\------------------------------------

-¿Cómo estuvo tu guardia?

-Horrible- se quejó Víktor dejándose caer a un lado de Yuuri, quien estaba en el sofá mirando la televisión.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Recibimos muchos pacientes de todo tipo, estoy cansado- el nipón sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el pelo del mayor, quien acariciaba su vientre hasta que se quedó dormido.

Se levantó para prepararle la cena sintiendo ahora el peso de su vientre y sonriendo inconscientemente, de pronto su celular se escuchó.

-Hola, mamá.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo?- saludó Hiroko.

-Bien, preparando la cena, Vitya llegó deshecho del hospital.

-Cada vez agradezco más que seas dermatólogo.

-Es muy difícil, pero al menos no tengo que hacer guardias- dijo sonriendo colocando el celular en la encimera con el altavoz mientras comenzaba a preparar la comida.

-¿Qué harás?

-Katsudon.

-Se escucha delicioso- sonrió la mujer- ¿Y cómo estás?

-Me siento bien y te iba a llamar para decirte que es niña- dijo con una enorme sonrisa escuchando una exhalación emocionada de su madre.

-¡Ay, Dita! ¡Qué emoción! Una niña.

-Lo sé, queríamos volvernos locos cuando nos enteramos.

-¿Ya pensaron en el nombre?

-Victoria Constance.

-Me encanta- continuó Hiroko sintiendo la felicidad de su hijo- ¿Te ha hablado tu padre?

-Sólo para pedirme dinero, ya sabes.

-Siempre fue un imbécil y siempre lo será- Yuuri se alzó de hombros sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo está Luca?

-Muy bien, de hecho he pensado en que podemos comer con ustedes un día de estos.

-Me gustaría- sonrió el menor- ¿Te parece el fin de semana? Víktor estará libre.

-Está perfecto, le diré a Luca.

-Entonces te dejo o se me quemará algo por aquí.

-Bien, cuídate mucho, cariño. Saludos a Víktor.

-Adiós, te amo- finalizó la llamada continuando con la preparación de la comida, aunque ahora con una sonrisa, de verdad agradecía a la vida el que su madre fuera parte de su vida de nuevo y de una buena manera.

Cuando Víktor despertó, lo hizo con el increíble aroma de la comida de Yuuri, por lo que enseguida se dirigió a la cocina.

-Huele delicioso- dijo en cuanto vio al nipón preparar ese delicioso platillo.

-Creí que te gustaría despertar con una rica comida, pero primero, ve a darte una ducha- dijo haciendo que el ruso asintiera. -Me llamó mi madre- dijo sentándose a la mesa y viendo a Víktor acercándose con una toalla secándose el pelo.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, dice que vendrá el fin de semana con Luca- el platinado se sentó frente a su pareja y le sonrió comenzando a comer.

-Genial, es bueno que tenga a alguien a su lado, además aún es joven.

-Y bella, incluso más que yo.

-Nadie lo es más que tú- negó Víktor mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara- Te juro que cada vez que te veo quiero embarazarte de nuevo.

-No, la próxima vez lo llevarás tú.

-¿La próxima?- preguntó alzando una de sus cejas divertido.

-Oh, cállate y come- soltó Yuuri desviando la mirada irritado mientras Víktor sonreía.

-Acepto- el menor chistó y tomó un gran bocado de pastel en su boca mientras el platinado sonreír divertido.

Hasta que el rostro de Yuuri se distorsionó frunciendo el ceño y lanzando un quejido, llevándose ambas manos a su vientre.

-Víktor…


	74. Capítulo 74

-Yuuri, cariño ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Minako en cuanto vio al nipón y a Víktor llegar a su consultorio privado.

-Lo siento por molestar, pero mi andrólogo está fuera de la ciudad.

-Descuida- sonrió la castaña ofreciéndole asiento a su amigo- ¿Qué pasa? Al teléfono te escuchabas muy preocupado.

-Tengo dolor, no es muy fuerte, pero sé que no es normal.

-Bien, te haré un expediente- soltó la doctora comenzando a preguntarle antecedentes para poder saber sobre el embarazo.

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-29 de noviembre.

-¿Edad?

-31.

-¿Antecedentes patológicos familiares?

-Ninguno.

-¿Antecedentes patológicos personales?

-Tengo dos clavos en el tobillo, tuve una fractura cuando tenía diez años- Minako asintió tecleando en su computadora.

-¿Número de parejas sexuales?

-Siete.

-¿Cuántas semanas tienes de gestación?

-23.

-Bien, pasa a la camilla- el nipón miró a Víktor, quien le sonrió tomando su mano y ayudándole a subirse- ¿Fumaste, consumiste drogas o alcohol durante el embarazo?

-Sí, los primeros meses- Minako asintió y se acercó para comenzar a explorarlo, descubriéndolo y tocando su vientre para saber la posición del bebé para enseguida tomar el ultrasonido.

-¿Todo está bien?- la castaña miraba el monitor con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Víktor tomaba la mano del nipón, quien se sentía cada vez más ansioso.

-Hay un hematoma en la placenta, no es muy grande, pero el tamaño es considerable, eso está provocando una amenaza de parto pretérmino- Yuuri pasó saliva audiblemente sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría.

-¿La bebé está bien?

-Está bien, Víktor, pero Yuuri debe estar en reposo y le daré maduradores pulmonares- dijo limpiando el gel que había colocando en el vientre de su amigo.

-De acuerdo- asintió el nipón.

-Tranquilo, cariño, estarán bien, es sólo un hematoma, no es nada grave- Yuuri desvió la mirada luciendo bastante triste.

-¿Es por que fumaba y bebía?

-No- negó Minako sonriéndole y acercándose para tomar su otra mano- Debes estar tranquilo, la bebé está sana y de buen peso, son sólo problemas leves de la placenta.

-Estarán bien, amor, yo los cuidaré- dijo el ruso besando la mejilla de su pareja, quien asintió sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Debo admitir que lucen bien juntos.

-¿Lo dudaste?- soltó Yuuri sonriendo haciendo que la castaña lograra su cometido.

-Un poco, sí.

-Tonta.

-¿Hablaban de mí?- preguntó el platinado curioso.

-No- dijo Yuuri con la voz cortada por levantarse de la camilla- Bueno, sí.

-Siempre estuve de tu parte- sonrió Minako volviendo a su escritorio mientras Víktor ayudaba al nipón.

-¿Quién más estaba?

-Otabek, pero es un imbécil, Leo de la Iglesia, Guang y Michele- Víktor acentuaba cada vez más su rostro lleno de confusión.

-Esos eran tus partidos según tu cabeza tonta, pero para mí no había nadie- el ruso negó sonriendo- Debiste meter a tu esposo.

-No, él y yo venimos juntos en el paquete.

-Qué sucia- Minako sonrió pícara y comenzó a hacerle una receta al nipón.

-¿Eres alérgico a algún medicamento?

-No.

-Perfecto- finalizó tendiéndole la receta- Aquí tienes, te pondrás una cada tercer día, son dos y además de esas tabletas, te las tomarás por dos semanas.

-Claro.

-Aún así en cuanto tu Andrólogo vuelva, haz una cita, él es el experto.

-Muchas gracias, Mina.

-Descuida, somos amigos, aunque hacía tiempo no te pasas por mi consultorio- dijo acusatoria haciendo que Yuuri bufara.

-Me mantienen ocupado.

-Ya lo noto- asintió feliz por su amigo- Como sea, debes cuidarte demasiado y estar en reposo lo más que puedas.

-¿Entonces no puedo trabajar?

-Lo ideal sería que no.

-Descuida, Yuuri, con mi salario es más que suficiente.

-Lo sé, me aburriré, pero debo hacerlo. Pediré mi incapacidad.

-¿Cómo se llamará la bebé?

-Victoria Constance.

-Me encanta.

-Nos vamos, Minako, de nuevo, muchas gracias- agradeció Víktor sonriéndole a la castaña.

-No duden en llamarme si algo sucede.

-Claro, gracias, linda- asintió Yuuri tomando la mano de su pareja y saliendo del consultorio.

-¿Estás más tranquilo?- preguntó el platinado.

-Sí, al menos sabemos que no fue nada grave.

-¿Quieres avisarle a los chicos?

-No, no tiene caso preocuparlos y menos a Yuri.

-¿Cuándo vuelve?

-En dos días.

-¿Crees que fue rápido? Me refiero a que conociera a los padres de Jean.

-No, se conocen desde hace tiempo, además supongo que para eso cada quien impone sus propios tiempos ¿No crees?

-Pues tú te tardaste demasiado- bromeó besando su frente mientras el nipón rodaba los ojos.

-Te repito, cada quien sus tiempos- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Y ¿Ya todo está bien entre ustedes? ¿Ya no es incómodo?

-No, superamos muy bien la tempestad y todo está como antes, bueno, no como antes.

-Sí, lo sé, Yuri ha cambiado mucho, pero para bien- el menor asintió.

-Volvió a ser quien eran en la facultad, lo había olvidado- dijo llevando su mirada a sus pies- Estoy feliz por él y quizá porque pensé que no lo sería jamás por mi culpa.

-¿Todavía te sientes culpable?- Yuuri negó.

-No, pero lo sentiría si Yuri siguiese en el hoyo.

-Sí, claro, comprendo- asintió el platinado frunciendo los labios- Pero nada de eso sucedió y ahora las cosas mucho mejor.

-Sí- sonrió dedicándole una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

-Vamos a casa, te pondré las inyecciones y te iré a comprar pastel ¿Quieres?- el nipón lo miró frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa.

-Quiero pastel de crepas de matcha y chocolate.

-Hecho- sonrió el ruso besando sus labios y subiendo a su auto sintiéndose mucho más tranquilos.

\---------------------------------

-¿Este será el tema de la boda?

-No, será el tema de la despedida, después será la cena de ensayo y luego la boda- explicó Leo a Phichit, quien fruncía el ceño mientras Seung sonreía.

-Se escucha increíble, será una boda de tres días.

-Cuatro, el primer día haremos un picnic en la casa de campo de mis padres- sonrió el latino mientras Guang llegaba a la sala con una bandeja de cervezas.

-Me encanta aún más.

-Tu padre se volverá loco.

-Al menos ya tengo un pretexto para embriagarme cuatro días seguidos- bromeó Seung haciendo que el tailandés sonriera y mordiera levemente su cuello.

-Queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos de anillos- soltó Guang sin más mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, mi hermano menor será el paje- dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras el moreno negaba.

-¿Cómo está ese tonto?

-Trabajando, dice que se tomará un tiempo para estar solo- Phichit asintió.

-Lo necesita.

-Eso mismo le dije.

-Los tres son un caso- dijo Leo antes de salir de la sala para ir a revisar la cena.

-Entonces ¿Seremos sus padrinos?- preguntó el coreano haciendo que el chino asintiera.

-Leo y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, ustedes han estado desde el inicio de esto y fue gracias a ti que pudimos estar juntos- dijo mirando al azabache.

-Vaya plan tan estúpido, pero funcional- sonrió tocando su sien.

-Igual que nosotros- musitó Phichit tomando su mano y besando su oído.

-Tonto.

-Además de que también son una muestra clara del amor y qué mejor que ustedes para unirnos.

-Eso se escuchó muy lindo, Guang.

-Soy un hombre rodeado de amor.

-Ya basta- negó Phichit levantándose para tomar dos cervezas y ofrecerle una a su novio- Y ¿piensan tener hijos?- en ese momento Leo volvía.

-Sí, quiero dos.

-¿Dos?- preguntó Shaka sonriendo sorprendido.

-Sí, yo quería tres, pero parece que serán demasiados.

-Y además tú quieres llevarlos, estoy pensando en tu bienestar- el chino se alzó de hombros- Ustedes no ¿O ya cambiaron de opinión?

-No, seguimos igual- soltó Seung dándole un sorbo a su cerveza- Queremos ser sólo los dos, con eso nos basta.

-Es una buena decisión- sonrió Guang -Con ustedes basta- Seung sonrió- Y ¿Cómo va tu tratamiento?

-Bien, mis cargas virales están en cero.

-¡Felicidades, amigo! Eso es increíble- Phichit asintió orgulloso.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Supongo que tenemos que brindar por nuestra boda y por tu salud- espetó Leo levantándose con su cerveza en alto, Guang sonrió y chocó su botella con las de la pareja.

-¡Salud!- dijeron los cuatro sintiéndose dichosos por esa nueva familia que eran.

\---------------------------------

-¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte esta noche?

-¿Acaso no quieres?- preguntó Yuri con una sonrisa dejando su maleta en el piso.

Acababan de llegar de Canadá y habían decidido ir a la casa del mayor, quien se sentía particularmente feliz por ese hecho.

-No, sólo quería estar seguro- sonrió tomándolo de la cintura- ¿Los niños están con Otabek?

-Sí, le dije que mañana pasaría por ellos, por ahora debo hablar con los chicos, sólo le avisé a mis padres que ya habíamos llegado- Jean asintió y llevó su maleta hasta su habitación junto a la del rubio, quien tomó su celular para llamarle a Yuuri.

-¿Qué tal tu luna de miel?

-Increíble- sonrió- ¿Tú que tal? ¿Cómo están la bebé y Víktor?

-Todos bien, hace poco tuve molestias, pero nada grave- Yuri frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No quería preocuparte, pero descuida, ya pasó el peligro, mejor cuéntame de tu viaje de ensueño.

-Pues aún no termina, acabamos de llegar y estoy en casa de Jean, hasta mañana iré por los niños.

-Disfruta tu última noche, cielo- sonrió Yuuri con picardía- ¿Hablaste con Seung?

-No, lo haré justo después de hablarte.

-Oh, no lo hagas, hace poco le llamé y me dijo que entraría a una cirugía junto a Phichit.

-Bien, lo haré en la mañana, sólo le enviaré un texto.

-Claro, ahora te dejo disfrutar de tu noche, sé tan sucio como sueles ser.

-Cállate- rio el rubio cortando la llamada buscando a Jean sin encontrarlo a su lado, así que fue hasta la habitación del mayor en donde lo encontró saliendo de su armario con una caja en las manos.

-¿Ya les avisaste?- Yuri asintió.

-¿Y eso?- el pelinegro sonrió de lado llevando la caja a la cama.

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te tenía algo preparado para cuando estuviéramos juntos?

-¿No fue lo que sucedió en Canadá?- Jean negó divertido.

-No cariño, va mi turno- dijo tomando la mano del menor y llevándolo hasta la cama, abriéndola y mostrándole todo lo que había dentro. El rubio se acercó mirando con sorpresa.

-Jean- soltó el menor en una exhalación. -Jean… esto…

-Entiendo si no quieres, Yuri, de verdad yo…- el menor se giró con una sonrisa callando al pelinegro con un beso en los labios.

-Esto es justo lo que me gusta.

-Definitivamente somos el uno para el otro- Yuri asintió y de pronto frució el ceño.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?- el menor frunció los labios y asintió de nuevo, comprendiendo.

-Cierto, creo que debemos liberarnos de la vergüenza ¿No crees?- dijo alzando una de sus cejas y acercándose a la caja sacando uno de los tantos juguetes que ahí había. Sostuvo el vibrador en su mano, aunque de inmediato hizo una mueca desagradable- ¿Esto lo has usado con alguien?- Jean bajó la mirada soltando una risa y negando.

-No, son nuevos, los compré especialmente para nosotros.

-Entonces hay que estrenarlos- sonrió el rubio demasiado emocionado.

-Antes de eso- interrumpió Jean tomando a Yuri de las manos- Necesito que me digas si confías en mí.

-Con mi vida.

-Entonces ¿Estarías de acuerdo con un juego de sumisión?- y con esas palabras pareció que al ruso se le iluminaron los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Creo que morí y llegué al cielo- soltó haciendo reír al mayor.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es sólo que siempre he querido hacer algo como esto, pero nunca se me cumplió el sueño- dijo ladeando el rostro y sonriendo encantado con la idea.

-Entonces ¿Lo haremos?- Yuri asintió repetidas veces.

-Hagamos esto, cariño- dijo tomando la caja y colocándola en las manos de Jean, en una clara muestra de ofrecerse a lo que el otro quisiera.

-¿Seguro?

-No te contengas- sonrió sentándose en la cama y abriendo las piernas tentativamente haciendo que Jean sonriera y negara.

-No lo haré.


	75. Capítulo 75

Se encontraba ahora completamente desnudo a cuatro patas sobre la cama con la boca cerrada y atada con una mascada de seda mientras sus manos se crispaban y sus piernas temblaban luchando por no ceder contra el colchón. Su piel estaba perlada de sudor y enrojecida por el calor que sentía, su pelo se pegaba a su espalda y su cabeza se movía de arriba, abajo, negando… estaba sonriendo demasiado.

Se sentía demasiado estimulado y lo estaba, el pequeño vibrador que tenía dentro estaba comprimiendo directamente su próstata, pero justamente para eso era.

Y detrás de él, mirando todo el espectáculo estaba Jean sentado en el sofá de su habitación sonriendo complacido mientras en una mano tenía un control que manejaba el vibrador que estaba volviendo loco a Yuri.

-Creo que es momento de que yo también me divierta- dijo levantándose y en su camino aumentando el nivel de las vibraciones arrancando gemidos y jadeos amortiguados del menor provocando su erección.

Se acercó hasta el rubio llevando una mano hasta uno de los sonrojados glúteos apenas rozándolos provocando un ligero temblor y un ligero escalofrío en este, quien estaba estimulado, pero sin duda necesitaba del contacto del mayor.

-Date la vuelta- el rubio se giró lentamente y crispándose en cada avance, ya que Jean jugaba con el control en su mano- Buen chico, te mereces un premio por no tocarte- sonrió acercándose para quitar la venda de su boca mientras Yuri le dedicaba una mirada llorosa.

Había soportado obedientemente el no tocarse a pesar de necesitarlo, a pesar de que sentía una fuerte carga y un ligero dolor en su entrepierna, pero no importaba, quería complacer a Jean y demostrarle que sabía jugar.

-¿Lo hice bien, maestro?- preguntó sonriendo y comenzando a restregar su rostro contra el abdomen del canadiense, quien acarició le la cabeza.

-Estamos comenzando, cielo, sigue portándote bien- soltó tocando su mejilla con suavidad dándole al rubio cierto alivio, ya que el vibrador se había detenido. Aunque Jean había dicho que eso apenas comenzaba y así era, notó como este abría su pantalón para así poder liberar su erección, la cual necesitaba un poco de atención- Ahora, compláceme- dijo con la voz ronca mientras sostenía su pene contra el rostro de Yuri, quien sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el vibrador de nuevo moverse en su trasero- Hazlo- ordenó haciéndolo asentir.

El menor tembló un poco antes de alzar el rostro y tomar aquella gran erección entre sus manos sin notar que tenía los labios fruncidos hasta que los abrió y gimió con fuerza, silenciándose enseguida con el glande de su maestro para evitar una reprimenda.

Comenzó a lamer mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo vibraciones que bajaban y subían de intensidad haciéndolo gemir y apretar las piernas.

Jean sonrió tomando la cabellera del rubio entre su mano libre alzándolo para alejarlo de su erección.

-Parece que esto sólo te satisface a ti- Yuri pasó saliva audiblemente y enseguida cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir las vibraciones.

-Es que… tengo el… vibrador…

-¿Y? ¿Eso te impide satisfacer a tu amo?- el menor negó, pero gimió alto cuando una alta vibración cruzó su zona baja haciéndolo agachar el rostro y siendo levantado de nuevo por Jean con cierta fuerza- Te hice una pregunta- soltó provocando de nuevo el juguete evitando que Yuri respondiera- Creo que necesitas un castigo.

Las vibraciones se detuvieron mientras el mayor se acomodaba de nuevo su pantalón y se alejaba dejando a un jadeante Yuri sosteniéndose de la orilla de la cama temblando de pies a cabeza y luchando por no tocarse, ya que era demasiado doloroso y su pene estaba deseoso de liberarse, pero el castigo le dibujó un excitante panorama que lo hizo sonreír de lado, aunque lo hizo con la cabeza gacha y en cuanto la alzó miró al mayor con cierta cautela fingida.

-¿Maestro?

Jean se alejó para tomar algo de su tocador, que era donde había colocado todos los juguetes y tomó un fuete y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que los ojos de Yuri brillaran de emoción.

-Date la vuelta de nuevo- soltó con seriedad mientras azotaba el fuete en la palma de su mano. El menor asintió obediente y se giró de nuevo en la cama.

El canadiense sonrió ante la vista, jamás podría cansarse de eso, por ello llevó su mano hasta la bolsa de su pantalón en donde llevaba el control del vibrador y lo hizo funcionar de nuevo observando con lasciva como los glúteos de Yuri se movieron ante su temblor por la sorpresa. Lo detuvo se acercó acariciando su espalda.

-¿Palabra de seguridad?

-Calabaza- susurró el menor girando el rostro mirando a Jean casi suplicándole.

-Bien- dijo llevando el fuete hasta la suave piel del ruso y paseándolo por sus pies, pantorrillas y glúteos, provocando que en cada avance Yuri siseara y comenzara a temblar de nuevo esperando el golpe.

Pero no llegó.

Lo que llegaron fueron de nuevo esas vibraciones en su trasero que lo hacían apretar los puños y llevar su cabeza hasta su pecho mientras sus piernas se movían inquietas, entonces el golpe llegó.

-Vas a contar, Yuri, si pierdes el número comenzaré de nuevo- advirtió el mayor con voz sedosa mientras jugaba con el control haciendo que el menor no pudiese hablar, sólo asintió frunciendo los labios evitando gemir- ¿Entonces?

-Uno- jadeó cerrando los ojos sintiendo que las vibraciones no se detenían. Jean volvió a golpear ahora en la parte trasera de sus muslos sintiendo un ardor que lo hizo jadear- Dos- habían sido apenas dos malditos golpes y necesitaba venirse. Negó sintiendo que el juguete no se detenía y el tercer golpe cayó sobre sus glúteos haciendo de aquello mucho más intenso y sin poder evitarlo gritó -¡Tres!- sus brazos querían ceder y sus piernas también, quería que Jean lo masturbara o le quitara el estúpido juguete y se jodiera, seguro era porque era su primera vez en esos juegos, pero estaba sintiendo demasiado -¡Cuatro!- gritó de nuevo cuando el fuete golpeó directamente su ano y moviendo un poco el vibrador haciéndolo apretar los dientes- ¡Cinco!- ese vino rápido y mucho más fuerte, no podía más, quería correrse- ¡Calabaza! ¡Calabaza!- gritó haciendo que el mayor sonriera y diera un último golpe, de nuevo sobre el ano de su sumiso y mucho más fuerte que los demás, provocando que el rubio se corriera en largos hilos blancos.

No pudo más, se corrió en cuanto sintió aquel fuete sobre sí, sus brazos cedieron y quedó con el pecho sobre la cama. Enseguida Jean se acercó retirando el vibrador de su trasero con un sonido húmedo gracias al lubricante que habían utilizado antes.

Yuri gemía con el rostro sudado y aún sintiéndose sobreestimulado mientras apretaba las sábanas y miraba a la nada.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz de Jean cerca y acomodándole el pelo detrás de la oreja, su mirada se movió sin mover su rostro ni su cuerpo. El mayor le pasó una botella de agua y enseguida le dio un gran sorbo sintiéndose sediento.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-No duré demasiado- el canadiense sonrió y se acercó para posar un beso en sus labios.

-Amor, tenías un vibrador estimulando tu próstata desde hace un rato, durante demasiado a mi parecer, lo hiciste bien- dijo acariciando su cabeza haciendo que Yuri se sintiera orgulloso.

-Dime que no has terminado- dijo enderezándose recuperando sus energías y tomando a Jean por el rostro dejando la botella de agua de lado.

-Claro que no- sonrió besando sus labios con suavidad dándose unos segundos fuera de sus papeles- Quiero saber cuántas veces puedes venirte- dijo tomando el pelo de Yuri con fuerza y colocándolo contra su entrepierna restregando su rostro- Ahora, ponte de rodillas.

-Sí, maestro- asintió apresurándose a colocarse en sus rodillas y de nuevo a liberar la erección.

Sus dedos tocaron aquella porción de carne que lo volvía loco y pensó que por fin esta vez lo podría llevar por completo dentro de su boca, sonrió internamente y abrió su cavidad dejando que la suave piel del glande acariciara su lengua, pero no iba esperar, así que tragó todo lo que pudo y cuando sintió qye la punta tocaba su campanilla tembló ligeramente cerrando los ojos, quizá había sido demasiado.

Respiró hondo por la nariz y sorbió arrancando un jadeo del parte del mayor, quien llevó sus manos a su pelo acariciándolo lentamente.

-Eso es- susurró haciendo que Yuri gimiera ante el gentil acto, llevó sus manos a los fuertes muslos para darse impulso y comenzar con movimientos más profundos tratando de relajar su garganta.

Jean siseó notando que el menor en verdad lo disfrutaba, pero quería más de él, quería probarlo de todas las maneras posibles y una de ellas era su voluntad, por ello cerró en un puño su mano sobre el pelo rubio y acercó el rostro de este con fuerza hasta que su nariz tocó su pubis.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron con sorpresa mientras trataba de buscar el aire perdido por la misma, mientras sus dedos se crispaban en el pantalón del canadiense.

-Voy a follarme tu boca, lo tomarás hasta el fondo delicadamente- soltó con voz sedosa inclinándose un poco para que su voz calara en los oídos de Yuri, y así fue, gimió al escucharlo haciendo que su pene comenzara a endurecerse de nuevo, le ponía demasiado estar en esa posición tan sumisa y que el canadiense le hablase de esa manera.

Por ello chupó con fuerza tomando algo de aire y una vez hecho esto, Jean comenzó a mover sus caderas follándose la cálida cavidad de su pareja. Yuri se sostenía de los muslos mientras sentía como el pene en su boca se movía con fuerza excitándolo con cada embiste.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer tomando aire por la nariz gradualmente evitando las arcadas, eso sería vergonzoso y no demostraría su calidad de sumiso.

Jean gemía cada vez más fuerte y gruñía, llevando vibraciones a la ahora erección del rubio, quien gemía de igual manera sintiéndose de nuevo sobreestimulado. Soltó una de sus manos y la llevó a su entrepierna sin poder soportarlo más comenzándose a masturbar.

Error.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jean alejando el rostro del menor mirándolo con molestia.

-Yo…

-¿Te dije que podías tocarte?

-No- admitió Yuri agachando la mirada sintiéndose humillado al mirarse de esa manera y sintiéndose excitado con la reprimenda. Justo eso buscaba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el rubio desvió la mirada haciendo que Jean lo tomara del mentón obligándolo a mirarlo- Te hice una pregunta- sonrió acariciando sus hinchados labios.

-Quiero que me folles.

-¿Quieres que te folle?- preguntó alzando una de sus gruesas cejas.

-Necesito que me folle, maestro.

-¿Eso quieres? ¿Eres una puta hambrienta de verga?- la erección de Yuri dio un respingo al escuchar aquello provocándole un severo sonrojo.

-Sí, sólo necesito su verga, maestro.

-Pues eso tendrás- finalizó tomándolo del brazo levantándolo con cierta brusquedad y arrojándolo a la cama- Ponte en cuatro- ordenó mientras desabotonaba su camisa y sus pantalones ante la atenta y hambrienta mirada del rubio.

En cuanto estuvo desnudo, se acercó tomando los glúteos del menor y abriéndolos develando su aún húmedo agujero dándole una larga lamida. Yuri se puso rígido ante aquel acto y gimió alto esperando por más, lo cual llegó enseguida ya que Jean comenzó con lametones mientras sus manos separaban los glúteos dándole más espacio.

El mayor chupó y comenzó a hundir su lengua en el suave canal un poco abierto gracias al vibrador y haciendo de aquello mucho más fácil. Yuri jadeaba y gemía cerrando sus manos en puños contra las sábanas sabiendo que de nuevo se correría, esperaba que pronto se lo follaran.

Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro al igual que aquella lengua intrusa que llenaba la habitación de sonidos húmedos y excitantes, se sentía demasiado bien.

-¡Voy a correrme! Oh, dios- gritó tensando el cuerpo y liberándose sin ni siquiera tocarse, de nuevo, eso era demasiado intenso. Su cuerpo se relajó y se desplomó sobre la cama respirando con cierta dificultad e importándole poco el ensuciarse con su esperma.

Aunque su descanso no duró demasiado cuando Jean lo tomó de la cintura y lo colocó de nuevo en posición sólo para colar un dedo en su interior.

-¡Jean!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- soltó el mayor curvando su dedo hacia abajo tocando la próstata del menor sobreestimulado.

-Maestro- corrigió- Acabo de terminar.

-¿Y? Yo no- sonrió moviendo su dedo- Además te dije que te vendrías varias veces ¿No?

-No lo dijo- gimió el menor negando como un cachorro regañado.

-Entonces sólo lo pensé- sonrió Jean alzándose de hombros y sacando su dedo sólo para meterlo de nuevo.

Pronto otro dedo se hizo presente y Yuri, ahora sintiéndose de nuevo excitado, jadeaba con su pecho sobre la cama sin poder colocarse en otra posición, sentía que si se movía algo dentro de él se rompería, pero no de una manera dolorosa si no muy placentera y no quería eso, aún faltaba lo mejor.

-Más- pidió moviendo un poco sus caderas al sentir como esos dedos estimulaban su próstata.

-Que codicioso eres, Yuri, ¿No te bastan mis dedos? ¿Quieres más? Estás tan apretado- dijo moviéndolos más rápido, aunque no era suficiente.

Sacó los dedos del interior del menor y lo giró para poder mirarlo a la cara y no perderse todos sus gestos. Yuri lo miró y también a su gran erección ahora rojiza por la necesidad de liberarse.

-Fóllame, maestro- pidió con la mirada llorosa y llevando una mano a sus glúteos separándolos- Te necesito.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó en un jadeo sintiéndose cada vez más fuera de sí y de su papel de dominante, quería tomarlo.

-Necesito más y sólo tu gran verga puede saciarme- musitó para enseguida morderse los labios- Por favor.

-Eres una sucia puta- dijo moviendo sus dedos con más fuerza- Pero eres mi puta y voy a marcarte, Yuri, voy a hacerte mío y olerás tanto a mí que nadie se te acercara. Eres mío, eres mi zorra codiciosa y sólo yo puedo saciarte- eso fue suficiente para que el rubio llevara su mano a su erección y la moviera sólo un par de veces antes de correrse.

-Vaya- sonrió tomando la simiente del menor de su abdomen y llevándola a su boca- ¿Todavía puedes, amor?- Yuri asintió lentamente cerrando los ojos.

-Cógeme- pidió y Jean no se hizo esperar, ya había esperado demasiado- Con fuerza, no te contengas.

Llevó su erección sin ser amable, justo como el menor quería y se lo concedió, entró de una sola embestida y comenzó a moverse enseguida. Lo había preparado bien así que el estar en ese canal parecía no ser doloroso para ninguno de los dos, así que sólo los disfrutaron.

Sus manos tomaron las piernas del rubio abriéndolo y permitiéndose entrar más profundo mientras Yuri gemía torciendo los ojos por ese nuevo tipo de placer y su pene se volvía a endurecer a pesar de las pocas probabilidades de que eso sucediera.

Jean gruñía y gemía sintiendo que por fin su pene tenía la atención que gritaba desde el inicio de ese juego y sabía que necesitaban más. Por ello se detuvo y colocó a Yuri en la posición inicial haciendo que su pene llegara más profundo y tocara el punto dulce del menor al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ay! ¡No!

-¿No?- preguntó empujando sus caderas y tomando al rubio por el pelo.

-¡Es demasiado! ¡Siento que me vendré de nuevo, pero ya no puedo!- gritó negando mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Sí puedes- gruñó empujado más rápido y llevando su mano a la ereccion del menor para apresurar su orgasmo- Estoy cerca.

-¡Duele! Oh... no sé- negó sin saber qué más sentir- ¡Ay! ¡Me vengo!- gritó por última vez antes de contraerse y soltar apenas unas gotas de semen.

-Yo también- gruñó el mayor embistiéndolo más rápido.

-¡Vente dentro!- soltó el rubio haciendo que Jean se corriera dentro de él a caudales derrumbándose sobre en su cuerpo sintiéndose exhausto, pero se levantó enseguida sabiendo que su amor estaba peor.

Yuri estaba completamente recostado contra la cama respirando con dificultad y con la mirada adormilada. Jean le sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?- el menor asintió lentamente.

-Sin duda… es el mejor sexo de toda mi vida- el canadiense soltó una risa y se acercó abrazándolo a su pecho besando su frente, había sido demasiado intenso.

-¿Me excedí?

-Creo que incluso te faltó- bromeó el rubio sintiendo las vibraciones de la risa del mayor contra su cuerpo.

-Aún tenemos muchos juguetes.

-Estoy ansioso- sonrió sintiéndose demasiado cansado y cerrando sus ojos, quedándose dormido al instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis amores, espero les haya gustado mi intento de BDSM, estuvo leve jaja.  
> Ya nos quedan un par de capítulos para terminar esta larga historia, gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios.


	76. Capítulo 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos el último capítulo de esta historia, sólo nos queda el Epílogo y se acaba, mis amores.  
> Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y kudos que me han dado, espero les haya gustado esta larga historia que en lo personal es mi favorita.

-Es una locura ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿De Michele y Emil? Sí, pero no que llegarían tan lejos- dijo Yuri alzándose de hombros mientras preparaba la ensalada junto a Seung.

-Parece que todos quieren casarse, ahí están Guang y Leo.

-Será una linda boda, muy lujosa.

-Ya sólo estoy esperando que idea robarme para la mía- sonrió el coreano haciendo que su amigo lo mirara entrecerrando sus verdes ojos.

-¿Quieres casarte con Phichit?

-¿Y quién no?- chistó- Lo he pensado y sí, quiero casarme.

-Extrañamente hemos cambiado completamente de bando- soltó Yuri torciendo el gesto- antes, tú eras el que no creía en el amor…

-No, ese era Yuuri- interrumpió el azabache.

-Los dos lo eran y ahora mírate, hablando de tu boda- dijo señalándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y ¿tú no piensas hacerlo?- Yuri negó.

-Es muy pronto para hablar de eso, cielo, déjame pisar sólido después de la nube en la que he andado, necesito saber que es real.

-Es real- afirmó Seung sabiendo que definitivamente ese el lugar al que su amigo pertenecía.

-Es que todo es tan perfecto que siento que en cualquier momento alguien saldrá a decirme que todo ha sido una broma- dijo con un puchero.

-Cielo, nadie gastaría tanto tiempo en hacerte una broma de este calibre.

-Idiota.

-Tienes todo lo que le pediste a la vida, has vuelto a ser tú mismo y eso es más que suficiente para sentir que mereces lo que está a tu alrededor- Yuri torció el gesto y lo miró divertido.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes qué decir?

-Los niños crecen.

-Y vaya que sí- dijo en cuanto vio a sus hijos entrar a la cocina para ir por la ensalada que tenía en las manos.

-Tardan demasiado- se quejó Lena tomando el bowl mientras Milo tomaba un cucharón.

-Dice el tío Yuuri que Victoria ya tiene hambre.

-Dile a tu tío Yuuri que…- Seung no terminó ya que el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Nada, no podemos decirle nada porque aún está delicado, espérate a que nazca la bebé- sonrió palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

Yuri salió de la cocina seguido por el coreano rumbo al patio trasero, en donde los esperaban Jean y Víktor en la parrilla mientras Phichit se bebía una cerveza hablando con Yuuri, Anya y Georgi.

Era una escena que Yuri nunca se imaginó y lo hizo sonreír.

Se acercó detrás del canadiense y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Huele delicioso.

-Gracias, pero tengo pareja y está esperando un hijo mío- bromeó el platinado llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Qué idiota- sonrió Yuri alejándose para servirle a sus hijos de comer, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre.

-Yo les sirvo- se ofreció Phichit mientras el rubio corría hacia la puerta.

-¡Yuri!- gritó Takeshi abrazando al menor y dando paso a Yuko, quien besó su frente.

-Perdona la tardanza, pero las niñas no se dormían y teníamos que dejarle la leche y todo a Eris.

-Descuiden, apenas vamos a comenzar.

-Genial, muero de hambre- dijo el nipón adelantándose.

-¿Qué tal tu vida de ensueño?

-De ensueño- respondió mirándola con una sonrisa. Yuko negó y llevó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo.

-Invité a Otabek, pero dijo que tenía trabajo.

-Sí, también le dije, me dijo que quizá pasaba más noche.

-Bien, que venga cuando quiera, yo necesito comer- Yuri asintió y sacó su celular dispuesto a retratar esos momentos con sus amigos y familia.

\-------------------------------

-Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el matrimonio entre Guang Hong Ji y Leo de la Iglesia.

Habló el pastor que estaba por casar a la pareja, quienes lucían increíblemente apuestos en sus trajes blancos, con unas enormes sonrisas mirándose el uno al otro en una escena demasiado linda digna de la orilla del lago, con el bello atardecer detrás y un enorme arco de flores rodeándolos.

-Por fin, creí que jamás lo dirían- se quejó Jean junto a Yuri, quien negó con una sonrisa sabiendo a lo que se refería su novio, justo a esa boda de cuatro días y que a muchos ya los había dejado algo perdidos.

-Creo que la de Seung será de cinco- susurró el menor al oído de su pareja quien rodó los ojos en broma.

-Y es aún más triste porque no puedo beber- se quejó Yuuri a un lado de su amigo y a su lado Víktor cargando a la pequeña Victoria- Seung luce muy apuesto- el rubio asintió.

Seung estaba a parado junto a Phichit justo a lado de Guang, ya que el chino los había elegido de padrinos.

-Quiero quitarme los zapatos- murmuró Milo a lado de Jean, quien sonrió agachando el rostro para mirarlo.

-Quítatelos, el pasto se sentirá genial.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, anda- el pequeño sonrió y se sacó los zapatos siendo observado por su melliza, quien hizo lo mismo. Yuri los observó con una sonrisa y después a Jean.

-Te amo- susurró acercándose para depositar un beso en su cuello provocándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti.

-Guang, siempre creí que terminarías conmigo, no importara cuanto tiempo pasara yo te esperaría- comenzó Leo con sus votos tomando las manos del chino- Fuiste mi compañero por tanto tiempo que me hace muy feliz el casarme con mi mejor amigo y el que sea una persona tan increíble con tú lo hace aún mejor- el castaño sonrió con los ojos enjugados- Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas o incluso confusiones- dijo sonriendo mirando a Seung, quien negó rodando los ojos con una sonrisa- Y al fin aquí estamos, conmigo diciéndote cosas que se me vienen a la mente porque o preparé mis votos- soltó haciendo reír a sus invitados- Pero todo lo que digo ya lo sabes, sólo lo estoy diciendo frente a todos para que sepan lo afortunado que eres- de nuevo las risas aparecieron.

-Lo dice en serio- dijo Guang mirando a los demás.

-Te amo, y estoy feliz de comenzar esta nueva vida junto a ti- terminó sonriéndole y mirándolo como si de la cosa más preciosa se tratara.

-Leo de la Iglesia, ya me convenciste, ya nos estamos casando- bromeó con su típica sonrisa- Me convenciste con tus ocurrencias y tu buen gusto por la ropa- el latino lanzó una carcajada- Fuiste el mejor compañero durante el internado y me viste en mis peores momentos, y ahora serás mi compañero de vida, así que definitivamente estoy agradecido con la vida de poner en mi camino a un hombre que sé haré feliz y me hará muy feliz. Y claro que habrá problemas, pero ya los hemos tenido y quizá no los arreglamos muy bien en su momento- dijo torciendo el gesto haciendo que Leo sonriera ampliamente- pero los superaremos, uno a lado del otro, porque te amo y me amas y aún después de tantos años conociéndote te elegiría siempre.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes y felices de poder terminar una etapa y comenzar otra, justo como Yuri, Seung y Yuuri pensaban de sus vidas.

-Y por el poder que se me concede, los declaro esposos- finalizó el pastor. Leo y Guang se besaron y sellaron su relación frente a todas las personas que amaban.

-Realmente olvidó sus votos ¿Verdad?- susurró Seung a Phichit, quien sin borrar su sonrisa y aplaudirle a sus hermanos, asintió- Idiota- se burló el coreano tomando la mano de su novio.

-¿Te dije que te ves muy apuesto?

-No y si sí, ya lo olvidé- musitó besando sus labios.

-Te ves muy apuesto- dijo tomando su brazo y caminando hasta la recepción, la cual estaba a unos metros.

-Me sorprende poder caminar después de cuatro días en un lujoso hotel- soltó el coreano colgándose de su brazo y sonriéndole con picardía.

-Digo lo mismo.

-Ha sido increíble, creo que necesitábamos unas pequeñas vacaciones- dijo viendo a sus amigos con sus parejas.

-Todos necesitábamos un respiro.

-Un respiro y una conclusión de todo lo que hemos pasado.

-¿Cómo vas con la ansiedad?

-Mejor, creo que es tiempo de suspender el medicamento.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, hablé con Georgi.

-Bien- sonrió acariciando la mano que le rodeaba el brazo.

-¿Y tú?

-Estoy bien, y no es chantaje emocional ni quiero ser un peso sobre tus hombros, pero si estás conmigo me siento bien.

-No es nada de lo que dices, amor, estaré para ti siempre que lo necesites y aunque no, te apoyaré así como tu los has hecho conmigo y no, no por eso no es que te amo- dijo mirándolo con repremenda.

-Lo sé- Seung sonrió y siguieron caminando sobre la arena.

Por su parte, Yuri tomaba a Jean de la mano mientras los mellizos se habían ido a mojar los pies a al mar. Yuuri y Víktor caminaban a su lado.

-Fue una linda boda- sonrió el platinado mientras cargaba a Victoria.

-Lo fue, muy de ellos- asintió Yuri.

-No sé si estoy exhausto o relajado de haber pasado cuatro días aquí.

-Depende cómo lo hayas pasado- soltó Jean mirándolo con una sonrisa y después gruñirle a Yuri bromeando.

-Tienes toda la razón- sonrió para enseguida mirar a Víktor, quien le guiñó un ojo.

Y después de una copiosa comida mar y tierra, comenzó el primer baile de los esposos mientras eran observados por todos con una sonrisa, y claro, fue un vals romántico para enseguida hacer una especie de Lyp Sync bastante divertido.

-Me gustas- dijo Jean mientras bailaba con Yuri, quien se sonrojó sonriendo y desviando la mirada- Tu pelo atado alto realza tus facciones.

-Cuando era niño muchos se burlaban de que tenía facciones de chica, nunca me importó, pensaba que las mujeres eran lindas- dijo soltando una risa.

-Eres hermoso.

-Es que me ves con ojos de amor- Jean sonrió y miró por detrás del rubio.

-El tipo que está ahí así estoy seguro de que no te ve con ojos de amor y está pensando en el increíble trasero que tienes- musitó divertido contra su oído.

-Es que sí es increíble- el canadiense lanzó una carcajada.

-Por suerte lo vi antes, ni modo- ambos comenzaron a reírse y disfrutar del baile mientras junto a ellos pasaban Yuuri y Víktor sonriéndose.

-Creo que Seung luce muy bien con un bebé- dijo el nipón mirando a su amigo junto a Seung cargando a la pequeña Victoria.

-Les gustan los niños, pero no para ellos, amor- afirmó Víktor mientras Yuuri se alzaba de hombros- Hay cosas que son para unas personas que para otras no.

-Yo no pensaba en tener hijos- confesó el menor- Supongo por todo lo que me ha ocurrido y los malos padres que me tocaron creí que yo sería igual y aún tengo miedo, pero no estoy solo.

-Y además te atendiste a tiempo de todo amor, y lo puedes hacer de nuevo si algo regresa, no te dejaré por eso- Yuuri sonrió.

-Nos unieron nuestros demonios y enfermedades mentales, eso es romántico- bromeó sonriéndole.

-Es original, te gusta eso.

-Me gustas tú- dijo besando sus labios.

-Sería malo si no- soltó el platinado torciendo el gesto.

-Tonto.

\-------------------------------------

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó Seung llegando hasta Yuri, quien fumaba sentado sobre la arena.

-Ha sido una gran fiesta, ahora quiero que todos se casen para ir a sus fiestas.

-Ya veremos si será la de Yuuri o la mía.

-¿Recuerdas la de Yuko y Takeshi?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-La recuerdo muy bien.

-Todos terminamos ebrios, Yuko dormida sobre el trampolín y Nishigori en el suelo.

-Yo terminé en un baño encerrado.

-Y yo afuera del baño sosteniendo la puerta- ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Y el imbécil de Otabek se quedó en su auto con una cobija de tus hijos.

-Qué bueno que no los llevé aquella vez.

-Y yo me quedé dormido en una carreta- continuó Yuuri llegando junto a sus amigos y sentándose a su lado recordando aquella fiesta- Qué bueno que no hay carretas aquí, al menos está Víktor y me quedaré dormido sobre él.

-No sé qué tanto habla tu vida sexual de eso- se burló Seung mientras el nipón bufaba.

-A pesar de tener una hija recién nacida tengo mucho sexo increíble.

-Yo nunca lo dudé- dijo Yuri acariciando su brazo.

-Ya que estamos aquí los tres solos creo que puedo decirles lo mucho que los amo y lo mucho que aprecio el sean mis amigos y más que eso en realidad son mi familia- soltó Seung de repente mirándolos con una sonrisa de lado.

-Si vamos a ponernos sentimentales en realidad nunca creí que volveríamos a estar así, los tres- aceptó Yuuri frunciendo los labios- Cuando pensé que los perdería creía que no podría seguir adelante, y sé que es egoísta y tonto el pensar que ustedes son mis apoyos, pero de verdad han estado conmigo en todas mis etapas que no sé qué haría sin ustedes, los amo demasiado.

-Creo que hemos aprendido muchas cosas y de entre ellas a conocernos, incluso ahora podemos seguir haciéndolo- soltó Yuri- Aprendimos también a que si queremos seguir con nuestra hermandad no debemos mentirnos y confiar en el otro, por muy grave que sea el asunto- dijo tomando la mano de Yuuri- Demostramos que nuestra amistad es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-Sé que es estúpido y cursi, pero una vez dije que éramos almas gemelas y lo sostengo- dijo Seung acercándose para abrazar a sus amigos.

-Creo que deberíamos tatuarnos algo como símbolo de nuestra amistad- dijo Yuuri una vez que el coreano se separó.

-Lo pensaremos mejor cuando estemos muchos más sobrios- aceptó Yuri dándole un trago a su bebida mirando hacia el mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí junto a mí, nos vemos en el Epílogo.
> 
> Besos inmensos!


	77. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste el capítulo final...

**_6 años después_ **

Ese día se despertó temprano sabiendo que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, ni siquiera esperó a que la alarma se escuchara. Tomó su celular y la apagó, podía dejar que Jean durmiera un poco más.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación directamente al cuarto de enfrente en donde yacía una cuna con un pequeño bebé, sonrió al ver que su hijo dormía y salió de nuevo ahora hacia la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su familia.

Mientras esperaba que el café estuviera, suspiró pensando en el día anterior y en lo feliz que se sentía, sonrió al recordar cuatro años atrás.

Jean le había pedido matrimonio en unas vacaciones a México, había sido muy romántico y justo a la orilla de la playa después de un divertido día junto a los niños.

Seis meses después se casaban en una boda de ensueño, justo como ambos se habían imaginado. Con sus familiares y amigos más queridos siendo testigos por fin de que fueran felices y sobre todo él, después de tanto tiempo.

-Buenos días, pa- saludó Milo tallándose uno de sus verdes ojos y llegando junto a su padre sentándose frente a él.

-¿Por qué despertaste temprano, cariño?- preguntó Yuri acariciando el pelo de su hijo.

-Dormí temprano, Lena se quedó en su habitación jugando videojuegos- el rubio negó.

-Por suerte no la despertaré, es domingo- el menor le sonrió.

-Claro, ayer fue su aniversario, seguro no durmieron- dijo mirando a su padre con una sonrisa mientras Yuri lo miraba molesto.

-Cállate, no digas eso, soy tu padre.

-¿Y? es verdad- el mayor rodó los ojos.

-Mari vendrá- Milo asintió- Me veré con Seung y Yuuri.

-Genial, porque creo que aún no sé cambiar pañales.

-¿Pañales?- preguntó Lena llegando a la cocina luciendo algo desmañanada.

-Los tuyos, idiota- bromeó su mellizo haciéndola bufar.

-Deja de desvelarte jugando o te lo voy a quitar de nuevo- reprendió Yuri señalando a su hija mientras esta asentía.

-Es que Grisha quería jugar.

-Tu hermana tiene sólo tres años, dudo que quiera jugar eso- Lena se alzó de hombros y sonrió.

-¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?

-Papá saldrá con los tíos y nos quedaremos aquí con Mari, JJ y los bebés.

-Y ni se te ocurra prender la consola de nuevo, Lena o juro que le diré a tu padre.

-No lo haré, jugaremos con los niños y veremos películas.

-¿No llevarás a papá?- preguntó Milo refiriéndose a Jean, a quien en algunas ocasiones lo llamaban de esa manera.

-No, sólo es una cita para nosotros tres, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- dijo tomando la cafetera para servir tres cafés- Y no, no jugarán, deben hacer su tarea.

-Yo ya la hice- dijo Milo dándole un sorbo a su taza- ¿Puedo salir hoy?

-¿Saldrás con esa chica Shijima?

-¿Shijima?- preguntó su mellizos- No idiota, ese es el abuelo del tío Seung- Lena lo pensó sintiéndose tonta- Su nombre es Mink.

-¿Ya la invitaste a salir?- preguntó Yuri con media sonrisa.

-Podría hacerlo.

-Bien, que sea mañana, hoy es domingo de quedarte en casa con tus hermanos- los mellizos asintieron y bebieron de su café mientras Yuri los miraba con una sonrisa _¿En qué momento habían crecido tanto?_ Ahora eran más altos que él y se parecían cada día más a Otabek y a Yuko.

-Buenos días, familia- saludó Jean entrando a la particular escena con el pequeño Aidan en brazos.

-¿Lo despertaste?- preguntó Yuri al ver a su hijo menor en brazos de su esposo, hacía apenas unos instantes lo había visto en su cuna.

-No, cuando entré a ver si todo estaba bien ya estaba despierto- dijo saludando al rubio con un beso en los labios y después se dirigió a los mellizos besando sus frentes- Prepararé el desayuno.

-Lo iba a preparar yo.

-No, yo lo haré- sonrió Jean besando de nuevo los labios del rubio y dándole al pequeño Aidan mientras Milo y Lena rodaban los ojos e iban a la sala para mirar el televisor.

Yuri besó la cara de su pequeño tan parecido a él y lo colocó en una silla que tenían instalada para él.

Aidan había cumplido un año apenas hacía un mes y Grisha tenía tres, ambos los había llevado Jean en su vientre a pesar de los riesgoso que era. El canadiense quería ser padre y lo logaría, aunque tampoco quería exceder su límite de edad.

Y mientras él se moría de terror, Jean disfrutaba de su primer embarazo, después de los siete meses estuvo más tranquilo y para cuando estuvo esperando a Aidan todo fue mucho más tranquilo.

-¿En qué piensas?- interrumpió Jean tomándolo por la cintura. Yuri negó y sonrió alejándose para preparar la leche de su bebé.

-En todo lo que hemos pasado estos años juntos, me parece increíble lo que somos ahora en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Es demasiado?

-Jamás- negó besando sus labios- Es justo lo que siempre deseé.

-¡Lena!- gritó de pronto su pequeña Grisha llegando hasta la sala y saltando sobre su hermana, Yuri y Jean miraron aquello a lo lejos con una sonrisa.

Después de casarse se habían mudado a un nuevo hogar, justo en el edificio de enfrente de donde Jean vivía, era un buen lugar cerca del hospital y de la escuela de los niños, además de que buscaban algo más grande que sus casas actuales y ahí lo encontraron.

Milo y Deuteros Lena dormían separados al igual que los niños pequeños, su familia había crecido bastante. Su celular se escuchó sacándolo de sus pensamientos recibiendo un mensaje de Otabek.

-Niños, cambio de planes, su padre dice que quiere que vayan al cine con él- dijo acercándose a sus hijos, quienes sonrieron.

-Bien ¿A qué hora?

-A las diez, así que apresúrense.

-Desayunan y se bañan- dijo Jean comenzando a servir los huevos revueltos que preparó.

-¿Quieres ir con ellos, amor? Mari puede quedarse con Aidan- preguntó Yuri acercándose al mayor y tomando un poco de pan para tostar.

-No, cariño, me quedaré con los niños, esta semana no pude estar con ellos tanto tiempo- el rubio sonrió y asintió.

-Una vez te dije que éramos padres ausentes.

-Lo sé, pero trato de no serlo demasiado- dijo el mayor sonriendo mientras Yuri asentía- ¿Mañana tienes consultas?

-Sí, pero pocas- sonrió- ¿Quieres que desayunemos en tu oficina?

-Mañana parece que tendré un día tranquilo, así que sí- aceptó Jean besando la mejilla de su esposo.

-Ayer fue increíble- musitó el menor sonrojándose.

-Creo que me embarazaste- bromeó Jean mientras el menor asentía comenzando a reírse.

-Creo que tú me embarazaste, apenas y pude moverme en la mañana- soltó sobándose la espalda baja.

-Lo siento, es que te veías demasiado sexy con esa lencería.

-Pues tú lucías casi comestibles con esas cuerdas sobre tu piel- el mayor sonrió orgulloso y se alzó de hombros.

-Parece que todavía tengo el toque.

-Van a pasar veinte años y seguirás teniendo el toque. Te amo- sonrió Yuri llevando el desayuno a la mesa- ¡Niños!

Jean se acercó a Aidan para cargarlo y llevarlo al comedor con sus hermanos y así desayunar todos juntos.

\------------------------------

-¿Con quién dejaste a Victoria?- preguntó Seung mientras Yuri servía las copas de vino y el nipón servía los bocadillos y se sentaban en la sala.

Estaban en la casa de Yuuri y era el día en que los tres podían tomarse la tarde sólo para ellos, hacía tiempo que se reunían, pero con sus parejas o sus hijos, ahora sólo querían estar los tres, como antes.

-Con Víktor, fue a ver a su madre y se la llevó, mi mamá la quería, pero mi suegra también, así que hicimos un papel o tijeras.

-Genial- asintió Seung frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos lucían diferentes ahora, Yuuri llevaba el pelo hasta los hombros mientras que Seung lo llevaba hasta media espalda y Yuri lo llevaba hasta la cintura, parecía que él no había cambiado demasiado.

-¿Y Phichit? ¿Cómo está?- preguntó el rubio.

-Se quedó en la casa cuidando a Daniel, Guang y Leo se fueron a un partido de hockey con el hermano de Guang.

-Parece que hoy es el día de cuidar niños- agregó Yuri- Jean se quedó con Aidan y Grisha, Lena y Milo se irán con Otabek al cine.

-Y por eso estamos aquí, hacía tiempo que no estábamos sólo los tres.

-Los extrañaba- sonrió Seung tomando su copa y dándole un sorbo.

-Yo también, además investigué más a fondo el chisme de la última vez- sonrió Yuuri asintiendo mientras sus amigos esperaban.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Yuri curioso.

-Pues parece que esos que les dije son la hermana de Michele y el padre de Emil, y la niña es de ellos- dijo Yuuri orgulloso de su investigación- Michele y Emil tienen un niño.

Hacía tiempo había notado que esos dos eran parecidos al sus compañeros de trabajo y asistían a la escuela de Victoria para dejar y recoger a una pequeña que era un año menor que su hija. También había visto un par de veces a Michele y a Emil ir por esa niña con un niño en brazos, así que investigó.

-Vaya, ¿Entonces la hermana de Michele está casada con el padre de Emil?- preguntó Seung entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ajá, eso parece y tienen una hija, se llama Seraphina.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Víktor parece gustarle a la directora, así que le preguntó sutilmente.

-Ustedes podrían quemar un pueblo entero- sonrió Yuri negando.

-Yo sí casi quemo uno con el imbécil de Alex- bromeó el coreano torciendo el gesto haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo está Georgi?- preguntó Yuuri.

-Feliz con Sasha, creíamos que Likyan estaría renuente, pero es increíble cómo se llevan- asintió Yuri. Georgi y Anya habían decidido adoptar a una pequeña y esa era Sasha.

-He estado pensando en algo- soltó Seung frunciendo los labios.

-¿Quieres tener hijos?- preguntó Yuuri bastante sorprendido.

-No, es sobre tu familia, Yuri- el rubio lo miró extrañado

-¿De qué hablas?

-Georgi tiene dificultades reproductivas y tú tuviste a los niños, pero después de eso tuvieron que esterilizarte.

-¿Y?

-He pensando en que si Lena y Milo podrán tener hijos- Yuri torció el gesto y lo pensó.

-Nunca lo he pensado ni quiero hacerlo- dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo, sus hijos aún eran unos niños a sus ojos- Pero supongo que en su momento les haremos los estudios necesarios. Además, por parte de los Altin son muy fértiles.

-Vaya que sí- asintió Yuuri recordando a Yuko- No deben preocuparse por eso ahora, apenas tienen diecisiete- dijo para de pronto abrir los ojos con sorpresa- Dios, ya tienen diecisiete.

-Lo sé, aún recuerdo cuando los sostuve en mis brazos- sonrió el coreao con nostalgia- Por cinco segundos porque empezaron a llorar, pero los cargué.

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, ¿Recuerdan cuando Milo se fracturó el brazo? Me asusté demasiado- suspiró el nipón.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien- asintió Yuri sonriendo- Ahí fue cuando todos en el hospital supieron que tenía hijos con Otabek.

-¿Crees que hubiera cambiado algo si eso no hubiese sucedido?- preguntó Seung y Yuri negó.

-No, además tarde o temprano todos lo hubieran sabido.

-Pues yo digo que cambiaron muchas cosas- agregó el nipón- Si Emil no se hubiera enterado nunca se habría reconciliado con Michele.

-O Phichit- soltó Seung y Yuuri asintió.

-Entonces cambiaron muchas cosas ese día- sonrió el rubio.

-Y siguen cambiando- agregó Yuuri nostálgico -Pero, de nuevo desviaré el tema evitando tristezas, así que, Yurio- dijo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Qué tal tu aniversario?- el rubio sonrió y negó repetidamente.

-Vamos, dilo- pidió Seung tomándolo del brazo.

-Sólo diré que hubo cuerdas y lencería- sus amigos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y divertidos.

-¡Diablos! ¿Quién usó la lencería?- pidió Yuuri tomando el otro brazo de su amigo.

-Yo- dijo señalándose orgulloso.

-Qué sexy- asintió Seung.

-Pueden pasar los años y cada vez que lo veo me pongo duro- dijo Yuri haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Qué romántico- se burló el nipón dándole un sorbo a su vino.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Es muy apuesto, no más que Phichit, pero es apuesto- el iorub rodó los ojos mientras que el nipón soltaba una carcajada.

-Estúpidos, los dos saben que Víktor es mucho más apuesto.

-Cállate- se quejó Yuri con una sonrisa- Nosotros somos más guapos que ellos- sus amigos lo miraron con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Ganas esta vez, gatito- musitó Seung entrecerrando los ojos.

-Siempre gano- sonrió alzándose de hombros. Yuuri suspiró y le dio un gran sorbo a su copa.

-Es increíble todo lo que hemos vivido y seguimos siendo amigos- dijo sonriéndoles con melancolía.

-Y lo seguiremos siendo- agregó Yuri tomándolo de la mano- Por suerte ya me inyecto bótox, así me seguiré viendo genial- sus amigos comenzaron a reírse.

-De verdad ya necesitábamos un día para nosotros.

-Lo sé, las pláticas de sexo son menos incómodas con sólo ustedes- asintió Seung.

-Por favor, no empiecen- negó Yuri haciendo que sus amigos comenzaran a formular nuevas preguntas sucias, pero fueron interrumpidos por el celular del rubio- ¿Qué sucede Otabek?

-Estamos en la pastelería donde venden ese mousse que le gusta a Grisha ¿Le llevamos unos?

-Sí, por favor, gracias- sonrió asintiendo- ¿A qué hora regresarás a los chicos?

-Como a las ocho.

-Bien, a esa hora seguro ya estoy en mi casa.

-Genial, entonces nos vemos- Yuri cortó la llamada y continuó la plática con sus amigos.

-Y ¿Qué tal estuvo la guardia del jueves?- preguntó de pronto Seung.

-Bastante tranquila en realidad- comenzó el rubio hablando de su día en el hospital siendo interrumpido por sus amigos con preguntas vergonzosas que lo hicieron sentirse en la universidad de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se nos terminó esta larga historia.  
> Jamás pensé que se alargara tanto, pero necesitaba desarrollar a cada personaje y me siento satisfecha con el resultado. Amé esta historia y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado.  
> Mil gracias por sus comentarios y kudos, no se imaginan cuanto me hacen feliz.
> 
> Nos leemos próximamente.
> 
> Besos inmensos...
> 
> See you next level!


End file.
